


Scintilla

by Roxynme



Series: Descent [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Completed, Dark, Despair, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Injury, Its honestly a mess of a fic, Killing harmony, Mental Illness, Other, Panic Attack, Reader Insert, Trust, Wholesome, certain characters dont get much time, danganronpa - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, friends - Freeform, friendships, if you squint then its for sure a x reader, im sorry, more platonic, original plotline, platonic, plot deviates, plot divergence, soft, somewhat x reader, technically, wholesome moments, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 221,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxynme/pseuds/Roxynme
Summary: When you wake up in a locker you’re certain things are already falling apart. Your very being there is a mix up that you can’t explain. This new world of Ultimates and death isn’t what you bargained for.You’ll escape and continue your life uneventfully.Except things are being held together by your existence here, a new reality coming into play.If only you knew of your importance, the scintilla of hope you’ve created.—NDRV3 female reader insert (Usually in 2nd person, pronouns rarely used)—Plot divergence and dark themes(!)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Kaito Momota/Reader, Kirumi Tojo/Reader, Maki Harukawa/reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Tsumugi Shirogane/Reader
Series: Descent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089341
Comments: 321
Kudos: 551
Collections: Quality Fics





	1. Prologue

𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎 [𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗]

* * *

There is nothing but black. Darkness. Nothingness. No feeling and no thought. The voids cold embrace is calming.

But where are you?

With that your breathing speeds up rapidly, and your eyes open. They don't help you, though. Everything is dark, dark and closed in. You pound on the walls around you, finding them a lot closer than you expected. You aren't claustrophobic, but it seems like they are closing in on you. You look around wildly, trying to find an escape. There is a part of you telling yourself to calm down, evaluate everything slowly and rationally. But another part overwhelms it, and it's threatening you with a panic attack if you don't find an escape.

You struggle to slow your breathing, placing a hand on your forehead. You slide down the wall to your back, managing to pull your legs up against your chest. There is barely any room for your feet, but you manage. The coldness of your hand seems to help as you calm down. You hold your breath, slowing everything down. Now thinking straight you look upwards, seeing thin lines of light.

The hope inside of you leaps with joy, but the analytic side tells you to investigate more. Not to jump to conclusions so quickly.

You stand up slowly, legs shaking slightly from your panic attack seconds ago. You squint, looking through the cracks. Outside is...is it a classroom? But why are there vines? Why is it so run down? Questions, questions.

You push, causing the wall to move slightly, but it seems to be jarred. You grunt, deciding to use your elbow. You jab it, but it only makes a creaking noise. You grit your teeth, getting frustrated. Your attempts get more and more violent, progressing from jabs to thrusts. For some reason you decide to act on an impulse and launch your whole body into the wall.

Then with delayed horror you realise the whole thing, including you, is falling.

You cross your arms in front of your face, bracing for impact. Your body jolts as the locker collides with the floor. At least you conclude it's a locker. It is in a classroom(?).

But if it is a locker that means your only means of escape is now on the floor, door side down. Your brain is doing backflips trying to figure a way out. Of course you could always yell for help, but what if no one is around? And who needs help anyway! You will grin and bear pain, alone.

You lean on the wall your back is on, rolling back and forwards. It seems to work as you feel the locker move. You groan, continuing to ram the wall. Slowly it tips over, onto the side. You land with a thud on the bottom side.

You breathe a sigh of relief as you nudge the door, and it swings open. It then unhinges, door now seperate to locker.

"Serves you right." You grumble as you roll out and stand up, brushing off any dirt.

You resist the urge to stamp on the door— you are far too mature and respectful to do that. Then you remember that the whole reason you couldn't get out easier and quicker was because it was stuck. You feel your face twitch in irritation.

"That's for not opening straight away." You stomp one final time, huffing as you step off the door.

After that fiasco you take a second to examine the room you're in, and yourself for that matter. You have a simple white and purple school uniform on, hair tied back with a matching white scrunchie. You furrow your eyebrows as you fold the fabric between your fingers, it's good quality, meaning it is expensive. And the fact that your shoes are leather you gather you must goto a private school or something of the sort.

You pause. You don't remember going to school, ever. Or wearing this outfit, ever. Or using scrunchies. Or anything since waking up really.

"I'm (Name)," That feels natural enough, you keep repeating the name mentally, it sounds familiar... Even though it feels distant and detached from yourself at the moment.

You pul the scrunchie from your hair, putting it around your wrist instead. Then you walk around the room, pulling at some vines. They seem real, it all seems real. But at the same time it seems... forced? Just like your name, you realise.

You seize up as you hear voices and footfalls. You turn around, towards the door you'd noticed earlier. The voices are just outside, and it seems like whoever isthere has stopped walking. Fear grips you, not quite so much that you didn't know who is there, but more so because you don't know if you're ready to talk to anyone yet. The handle of the door moves, and your breathing hitches.

You're highly unprepared for this.

"This is the last roo- Oh!" A female with shoulder length blonde hair comes in the room, you take note of the note pins in her hair and other musical additions to her clothing.

You remain silent as she moves to the side, a male coming in besides her. He has short blackish hair, with yellow, almost gold eyes. Actually, most of him is black besides his skin, which is strikingly pale against his dark outfit.

"Hello! Are you another student?" The female asks, smiling encouragingly at you.

There's tense silence as you contemplate her words. Another student? Are there more people? What did she mean by student? Was this place a school?

Whilst it looks like one so far, something deep inside you snarls in fear and disgust at the place. Something is very off with the whole situation. You could've considered the questions for the rest of the day, rolling them around in your mind and finding the answers. Alas, real life, and real people, awaited.

You quickly glance from the female to the male, Swallowing a lump in your throat. They seems unthreatening, so far. But at the same time there's something dangerous behind both of their eyes, something... Unnerving.

"I am unsure what you mean by that." Are the words that leave your mouth, they seem innocent and polite enough.

"Uh well," She tenses up, eyes flitting around the room quickly and never landing on anything for long, "Do you know your name?"

You place her as the confident and outgoing one of the two, from the way she speaks and stands and the way the male beside her hasn't said or done anything. But your words seem to rattle her as she looks to her companion for help.

"My name is (Name)." You look her directly in the eyes, letting her know you're unwilling to give out any more information than necessary, at least until you have more to go off.

"It's nice to meet you, (Name)!" Ah, she recovers quickly, her smile is back and she is no longer looking at the male, "My name is **Kaede Akamatsu** , and I'm the **Ultimate Pianist**!"

Ah. Her musical outfit. She nudges the male encouragingly and it's his turn to be uncomfortable. He keeps casting a glance at her, but then stands up straight and looks you in the eye.

"Uh- My name is **Shuichi Saihara** , and I'm the **Ultimate detective**."

You find yourself tilting your head and placing a finger to your chin.

"What an odd combination." You purse your lips and stare them down.

A nervous chuckle escapes Kaede, you've made them both uncomfortable again. Which is partially what you wanted to do, although it was extremely rude. You decide to keep that in mind and try to be more polite.

"If i'm not being rude... may I ask your ultimate? Perhaps you don't remember; like Rantaro?" The way she phrases her question is smart, she is smart, you realise.

By saying that she not only forces you to speak but also ask them something for a change. You would answer if you remember, then ask who this 'Rantaro' is. She is sick of them(her) having to ask everything, and wants you to question them. Whether she knew that or it is only subconsciously is unknown to you. But from what you gather so far, it seems like she doesn't know.

"I am unsure of what my ultimate is. It seems like I am akin to Rantaro." You reply smoothly.

"I-i see..." She trails off, lip twitching as she flounders for more topics to discuss

"It seems like you both have investigated the grounds? If it is not presumptuous of me, I must ask to accompany you." For a change you take the burden of conversing, hoping to cheer her up as she seems at a loss.

The way she perks up tells you everything you said was enough to rekindle her enthusiasm.

* * *

𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎 [𝚎𝚗𝚍]

𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 1?

|𝚈𝚎𝚜| |𝙽𝚘|


	2. Anxiety and Confusion

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟷

[𝙱𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗]

* * *

"We'll have to organise for you to meet everybody." Kaede stumbles over her words, apparently excited at the prospect of introducing you to the other students.

You purse your lips, choosing to ignore the feeling it gives you. You were never one for crowds, you see. You're sure you have social anxiety, how bad you are unsure. But being in front of an audience seems to make it much worse. But even small things such as making a loud noise by mistake would set you on edge, just wanting to leave and never return.

The three of you leave the classroom, and you find yourself in a hallway. It is just as rundown as the room, and it has small monitors(?) along the walls at intervals, whereas the classroom only had one large screen. They give you anxiety for some reason, you shiver and look away.

"Just how many people are here?" You find yourself asking, just incase there are too many. Too many to handle.

"Six-Wait no, seventeen." Kaede corrects herself, and you bite your lip.

Seventeen is a lot of people.

A sudden jingle captures the attention of the three of you. And you look to the monitors that now display a couch with five... teddies(?) On it. Behind them there's small figurines hanging from ropes or scattered around. You quirk an eyebrow, seeing two resembling Kaede and Shuichi. You scan the monitor for yourself, but unable to find one you give up, deciding to listen to whatever is being said.

"-Gym." With that the monitor switches off, and you stare vacantly at the black screen.

Of course you'd zone in just as it ends. You blinks a few times, unsure whether to ask for what was said. That would be the most logical solution, as it gives you information that might be crucial. But at the same time your ego doesn't allow you to ask for help, besides you can just tag along with the two, pretending to have heard, surely you'd get to where ever you needed!

"So, to the gym?" Kaede asks, looking from Shuichi to you.

Gym? Is it a gathering of all the others here? Instantly your breathing speeds up, and you grip the hem of your skirt tightly. Keep calm, keep calm...

You take a deep breath, holding for a second and then exhaling slowly. You keep a steady pace, in... out, in... out.

"I suppose so." Shuichi answers finally, making you realise he had been waiting for you to speak first.

"Is something wrong, (name)?" Kaede places a tentative hand on your shoulder, looking at you with concern.

"To be honest, I didn't hear anything that was said." You decide to show some weakness, but hold your shoulder stiffly, hoping to make her remove her hand.

"Oh?" She looks confused, slowly removing her hand, thankfully she picked up on your body language...

"Did you see the figu—never mind." You shake your head, dismissing your concerns, "Lead the way to the gym, was it?"

"Oh! Ye-yeah ok." Kaede's worry slips away, replaced with realisation.

She starts to walk down the hallway, a skip in her step. Had neither of them noticed the figurines? Shuichi follows after her, and so do you, slowly. You keep pace with Shuichi. He seems far more on edge than Kaede. Perhaps he had noticed? You remain silent, considering bringing it up.

"Did you see the figurines?" He speaks quietly, you turn to him as you continue walking.

"Yes, I did." You gaze flits to Kaede, who's hands are fiddling with the air... Is she playing air piano? "Though I could not see one resembling myself."

You aren't sure whether you not being there is a good thing. And besides, who knew if all the other students were there? Perhaps some other people were missing?

"Perhaps it was hidden?" Shuichi guesses, making you hum in agreement.

Though you highly doubt it is as simple as that. Something makes you doubt this whole place is as simple as it seems. As you walk along you make a mental map of the building, noting rooms, intersecting hallways and stairways.

Kaede arrives at a set of doors, glancing back at the both of you before pushing them open. You take a hesitant step into the room. Eyes darting from one person to another, as they all stare at you, you resolve to stare at Kaede and follow wherever she goes. She stops walking in the middle of the room, seeming happy enough. Shuichi is just behind you, coming to a stop besides her. Of course he still doesn't trust you, you'd only just met! But you couldn't stop a small frown from forming.

"Is that all of them?" A voice says, sounding eerily familiar...

"Yep!"

With that the five teddies appear from nowhere, all strikingly colourful and lively. They look... kinda cute; unthreatening. But the instant you saw them on the monitor fear had been creeping in, wrapping itself around your heart. Then as they appear so close to you, the fear seems to constrict, and you take a step back, drawing extremely unwanted attention.

"H-hey, Wait! I didn't see her earlier!" One of them exclaims, gesturing to you.

"You're right! And she's still in her normie clothes!" The one with pink says, glaring at you.

Everything in your body and mind screams to run, get away from these things. That they can hurt you and everyone around you. But... that would be impolite! As five large machines emerge from who knows where your instinct to run shoves your politeness out of the way. You turn on your heels and book it out of the room, pushing open the gyms doors with ease.

You turn left, breathing at the same rate as you run. It all seems so natural, you're... used of this.

There are shouts behind you, some of rage, some of shock and confusion. It even seems the other students here are chasing after you. You look over your shoulder, grimacing as you see two of the robot things coming after you, they're gaining on you quickly. Behind them though, you can see Kaede pulling Shuichi along, everyone else behind them, curious.

You turn your attention back to straight ahead, eyes widening as one of the robots is in front of you, reaching out as you were about to run into it. Any anxiety about having everyone watch you disappears as the adrenaline really kicks in. You look ahead determined, getting ready.

You drop to the ground, left foot in front, skidding past the robot. A gasp of surprise can be heard, but you were outta there. Turning to the right as an intersecting hallway appears. Further down there's another robot, blocking you. But there's also a staircase just in front of it. You yelp as the ground beneath you shakes, thundering footsteps from behind causing it. Somehow you're still breathing normally, not seeming phased in the least. You could hear the now three robots from behind closing in on you as you approach the stairway. And the one in front had began charging towards you. You grit your teeth as you get closer to being stuck in between them all.

You stop suddenly, ducking as a robot from behind reaches for you. It skids past, shouting insults as it crashes into the in front. Instantly you're up again, breaking into a sprint and jumping up four stairs at a time. Already reaching a platform you turned to the left, jumping up five stairs, but your right foot having landed half off loses traction. You furiously grab at the air in an attempt to keep yourself upright. Having no luck you place your hands behind you head, landing on the ground painfully. You get in a sitting position, examining your hands, you wince as you see the skin peeling on the back. You try to stand, stabbing pains in your back causing you to gasp in pain.

Just before you could continue running a cold, robotic hand wraps itself around your waist. Pulling you from the stairway and into the hallway.

"That's a first. . !" The red robot exclaims, having been the one to grab you, you glare at where you guess the eyes are.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the teddy things are inside, controlling whatever the monstrosity's are.

"No ones ever given us such a run for our money! Well done!" The yellow one praises you(?).

You spit at them, trying to wriggle out of its grasp.

They gasp in shock, but then start laughing as the final one, the green one, appears. The fear that had been there was long gone, replaced with deep hatred. They could hurt you, kill you, do whatever they want, you're no longer fearful.

"That was eventful!" A new voice speaks, making you freeze.

Then the speaker pops out of nowhere, Monokuma! Who... who's Monokuma?

"A-are you by any chance M-Monokuma?" You manage to speak, you would never admit it but you were struggling to breathe, after all you're being held tightly.

All six of them stop, and you were dropped to the floor. You land on your feet, but double over in pain, taking in deep ragged breaths. Your hands are red and peeling, some blood coming from a cut. Your back hurts just to move, and your whole body is going to be covered with bruises tomorrow.

"H-how does she know?"

"I-i thought they wouldn't remember anything—they shouldn't remember anything!"

"None of the others seem to remember...?"

You listen silently, trying to obtain any information you can. When you had run from them, you knew it was unlikely you were going to escape. From them, or this place. For one, you didn't know your way, and two, they had huge machines to ride in! But still you ran. Why? It was un-logical.

"They're over here!" A new voice causes you to look up from the ground, seeing everyone down the hallway.

That took them a while, you can't help but roll your eyes. The thought of being watched however, does come to mind, but it doesn't seem as urgent as what the teddies are saying.

"If your name is Monokuma are they mono...children... Kubs?" You question, catching them off guard once again.

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Your eyes widen as the Monokubs start freaking out, glaring ominously at you.

"No, no! Don't kill it. Technical difficulties are part of every show, we'll just fix it!" Monokuma calms them, then turned to you, red eye glinting dangerously.

You stand up straight, staring right back at him. A horrible decision really. Waking up was a horrible decision, really.

"Knock her out." Monokuma waves a paw dismissively.

You have no time to react as something hits the back of your head. Your arms don't respond, so you fall face forwards. Somehow still conscious, although it's slipping away quickly.

"(name)!" Kaede's voice sounds distressed, and the sound of footsteps are getting louder. Or are they getting... quieter? You really can't tell.

Your eyes slowly close, world still spinning in darkness. Voices are jumbled, distorted as if by water. Is that Kaede screaming your name? Shuichi? No one else knows your name, it must be one of the two.

* * *

_"(name)! Hey, (Name)!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm gonna enter danganronpa and win when i'm old enough,"_

_Oh, if only things were that simple._

* * *

Your eyes open slowly, world still blurry between lashes. You blink lazily, sitting up. You're on top of a bed, in an unfamiliar room. It's plainly decorated. Darkish blue walls, with a monitor. You stare at the monitor, wondering if there's a way to disable it. With that thought you roll off the bed, walking towards the screen, ignoring your aches. You bite your lip as you check it out, nothing stands out at the front. But at the back it's connected to the wall, there must be wires...

"Hey, leave that alone!" Your eyes widen in suprise as Monokuma appears beside you.

"Are you AI?" The question springs from your mouth, you hadn't even been thinking about that!

"No personal questions!" He waves his paws in the air, seemingly angry, "Anyway, I had to come and fix the problem, can't trust... Kubs... failed."

He trails off at the end in angry muttering, but you know it was something about you and the Monokubs.

"First things first, there's some clothes in the wardrobe for you. Better than the plain rags you have on now." He walked to the wardrobe, pulling it open to reveal matching outfits.

You sweatdropped, were you really expected to wear the same thing? You considered keeping the uniform you had on now just to have something else to change into, but it was thoroughly ripped and dirty. Although if you had the supplies you were sure you could fix it.

"And time for the..." You turn to Monokuma fiddling with a small device, once he's satisfied it's working he points at you causing light shoots from it.

You blink, the room no longer there but replaced with a yellowish colour. A strange feeling rises from your chest, and your head is killing. It's over as quick as it began, you fall to the floor, rubbing your temple with your eyes shut tight.

"All done!" With that Monokuma leaves and its just you with the strange swirling feeling.

"My name is **Kouko Minami** , and I'm the **ultimate Designer**!"

That's me? My name... isn't (Name)? You sit on your bed, head in your hands. Kouko Minami... it sounds familiar but... it isn't my name. You decide with sudden clarity. Now what about the other half of the sentence? Are you a designer?

You look down at your hands, fingers especially. They look worked, like blisters have just healed. There's nothing that screamed designer, no pin pricks and no ink marks. If anything it seems like you're more of a hands on person. After all you had run... run... from what?

You frown, trying to remember, it wasn't long ago... was it? You sigh, shaking the thoughts from your head, deciding to take a shower and get clean.


	3. Fakery and Ultimates

After changing into your new clothes you look around the room for a mirror. You never were one for following trends, nor trying to be fashionable. But it's always best to look presentable. You put a finger to your chin and tilt your head, _Designer... Designer...?_

You blink, if you _were_ a designer you _would_ _keep up_ with trends. Another reason why it just didn't seem plausible.

_Why am I here?_ The question resurfaces, you still haven't answered it, and it is one of the most important questions you have. _Monokuma... Monokubs... a group of high schoolers_ , you frown, I _don't know they're high schoolers, I don't know I'M a high schooler_. You close your eyes just as a bell rings. You furrow your eyebrows, looking around the room.

"A... doorbell?" You question quietly as you move towards the door.

Just as you're about to open it you hesitate, hand hovering over the handle. You bite your lip but then yank the door open regardless of your worries.

"Oh thank gosh, (Name)!" Kaede flings herself forwards, wrapping her arms around you tightly.

You stumble backwards, looking at an uncomfortable Shuichi standing in your doorway. Tentatively you pat Kaede on the back, unsure of what to do. As far as you know it's your first time being genuinely hugged. Of course being brought up the way you were, the focus was on politeness, and usually that meant bowing to guests and such. 

_Wait... upbringing? Who are your parents? Are they... worried about you? Surely!_

"(Name)?" Kaede's voice snaps you into reality, and you realise she's backed out of the hug.

"Yes?" You ask, still uncertain about what they want. It is unlikely that she could have formed an emotional attachment to you already, that's just _illogical_!

"I was worried about you. What happened back then?" Kaede plays with her hands as she speaks, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"Thank you for your concern. Although I cannot answer your question as I am not sure myself." You frown at the ground.

They know as much as you at this point. Your instincts are messing around, after all there seems to be no actual threat so far.

It's silent as you all try to make out what to say next. 

"Um... Have you... remembered your talent?" Shuichi speaks for the first time, hiding half of his face behind his hat.

"Oh, yeah!" That takes them by surprise, including yourself as you realise you were the one to speak with such enthusiasm. "I... I remembered."

You run a hand over your clothes, flattening them out, "I'm (Name), **Ultimate Designer**."

"So you're a designer? How cool!" Kaede bursts, looking you up and down, "And you changed your clothes?" 

You nod absentmindedly, back tracing your steps so you're in front of the small mirror in your room. "I really like... designing... clothes." Ok, you _really_ need to work on quick responses. 

Looking in the mirror you can acknowledge the amazing craftsmanship of whoever had actually designed the clothes. You're wearing a white button up blouse with grey denim jeans. Then an elegant purple jacket is draped on your shoulders, it feels like wool or something of the sort. Then you are wearing knee length leather boots that have heels about two centre metres long. It gives you a sophisticated air, which you are secretly happy about. There's also a purple scrunchie that you just hold awkwardly.

"Why don't you use the scrunchie?" Kaede asks as if reading your thoughts.

You purse your lips, "I don't think (It’d work with my length of hair/It’d look good on me),”

She scoffs, “Really? that’s your excuse?”

She takes it off of you, (collecting your hair and doing it up, pulling it to the side/putting it over your hand and onto your wrist).

"See?" Kaede stands beside you, admiring her handiwork.

"I must say it does look nice." You hum in satisfaction, acknowledging her work. "Maybe you should be the designer... Do you think I'm cut out to be a pianist?"

She beams at you, rolling her eyes in an over dramatic way, "Pshaw? Me? A designer?"

Someone clears their throat and you both stare at Shuichi who is still standing awkwardly in the doorway. He looks extremely awkward as he stands there, cap still hiding half of his face.

"Oh sorry, Shuichi." A nervous laugh escapes Kaede.

"Well... besides coming here just to check on you, we also wondered if Monokuma has told you why were all here?" Shuichi finally looks up, meeting your gaze for them first time in a while.

"Blast, I forgot!" Monokuma appears, arms outstretched in silent rage.

You raise an eyebrow, seeing Kaede and Shuichi seem to shrink in on themselves at the sight of Monokuma. It is barely noticeable but it's significant enough for you to pick up on. _Did they do that when the Monokubs appeared earlier...?_

"Well the short answer why you're all here is because you're participants in a killing game!" Monokuma leers at the three of you, red eye glinting.

"A... killing game?" You frown, crossing your arms, "Are we _willing_ participants?" 

"Of course you were! But don't get off track, you're all here to murder each other until your heart is content!" He finishes, seemingly satisfied with his small speech.

"... Do we receive punishment if we kill someone?" You ask, tilting your head—which seems to be a habit now.

"No ' _We would never kill each other_!'?" Monokuma stares at you in shock, and you can feel two other _uncomfortable_ gazes.

"Is... there a problem?" You mumble, not liking how the atmosphere has changed from comfortable to on edge.

"No, not at all! This should be an interesting season!" He raises his paws to his mouth, doing his signature laugh before leaving.

You turn back to your companions, "He didn't answer my question." 

They're both emitting severe ' _uncomfortable_ ' vibes, and you being so straightforward isn't helping. It's silent for a while, as you stare at them blankly and they look anywhere but you.

"I would never kill anyone." You state, hoping to ease the tension, but all you get is an anxious laugh from Kaede. You sigh internally, this whole friendship thing isn't working. "If it's possible I would like some time alone to tend to my injuries." 

They nod, glad as it means they can escape and avoid the tension.. You close your door behind them, leaning back against it and rubbing your temple. This whole _situation_ isn't working. When you'd first woken up you'd known something was very wrong, and what you'd been told confirmed it. However, you never could've guessed you were being made to murder. Or... _could_ you?

You knew who Monokuma was, and the freaking Monokubs voices sounded familiar! And the way they spoke was leading you to one conclusion. You push yourself off the door, falling face first onto the bed. You thread the material of the blanket through your fingers as you ponder.

_Willing participants... interesting season... technical difficulties are part of every show..._ It sounds like you're all stars in some sort of murder mystery show. However, how could it be you were ' _willing_ '? You have no intentions of killing anyone, so why participate in a show where that's the whole point? Unless... you and everyone else here had your memories erased... What if you were some sick, danganronpa obsessed fangirl?! 

_Wait_...

_Danganronpa? Where did that name come from, what is it?_

You wince as the blanket you're holding rubs against your injuries. You lift yourself up with your elbows, looking down at your hands. They're thoroughly roughed up on the back. Most of the skin has peeled off, or is still holding on by small, thin strands. Your back still hurts whenever you move, not to mention the various bruises down your arms and legs. You touch the skin where a bruise is forming, pulling away quickly and gritting your teeth in pain. 

This is _not_ a good day. 

_Hang on, what... day and time is it_? 

You look around the room, no clocks or anything. With a groan you get off the bed, knowing it's time to leave your room and investigate the place. It's been hours since waking up in a locker. As you think that, the memory seems blurry, blanketed by doubt and other memories.

Somehow you doubt anything you can remember besides what'd happened today is real. Whatever Monokuma had flashed at you gave you fake memories, and they were getting messed up in your real ones. Before waking up in your dorm, it felt like if you tried really hard, you could remember anything you wanted. 

But _now_...? It's all distant, impossible to reach. It's atop a mountain and you're far below, without so much as a rope to scale it.

You breathe out deeply, deciding not to think about it any longer. _Time for a change of scenery!_

And you open your door with vigour, it immediately colliding with another person.

"Oof." They land with a thud, cradling their nose.

You're concerned for their wellbeing initially, but your attention is dragged away. It lands on the item that had clattered to the ground beside them. You purse your lips, bending down to pick it up. You spin it around with your fingers, not quite so worried about the possible injury you could've caused. You stare down at them, unamused. 

"You're not even gonna ask if I'm okay?" They( _he_ ) frowns, instantly tearing up, "That's so mean! Wah!" 

You blink at the male. He could be hurt, but he _had_ tried to pick your doors lock. It's hard deciding whether to scold or help him. Since waking up today you've already been faced with so many decisions that tear you in half. Hold to your standards or throw them out the window.

He has wild purple hair that points in all angles, with slightly paler purple eyes. He wears mainly white, and if you squint at his outfit it resembles something quite... concerning. But ignoring that for the moment, he almost seems like an opposite or rival to Shuichi.

"Well you're cold." He stands up, dusting himself off. Though he seems fine, his nose is definitely red, if it's hurting he's doing a good job at hiding it.

Without giving yourself anytime to stop the action, you reach out, touching his nose. It's an easy feat, him being (The same height as/Slightly shorter than/Slightly taller than) you and only being a few feet away now he is standing. He reels back, though it could be in shock, you see a flash of pain cross his eyes.

"No touchy! Do you speak?" He asks, eyebrows scrunched in faked confusion or annoyance.

"I do." You're still watching his face, and then as blood runs from his nose you groan. "Is there a kitchen or someplace where ice would be?" 

"Aw, are you worried about me?" A cheeky grin spreads across his face, and you eye him suspiciously.

"Don't bother talking to him, he'll just spout lies." A voice sighs to your right, a tall male with spiky magenta coloured hair approaching.

He has a short goatee the same colour as his hair. A magenta jacket draped on his shoulders with matching pants. His jacket's held on by his shoulders, allowing you to see his shirt beneath that is white with red sprawled on it. You raise an eyebrow, _what a fashion statement._

"What?! I hate liars!" The shorter male exclaims, pouting in an exaggerated, angry way.

"Where can I get ice?" You ask, turning to the taller male, hoping to get _somewhere_ about the ice.

"I'm... not sure, the kitchen may have some?" He rubs the back of his neck, "I can show you the way?" 

Before you can reply your hand is grabbed, and you're yanked along. "I can show her!" You send a sorry look the way of the second male, before focusing on not falling over.

"We don't have to run." You state, considering pulling away from his grasp.

"Nishishi, you're no fun!" 

You sigh. He's covering up his pain very well, but he's obviously hurting. He might've broken his nose, but it doesn't seem out of shape, which is a relief. As you run you notice his facade slip as he wipes beneath his nose, hand coming away covered in blood. Without realising it you're outside, running towards a large building. _There's an outside section_? You look up at the sky, seeing a large dome sprawling over the whole horizon. Then you're back inside, and you begin making a mental map of the place. 

"This is the kitchen!" He exclaims, letting go of your hand with a beaming smile.

"Why act?" You mumble, walking towards a large freezer. He tenses up, he'd heard. You can see from the corner of your eye that he is shifting uncomfortably. You sort through the freezer, finding a packet of frozen peas.

"Hold this to your nose." You hand it to him, having to make do with the situation.

"I could've done this myself." He rolls his eyes, but obliges, "Being a leader of an evil organisation you get hurt all the time. I've had to stitch up cuts the size of your arm!" 

"Evil organisation?" You quirk a brow, resting your hands on your hips.

"Yep, there's over 10,000 members!" He sighs as if bored, but his tone is cheerful enough.

"I'm sure you already know from earlier, but my name is (Name)." Anyone would know your name by now, after Kaede yelling it loud enough for the whole world to hear...

The memory is back, clear as day. You frown, _how come you couldn't remember having to run from the gym_? There's no way your brain could have classed it as traumatic, right? Instead it seems like it had vanished then come back. It _must_ have something to do with the light Monokuma has...

"Oh yeah, well, I knew your name before then. Me and my organisation were keeping tabs on you." He lazily looks at his free hand, "Well, my name is Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Leader!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kokichi." You send him a rare smile, he seems nice enough, besides the whole lying thing and th-

"Why were you trying to break into my room?" You cross your arms, suddenly quite angry with him.

It is justifiable, after all the circumstances you're in are dire. What if he had been planning to murder you? You dismiss that idea quickly, looking at him. He's capable of vicious deeds, just like anyone is if they have reason and means. But you doubt he has a reason to murder you so early in the game. And he has no obvious murder weapon, unless he planned on killing you with a small pin— the one he was using to pick the lock. Is he even _capable_ of picking the lock? You had given him no chance by opening the door.

"What, you remembered that?" He glances curiously at you, the childish and mischievous glint back in his eye.

"Yes?" You say, disbelief morphing into realisation, "Answer me or I'll find another door to hit you with, doors abound here, you know?"

"Ooh, was that a threat or..." His eyes widen and he takes a step closer to you, "Are you capable of jokes?!"

_He's just a prankster, a joker, whatever you wanna call it._ You muse to yourself, _just like a kid wanting attention._

He leans back, boredom flashing across his face, "It was as bad as Kii-boy trying to joke."

"Was that another lie?" You tilt your head, mirroring his action moments prior by leaning towards him.

He cackles, "I already said I hate lairs!" 

Then he bounds out of the room, leaving you alone. You sigh, there go your plans of asking him for a tour around the place. But now you're alone, not sure how to get back to your room even. _Why_ _did_ he left in such a rush? You shrug it off, making a move towards the doors. 

"Oh!" You chorus with an unknown voice, colliding with them.

"I'm sorry!" You both speak again, blinking at each other in surprise.

A female with short, dirty-grey hair is before you. Her hair covers her left eye, but her right one is a green-yellow mix. She wears a white long sleeved top that flares at the ends, where she wears black gloves. She has a black dress like apron over the top with a spider-web type of design on it, which matches with her headpiece.

"I came to begin making dinner for everyone, as a maid should." She states, moving past you into the kitchen.

"Would you like some help?" Your thoughts of leaving are gone in a flash, replaced with ' _Must help_!'

"I simply cannot accept assistance." She shakes her head, folding her hands over each other.

"Preparing dinner for seventeen teenagers is no small feat, besides, it would be a _pleasure_ to help you." You wave your hand, shooing away her worries.

"Well if that is the case... I would greatly appreciate it." She sends you a small, grateful smile.

* * *

"It smells and looks amazing, Kirumi." You sigh, wiping away a small amount of sweat from your brow. She had introduced herself as **Kirumi Tojo, ultimate maid** , after you had told her your name.

You both work in comfortable silence, seemingly in awe of your similarities in both mannerisms and cooking skills. Not knowing enough about the other students here you had both agreed to cook one large meal that everyone could enjoy. _Hope_ fully...

She smiles gratefully and she hums quietly: pleased.

"Now then, allow me to set the table." She leaves the room in a hurry, coming back instantly as she had forgotten to take anything to set the table with.

_I wonder if I have some time to explore just around the kitchen_? With that thought you excuse yourself from Kirumi's presence, walking out into the hallway. You turn left, walking towards a door you can see a few metres away. You turn the handle, frowning as it doesn't open. There's a picture of a hand holding a needle with thread and a piece of fabric on the door. It seems like it's for you. So... _why doesn't it open?_

You bite your lip, digging in your jackets pocket for the pin you had 'stolen' from Kokichi. You just confiscated it to make sure he wouldn't pick anymore locks, _although_ you _probably_ should give it back...

You kneel on the ground, ready to insert the pin just as Monokuma appears besides you. It surprises you, but by now you're slowly getting used to him popping out of nowhere. 

"I have the key for your room here!" He holds a key in his paw, dropping it in your hand as you hold it out.

He laughs, vanishing. _That_ makes you slightly anxious, but you try to ignore it. You put the key in the lock, turning it and pushing open the door. You walk in, looking around in confusion. The walls are blank and barren, painted a dull purple. Suddenly the room seems to shift and begins assembling around you. You stumble backwards, a small gasp of surprise escaping you.

Racks of clothes come from the ceiling it seems, organising themselves in themes. Lights turn on, a spotlight points at a small area of raised ground. You duck as fabric is thrown towards you. You manage to avoid most of it, but some hits you, knocking you backwards. It packs a surprisingly strong punch, you wince as it winds you, making you land on the ground hard and hit some of your bruises. Finally a small corner of the room is dedicated to a grey, single seater couch. A small footrest and table covered with various sewing supplies springs up beside the couch.

You sigh, suddenly very tired, and slump backwards, now lying on the ground. You look up at the roof, thoughts drifting through the events of today.

It only feels like seconds later voices lull you from the world of sleep. Your eyes shoot open, the closeness of the voices shocking you awake. 

"She's like sleeping bea-Whoa!" The male -recognisable as Kokichi- that had been leaning over you shoots backwards, like a startled cat. 

You quickly get into a sitting position, glad you hadn't done that _before_ Kokichi had moved. A few people are in the room, along with Kokichi, one clearly more invested in the room rather than you.

"I'm very sorry, I have been trying to stop him!" One of them apologises, you look at him(?).

He has white hair, with one long piece sticking up atop his head. His body is clad with metal plates and his eyes are strikingly electric blue, small black lines beneath them. His skin looks sickeningly pale, even more so than Shuichi's. You find yourself staring at him for a far too long time, trying to figure out if he's real.

"Please do not stare or make any robo-phobic remarks!" His stare turns cold instantly.

"I meant no offence." You stand up, "I'm (Name), and you are?" 

"I am **K1-B0** , but please refer to me as Kiibo." He stands up straighter, speaking in an overly formal way, "And I am **the Ultimate robot**."

You stare at him for a few more seconds, before turning to Kokichi -who is surprisingly silent- and glare at him. 

" _You_ didn't give me such a nice introduction like Kiibo did." You scold, holding one hand out and gesturing to Kiibo.

"Nishishi, then allow me to redo it." He bounces up from the ground and into a bow, cheeky grin plastered on, "I am **Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Leader**!"

You nod approvingly, "Much better." 

He giggles again, apparently pleased with your antics. Now your full attention is on the only other person in the room, _still_ focused on the various things the room contains instead of the living beings.

"It's even sorted into themes like Vintage-!" She mutters to herself as you approach her.

"Hello, I see you're interested in my ultimate room?" You ask her, but she continues to sort through the clothes. "Um, excuse me?" You tap her shoulder, getting frustrated.

"Oh, I was hoping if I ignored you, you would leave." She turns to you, seeming annoyed but quickly pastes on a smile.

"Uh, Ok. Well my name is (Name)." You try to keep the mild annoyance out of your voice.

"Yes, I know. I'm Tsumugi Shirogane." She introduces herself quickly, then turns her full attention back on your clothes.

"Sorry to interrupt you all, but everybody else is in the dining room; ready for dinner." The voice of Kirumi floats through the room, causing you all to turn to her at the doorway.

"We'll be right there, Kirumi." You reply, hinting for everyone to leave your room.

They all seem to pick up on it, quickly leaving the room, Kokichi _runs_ actually. As you close the door you lock it, not entirely sure _why_ , but it _feels_ right. Turning to goto the kitchen Tsumugi is standing beside you, hands clasped together.

"It seems we have slightly similar talents!" She exclaims, excitement coursing through every word, "I could't find my ultimate room, so would it be okay if we shared for now?"

"Oh, sure. I'll see if I can get a second key for the room." You quickly agree, slightly hesitant, but she seems genuinely excited and honest.

Her smile broadens, and you follow her to the kitchen. The kitchen full of all sixteen _others_. Instantly a dizzy feeling spreads through your body at seeing so many people and feeling their stares.


	4. Introductions and Panic Attacks

People are talking with each other, on edge, but as nothing has happened at this point they all seem fairly relaxed. 

Kaede smiles at you as you walk in, waving you over to her where there's a spare seat. You graciously accept her offer, not wanting to be stuck in the middle of two unknown people. You pull the chair out, sitting down and looking at your hands in your lap. Shuichi is on the other side of Kaede, and the two are talking. But at your presence they( _Kaede_ ) attempts to pull you into the conversation. 

You don't feel like speaking to them, still not comfortable enough around them _without_ the added audience. The seat next to your right is empty, to which you're thankful. And it seems like everyone is already seated. Your eyes wander around the table, moving from face to face. You frown as you count only 15 others beside yourself. 

_Someone is missing._

There's movement at the entrance, everyone goes quiet to see who has arrived last. The person is wearing an outfit not unlike a school uniform, a red shirt with white ribbon and a short black skirt. They have thigh high red socks and brown shoes. She(?) has two long pigtails tied back with red scrunchies, blood red eyes and a glare to kill. 

You quirk an eyebrow as she moves around the table towards the only seat left, which is the one besides you. She doesn't _look_ like the talkative type you conclude with relief. She sits down beside you, starting to eat hurriedly. 

You start eating too, happy with finishing your meal and leaving to goto your dorm or ultimate room. They're the only rooms with locks, _meaning_ you have _privacy_. And right now you wanted privacy. 

You chew awkwardly, feeling very conscious of every movement you make. The whole running from the monokubs earlier hadn't helped your popularity, it seems. People glance your way, curious, even for only a fraction of a second. 

Would any of them be suspicious of your ultimate? Could they tell you're faking it? _Although even you yourself aren't sure if you're faking it._ Everything is just so muddled.

You don't feel like sleeping, after all you had been asleep only a few minutes ago. But a little privacy to collect your thoughts and yourself is high on your priority list. Although, you _really_ should try to meet your fellow participants before one of them dies and you're left never having met them. 

You almost choke at the thought, _someone dying?! Being murdered?!_

No one here seems all that murderous. But when someone snaps or is tempted it's highly possible. _Yourself_ included, you could be persuaded to kill. What could push you _that_ far? You're very passive, you doubt anything could make you resort to murder.

_It's more likely you would be the one murdered._

You stand up abruptly, chair causing a racket as it skids back. You speed walk out of the room, trying to walk as normal as possible with all eyes trained on you. It's a hard feat to not walk robotically( _Sorry_ Kiibo).

As soon as you're in the doorway you move behind the separating wall, leaning back against it. You are struggling to breath, finding your chest extremely tight. You place a hand over your heart, being able to feel how fast your heart is beating just by contact with the skin. You slowly slide down the wall, until you're sitting. You bring your knees up to your chest, putting your forehead atop them and looking down into your lap. It's uncomfortable due to your boots and long jacket, _not to mention the cold floor._

You try to slow your breathing, you hold your breath for five seconds after each inhale and exhale. You wrap your arms around your knees, digging your nails into your jeans. Your whole body is trembling, a tight feeling in every limb. You close your eyes, deep breathes just not enough.

_No one will kill you, you will not die. Nobody is going to die. This feeling will pass. You'll all get out of here. You will feel better. Everything is okay, everything will be okay. Keep calm, keep calm, just stay calm. Relax._

-

_"Ne... (Name)!" The young girl ran up to you with hands behind her back, the largest smile you'd ever seen on her face._

_"What is it?" You hummed, an expectant smile crossing your lips._

_She giggled, bringing out a package covered in colourful paper._

_You took it from her, catching her giggles._

-

Your breathe catches, but it isn't from panic or anxiety. More of comfusion from the memory(?). Was that a fake memory, just like your made up name? More made up backstory? Was that happy feeling all fake, acted out? Was it a motive for you to murder, to see that girl again? 

Your heart lurches, _what if she is dead, what if something has happened to her_?! 

You shakily stand up from the ground, hugging yourself as you walk towards your ultimate room. It's close, and you don't know where the dorms were. You pull the key from your pocket, unlocking the door after missing the keyhole a few times. You close the door behind you hurriedly, hearing footsteps and a voice calling your name. Locking the door you crumple to the floor again, thankful it was carpeted this time.

"(Name)? Are you in here?" Kaede's voice asks from the other side of the door, knocking softly.

Should you answer or stay quiet? You had no inclination to speak to anyone, but what if she dies and you ignoring her is your final interaction?

"I-I just need some time alone, plea...se." You breathe out, voice cracking.

"Okay, sure. I'll be in the kitchen if you want to talk." You hear her walk away, sighing in relief.

First things first, _is that memory real?_

You massage your temple, if only there was a way to know. What about the girl, who is she? Is she created just to make you murder someone? The feelings you have towards her are _protective_ and _loving_ , is she family? Could she be a little sister? One thing you knew for certain is that the emotions you felt were genuine. But if your fake memories are a motive then it seems like feelings can be manipulated.

You grimace, _feelings are one of the easiest things to manipulate._

You place a hand over your heart, not able to to feel it beating anymore, and your breathing is normal again. You could go back out and hopefully meet some more people, but maybe you should leave that for later. Your hands are still twitching slightly, which _is_ better than shaking as they had been before.

You take a deep breath just about to open the door before something glints to your right. Your mind instantly goes to murder weapons, _a knife, a sword_ or something of the sort. One part of you screams to run from the room, but another is curious. What _is_ it?

With one glance at the door you turn away, walking towards it. As you move closer it keeps gleaming when the lights land on it, almost blinding you at one point. It's half hidden by a large piece of fabric, so you hesitantly move the fabric away. 

Revealing a... Photo... frame? You turn it over, seeing the picture causes you to gasp in shock. _Not dramatically_ , but... it was...

A picture of you and the girl from your memories. You're both smiling at the camera, arms wrapped around each other. 

* * *

_"Smile!"_

_"We already are!"_

* * *

You furrow your eyebrows as the memory comes back, although still hazy. It _has_ to be a motive. She's fake. It _is_ all made up. After all, how would the photo have gotten here otherwise? Who would have placed it in here? _Besides_ Monokuma, leading you to conclude that all your memories are indeed _fake_.

You slip the frame into your pocket, it being small enough to fit. _The jacket has surprisingly large pockets_ , you muse. With that you go back to the door, opening it. 

_Now, where to?_

Kaede _had_ said she would be in the kitchen. Perhaps it would be useful to see if she had been given a photo like you. And Shuichi, preferably. Having a detective help you would be nice. Not to say you aren't capable, but he _had_ been trained in looking for the slightest details. But then you would have to tell them about the fake memories. Unless... _you_ were the only one with fake memories? 

You had been seperate from the rest of the class when Monokuma used the light thingy on you. But that seemed too far fetched, so you dismiss the thought.

You fiddle with your hands as you walk into the kitchen, still finding it relatively full. A few people had left, but most seats are still taken. You keep your head down and walk back to your original seat. You sit down, Kaede sends a concerned smile towards you.

"You feeling ok?" She asks, placing a hand over yours in your lap. 

You nod, "Yes." You glance around the room, the girl who was next to you is gone, as well as Kokichi. "I should meet my fellow killing game participants... before something happens."

Kaede stiffens, retracting her hand slowly. You slap yourself mentally, you were just freaking out over being murdered only moments ago, and here you are, speaking so nonchalantly about it. And your wording, oh gosh your wording, it sounds like _you_ were going to do something. It's no wonder Kaede is uncomfortable.

"Uh, could you introduce me?" You ask, then more quietly, "Or at least show me the way to my dorm."

She smiles, "Did you forget your way back?"

"I know you go outside...?" 

She laughs, allowing a small smile to slip onto your lips. If you just stop talking about the circumstances you're in... but is that really possible? Sugar coating it will do nothing, instead it could cause more deaths: pretending everything is alright. 

_But_...you glance up at Kaede, _here you are, content with nothing changing._

"Come on, I can introduce you!" She grabs your hand and pulls you up from sitting. She walks towards a trio of girls all talking together. Although one is being slightly left out, frowning.

"Hello, I'd like to introduce (Name)!" Kaede announces happily, pushing you in front of her.

You smile nervously, "Good evening, as you already know my name is (Name), and I'm the ultimate designer!" 

There it is again, that sudden enthusiasm. Where is it coming from? You shake it off, focusing on the girls before you.

"Nyeh... Introductions are too much work..." The girl with short red hair sighs, pulling her hat down over her face. _Is this... Shuichi's sister_ , you muse.

She has a blue pin in her hair along with her hat. She wears a black jacket over a grey double layered blouse. Her skirt is short and full and matches her hair, she wears black leggings beneath it and has brown, pointed boots.

"I am **Tenko Chabashira** , and I'm the **Ultimate Neo-akidist**. This is **Himiko Yumeno,** the **Ultimate Mage**!" The girl with dark green hair exclaims, gesturing wildly. 

_Well she's enthusiastic._

She's clad with a short blue skirt that almost looks like flower petals over lapping each other. While her shirt is double breasted. She wears a pale purple choker and a headband with star. Her hair is braided with ribbons, and a larger one on the back of her head.

"I am **Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Artist**." The white haired girl says, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together, "I am glad to meet another student at this academy!"

She has her hair separated into two parts. She wears a... uh... bikini top with a long yellow coat over it. Her skirt is pleated with a pink belt wrapped around it which holds various paint brushes and artist tools. Her left arm has a beaded bracelet on it, and around her neck is a necklace with a seashell. Her shoes are plain white walking shoes.

You have no more time to speak to them as Kaede pulls you away, you shoot them a sorry look. They don't seem too fazed as they continue to talk.

Kaede drags you back towards Shuichi who is talking to the guy from earlier, the one who had warned(?) you about Kokichi. As you approach he laughs loudly, Shuichi manages a small chuckle, eyes darting around quickly.

"I never got your name." You speak before Kaede can, surprising her as she stares at you.

"Oh right, you were talking to Kokichi, how'd that go for you? I'm **Kaito Momota,** luminary of the stars. **The Ultimate Astronaut**. (Name), right?" Kaito grins, you take note of how contagious his enthusiasm is with his wide smile.

"Yes, that is correct. What an interesting talent." You tilt your head, "Do you have something against Kokichi?" 

His expression changes, "Oh well I don't necessarily have anything against him but he's... just... he _does_ get on my nerves." 

You nod, unsure of what to do with this information. Kokichi _does_ seem like the type to annoy people, with his lies and mischief. You frown, but you still can't help feeling slightly protective of the shorter boy.

"Onto the next person!" Kaede nudges you away from the two.

Kaedes hand slips into yours, gripping tightly to you. You furrow your eyebrows about to ask what she's doing, but you're already at the next person. 

"Hello, I'm (Name)." You introduce yourself to the male(?).

He has a strange, intricate outfit on. He has long, green-black hair. Sporting a black mask with a zipper and a hat that matches with his outfit that is dull green. His shirt has buttons and a chain around his neck that hangs near his breast pocket. He has long pants that go into his boots. His hands are also bandaged, another small detail.

" _Keke_ , you feel the need to introduce yourself to _everyone_? Humanity sure is beautiful!" He closes his eyes and seems to be smiling beneath his mask, a strange glow about him, "I am called **Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Anthropologist**."

"Pleasure to meet you." Kaede had moved slightly in front of you whilst you had been speaking to Korekiyo, causing you further confusion. 

Of course you're not oblivious to the vibes he's giving off. _Is_ Kaede picking up on them? If she is, what does she mean by her actions? 

"Alright, moving on." She never directly acknowledges Korekiyo, moving towards the last person you hadn't talked to. 

And _boy_ is he short, like, shorter than Kokichi. Is that even possible?

He as a beanie with points on each side and two tennis racquets on its front. He has a denim jacket with a leather like belt and striped black and blue pants. His boots are black and only rise to his ankles. And he has a... chain wrapped around his left leg?

"Hello, my name is (Name)." You repeat, getting sick of your own name at this point. 

"I've heard, I'm **Ryoma Hoshi**. You don't have to talk to a criminal like me." He turns away, walking out of the room.

_Damn_ , dramatic much? You and Kaede stand in stunned silence for a while, just watching him go. Kaede then giggles, turning to you with a smile.

"Well that was fun!" She exclaims, having not let go of your hand - _still_ \- she leads you back to Shuichi and Kaito.

"Actually..." you start before you get dragged into their conversation, "I think I'm all peopled out."

"Oh ok... Do you need help to get to the dorms?" She's quick to see if you need help, even though she is obviously disappointed.

"I'm alright, I'll take the time to look around." A ghost of a smile spreads across your lips, "And if you see me wandering around by the time you're leaving then maybe I'll accept your help." 

She laughs, letting your hands slide out of each other's. You nod at Shuichi and Kaito as you leave.

You breathe a sigh of relief once you're out of the room, glad to have some thinking time. Usually you can handle being with people for longer, but everything about this place drains you. Leaving you exhausted after talking to anyone for even a small amount of time. And introductions are _always_ stressful.

A suspicious lack of Monokuma and kubs. Suspicious lack of _anything_ , really. You stroll down the hallways, hands held behind your back. It's eerily silent, but it allows you to think freely. Besides, it's not like anyone would murder just because of one little photo, _right_?

_Oh_ , you'd forgotten to mention the photo. You groan to yourself then freeze when you hear the distinctive sound of running. There's a door to your right, about ten metres away. You glance around, silently sprinting to the door and slipping into the room. You keep it open slightly, so you can look out through the crack. 

The noise fades, making you peer out in confusion. Nobody is there so you cautiously leave, heading outside. With nothing else down that hallway except the doors to outside, you exit the building, walking along the path. There’s a smaller building, which you head towards.

"Hey, what the-" Someone grunts as you enter, but you have them pinned down on the ground quickly.

You blink down at them, then stumble off of them. Where did you learn to take down someone? Since when were you even capable of taking someone down?! You mumble an apology, hesitantly offering the girl a hand.

"You better be sorry!" The girl scoffs, brushing herself off after accepting your hand. 

You stay silent, surveying the room. It seems like a mad scientists... _no_ more... mechanic? You look at the girl as she mutters quietly, walking back to whatever she must've been doing. She has dirty blonde hair that sticks at all angles, with a pair of steam punk like goggles atop her head. She has crystal blue eyes. With a pink school like outfit, although there were a few odd additions. Like straps around her waist and on her left arm, as well as along her legs. This causes you some confusion, but you dismiss it. Everyone is allowed to wear what they like. Lastly she has black boots that rose just below her knees. 

"Is this your ultimate room, Miss...?" You ask whilst peering out into the hallway.

"HA, you betcha!" She's... spitting? " **Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor**!" 

"Ah." 

"A-ah?" Her voice changes, you sent her a strange glance, "W-what's with that look?" 

She's suddenly cowardly, collapsing in on herself while looking at you in... _fear_? "Hey, what did I do?" You approach her, worrying you'd upset her.

Instantly she was laughing, "What could someone as..." she gazes at you, and you feel extremely scrutinised, "...someone... like you do to me? Pah!" 

You cross your arms, catching yourself chuckling instead of being offended, "Ok, Miu." 

You leave the building silently, as she unbeknownst to you watches. 

* * *

You spend the rest of the day looking around the place, occasionally coming to a dead end in the main building. You slump forwards slightly as you walk, having already lost a lot of energy to talking and walking. You run your hand along the wall as you walk, yawning.

You wipe away the small tears in your eyes with your free hand, stopping another yawn. Then you stand up straight, seeing the doors leading to outside. Instantly the prospect of being outside in the dark made you light up, putting a bounce in your step. And is that... a _childish_ giggle coming into your throat? You stop it, not wanting to embarrass yourself to the... air. 

You push the doors open, breathing in the scent of outside. You exhale deeply, eyes lighting up in excitement at the night sky. Although it... isn't really the sky.

This is your second time outside since being here. That reminds you, what _had_ happened to Kokichi? He'd run off with the peas, to who knows where. You shook your head and laugh to yourself at the memory. He's just like a stubborn child— _one that lies a lot._

"Boo!" A shadow lunges at you, making you blink but nothing more.

The shadow groans, "Aw, I thought you'd at least jump, or scream!" 

"That was very impolite, Kokichi." You shake your head like a disappointed mother once you recognise the voice.

"You're no fun!" He whines, sniffing a bit for added emphasis, "You're so icy and cold!"

"Yes, I've been told that before." You mumble, walking away from him, hurt for some unknown reason.

There's a large building in the distance, which you assume is the dorms. Your footfalls are silent, but Kokichi's are't. He runs to catch up with you, then walks beside you. There's a somewhat comfortable silence before you decide to break it.

"Is your nose okay?" 

"I've had worse injuries." He answers simply, not like his normal extravagant self. Although, that might not actually be him... no one here may actually be themselves, you realise with a start. What if... _you_ aren't _yourself_?

What if you were a completely different person before coming here? It seems possible, after all everyone is a willing participant. What had made you so desperate to resort to a killing game? And more importantly, is there a small part of old you left, craving blood on your hands? Or... _your_ blood on _someone_ else's hands...?

Your breath catches, and you start walking awkwardly. Not going unnoticed by the white clad boy beside you. The comfortable silence is gone, replaced by an uncomfortable, awkward one. 

You long to be alone, not having to talk or be with other people. It's too much work, far too much work! Everything is so difficult! You could upset someone so easi— _Where is that coming from?_

_Sure_ , you have social anxiety, but... where did this hate for people come from? Is this the old you? Are you turning back into old you?!

"Careful, you don't want to go trusting someone like me so quickly," Kokichi cuts through your internal panic, releasing you from your thoughts, "I could be waiting to kill you!"

He cackles somewhat fakely, slowly reverting back to his normal 'Nishishi' giggle. It's endearing, and even though he speaks about harming you, you feel comfortable around him. Is that what he means by trusting him? _Do_ you trust him? 

_No_ , you look at him, mustering an eye roll, _but maybe someday I will._

"Thanks." Your gaze softens for half a second as you look at him. 

"For what?" He tilts his head, fake curiosity that even in the dark you can pick up on. 

"Ah, who knows," You shake your head, making him go silent and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to plotting your demise!" He yawns, no longer walking beside you.

"I look forward to our next encounter," You stop walking and turn back to him having realised the dorms were now before you, "Whether it be our last or not." 

He disappears into the darkness, but not after shooting you a somewhat sincere smile. You don't understand Kokichi, maybe you never will... 

But as you stand in front of the dorms, looking out into the dark where he'd vanished. You sincerely hope one day you will. Then you turn, opening the doors. 

* * *

Your room smells of old books, you inhale again, breathing out the musty smell. You shut your door, locking it and looking around the room. Did it smell like that before? Nothing seems off, so you shrug it off and slump onto the bed with a groan. Today had been eventful. In one single day you'd woken up in a locker, run from some murder bent bears, scared a few potential friends and had at least one panic attack. 

_What fun._

You strip off your jacket and throw it away from you, deciding to clean up your room later as you pull off your boots. You crawl into the bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable due to jeans and a blouse with buttons. But you doubt you'd have any trouble falling asleep after today. You yank the blankets over your body and close your eyes. 

Who knows what tomorrow holds?

* * *

You wake to eerie silence. And a cold breeze on your face. You sit up, seeing your door wide open. Your heart lurches forwards, instantly beating faster. You whip off the blankets, checking your bathroom first. Finding no one you walk to the door, frowning as you see nothing amiss. You close it and after checking the lock you cross your arms, feeling slightly violated. 

You shake the feeling away, hoping it was only Kokichi messing around. Then you have a quick shower, change into new clothes, and wonder what you do with your clothes. Your clothes from yesterday have mysteriously disappeared, hopefully Monokumas doing, or one of the Kubs. You end up leaving them in a corner of the bathroom, leaving that problem for later. 

Then you set off, having found a library when exploring yesterday. Making sure to lock your dorms door on the way out. Everyone else seems to be asleep, making you predict the time was early morning, perhaps 6? If you don't find a way to tell the time soon you might go crazy, you scoff at the thought. 

You slip out of the doors, quickly walking on the path to the school. But making sure to admire the scenery along the way. You're at the library before you realise it, having gone onto autopilot mode as you thought. You inhale the air, it's definitely the same as what your room had smelt like... You walk around the huge stacks of books, hand tracing the bases. It's silent, like a library should be, but you can't help but be cautious and check for people hiding around corners. 

"Rise and shine ursine!" The monitor switches on, showing the monokubs sitting on the couch. You look at the figures again, for one that looks like you. "We have something special prepared for you all, so gather in the gym!" 

_Something special? More like a motive for murder,_ you grimace.


	5. Motives and Food Fights

You take your time, carefully selecting a book about psychology before leaving the library. Something tells you you'd be spending most of your time here, among the books and secrets. You open the book, going through the index, biting your lip as your eyes trace the words.

_Amnesia and memory lapse_

_Ah, here we go. Page 53_.

You flip to the page, _just_ leaving the library and walking towards the gym. You walk through the hallways, never looking up from the book. Though nothing seems relevant for the situation. Well, nothing _could_ _ever_ be relevant for a killing game, could it?

You hold the book with one hand, reaching out with the other to push open the gym doors. Without looking up you can tell you're the last to arrive, no wonder with how long you spent choosing the book.

You stop behind everyone, furthest from the monokubs who stand on the raised ground. They look excited to some degree, whilst your classmates look concerned. You keep your worry down, hiding it behind walls of nothing. Perhaps you are the same as Kokichi. You look around the room for the boy, he's standing beside someone you haven't met, a _large_ someone.

Kokichi seems unfazed, a care-free grin on his features. His gaze sweeps around, seeming to sense your stare. Your eyes meet, and both of your facades slip for a moment.

"Well now you're all here, we can finally get things moving!" One of the monokubs announces—the yellow one.

"We have a motive for you bastards!" The blue one seems the most excited at the prospect of murder.

A chill goes up your back, and you shiver. _Why would anyone willingly sign up for this? And nothing bad has even happened yet_ , you grimace at the thought.

"I'm sure you all found a photo frame containing a photo of a loved one." The pink one says, "Well if-"

"If you murder you get to see them again, but not only that you can save someone of your choice!" The red one buts in, and you scoff, _that_ isn't incentive enough for a murder.... _hopefully_...

"You kids!" Monokuma appears beside them, a scowl on his face. "That's not a good enough motive!" the kubs start to complain, but Monokuma is having none of it. "The real motive is... this!"

Snapping your book closed, you wait for him to announce the motive. You blink, and a tight feeling clamps onto your right wrist. You hold your hand in front of your face, a... bracelet thing wraps tightly around your arm. A tiny, almost _too small_ to see button is on it, you press it, watching as words flash on the bracelet.

**Kaede will die in two days unless you murder someone.**

Your heart drops, and you struggle to maintain the unfazed act. Your gaze shoots up, searching for Kaede in the crowd. She's standing beside Shuichi, face contorting to one of horror as she reads. You tap the button lightly, making the words dissipate. Everyone has varying degrees of worry across their face. A few you can't read though, such as Kokichi and Korekiyo.

You need to calm the class, but that means being viewed by all of them at once. Fear strikes, making you collapse in on yourself, but then guilt brings you back out. Here you are, worrying about _yourself_ , when this could very well lead to murder!

Why is Kaede your motive? The thought pops up, you hold a finger to your chin as you contemplate it. You _have_ been hanging around with her far more than anyone else here, _however_ , you wouldn't consider her a friend. Perhaps whoever is behind this thinks you do?

Of course friends are nice, and you have found yourself wanting Kaede as one, but maybe it's wisest to drop that. No more friendly (Name). But what does that solve? You have to bring the class _together_ , if you distance yourself you'd just cause more distrust. _And more murder._

"(Name), I didn't even realise you were here!" Kaede exclaims, suddenly in front of you with Shuichi just behind her.

"I came in last." You answer simply, feeling the need to shield her from your motive, _what would she do if she knew your motive?_

"Do you think we should get the class to show their motives?" Kaede looks between you and Shuichi, trusting you two more than herself. Although _she's_ the most trusted out of the three of you: she's cheerful and kind. Having spoken to everyone they've put trust in her.

"Perhaps we should vote?" You suggest, looking around at everyone squirming uncomfortably.

"Yeah!" Kaede is blunt with her support, whilst Shuichi mumbles in agreement.

You clear your throat, catching everyone's attention, which makes you freeze for a moment, "I think it would be wise for us to talk about what we'll do after eating."

Unanimous support cuts though the air, making you relaxed instantly. You turn on your heel and leave the gym, heading to the kitchen.

No one would have prepared any food yet. A small part of you hopes for Kirumi to offer her help. But you can't depend on her, too many of your fellow students already are.

The whole class is following, Monokuma and the Kubs left after being ignored in favour of you speaking. This causes you _more_ panic than the motive, if anybody watches you cook it'll be a nightmare.

But... maybe you can twist this in your favour?

As the kitchen comes into view, you turn to the class behind you, "I think we should all prepare our own meals, but we can work as a team."

"You mean all being in the kitchen at once?" Kokichi is the first to catch on, _of course_ , "But won't that be difficult?"

You examine his expression, he's messing with you, but it seems none of you classmates pick up on it, dismissing him immediately. It _will_ be difficult, and even cause some fights, but that's how bonds are formed. Doing something as a group is the _easiest_ and _quickest_ way to succeed in forming friendships.

"I think it's a good way for us to become closer!" Kaede agrees, coming to your aid immediately, to which you're thankful but another stab of guilt passes through your heart.

_What if her motive was to do with you? What if someone had been told to murder you?_ There's a high chance you have _something_ to do with someone's motive. It's a valid fear, one which you are going to have to work hard on pushing down. If you, the leader of the moment, showed fear it would cause mass panic. And that is definitely not what you need.

"All in favour?" Kaede continues, raising her hand.

A warm feeling spreads through your body as almost every hand goes up, supporting smiles on each face. Having the whole class together means you can also introduce yourself to the three you hadn't met yet. You can see them, the two males with their arms up. But the red clad girl is nowhere to be seen, you frown, _had she left the group?_

"All against?" Kaede drops her hand, rolling her eyes as Kokichi raises his hand.

You stop the small smile from coming to your face, instead tilting your head in acknowledgment. Then you lead the class into the kitchen, hoping nothing would go wrong.

* * *

It only takes a few crude exchanges between Miu and Kokichi before the inevitable happens. You don't know who starts it, but either Miu had enough, or Kokichi was bored of arguing with her. You're helping the less skilled cookers of the group, along with Kirumi. Then everything goes silent after a strange 'Thut' kind of noise.

You blink, turning around as a handful of flour is thrown into the air, covering everyone and causing chaos. People are coughing, laughing or frozen in confusion. You frown, about to scold Kokichi - _Who you'd just made eye contact with_ \- but his smile only seems to grow as you start speaking.

"Kokichi wha-" Your eyes widen, and you duck just in time to miss a plate of curry. You stand back up, ready to pull Kokichi out of the kitchen, but something sticks itself to the side of your face.

You peel it off, grimacing at the sticky food falling from your face and the plate it was on. You whirl around to see who had thrown it, just to see a panicking Shuichi and cackling Kaede.

_I see how it is_. You grab at the table behind you, Kaede stops laughing as you grab a donburi you'd just made. You throw it into the air, warm rice and vegetables raining down on both Kaede and Shuichi. Sure, it isn't sticky or gooey, but you have to make do.

The whole kitchen descends into chaos. And people are running into the dining room, trying to take cover from the food raining down. Kaede has somehow gotten her hands on more curry - _Who is making so much curry_?!- advancing on you cautiously. She rears her arms back, readying the throw. But you run from the room, Kaede following hot on your heels. Someone has set up a barrier of chairs, and you jump over them, ducking behind them.

You had thought ahead, managing to bag some spices and sauces. You hurriedly sort through them, peering over the top and squirting tomato sauce at the approaching Kaede. She stumbles back, but then throws the curry at your face. You duck, it hitting the chair. You look over the top, opening a shaker of cinnamon. Kaede had disappeared, gone to get more weapons. Or restock on curry. You just hope it's all been used up.

You turn to your right, finally acknowledging your fellow shelter takers.

Kiibo is beside you, arms covering his head as he mutters to himself. You pat him on the shoulder, smiling warmly, unsure of how to comfort him in the situation. He tenses, looking at you in confusion before turning away. You then see the light green haired boy from earlier that you haven't met. Finally, Miu is beside him, fiddling with an invention, perhaps? She looks very focused. It's almost hammer like in shape, mainly white but with stripes of blue and pink.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met yet." You say whilst leaning past Keebo and looking at the boy.

"No, we haven't, I'm **Rantaro Amami** , I'm afraid Ican't remember my talent." He looks pretty calm considering the situation, sending you a sorry smile.

"That's fine, I had... trouble remembering my own. Well, I'm (Name)." His eyebrow quirks at your words, and he seems to lean forwards, looking intrigued.

"You... too?"

Before you can continue your conversation, liquid is dumped all over you and nearby Kiibo. Your attention snaps upwards, at the smug Kaede above you. She cackles and drops the container she was holding, whatever she has dumped on you has no smell or colour, leading you to believe it's simply water.

“What the hell?!” Miu sputters, holding out her invention as she regards her dripping wet clothes.

“Ah...” Rantaro murmurs, looking down at his soaked shirt.

“...” Kiibo mutely watches the water run down his body.

“UGH!” Miu stands up abruptly, glaring at Kaede as she points at her furiously, “Look what you’ve done!” She pushes the contraption to Kaede’s chest, “You coulda’ completely destroyed it!”

“I-I’m really sorry, I’m so so-”

“Shut it.” Miu growls, “You’re just lucky I’m the gorgeous girl genius who can fix others damn mistakes.”

She stalks out of the room, her movement stiff and jagged. You glance at Kaede then to Rantaro and Kiibo, “I’m sorry about this. I’m going to follow Miu and check she is alright.”

“It’s fine,” Rantaro says, “I’m gonna head off and get changed.”

“I’ll come with you then,” Kiibo announces, getting up off the floor.

So you walk down the hallways, outside and to Miu’s lab which feels much more imposing now that it’s owner is aggravated.

As you enter she narrows her eyes at you, but exhales loudly as Kiibo comes in behind.

“...Get outta here,” she mutters, wringing her clothes in her hands to drain them off water.

“I’m so-” you begin as she turns away.

“Get out.”

“Alright then,” Kiibo nods, already walking from the room.

“Hey, I meant this idiot, not you.” She calls out, avoiding looking at you.

You grimace, bow your head and make your exit. Just before you close the door, your gaze lands on the invention Miu had been tinkering with in the kitchen. _What a strange contraption..._

_Now, time to clean the kitchen_. You ease into a jog, alone with your thoughts.

You slow to a walk, arriving at the dining room, seeing people slumped over the table and chairs, some fast asleep and others just lying there. You move into the kitchen, Kirumi already trying to tidy the mess. It seems she'd stopped the fight and moved everyone from the kitchen, frown evident on her face.

"Need some help?" You gaze around the room, there's food all over the walls, but one corner is clean thanks to Kirumi.

"If you could take over cleaning while I prepare breakfast, I'd be grateful." She sighs, wiping her brow and slumping slightly.

"Of course." You agree, taking the cloth she's using to clean from her.

* * *

The quiet sounds of conversation drift into the kitchen as you and Kirumi work. It's pleasing, a calming feeling has settled over both rooms, it seems. It appears the food fight _had_ been good after all, you hum silently, pleased. After the unsettling of the motive announcement, the group had needed to let off steam, and there are many ways to do that, some... more unpleasant than others.

You'd never have participated in something so childish if you had not predicted this would be the outcome, you assure yourself it isn't because of your small, defiant side.

It is reigned in, but sometimes takes overpowers your more strategic and analytic side. _Sadly_.

You list off who you had met while you work, trying to keep your mind active.

* * *

\- Kaede, kind and optimistic. You hope you can grow closer, become friends. She's the most trusted of your classmates, therefore a natural leader.

\- Shuichi, silent but strong willed. He's shy but can break out of his shell. You won't push him to open up.

\- Kokichi, childish and mischievous, _if_ you fall victim to his facade. He's secretly a scared teenager, just like everyone else.

\- Kaito, optimistic and bright. He's just like Kaede, if you're being honest. People are growing to trust him, liking how cheerful he is.

\- Miu, boisterous and yet cowardly, perhaps there's some unresolved issues there... If possible, you'd like to learn more about her.

\- Rantaro, laid back and mysterious. He's an enigma to you, in all honesty. But you like his calming energy.

\- Himiko, lazy but enthusiastic about her talent. She seems like the youngest here, and could learn to be motivated.

\- Tenko, she seems hyper. You think she avoids your male classmates, sending them glares if they get near her and Himiko.

\- Angie, kinda strange. She seems nice, though.

\- Tsumugi, quiet but enthusiastic about cosplay and anime. She really opens up if you get her talking about her interests.

\- Korekiyo, odd. He's another enigma. However you _do_ know he's really into how you and your classmates act. Guess he really is cut out for his ultimate title.

\- Kiib-

"I'm done here," Kirumi breaks off your thoughts, already rushing out into the dining room with food.

You sigh deeply, taking a second to observe what you've done. The kitchen is clean, save for a few spots on the ceiling and floor. Which you'd have to attend to later, if you could get more specific cleaning supplies from Monokuma. It doesn't seem like there is a cleaning storage room, so turning to him was the only option.

You stiffen, hearing Miu's voice. _Is she already done?_ You should take this chance to apologise.

You leave the kitchen, catching sight of Miu with her hands on her hips as she huffs. Someone has set the table up with the chairs, but unable to clean them there's still some marks. Whoever had done it you were thankful to.

"Miu." You approach her, clasping your hands together in front of you. "I would like to apologise taking away your time."

You tilt your head downwards, eyes on your wrist. The motive is _still_ there, _still_ threatening you with Kaede's death.

_What are you going to do about it?_

"Hah! You should be sorry!" Miu clamps her hands to her hips, pushing her chest out, "Why dontcha' get on your knees and be-"

"-It is alright, it was not your, or Kaede's fault." Kiibo cuts Miu off ( _Thankfully_ ) and had noticed Kaede to your right, who looks ready to beg for forgiveness.

"I will make sure nothing like this happens again." You assure him, _or are you speaking to yourself?_

Kaede mumbles out an apology, unable to look either of them in the eye. You turn, satisfied with your apology and sit down, Kaede moves into the seat next to you. Kirumi finishes bringing out all the food, everyone thanks her gratefully.

"You have no need to still feel guilty." You don't look at Kaede as you speak, simply staring straight ahead.

"But I was the one who-" She starts but you cut her off with a glare.

“-That's been addressed, it's in the past, Kaede."

She manages a nod, taking the initiative to start eating. You copy her, glad that everyone is able to eat. It seems red girl has come, ignoring everyone around her. There's also the giant you hadn't met, sitting next to Kokichi. They both seem happy with the set up, but you just hope Kokichi doesn't push him into anything.

"I think we should address the motive now." You state, looking around the table at everyone.

Monokuma pops out of the air, standing in the middle of the table, "And I think I'll tell you how it works, and you won't leave the room!" He grumbles, obviously angry at being ignored earlier.

"If you fail to complete your task, you will be injected with deadly poison, dying almost instantly." A ripple of worry goes through everyone, shifting in their seats as they stare at their wrists. "And if your motive is something to do with another person, for example, 'Such and such will die in two days if you don't murder'," he turns towards you, red eye glinting, "Then they will be injected if you don't fulfil the request!"

He is obviously speaking directly to you, making sure you hear the seriousness of the situation.

He leaves, with everyone shaken and worried. Including yourself, you fight to keep your breathing in check. You close your eyes, gripping your jacket in an attempt to steady yourself.

_Kaede will be_ _killed_ _, she will_ _die_ _. The kind girl next to you will die in two days, unless you kill somebody_.

"Ok," You surprise yourself at how calm it sounds, "Now, should we vote on whether we'll show our motives?"

Everyone agrees, too shaken to argue or offer a suggestion.

"Everyone for showing," You keep your hand down, causing a few people to stare at you. _You're_ the one to bring this all up, so why aren't _you_ voting in favour? "Everyone against." You put your hand up, finding only Kokichi to have his hand up.

You swallow, unable to keep the worry off your face anymore. On one hand it will limit murder possibilities, but it also means Kaede will know. She'll know that she is your motive. _But... is that really a bad thing. No, yes?_

"So, are we gonna go person to person until we've gone through everyone?" Kokichi raises an eyebrow, allowing you a break from your thoughts. " _Man_ , that's a lot of work,"

He doesn't seem all that worried about showing his motive, he simply putting his hand up to distance himself from everyone else, that much is obvious. But he appeares slightly shaken, too. _Why_?

"Well, there's no other way," Someone comments.

Everyone seems to shrug it off, deciding it's best to waste time instead of risking murder. Which of course is smartest, _but_... You still have to deal with Kaede.

She's already turned to you with a grin, holding her wrist in front of you, "We'll show each other at the same time?"

Your breathe catches, _fight or flight? Which one will you pick?_ You inhale deeply, mustering a neutral expression before pressing the button on your bracelet, as Kaede reflects your actions. Kaede reads the flashing words, eyes widening as she reels backwards.

Meanwhile, you're reading her motive.

**You cannot speak to Shuichi until a murder occurs.**

You blink, furrowing your eyebrows. She _hasn't_ spoken to Shuichi, now you realise. But her motive is _so_ much less threatening than yours, you're here being threatened with a death if you don't murder. But she just has to not speak to Shuichi, you almost feel envious. Has she shown _him_ , though?

"Have you shown Shuichi?" You question, trying to ease into conversation.

She nods slowly, "I-i... You can't murder someone, (Name)." A determined look is plastered on, but you can easily detect the layer of fear and panic behind it.

"Who said I would?" The question rolls off your tongue before you can stop it.

The determination falls as she turns away from you and fiddles with her hands. _There it is, the reason you'll never have friends_. You look away from the girl, not wanting to make any more problems, however...

You sigh deeply, "That came out wrong," turning back to her, "I have the social skills of a rock with a sarcastic attitude,"

That earns a small laugh as she looks around the table before settling on you. You hesitate before continuing, "I've been saying some weird things since I've been here... I guess it's the stress. But that's no excuse,"

"It's okay!" She reassures you, "I think we're all worried about the situation,"

Well, that's not news to you. Just with one look around the table it becomes obvious everyone is _extremely_ anxious. But it still manages to reassure you she won't hate you for something so small as miscommunication.

"Thank you," You muster a genuine smile.

She returns the smile, "Guess we need to go around and show our motives, huh?"

* * *

_Nobody_ , underline and highlight nobody, _has a motive like yours_. They all seem taken aback when you show yours, and you steadily grow more angry as the day progresses. It's all petty stuff, like not being able to enter a room without greeting everyone first. _Strange_ , but not really much of a problem. It also makes you wonder if you're supposed to be the first killer, it seems fairly scripted— _all the events_. It'd make sense... Or perhaps somebody has noticed you're picking up on some things you shouldn't be?

You don't know which is more concerning.

"Hello, I'm (Name), it's nice to meet you," you bow your head in acknowledgement, then look up at the make towering over you.

"Ah, hello! I am Gonta Gokuhara, **Ultimae Entomologist** ," He beams down at you.

Uh oh, not _another_ person you're quick to like.

He speaks in third person, a strange thing Tenko also seems to do occasionally. He hangs around Kokichi it seems, and now you've met him it confirms your suspicions. He is innocent and easily taken advantage of. You just hope Kokichi's intentions with him are more friendly than what you fear.

Then you leave for your dorm, ready to sleep the rest of the day, even though it's only late morning. You open your door and slump onto your bed instantly. Not even bothering to close your door, not caring if someone has access to your room.

_Maybe they would spare you from having to deal with the Kaede situation._

* * *

You blink awake, stifling a yawn. Nothing looks amiss so far, you scan the room, everything looks exactly the same, not to mention the fact that you are _very_ much alive. But something has happened, maybe not in your room, but you have a gut feeling that today would mark the beginning.


	6. Death and Detectives

You ignore the butterflies in your stomach, trying to think positive in anyway. Something is definitely wrong. Something has happened while you were asleep, you're sure of it. Already your heartbeat and breathing are erratic, and you find it difficult to focus on leaving the room. You shut the door behind you, leaving the dorms without locking your door. There's nothing of importance in your room anyway. 

Your legs are like jelly making it a struggle to walk normally. The sun outside should feel warm, it being past midday, but instead it has no effect. You haven't spent much time outside, and it doesn't seem like you ever will. It feels too unnatural, the lack of bird song, bugs and nature in general. 

As you approach the main building you glance around, the feeling of being watched growing. It sends a shiver down your spine. You shake it off, sporting a nonchalant expression and open the doors. 

It's even worse inside. It seems much dimmer than normal, and the absence of any noise beside your breathing is making it all too much. 

You roll your eyes, _nothing is wrong! Everything is fine. Everyone is fine, nobody would've caved into the pathetic motives. None of them are enough, right? Everyone here can resist the temptation, right?_

Where exactly are you going, _anyway_? 

You stop walking, tilting your head and staring off to the side, deep in thought. There's no reason for you to be pacing down the hallways. If someone has been murdered it's not your concern, you have no attachment to anyone here! You assure yourself if the worst were to occur you'd be unfazed, brushing it off. 

_But... nobody can actually brush of murder, can they_? Unless you're a sociopath. Everyone here has their own strange characteristics, but _hope_ fully being mentally stable is something everyone possessed, _ah, how good would that be!_

But you doubt it, you yourself have some issues. 

"(Name)?" You snap into reality, eyes landing on a confused Shuichi. He is mirroring your head tilting, cap somehow staying atop his head. You catch the smile making its way onto your lips, he's unknowingly copied you, and it's kind of cute. 

"Hmm? Is there something you need, Shuichi?" You revert back to standing straight, placing a finger to your chin.

"I... uh, just saw you standing in the middle of the hallway looking thoughtful..." He explains, fiddling with his hat.

"I was just wondering... Does something feel amiss to you?" You lean back on your heels and cross your arms, feeling quite at ease with the boy. 

There are a few... _quirky_ people among the seventeen of you, and while they aren't necessarily bad people, they are more draining and put you on edge. You feel comfortable around a limited number of them, Shuichi is quiet and thought before speaking, similar to you. Perhaps his anxious attitude allows you to relax around him, though you haven't had many chances to speak to him.

"Y-Yeah, it does." He frowns at the ground, _if the ultimate detective feels like something is wrong... then..._

You hum before walking past Shuichi, "Shall we investigate, Detective?" 

He avoids answering, then nods and catches up to you. There is no noise besides the sound of Shuichi walking and the noise of breathing. Falling into a comfortable silence you allow your arms to fall by your side, walking at a brisk pace. 

_Where will you go first?_

"Where have you been so far?" You look to your left, where Shuichi's walking. 

"Well, we were all in the kitchen, as you know." He replies smoothly, apparently switching to detective mode, "But other than that, I've only walked down this hall,"

You take in the information, nodding slowly. Well, it is unlikely something has happened in the kitchen. But where would you to go to search? To look in every room would take forever. Hopefully whatever has happened comes to you, not making you search the entire building.

Unfortunately, hope came through for you.

"NO!" 

You and Shuichi freeze, glancing around for danger. Your heart drums against your ribs, making it hard to focus. But then you inhale, shoot a glance at Shuichi and take off, running towards the scream. 

As you pass a door that is partially open, the sounds of shock and horror reach your ears. You skid to a stop, pushing open the door the whole way boldly. And your gut twists horribly.

"A body has been discovered! Please make your way to the ultimate magicians lab!" The monitors switch on, humming a sickly, cheerful tune. You pay them no attention visually, too absorbed in the scene before you.

Tenko is on her knees, shaking an unmoving Himiko. You look at the ground for half a second, restraining yourself from becoming sad or emotionally unbalanced. You blink and look back at Tenko, who has started sobbing softly, covering her mouth as her body shakes. 

_She's usually so... loud._

Even though you barely know either of them, you can't help but feel the pain of seeing Tenko sobbing stab through your heart. You enter the room, swiftly moving beside Tenko and placing a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't acknowledge you at all, simply closing her eyes and hugging herself.

"What the f— is goin' on?" Miu is the first to arrive, pushing past Shuichi who stands in the doorway.

You shoot Miu a disapproving glare, frowning at her lack of manners. You don't know them very well, but you will sure as hell tread lightly around Tenko, trying not to make things worse. 

_If that is possible_. She's stopped crying, instead just staring off into space, eyes glazed over. 

Shuichi moves into the room, looking around suspiciously. He looks at Tenko, about to speak, but thinks better of it and averts his eyes guiltily. 

People are slowly arriving, with gasps of shock and a few other... _strange_ coping mechanisms. 

At least, you _hope_ it's them disguising their horror, not... _something else._

You slide your hand under Himiko's chin, pressing into her neck. There is no heartbeat, you grimace, although it is already fairly obvious she's dead, you thought to double check.

"It appears you're all here!" Monokuma pops out of nowhere, _as per usual,_ "Looks like someone's been murdered! Investigation time!" Spouting crap, _as per usual_. "Use your monopads to help you find the culprit!"

You pull out your monopad, frowning as it lights up with a picture of Himiko. You scroll down, reading the information it has displayed. 

_Himiko Yumeno, ultimate Magician. Time of death: 3:21 pm._

That... wasn't long ago, as it has just turned four pm. And you'd gotten here roughly 3:50 pm. 

_Cause of death: blunt force trauma to back of head, no other signs of injury._

Well, at least it would've been quick. There is nothing else noted, so you slide the pad into you right pocket, standing up from the ground and stretching your legs. They ache as you've been in the same position for a while, and you wince as a shooting pain goes down your side. 

Everybody else has just finished looking through their pads, varying degrees of worry displayed on their faces. A few try to comfort the silent Tenko, who remains motionless and staring vacantly. A full one-eighty on her normal demeanour. But death does that to everyone. 

You'll try to help her later, but right now, you have a culprit to find. 

"I can't believe someone would... ac-actually-" Kaede is beside you, covering her mouth as she tries to remain composed. She stops talking, looking down at the ground.

"It was to be expect-"" you clear your throat, stopping mid sentence, _you have to stop saying stuff like that!_ "It is unfortunate. For now let's focus on finding the culprit, then grieve. After all, with Monokuma there has to be a twist. Maybe we have a time limit for investigating?" 

Kaede nods, a determined grimace plastered on her face. "Ok, lets do this,"

You push down your feelings as you approach Himiko's body. You run your hands over her, checking for any injuries other than the one on her head. Finding none you lift her body, allowing yourself to get a better view of the wound. Kaede moves away, averting her eyes.

You push away her hair, noting that the injury is on the left side of her head and extends to her ear. The strength needed to kill with only brute force is a lot, so anyone strong is suspicious. _What a pain that many of your classmates are powerful enough..._

She was likely hit from the back, otherwise she could've seen it coming. The way her body is on the ground also affirms that, her body is turned away from the door where the culprit would have entered. The culprit is also likely a left handed person, considering the placement of the injury. A valuable piece of information.

꧁Evidence File _-_ 𝙻𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚝꧂

Leaving the body examination at that you stand up.

You walk around the room, examining the various contraptions that are in the room. A clear glass tank, a cupboard with sharp knives(?) protruding from every angle... It sure is a magicians room. But it also means whoever has murdered Himiko was in a rush, or hadn't thought everything through. They could've hidden her body somewhere, like in the cupboard with knives. If they had closed the door, her body would have been mangled beyond recognition. 

_Perhaps someone was coming back to the room and they had no chance to do anything more...? Someone like Tenko?_

You glance over at Tenko, her witness would be a great help. She _was_ the first on scene, making her a prime suspect, but she would also have to be an acting pro to be pulling this off...

You're just about to stop looking around the room when something shiny catches your eye. The floor of the knifed cupboard is covered in scraps of metal. You tilt your head and kneel in front of it and then reach out, picking a piece up. You rub it against your thumb, pushing just enough so it cuts your skin. You don't push it in far enough to bleed, not wanting to contaminate the scene of the crime with your blood.

You bite your lip, putting the shard back with the rest. You can't make out what the smashed object used to be... It just looks like white pieces... _wait, Is that some blood on that shard_? You pick up the piece and sniff it, confirming it. With nothing else jumping out at you, you stand up.

꧁Evidence File _-_ 𝚂𝚖𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚋𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝꧂

So, moving onto alibis.

"Where were you when this happened, Kaede?" You turn to the female beside you, who is frantically playing the air, _is that her way of calming down?_

"Well... I decided to look around for my ultimate room," She grins sheepishly, "So I don't really have an alibi... But I did pass a few people! I saw Tsumugi near your room, then Kokichi and Gonta..." 

You nod, "We-"

"Wait!" She exclaims, eyes widening, "I passed Himiko and Angie." 

You purse your lips at the information, _Himiko and Angie? What had happened to Tenko?_ "Do you know when that was?" 

She tilts her head, "2...2:30? I'm not sure..." She groans, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Were they headed in this direction?" 

"I think so,"

"Last question, which is your dominant hand?" You question, hoping you don't have to suspect her.

"Right, why?" She scrunches her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, no reason,"

You look around the room, Angie is talking to Kaito and Shuichi. She has her hands held together, eyes closed. Her eyes snap open and she swings her body to the right, then the left, causing both Shuichi and Kaito to be uncomfortable and confused. You can't hear what they're talking about, but you're sure you can hear her saying 'Atua' a lot. 

"Who should we speak to first?" You ask Kaede, before frowning at yourself, "Oh, I forgot to say where _I_ was. I came back from my dorm, meeting Shuichi a few metres away from the entrance. Then we heard Tenko and came here."

Kaede smiles knowingly, "Shuichi is really nice, huh?"

"Indeed he is," You shrug off her tone of voice, turning to the closest person next to you, which happens to be Kirumi.

"Kirumi, may I ask if you have an alibi?" She folds her hands over her dress as you speak.

"I was in the kitchen, finishing the cleaning," ah, you'd forgotten about that, "Ryoma and Korekiyo were in the dining room, I'm sure they can provide me with an alibi." 

"If I can ask, which is your dominant hand?"

"I am ambidextrous," Kirumi answers, and you try to remain unfazed. 

"Thank you for your time," You bow your head and move on, Kaede trails along, sticking to your side.

Now you have the added implications of someone being ambidextrous. You absentmindedly tug on a strand of hair in frustration. 

You could go directly to Tenko and Angie, considering they were with Himiko the most, and it seem they had been the two to see her first and last. 

_That is..._ if there isn't a third party, the murderer. It is unlikely it's Tenko, you'd already been over that, but could it be Angie? She doesn't really seem like the type to murder. But everyone can snap and she had the opportunity. _But_ you'll focus on alibis for now. So you move onto Tsumugi, who's looking quite concerned.

"Tsumugi, where were you this afternoon?" You cross your arms, examining her expression. You'd never actually gotten her ultimate, you will have to inquire about that later...

"W-well I was looking for you, actually," Her expression morphs to a sheepish one, "I was hoping I could enter your ultimate room,"

"Ah, ok. Kaede said you were near there, I still have to ask for a second key... on that note, I don't know your ultimate," You hold a finger to your chin, waiting for her introduction.

"Oh, right. It just plain slipped my mind!" She lights up, a smile gracing her features, " **Tsumugi Shirogane, ultimate cosplayer**!" 

Well, she has an alibi at least. Though it's not like Kaede had seen her the whole time... She had ample time to murder Himiko. 

"Interesting... Can I ask which your dominant hand is?" 

"Uh... Right," She looks at her hands, as if by simply seeing them she can tell which one it is.

"Do you have an alibi?" You muster a bored expression, turning to Kokichi who is smiling mischievously after asking his question. Gonta is beside him, trying to get Kokichi to rephrase his answer, making it more 'gentleman-like'. You almost smile at the duos antics.

"I do, actually. I was with Shuichi," You answer swiftly, daring him to rebut your statement. 

"Ok then," he shrugs and ignores you, targeting Kaede next, "What about you, Huh Huh HUH?!" 

It's childish and _very_ in character. You quirk an eyebrow, it does surprise you that he didn't continue talking to you, though. So you smile softly at Gonta, who looks slightly lost.

"Afternoon Gonta, I heard you were with Kokichi earlier?" 

"Yes, Gonta and Kokichi were outside, looking for bug friends," He smiles so innocently, you almost whip around and begin to lecture Kokichi. You will protect this boy with your life, if need be. 

"That sounds nice, perhaps one day we could search for bugs, together?" He lights up at your words, and you resist the urge to murder Monokuma for stranding someone like _him_ here. Ah, now you'll have to make a list of people who hurt him. A Gonta protection list. 

"Which hand do you mainly use, Gonta?" You hope that's simple enough for him to understand, considering he may not know what ambidextrous means.

"Gonta can use both hands!" He looks so proud of himself you almost mirror his smile.

Kokichi's finishes talking with Kaede, who seems flustered by how intense and interrogative he's acting towards her. He sighs, looking at his hand, "How boring,"

Well _someone's_ having mood swings. Kaede looks at you with wide eyes, clutching at her shirt and breathing dramatically. You roll your eyes, lip twitching as you stop a smile. 

"Who next?" Kaede gets over her Kokichi shock.

"We should talk to Ryoma and Korekiyo, then we can confirm Kirumi was in the kitchen," You glance around the room for the two, seeing them speaking to one another makes your job easier.

"Korekiyo, Ryoma, Kirumi says you were both in the kitchen?" You tilt your head slightly, eyes flitting to both of them.

* * *

Everybody that you've talked to: Kaede, Tsumugi, Kirumi, Kokichi, Gonta, Ryoma, Korekiyo, Kaito( _Who was outside too, confirmed by Gonta_ ), Rantaro, Kiibo and a resistant **Maki Harukawa**. 

It was the first time you had really met Maki, who is the **ultimate child care giver**. It made you question everything, but you begrudgingly accept her story. It leaves Tenko, Angie and Miu. Tenko is huddled up in the corner of the room, having done nothing else. You truly feel sorry for the poor girl.

All of your classmates are right handed or ambidextrous. But only Kirumi, Gonta ( _supposedly, if he knew what you even meant by your question_ ), Korekiyo and Kiibo are ambidextrous. There are no left handers.

"Miu, do you have an alibi?" You and Kaede approach the blonde, who seems more toned down than earlier. Perhaps reality has sunk in?

"Haa, I'm getting sick of repeating this," shes back... "I was in my lab." She rolls her eyes, placing both hands on her hips.

"So no alibi?" You affirm with a quirked eyebrow. 

"Eh? I-I I'm always at my lab, _besides_ , I'm too gorgeous to commit a crime so-" annd shes rambling, you and Kaede throw glances at each other, not really listening to what she's saying.

"Ok, ok, what's your dominant hand?" You interrupt her.

"Hee?! Dominant?!" She giggles, "My right hands the t-"

"Ok! thanks!" You walk away, leaving her sputtering.

Everybody you've spoken to has an alibi, to some degree. Kirumi, Ryoma and Korekiyo were in the kitchen. Kokichi, Gonta and Kaito were outside. Rantaro had been speaking with Kiibo in the library, and they saw Maki stalking the shelves. Tsumugi and Kaede had been in the hallways, _not great alibis but a few people had seen them_. Now all that was left was Tenko and Angie's alibis, and you are _not_ looking forward to prodding Tenko.

"Angie, were you with Himiko earlier? Kaede said she say you two," You ask her.

"Ya-ha! Angie was with Himiko, but I was blessed with art inspiration so I left her and searched for paint supplies!" Well she seems happy? She's smiling brightly, eyes sparkling as she examines you and Kaede. 

"So you left her? Did she say where or what she was going to do?" You refold your arms.

"Well I am a mere vessel," Ah _right_ , "So I _had_ to leave her. Himiko was going to her ultimate room, but that's all Angie knows!" 

"Which is your dominant hand?" You repeat the phrase for what feels like the hundredth time.

"I can use both hands pretty well thanks to-" You zone out, eyes glazing over.

You consider questioning her further, but something tells you that she might just talk about Atua and not Himiko. "Well, thank you Angie,"

"See-you-nara!" She exclaims while gesturing wildly, you wave towards her, slightly confused but not going to question it. 

You inhale and approach Tenko. She's got her knees pulled up to her chest, arms lying idly by her side. She's not staring off into space any more, though, instead her gaze is locked on Himiko. You grimace and step in between her and Himiko's body. She blinks, then slowly looks up at you.

"Hey, Tenko," You say softly, moving beside her and sitting down, "I'm so sorry,"

She doesn't react, but then her lip starts wobbling and tears are pouring. You awkwardly pull the girl into a hug, she slowly wraps her arms around you, gripping tightly onto you and crying onto your shoulder. _And_ now your shoulder is drenched and you feel like she might never stop crying. 

Kaede kneels down in front of both of you, rubbing Tenko's back and throwing a worried glance at you. _This is not in the job description_. You keep your breathing steady, a strange déjà vu feeling coming over you. Someone else crying onto your shoulder, unable to process the tragedy they had just witnessed. The tragedy _you_ had also been there to witness. . . And-

"Why wo-would someone hurt Hi-" Tenko begins, voice scratchy and she's hiccups, "-Himiko?!" 

"I don't know, and that's where you come in," You both pull out of the hug, you regard her sympathetically, "Did you come in on her like this?"

She wipes her tears away, making a move towards her nose, but you pull a tissue from your pocket and hand it to her. She looks taken back, so does Kaede, but you had foreseen tissues being a useful item to have on hand. And when you had cleaned the kitchen you'd stuffed some into your pocket. 

She blows into the tissue, "I-i came to see her," she's on the brink of crying again, but her words are clear if a little hoarse, "And she was here, just... exploring her room."

"So she was alive when you came in?" You bite your lip and your gaze flits over to Kaede, who is listening intently.

"Yes, and then I had to use the restroom after we talked for a bit," She sniffs and uses the tissue to brush away more accumulating tears, "T-then I came ba-"

꧁Evidence File _-_ 𝙲𝚞𝚕𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚕 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎꧂

She goes silent, and you follow her eyes to Angie. Tenko puts her head on her knees, grasping at herself tightly and sobbing. You scoot closer to her and wrap one arm around her shoulders. You and Kaede stare at each other awkwardly, both seemingly novices in the comforting zone. 

But at least you've gotten Tenko to speak, and any information can help you at this point. 

"Hey... Tenko... Which is your dominant hand?"

"Wh-what?" She looks at you quizzically, tears stopping for the moment, "Right, w-why?"

You smile awkwardly and wave your hand, "Oh... never mind,"

Though you don't have a specific culprit in mind, there are a few loose ends that are pointing at someone. You quickly look at said person, seeing them alone on the other side of the room.

"And investigation time is over!" 

* * *

As you all head to where Momokuma told you to go, you churn the new information over and over. You bite your lip and frown at the ground, trailing behind everyone. 

They all stop moving, and you quickly stop too, not wanting to walk into someone. You look up from the ground, surveying where you now are. A large fountain with a... _buff(?)_ monokuma statue stands before you.

You quirk an eyebrow, ready to question Momokuma _what_ the actual _hell_ _-_

You have no time to think, as the whole area shifts, the fountain pulling itself apart and revealing a doorway behind it. Your classmates hesitate, all staring at it in worry. 

_Are you really supposed to go in there? Really monokuma?_

Everyone slowly files in, with you entering last. The doors(?) close, leaving everyone to shift on their heels uncomfortably. It is dim inside and with a jolt the room shifts, you‘re going down, _way_ down.

"Is this... an elevator?!" Kaede's voice exclaims with shock easily distinguished. 

A chorus of replies lift into the air, everyone feeling the need to affirm it. You, Shuichi and Tenko seem to be the only ones to remain silent, she is staring down at the ground, hands clenching and unclenching on repeat. You almost wince just by watching her actions, she is hurt, so _very_ hurt. 

Everyone stumbles as the lift halts, opening out into a courtroom looking place. There are seventeen podiums, and a spot for Monokuma and the monokubs, who have decided to grace you all with their presence. You feel your lip curl in disgust at them, biting back your anger. 

You all move in front of a podium, Tenko instantly sees the image of Himiko with her face crossed with pink in the shape of two magician wands. You worry the girl might burst into tears again as she sidles into the spot next to it, eyes never straying from Himiko. You find yourself moving into the podium opposite Tenko, in between Kaede and Kokichi. 

"Let's get this started! The murder case of Himiko Yumeno, ultimate magician!" Monokuma announces happily, joyfully gesturing at you all.

You narrow your eyes at the bear, _how is nobody else picking up on the whole 'there's an audience beside you guys'? Literally nobody can tell? Shuichi_? You cast a glance at said boy, him grimacing in expectation. 

"Indeed, let us begin." 


	7. Weapons and Suspects

"What's the murder weapon?" Shuichi is the first to speak, breaking the silent spell that has befallen everyone. 

Who could blame you all though? You are being forced to find out the culprit, not many of you here have been through this before. Perhaps Shuichi and even you had, but it is highly unlikely anybody else here is prepared to solve a murder case. And one with so little clues at that, and as Shuichi had said, what _was_ the weapon used? There had been no trace of it, had there?

You bite your lip and frown, _what if you've simply missed it? Have you already failed everybody miserably? Obviously you aren't good eno-_

"The culprit must have discarded of it," Korekiyo states, jolting you from your self depreciating thoughts.

Your frown fades, replaced with confusion. _Did they try to dispose of it? ...They did._

Everyone speaks at once, trying to shout over the rising voices and prove their theory. It is loud, _so loud_. You wince at how overwhelming the scene before you is, going so far as covering your ears in an attempt to gain silence. You've never experienced the saying ' _So loud you couldn't hear yourself think_ ' before, but this truly feels like even your thoughts are getting shouted over. 

Of course the murder weapon is extremely important, a _crucial_ factor in the case. But yelling over one another is no way to get to the desired destination. Something leaps into your throat and it makes you cough, you swallow, hoping it will go away. Your mouth feels extremely dry, and you aren't sure whether it is from all the noise or anxiety, but you feel light headed, almost on the brink of passing out. 

You just want to sink to the ground and curl into a ball, ignore everything going on around you, pretend everything is okay... Just like you always do. But that will get you nowhere, there is still a murderer on the loose, and by the looks of it, the shouting is just getting everybody riled up, and not addressing the problem. 

"Everybody shut UP!" You roar, although it is slightly a hiss, daring anybody to defy your words. 

The effect is immediate, everyone stops speaking, closing their mouths and turning to you. You take a deep breath, gripping onto the podium for support. While you've gotten what you want, you now also have everybody's attention directly on you, and it just makes you feel nauseous.

"We need to find out what object was used, yes," you begin, bringing your gaze up from the ground and making eye contact with everybody, one by one, "But this is getting us nowhere. So instead, let's focus on what _could have_ been used, we don't need a definitive answer, just a few things it could potentially be,"

"Aw, I liked the chaos..." You roll your eyes at Kokichi's complaint, but everybody else is agreeing, just like before.

It proves that _even_ in chaos people can band together, _even_ after murder and betrayal, everything can be fine. Even after the death of a loved one, things can go back to normal... _right_? _Have_... things gone back to normal for _you_? 

You shake the torrent of thoughts away, deciding to come back and think about your past later, right now all that matters are the people around you. You will bring the culprit to justice, in the name of hope! 

_Boy, that sure does sound like a cringey, repetitive line..._

"It was _blunt force trauma,_ " You state, relaying what you'd read, "It couldn't have been anything sharp, and the injury was on the back of her head, to the left, so we can conclude that the culprit is taller than Himiko," 

_And that they're able to use their left hand just as good as their right._

"Almost everybody here is taller than her, though," Points out Kirumi, who holds a gloved hand to her mouth, "Does that mean we must suspect everybody but Ryoma?"

"Not necessarily," You interject, "Some of us have alibi's."

"If I recall correctly, only Miu, Angie, Tenko, Kaede and Tsumugi don't have alibi's." Shuichi announces, casting glances at the people he mentioned.

The discussion then switches to the five, all trying to free themselves from suspicion, though Tenko doesn't say a word, she just keeps casting glances towards Himiko's picture. Tsumugi and Kaede aren't clear from suspicion, even though people had seen them at various points. But neither of them are who you suspect, you could be _very_ wrong, but some things are pointing directly towards who you suspect.

But you can't call them out just yet, not with how little information you have to back yourself up. At least in this case you were with Shuichi, alleviating the stress of being suspected. Unless someone thought you'd worked together, but as nobody is pointing fingers at either of you, you'll leave that thought alone.

You stare at the chaos before you, once again. And you swear you feel your eye twitch in agitation. 

_Children, they're all children!_

The talking has descended into shouting again, people trying to prove their innocence, others trying to convince everybody that it was _this_ person because of _that_. You pinch the bridge of your nose, groaning. You'll have to wrangle them back into order, like a disgruntled mother.

"Can we get back on the topic of the weapon?" You say, exasperation lacing through every word, "We can't keep getting sidetracked like this," _You guys need to focus!_ You keep that to yourself, not wanting to be overly antagonistic.

"So it wasn't anything sharp," Rantaro starts, "And we couldn't find anything in Himiko's room,"

Finally, people are talking about the weapon without getting mixed up in other stuff. You allow a brief moment of relief to pass through you, and slump slightly. This is extremely mentally exhausting, if not emotionally too. But perhaps you can steer everybody onto your suspect, and allow them to critique your idea. 

"Or did we..?" You add, causing your classmates to look at you, awaiting further information. 

"There was... something broken apart in Himiko's knife cupboard trick, thingy," You skip over the last word, wincing at how informal it sounds.

"So?" Rantaro asks, "You think that was the weapon?"

"Yes... no? I don't know-" you sigh, "All I know is that the murderer could have disposed of the weapon like that. I also found blood on one of the shards,"

"That could be from anyone though!" Tsumugi exclaims, "It doesn't help us at all!"

"I think we should talk about suspects!" Kokichi interjected, "I bet it was one of the first people to arrive!" 

You snap your fingers, nodding at Kokichi, "I agree, let's talk about that."

_I'll deal with the murder weapon subject later._

A few people throw questioning glances towards you, whereas Kokichi looks thrilled you agreed with him. 

"Well, Tenko was first to discover the body," Shuichi begins, "Then (Name) and I, followed by Miu." 

"I think Tsumugi was next, because I saw her there before me," Kaede speaks for the first time.

"So it was obviously Tenko!" Kokichi jumps to the conclusion, Shuichi trying to tell him not to assume that so quickly. You ignore him though, he doesn't _actually_ suspect Tenko.

You look over at said girl, who's still frozen in place. She's not going to defend herself any time soon, so it's up to you. And judging by the way a few people are throwing looks at her, you can tell she's a prime suspect. So it's not going to be easy to prove her innocence. 

"I don't believe it was Tenko," you state, "She seems honestly broken that Himiko's dead,"

"That does not prove she is not the killer," Shuichi looks slightly uncomfortable whilst disagreeing with you, "It could be possible Tenko murdered her by accident, thus her actions,"

You narrow your eyes at the boy, "While that may be true, I think that's much too simple. How would one 'accidentally' cause blunt force trauma?" 

You don't have a strong argument to defend Tenko, and it shows. You need to keep calm and collected, so you close your eyes and breath slowly while waiting for Shuichi's response. 

"She could have... overestimated Himiko's ability to dodge? Perhaps Tenko was trying to train with Himiko?" Shuichi is grasping at straws too.

"Why not ask her yourself, then?" You arch a brow and gesture to Tenko.

She seems to have zoned in on the conversation now that she's being spoken about. She frowns at the ground, then briefly looks up at you. 

"I was with Himiko before... it happened," She sounds a bit better than earlier, "Then I left for a f... few minutes." 

"Do you have any proof?" Korekiyo asks her and it starts a torrent of questions.

Tenko looks extremely overwhelmed which makes you sympathise with her, eyes softening while you watch her futile attempts to eliminate their suspicion. It's already hard enough to be suspected for you friends murder, but now that everybody is interrogating her at once it doesn't help.

_Nothing is going the way you want_. You grit your teeth, resisting the urge to yell at everyone once again. That would be the _third time_ , and so very impolite. Though at this point being impolite is the least of your worries, and you half consider letting go of the notion. 

"I-I didn't kill her!" Tenko exclaims, looking around the room wildly, as she grips the podium so hard her hands turn red, "I would never kill anyone! Let alone Himiko!"

"Ha, trying to act all goody-two shoes?!" Miu buts in.

"I bet it's all an act to make us sympathise with her!" Kokichi adds.

"If you admit to it now, Atua may forgive you!" Angie announces, hands clasped together above her head.

Tenko lets go of the podium, reeling away from it as tears form in her eyes. It is only seconds until she starts bawling, and that won’t help! You‘re getting sick of everybody in here very fast.

"Miu, shut up," You glare at the girl, then turned to Kokichi, "Kokichi, stop being so antagonistic," finally to Angie, "And Angie, don't try to make her admit anything,”

You harden your stare at the three, switching between them. Then you shake you head, sick of waiting for everyone to get to the same conclusion as you.

"I think it was Miu,” As soon as the words leave you mouth, you regret them. 

It's so straight forward, _so_ straight to the point. Miu looks shaken, but then she starts spewing insults and curses, which you choose to ignore. Everyone looks surprised and confused. _How can it be Miu?_

"She arrived extremely quickly to have been in her lab, which makes me think she was never actually in her ultimate room," you gesture with your hands, "Instead, she was close by, hoping Tenko didn't go back,”

"Miu saw the chance to attack Himiko when Tenko left, but she didn't have time to do anything but hit her before Tenko returned. I think... that the smashed up thing was one of her inventions," you conclude, leaving some information out to use later when someone tries to refute it.

"Do you have any more evidence else against Miu?" Kirumi asks.

"Ya' got a grudge or something, (Name)?" Miu scoffs, "You jealous because you lost in the genetic department?"

You almost smile at her insult. She's acting just how she usually does, but you can see her squirming, the tenseness of her muscles as she awaits your response. There's silence while you collect your thoughts, everybody waiting for you to continue your attack or let it go.

"How about instead of switching the conversation to me, we clarify that you have no proof you didn't murder Himiko,” You stare at her blankly, she _cannot_ prove _anything_. You've well and truly backed her into a corner, it's just if she chooses to acknowledge that, or verbally assault you.

"I-I," she stutters, face never settling on one expression for longer than a second, "Yo-you don't- I was..." She's at a loss for words, mouth hanging open while she looks at the floor, then her gaze snaps up to you, "I have no reason to murder anybody, especially not Miss flat as a board."

"Oh?" You quirk an eyebrow, "Will you explain what these things wrapped around our wrists are then?" 

You lift your arm, putting it on show for everyone to see. Everyone shifts uncomfortably, your grim reminder being the cause. You had nearly forgotten about it yourself, but they are _still_ there, _still_ threatening you all with various things. And if you remember correctly, Miu's had been... 

_Without you, the outside world will be without various inventions._

Or... _something_ of the sort. You had been slightly blinded by anger after the motive showing, which was earlier today, this _morning_ in fact. It left a heavy feeling in your chest, _this morning... you were all alive._ Now Himiko is dead. _And for what? Entertainment_? 

But back to the motives, your memory is hazy because your own motive blinded you. These are specifically targeted to their wearers, and must've felt threatening to each person, although yours is the only one with something so serious. 

Which feels unfair. But this whole set up is unfair, isn’t it? It isn’t like some game that seems impossible and you always find yourself dying and having to restart. _Well... it is similar in the fact that you can very well die._

"You wanted to escape and become the greatest inventor out there, didn't you?" You’re the one leading the conversation, accusing Miu alone.

A few people seem to have caught on, though. Hardened gazes on the stuttering female. Shuichi is slowly coming around too, detective brain clicking into gear. It’s sightly disappointing he is the one with a talent related to figuring our mysteries. 

And that leaves another problem, after this... will anyone realise you aren’t exactly a ' _designer_ '? Will Monokuma, or the mastermind(s) see you as a threat now? Perhaps you'll be a loose end that has to be terminated after.

You shiver, crossing your arms in an attempt to eliminate the exposed feeling the thought had produced. Nobody is paying attention to you, _thankfully_. All looks are on Miu. 

But that proves untrue as you catch Tsumugi with a hand to her face, gazing at you. She sees you looking at her, to which she smiles innocently. Does... does she have a something to say to you?

"Why would I waste a precious invention?!" Miu's reply comes, _finally_.

"It wasn't a waste in the long run, if you got away with it, you'd escape and produce more," you shrug, dropping your hands to your side, "But it also makes me think that you hadn't planned on attacking Himiko. However, you had still been planning to kill,”

"How- Why would I have been planning to kill?" She frowns at you, pushing out her chest and placing her hands on her hips. 

"As I've already said, your motive," you repeat, "I think... you were looking for someone who seemed easy to kill, someone... shorter and therefore less likely to overpower you,”

And now that you've released that information she freezes, have you hit the nail on the head... or is she simply unable to think of a reply? 

"Pah!" She raises her hands in anger, giving you a rude gesture, "As if!"

"I also... think you're ambidextrous." You say, "You lied to me when I asked you which your dominant hand was,"

"What is with you and dominance?!" She growls, "Hands your thing or sumthin'?!"

"The injury on Himiko's head was at the back, and to the left," You put a finger to your chin, "Meaning the attacker must have a strong left swing. Nobody here is purely left handed, they're either right of ambidextrous."

"So what?! The attacker might've decided to use a left swing to throw you off!" Miu rebuts and you can't fire back a reply.

"But you lied to me when I asked!" You point at her, "You were fidgeting and avoiding my eyes! All signs of lying," You take a deep breath, "Miu Iruma... You killed Himiko Yumeno with a left swing from behind, destroyed your hammer invention -the murder weapon- and waited around, hoping the body wouldn't be found!"

"He-e?" 

"Anybody care to recap...?" you ask, frankly exhausted.

"I will," Shuichi takes on the duty.

"Miu Iruma, the ultimate inventor received her motive bracelet. It prompted her to begin looking for a victim weaker and smaller than her. She carried around one of her inventions, a hammer shaped one which she had been tinkering with throughout the day, choosing between Himiko, Ryoma or Kokichi,” Shuichi explains.

"She saw a chance when Himiko was left alone once Tenko left for the bathroom. She struck Himiko from the behind, quickly stashing her invention in the cupboard and closed the door, possibly a few times to completely destroy the invention beyond recognition,”

"Once that was done she left the room, perhaps waiting for Tenko to come back. Tenko entered the room and discovered the body, attracting the attention of (Name) and I. Once the three of us were there she waited for the body announcement and came in the room. From the very beginning she had planned to say she was right handed, as she could prove it, being ambidextrous,”

"If asked she would use her right hand and then mess up with her left, eliminating suspicion from herself and pinning most of it on Tenko,” Shuichi sums up, closing his eyes as he finishes.

"Phew, this sure has been a long argument!" Monokuma exclaims randomly, "Time to vote on a culprit and get to the fun part!"

You frown, it has barely been an hour, hardly a ' _long argument'_. And what's this about a... fun part? What does he mean by that?

"Vote on who you think the blackened is!" One of the Monokubs clarifies, though it is unneeded. 

Miu's sputtering nonsense, and you feel kind of sorry for her. You vote on a picture of Miu, still unsure of what exactly is gong on. _This is nothing like a real trial!_ But the past two days have been nothing like normal days, so it seems everything here is strange.

"Miu iruma has been found guilty! But is she the murderer, or will you all have picked wrong and be executed!?" Monokuma's so excited you almost skim over what he just said.

_Holy heck_ _what_ _. Did he just... did he just say executed?!_ You snap your attention to Kaede beside you, who seems worried but not overly shocked. _Did... did they know? Did monokuma tell them?_ A quick look around the room seems to confirm it, there's worry but not much shock. 

"Miu is indeed, the culprit!" Monokuma continues, "Its punishment time!"

"N-no! I can't die!" Miu looks around wildly for an escape, "I still have so much to invent!" She moves away from her podium, "I have to bless the world with the gorgeous girl genius that I am! If it weren't for you-" She points and glares at you, "-I would be able to!"

_Hoo boy_ , you were not expecting this. You watch with delayed horror as Miu is pulled away. 

_I was not aware of this! I didn't know she would be killed!_ You find yourself reaching out to her, an obviously futile attempt. 

She's dropped in a pile of mechanical junk, heaving a groan as she tries to get out. 

Everybody watches as she winces from being cut on sharp edges. She yelps as something digs into her, but she manages to crawl out of the junk, onto a flat surface that seems suspiciously shiny, like it's been polished. 

**Miu Iruma, ultimate inventors punishment! Invention overdose!**

The ground shakes, and she whips around in shock as robots flood the scene. They look just like Monokuma but have two glowing red eyes, and advance upon her slowly. They all hold various weapons, from knives to katanas, one even has an axe. 

Your breath catches, and your eyes widen. _Is this actually happening?_! 

Miu breaks out of her shock, beginning to rummage through the junk around her, frantically looking for something to help her. 

She clicks pieces together, gritting her teeth in determination. She... looks so determined. _C'mon, Miu._ Even though she'd killed Himiko on... less than _comforting_ motives, you find yourself cheering her on silently. You clench your fists, willing for her to destroy the robots and survive. 

She's piecing together something, and you think she might _just_ have a chance. If she can make something that's long range she can protect herself. _She... might just have a chance, you've never been wrong about things like this before, so, maybe she'll make it out. But... make it out to what?_ And with that thought you feel your heart drop, there's a reason it's called an execution, and something about it seems _all_ to _familiar_. 

_Much too familiar._

And thoughts are flooding back to you, so many you grip the podium to steady yourself. You close your eyes and massage your temple, memories shouldn't cause pain, _right_? 

**"(Name), come look at this!"**

It's the girl again. A gleam in her eyes as she smiles brightly at you. The innocence of being young and thinking the world is a beautiful place. A place where people get along and watch-

You blink as the thought dissipates as a scream cuts through the air, you whirl around to where it came from, seeing Miu impaled by a katana. You cover your mouth as she struggles to dislodge herself. But it's too deep, _far_ too deep. There is blood pouring from the wound as she manages to free herself. She screams again, dropping to the ground in pain and writhing as more robots approach. 

You shake your head, wrapping your arms around you tightly. Then you shut your eyes tight.

Not seeing Monodam push Monosuke directly into the path of one of the robots, crushing him.

* * *

You leave in a daze, Miu's screams echoing in your ears. You don't even look around, don't even watch other people's reactions. You all file into the elevator, silence filling the air. And you know that everybody is hearing Miu's screams on repeat, just as you are. And _that's_ what snaps you awake.

You need to be there for the group, support them and guide them. So you muster a neutral expression, feeling your panic sink away as you begin your facade. It's not the first time, as you feel comfortable doing it, the familiarity is what makes your anxiety slip away. Which is... kind of good? It lets you put off a panic attack for now at _least_ , maybe it'll rush back to you later, but for _now_ it's gone. Hopefully it comes when you're alone, in your room _preferably_. 

The elevator stops moving, doors opening and you all get off. Walking back to the dorms in a dream like state. Well, _most_ of the group is. Kokichi seems unaffected, carefreeness written across every action as he smiles broadly. Kaede's beside Shuichi, the both of them extremely shocked. 

You start toward them, hoping to snap them out of the daze, but someone grips your jacket. You turn to them, tilting your head.

"Can I help you, Tenko?" You ask softly as she lets go of you.

"I thought I m-might feel better when I found out... who did it," She's so quiet you have to strain to hear, "But I don’t, I just feel... _so_ much worse!" 

"Ho-" 

You begin, but you're interrupted by the person you all want to see the least.

"I almost forgot!" Monokuma and the Monokubs pop out of the air, rushing around and unclipping the motives from each of your wrists, "They're old and boring now!" 

A small weight drops off your shoulder as the bracelet falls from your wrist into the paws of the green monokub. You sigh with relief internally. At least you won’t be the reason for Kaede's death.

* * *

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 **1** **[** 𝚎𝚗𝚍 **]**

𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 **2**?

**[** 𝚈𝚎𝚜 **] [** 𝙽𝚘 **]**


	8. Aftermath and Decisions

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟸

 **[** 𝙱𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗 **]**

* * *

With the motives gone, there's a lightness in the air, even after what just happened. A silent, collective sigh of relief is being breathed. It's amazing that it's even possible with the horrid sound and sight still fresh in mind, but in a way you're glad. 

Tenko however seems worse, _if that's possible_. You lean towards her slightly, opening your mouth to speak. But she smiles sadly before you can make a sound, forcing you to stare as she takes your place in being the speaker.

"Actually... I might need some time alone..." She seems to sense your coming protest, and she slips away quickly.

You're hesitant to leave the girl alone, a battle of emotions churning inside you as you stare after her. On one hand, alone time is good, probably the only reason you can get through a day is the peace and quiet of being alone sometimes. 

But on the other...she's had an extremely emotionally scarring day, and needs comforting. And that presents another challenge, whilst you have dealt with trauma before, you aren't exactly an expert at comforting. _As proven earlier_. And you don't want to follow her just to seem half invested, if she takes it the wrong way it could complicate thing beyond repair. 

So instead of following her you turn your attention to the rest of the class, who have been walking towards the dorms the whole time you've been speaking. And although their pace is slow from grief, they've somehow left you in the dust, so to speak. You make a move to follow after them, still determined to raise their spirits if possible.

"Actually," Monokuma appears in front of you, "I need to talk with you, so goto your dorm room. Or _else_." 

And he's gone, before you have a chance to clarify his words, and question what exactly ' _or else_ ' meant. Because, what else can he really do to threaten you? You are already in a situation where your classmates are being murdered, and you yourself are at risk. So what can be worse? Unless he decides to bring back the whole _Kaedead or murder_ thing. 

On that note though, can you really call everybody here ' _classmates'_? While it is a school, it hardly seems school-like. And there aren't classes, _of any kind_. Aren't you all teenagers? How are the people behind this not getting in trouble for not providing education for you all? _Oh right, because somehow they've convinced everybody that murder is good entertainment._

A small bubble of rage rises into your throat at the thought, and you scowl at the ground as you begin walking. Whoever is the mastermind behind all this sure has some explaining to do, and hopefully it'll be by you. 

If you make it out alive... _Is there even a way out?_

You yank open the dormitories doors, they shut behind you with a satisfyingly loud bang. A few heads turn to you, while most people seem to be in their rooms with the doors shut already. You don't look at anybody, just march straight to your room and lock the door behind you. 

Monokuma is already there, seated on one of the chairs in the room, as he holds a fancy teacup in his paws. You would ask if he can drink, but you're purely focused on what he wants to talk to you about. 

_And alone in your room at that!_

"How scandalous," you say monotonously, "If anybody sees you leave here we're done for," he actually seems to laugh, whether it's from your joke or not you have no idea. But he doesn't seem to be threatening you, _yet_.

"Oh? This is not time to be joking," Any humour is gone, "We need to discuss some things," 

You don't like the way he says it, so you take a seat across from him, silently waiting for him to continue. 

"Do you know what's going on?" He asks.

"I am unsure what you mean by that," you reply simply, tilting your head slightly.

"Hmm? Do you know what Danganronpa is, then?" 

"I am unable to answer that," you blink, enjoying this immensely.

But he pulls something from behind his back, swinging it threateningly. You recognise it instantly as not _one_ , but _two_ things, the bright flashing words on them instantly making you intake air sharply.

"Ok, let me rephrase that," You don't look away from the motives, both yours and Kaede's, "But first, can we agree to play a game of question for question?"

"You? Threatening me?" He says, "But sure, sounds _despairing_." 

You roll your eyes, scoffing at the word ' _despairing'. Me? Threatening you? More likely than you think, jerk._ But at least he's agreed to it, and hopefully he'll stick to answering truthfully. 

"Danganronpa sounds familiar, and when I think of it it makes me want to throw up, but initially," you pause for a second, thinking of the odd thought you first had, "I was worried... that I was a fan girl or something?" 

" _More than a fangirl but ok,_ " he mumbles, but you manage to hear, "Sounds like it didn't work— _definitely didn't work._ Ok then, ask away!" 

You freeze, trying to think of a question to ask, none immediately come to mind. But after a second one thing does come up.

"Does everybody here, including me, have some sort of amnesia?" 

"Oh, but of course!" He cackles, having dropped the bracelets to the floor and taking a sip from his tea(?), "Ok, my turn! Do you remember why you decided to participate?" 

It's... strange. Here you are, having a conversation - _if you can call it that-_ with Monokuma. Albeit consisting of questions. But he seems a lot different than when he is around everybody, he's almost... _calm_. His enthusiasm for despair is intact, but his liveliness has died down, _thankfully_.

"No, though I think it has something to do with... my sister," although you aren't sure, you decide to conclude that the girl you've been remembering is, indeed, your sister. "Why _did_ I join?"

"You were full of despair, obviously!" His red eye glints, "Who's the mastermind?"

You bite your lip, "I don't know. Who _is_ the mastermind?" You give up on coming up with your own questions, throwing back his questions instead.

"Who knows, but that's all I needed to ask!" He stands up in the chair, hopping onto the floor and scoops the motives up.

You fold your hands in your lap, _of course he wouldn't answer who it is._

"Hey, I keep forgetting," You say quickly, "Can I have a spare key to my ultimate room?"

"Hmm? Why?" He tilts his head.

"I want to let someone else go in there, but I'd also like to keep it locked," You reply, he nods and you take it that you'll receive the key at a later date.

You blink and he's gone, leaving you alone to your thoughts. You were right. The mastermind(s) see you as a threat, and they needed to gauge just how much of a threat. Luckily for you it doesn't seem like you know what they think is dangerous information. Well, you _did_ lie about not knowing who the mastermind is. 

You can!t be completely confident in your assumption, but Tsumugi has been glaring at you since day one. _Which was yesterday_. The thought makes you lean back in the chair, staring off into space. You close your eyes, not liking how a sharp pain has just appeared in your chest. Your legs also feel numb, like if you stand up you'll fail miserably and sink to the floor.

You steady your breathing, the silence of the room actually seeming to close in on you. Your eyes snap open, unable to focus on anything. 

_Oh it's happening,_ here is the panic attack you had managed to put off. As far as you can tell there is no real reason for it, just all the collected anxiety from the last two days coming together. You stand up from the chair, fiddling with your hands.

You try to keep your breathing slow, your heart beat is speeding, pounding against your rib cage. You swallow and find your mouth dry again, now you are struggling to breathe. You pace around the room, folding your arms and then unfolding them. 

_Nothing is helping, nothing is helping!_

As a last resort you sprint into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping into it, fully clothed. You gasp as the cold water hits your face, then it slowly warms. You end up having an actual shower, throwing your now wet clothes to the corner of the room. The warm water helps you relax, and your panic subsides, _for now_. So you got new clothes, pulling them on. 

Now maybe it will be a good time to prepare dinner for the group. As it is... maybe 7? And nobody has eaten since the strange brunch earlier. _Well, as far as you knew_. If you are lucky Kirumi will help you. You leave your dorm, locking the door as a second thought.

It is silent outside, and you shiver as you pull open the doors to the main building - _or school, whatever it is-_. The walk outside has been less than pleasant, and you hope that whatever is happening here will end. 

_If... if Tsumugi is the mastermind can you confront her? Would that be a good idea?_ You bite your lip and continue down the hallway, still on edge with the silence. The vines and flowers that wrap around the walls are pleasing to look at, so you pluck a small white flower, holding it to your nose.

It smells a bit like lavender, and lavender is good for stress. 

But back to Tsumugi. If you confront her, you'll be asking for death. Will you tell everybody about it? While she is in the room? 

_But... do you really have enough,_ if any _, evidence that it is her?_ While your classmates accept you as a leader - _somewhat_ \- they might not trust you enough to blindly agree with whatever you say and do. 

Perhaps you could tell the people closest to you? Kaede, Shuichi and maybe even Kokichi? But, are they _really_ that close to you? Kaede is, you've spent the most time with her, and you _think_ you would be considered friends. 

But then again, you never were good at reading anyone's emotions. 

You freeze as footsteps reach your ears. They stop as you stop, obviously trying to be silent. You wouldn't have heard it either, if you hadn't been paying attention to the resounding silence and picking up on any disturbance. 

You decide to continue walking as if you heard nothing, but you can't seem to walk normally. Besides, you're certain they saw you stop and listen. 

_They know you know._

Your frustration increases at how robotic your walk is, _oops, that's robophobic._ You walk for a solid five metres before you hear them begin to run. You break into a sprint, skidding down a corridor in hopes of losing them. You're fast, but they're able to keep up, and that makes you all the more worried. 

_But who is it? Someone looking for an easy victim to kill so they can leave?_ But you are no simple kill, by _no_ means.

You attempt to pull a sharp corner again but instead of smoothly turning, your feet loose traction. 

_Why is the floor so damn slippery?!_

You land on your stomach, but quickly get to your knees and continue sprinting. But that makes you lose vital distance, as you can feel their presence directly behind you. You're fit, but the panic of being chased has set in and your breathing is gradually getting more ragged. And with panic comes loss of focus.

The scrunchie (Comes loose from your hair, causing your hair to fly around wildly/slips from your wrists, leaving a strange feeling where it had been positioned). You grit your teeth in frustration.

_What am I supposed to do to lose them?! Maybe if I find somebody they'll leave me, but where would anyone be?_ Your classmates are probably still in their dorms, but maybe Kirumi has gone to the kitchen? Maybe you could go there and confront whoever is chasing you?

But... _what if Kirumi isn’t there?_ Then you'll be cornered in the kitchen. So you scrap the thought, not wanting to consider it could be Kirumi behind you right now. With your breathing the way it is, you are finding it hard to run. The panic had really set in, _what are you supposed to do?!_

You manage to pull a sharp corner, and you hear them curse as they skid to a stop. You speed up, hoping to put some distance between you and them. With rising hope you see the exit doors coming up. You charge towards them, pulling on the handle. Then your eyes dart around finding somewhere to go.

There’s Miu’s lab, which you head towards and plant your hand on the handle. With a sinking feeling you find it locked. 

You recoil from it, trying to kick the door open. It doesn't budge, making you try again, you consider trying once more, but the figure is approaching quickly, and _oh my g-_

_That's a large knife you've got there!_ You rattle the handle again, heart pounding against your rib rage. _I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!_

Something slides from under the door, you pick it up, finding it a key. Without another thought you insert it into the lock, and yank the door open with relief. You close it quickly and lock it from the inside, having plucked the key before shutting it. 

A flash of green disappears from view, making you frown but you don't think too much about it. You slide down the door and breathe a sigh of relief. 

Something lodges itself in the door, and before you can process that _heck that was a knife-_ it's pulled out, leaving a gaping hole. As you rise from the floor you yelp in pain and surprise, a sharp pain digging into your back. 

You jolt forwards, trying to see what the injury looks like. You touch near the pain, wincing and pulling your bloody hand away. It’s in a bad spot, you’re unable to really do anything about it. Not to mention the door is being repeatedly stabbed. 

You back away from it, realising you’re in Miu's ultimate lab. You watch in silence as the door rattles, and the knife is pulled out. The sound of footsteps allows you to relax. They've given up, _well hopefully._

You look around the room, guilt seizing your heart so you look down. 

You wait for a few minutes, then inspect the door, checking they aren’t just waiting around outside for you. But they are gone, so you open the door, giving one last glance into Miu's room and grimacing. She was alive only a few hours ago. And she is dead because of _you_. You led everybody straight to her and then she had been executed. An acidic feeling rises into your throat, and you worry you might be about to vomit. 

You shakily start walking towards the main building, glancing left and right first.

The wound is more to the left, making it difficult to move your left leg properly. You wince, trying to ignore the feeling of blood running down your body and soaking your clothes. Some blood has begun pooling in the bottom of your boots, causing a wet, sticky feeling whenever you place your foot on the floor. It squelches and you wince. 

You really need to find somebody to help you treat the wound, and fast. The kitchen is your best bet, now that nobody is after you. So you set your mind on getting to the kitchen, attempting to ignore the pain and squelching.

Somehow you make it to the kitchen and you can hear talking. So you speed up slightly, a limp finally showing as the pain worsens. As you approach the voices grow louder, and you start to recognise who's speaking. 

"I think everybody but (Name) and Tenko are here," Kaede says, a few worried murmurs rise into the air, which makes you slightly happy people are concerned for your wellbeing.

_But if everybody is here then_... you'll be the focus of attention, _again_. And that's not exactly what you want when you're injured, or _ever_ really. You hesitate, considering going back to your dorm and treating it by yourself, but you already know that's not possible. So you walk into the kitchen, with a pained smile.

"I'm here now," You announce, hoping to just get it over and done with, it's not like you'll be able to sidle up to Kaede and ask for help without people noticing your blood drenched clothes. 

How is it you're more panicked about their attention than your injury? And the fact that somebody had legitimately just tried to kill you. Your breathe catches as you realise you actually could've died. 

"(Name)?! What happened?!" Kaede is first, by your side in an instant. 

"I was attacked," you don't sugarcoat it, just looking around the room. 

And everyone seems genuine in their concern for you as they swarm to you, gasps of shock and horror. A few stay further back, the ones you aren't particularly close with. 

But you're surprised to find Tsumugi, Angie and Rantaro trying to guide you out of the kitchen( _all in their own ways_ ) at Kirumi's suggestion you leave for medical attention. And somewhat hurt by the fact that Kokichi and Shuichi are with the group that stayed behind. 

_Well, your assumption that you aren’t that close seems to be right..._

Kaede and Kirumi are selected to take you back to your dorm and help you. So you allow them to guide you, a haziness setting in at all the blood loss. 

* * *

"You did this to me," Miu lunges forwards, knocking you to the ground, "You.did.this.to.me!"

She wraps her hands around your throat, and you struggle at trying to kick her off, tears sprinting to your eyes. You don't have much air left, you can't breath, _no air, no breathing._

_You're going to die._

A shadowy figure appears behind Miu, bringing down a knife into her shoulder, she screams in pain and rolls off of you. You have no time for relief as the knife is brought down upon you instantly.

Your eyes snap open, Miu's screams still running through your mind. You place a hand to your chest, heart thrumming away, almost as fast as your breathing. 

You're in your dorm room, laid in the bed. Kaede is sitting on the chair where Monokuma sat earlier, slumped forwards slightly as her chest moves to form slow breaths. You sit up in the bed, wincing in pain, hand instinctively going to the source, and finding it wrapped in bandages.

Guilt slides into your stomach as you look at Kaede, _who knows_ how long you've been out of it for. She must be exhausted, and the lack of Kirumi tells you it has been a while since they'd treated the wound. You get out of the bed, gritting your teeth in pain and move towards Kaede, pulling along one of the blankets from the bed. You place it over Kaede and tuck it under her, she shifts and you hold your breath. 

But she stays asleep, and you move back to the bed, laying down on your side. There's no way you'll be able to move Kaede, and you don't want to wake her. So you'll settle on making sure she doesn't get cold. 

And you slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

You wake to the sound of the Monokubs morning announcement, _strange for you_. You sit up and yawn while stretching. Kaede is gone, the blanket folded neatly on the chair. You groan while getting off the bed, the pain has faded to a dull throb. 

_At least it isn’t so sharp._

You consider having a shower, but then you'll have to change the wrapping, and that isn’t really possible. So you simply change your clothes, struggling a bit when you have to strain your arms and legs. But you manage just fine.

You leave your dorm, not exactly sure of what you are doing, but deciding breakfast would be a good start. So you have a pleasant stroll to the kitchen, just hoping with every cell in your being that nobody will make too much of a fuss over what happened yesterday. You were spared from the ruthless questions by having to leave, and you are glad about that. But maybe now it will all accumulate and you'll be interrogated.

One question that will be asked leaves you feeling particularly exposed. 

You don’t _know_ who had chased you. 

You didn't get a glimpse at them, _really_. You were trained for these kinds of things, which is what makes it all the worse. Although when you try to think about what exactly you are trained for the thought jumps away, like a playful animal that thinks every attempt to grab it is a game. 

You arrive at the dining room before you realise it, a small bubble of anxiety settling in your stomach, causing it to churn uncomfortably. You enter the room without giving it time to fester into something worse, trying your best to eliminate the limp from your step. You take a seat one over from Shuichi, besides where Kaede usually sits, but she's missing at the moment. 

"Kaede went to see if you were awake, did you see her?" Shuichi leans towards you, eyes flitting from your face to where the bandages are, though unseeable due to your clothes.

"I did not see her,” you frown, "We must have missed each other,”

Panic begins to set in, but it dissipates as Kaede enters the room, worry written across her features. The tenseness leaves her face as she sees you, a small smile gracing her lips as she sits next to you. 

"I went to find you!" 

"I heard," you allow a smile to tug at your lips, _friends are..._ _nice_. _If you are friends...?_

The question nags at you, causing it to escape from your mouth before you can think about the consequences.

"Kaede...are we friends?" 

She blinks, mouth opening and eyes widening, "What?!" 

You brace for rejection, feeling like a schoolgirl asking out her crush as a sorry smile crosses their face. 

"Of course we're friends!" She grasps your hands, expression displaying disbelief.

Some strange feeling swirls in your chest and your throat burns as you blink repeatedly. 

_You're friends. You have a friend._


	9. Free time and Friends

Kaede does not seem to notice you floundering in emotions, well, she _might_ but just chooses not to acknowledge it. If that _is_ what she's doing, you're _extremely_ thankful. 

"How're you feeling?" A small frown grows on her face as she lets go of your hands, eyes tracing your back.

You push down the feeling, cursing how close you'd gotten to crying, "I am feeling alright, considering," you almost scoff, I _was almost killed but, yeah, feeling_ _great_ _!_

"You need a body guard," Kaede says, trying and _failing_ at hiding a growing smile. 

You roll your eyes, "I might," 

"Ok, it's agreed, I'm going to tell everyone!" She starts to stand up, clearing her throat.

You latch onto her, pulling her back down and trying to ignore the looks people are giving you. _No, I'm not having a bodyguard, nope, nope, never._ She swats at you, determined to do this. Or embarrass you. Well, friends _are_ like this, aren't they?

No boundaries.

You don't loosen your grip, and she sighs, sitting back down. You allow a fleeting moment of relief, but you've underestimated her as she flashes a wicked grin at you.

" _I don't need to be standing,_ " It's a different kind of malicious, and it's almost refreshing that it isn't exactly ill intended, "I think we should make someone be (Name)'s body guard, to protect her!" 

_What else is a bodyguard for, Kaede?_ You would laugh if you aren't so conscious of the attention. You sink back into your seat, defeated. So you grimace down at your lap and clasp your hands together. You could argue that you don't need protecting, that you can defend yourself, but at this point you're seriously doubting yourself. Yesterday is proof of your failure, isn't it? Maybe you _are_ as hopeless as you initially thought. 

You're painfully obvious to your name being tossed around, but choose to keep your head down and imagine a world where this wasn't happening. 

One thing that _is_ interesting is the fact that the attacker hasn't been discussed yet. Maybe the group is trying to be considerate and not talk about it? But _if_ you _did_ know who it is, what are you going to do? They didn't kill you, so you doubt Monokuma will hold a trial. 

So... you'd just have to _avoid_ them? That doesn't seem like a good plan of action. But at the same time _not_ knowing who it is almost makes you want to avoid _everybody_. They could still be after you.

Your main question though, is: Are they after you because you are messing around with things you shouldn't be? Had Monokuma been sent to interrogate you yesterday, then after your answers it was decided you _are_ a threat? Or is it someone simply jumping the gun on motives and wanting to escape?

" _Why don't we just lock her in her dorm then?_ " Kokichi scoffs, snapping you from your thoughts.

"No!" Kaede sounds exasperated, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

You over exaggerate a sympathetic smile and put a hand on her shoulder. She glares at you, mouthing ' _not helping'._ You simply close your eyes and tilt your head, making sure the smile across your lips large and obviously fake. 

"Ok, that's enough," you stand up and shake your head, "I can handle this myself," you send a pointed look at Kaede, who pouts. "I'm fine on my own,"

"The wound on your back states otherwise," Shuichi mumbles and you narrow your eyes at him. _Don't you start._

"I say let her do whatever she wants, if she gets killed it's her own fault," Kokichi chimes, nodding wisely. 

"We cannot simply stand by as our classmate is targeted!" Keebo points at Kokichi angrily.

"I agree with Keebo!" Kaede agrees, as if you _didn't_ know how she feels about you being attacked by now.

" _Maybe I_ will _just stay in my room,_ " You mutter, already worn out. "I'm going to the library," you leave the room before anybody can protest. Breakfast _long_ forgotten.

The silence of the hallways was once a sanctuary for you to be able to think without distractions, but now it just puts you on edge. You don't even realise how fast your heart is beating, as you wait and listen for someone to start chasing you. You cross your arms, futilely telling yourself ' _it's fine, nothing will happen'._

_But you thought that yesterday._

You speed up your pace, sucking in a sharp breath as pain shoots down your leg. You consider covering your ears, but then if someone does come after you, you would be screwed. So you leave it as is. 

You tense suddenly, unable to move as a scene flashes through your mind. Your mouth hangs open, eyes wide as you watch an alternative reality albeit unknowingly. 

_Kaede grasps desperately at the rope tried around her neck. She fumbles with it, trying to fill her lungs with air to no avail. Below her is a large piano, and Kaede is being used to play notes._

You cover your mouth, feeling thoroughly sick. You keep your eyes shut tight, but that doesn’t seem to help.

_The piano cover is covered in spikes and it comes crashing down. Monokid is pushed in the way, destroyed. The blood splatters at the feet of your classmates._

You open your eyes, they shimmer with unshed tears. You swallow and tuck your thumbs inside your fists, knowing that’s a pressure point for nausea. Every time you blink the scene replays in your mind, so you try to blink as little as possible.

The stairwell down to the library is in view, so you allow a small moment of relief, then place a hand on the railing as you descend quickly, feet gliding over the steps. 

It is times like these that make you question what you can do but have forgotten. But you can't force yourself to remember. What _were_ you before coming here?

_And what was that... thing? That thought?_

Monokuma's words ring in your mind, causing a small shiver to run down your spine. " _More than a fan girl, you were full of despair,"_ Those two sentences, both five words long and both make you fear the worse. 

_What if... what if there isn' a mastermind? What if_ you are _the mastermind?_ If you have amnesia you wouldn't know, you'd have no idea you the one causing all this pain! You'd be the sole reason Himiko and Miu were dead, the reason Tenko and everybody else is going to remember this forever. You would even be causing pain for yourself! 

_Though you'd deserve it..._

_Danganronpa..._ that has been mentioned a few times. But what is it? 

You take a deep breath, hoping to stop an oncoming panic attack. They seem to be common occurrence, you have had one _every_ day so far. 

With a shake of your head, you look around the room. Tracing the books with your hand as you walk down the isles. When your hand catches slightly, you stop and frown. Taking a few steps back and examining the bookcase.

_A... fake?_ You bite your lip and wedge your hand in between the two bookcases, pulling it away from the wall. It gives away easily, swinging on hinges and almost knocking you over. You stumble out of the way, wincing at the painful movement. Then you tilt your head and gaze at the wall. 

_How... secretive._ You roll your eyes at the door, it painted like Monokuma.

Your eyes trace the bookcase down to the floor, and you rub your temple. A flash of someone laying on the floor invades your mind.

_“A body has been discovered!”_

You shake your head, looking at the monitors in horror, but they’re all turned off, displaying a black screen. There wasn’t a body announcement. 

_I’m... remembering... one?_

_Rantaro is the body laying on the floor, blood staining the floor around his head. A shot put ball is beside him, blood covering it. Your classmates stand around in shock, Kaede in particular._

You put your head in your hands, breathing slowly. 

_It’s alright. It’s okay. You’re just imagining things. Your brain is making all of this up. It isn’t real. Kaede and Rantaro are alive and well._

You blow out your cheeks, focusing back on the _real_ scene around you. You look at the door, seeing a rectangular box protruding from one side. 

_A card reader..._ ?

You frown as you reach out to touch it. Some dust is over it, and it falls to the ground as you sift it between your fingers. There's the sound of footsteps, so you hurriedly close the bookcase, relived as it quickly closes without much noise. 

For a second you consider ducking behind something and watching who comes down the stairs into the room. But that would be _so_ impolite you dismiss the thought, but not before throwing a yearning look at where you could've hidden.

There's a second of panic as everything goes silent and your heart starts pounding as you once again think about yesterday. You're in no shape to run or take anybody on. But then Rantaro comes into the room, and you let out a breath. 

_Rantaro. Dead. Here._

You ignore the thought.

"Did you find the hidden door?" He asks, gesturing to just behind you.

_He knows?_

"Yes," you narrow your eyes slightly, nodding slowly, "Do the...others know about it?" 

He shrugs, "Not that I know of," 

"Do you think it actually leads anywhere?" You place a finger to your chin, intrigued to see what he thinks. 

It is the first time you've spoken one on one with him, the only other time you'd ever spoken to him was the day of the food fight. You don't know him at _all_ , really. 

"Not sure," he shrugs again, lazily folding his arms over his chest, "I didn't know I was going to get interrogated when I came here," he chuckles and you manage a sorry smile. 

"Was there something you needed?" You question.

"Well... I wanted to ask if you remember anything about... 'the ultimate hunt'?" A jolt of recognition makes you flounder for words as he stares at you, awaiting a response. 

"I-i do?" You frown at the ground, unsure of yourself.

He starts to say something, but stops as voices come from the stairwell. _Ultimate hunt...? It seems familiar, but..._ You place it as another thing to think about later, zoning in on the people arriving.

"(Name), you can't just leave like that!" Kaede pouts as she surveys the room.

"I can," you disagree, blinking innocently at her.

"Well anyway, how about we all go outside?" She brightens up, immediately you know something is wrong. She's so tense and eager to leave the library. 

The voices were her, Shuichi, Keebo and Gonta. An unexpected group of people, but if you think about it... they are similar in a few ways. And you feel comfortable with the four, so a ghost of a smile tugs at your lips and you nod at Kaede as she beams at you.

"What's wrong Kaede, you seem to be in a rush to leave," _oh_ , you _were_ kind of wondering where Gonta's purple haired friend was, and here is your answer, "Something you wanna tell us?" 

Kaede smiles nervously, chuckling as her gaze averts away from Kokichi. She mutters a reply, then grabs your hand, tugging you along, somewhat haphazardly. You frown and meet Kokichi's mischievous eyes, _he noticed it too_. You turn your attention back to not tripping and falling down the stairs, causing a domino effect. While it is worrying, you won't think too deeply about it. And suddenly you remember Rantaro, _you should've invited him along..._

But at the moment, everything is fine. If you can ignore the stabbing pain down your left side, that is. But it's alright for you, Kaede's friendship is _more_ than enough to make _you_ forget _your_ problems. 

* * *

"Never?!" Kaede's eyes widen in shock, you blink and lean away from her, "You've _never_ made a daisy crown?!"

You arch an eyebrow, Kaede slowly recovers from her shock. Her lips are set in a determined grimace as she stands up from the grass, on a search for daisies now. You silently watch the girl for a while, deciding between collecting with her or turning to your other companions and speaking to them. 

"Wow! (Name) and Kaede sure are close!" Kokichi exclaims, a somewhat malicious smile on his face as you look at him with a growing frown. 

Once again, it's not... ill intended. It's the same type Kaede had earlier, and it's somewhat nice. You bite back a question, one that's been weighing down on you for a while. _Well_ , since yesterday. But you don't want to start crying in front of them, or anyone— _just crying full stop_. You're in _complete_ control of your emotions. 

_Right_?

"What good friends!" Gonta picks up from Kokichi, and Kiibo nods.

The two of them are very similar with their huge amounts of innocence. And you _want_ to protect them, but you can't even keep _yourself_ from harm. So what's the point of sacrificing yourself if they die after, when you can no longer protect them? You don't let your dark thoughts show, keeping a neutral expression plastered on. 

You feel slightly out of place, being the only girl now. Kaede isn't very far away, but _still_... an awkward silence has settled on the group. Making it much worse. What topic would everyone be comfortable with talking about...?! A sudden memory of Gonta saying he couldn't find bugs springs to mind, you had told him that you would look for ' _bug friends_ '.

"Have you found any bugs around, Gonta?" You tilt your head and look at him, a sad smile spreads across his face as he shakes his head.

"You kids!" Monokuma appears in the middle of the circle you are sitting in, obviously angry, "I thought you'd all stay in the dining room longer! But you all separated into small groups!" 

You narrow your eyes at him, ready to question what he wants. But Shuichi beats you, "What do you mean?" 

"I needed to tell you all something, but I've already gone to all of your classmates and told them, it's just you five left." He huffs and produces three objects from _who knows where,_ "Special surprise for you kiddos after finding the culprit yesterday!" 

You blink and he's gone, replaced by an uncomfortable swirling in your stomach. _Of course he'd have to mention_ _that_... you grimace as the guilt intensifies. Nobody seems to notice, they're all staring at the three things Monokuma left. So to take your mind off of the guilt, you too, look at them. 

"Wow! How nice of Monokuma!" Kokichi says, his signature laugh escaping.

To be honest, you half expect him to pick them all up, and run off with them. But to your surprise, he just watches the group as _they_ start to pick them up and examine them. So you grasp at one, turning it over in your hand. It's... like a coin? Some type of weird coin. You turn it over, one side has a heart shape and the other has small dots all over it. At this point you just want to question Monokuma _what the actual —_

"Ta da!" Kaede's exclaims as something lands on your head, your eyes widen in surprise, "Finished!"

You touch at the top of your head as Kaede moves into view, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, you delicately take what put on your head off, and examine it. It's a daisy crown, _no surprise there._.. It's woven together so well you want to question how she managed to do it, but you just place it as a piano players secret skill. 

"Thanks," you say quietly and place it back on your head, Kaede closes her eyes and smiles, sitting down beside you, full attention now on the things Monokuma left.

"What are they?" She's holding some type of brooch, it has a gold rim with a marking almost like a wave to the top. In the middle it contains swirling blues and greens, leading you to conclude its _something_ to do with water.

"Not sure, but I'm sure there's a reason why he gave them to us," you place the coin back with the rest of the items, feeling almost dirty after touching it.

"Has anybody seen Tenko, by the way?" You realise you haven't seen the girl for a while, worry starting to dig into you.

"No," Kaede bites her lip, and everybody else echos what she said, _just like you suspected..._

"I might go look for her, then," you announce and stand up, brushing yourself off, and frowning as your hair flies into your face and your back hurts. You sure were getting used of that scrunchie and _not_ having stabbing pain whenever you move. 

_Hopefully Tenko is just in her dorm room..._

"Do you guys mind if I hang onto this?" You pick the coin up, glancing around for resistance, but they all seem fine with it, so you slip it into your pocket.

You then walk towards the dorms, feeling a couple of stares on you, which is uncomfortable to say the least. You would've asked to keep _all_ the items, but that seems kind of selfish, so you'll stick with just one for now. You just hope they don't decide to throw the rest out or something... Though that really doesn't seem in character for any of them. 

You put one hand in your pocket, the other reaching out to open the dorms doors. Then you walk towards Tenko's room, ringing the bell. You still can't get over the fact that there are _literally_ doorbells. You wait for a few seconds, before ringing it again. You stand there for a minute before a nervous feeling bubbles into your chest. 

_If she's not here... where would she go?_

The answer seems blatantly obvious, so you leave the dorms, determined to find Tenko. Just hoping your assumption is correct this time... _and that she hasn't gone and done something stupid_. But you don't place her as the type, _even_ after Himiko's death, you find it extremely hard to see Tenko doing something idiotic. 

But hey, it's not the first time you wrongly assumed people would hold on for your sake, _after all..._

You find yourself outside of Himiko's ultimate lab, the walk being fairly short from the dorms to here, it _is_ right near the entrance of the main building.

You take a deep breath before entering, gaze instantly falling on Tenko, who's... what _is_ she doing? She's not facing you, back to the door( _red flags_ ) as she kicks the air. She huffs and grabs a water bottle on the floor near her, sitting on the ground with crossed legs as she drinks. 

She's breathing hard, obviously from working out. You hesitate about calling out to her, will you surprise her?

"Hey, Tenko," you say, and she's off the ground in a split second, eyes wide as she faces you in a defensive position.

"Oh, (Name)," she relaxes, slowly dropping to the floor again, "I didn't hear you,"

"I've been told more than once I'm too quiet," you shrug and move away from the door, leaning against the wall, "What were you up to?" 

"I was practicing Neo-Akido!" She smiles, which quickly turns to a sad one, "I... wanted to be close to Himiko,"

You sigh and nod, "I felt like that too...when someone close to me died," You swallow a lump in your throat, confused about where _that_ came from. 

The sudden emotions and your statement. You've known for a while now... the girl, your sister _must_ have died. There is no other way to explain some of your memories and feelings about her. But you shouldn't feel like this, you _can't_ feel like this! She's dead and that's that, you're over it. 

_Right_?

"She was...my sister... I think," You cup your chin, looking up at the ceiling.

"(Name) had a sister?" Tenko looks at you incredulously, mouth hanging open, Himiko forgotten for the moment.

"Hmm? Can I not have a sister?" A ghost of a grin traces your lips as you raise an eyebrow at Tenko. 

"No! Tenko just thought you were so one of a kind that it was impossible for anyone to be like you, even remotely!" The comment catches you off guard, _was that a compliment?!_

Tenko just sheepishly smiles at the ground as you try to collect your thoughts.

"Well thanks," you exhale, "But... she was... she wasn't _really_ my sister, she was _adopted_ into my family,"

Another thing you've been thinking about for a while. You loved her like family, but she wasn't blood related, you can tell by how different you looked to her. You are still lost at how realistic it seems, like if she _isn't_ real and this is all your backstory and motive, it sure _feels_ real... so maybe she is real? Is that possible? Could Monokuma have planted the photo frame with a picture of your _real_ old life? 

_But what is the likelihood of your backstory being real and nobody else's?_

"That doesn't mean you weren't sisters!" Tenko says wisely, "In Neo-Akido it doesn't matter if you're related by blood, you're all siblings because of your strong bond!”


	10. Memories and Discoveries

You stay silent, Tenko's comment is true. You thought of the girl as a real sister.

_Think. I think of her as a sister. She isn't dead. She's alive. Don't talk in the past tense._

"Yeah, you're right," you sigh and close your eyes, feeling overwhelmed all of the sudden. "I might go rest for a while. I better see you at lunch," You narrow your eyes at her, giving her an unamused look as she shifts uncomfortably.

"Ok," she says quietly, "Nice flower crown," and you send her a small smile before leaving the room. 

That... went better than you expected, if you are being completely honest with yourself. But it doesn't stop the nagging feeling that you are doing something wrong. What is causing the feeling you have no clue, but it _is_ guilt, plain and boring. Why exactly do you feel guilty? Maybe because you haven't managed to stop the killing game? To derail the motives and stop two deaths? is that what is making you feel this way? 

Somehow you doubt it, but you have no better ideas.

You are heading back to the dorms when the earlier events come to mind. Kaede acting do strange at the library... _why_? 

So you turn around, heading deeper into the building instead of leaving. Anxiety sky rockets once again. It is incredible how when you were looking for Tenko you didn't worry for yourself, but now there is nothing else to think about the anxiety rushes back. 

You shake it off, focusing on the library for now.

You glide down the stairwell once again, no sound made by your feet connecting with each step. The library is silent, an _eerie_ but comfortable silence. You inhaled the scent of the room, anxiety ebbing away as you exhale with your eyes closed, shoulders slumping in ease.

It smells like old books, a musky and dull scent. Just like finding a secret room in your grandparents house or visiting an abandoned bookstore. 

Now, _why are you here_? Kaede. But you need something more specific. _Why_ would Kaede be anxious about being in here? Your mind instantly slips into the darker options, considering if anybody could've hurt her here, but _surely_ she would've told you, _right_? But she hadn't told you what it is, _so, guess not._

You purse your lips, walking over to the bookcases and pulling a random book out, glancing at the cover quickly. You put it back on the shelf, selecting another book. You proceed in this fashion for a while, none of the book covers enough to interest you. 

_Judging a book by the cover? Well, yeah, but it's not like you are actually looking for a book to read_. More that you aren:t sure _what_ to do, ideas snuffed out completely. 

Rantaro is long gone, _sadly_. You want to talk to him more, he seems interesting. Not to mention the fact that he had the whole 'I _don't know my talent, but I know about the secret door and something called the ultimate hunt'._ You huff and place another book back on the shelf, wincing as the beginnings of a headache appear. 

Without much thought you pull a book out, not looking at it at all as you make your way over to a gap between two bookcases. You sink to the floor, gritting your teeth as your injury stings. Then you look at the book, blinking as you take in its name. 

**D n o p Sea o ne**

_Huh. Huh?_

You flip it open, the first few pages blank of any authors note, or dedication. You bite your lip and furrow your eyebrows, continuing to flip through, stopping at the first page with words. It is just as scratched out, if not more so. With rising frustration you flip through the whole book, unable to find a single sentence you understand. Right at the end though, one singular page is undamaged.

**Naegi Makoto**

**Kirigiri Kyoko**

**Asahina Aoi**

**Byakuya Togami**

**Toko Fukawa**

**Yashuhiro Hagakure**

You tilt your head, blinking down at the names, a sense of overwhelming déjà vu. But somehow... nothing comes to mind, except the word danganronpa. _Danganronpa.... Danganronpa... DaNganrOnPa._ Danganronpa?! 

You shut the book with a snap, eyes widening as you look a the title. It fits. The title could very well be Danganronpa. _But what are the other words...?_ _Sea o ne_ _... sea-o-n -one. Season... one? Could that be it_? 

_Who knows_ , you sigh and shake your head. You lean back against the wall, closing your eyes and then getting up off the floor, made slightly difficult by the stabbing pain down your back.

It would be lunchtime by now.

* * *

You leave the library after slipping the book along with your monopad inside your jackets pocket. Somehow they both fit, your other pocket contains the coin. You suck in a sharp breath as you place your foot wrong, stinging pain spreads from your back. You wince and enter the kitchen, sending Kirumi a thankful smile as she places food on the table.

You groan quietly as you lower yourself into the seat besides Kaede, who frowns as she sees you wince.

"We might need to change the bandages," she bites her lip, worried eyes moving to your back.

"Probably," you shrug, not overly fussed. It could've been worse.

It could've been a lot worse. _You could be dead._ You could've been the next victim, the next person-less podium in the class trial, a picture of you crossed out in a frame all that remained of you. You feel a shiver run up your spine.

_Yeah, it could've been_ so _much worse._

"Want me to come to your dorm after dinner and help?" Kaede tilts her head as she asks, adorably.

"I would appreciate that," you nod at her, then begin eating.

There's silence in the room as everyone eats. It's the same, but so _very_ different. Two people are dead. _Two_. Two deaths that _you_ could've prevented. It is your fault. You shake the thoughts away, movement from the door catches your eye. 

You smile in relief as Tenko walks in, eyes planted on the floor as she moves robotically into a chair. It's sad. But at least she came to eat, she really needs to refuel after working out. So you're glad about that.

You shift in your seat, a strange sensation rising in your throat. You grunt, hoping it clears it, but it just worsens, so you end up coughing as quietly as possible. You swallow and it's gone, Kaede didn't notice, too deep in conversation with Kaito and Shuichi. Which... _you're kind of glad about, really._ You don't have to worry about talking for a while.

"Um... Gonta not sure if it important... but," Gonta raises his voice, nervously glancing around like someone might speak over him, "Gonta find a manhole outside." 

You blink as the whole room erupts. People asking _what, where, when_ and every conceivable question. But you're just kind of... wrapped up in your own thoughts. _Why is there a manhole? A trap? But why would there be a trap? Could it be a motive, is that what it was?_

You stand up, chair screeching against the floor, "Gonta, could you be so kind to show us where it is?"

* * *

Gonta leads everyone outside, going over to a certain patch of greenery. Your classmates all in various stages of confusion as they see the metal plate amongst the grass. You blink and furrow your eyebrows, attention never wavering from the manhole. Even Kaede cannot draw your attention away, as she waves a hand in front of your face.. 

Suddenly you're all too aware of your breathing, _it's too fast_. Much too fast, just like your heartbeat. 

_Is this seriously happening now?!_ You shift your weight onto your right foot, some pain shoots from your left. You close your eyes and exhale through your mouth. It doesn't seem to help as a weightless feeling descends upon you, then you're _too_ heavy, unable to stand as your body gains fifty pounds suddenly. 

"Hnng, it seems I am unable to lift it," Your eyes snap open, zooming in on Kiibo, distraughtly standing beside the manhole.

"If a robot can't even lift it, then who can?!" Your classmates murmur.

You watch as Gonta picks the cover up with two fingers. You raise an amused eyebrow at the spectacle. Kiibo stutters in embarrassment and explains that he is just as strong as an elderly human. You shake your head as a small smile spreads across your lips, _these guys..._

You're going to make sure the next motive doesn't work. You're going to stop this killing game from going on. You glance at Tsumugi, who's idly standing away from the group, apparently deep in thought by her glassy eyes and far off look. 

_Is it her? Is the mastermind Tsumugi? What if the mastermind isn't even someone here, but pulling the strings from elsewhere?_

You sigh, and find yourself twirling your hair with your fingers. You freeze, stopping to process what you are doing. You blink in confusion and detangle your hand from your hair, frowning as you think about your long lost scrunchie. 

"You going next, (Name)?" Shuichi asks, almost catching you off guard at his closeness. 

You take a step back, giving him a disapproving look. He realises his actions and clears his throat, pulling his hat down and moving away.

"You coming?" Kaede calls, already halfway down the ladder that is beneath the manhole cover. 

"You go first, Shuichi," You gesture for him to move closer to the hole.

"Uh, Ok sure," He stumbles over his words, but composes himself as he kneels on the ground and moves backwards onto the ladder.

He quickly disappears, leaving you alone at the top. Voices rise from below, and you swallow a lump in your throat. Then you mimic Shuichi's movements, you get onto the ground, crawling backwards until your feet dangle over nothing. Then you use one foot to find the ladder, placing both feet on the first ring. You wince slightly each time you move, disliking how your injuries are such a disadvantage. You climb down the ladder effortlessly, disguising your pain with determination as you reach the floor. 

You look around the dimly lit area, stopping a shiver as the cold forces its way past your clothes, nipping at bare skin with ferocity. It's dark and dreary. It almost makes you shiver from the sheer eeriness of it all alone. So you cross your arms and move towards Kaede. 

"Exit? Is this really an exit?" She murmurs as she looks at a sign with an arrow pointed down a dim tunnel. She looks like she doesn’t believe it, frowning as she tilts her head.

You bite your lip to stop the pessimistic reply, "It could be... I guess," you settle for that instead. 

"You don't think it's one, do you?" Kaede winces as she looks at you from the side of her vision, smile faltering. 

"I-i suppose it could be one?" You frown, which makes her smile come back and roll her eyes.

"That's no better than what you originally said!" She scoffs and shakes her head.

You shrug, unable to provide anything more. More of your classmates gather near the tunnels entrance, making you shift uncomfortably as they all crowd around you and Kaede. 

"Do we go in?" 

“A chance to see humanity shine brightly...!”

“Nyahaha~ What a marvellous way to prove we are being supported!”

“It looks impassible... are we certain we should go through here?”

"We have to see if it really is an exit!" Kaede exclaims, stepping into the tunnel then turning around to face everyone, hands on her hips, "We can get out of here if we work together!" 

* * *

_We can get out of here, huh?_

_You sure? You absolutely positive?_

You reel backwards, wincing as a fellow classmate falls into the water. It seems wrong on _so_ many levels, you stumble back, further and further away from the traps. You'd been standing by watching for a while, but it is finally getting to you, these people you've come to care for are getting repeatedly injured. 

_You should try. I bet you can get through._ A proud voice tells you, drawing to mind everything thing you've done up to this point. _You're better than everyone here._ You shake your head, grimacing. _Oh, you don't believe me?_

"I'm useless, I can't do anything," you whisper under your breath, feeling very vulnerable as you battle against yourself. 

_What a strange situation to be in._

"Hey, what're you whispering about?" Kokichi appears beside you, actually causing you to jump slightly. 

You stare at him, wide eyed for a few seconds, hand balled into a fist raised and ready to throw a punch. You blink and uncurl your fingers, placing the hand over your heart instead. He tilts his head as he looks at you, a flash of concern passing through his expression. It's gone quickly as he turns away, putting his hands behind his head with a carefree grin. 

"This isn't an exit," He says, strangely somber for his appearance.

_Obviously._

You're glad he didn't ask about what had just happened. _See, you aren't good at anything,_ you relax, allowing your hand to drop to your side. He had tried to scare you _before_ , in the _dark_ and _outside_ at that! But you barely reacted. 

Now here you are, jumping at him simply asking a question. You lower your eyes to the ground in shame, feeling utterly useless. 

"You gonna have a go?" He asks, glancing at you, "Come try with me, (Name), come on!" 

He shifts from serious to childish and playful so quickly you have to be amazed, _if a little envious._

You weigh the option in your mind, _Stay here and watch all the pain or join in and try to get past?_

"Sure," you answer finally.

He beams and grabs your hand, pulling you towards the first trap. He lets go as you both look at all the traps ahead. He crosses in the blink of an eye, throwing you a mischievous smile and moving onto the next obstacle. 

You roll your eyes, stepping out into the platform. It shifts under your weight, but you ignore it, taking a few more steps and onto the stable ground. 

Kokichi is past the next trap, surveying how to get past a new thing. You watch as he darts past, avoiding objects dropping from the sky with ease. It makes you more determined to try and reach whatever is at the end. So you take a step back, and surge forwards, jumping over the fiery trap.

A small rush of surprise makes you smile, adrenaline pumping through your whole body. You look up, just about to call out to Kokichi. You freeze in horror as he gets hit mid air, yelping slightly as he falls out of view. He made it quite far, further than all your other classmates. But that's not what your focusing on. Instead you're thinking about if he’s hurt and how if _he_ can't do it how could _you_ _ever_ **?**

"Go (Name)!" Kaede's shouts out to you, making you turn to where it came from. 

She's standing with most of the group, wincing slightly as she moves, obviously injured. _They're all injured!_ But she smiles, raising her fist into the air.

"Yeah, go (NickName)!" Kaito too, copies Kaede.

He's holding his stomach, grimacing in pain but also managing a supporting smile. He coughs and brings his hand to his mouth. Once he stops coughing he gives you a thumbs up.

You don’t even realise that he gave you a nickname. 

“I’m sure you will have better luck than us,” Kirumi states, Kiibo nods and adds “We shall support your attempt,”

Gonta and Angie smile at you. Angie clasps her hands together above her head and Gonta waves.

Even your classmates you don’t know very well send out a small cheer or wish you luck, which surprises you. You see Shuichi at the back, looking at you and when you meet his eyes he nods.

You feel a little overwhelmed and stressed out about the fact that your classmates are all watching you, but at the same time their support and cheers give you the strength to move forwards.

_They believe in me. They trust that I can do this! I’m... gonna try my best!_

You look at the next obstacle, fear churning in your stomach, but then you nod determinedly. You bolt forwards, dodging everything flying around you, even pulling the same trick you had on the Monokubs exisals the day you woke up, sliding on the ground. You jump to your feet, pushing at a barred door, it takes all your strength for it to budge, swinging open slowly. 

You move past it, seeing floating platforms over a drop. It stops you for a second as you imagine plummeting into the darkness but you prepare to jump. It becomes obvious as soon as you're in the air that whoever made this sick game isn't fair. The platform should still be moving towards you, but it jerks away as if sensing you closing in on it. 

You reach out, right hand colliding harshly with it. It slips with your hand grasping on the very edge of the platform. You grunt and grab onto it with your left hand, swinging your legs up and onto it. 

But there's _another_ platform. And you doubt this one will be anymore fair than the first. So you begin to time it again, even though it might be fruitless. Then you lurch forwards, feet leaving the ground. 

As you predicted it jerks away too, leaving you to grab onto it again. You yelp in pain as your arms hit it with force. You slide backwards, no traction on this platform. You have no choice but to grip on as long as possible before you have nothing more to hold onto. 

Your fingers scrape the platform as you try to find something to grab onto. But then keep sliding to the edge, and once they reach the very tip of the platform you feel your stomach churn.

_No, no!_

Your fingers start to come loose and your arms shake with exertion. You open your mouth in horror, eyes wide and scared. 

_This can’t be happening! No!_

Your final fingers come away, arms flying out backwards from the built up energy. You're _very_ conscious of the falling sensation as you plummet down. It gets darker and you're unable to see your own hand in front of your face. 

You don't feel your body collide with concrete, unconscious as your head hits first. 

* * *

"She's moving!" "Not so loud," "(Name), (Name) wake up! It's not even be-" "Oh shut up!" "Please be quiet," "Nishishi!" 

You groan internally. The instant you become conscious pain courses through your body. Conversations drift around you, dulled and distant, but overwhelmingly loud at the same time. You want it to stop, you want the voices to go away. You want silence. _And_ you want the pain to stop. The pain that hasn't stopped or lessened since you woke. 

_Well, not that you're actually fully awake._

You're painfully obvious to the strange noise you make as you try to pull yourself into the world of consciousness. But it seems so far away, _too_ far away. It's so far in the distance it's seems like an impossible feat. 

_You can't do anything anyway, why bother? Why not just succumb to the darkness, fall back asleep and never wake up_. 

It's scary how tempting it seems, the horror of how close you are to accepting it jerks your mind into activity. 

Your eyes don't snap open though, instead they lazily move, allowing you to look through your eyelashes. Wincing at how bright it seems, even through the protection your lashes provide. 

You force your eyes to open wider and push yourself up, hands that seem rubbed raw supporting you as you look around the room. It's your dorm.

"Aw she didn't die! What a shame," Kokichi whines, then edges closer to the bed you're laying on, "Or maybe that was a lie...?”

"Get outta here, give her some space!" Kaito pushes Kokichi towards the door, nodding at you before he too leaves. You can hear Kokichi complaining as they walk away, an argument starting quickly. 

You don't have the energy to laugh, but if you did you might've. 

"How do you feel?" Kirumi asks, her and Kaede the only people left now. 

"In a lot of pain," you mumble, head lulling backwards dangerously as exhaustion comes rushing back, "How did I get here?"

"Gonta carried you after you fell, it was quite a fall," Kirumi answers, hands clasped together.

"Well, maybe we'll leave now and let you rest," Kaede announces, moving towards the door. 

They both leave and you slump back into the bed, wincing once again. Cloudiness fills your head and even if you wanted to stay awake you have no choice as you fall asleep almost instantly.


	11. Crepes and Concussions

You wake up groggy, head spinning just as much as your world seems to be. Your head is pounds, much worse than any migraine you've experienced before. You want nothing more but to fall back asleep and wake up feeling better. But your mind is alert and active, you can do nothing but wince as you drag yourself out of bed. There's a constant ringing in your ears and slight nausea creeping into your throat. 

_How many injuries do I have in total now?_ You inhale sharply, touching along your arms, feeling where the bruises are hidden beneath clothes. _How many more will I gain? How much more pain do I have to endure?_

_And that's if I don't end up dying._

You swallow, finding your throat dry. It kind of hurts, making you consider if you could've caught a cold, _just another burden to carry_. Tentatively you prod the back of your head, wincing as pain sprawls down your nerves. You hit it hard enough you were knocked out instantly. 

_Did I vomit? Is it possible I have a concussion?_

There's quiet knocking at the door, and you waver when walking towards it. Is it really smart to answer the door in this state? Why didn't they ring the bell? Who could it be? The world seems to come crashing down, the pounding in your mind overwhelming all other pain as you sink to the floor, a small gasp of pain escaping your lips. 

"(Name)? Are you awake? I'm coming in," A voice says from behind the door, there's a faint clicking before Kaede enters the room. 

Her eyes widen seeing you clutching at your head and kneeling on the floor. You can't muster any reply, not even a nod or smile. It feels like your head might explode at any second, the pain growing. 

"Why'd you get out of bed?!" Kaede scolds you, reaching out to you before reeling back. 

"I don't know," you groan, wincing as you keep your eyes shut tight.

A strange sensation rises into your throat, and you swallow. When it doesn't go away your grimace and jump up from the ground, sprinting to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. 

Kaede rubs your back as you empty your stomach, _not that you've eaten much recently._ You lean away from the toilet, too dazed to process Kaede's expression. Her mouth moves, speaking, but the ringing in your ear seems much louder, drowning out what she's saying. She seems to be waiting for a reply, so you nod slowly. 

With that she leaves the room quickly. You stare after her, lost for reasons why she'd leave. _Nothing's making sense, what's happening?_ You lull to the side, leaning against the wall. Another wave of nausea rises, you swallow the acidic feeling, trying to ignore the horrible taste in your mouth. One good thing is your throat doesn't seem to be hurting anymore. 

You reach out, using the walls to balance you as you leave the bathroom. You take slow steps, worried about collapsing onto the floor. The pain in your head has subsided slightly, not quite as bad. But it's there in the corner of your mind, threatening to come back at any second.

"Don't keep moving around!" Kaede shrieks, appearing by your side from nowhere, she pulls you towards her, supporting you. 

"I... I think she has a concussion, you said she vomited right?" A new voice asks just as you reach the bed with Kaede's help.

She helps you into it, all you want to do is see who she brought with her, but your eyelids have other plans, weighing so much you simply must close your eyes. You can recognise the voice as they converse, but their voices seem to merge into one, a distant murmuring fading into background noise. You try to stop the sleep, you really do, but there's not much point in being awake, so you succumb to the darkness, mind drifting into the world of dreams.

-

The world is shrouded in darkness. Relentless and unnatural. It isn’t like it’s night time. There’s something foreign about this darkness. You take a tentative step, your foot skids out and you quickly raise it into the air.

You wobble but use your arms to keep your balance. You try to place your foot down again, finding it slippery but manageable. You squat down, placing your hand onto the ground. It feels cold and wet.

You furrow your brows, tapping it with your nail. 

_Ice...?_

You rise up from squatting, wiping your hand on your jacket. You slowly begin walking out into the darkness, waving your hand in front of you to make sure nothing is in your way. 

The darkness clouds your vision and you take cautious steps forwards. A loud noise cracks through the air, making your eyes widen. You look around but can’t see anything. The ground begins to shake beneath you, and you don’t know whether to run or sink to the floor. 

You take another step forward and your foot lands on nothing. The shaking throws you forwards and you spiral down into nothing. 

-

You wake later, knowing time has passed, how much however, is a mystery to you. For a second you feel fine, like you woke up in your bed at home, happy to start the day. But then the pain in your head ebbs back, still there but not so sharp. The ringing in your ears seems to have gone, the silence in the room almost unbearable.

"Rise and shine ursine!" The monitor flashes on, startling you. Your feel your heart speed up, once again upsetting you that you've lost your ability to remain calm and unfazed. 

The game must be getting to you. If it's getting to you it must be affecting everyone else too— _more motivation to do something about the situation_. So, it's a new day. And it's probably going to be just as bad as all the others.

You shift, wincing, then shift again. There's definitely something sticking into your side. You reach your hand into your jackets pocket, pulling out the book from the library and your monopad. There's also the coin in your other pocket, but it's too small to impact your comfort ability much. Not to mention you're in way too much pain to feel mild discomfort. 

Something else is sticking _onto_ you, feeling slightly soggy. You grimace, pulling your shirt up to run your hand along the bandages. They've fallen loose and are wet from sweat. You tug on them, unable to free yourself. You huff, trying to regain your strength. 

Then you attempt ripping it off for a second time. It constricts on your back as you pull from the front. You squeeze your eyes shut, whimpering as it rubs harshly on your injury. You let go, breathing raggedly. 

You run a hand through your hair, on the brink of frustrated tears. You compose yourself, trying for the third and final time. They catch and then lose tension, one side gives way, pulling out from the wrapping. The bandage sinks to the bed, limp. You feel a small sense of satisfaction, glad you accomplished the seemingly impossible feat in your state. 

You collect the bandage, surprised by the amount of blood stains. You blow out your cheeks, reaching behind your back and tracing where you guess the wound is. Your skin is tense when you touch it, making you reel away, but quickly place your hand back on it. The skin is hard and flaky, all signs of healing. You sigh, throwing the bandages onto the floor and slumping back onto the bed.

Then you remember the various items found in your jacket. You forgot about them completely while trying to free yourself. You reach for the book.

You're just about to open the book when your door swings open. You stare at the intruder with wide eyes, tucking the book beneath the blankets and trying to act natural. 

"We're back!" Kaede says, overly cheerful as she walks towards you, tray in hand.

Shuichi is behind her, hat covering his downcast expression. _He must've been the one in here earlier._ He is also holding something, but he shoves it into a pocket quickly, like he doesn't want anyone to see. _But he was with Kaede... surely she would've seen? Maybe he doesn't want_ me _to see._..

"I brought you breakfast," Kaede places to tray on your lap as you raise a brow, "You can thank me later!" 

"I can thank you now though?" You shake your head in mock confusion, "Thank you Kaede, but I think I'll pass." 

"Nope! You're not allowed to," her voice is surprisingly angry, "You've been missing meals all over the place, you need to eat!" 

It takes you a second to register what she's saying. _She's been watching?_ It almost creeps you out, but then friends _are_ supposed to look out for each other, _right_? You blink at her, then slowly move your gaze onto the food she's brought.

"Crepes?" You furrow your brows, sure, they taste good but they don't have much use otherwise...

"Yep! And Kirumi brewed some special tea for you, too!" Kaede seems so happy you don't want to bring her down, so you nod along absentmindedly.

_Why is Shuichi here?_ You blink at the crepe, there's no utensils to use. It feels wrong picking it up and eating it, mainly because they're both staring at you. 

"You can leave if you want," you say, meeting Kaede's eyes, then move to Shuichi. 

There's a knock on the door, then the doorbell starts ringing furiously. The three of you in the room tense but then it turns to confusion. The ringing stops and voices can be heard, one sounds angry while the other is cheerfully deflecting the anger. You can tell who it is even before the door gets shoved open, Shuichi who had moved towards it is hit in the face, hat falling to the floor silently.

He reels back, clutching at his face. It's the first time you've actually seen him without the hat on, but you have no time to stare as the culprit sprints into the room, Kaito angrily trying to grasp his scarf in an attempt to yank him out of the room. 

It's chaos at its finest.

"(Nickname)! I thought you died!" Kokichi wails dramatically, dodging all of Kaito's hands. 

"Well, I'm very much alive," you respond, torn between being happy that people are visiting you( _if you could call it that_ ) or wanting silence. 

_You might not have another chance to see everyone like this, you could die. Or one of_ them _could die._ You push back the thought, deciding to be happy that they care enough to come to your room, although Kaito and Shuichi both seem to have been roped along by their more cheery counterparts.

"Oh, ok then," Kokichi now has a bored expression plastered on, "Guess I'll be leaving," 

"So you don't care?" You roll your eyes as a smile pulls at your lips. You're kind of ignoring everyone else in the room, but Kokichi does have the tendency to drag all attention to him. And of course you know he _does_ care, there's no way he couldn't at this point. 

"Nope!" He chuckles and moves towards the door, then throws a cheeky grin over his shoulder, "Or maybe I'm lying," with that he's gone, but you can hear his signature laugh fading into the distance.

"Sorry 'bout that, I was trying to stop him, cheeky bastard slipped right past me," Kaito rubs the back of his neck, avoiding your gaze.

"It's fine," you shoo away his worries, "Now Shuichi, are you alright?"

"Uh yeah, I think so," He replies, rubbing his now red nose.

"This is giving me ridiculous amounts of déjà vu," you scoff as a smile spreads across your lips, "But I was the one hitting Kokichi with the door," 

"Oh yeah, wasn't that the first time I met you?" Kaito finally looks at you, tilting his head slightly.

You nod as a reply. _You opened the door and it hit Kokichi right in the face, then Kaito walked over and introduced himself. It feels like eons ago..._

The crepe is still on your mind and you're still unsure of what to do. Should you start eating it? You _are_ hungry, starving in fact, but it still feels... _wrong_. Very impolite and unladylike. But you've done many things that would be considered rude recently, so what's the point? _How the mighty have fallen, and all for a simple crepe!_

You tentatively pick the crepe up, folding it in on itself so you can hold it easier. There's some sort of syrup on it, you can't recognise it, but it smells sugary. Kaede somehow got her hands of some (Favourite fruit), which is sliced in a generous helping atop the crepe. You put your other hand below the crepe, in case it should drip, then move it towards your mouth. You bite into it, closing your eyes to enjoy the taste. 

_Kaede is amazing_ , you decide in that second.

You don't even feel awkward, too focused on the taste. It is the _best_ thing you've tasted while being here, and that's saying a lot with Kirumi's cooking.


	12. Tea an Accusations

The three in the room leave quite quickly after that, telling you to get rest and relax, that everything will be fine. How you wish you could trust them. 

Sure, _they_ certainly wouldn't murder without a motive, a few of them wouldn't murder _even if_ given a particular motive. But there is always a breaking point. And if you've met your ' _under control_ ' breaking point, then surely they all, too, will have recently met some sort of end. Everyone will be a lot more on edge now.

You sigh, having finished the crepe a few seconds ago. Kaede brought a large, silver teapot with tea that Kirumi had brewed, apparently. Beside it is a white teacup with pastel colours seemingly wrapping around it. You pour the tea into the cup, inhaling its smell as you move it under your nose. You take a sip, sighing again, it feels nice to have something warm and sweet.

The taste turns bitter in your mouth, though it isn't the flavour, nor the tea. It's an unwanted feeling of déjà vu, a memory attempting to bring itself to the front of your mind. It's frustrating. You _can_ _feel_ the memory, _feel it,_ it's on the brink of slipping away into being forgotten, _but if you can just concentrate..._

* * *

_"That's a lot of sugar, E—," a smile pulled at your lip as you roll your eyes at your sisters antics, "You'll have a heart attack in your sleep," you scolded her half heartedly._

_"I don't care, I'll live happy, enjoying my sugar till the bitter end!" She declared dramatically, holding her food close to her chest, eyes flitting around like someone might strike out and take it from her._

_You laughed, "Ironic,"_

* * *

_Ironic...?_ _Her name starts with E... what could her name be?_ Your sister, who you regard so fondly(in a _pure_ , sisterly _way_ ), who is she? Who... _was_ she? 

Your mind tells you she is dead, died in a tragedy, but your heart... it says she is alive and happy, consuming sugar like there is no tomorrow. 

_Which do you trust?_

You frown at the teacup you still hold, moving one hand to your temple and massaging it. The whole room suddenly seems cold, like something bad is about to happen. But how much worse can things get? Can anything _really_ get worse? Is that even possible?

"Ahem," You blink as Monokuma is suddenly in your room, paws behind his back as if a little sheepish, "I think there's something else we need to clear up..."

"Oh? What's that?" You furrow your brows, not liking the atmosphere in the room.

"Your memories are real, sadly we just couldn't erase them to implant new ones," He shakes his head, upset, "But we tried, and that's why sometimes you have a shift in behaviour. Also here's the key to your ultimate room,"

You're kind of shocked Mono- _freaking_ -kuma just told you that. Shouldn't that be a piece of information kept secret from you? You don't have a chance to ask him anything as he's gone already. _But more importantly..._

You kind of guessed as much, but you can't help but feel slightly violated—heck, _completely_ violated. Apparently you were a willing participant, so you _must've_ known what you were getting yourself into, there _must_ be a reason... 

But back to the implanted memories. If they impacted, you could that have been the random bursts of out of character? The sudden bouts of enthusiasm... getting excited over something stupid...? _Giggling_. Those occasions weren't really you, and it adds to the violated feeling.

You swallow, forcing the feeling to go away, _not that that works._ Your hands have started shaking, to which you roll your eyes and take another sip of the tea. 

_Calm down. You're fine. Everything is fine. You're overreacting to something stupid. It's fine it's fine it's fine. Cut it out. Relax._

You _do_ want to relax, but at the same time you really _can't_. You've gone and gotten attached to people here, something tells you that the old you would be disappointed. On the note of your classmates... you should really spend more time with the few you haven't spoken to very much, like Maki, Ryoma, Korekiyo and Angie. 

_If Kaede ever lets you leave the bed._

A wistful look to the door later you sigh and move the tray from your lap. You lean over the bed, placing it on the floor with mild difficulty. Your head spins, and it's hard to breathe all of the sudden. You take slow breathes, leaning back against the pillow behind you. With nothing more to do, you lay down, closing your eyes and allowing your mind to drift.

You vow to remember the key to your ultimate room, feeling guilty you've taken so long to get it for Tsumugi.

It doesn't feel like very long before you hear whispers and the odd squeaky pitched word or two. 

You shift and it goes silent, making you roll your eyes even though they're closed. _What is it with people coming into your room?!_ You sit up in the bed, not allowing yourself to wince at the pain. If you can't remain calm at sudden actions, then you will remain collected in painful times instead. 

_Though both would be perfect..._

"Oh, you're awake!" Kaede makes a funny expression, eyes resting on anything besides you.

"I am, can I help you with anything?" You raise a brow, beckoning for her to continue.

"Jeez, you never change!" Kaede exclaims, finally meeting your gaze, "We were considering waking you..." 

You nod your head at Shuichi, _he's always with Kaede..._ "Why?" 

"Well..." she hesitates and it's enough to make you begin panicking. 

"Kaede, _what's happened?"_ The two of them are shaken by how you hiss the words, "Someone better _not_ be _dead_ ,"

"Well-" Kaede begins again, then moves behind Shuichi, pushing him forwards, "You tell her!" 

He catches himself before falling, clearing his throat and readjusting his hat, "There have been some... accusations," 

You blink at him, ready to jump out of the bed and scold them like children, _which they are-_ " _please_ clear that up for me, what _accusations?_ " 

Oh boy, the game really is getting to you. Normally it'd take a lot more than slight worry to make you so edgy and interrogative, but as you'd thought earlier you had started liking these kids. These stupid, stupid kids. 

_That_ are _your age_.

"Kokichi says Maki attacked him," you instantly relax, stopping another eye roll, sure, that _is_ a big accusation, but it _is_ Kokichi. So there has to be more to it. "And Angie says Gonta tried to attack her, then Tenko started going off on Gonta and then... Korekiyo...things are just really chaotic," he sighs as he finishes, looking at you with an almost pleading look. 

You take it all in, closing your eyes and retraining yourself from jumping out of the bed and scolding not just Kaede and Shuichi. If it were possible you would forcibly seperate everyone in this school and then wrap them in blankets of bubble wrap. 

Though one good thing is that Tenko is up and about. _Maybe_ she's feeling better? Well, she has to be. It's a slight relief, that her grief isn't too overwhelming. But you'll check she isn't putting up a facade and is just pretending to be alright. _There's already too many people here doing that..._

" _What-"_ Your eyes snap open, " _the heck-_ " you seethe and pull the blankets from yourself, " _have I missed?"_

They both gulp, Kaede starts to say something about you getting out of bed but stops as you glare at her. 

_Great, glaring at your one friend, way to go! How to make and keep friends 101, idiot._

You fold your arms, forcing your legs to stop wobbling and whole body from trembling in pain. It's a huge request of your body, but it's never done anything to help you _so_ —

" _Explain,_ in depth," you narrow your eyes at Shuichi.

"Apparently both Gonta and Maki attacked or tried to attack someone, then Tenko started defending Angie even though nothing is proven and Korekiyo is making... some weird comments and they have made the situation so much worse," Shuichi stops to take a breath, "Kokichi actually has a few cuts but he's always lying and he's trying to defend Gonta which is making Tenko even more riled up and the whole thing is just-" 

" _Ugh,_ " Kaede finishes for him, finally recovering from her ' _stage—(Name) fright_ '. 

"I was unconscious for what? A day? And this is already happening?" You groan, ready to do more than simply _scold_ the stupid kids.

You grab your ultimate rooms spare key, dropping it into your jacket pocket. Glad you managed to remeber it. Now you just have to find an occasion to give it to Tsumugi. Hopefully she's with everyone and you can give it to her.

"Do you mean to say you knew this was going to happen at some point?" Shuichi asks, frowning at the ground and tugging on his cap. You feel your eye twitch.

"It was to be expected," You move towards the door, shrugging, "Also, what happened to my dorms key?" 

"Oh! I have it," Kaede produces the key in her hand from _who knows where_ , holding it out to you.

"Thanks," you take it from her and open the door, ushering Kaede and Shuichi out. 

They share a worried glance that you don't miss, but choose to ignore as you set off. You're walking as fast as you possibly can with a limp, pushing through the pain with quiet grunts of exertion. At one point Kaede moves to help you, but you reject her, confident — _or too proud_ — you can do this yourself. 

_Or you're just too scared to rely on others._

Once inside the school's main building it takes you a second to register the change(s). The hallway that was once blocked off is open, a stairwell leading up into the unknown. You turn to Kaede and Shuichi, opening your mouth to comment on it, but Kaede shakes her head.

"Nows not the time, I'll explain later," she grabs your hand and starts pulling you along, then apologises once she remembers your injuries.

You don't know what hurts more. Oh, you're not upset that you don't have a chance to explore and that Kaede is forcing you away, _instead... They didn't tell you_? It must've happened recently, you'd been in the hallways only a few days ago, and there had been no change. 

So, what hurts more, your injuries or the emotional pain? 

_You can hide emotional pain._

And it's settled. You won't think any more of it.

You're still holding Kaede's hand when she slows down, reaching the kitchen. It's silent as the three of you walk in, finding nobody. Kaede tilts her head, obviously confused. 

"They must've moved," Shuichi comments, _still_ gripping his hat.

Everyone has their nervous habits, but Shuichi's constant fiddling with his hat frustrates you. Why he even wears the hat eludes you. There _must_ be a reason, so you'll ask him about it later, maybe then you'll be able to excuse his behaviour.

"Where could they be... the gym?" Kaede furrows her eyebrows, placing a hand to her chin.

"Possibly," you curtly reply, already walking towards the gym

It's not long before you can hear the sound of voices and some... other sounds. The volume only increases as you approach, hands pushing open the gym doors. It goes silent for a second, all eyes on you, some seem happy, while others just continue whatever they were doing prior to your arrival.

An acidic feeling rises from your stomach, making you swallow and hope you wouldn't throw up. While you expected it, it doesn't mean you are prepared for it. _At all_. As selfish as it is you were hoping it wouldn't come to this, that you could relax and plan out a way to level the game to the ground, destroying all killing games forever. 

You just want a rest. 

Is that too much to ask for? _Apparently_. 

But... as stated many times before, you are all willing participants. It isn't hard to find yourself giving into the game. These people around you aren't themselves, they were apparently very different before they forgot everything. And their old selves wanted to be here, they knew what they were getting themselves into. 

So it isn't your problem. For that matter, why did old you want to be here? What made you so hell bent on getting into a game like this? Wouldn't it be so useful if you could just... _remember? Everything?_

If the memory implant _didn't_ work properly, then _shouldn't_ you still be yourself? Why can't you remember? 

"What is going on?" You ask initially, but you're spoken over, so you clear your throat and try again, "What. Is. Going. On?" The authority in your voice —not to mention the I' _m so sick of you all—_ makes them stop, _all_ of them.

_This is exactly what Monokuma wants!_ You almost scream at them, _The despair loving kubs of his too! Why can't you see that?!_

They all go silent, like kids caught arguing over a broken vase by their mother. Which you feel is appropriate, really.

"Nobody?" Your glare hardens, and you find yourself crossing your arms. 

"I did nothing wrong!" Kokichi instantly starts crying, the tears leaving his eyes at a supernatural rate. Even though everyone knows they're crocodile tears it still makes you all start, his unnatural ability breaking a spell of silence.

"Nyahaha, how surprising!" 

"Kokichi! Why are you upset? Did Gonta do something wrong?" 

_Ok, maybe not_ every _one knows his tears are fake..._

"Degenerate males should remain silent unless spoken to! Even then they should shut their mouths! Hiiii-yah!" 

"Humanity is beautiful," 

Most of your classmates are in the gym, however, a few are missing. Kirumi, Ryoma and Rantaro are missing, which isn't all that surprising. It does make you slightly anxious about three people roaming around unsupervised, but of all your classmates you do trust those three to be responsible.

Hopefully you haven't misjudged them and find a body later. But you can think about that later.

"Would anybody care to explain what the accusations are?" _Again_ , you don't voice that word. You just want this issue to be resolved quickly and peaceably. 

_Is that really possible here? In this situation?_ You have no idea but you'll try.

"Maki attacked me!" Kokichi points a finger at said brunette, who narrows her eyes at him.

There _are_ cuts all over Kokichi, most noticeably one on his right arm that hangs loosely by his side. Of _course_ he'd be here causing a ruckus instead of cleaning it up. 

"I was attacked too, but I did not see who it was, Atua says it was Gonta!" Angie clasps her hands together. "I was unharmed, however, all thanks to Atua,"

With what she said you would think she'd be far away from Gonta, but she's standing quite close to him. He seems much more troubled than her, eyes widening as he sputters a response. You're not going to let the so called attackers off freely, but Gonta? Attacking someone? Not here, not _yet_ , not now. It simply couldn't have happened. 

You rub your temple, a stinging headache appearing. 

_Ryoma. Body floating in water. Eaten by piranhas. The water turns murky and bloody. Only his bones remain. Himiko appears from somewhere, your classmates are disgusted. Kiibo... thrown into the glass...? Water flooding the gym....?_

You shake your head, blinking to clear your mind of the thoughts _._ You scrunch up your nose in disgust, it almost seems like you can smell the bloody stench from the water. Except... that didn't happen, _right_? You're imagining something crazy.

You blow out a breath and try to refocus on the task at hand.

"Ok, I'd like to talk to each of you along with Shuichi, if he is not adverse to it," You throw a glance at the male, who seems slightly surprised, but recovers quickly, nodding. 

"(Naaaame)~! Why can't I help you? Y'know I'd be good at it!" Kokichi throws around your name, "I'm basically a lie detector!" 

You don’t like how he dragged out your name to gain your attention. And it won’t make you change your mind.

"A lie detector, huh?" You muse, placing a finger to your chin, "But they only _find_ lies, not tell them,"

That shuts him up, even if it is only for a few seconds. You watch him pout and cross his arms.

Kaede remains silent beside you, pulling up her backpack straps with her thumbs and rolling her shoulders, a twitch in her face alerting you that she's in pain. 

"Kaede, are you okay?" You tilt your head, narrowing your eyes as you examine her.

"Oh, I’m fine!" She plasters on a smile faker than all of Kokichi's lies since you all wound up here, "My back's just hurting,"

You nod, deciding not to push it as she seems uncomfortable about the subject.


	13. Interrogations and Talents

It's oddly comforting to have everyone remaining silent for you. Hopefully they're not actually scared of you, but to command you do need some amount of fear to get respect. But with how you've been acting you wouldn't be surprised if someone - _if not a few of your classmates_ \- grew wary of you. 

But that's a problem for another day.

You put one hand in your jackets pocket, the one with the coin, and let your other hand hang loosely as you walk. You and Shuichi walk side by side, Gonta trailing behind you slightly. Somehow it had been decided for him to be ' _interrogated_ ' first. 

_So, you wanna do this good cop bad cop?_

You blink and catch yourself before you can say it. It doesn't seem like something you would normally say, as the person you are _right_ _now_ , so it must be the fake memories. You kind of wish you knew what those memories were, but they seem even harder to piece together than your actual, _real_ memories.

It was decided that you and Shuichi would go through everyone involved in the accusations, moving to a room close to the gym where you could have some privacy. Kokichi had managed a weak attempt at changing your mind, but your comment had an unusual effect on him. You actually had been thinking he might've responded with something else entirely.

But he didn't. He shut up. It kind of makes you uneasy how easy it is, _how simple._

_Deal with the accusations first, see if classmates are okay later. Well, same thing, really._

The three of you find a room, and it is clear of anything, surprisingly. You scrunch up your nose, was there something in this room before? Or was it always empty? It being empty makes it a bit awkward, having to all stand and shift uncomfortably. 

"Well, Gonta, apparently you attacked — _Or tried to_ — Angie," Shuichi states, shifting his weight around.

You can tell how uncomfortable he is.

"Gonta would never attack anyone, that would be very ungentlemanly!" He defends himself, placing a hand to his chest and taking a step back.

"Ok, so you didn't do it?" Shuichi pushes, narrowing his eyes.

He shakes his head, and you can see a flash of hurt cross his face. You cannot _believe_ you're interrogating Gonta, you're hurting him by doing this, even if you _have_ to. It's not like Angie was even _hurt_. So why does Gonta need to be questioned? 

You dismiss the thought.

"Do you know why Angie would say something like this?" You cut in, stopping yourself before you snap at Shuichi. Again. 

There's nothing wrong with him, in fact you kind of like the guy. You enjoy his company, but you haven't actually had much chance to talk to him one on one. But that goes for _most_ of your classmates. You would really like to speak to all of them more if possible.

"Gonta isn't sure..." There's some fear in his eyes; he's worried you don't believe him, "You don't think Gonta did it, do you?"

"Gonta, calm down, I don't think you've done anything wrong," You assure him, putting your arms up in the air and waving them towards the ground slowly in a way to calm him.

" _You don't?_ " Shuichi frowns at the ground.

You open your mouth to say something, but you don't have anything to prove Gonta is innocent. You're doing the same thing you did in the class trial, saying things with no real backing. Though in the class trial you managed to stretch out your point enough that people believed you. 

_But what if they hadn't? What if they'd doubted you?_ That could've ended in everyone's death, not just yours. 

You close your mouth and swallow, "Where were you earlier, Gonta?" 

"Gonta was in ultimate room," he holds out his hand, and you blink at the tarantula on his palm, "Does (Name) like bug friends?" 

Shuichi appears uncomfortable, not afraid, but you can tell he doesn't like the spiders appearance. There's a small rush of satisfaction that you hurry to cover up. _What's going on with you today? Snapping at people and now relishing in any sort of revenge? Great._

_That's got to be good._

"I do, but let's focus," you're half tempted to ask to hold the spider and wave it in front of Shuichi.

Gonta nods, allowing the tarantula to crawl onto his shoulder. 

"So, your ultimate lab opened?" You tilt your head, still eyeing the spider. 

"Yes! Gonta is happy because there are lots of bug friends!" His eyes light up in happiness, shooting a quick glance at his shoulder which causes his smile to widen.

"I'd like to visit," A small smile graces your lips, "I think we're done here, Shuichi?" 

Gonta smiles ever wider, moving his hand and stroking the spider. Shuichi's eyes flit to yours, then back to Gonta.

"Uh, yeah, right," He mumbles, lowering his head and fiddling with his hat. _Again. Again again again!_

The three of you leave the room and you slow your pace. Gonta is oblivious, trudging on in front, happy that you spoke about visiting his bug friends. You'd like to get to know him better in all honesty. Shuichi isn't as oblivious, looking at you in the corner of his eye before he too, slows.

"Shuichi, if you don't mind my asking..." You settle your gaze on his pale face, "Is there a reason you wear that hat?"

He swallows, "I... I wear it because then I don't have to look people in the eye," as he speaks he pulls on the cap, proving his point as his eyes disappear from your view. 

You were expecting him to be a _lot_ more defensive. 

You blink, "Ok? I'm sure there must be more to it than that," 

He stops walking, hesitating before speaking, "When I was younger... I helped my uncle out at the agency, and there was a case no one had been able to solve," He swallows again, "I investigated, and actually found the culprit for the murder. But apparently the victim wasn't all that innocent, and the killer was protecting someone from them, but I solved the case and they went to prison." 

You take it in slowly, nodding as if you agree with what he's saying. "Right... So you feel like finding out the truth was... _bad_? Or _wrong_?" 

"In a way, yeah," He starts walking again, setting the pace quite fast, as if he'd like to stop the conversation.

But you've finally got him to open up, you're not going to stop just yet. 

"You know what you did was right, though," You match your pace so you're alongside him, keeping your gaze locked on him, "You found the truth, and depending on how you look at it, justice."

"' _Depending on how you look at it_ '? What do you mean by that?" He snaps, but recovers from the anger quickly, mumbling a quiet ( _if a little hesitant_ ) ' _sorry'._

"Don't be sorry, in fact I think it's good to get some of the frustration out," You place a foot wrong, sharp pain tingles down your leg and up your spine, but you cover it with a grimace, "In the end you got a dangerous person locked away, _sure_ , they might've had a good reason, but violence is _never_ the answer and anybody who thinks it is needs to reevaluate themselves," 

You sigh, "If you have to hurt somebody to protect another or to make a statement then you need to change your thought process. Because that isn't healthy," you finish with a resilient nod, standing by your statement.

He finally slows, although you don't know if it's because you hit a good nerve or simply because you're approaching the gym quickly. 

"...That's true,"

Then you enter the gym, and you wish you had sent Shuichi alone to bring the next person. Because now your injury is _really_ hurting and you have to walk all the way back to the room. But _hey_ , you've made some progress. And you're not entirely certain, but Shuichi seems almost... relaxed after your talk.

You hope he feels some relief from dumping his guilt. 

* * *

Angie is next and she talks about Atua the _whole_ time you walk back to the room. By the time you get there you're sure you could make a character profile sheet for Atua. But each to their own, at _least_ she's upbeat. 

Tenko seemed to want to come along, still hell bent on defending Angie from any threats. But she stops following as you three leave the gym, nodding at you as if to say she'll trust you. But she glares at Shuichi until he's moved out of sight. 

"So, Angie, you said that Gonta tried to attack you?" Shuichi starts off again.

"Yes! I was walking past his ultimate room, suddenly someone came out wielding a knife!" She gestures wildly, still smiling despite what she's talking about, "Thankfully I was protected by Atua," 

"How were you protected? Did you run?" 

"Ya-ha! And I was much faster," She beams, clasping her hands together.

_I was expecting something to do with a force protecting her but anyway..._

"Why do you say it was Gonta?" Shuichi asks, putting his hand to his chin.

"Well, they were very large," she looks solemn for a second, "But I guess I didn't get a great look at them," 

"So it could've been _anybody_?" You point out, furrowing your eyebrows. 

"I suppose... Are we done? I have to prepare a sacrifice for Atua now, _say_ , you wouldn't mind donating your blood, would you?" Her eyes light up as she points at you, you shift uneasily as her look intensifies.

"Well, I don't want to commit to something I'm not actually invested in," You rely smoothly, glad it at least makes sense and isn't a blatant lie. Blood doesn't freak you out, as proven by seeing a body, but there's something about _your_ blood being _extracted_ that doesn't seem very appealing.

"That makes sense," she closes her eyes, smile growing, "Guess I have to make you invested then!" 

Her eyes snap open and you fight back a gulp as she stares at you with a determined look. Then she leaves the room, not allowing Shuichi to stop her, swinging her arms gleefully the whole time.

_Well that went well..._

* * *

"Two down, two more to go," you sigh, walking back down the hallway for the _fifth_ time, pain having eased slightly.

Shuichi stays silent, eyes glued to the floor, hands hanging idly by his side for a change. You would crack a joke about it, but that's not you. Not... the _real_ you, anyway. _Hopefully_. 

Maybe Monokuma was lying? Maybe everything is a lie? That would explain everything. You do wish it was all a dream. That none of this had happened. Nobody was dead and you didn't have a horrible limp.

Wouldn't that be _great_?

"Do... Do you think I should stop wearing my hat?" Now his hand goes up to the cap, repositioning it, "Should I stop hiding from the truth?" 

"Do you want to? Or do you want to live behind a hat, peering over it, scared, _forever_?" You reply, glad it was a quick and sensible reply. 

Although you hope it doesn't pressure him into doing something he can't. 

_When did you get so wise?_

He jolts slightly, then his hand drops away from his hat. You look away, allowing him to think without your gaze penetrating his thoughts. Then the gym comes into view, and you have two more people to interrogate. One of which is Kokichi, the ultimate _liar_. The other is Maki, who you think isn't quite as straight forward as you initially thought.

_Ah, this is not going to be fun._

_I know almost nothing about both of them._


	14. Kokichi and Maki

_Who will be easier? Who will be harder?_ You stifle a sigh, not wanting to distract Shuichi. After today you hope your relationship with him will be better, and maybe you won't only see him hanging around Kaede. On the note of Kaede you haven't heard much from her... Except the odd complaint about her back.

"You're right," Shuichi states suddenly, making you snap out of your thoughts. 

_Ha, and you were the one trying not to interrupt him._

Once again he touches his hat, but this time he takes it off. You glance over his face as he stares at the hat, _he looks so different without it casting a shadow over his eyes._ There's a tingly feeling in your chest, and your lips twitch, trying to form a smile. But you don't allow them, confused why you feel so... _happy_ all of the sudden. 

"Who do you want first?" Shuichi asks, casting his eyes your way and then averting his gaze away sheepishly, like he isn't comfortable without his hat to protect him. 

"I guess we'll go with Kokichi, I think he's more chaotic than Maki," you shrug, "But then again, who knows,"

It almost seems like a somber occasion when you arrive at the gym for ( _hopefully_ ) the second last time. Everyone is silent, awaiting for who's name shall be called next. Well, almost everyone. Kokichi is blabbering on and on, impartial to the looks he's getting. 

_His popularity just keeps on going down, huh? He's doing it to himself, though._

You narrow your eyes at said boy, he senses your gaze and beams at you. _Is it on purpose? He's trying to make himself a villain._

_How... Heroic? No, that's definitely not the right word to use._

"Kokichi, you're next," He bounds towards you as Shuichi speaks, looking between the two of you with a mischievous grin.

"Wow! Alone with my two favourite people!" There's an odd sparkling thing going on around him, and you're tempted to slap him, "Are we gonna sneak off together? Have you decided to join DICE?!"

Your eyes drift over him, taking note of the cuts that have ripped through his clothes. The wounds are longer rather than deep, which means bleeding has stopped. The checkered scarf around hid neck has a part missing, the front section that hangs down slightly has been sliced off.

Whoever attacked him was going for the neck. So that gives you some valuable information. One, they know the neck contains vital arteries that if severed will kill the individual, which means they have decent human biology knowledge. Two, the cuts are messy, they have minimal knowledge on how to use a weapon technically. 

"That's enough, Kokichi, I'm sure you know what we're _actually_ going to do," You scold him, turning on your heel and walking down the hallway.

He complains, but has no choice other than to follow as Shuichi trails behind you. You arrive at the room in no time, thankfully. At this point you kind of want to go back to your dorm and sleep. But more rooms have opened up since you were unconscious, _not to mention you still have that weird coin in your pocket..._

Wonder what it does.

"I still don't get why you decided to goto the gym over actually doing something about your injuries," you pinch the bridge of your nose, looking Kokichi up and down, _he'll rival me soon, with all these injuries._

"What injuries? These tiny things?" He raises his arm, and his eye twitches as pain spreads from it, even _he_ can't hide it. "They don't even hurt!" 

"Why are you lying about stuff like this, Kokichi?" You exclaim in exasperation, he's lying for a reason, that's obvious; you just aren't entirely sure _what_ reason. _But you do have a sneaking suspicion..._

"Me? Lying? Never!" He places a hand to his heart, mustering a hurt look, "I can't believe you think I'd lie!" 

He starts sniffing and you groan internally, not in the mood for his shenanigans. You aren't in the mood for anything, _really_. Except sleep and some alone time. Yeah, that sounds good. Though you've already had a lot of alone time recently...

"Let's say you're telling the truth... Where did Maki attack you?" You cut him off before he starts _bawling._

He wipes his eyes, "In one of the hallways," he shrugs, "Don't know which one, there's just so many," his expression has changed completely as he raises a finger to his mouth, eyes slanted in a knowing way.

"Well that helps," you refrain from rolling your eyes, "Are you certain it was Maki?"

"Who else would attack little ol' me?" Now he seems childish, blinking at you innocently. _Am I being mocked? I feel like I'm being mocked._

Shuichi clears his throat, if he's hinting that you're forgetting him or that he's insinuating more people would attack Kokichi, you don't know.

"So you didn't see the figure clearly?" Shuichi asks.

"Nope!" 

You drift into your own thoughts, recalling how someone had attacked you. Could it have been the same person? Was it the mastermind? Was the mastermind Tsumugi? Was it really that simple? How many questions are you going to ask? You _know_ I can't answer them all, _yet_. 

"So it might not have been Maki?" Shuichi clarifies as you drift back into reality.

"I guess it could've been someone else..." Kokichi seems lost in thought as he pretends to think about who it could've been. 

" _Where_ was it Kokichi. Which hallway?" You restate, hardening your gaze at him.

"...Why are you bring so meeean?! You're so mea-" He begins to cry, but you cut him off, "- _Kokichi._ These accusations are serious. Which. hallway?"

He pouts at the ground, making you roll your eyes, "I dunno, probably the one down the North end somewhere... near Maki's ultimate room. Which is _why_ she attacked me! She's being so secretive!" He clenches his fists and furrows his brows, looking at you with an angry expression, "She's hiding something! I can feel it!"

_There's no doubting that,_ you almost scoff. But you understand why Maki would've attacked him, with how protective she is about any information relating to her.

"Ok, I think we need to tend to your injuries, if you think that's enough, Detective Shuichi?" You fold your arms, looking to him for his confirmation. 

You doubt you'll get any new information from Kokichi.

Shuichi blinks owlishly at you, before opening snd shutting his mouth. You see Kokichi narrow his eyes at him before he realises you're watching. He smiles widely at you. 

"Yeah, that's fine," Shuichi agrees finally.

You've found some new respect for the boy detective. 

* * *

The moment you leave the room you find Kirumi, who assures you that she will help Kokichi and allow you and Shuichi to speak to Maki. You feel at ease leaving Kokichi with the maid, having seen first hand her amazing capabilities. You entrust Kokichi to her, ignoring his many, _many_ protests.

_Annnd final person!_

Relief floods your mind. Once again you are back at the gym, kind of wondering _why do you have to do this_ when both times the victim hadn't been sure who it was. But I guess you should make sure, _I mean_ , Maki and Kokichi certainly don't get along, so you wouldn't put it past them to fight. But actually inflict injuries on each other? You're not sure, but it could be possible. 

_And once this is over you really should try to learn more about the mastermind. And the coin too... And why you never appeared as a doll on the monitors... And why your false memories didn't work._

And just like that, all your relief has dissolved.

* * *

"Do you know why Kokichi said it was you?" You ask the first question, having been ready to get this over with long ago.

"It's obvious he dislikes me, and that feeling is mutual," She shifts from one foot to the other, pulling one of her ponytails over her shoulder and running her hands through her hair, "And he obviously lies a lot, so why am I here?" 

"We just have to make sure," Shuichi reassures her, hands idly by his side.

"Well I think you should ' _make sure'_ he isn't about to stab someone right now," She narrows her eyes, a sudden chill in the air as she glares at you both.

"So you're saying it wasn't you who inflicted the injuries upon him?" 

"Duh," she rolls her eyes and sighs, the coldness dissipates, replaced with a more friendly feel. 

You take over her role of narrowing your eyes, your hunch that she isn't just a babysitter coming into mind. There's something... _off_ about her, and you intend to find out more. 

Shuichi dismisses her soon after and then it's just the two of you left in the room. He obviously wants to say something, awkwardly shifting around and starting to open his mouth before closing it. You take note of how he shakes his head, just slightly, and leaves the room after a quiet ' _see you,_ '

And then it's just you. 

You dig a hand into your pocket, finding the coin and pulling it up to your eye. _Time to do something I should've a long time ago..._

The loneliness of having no speech or even breath astounds you and you hurry to leave the room behind. You're glad when you turn a corner in the hallway, the room left behind, out of sight. The doors to outside stand there, sunshine filtering in the dimmed glass. It looks so very welcoming you find yourself a bit giddy at the prospect of the suns warmth. 

But the instant you step outside there's a harsh realisation you should've noticed a long time ago. The sun feels so very unnatural, as if pointing out the huge cage above you. You try not to feel too disappointed, after all, it's still warm. And it _does_ feel good after the cold you felt inside. 

You almost roll your eyes when you place a foot wrong, causing pain to spiral up your nerves. _How many times...?_ But it's not quite so bad, and you push on as you always do. Not sure what you're doing exactly. 

As you're walking around, a new building comes into view. You regard it with curiosity before going inside. It seems to join onto the main building. The inside is large, a pool expanding across most of the area. 

_A... pool? Are you serious?_

You shake your head in disbelief, what is the point of a pool being here? As if anyone will ever use it. Not when there's so many horrible things happening. 

The colours of the room and water make you think back to the objects Monokuma gave out. One was a brooch type item, right? Kaede had been holding it. Maybe she took and it found that it opened up the pool?

_Ah, not like it matters_ , you purse your lips. You'll probably never come back here again. After all, why would you go swimming? It's not like there's swimwear laying around somewhere. 

You exit the building and continue down the path you were on. It weaves around the gardens, seeming to have no destination. 

You come across a large, metallic wall that runs along the footpath for about ten metres. There's no way to see over the wall, and there are walls on every side, though the back seems to be the cage. In the centre of the wall -footpath side, about chest height- there's a small slot, and you raise an unamused eyebrow. It's the perfect size for the coin. How... coincidental? You're sure that's not the right word to use. 

Without putting much thought into it, you slide the coin into it, taking s few steps back. The walls groan, shuddering so much you wonder if they might just fall and squash you. But they disappear into the ground, and you watch the scene before you unravel. 

A huge building seems to unfold itself, a footpath adjoins to where you stand with glittering lights running along the floor besides it. The building is a gold hue, and it seems to glow under the suns light. There's few windows, but they're large and rimmed with white. The main entrance is a rotating door, crystal clear glass panes allowing you to see inside.

You go to take a step towards it, beginning down the path, but a chest suddenly appears in front of you. It clicks open without you touching it, revealing a strange light thing. The same thing Monokuma used on you the first day here. You pick it up, examining it, and the chest is gone as quick as it appeared.

You... don't like it. So with a quick glance around you drop it to the floor and stomp on it, finding the cracking noises satisfying. You grind it into the dirt, unsure why you feel the way you do about it. But something tells you it's just another object used for the mastermind to manipulate your classmates.

You tense as a noise reaches you, for some strange reason it makes you freeze in fear. It's the noise of a monitor switching on, and you can hear Monokuma's voice emitting from it. Your mouth is suddenly dry and you turn on your heel back towards the main building. 

You couldn't hear much of what was said, but you did catch the phrase, " _At the gym,_ " so you're going there to find out what's going on. The only good thing is it didn't sound like a body announcement. But you doubt it's going to be something good. And you have a sneaking suspicion that the audience is getting bored and wants some more gore. So it's very likely a new motive. 

_Audience...? Are you assuming you're being watched now?_ It's not that much of a stretch, you feel like you're correct to assume it.

You just want a normal day. A normal life, actually.

You walk towards the main building, panic rising in your chest. You shut your eyes as you walk, trying to calm your nerves. 

"(Name)?" 

Your eyes snap open as you gasp for a breath even though your lungs are full of oxygen. You search for the speaker, eyes landing on quite a large figure. 

"Oh, Gonta," You shakily fold your arms, regarding him as normally as possible. "What can I do for you?"

"Gonta was walking back inside, to goto gym," Gonta smiles warmly, and something catches in your chest, nothing like the anxiety you are used to. "I was letting bug friends out of their cages for a while," he frowns, "but it seems I will have to put them back now,"

As if on cue, a flurry of movement catches your eye. A rhinoceros beetle flies down from the sky, landing on Gonta in a clumsy way. A grasshopper jumps from the ground onto Gontas arm, crawling onto his hand. The tarantula Gonta was showing you earlier crawls up his leg. 

Gonta smiles proudly, just like a parent would at their child. It makes you wish to stay in the moment forever, just you and Gonta smiling. Just Gonta smiling. A pure smile.

An image of someone smiling flashes in your mind, causing you to suck in a sharp breath and blink the image away.

"O-ok, ready to go?" You ask Gonta, not wanting to be ' _in the moment_ ' anymore.

"Wait!" Gonta exclaims, pointing at a dainty figure making its way down towards you. 

You watch in fascination as a butterfly with a beautiful, blue colouring flutters closer, on a childish urge you hold out your finger for it to land on, fully aware it most likely perceives you as a predator.

But to your awe, it lands on your finger. And you're unable to tear your gaze away as it opens and shuts its wings, drawing in the sunlight. With each movement the beams of light reflected on it change the colour of its wings, they glimmer and shine.

"Ok, ready now," Gonta nods approvingly.

"Hey Gonta..." You murmur, still looking at the butterfly, "Can we do this again?"

"Of course! Gonta is glad (Name) likes bug friends!" Gonta's face lights up and you find yourself once again, wistfully hoping that this moment never passes.

"Do you really need to put them back in their cages?" You ask, deciding even if you can't enjoy freedom, maybe you can provide these innocent creatures with some.

"Well... Tenko and Shuichi don't like spider friends, so Gonta has to put them away," he looks downhearted as he says that, eyes turned towards the ground with a sorry smile on his lips.

You nod, understanding their fears, "Okay... but the butterfly and the rest can be free, right?" 

"Gonta can't see why not," Gonta says, looking thoughtful, "Alright! Bug friends can stay outside!"

Who knew setting a few bugs free could spark so much hope and joy? But as you walk inside beside Gonta, you place all your hope on the butterfly, watching as it flies off.

If something so small and beautiful as that can survive, then so can you.


	15. Incentives and Sacrifices

You part ways with Gonta once inside, promising to meet him at the gym for whatever announcement is going to be made. And the instant you're alone, the anxiety comes creeping back in.

_This can't be happening. This cannot be happening. It can't it can't it cant it cant itcant itcant itcantitcant it cantitcantitcantitcantitcant_ _itcant-_

_It's happening again._

It's happening again. 

The terror that had flooded you moments ago vanishes, replaced with a cold emptiness. _Thats_ what makes you scared, the fact that you're no longer worried. You don't care right now if something bad happens. Somehow the emotional attachment you've formed has disappeared. 

Kaede, Kokichi, Shuichi, Gonta and everybody else... 

Oh wait, it's back. 

You decide to focus on getting to the gym, instead of your inner turmoil that's going on. You have no idea what's causing it. But at least you fear for your classmates safety once again. 

It has to be the implanted memories messing around with you, right? But all evidence points at the fake you being happy and bubbly... This couldn't be the real you, could it? There's no way, none. Maybe you're having mood swings? Yeah, that has to be it. 

You hope.

Your heart drums against your chest, making it difficult to breathe when it seems to be overpowering all of your other senses. You feel light headed as you arrive at the gym, fighting a headache that's come from nowhere.

You walk in, seeing your classmates manages to ease your nerves. Even though you knew full well that nobody had been murdered you were still scared. A fact that you wish wasn't true.

You find a place to stand, anxiously waiting for Gonta to show up. He does in a few moments, a fleeting sense of relief makes your shoulders slump in ease.

"Are you all ready for the next heart pounding chapter?!" Monokuma exclaims, faint pink on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, you idiots better be excited!" Monokid shouts, throwing a anxious glance at Monodam.

You tilt your head, furrowing your brows as you don't see Monosuke. Not that you care if there is one less; _good riddance to bad rubbish._

"As Ultimates you might find this hard... but normal people do it all the time!" Monotaro steps into the limelight.

"Yep! As hard as it is to believe!" Monophanie backs him up, "You won't be allowed to use your talents until the next class trial!"

_What._

_That's not... that hard?_

You almost laugh outright, feeling extremely relieved. You roll back on your heels, ready to applaud Monokuma for a moment.

_What was I so worried about?_

"Huh? Wh-what?!" Kaede shouts, clenching her hands tightly.

"To what extent?" Shuichi places a hand to his face, a dark shadow cast over his eyes.

"You can't use it at all! Or you'll be punished!" Monokid strums his guitar in delight.

And thats when it crashes down on you. Shuichi can't... be himself. Kaede can't play piano, Tenko can't train, Tsumugi can't design. You cast a look over at your classmates, anxiety spiking. So _many_ of them rely on their talents. And what about Rantaro? What would happen with him?

"Well, you kiddies have fun with that!" Monokuma says and signals for the monokubs to leave. 

Once they're all gone, it's just you and your classmates in stunned silence. Faintly you hear Kokichi laugh and say something about how ' _fun_ ' this new motive seems. 

You try to catch his gaze and find him looking directly at you already. His eyes are wider than normal, lips in a smile thats constantly twitching and eyebrows creased ever so slightly. 

All in all, his expression screams for clarification.

_He doesn't know what he can and can't do._ His whole personality is a mischievous—if a _little_ evil —leader. So can he even crack his normal jokes? He's already taken a risk with laughing and commenting.

You take note of how he holds his arm differently, the one that was majorly injured yesterday. He replaced his clothes and scarf.

"Alright, I think it would be best if we all went our seperate ways and collected our thoughts," You say, glancing at Kaede.

"Y-yeah, let's do that," She picks up for you, "Then we can meet tomorrow morning in the dining room. At 9?" 

The group murmurs in agreement and you surge forwards latching onto Kaede's hand.

"This isn't good,” You state, "We have to stop this quickly, or at least find a way to alleviate some of the pressure," 

She hesitates to answer, biting her lip, "But how?"

"I... I'll figure it out," You declare determinatively, hoping she can't see through your unfazed facade. 

"My back is really hurting..." Kaede mumbles, rubbing at her shoulder and wincing. 

"Have you been wearing your backpack for a while?" You ask, concerned. She nods, "Kaede, it must be too heavy. Take some stuff out or don't wear it,"

She tenses, eyes darting around as she nods stiffly. She wanders off, towards the dorms.

Before you leave, you quickly seek out Tsumugi. She's standing near the entrance, staring off into the distance. As you approach, she blinks and frowns, then smiles as she sees it’s you. 

"Oh, (Name)... This is just plain horrible, isn't it?" Her smile turns bittersweet, and she readjusts her glasses by pushing them up her nose.

"It is," You agree, then sort through your pocket, searching for your ultimate rooms key, "Here, by the way, I never got around to giving the spare one to you. Sorry,”

You hold it out to her and she takes it gratefully, wrapping her fingers around it tightly. She laughs somewhat scornfully, "Although I won't be able to use it for a while..."

You wince, "Ah, right..."

Then you too leave, heading to your dorm. 

* * *

You slump onto the bed, rubbing your eyes and sighing. Suddenly your lips are twitching and your eyes are flooded with tears. 

You quickly brush away the tears and blink repeatedly. _This is no time to be crying and feeling sorry for yourself!_

_But maybe it's a good idea to get rid of these emotions?_

You swallow, deciding if you were to break now you won’t recover. So you keep the tears inside as you stare up at the ceiling with a blank expression. If only you could feel this devoid of emotion all the time, maybe then you would've been able to protect _her_. Protect _them._

_oh. Oh. Oh no._

You close your eyes as a flood of memories swarm your mind. Your whole room and world spinning, even as you don't move an inch. The vertigo seems to worsen with your eyes closed, so you open them, blinking to clear your vision. Even if you don’t want to cry, it is happening.

"(Name)?" Your gaze lands on a familiar face, your sisters. She looks at you with large, blue eyes. 

"I-I wh-" You blink and your vision clears, revealing Kiibo.

You swallow, quickly moving off your bed so you're standing. You brush at your eyes, making sure there's no moisture left around them. Then you clear your throat.

"Kiibo. How can I help you?" You ask, expression neutral as you await his answer.

_How did he get in?_ You scold yourself inwardly, seeing your door wide open. You must've been so distracted in your own emotions you left it open. 

_I need to... stop feeling. I need to feel nothing._

"I thought I should check your mental wellbeing, I have an inbuilt analysing function that allows me to read emotions better," He raises a hand to his chin, the most human action you feel like you've seen in forever, "Throughout our time here, I have been hoping to keep my classmates in good health, mentally and physically,"

His expression turns slightly distant, "Whenever I came in contact with you, you always seemed fairly composed. But recently things seem to have deteriorated, as you departed from the group earlier, you expression was... Sad,"

He finishes, meeting your gaze. It's so human and yet so foreign. So... _unnatural_ but normal.

_I can't break down in from of my classmates. But maybe expressing my concerns to a robot... No, that's horrible. He's your classmate and a human just as much as anyone. But... He's trustworthy, right? I can trust him, can't I? ... I can trust_ someone _, okay?_

_okay...?_

_Trust leads to pain._

"Hmm?" You hum and tilt your head to the side, regarding him rather coldly, "Sad? No, maybe you mistook my concern?"

"But my sensors s-" Kiibo looks so genuinely confused it hurts to cut him off, but you have to stick with your ideology. _Return_ to it. 

"Kiibo, I'm fine, okay? Everything is _fine_ ," You gesture with your arms, imploring him to stop his questions.

"(Name), are you lying?" Kiibo’s expression changes, now determined, "I believe it would be best if you allowed me to help,"

_Does he have some sort of lying radar?! First Kokichi, now_ this _?!_ You feel your eye twitch in agitation.

"I'm going for a walk." You snap, moving past Kiibo and out the door, "I hope you feel satisfied with ruining my peace," 

He stumbles over a reply, but you're too far gone to hear it. Too far gone with _anger,_ not _distance._ Your hands remain clenched by your side as you walk away, posture stiff and closed off. Leaving Kiibo to watch from your room.

* * *

With no destination in mind, you find yourself back in the main building. Walking down a hallway you haven't explored before and going up a flight of stairs, your boots tap with each step you take and echo. 

A door is wide open, and as you pass you see a figure standing in the middle of the room, items held tightly in their hands. You turn back, peering into the room and then entering.

"Angie, how are you?" You ask the girl, not liking how intense her gaze is, nor the way the paint brushes in her hands look ready to snap.

"Mm?" She blinks, "Oh, (Name)! How wonderful of you to join me!" She spins around, beaming, "I'm unable to finish my painting due to Monokuma, but if _I_ tell _you_ what to do, perhaps you can finish it for me?"

"Oh no, Angie," You wave your hands in front of you, "There's no way I can paint for you!"

"But I must finish the painting!" She moves towards you and you feel a hugely predatory presence coming from her, "I must!" 

She reaches for your hand, pushing a paintbrush into it and curling your fingers around it. Then she pulls you towards the canvas, splashed with a multitude of colours and shapes.

"Use the orange," She says, although you feel like its a command.

You swallow, pressing your lips into a firm line and dipping the paintbrush into the orange paint. You try to keep your breathing steady as you bring the brush up to the canvas, then use a large strokes to fill the blank canvas

Angie remains silent, gaze boring through you and onto the canvas. It's enough to make you panic, and the beginnings of an attack start to appear. You shouldn't feel so threatened by her, there's nothing for her to use as a weapon, _if_ she even possesses enough strength to overpower you.

"Black, use it to outline the orange," Angie murmurs, eyes never leaving the canvas, nor moving an inch from where she's standing behind you.

You obediently dip the paintbrush into the black, unsure if you were supposed to clean it from the orange beforehand. Then you place the paintbrush on the canvas and stroke in a circular motion, freezing as something sharp suddenly puts pressure against your neck.

"No, not like that," Angie murmurs, eyes wide open, looking at you for the first time, "This artwork is not a proper sacrifice,"

You gasp as she pushes whatever object she's holding into your neck. You breathe erratically, heart pounding against your chest. Unable to take it anymore, you whirl around so you're behind her. You grab her arm and pin it back, pushing your knee into the back of hers, threatening to take her to the floor. 

"It's not _my_ fault," You deadpan, taking whatever she is holding and examining it.

It's a _paintbrush_. You just got threatened by a _girl_ wielding a _paintbrush_. You blink, mouth hanging open as you stand there, dumbfounded. You release her arm, moving back.

_Angie. Dead. Here. Her body lies on the ground, almost curled up. There's blood on the back of her neck. She is surrounded by wax models of your dead classmates. Kaede, Rantaro, Kirumi and Ryoma. The door to her ultimate room is locked._

"My my, What's wrong (Name)?" Angie asks, putting her hands on her cheeks, looking just like a cute chipmunk.

She looks so unthreatening it's insane. How did _she_ manage to freak you out so much? An artist with a _paintbrush_. You take another look at it, to confirm you weren't mistaken, but it confirms it's nothing but a stick with some hair on the end.

You drop the brush, hands shaking slightly as you take a few steps back, mouth open but unable to catch a breath or reply to her question. You utter an apology, hastily leaving the room.

As you exit, something shiny glints in Angie's hand as she bends over and picks up the brush you dropped, _the same hand that you took the brush from._ You swear her expression darkens, but you're not about to go back and see what's going on with the artist.

With one last glance at the canvas —which looks _eerily similar_ to a monarch butterfly—you leave the room behind.

* * *

As you walk down the unknown hallway, you fail to hear the sound of voices. By the time you do, you're right next to the speakers. 

"(Name)? What're you doing?" Kaito asks, slightly tense.

"I'm... I'm just looking around," You answer, eyes landing on an agitated Maki standing next to a door. Actually, standing _directly_ in front of the door in a protective stance.

"Oh, cool!" Kaito looks between Maki and you, unsure of what to do.

"What're _you_ two doing...?" You question, partially wanting to walk away but also _needing_ to know what's going on.

"We're uh... just looking around too," Kaito covers, an obvious lie.

Maki is yet to say anything, but her glare is ferocious. You stare right back at her, folding your arms over each other. 

"What's the new room? Is it an ultimate room?" You tilt your head, instantly regretting your decision to push further as Maki seemingly bristles.

"U-uh yeah, it's mine," Kaito replies, relaxing his posture and grinning.

You don't miss Maki's quick, confused glance at Kaito.

"...Cool," 

You start walking, just to stop as Kaito calls, "Hey wait! Why don't you tag along with Shuichi and I tonight, we've been training every night since... y'know, the first trial, it'd be awesome if you joined us!" His smile is wide and welcoming.

You hesitate, "Only... only if Maki comes,"

She goes rigid hearing her name, expression blanking. You wonder if you've made a dumb decision but Kaito laughs and wraps an arm around her.

"See, I've been trying to get Maki-Roll to come too, but she's refused. I said if someone else asked her to join then she'd have no choice but to come!" He guffaws, throwing his head back.

A smile tugs at your lips. 

"...Fine," Maki sighs, tugging at her hair.

It'd be hard to miss how her cheeks are slightly blown out and she averts her gaze. 

"Alright!" He beams, "Shuichi and I will meet you girls out in the courtyard at 9pm, okay?"

"Sure," you agree.

With that you move along, not putting it past Maki to strangle you if you spend any longer there.

* * *

You sigh, thankful to be away from people as of right now. The hallways are silent as you walk along. You hold your hands behind your back, taking lazy steps.

_Maki is obviously hiding something huge._ You tilt your head to the side as you walk, _I wonder what? First she 'attacks' Kokichi for... for being near... Kaito's ultimate room..._ Your eyes light up as something clicks together in your mind. _Kokichi said it was Maki's ultimate room when he was being interrogated, and he wasn't lying. Unless he was mistaken...?_ You shake your head, _no, Kaito covered for Maki saying it was his room, that's why Maki looked confused. Kaito covered for Maki...? Why?_

You sigh, getting frustrated with how many mysteries there are in this place. So you allow yourself to think of other things. That _aren't_ to do with murder and other people.

You yawn.

"(Name)?"

You curse yourself for not covering the yawn, gritting your teeth in regret. 

"Rantaro, how are you?" You ask politely, trying to cover your annoyance.

"I'm alright, how about you?" He shoots back the question.

"Good," you reply, finding the conversation extremely stiff, "...What are you doing around here?"

"I thought I'd check my ultimate room hadn't opened," he crosses his arms, "I can't seem to find it, so it must not be open yet,"

You hum in agreement. 

"Care to join me?" He asks, lips forming a small smile, but it still unsettles you.

_Ah, whatever,_ “Ok,” you shrug and walk beside him.

He sets a slower pace that what you're used of. You look around at the walls, trying to find anything that could help you remember what corridors you had walked down to get here.

"Have you remembered your ultimate talent?" You turn to look at him, tilting your head slightly.

He shakes his head, "No, I can't seem to... remember it,"

"Ah, that's disappointing," You say despondently.

He nods. Then you both go back to silence. You continue to look around, eyes searching for any distinguishing features. You look up, narrowing your eyes as you see an upwards shaft. You stop walking, forcing Rantaro to stop too.

"What is it?" He cranes his neck to see from your position.

" _Why... is there...? What_?" You murmur to yourself, thoroughly lost as to why it exists.

You look away, at the ground and suck in a juddering breath.

_Kirumi. Kirumi's body. Dead. Kirumi laying with her limbs bent at odd angles. She fell from a rope—no, a vine. A thorny vine. Her gloves are tattered and ripped apart, hands pricked from thorns. Clothes cut in jagged slices, arms and legs covered with blood. Now she's laying here, dead. Monosuke is crushed beneath her._

You cover your mouth, horrified. The sight fades from your mind, leaving you feeling sick.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rantaro's face is all you can see as he stands in front of you, hands on your shoulders.

All you can think about is him laying on the library floor, dead. His eyes cold and lifeless, no longer vibrant. You swallow harshly.

You examine his face, trying to forget what you'd seen, "You have... really bright green eyes,"

He takes his hands off your shoulders, "Ah, is that a compliment? I'll take it as one!" He puts one hand on his hip and the other in his hair as he laughs.

You fiddle with your hair, "I think I'm going to my dorm now, goodbye,"

You nod in his direction before spinning on your heels and speed walking away. _There goes your chance of getting to know him better..._

But you have more important things on your mind. Like what was that you just envisioned? Why did you see it again? First Kaede and Rantaro, now Angie and Kirumi?

_What is going on?_

* * *

Not wanting to run into anybody else, you cross off places where someone could be. 

_Your dorm, Kiibo could still be there._

_The hallways are always risky, leave them as soon as possible._

_The kitchen, Kirumi could be there._

_The gym, likely abandoned, but why would you go there?_

_The library...?_

You decide on the library, hoping nobody's in there. As you enter it, you glance around cautiously, then seeing nothing you quickly move towards the bookshelf where you found the book about danganronpa.

_Investigation time..._

_start!_


	16. Wishes and Gratitude

You place a hand to your forehead, sucking in air as you run your other hand along the book spines. 

You don't get a chance to examine any of the books, a shadow being cast from a figure standing in the stairway. You quickly duck down, using books as a barrier between you and the person. You find yourself reaching out for a particularly thick book, grasping it in both hands, ready to use it as a weapon.

"(Name)?" 

You feel your shoulder relax and you sigh, rolling back on your heels. You place the book back, standing up and moving to where Kiibo can see you.

"Yes, Kiibo?" You jut out your jaw, resting a hand on your hip and regard him with cold indifference. 

"I came to apologise," Kiibo says, brushing his hands against his sides, "I believe I said something insensitive and upset you,"

Your chest hurts. It hurts pretty bad. But you can't let it get to you. Can't let _him_ get to you. You cannot allow _anyone_ to get close to you. Otherwise the pain just gets bigger and worse and doesn't go away.

Dismissing people might hurt for a second, but loss hurts for a lifetime.

"I accept your apology," You say and turn around, going back to the books. 

Kiibo doesn't say anything, simply watching as you walk away and then he too, turns around, going back up the stairs.

When he's gone, the pain only worsens. And you trace your hand along your chest, wishing you could just hit yourself and make the pain stop. 

_Why... does it hurt? Why does it hurt when I barely know him?_

_Don't let it get to you._

"If you are searching for something then I believe I will be able to help you," Kiibo states, suddenly behind you.

Since you're facing away from him, it allows you to set your face back into a neutral expression after the small shock. You clear your throat.

"I'm simply examining the books here," You reply, standing motionless as you wait for him to take a hint and _actually leave._

_Why did he come back? He went up the stairwell! What is his problem_?!

_"_ Well, I shall join you," He determines, moving beside you and sending you a small, sideways smile.

" _Fine,"_ you huff, beginning your search once again.

It's silent as you both walk along the shelf, him following behind you and mimicking your actions. It's extremely endearing, so you decide to ignore it and solely focus on the books.

You become so absorbed you don't notice him stop moving, staring up at the top of a shelf. 

"There... is some sort of contraption set up above here," Kiibo frowns in confusion, and you roll your eyes, annoyed by the interruption.

"Why don't _you_ _investigate_ then," You suggest, realising it's rather close to the sliding bookcase and hidden door. 

You hear a scuffing sound and small grunts of exertion. Your eyes widen as you see Kiibo climbing up the bookcase.

"Oh my—Kiibo!" You exclaim as his feet lose traction and he's left hanging by only his arms, and they seem to be slipping too.

"It is alright! I possess the strength of the average senior!" 

"That's not very much!" You shake your head, then dart around the library, searching for the ladder you had seen.

You find it, quickly wheeling it to Kiibo, "Here Kiibo, stand on this," 

He moves his feet, placing one on the top ring of the ladder, then his other foot. Just as his fingers completely come off the edge of the shelf.

He turns and smiles down at you, "Thank you, (Name), I don't think I could've held on for any longer. Thanks to your quick thinking I won't have to be repaired by Miu—"

His smile is gone, leaving you to wonder if you actually even _saw_ a smile or just imagined it. Now he looks just as expressionless as _you_ want to. It seems robots are affected by death, or at least, Kiibo is. 

"I'm sorry... about Miu, I'm not sure how close you two were, but it's evident that you cared for her to some extent," You begin slowly, not wanting to open up fresh wounds, but you _have_ to make sure he's feeling alright, "I know I can never be as good as her, but I think I have the skills needed to repair you... If need be," you wring your hands, feeling anxious that he might find it insulting.

He nods once, the distant look in his eye fading, "I will be sure to keep that in mind,"

And you feel like _somehow_ you've gotten closer to Kiibo, even when that was exactly what you wanted to avoid.

"It seems as though the books were stacked in a way that they form a ramp..." Kiibo places a finger to his chin, using his other arm to support his elbow, "The ramp begins at the air vent,"

Your eyes trail over to where the vent is, "I wonder... where the vent leads,"

Unable to let it rest, you try to remember what room is above the library. You shake your head, memory not serving you well.

"I think I'll go find its entry point," You say and Kiibo agrees to come along, just as intrigued as you.

You stand below, waiting for him to come down the ladder. 

Then once he is down you move in sync, going up the stairs with mild difficulty. Your legs hurt when they bend, pain making its way up your spine and into your brain, registering that the action hurts. You continue walking down the hallway until you find a room. With a nostalgic feeling, you enter, and figure out why you feel the way you do.

"This... Is the room I woke up in," You state, although it comes out as more of a whisper.

It doesn't look any different, which is to be expected. You can't say the nostalgia being generated from the room is the good type. It's a horrid reminder of the way things were before. 

"Is this the duct?" Kiibo asks, moving away a bunch of vines that cover a grate.

You kneel beside it, prying the grate off. You frown, _It should be much harder to get it off than this... It's been opened before, and recently._

_But by whom? It's hard to believe Monokuma or a Monokub would do this... So did one of my classmates do it? If so, who? And why?_

_"_ It looks like it," You affirm, leaning back so you can see Kiibo.

He's fully invested in the duct, trying to figure out whats going on. Guilt overwhelms you as recent memories flash into your mind, you rub your temple and close your eyes.

Then you get up off the ground, dusting yourself off, "Kiibo... I'm sorry for the things I said earlier, it was uncalled for," You apologise, catching his attention, "You're right that I'm not feeling the best, I'm quite anxious,"

He nods, "It's fine, even I can feel the tense atmosphere in this place," 

_...'Even I'? Okay._

_"_ I never saw all the new rooms that opened after the last trial," you hum, not wanting to stay in the classroom any longer, "Have you gone to them?"

"Yes," Kiibo nods, "Would you like me to accompany you to them?"

You hesitate, averting your gaze, "...sure,"

You walk out of the classroom, down the hallway. You can easily differentiate between yout steps and Kiibo's. His feet land and cause a loud echoing noise, while yours occasionally tap on the tiles. 

You hold your arms behind your back, stretching out your legs as you walk. You don't allow the pain to show on your face. Breathing out deeply you close your eyes.

In that moment Kiibo looks over, eyes tracing your face. A faint smile forms on his lips before it fades into a frown as his face twitches in confusion. You open your eyes moments later, completely unaware.

The stairway comes into view, you cringe internally. You try not to bend your legs too much when going up. You almost smile at the way Kiibo has to ascend the steps, he almost mimics your actions, legs stiffly going up. 

_He needs maintenance, but Miu is... yeah,_ a deep frown forms on your face, you furrow your eyebrows and wince. _Maybe the library will have some books about mechanics? ...I doubt there will be anything about a real life robot such as Kiibo, though..._

"The only room I really saw was Angie's Ultimate room," you say, fiddling with your hair.

"Alright, straight down the end of this hall is Korekiyo's Ultimate Anthropologist room," Kiibo points directly ahead, then turns around and gestures to the various doors along the hallway, "These rooms seem to be empty, possibly in preparation for new ultimate rooms?"

Your lips twitch, _I doubt that whoever is directing this show has left empty rooms for no reason, the ultimate rooms are already prepared, just waiting to be unlocked. There has to be some reason for these rooms..._

You duck yourhead into the doorway of one, eyes sweeping the room. Its plain and boarded, so you move along to the next one. Your body pulls you to step into this one. When you reach the middle of the room you feel a cold breeze, whether it's your body reacting in expectation or an actual force of wind you're uncertain.

_Tenko. Stabbed in the back. She lays on the floor beneath a ...cage? There's people surrounding her, horrified that she died in front of them. Candles...? The room is dark, the flickering light of candles the only light source._

You feel yourself sway and try to catch yourself by taking a few steps back, but it gives you momentum and you fall onto Kiibo. Thankfully he manages to stay standing and wraps his arms around your waist, preventing you from hitting the floor. 

"Are you okay?" he asks, still grasping you.

"I-I'm... I'm," you swallow, "fine,"

He releases you, helping you to regain your balance. Only after the incident does the proxmity catch you off gaurd. You clear yout throat, quickly putting some distance between you and him.

"Thank you Kiibo," you note before walking towards Korekiyo's room.

"It would be detrimental for your already weak state," he mentions wisely, following you.

It's really blunt and straighforward, which you find yourself liking. If only humans were so simple and easy to understand. Humans are complex and strange, whilst they're really intrigueimg to observe it's overwhelming when you have to... interact and socialise with them. 

You kind of sound like a certain someone right now.

Your eyes don't know where to land when you enter the room, so many objects attracting your attention. There are various cases displaying cool looking artefacts, the walls are lined with glass protectors that hold artworks and depictions of what you presume are significant moments in history. 

"This... is... cool," you breathe out, tracing your finger along a glass case, your eyes rake over the object it contains. 

You retract your hand, worrying about dirtying the display. 

"It is rather interesting," Kiibo agrees, "humans are very complex creatures, their history is bound to have many intriguing stories," 

"I feel like I'm so small compared to my ancestors," you pivot around slowly, spreading your arms out as if to grasp everything in the room, "what am I but a mere speck in time?"

"As Ultimates we are much more important," Kiibo states, "Their significanance and actions will never be forgotten but we should never allow ourselves to forget our own importance,"

" _...easy for you to say,_ " you whisper, hands dropping to your sides, " _I don't even have an ultimate,"_

"What was that?" Kiibo asks, cupping a hand to where you assume his ' _ear_ ' is, "I could not hear you,"

" _Yeah, that's the point in whispering,"_ you shake your head, "Nevermind! It's not important!"

You move to another display, a longer glass case. You tilt your head as you observe it, blinking in curiosity. There's nothing in the display, and it seems to have been moved. The glass has not gone back into the proper position, a line signalling where the glass should be is easily seen.

_Hmm, I wonder what was in here..._

"Oh, where did it go?" Kiibo wonders aloud, cupping his chin.

"Hm, what was it?" you ask, tapping on your arm absentmindedly.

"A golden katana, it seemed Korekiyo was especially fond of it," Kiibo closes his eyes, then opens them looking directly into yours, "if its missing or someone has stolen it I'm sure he will be distraught. Perhaps I will take a photo of the case for evidence,"

"Photo? What? How are you going to take a photo...? And evidence? Evidence of what?!" You spurt questions, hand instinctively reaching for Kiibo, when you realise what you're doing you quickly react and pull away.

"I have an in-built camera system," Kiibo explains, smiling, "It allows me to capture moments in time, then expel the photo from my mouth!"

"W-what? Your... mouth?" you feel yourself shiver, suddenly cold.

You wrap your arms around yourself and rub up and down, breathing out your mouth, half expecting a puff of hot air to come out. But the outside air isn't cold, you're the only one feeling anything different. You shiver, feeling a horrible sensation turn into panic.

_Korekiyo... being burnt? It's blurry... Is it moving fast? I can barely make it out... I can see rope and a pot? ...What? Theres fire, so much heat. The pot is heating up quickly, it'll be boiling in seconds—_

You flinch as the image is forced from your mind by Kiibo.

He looks at you in concern, "I have been explaining my camera function for a while, but you were not listening. Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah..." you drop your hands, still shaken.

"Well, I have the photo, I will go find Korekiyo and tell him the bad news," Kiibo flashes the photo in front of your face.

You barely see it.

You shift your weight, pain spiking in your injured leg. You groan internally, _Why are you still hurting?_ You throw a frustrated look at your leg, not wanting to comment about the pain to Kiibo.

"Is your leg hurting?" Kiibo asks and you snap your attention to him, not liking how he picked up on it. 

"Uh, n-no," You blink repeatedly, wanting nothing more but to sit down and put your leg up.

"I can accompany you to your dorm, if you wish?" Kiibo suggests, "Or would you prefer to go somewhere else? Like your ultimate room?"

"It's fine Kiibo!" You exclaim, putting your weight onto the other leg, "It's... fine."

"Perhaps doing what you enjoy will distract you from the pain?" Kiibo hums, deep in thought, "Although you haven't mentioned your ultimate talent very much, and even when you do, it's without the same level of enthusiasm as everyone else..."

"You're forgetting Maki," You hurry to cover up what Kiibo seems to be figuring out, "She doesn't seem to like _her_ ultimate _, either!"_

"That is true," Kiibo acknowledges, "Well, my offer still stands, would you like to go somewhere else?"

"No, I'll just... stay here until it stops hurting," You sigh, leaning back on your heels, slowly stretching out your leg and wincing.

"You told me it was fine," Kiibo deadpans, and you try to not look like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I uh, um..." You flounder for words, not liking how cornered you are, "It-its just hurting a bit,"

Kiibo's expression goes blank, and you fiddle with your hair, anxiety creeping in as Kiibo remains silent.

Suddenly he points a finger up to the ceiling, a determined look on his face, "My inner voice tells me I shouldn't believe you, instead I should help you recover,"

"Wh-what? Inner voice? Kiibo, what are you saying?" You stutter, not liking how he's approaching you.

"Please allow me to carry you to your ultimate room,"

"No, Kiibo, no, stop it. KiiBO-!"

* * *

You sigh inwardly, glancing around your surroundings as you near your ultimate room. It's been a while since you went there... It's been a _long_ while since you've been there, actually. 

"We're basically there, Kiibo," you point out, hoping he'll catch on.

If only you could do something embarrassing to him to make him feel the same way you do right now.

"That is correct,"

And that's all you get back. A blunt reply. 

_I don't like the straight forwardness anymore,_ you decide, expression blank.

"You can... put me down now," You cut to the chase, shifting in his grasp as you near the room.

Yeah, being carried bridal style isn't the most flattering position to be in. Your pride is squirming uncomfortably.

You freeze as you hear voices and with horror realise they're growing louder. Your eyes flit around, trying to figure out where the voices are coming from. 

"Kiibo, put me down," You demand, starting to move around in his arms.

He still doesn't reply, and someone comes into view. A _whole group of people_ come into view. 

Your breath catches as they sense your presence and turn to look. You put your hands in front of you face, feeling heat rise to your cheeks.

"Kiibo, _please!_ " you implore him.

"My my! What's this?" Kokichi closes in, like a shark drawn to blood, "What's Kii-boy doing with (Name)?"

"I did not want (Name) to walk on her injured leg," Kiibo answers.

"I couldn't escape," You say, humiliated.

Kokichi laughs as the rest of your classmates approach. Kirumi places a hand to her chin, gaze lingering on you. Kaito shakes his head, seemingly bewildered. Rantaro laughs along with Kokichi, but it doesn't last long.

"Kiibo, just put me down," you say, exasperated, "My leg is fin-"

"Uh, guys..." Rantaro mumbles, standing in the doorway of your ultimate room, which is _open._

Kaito moves beside him, then tenses and doesn't move. You shift in Kiibo's arms, he lowers his arms, letting you stand on your own feet. Your heart poundd against your ribcage as they make no move to explain what they can see. 

But you don't need them to explain, as your eyes land on something on the ground. Just outside the doorframe Kirumi frowns in confusion, seeing the same thing as you.

"Hey hey hey! What is it?" Kokichi darts towards them, pushing in front of them to get into the room, "Wha-"

The monitor switches on, the chilling jingle playing and sending a shiver down your spine. 

"A body has been discovered!"


	17. Release and Capture

_“Oh my go-"_

You cover your mouth as you enter the room, then you scrunch your nose and exhale sharply. 

The room _stinks_. It's absolutely rancid. You swear you can feel the smell digging into your skin and lodging itself there; to remain with you always. You pinch your nose and take another step into the room, glancing around to survey the various emotions being displayed.

Mainly... Disgust. At the smell and the sight. 

The scene is very unappealing, too. ' _Your_ ' designs have blood splatters all over them, as does everything else in the room. But one object seems to have been missed. The couch. It's been moved to the centre of the room and the body is propped up against it.

"The victim is... Korekiyo Shinguiji..." Shuichi reads from the monopad, he scrolls down, "He was killed at 6pm, about an hour ago... The cause of death seems to be a stab to the heart and stomach. There are a few slashes across the face, one puncturing his eyeball...along with multiple... uh, _many_ stab wounds that led to blood loss,"

_No kidding..._ You glance around at the room once more, taking in how much blood there seemed to be.

"The smaller stab wounds are from a sharp object, about... 3cm diameter and penetrate to 2cm. However the killing strikes are from a... hmm," Shuichi narrows his eyes at the monopad, "2cm diameter with 6cm penetration?"

_That's a long, shape object._ You try to recall even _seeing_ an object of that size. But nothing comes to mind. Perhaps another new ultimate room had opened up without your knowledge?

꧁Evidence File _-_ 𝚃𝚠𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚜꧂ 

"A knife?" Kaede ponders, a finger to her chin as she furrows her brows. She rolls her shoulders suddenly, and they pop loud enough for you to hear.

You don't comment.

You look to where you see Tenko talking to Angie, _they seem to be getting along better now..._ Their relationship certainly seems to have improved from the last time you saw them conversing. You squint, Angie's coat seems startling bright, _but maybe its always been like that._

You step outside the room, thankful for the time Kiibo had saved you from walking as your leg doesn't hurt too badly. Then you kneel beside the smudge of blood and examine it. You look further up the hallway, seeing a trail of blood, un-smudged. 

You bite your lip, then bite it harder to overwhelm the pain from your leg as you stand up. You silently follow the trail, it leading down the hallway and ending in the middle of the floor. You look around, seeing nothing significant to note. 

"(Name)?" Tenko calls to you, "I saw you leave the room and followed you..." she comes to a halt beside you, then tilts her head as she looks at the blood. "More... blood?"

"More blood," you repeat.

You sweep the hallway, making sure you aren't missing anything else. But nothing appears to be out of place. You purse your lips and hope there's nothing you've missed. And then you turn around to return to your ultimate room.

_Possibly the killer left a trail without realising it?_

"I know this is horrible for you to deal with," Tenko matches your pace, "Seeing what you've worked so hard on destroyed..."

_I never spent a single second on those designs... But I did like the room._

"And this is going to sound horrible... but... It _wasn't_ _you_ , right?" 

You stop walking, breath leaving you as you stand there; stunned. 

It didn't occur to you that you would be suspected. _What?!_ You are going to be the main suspect of a lot of people. _Oh no oh no oh no—_

"It **wasn't** _me_." You brush Tenko off, clenching your hands into fists tightly.

When you reenter your ultimate room, you try to avoid the blood on the ground and walk over to the side table. Where the chair used to be are scuff marks, they lead all the way to where the chair is now. The blood is smudged along the scuff marks, leading you to believe the chair was moved _after_ the blood got there.

You squint at the chair, running your hand along what seems to be a bulge in the fabric. You walk around the chair, finding a zip that allows the cover to come off. You unzip it and force your hand between the chair and the cover, reaching towards the bulge. Your fingers brush against something, you wrap your hand around it and pull. 

You look at the object in a mixture of shock and horror. It's a scalpel. You see a mark on the end, covering almost _2cm of the blade._ You rub your finger on the mark, grimacing.

꧁Evidence File _-_ 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚙𝚎𝚕꧂

Then you move over to the body, squatting down beside it, almost gagging at the smell. The temperature is warm in the room, making you wonder if the building is air conditioned, as it always seemed the perfect temperature. But the heat is making the smell all the more repulsive. 

The monopad is correct, you confirm by checking out the wounds. You run your finger across the incisions on his face, wondering why the eye had been sliced. You narrow your eyes and run your hand down to his mouth, tracing his mask.

_Should I take it off...?_

You decide against it, feeling like it would violate his privacy in some way. Then you check the wounds on his body, his heart and stomach have indeed been hit. The heart wound is a direct, straight stab while the stomach is a slice along. It makes you screw up your nose in disgust.

Your eyes dart to his gloved hands, a bright colour attracting your attention. You grasp one hand, turning it over to see the palm. A faint dusting of gold covers his hand, more dense where you would hold something between your thumb and fingers, thinner along the outer palm and finer tips. 

_I wonder... what that's from...?_

You put his hand back, carefully placing it over his chest. 

_Time to check alibi's, yaaaay! What fun this is going to be!_

You roll your eyes, getting up from your crouched position and and checking for any blood on yourself. You carefully move around to room, hopping from one clean patch of ground to another. You jump from one part to the next, almost losing your balance as you lurch forwards, trying to regain stability.

Hands are placed on your shoulders to steady you, you look to see who it is. 

Rantaro moves his hands away, holding them up in the air in a gesture of apology, "Sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt, _or_ covered in blood,"

"...It's fine," You brush it off, unsure how you came off hostile.

_I never directly stated not to touch me, did I? Does everyone really think I'm that adverse to being touched? While I don't like it, I never announced I had problems with it... Do I just look that unfriendly...?_

"Ah, well, I'm sure you came over here to hear my alibi, right?" Rantaro finally drops his hands, running one through his hair, "I don't have much of one, but I did meet up with a few at around 5?"

You nod, "Kirumi, Kaito and Kokichi, right?"

He laughs, "Yep, I was just talking with Kirumi and heading to her ultimate room for some tea, but Kokichi came out of nowhere and tagged along. Then we saw Kaito with Maki, Kaito had to seperate Kokichi and Maki from fighting," Rantaro shakes his head, "Maki backed off and Kaito joined us,"

"Then you saw uh..." you cough into your fist, "Kiibo and um... _me_ ,"

_Kaito, Kirumi, Kiibo and Kokichi. Then Korekiyo just in the room over. That's a_ lot _of K names._ The corner of your lip quirks up for a split second at the thought, before it fades.

"That would have been around 7, right?" he asks.

You nod, "Alright, since I saw you earlier today I believe that's fine," you finish and move away.

You goto Shuichi next, "Hello, could I ask if any of you have an alibi?"

Gonta, Kaito and Kaede are with him, so you ask all of them at the same time.

Shuichi was with Kaede the whole time, Gonta spent the day outside, so did Kaito until he came indoors and met with Rantaro and Kirumi at 5:40. So they all have decent alibi's. 

They in turn ask for yours, and you state Kiibo was with you in the library the whole afternoon. Then you have to jump across the room again, overcompensating and almost falling over, but your arms swing out and your balance comes back.

You approach Ryoma and Kokichi, "Hello, do either of you have an alibi?"

"Well... I spent the afternoon with Kirumi," Ryoma begins, looking off to the side, "Afterwards I went to my dorm. So I don't have the greatest alibi, but I assure you my killing days are over,"

"Wooow, you totally did it," Kokichi points at Ryoma with wide eyes, "Right, (Name)? Ryoma toooootally killed Korekiyo!"

You wave your hand to dismiss Kokichi's rambling accusation, "No, I don't agree with you. Do you have a better alibi?"

"..." his expression darkens, almost like he's hurt, "I was stalking Kiiboy! I saw you hanging around with him and thought ' _Oh no she's going to destroy the robot!_ '"

"Kill, I would _kill_ Kiibo, Kokichi," you shake your head in disbelief that you're lecturing him over the correct wording to not be robophobic, "...Never mind that. If you really _were_ following us, where were we all afternoon?"

You place a hand on your hip and watch with a quirked eyebrow as he slowly opens his mouth to reply.

"you were in... the dormitories...!" he guesses, not really trying to hide the lie.

"Nope. So, where were you?" You beckon for him to talk.

"Fiiiine, ya caught me," he places his hands behind his head, rolling back on the heels of his feet, "I was in the kitchen and I saw Rantaro and Kirumi pass by so I decided to join them,"

"Alright," you nod and move along.

You don't miss the feeling of his eyes watching you walk away, an unasked question most likely the cause.

"Tsumugi, Kirumi, where were you this afternoon?" You greet them.

"..." Tsumugi frowns and looks off into the distance.

"I spent the early afternoon with Ryoma having some tea and scones," _mmm scones,_ Kirumi answers, "I cleaned up and met Rantaro as he was passing by, then we began to talk. Kaito joined us, then Kokichi and our small group amassed,"

_Hey, when did you last eat?_

You nod, then turn to Tsumugi, folding one arm over the other and using your free hand to gesture for her to begin speaking.

"Hmm," She murmurs and continues to stare off into nothing.

"Hello, Tsumugi," You call her, then snap your finger in her face, "Hello,"

"Oh... I was hoping you would leave me alone if I ignored you," she smiles as if she complimented you.

You press your lips together tightly, unsure how to take her statement. It sounds exactly like what she said when you first met her... _Talk about repetitive dialogue._

"Ahh well, I was just so plain bored I went to find someone to speak to," she cups her cheek and supports her arm, "I searched everywhere but I couldn't manage to find anyone, it was plain pathetic,"

_Plain plain plain plain plain plain plain. It doesn't sound like a word anymore now. Cut it out Tsumugi._

"I decided to come here, but as I was walking here the body announcement played," she sighs, "And this just plain horrible scene was set out before me. All the poor clothes! My cosplay ideas have been destroyed!" She weeps for her lost designs— _Your lost designs._

_"..._ Ok _,"_

You don't state your thoughts, simply going to the next person.

_She... is awfully suspicious. She had access to the room and time to do it. But there's no way if she is the mastermind she would've done it...? Is she actually the mastermind? When did I even start suspecting her? I'm... going to forget that idea for now._

You find your attention drawn to your designs subconsciously. Your eyes rake over them, finding what Tusmugi said to be true. They are covered in blood and utterly ruined. You walk over to them, one rack in particular looks more messed up than the rest.

You narrow your eyes, but can't pinpoint what is attracting your attention. There are a multitude of clothes in various colours. _Blue, purple, yellow and white;_ now permanently stained by blood.

꧁Evidence File _-_ _Stained clothes_ ꧂

"Maki, do you have an alibi?" You ask the girl as she stands off the side, trying to blend in with the walls.

"... No," she raises her hand to her face, "I was... in Kaito's ultimate room the whole day,"

You nod, not wanting to push for information. You doubt that she would answer you if you _were_ to push. You'll have to get to know her, preferably when a murder hasn't occurred. 

But... why was she in Kaito's ultimate room? And why are they spending so much time together...? And the fact that they can’t use their ultimates set you on edge. You have no answers.

"Angie, Tenko, hello," you greet them, folding your arms, "Could I ask for your alibi's?"

"I was... in... Himiko's ultimate room," Tenko mutters, wringing her hands.

"Nyahaha! I was attempting to find a substitute painter to finish my sacrificial artwork," Angie smiles widely, but you can't help feeling that her statement is passive-aggressive and directed at you.

"So no real alibi's?" You confirm.

They both nod and you groan as you walk away

_Nobody seems to have any alibi's this time,_ you slump slightly. _How on earth will I figure this one out?_

With nothing else to check in the room you leave, deciding an excursion outside will clear your mind. 

The outside has good memories for you. 

You don't say where you're going, or even announce that you're leaving. You just slip away, unnoticed by them all, and it makes your heart sink slightly; for some forsaken reason it _hurts_.

On a whim, you decide to check Korekiyo's dorm room. So you hurry over to the dormitories, digging in your pocket for the item you got from Kokichi your first day here. You spin it with your fingers, insert it into the lock and get to work. 

The lock clicks. You regard it in surprise for a second, shocked that it opened so easily. You run your fingers across it, eyebrows creased. It already looks like it's been tampered with before you came... _Someone else has picked it open._

You turn the doors handle, taking in the room. It looks almost identical to yours, except tidier. You open the cupboard, finding matching clothes that Korekiyo wore. You check the bathroom and sigh when you find absolutely nothing of use. 

There doesn't seem to be any evidence here whatsoever.

Then, you catch sight of an object that should _not_ be in a bathroom. You walk over to the sink, tentatively picking up the katana laid on the rim. You recognise it faintly, but have no actual idea where its from.

_The colour... I’ve seen it before?_

You flip it over, mouth opening in surprise as you see a faint red blotch on the katana. You run your finger across the mark, but it doesn't come off. You bite your lip and use your fingernail to scrape it off. You rub it in between your fingers, disgusted. 

_It's blood. For sure._

_So, whats the verdict? Is this for... personal use or other? Is the blood his or not? There's no way to be certain._

It brings back torrents of unwanted memories, making you screw your nose up in disgust. You don't notice your hand begin to shake slightly. 

You hate to bring it with you, but it is crucial information, you then leave the bathroom. You check the room once again, making sure you don't miss anything. The small seating area looks the same as yours, you almost miss a object laying atop the table. 

You tilt your head, plucking the object off the table and bringing it to eye level. 

_My scrunchie._

A wave of realisation hits you like a truck. You drop the scrunchie and look around the room in disgust. Horror. Disbelief. 

You back out of the room, unable to stop your hands from shaking uncontrollably. A knot grows in your stomach and you feel like collapsing. You lull to one side, brushing against the doorway, trying to avoid damaging the katana. You shut the door behind you, unable to lock it. 

_Gross. Gross. Gross. Why did he have my scrunchie?! Was he seriously the one that chased me down the hallway? There's no way, right? Why would he attack me? Why would he keep my scrunchie? The katana?_

You cup your mouth and turn around, breaking into a sprint to get out of the dormitory building.

_It can't be true. He must've just found it on the floor, right? Right?!_

You step outside, exhaling into the cooler, fresh air. For a split second a you feel calm as you feel the cold embrace you, allowing the previous moments of horror to slip away and be forgotten. 

Then your eyes land on something on the ground, motionless except for the occasional fidget.

You take a step towards it, then find yourself running to it and dropping to your knees. You place your hand as a barricade around the butterfly, trying to protect it from some unseen threat. You waver between picking it up or leaving it there, not wanting to further the damage that’s already been done.

" _no, no, please no,"_ you whisper as your hands start shaking, " _don't do this, don't."_

_Gonta._

With determination and purpose you scoop up the butterfly; as gently as possible with your shaking hand, cradling it against your chest. Then you race towards the main building, hoping against all odds Gonta will know how to help the butterfly.

Once inside the building, you run while looking down at your hand, where it lay still. 

" _no, please, don't leave, don't go..."_ You can't feel the tears building in your eyes as you run, focused solely on the dying creature held in your grasp.

You slow down as you reach your ultimate room, finally realising that you're crying. You suck in a ragged breath, then rub the tears away using your shoulders. 

"Gonta!" You can't keep the urgency from your voice as you rush towards him, "What's happened to it?"

You don't notice the attention being drawn to you, thankfully. In that moment its only the butterfly and Gonta, there is no _you._ You're still holding the katana in one hand, so that's bound to attract attention.

"Oh no..." Gonta's eyes soften as he looks at the butterfly, and you take it that things aren't going to get better, "butterfly must have been stepped on,"

_What_ _._

_No. You can't just_ step _on a butterfly. You can't just injure a living creature like this. You can't just injure a living being and then leave it to die. You can't let it lay there and suffer until its life finally leaves. You can't._

_Who would do such a thing?_

_Nobody can just kill someone and leave the body. That doesn't happen._

"But we can do something... right?" The desperation in your voice finally snaps you back into reality. Its as if a sudden force is pushing down on you once you notice that 14 sets of eyes are trained on you.

_Oh. Wait. Yes, you can. People do that all the time, don't they? Thats what has happened in this very room and building twice now. And its what they did to my very own si-_

"Annnnd investigation time is over!" The monitor turns on, the monokubs precariously sit on one side of the couch, pushing against each other in an attempt to put as much space between them and monodam as possible.

" _Please make your way to the trial grounds,"_

_"Well.. time to go,"_

_"Not again..."_

_"Ooh, this'll be fun!"_

The voices of your classmates merge together as everything comes crashing down on you. Gonta is the last one to leave the room, sparing a sad look back at you as he leaves with the rest of your classmates. 

"You don't need _that_ anymore," You blink as Monokuma suddenly snatches the butterfly from your hand, he dangles it by a wing with his paw, "Upupu! Look at you! All despair filled!" 

He cackles and drops the butterfly to the floor. In that instant you feel like bawling, like dropping to the floor and cradling the butterfly as it life ebbs away. 

You feel like _not_ _ **existing**_. 

"Better get a move on, can't fall behind your classmates!" With that Monokuma leaves, and a bitter taste fills your mouth.

_Have to be strong, Have to be strong. Don't let this get to you, don't let him or anyone_ _else get to you. Don't cry, don't weep, don't_ _feel._

_And all will be **fine**._

You suck in a breath, hoping to clear your thoughts, and for one horrible moment it catches in your throat and you can't breathe. But then it passes and you're inhaling normally; leaving an empty void.

As you leave the room, you don't notice the twitch of the butterfly's wing, nor the blood you step in.


	18. Resolve and Break

It's as if you're in a daze as you walk to the trial grounds. The world seems fuzzy and distorted, like nothing is real including yourself.

It's hard to imagine when you woke up in a locker that _this_ would all happen. You're disappointed in yourself for getting so affected by everything. You could just... _slap_ yourself for getting so upset over a mere _insects_ death.

"Hey, (Na-)" You flinch away from the hand placed on your shoulder.

Kaede is looking at you with concern, hand retracting in shock. You feel some sort of regret, but at the same time you want to yell at her ( _and everyone)_ to stay away from you. Theres an immense amount of rage bubbling under your skin, which doesn't seem to have a direct cause. 

"Uh... Are you okay?" Kaede shifts on her feet, throwing a glance over her shoulder at the rest of your classmates that are continuing to the trial grounds. 

You want to dissolve onto the floor ( _or into her arms)._ You just want to be comforted, but thats an urge you will never satisfy.

"Splendid. Thanks for asking." Is your reply, then you continue past Kaede, expressionless.

You tap Shuichi on the shoulder, he turns. You hold out the katana, eyes looking straight past him.

"Here. I found it in Korekiyo's room. I'm sure you can piece it all together," you drone.

He takes it tentatively.

* * *

_Its like we've just met, all over again._ The blonde haired girl tugs at her backpack, wincing as her shoulder muscles ache, _I thought I was finally getting somewhere with her. I was going to tell her about the library..._

She raises a hand to her face, examining it as if its an interesting object. She balls it into a fist, dropping it down to her side quickly. Then she trails behind the rest of her classmates.

* * *

You join your classmates in the elevator, feeling a tinge of guilt as you see Kaede break into a sprint to catch up. You move your gaze away, unsure why you're directing your anger at your closest ( _and only_ ) friend. The only person to blame is yourself.

_Don't feel. Don't feel._

_Push her away. Push them all away. Just like you did with your very own_ mother _._

The thought seems to come from nowhere, and it causes you increasing panic. But there's nowhere to hide in the elevator, theres merely a metre between each person. But at least you're standing at the back, while everyone else looks towards the front. It gives you enough privacy to calm down. 

The gates open and everyone files out and moves behind a podium. You don't miss how they all throw a pitying glance at the newest addition to the memoriam.

You stand behind your podium, rolling your shoulders, ignoring any glances in your direction. 

"I can't believe this is happening again..." Tenko mutters, wringing her hands.

"Ooh, what should we talk about first? Hey hey, Shumai, Kōri-Hime! What should we talk about first?!" Kokichi enthuses.

Shuichi grumbles, and you feel as if you've missed something. But in the back of your mind, something nudges you, urging you to remember.

"Who's Kōri?" Kaede asks, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"(Name), duh." Kokichi rolls his eyes, gesturing with his hand as if Kaede is an idiot.

But in all honesty? How would anyone know he was calling you that now? It surprises even you. Each time you hear the word thrown around, it almost feels like a slap in the face. Like someone is insulting you, but you really don't understand _why_.

"Ok, let's start on murder weapon," Shuichi provides a topic to discuss and everyone latches onto it quickly.

"There wasn't anything in the room..." Kaito puts his hands behind his head, looking deep in thought.

"I'm not sure about that, after all..." Tsumugi offers, adjusting her glasses.

"Uh, I think this is it," Tenko says, holding up the scalpel tentatively.

"What? That? Who the heck would use _that_ as a weapon?" Kokichi scoffs, crossing his arms.

"They would have to use a lot of force to use that as a weapon," Kirumi states, holding her hands in front of her, "But it does match the wound sizes..."

_It matches the smaller stab wounds, yes, not the killing blows._

"It could be used if they knew how to use a scalpel," Shuichi raises a hand to his chin.

"I just don't know why it was in the cover on the couch" Tenko drops the scalpel to the floor, then wipes her hand on her skirt, lip curling in disgust.

"But... there's no blood on it?" Kaede tilts her head.

_Just because there isn't blood on it doesn't mean it_ hasn't _been used_. You roll your eyes, then freeze, wondering what you're doing dissing your friend. Oh wait, you should address her as _classmate_ , shouldn't you?

_And how come nobody has mentioned the katana? Surely Shuichi will bring it up? Nobody even asked me about it._

"Just because it's clean now doesn't mean it hasn't been used," Shuichi says, "It could've been cleaned."

_Mhmm. Yep. Yep. Totally. News to me._

But it does concern you, the fact that Kaede had pointed out there's no blood on it. For two reasons. (1), The murderer had somehow cleaned it. (2), Kaede... You're smarter than this!

"Oh my! Is that _my_ scalpel?" Angie cups her chin, frowning at Tenko, "Could you pass it to me?"

Tenko picks it back up, and you see her obvious discomfort as she hands it to Angie. Angie turns it around in her hand, examining every part of it.

"Yep! This is mine!" She beams, sliding it into her belt.

"Wow! Angie you're so suspicious!" Kokichi says, "We may as well vote you as the culprit now!"

"No, not necessarily..." Shuichi refutes, "Someone could've taken it in order to frame her,"

"Ooh? You sure?" Kokichi deadpans, "Who're you gonna blame then? Huh huh? Kōri?The murder did take place in a room only _she_ had access to after all,"

_No..._ _It wasn't_ _just_ _me_ _._ You look up, making eye contact with Tsumugi. 

"That's... true. She always locked the room," Shuichi bites his lip, looking at you with an anxious expression.

_It's not me. Why does everyone think it was me._

_"_ (Name)? Why _do_ you always lock it? Have you...been planning this?!" Tsumugi suddenly accuses, fidgeting nervously as she points at you. 

"Nah, there's no way," Kaito shouts, pounding his fists, "(Name) would't kill anyone. I believe in ya'," He grins at you, and a swirling feeling fills your chest, "After all, she has an alibi, right?"

_It's just like Kaito to support me even though I haven't done anything deserving it._

"Believing in somebody means nothing," Maki narrows her eyes at you, her words snap you back into reality. 

" _Like you can talk._.." Kokichi rolls his eyes, adding to the feeling that you've missed something.

"I hate having to ask this," Tenko winces as if her words hurt, "(Name), do you have any proof you aren't the killer?"

_Oh yeah,_ _ **I**_ _can prove it wasn't me in at least three different ways. But I kinda feel like messing around with you all._ The thought makes a malicious smile start to spread on your lips, but you stop it and opt for placing your finger to your lips. _I don't care if I lead you all in the wrong direction, follow my lead! If you think I did it, try me! I don't care if you vote for me and get it wrong, go for it, it's on_ you. _I'm done trying._

That makes you feel kind of gross. But in the moment you can't be bothered to care. They may as well have betrayed you, so what's the problem in betraying them? Just a _little_. 

_"_ Hmm, I wonder?" You smile innocently, certain that your eyes are betraying the smile in every way possible. 

_Maybe it's stuff like_ this _that made your own mother_ _ **hate**_ _you. Maybe thats why everything broke. You've known all along it was your fault, but you could never place what exactly you did to cause such discord. Maybe you've just found out._

Your attitude shakes them all and makes the atmosphere tense.

"(Name)? Are you feeling okay?" Kirumi questions, with the most expressive look you've seen on her face ever.

"This is the behaviour of an unstable person," Kiibo blurts, "You were acting out like this before!"

"Oh? Oh, I was?" You blink repeatedly, "I stabbed someone with a katana earlier?"

"(Name)...?" Kaede whispers, looking at you with concern, which you gladly ignore.

"Neehee! I like this!" Kokichi balls his hands into fists as he watches on, excitement dancing in his eyes.

_Imagine doing this while caring about all these people. Soooo much work. I'm doing this for_ _**myself**._ _How selfish!_

_"_ Uh, well was anyone with (Name) this afternoon?" Shuichi tries a different approach.

"I was with her," Kiibo announces, "I went to her dorm, but she stormed off. Later I found her in the library and we spent the rest of the afternoon together."

"She ran into us out the front of Mak-M- _MY_ ultimate room," Kaito says, stuttering over a lie. "Me and Maki were just talkin'," 

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Kokichi and you chorus, earning a surprised glance at you from said boy.

His suggestive expression aimed at Kaito and Maki fades to questioning as he stares at you, you wink at him and turn your attention elsewhere. 

"You were _awfully_ close!" You place a hand on your hip, placing a hand under your chin and tilting your head, "Talking? Mmm I'm not sure," 

Kaito sputters and Maki's glare turns murderous.

"It was _my_ ultimate room, this _idiot_ was covering for me," Maki all but snarls, "He wanted to see what was inside, and I said no." She sighs, running her hand through her hair, "But he _just.wouldn't.leave_!" She emphasises each word.

"Kaito?! Pressuring a woman?!" You gasp, "Well I never!"

"(Name)... what...?" Kaede breathes out, disbelieving. 

"Is this what humans refer to as a psychotic break?" Kiibo wonders aloud, crossing his arms, "I believe (Name) has been under so much stress that _this_ is the result," He then looks upwards with wide eyes, reaching out his arms as if exaggerating uncertainty, "But then again, don't ask the robot,"

"Kiiboy said something smart for once!" Kokichi snickers.

"Kokichi said something stupid again!" You snap back, smile never faltering and not a single hint of malice can be found in your expression.

There's shocked silence. And you can feel one particularly intense gaze focused on you. It doesn't take a genius to work out who it belongs to. It might take some patching up to fix _that_ relationship...

Not that you care! Burn all the bridges down down down down 𝖽𝗈𝗐𝗇 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 ᵈᵒʷⁿ.

"I don't really get whats going on..." Ryoma says, "But I think it'd be best to leave this for another time. Right now our lives hang in the balance on getting the culprit right," He turns side on, "Let's talk about the blood marks,"

_Psychotic break? Psychosis?_ _**I'm** _ _not hallucinating. I'm **not** hearing things. I'm _ _not_ _in a_ _**made** _ _up world. You guys are the ones in an imaginary place. I'm trying to do all this stuff_ _**for** _ _you. You guys are the ones that made me like_ _**this**_ _._

"The marks mean that the chair had been moved before the body was there," Kirumi begins.

"But _why_ move the chair before?" Tenko shakes her head.

"And then why prop the body up against it? If they didn't want to dirty the chair then that endeavour failed..." Kaito runs a hand through his hair.

"The amount of blood has to mean the culprit was unstable. Why stab so much? He was dead by the time they punctured his stomach," Maki bites her nail, "It'd blunt the weapon... What a waste..."

"I'm not going to question why you know that," Tsumugi whimpers.

"Maybe the excessive stabbing wasn't to kill him, but to cause that much blood to gush out?" Shuichi ponders.

_I'm not insane. Please don't label me as crazy. I promise I can fix it._

_"_ Gonta wonders why they chose (Name)'s room," Gonta says, frowning at the ground.

"Maybe because _they_ are ( _Name_ ) and had access to the room." Kokichi deadpans, not breaking eye contact with you the whole time he says it.

Its as if he's saying " _Our banter is over, I'm going to get back at you,"_

You can't blame him, really. Not after what you said. But didn't he basically say exactly the same thing to Kiibo? Didn't he discriminate against him? Why can he say that to Kiibo and get away with it, but when you defend Kiibo you get backlash?

Because you _didn't_ defend Kiibo. You avoided the topic and went straight to attack Kokichi. Not only did you ignore Kiibo being hurt, you also hurt someone else. You should've said something to Kokichi about not picking on him.

"No... I think Kiibo's testimony would cover the time Korekiyo was murdered," Shuichi shakes his head, "There's no way (Name) would've had time to move the room around, kill Korekiyo and then spend time with Kiibo,"

"Unless she killed him, stashed him away, dragged him there when she was alone, and then met Kiibo!" Tsumugi suggests, grasping at anything.

"No... His time of death was 6pm. I was with (Name) at that time," Kiibo refutes.

"But what about (Name) being the only one to have access to the room?" Maki asks.

You see Tsumugi squirm. She doesn't want to bring up about the spare key because then she'll be the prime suspect.

"Tsumugi has a key," You reveal, bringing out the key to your room and holding it in front of you, "She has a replica of my key,"

"WhAt?" Tsumugi shrieks, "Hah? Huh?"

You shrug, "Anyone can check if they want,"

"Tsumugi... Is this true?" Shuichi asks.

She looks at the floor, silent before breathing out deeply, "Yes, I asked for a key. JUST SO I COULD USE THE EQUIPMENT PROVIDED!" 

_What an outburst_ , you cringe away from it, that won't earn her any points.

"Ok, ok," Kaito eases away, "Do you have an alibi?"

"Well... no," She clutches one arm, looking away in concern, "This is why I didn't say anything about the key..." She then looks up with new resolve, "But it wasn't me! I lost my key while searching the newly opened areas upstairs... and... I couldn't find it..."

"Yeah, don't gang up on Tsumugi," Kokichi frowns, hands balled into fists, "It was all (Name)!"

"There's no way!" Kaede shakes her head, Kaito is quick to agree.

"Mmm, everything is pointing towards (Name)..." Angie hums, taking her side.

Around you it seems like the classroom splits into two sides. One side argues in your favour, the other against. You don't expect so many people to support you, but siding with you is Kaede, Kaito, Gonta, Kiibo and Kirumi.

"Uhm... I... I..." Tenko murmurs, looking unsure, but then she breathes out deeply and shouts, "I believe in (Name), too!"

The warmth in your chest grows. It makes you want to cry, weirdly enough. But after so much doubt thrown in your direction its pleasing to know so many people still support you. That they believe in you. 

That you have friends.

_No. They're not your friends. Cut it out._ The war rages on inside you. _Don't associate with them. Don't help them. Don't even speak to them. Let them fail and die miserably._

_...That's horrible._

Shuichi has taken neither side, and you can see the analytic side of his brain kicking into gear. You wonder who's side he'll take, and for some strange reason you find yourself hoping he picks you. 

_No, don't hope he sides with you! Cut it out!_

"Think about it logically," Shuichi says, "I don't think it was (Name) or Tsumugi," He places a finger to his chin, "The culprit avoided suspicion so naturally, I just saw through their facade,"

"The only one going insane here is you, Angie," Shuichi points at said girl, "You couldn't deal with being unable to paint. It's driven you to insanity, and it made you do the unthinkable. Murder.”

"I was wondering why there was so much blood, what was the use of stabbing so many times?" He looks thoughtful as he continues, "Why else but to cover the room with it? In a way it's like painting,"

"But what about the weapon?" Kirumi questions.

"It was the katana from Korekiyo's ultimate room, Angie placed it back in Korekiyo's room. As for the smaller punctures it was the scalpel Tenko found. Angie changed her coat before arriving for the investigation, which is why it was so clean and new," Shuichi continues, "Going to the dormitories allowed her to change her coat and dispose of the katana in a relatively short amount of time,"

_Ah, so he finally brings up the katana._ You were getting a bit worked up over that.

"No way..." Tenko reels back, clutching herself tightly, "Not again...!"

_You have to snap out of this weird mood you're in. People like Tenko are getting hurt and need support. You have to support them. You can't sit back and do nothing._

"To wrap everything up. Angie was following Korekiyo, she then murdered him, dragged him into (Name)'s ultimate room and covered the room with blood. She then finds Tsumugi's lost key, meaning she can lock the door. That makes everyone but (Name) and Tsumugi as unsuspicious, herself included."

"She leaves the scene of the crime, wiping the scalpel with her coat before discarding of it in the clothing racks. It blends right in because she made sure to cover all the clothes with blood, meaning it doesn't attract any suspicion. She then returns to her dorm, changing into a new coat. After that she waits for the body discovery announcement to be made, after which she joins the class,"

"Am I wrong?" Shuichi finishes, looking quite dramatic.

"..." Angie looks downwards, then she claps her hands together above her head, "Nyaha! You are very close," her happy demeanour dissipates, she points at you, "But I saw Korekiyo following (Name) around a _lot_. I wondered why, and followed _him_!"

A chill runs down your spine, a few people throw concerned looks at you. You don't doubt that your expression portrays your shock, which slowly turns to horror as Angie continues.

"Once he was right on her tail, he was fast enough that it was easy to keep up with her," she tilts her head, gaze boring into you, "I couldn't keep up. But that was the day she came to the kitchen all bloodied up," she smiles strangely, "It gave me an idea for painting..."

"This is sick..." Kaede stammers. Tenko agrees, disgusted.

"But then I couldn't use my talent..." her expression darkens, "So I couldn't paint. But as I was walking the halls, lo and behold, Korekiyo was inside (Name)'s ultimate room! 

Waiting for her to return!" Angie lightens up, smiling widely "I had my scalpel with me, and it is _sharp_ ," she brings it out, sliding her finger down it to prove her point, her finger comes away bloody.

"I didn't like him stalking (Name), even after how she massacred my painting, and I saw the chance and took it. I was rather surprised he had gotten into (Name)'s room," she purses her lips and taps her chin with her paintbrush, "he must have found the spare key Tsumugi lost. I think someone was looking out for me for this to have worked out so well! Nyahaha!" She clasps her hands to the side, eyes closed as she beams.

"Honestly, I think he was just waiting for any girl, he seemed very willing to murder me afterall,"Angie suddenly admits, "He kept going on about his sister and how she needed friends,"

"You...listened to him and didn't run?" Shuichi asks, disbelievingly.

"Mhmm! It was simply perfect for me!" Angie exclaims, "He saw me walking past and lured me in, I happily played along. Then he revealed he had the traditional katana from his ultimate room, I caught it in my coat as he came to stab me and used my scalpel to incapacitate him. I used his very own weapon against him. You know they say the heart is the purest? I'm not sure about that in his case," Her expression darkens as she leans forwards, wielding her paintbrush as if to get her point across.

_Is... that referencing how she stabbed him in the heart? And his weird actions?_

_"'Incapacitate_ '? Do you mean the eye injuries?" Kaede murmurs, lip curling in disgust at the memory.

"That is correct! Well, I don't mind that you found me out!" She exclaims, "I got to use the room as an offering, so it's fine!"

The room is dead silent, everyone is recovering from the events that just unfolded. 

_Was it really him... that stabbed me through the door?_ You wonder, _I was so close to being killed... I could've died. He... kept my scrunchie.... he kept the katana. Was he going to try again...!?_

Deep in your heart you know it's true, after all Angie stated he was waiting at your ultimate room. But if he was fine with any of the girls here, why specifically target you? Were you just easy prey?

_He was waiting there. And I... would have gone there since it was the only other room I have sole access to... and he would be... waiting._

Your heart thumps against your ribs and you swallow harshly. Dizziness descends upon you, so you use the podium for support. 

_"_ Alrighty then! It's voting time! Will you chose correctly or has the real blackened decieved you all along!?" Monokuma exclaims, his kubs shout out in agreement.

Your subconscious guides you to vote for Angie, but your thoughts are far away from what's happening around you. The many times you've felt like you were being watched have been revealed to be true, horrifyingly. You'd concluded that it was just Monokuma, or cameras or just... _something_ not so _scary_.

"Ding ding ding, you got it correct!" Monokuma beams.

"Ah, well, I have fulfilled my purpose," Angie holds her hands together in front of her face, closes her eyes and looks overall serene. 

_She almost killed me, but then killed my would be murderer. She saved me._ You feel guilty, but also still reeling in shock. Your mind can't comprehend the events of today. 

" _Angie, why?"_ Tenko whispers, getting hurt once again, "First Himiko, now you?"

"..." Angie looks at Tenko, expression unreadable, "Sorry. But you'll be okay, I'll make sure of it!"

Then Monokuma hits the button, activating the execution. 

**Angie Yonaga has been found guilty.**

**...**

**_Painting True Devotion_ **

Angie is taken away, popping up on a small stool in front of a canvas. She's given a paintbrush with three small vials of paint, black, white and red, but nothing else. Monokuma poses as a model, and his kubs are seated behind Angie. 

Angie starts painting Monokuma with black tracing his outline. Unable to wash the paint off she uses her coat, then dips the brush into the white, filling in his white side. One of the kubs shakes their heads, and an oversized paintbrush falls beside Angie.

She looks at it nervously, before continuing to paint. The cycle continues, she paints, a kub disagrees, and a large artistic object falls from the sky, narrowly missing her. Then she runs out of paint, unable to finish the painting.

All four kubs shake their heads and Angie looks up in horror as a huge paint tin falls upon her. Monodam pushes Monokid next to Angie, crushing him.

-

You shake your head, cupping your mouth with your hands. 

It feels exactly the same as when you were painting for Angie. Like your life is in danger with each mistake you make.

"Ah well, only 13 students left," Monokuma says ominously, leering at you all.

_Ah well..... Four people dead._

* * *

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 **2** **[** 𝚎𝚗𝚍 **]**

𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 **3**?

**[** 𝚈𝚎𝚜 **] [** 𝙽𝚘 **]**


	19. Attempt and Failure

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟹

 **[** 𝙱𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗 **]**

* * *

_What... do I do now?_

_"_ It's late, everyone go get some sleep," Kaede announces, clasping her hands together tightly, "We can talk in the morning,"

You want to thank her for taking over what's normally your job. To lead. Ah, you should also thank Shuichi, he took care of the whole trial.

Everyone filters into the elevator, you don't realise that everyone avoids you. Too wrapped up in your own thoughts. 

You hear someone crying softly, trying ever so much to be silent, you can tell from how loud each breath is. It sounds eerily similar to something you've experienced before...

* * *

_You froze in your tracks, hand placed on the door as you remain tense and silent. Behind the door is the sound of sobbing. The cryer is desperately trying to be quiet. But you can hear it all._

_You paste on a smile, hearing that even a fake smile can impact your mood, "Hey mum! I made you some dinner!"_

_You hear a gasp, then footsteps, "Oh honey you shouldn't have! Give me a moment, I'm not dressed,"_

_You see straight through the lie, she's just wiping at her red eyes._

_"Ok, well... I'll just leave it at the door, kay?" You place it gently on the floor, then turn to walk away before stopping to add an afterthought, "Please try to eat some. You haven't eaten anything today..."_

_Or yesterday._

* * *

The memory burning at your mind forces you to look up from the floor, searching for the person crying. Of course it's Tenko, that should've been obvious. You ignore everything around you as you move over to her, and without a word wrap your arms around her.

You barely feel her flinch at your touch. It kind of... makes you want to cry. You _really_ have screwed up.

It's awkward, it's weird and uncomfortable, but she collapses into your grasp. One fortunate thing is that you've had a little more experience in hugging now.

" _I'm sorry... I'm sorry,"_ You whisper to Tenko, it makes her sob all the more, unafraid of crying loudly, " _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."_

You don't see Kaede awkwardly shift her backpack, glancing up from the floor at you and Tenko before frowning. 

When the elevator reaches the top, everyone gets out, shoulder slumped and voices hushed. It was like this the first time, but it doesn't make it any better. You stay with Tenko as she slowly calms down. 

"Why... why is it that whenever I get close to someone they leave me?" Tenko asks, looking at you tearfully, "Are you going to die, too?"

Normally that would make you panic, but its different somehow. As if you've accepted that you could have a bad future, and you're... not _okay_ with it, but you've gotten over the shock. 

_Took you a while._

"They don't mean to, they never do," You answer, shaking your head and releasing Tenko from your arms, "People don't die because they want to, it's _always_ out of their control," 

_Even if ending their life is their choice, it's never because they want to die. They want to be gone, but not dead. It's horrible, really._

Tenko looks at the ground, then you see her shoulders start shaking and her eyes get watery, "Angie looked so scared, and I did nothing! I did nothing to save her!"

She wraps her arms around herself, she constricts her body, making you reach out an arm in concern.

"Tenko, Angie did a bad thing," You don't want to speak to her like a child, but what other option do you have? "She... she knew what she was doing. It doesn't make it any less horrible, but it certainly isn't your fault, in _any way._ "

She blinks, dropping her arms to her sides. She nods and hums quietly. 

"Let's get some sleep, Tenko," You guide her out of the elevator and towards the dorms, right to her door. 

She unlocks the door, then smiles halfheartedly before shutting it quietly. You sigh and walk up to your dorm, hoping nobody can hear you.

You lock your dorms door behind you once inside, rubbing your temple. 

"Upupu!" Monokuma covers his mouth, "Bear-y well done once again! Although you were acting out a bit, like spoilt brat!"

Your eye twitches and your hand rears back to hit him. 

"Hey hey hey! No hitting the headmaster! It's in the rulebook!" He exclaims, paws now in the air as he growls at you.

"The what now?" You ask, confusion written across your face.

"Ah whatever, you're way too far behind to just be learning about it now!" He waves a paw, "Anyyyywaaays, this is for you!" 

He holds out a a disc. It's holographic and shimmers in the light. You tentatively take it from his paw, taking care not to scratch it.

"Hey... What is this?" You question.

He laughs, clutching his stomach, "Haaa! As if I would tell you!"

"Yeah... right..." you agree as he leaves you alone in the room.

You place the disc on the small table, not wanting to put it into your pocket and snap it. You then slump onto the bed. 

_What even happened today. What even is today. What am I doing? What did I do today? Who am I? What do I... do now? How can I stop this from happening again and again and again and again?_

_...Kaito._

_The training. Will they even be doing it considering what just happened? Surely not._

_...Would they even want me around after my actions?_

You begrudgingly get out of bed, throwing back your head as you walk. Your posture is slipping, but you don't care right now.

You ease your door open, trying to make no sound. Then you stealthily leave the dorm building. You walk to the courtyard, rolling the muscles in your shoulder, just in case they do end up being there.

When you don't see anyone you subconsciously slump, a heavy feeling resting in your chest.

_Of course they wouldn't come. Of course. Two of your classmates have just died. It makes no sense as to why they would be training._

"Hey," Maki greets you, her abrupt arrival causes a shiver to run down your spine.

You scold yourself for not hearing her approaching, although you shouldn't be too tough on yourself considering she seems much more covertly prepared than you. 

"Hi,"

"He pushes for us to be here, yet the idiot is late to show up," Maki fumes, wiping at something on her face.

"...Except you don't really think he's an idiot, do you?" You take a chance in pressing for information.

She narrows her eyes at you, "He is an idiot for getting close to me,"

"Hey you two!" Kaito waves his arms wildly, catching all attention.

Shuichi trudges alongside him, looking weighed down. You feel a sense of pity for him, after dropping all the work of the trial on him. 

You rub your arm, tracing it up and down, "Hey... Uh, if you don't want me here you can take back the invitation. I wouldn't blame you after the things I said at the trial..." you screw up your nose, cringing internally at your own behaviour.

"Nah! We want you here," Kaito shakes his head, giving you a large, beaming smile afterwards.

_I'm not sure Maki and Shuichi agree with you on that._

"I thought we could do some pushups, see which of us can do 100 the quickest," Kaito puts a thumb up, grinning.

"Is that... a competition?" Shuichi asks, distraught expression giving away how worn out he is.

"Sure, if ya want it to be!" 

Maki sighs and you see her roll her eyes. Without another word being spoken the three of them drop to the floor, getting into position to begin doing push ups. You slowly lower yourself to the ground, mimicking their movements.

Your arms are stiff, but once you begin the motions it's fairly simple. You get to 40 as Maki finishes, dusting herself off. She looks ready to walk off before Kaito jumps up from the ground and stops her.

"Hey, Maki-roll, you can't leave just yet!" He holds his arms out to prevent her from leaving.

"...You haven't even done 15 pushups," Maki reveals, narrowing her eyes at him.

Shuichi laughs, wiping sweat off his brow as he stands up. You quickly avert your gaze straight down and continue working out, realising he's taking his jacket off. You slap yourself mentally, hoping he didn't see your deer-in-headlights expression before you turned away. 

Kaito deflects her statement, convincing her to stay a while longer. 

"Tenko would like this," you suddenly spurt, remembering your active friend. You cringe as they look at you, "...We should... invite her too,"

"Sure, more people the better," Kaito quickly agrees.

"More people, the less likely I am to come," Maki quickly objects.

"Ok, let's leave that discussion for another time," Kaito changes the topic readily, "Lets all take a break and talk,"

"You already stopped a while ago," Shuichi points out.

"H-hey what?" Kaito sputters, "Why is everyone picking on me?"

You're forced to smile as he looks from Maki to Shuichi in a childlike manner.

"Not to ruin the fun," you say as you finally finish 100 pushups, "But I think we should go rest. We're all exhausted after the trial, and it's pretty late,"

"That's true," Shuichi nods, "Kaede told us to sleep anyway,"

"And you can't defy her?" Maki raises a questioning look at him.

"No, I just think she's looking out for us," you interject, "She's kind of like a mother,"

"...I thought you and Kirumi were the designated parental friends?" Kaito deadpans, leaving you choking on air.

"...ok then, It's bed time... kiddos?" you go with the flow, an unsure grin on your lips.

"'Kiddos'?" Shuichi mumbles.

"Don't ever say that again," Maki breezes past you, walking back to the dorms, but as she passes you detect a soft smile on her face.

"Right then," Kaito nods, "Guess we're all finished and off to bed,"

"You didn't even do 100!" Maki calls over her shoulder.

Kaito splutters and chases after her. Shuichi chuckles at the two, pulling his jacket over his shoulders. You roll onto your back on the grass, watching the sky.

"You should take your own advice," Shuichi says, looking at you before turning his eyes upwards.

"...Yeah," 

Neither of you say anything before he sits down beside you, slumping onto his back.

"I didn't know if I got the right culprit," Shuichi admits, "When we were voting I was terrified,"

"You're a brilliant detective, Shuichi," you exhale, "It's scary having your life on the line, especially when nobody is helping you. I should've helped you, but I didn't and I'm sorry,"

"You were obviously dealing with your own problems at the time," he reasons, "don't worry about it,"

"...But that's not an excuse is it? Just because I was having some minor issues I disrupted everyone around me and almost cost them their lives?" you screw up your nose, disgusted with how you acted.

"So it's alright when someone else explodes or vents and disrupts everyone, but when you break you don't excuse yourself? Sounds a bit hypocritical if you ask me,"

"And this is coming from you, the person who guided us through the entire trial," you scoff, "listen to your own advice,"

"But you and everyone else still helped, you found the murder weapon, Tenko found the scalpel, that gave me all the information I needed," Shuichi shakes his head, "You can help others but not yourself? That's not sustainable,"

"Yeah, but..." you waver, "I need to do better. I need to hold up the world and those around me. I have to be stability in unstable times," you burst, sitting up and wrapping your arms around your knees.

Shuichi sits up, supporting himself with his arms, "I don't think anyone expects you to do that,"

" **I** expect me to do that!" you blurt, running both hands through your hair, "I should be able to do that! I failed her, so I need to protect... everyone else-!"

You really are burning some bridges down, as if anyone would want to be around you with these outbursts. You exhale shakily, wishing you could take back everything you've said so that nobody would know how weak you truly are. Why can't you just reverse time and go back to being reclusive? 

"You of all people should know it isn't healthy to expect more than what you're capable of," Shuichi's eyes crease in concern, only furthering your wish to take back your words.

"...Whatever," you sigh and stand up, patting yourself for any dirt, "It's way too late to be awake,"

"If you take on too much you'll only get hurt," Shuichi grabs your arm, luring your attention back on him, "I don't want you to get hurt,"

He lets go of your arm rather quickly, obviously uncomfortable with the show of authority. It makes you realise just how much you care for everyone here again, they all have loveable quirks and caring personalities. If only the current situation didn't exist.

"I'll... try not to push it," you settle on that, "but it really is late, it must be at least 1am by now,"

"Oh!" he jumps up from the ground, realisation dawning in his eyes, "yes, we really do need to sleep,"

You hum in agreement, beginning your trek back to the dorms alongside Shuichi. No words are spoken, but its probably the most comfortable you've felt in a while.

* * *

You groan into the bed, then move onto your back, wincing as an old injury acts up. You move your legs up and pull your boots off, hissing as your leg brushes against the boot harshly. 

You lie there, staring at the ceiling in thought. But no thoughts seem to enter your mind. Your mind is empty. You feel empty. 

You turn onto your side, closing your eyes. When no sleep comes you roll onto your opposite side, huffing. To no avail, you reposition your pillow and blankets so you can lay on your stomach comfortably. 

_It's going to be a long night._..

* * *

_"Nyahahaha!"_

_The voice echoes around the room. It digs into your skin, you quickly raise your shoulders, trying to get rid of the feeling that someone is about to go for your throat._

_"I can't believe you killed someone else," An old voice you barely recognise spits, "You really have it out for anyone better lookin' than you,"_

_Miu scoffs, you recognising the voice finally. Angie is beside her, painting something. When she moves you see its a landscape painting, snow and ice filling up the whole canvas._

_She turns to look at you, a knowing smile on her lips. Her eyes dance with knowledge, mirthful and lively._

_"Nyeh... I'm tired," Himiko sighs, sitting on the ground. She frowns, "Aren't you dreaming?"_

_She looks directly at you._

_"Its rather strange," Korekiyo nods, "Perhaps she-_

_Oh. Are you really dreaming. Is this a lucid dream?_

_..._

* * *

The monitor switches on, blaring a familiar tune. You take no note, partially half asleep. You sit up in bed, stretching out your arms as you yawn. You rub your eyes, then groan.

_I got maybe an hour of sleep last night._

... _And had a very strange dream._

With that thought you get out of bed, turning to the shower in hopes of waking up. The cold water and fresh clothes help you feel clean, but you don't feel anymore awake than before. 

_I'm going to_ _suffer_ _today._

_mmm coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee. Please help me._

You leave your dorm, yawning as you stretch out your arms. You're rather stiff, maybe you stayed in one position the whole night?

You run a hand through your hair, hurrying to the kitchen. When you arrive you find it empty.

A thankful smile spreads across your lips. You begin preparing a coffee, making it as strong as you can bare without getting severely dehydrated. Once done, you take a sip, (gagging in disgust at the taste//wincing at the intensity//savouring the flavour). You begin take another sip, closing your eyes for a moment. 

When you open them, they land on someone which makes you swallow the hot liquid too quickly and scald your throat while also choking. You place the mug on the bench and try to clear your airways, banging a fist onto your chest. 

Once you've stopped choking(d̸y̸i̸n̸g̸), you swallow. You blink repeatedly, finding your eyes watery after the choking fit.

"Are you alright, (Name)?" Kirumi asks, folding and unfolding her hands. 

You can sense her unease by the way she holds herself. And the twitching, don't forget the subtle movements. 

"I-" You cough once more, finding your voice hoarse, then clear your throat, "I'm fine,"

"Alright..." She eyes the mug, and as you reach out for it she snatches it away, raising it to her nose and sniffing. She shakes her hand, quickly tipping the drink down the drain, "This won't help you, no matter how tired you are. It'll only make you crash later,"

"Kirumi!" You exclaim, "There's no way I can function without coffee today,"

"Then go to your room," She suggests, although you feel as if she's scolding and commanding you.

You half expect her to say " _You're grounded_ ,"

You sigh, "I was a mess yesterday, I don't want to scare everyone like that again,"

"Yes, it was quite out of the ordinary," She agrees, "I think the best thing for you to do is to rest for today, then tomorrow you can quell your classmates worries. I'll be sure to tell them you were simply overtired and that you needed some time alone,"

_Time alone. Oh, how much i've wished for 'time alone'. Except recently it doesn't seem nearly as appealing..._

"But I need to apoligi-" You begin but Kirumi cuts you off, "-You need sleep. Apologise later, everyone can wait,"

_But what if... you know... someone dies before I can speak with them? Then i'll regret this moment to the day I die. I can't let that happen!_

You open your mouth to protest, but she gives you a stern look. You huff in good nature, "Alright, fine."

She smiles and hands you a glass of water. You take it without thinking, "Thank you, Kirumi, for everything," and only once you're halfway down the hallway do you realise you didn't see her filling you a glass of water. It quite literally seemed to come from thin air.

You shake your head in disbelief, astounded at Kirumi's talent before continuing to your dorm. You take a sip from the glass, glad that you didn't drink any more coffee.

"I can't believe everything thats happened..." Kaede's voice says, it growing louder.

You slip into the closest room, swiftly closing the door behind you. 

"Me neither..." Shuichi agrees.

You feel awful for listening in, but you don't want to talk. In hindsight, you're glad Kirumi forced you to leave. There is no way the coffee would've helped you enough to deal with your classmates.

"Do you know anything about why (Name) was so panicked?" Shuichi asks.

"..." You wait for Kaede to answer, mouth hanging open without realising. 

"I... I'm not sure..." She sighs, you surprise yourself with how invested you are in hearing what she says, "(Name)'s really hard to understand sometimes. When I first met her I didn't understand her, she was extremely on edge... And even now that we're friends I still find myself at a loss occasionally,"

You sink into yourself, unsure of how to take the information. 

"She's really lovely, but comes off cold. Even though I know her better, I'm a little disappointed that she hasn't confided in me about... _anything,_ "

_She_ wants _to be relied on?_ You quirk a brow, tilting your head, _I thought people didn't like having to deal with others problems. Huh..._

They pass by the room, conversation changing from you to who they expect to find in the kitchen.

You leave the room, taking no note of what was inside. You keep an eye out for any more of your classmates, but you arrive outside without meeting anyone else. You throw a look at the dorms, not wanting to go back indoors. So you walk over to a secluded part of the outdoor area and sit down on the grass. 

You sigh and lay back onto the ground. You squint at the brightness of the sun, then use your hand to cover your eyes with shade.

Nothing about the place is natural, it freaks you out. But after being indoors for so long, it's a welcome change. 

You inhale deeply, _At least the air is fresh. Not that horrible musky smell inside._

You lie there, shifting every now and then. You close your eyes, trying to lure sleep in, but to no avail. You open your eyes and sigh, sitting up. 

There's nothing for you to do. What else _can_ you do? Until a motive is announced all you can do is wait and then try to avoid the unfortunate. 

Problem is, you've lost a lot of ground amongst your classmates. Even Kaede admitted to not being sure about you. And you were by far closest to her.

On that note... There are a few classmates you've barely spoken to. Like Ryoma, Maki and Rantaro. You only introduced yourself to Ryoma that _one time._ Maki doesn't seem like much of a talker, and _probably_ hates you with how you instigated things. You _had_ managed to talk to Rantaro a bit, but you really should try to engage with him more.

_Alright, new objective: regain my classmates trust._

_I'll... start tomorrow._

* * *

After staying outside most of the day, trying to get sleep, you walk back into the main building. You haven't eaten anything for breakfast or lunch, the only thing you've consumed the whole day was coffee and some water.

And it is making your stomach _churn_. 

You hurry into the kitchen, fortunate to find it empty. You sort through the various food items provided, finding an apple and some rice. After searching for a while longer, you manage to have found all the ingredients for a sweet curry. You get to work, stomach growling horribly.

Once done you sigh and sit down at the dining table. You eat the curry slowly, not wanting to rush and regret it later.

"(Name), hi!" Kaede's voice exclaims.

You tense up. You didn't want to talk to anyone yet. Not now. Not today.

"Y'know... we never did take the bandages off from your injury," She murmurs, sliding into the seat beside you.

"I took them off myself, the injury is healed," you shrug it off, the memory seeming distant now. 

Two of your classmates have died since then.

"You could've asked me to help you," she insists, "You can... rely on everyone, you know? You can rely... on _me_ ,"

You look up from your food, turning to Kaede. 

_I want to. I want to trust everyone here. I want to be friends. I want to be a teenager and do stupid things. I don't want to be too 'old' for my age. I don't want to be called 'cold' and 'icy' and 'ice queen'. I don't want to snap at everyone for_ my _mistakes._

"Ok," are the words that leave your mouth. 

She looks torn between believing you and not trusting your word. You look away, not liking how much discord you cause by just existing.

"You must have been scared," she leans back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling, "When you woke up in a locker, when you got chased down the hallways, when you fell from such a high ledge and when you had a concussion," she grimaces then turns her gaze on you, "right?"

"..." you don't answer her, not wanting to reveal how terrifying all these experiences have been. 

_I thought I did a good job at hiding my emotions. I thought I could pretend to never feel, like Kokichi. Turns out I'm not even good enough at faking._

"That's a normal reaction, right?" she pushes further, "There is _nothing_ wrong with being scared,"

You drop your fork, letting it clatter onto your plate loudly. You push the chair away from the table and take your plate with you.

"H-hey, (Name), hey!" Kaede jumps out of her chair, following you to the kitchen.

You drop the plate into the sink, then move around Kaede so you can leave the room. 

"(Name), stop!" Kaede yells, grabbing onto your arm.

You shake her off, not sure why you're acting out like this. She reaches out, latching onto your jacket. You let it slip off your shoulder and speed up.

"(Name)! I'm your friend! Don't push me away!" She clutches onto your jacket tightly, eyes beginning to water. Although you don't see her, you can hear the pain in her voice.

Your eyes remain unnaturally dry. Your breath does catch for a moment, but you swallow and push any guilt down. 

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

_I'm sorry I cause pain. I'm sorry that everyone gets hurt around me._

Feeling the need to vent, your subconscious takes you to the secret passage. You slide down the ladder, carefully avoiding burning your hands. 

You go straight towards the tunnel containing the various traps. You jump over the first hole, slowly make you way over the next one and then push open a gate. You jump on the first moving platform, duck under the flying bombs. You jump to the next platform, reaching out your arms to grasp it as it moves away.

You collide with it, wincing as your bruises flare up. Then you pull yourself on top, huffing. You look forwards, groaning at seeing so many more obstacles. You take a few steps back, then lurch forwards and land on the next part. You push open another gate, heaving as it seems heavier. 

A bunch of bombs are organised in a way so they spell 'clear'. They look like coins, just floating there in the air. You look at them and try to find a way past. You narrow your eyes while looking at them, distinguishing the difference between the actual bombs and a clear pathway. Once you find it, you spring yourself into the air, twisting your body around to avoid touching anything dangerous. 

You land with a dull thud, steadying yourself after the vigorous actions. You gulp down air and blow some hair from your face. The pain spiralling up your nerves is hindering you from having absolute control of your actions, but you're managing.

You gasp as more bombs fly towards you. You sink to the floor, then roll away as one flies low. You jump up, breaking into a sprint. Cages drop behind you, making the ground shake. It almost makes you lose your footing. You dodge more bombs and push open another gate.

You take a shuddering breath and wipe sweat from your brow. You look behind you, a strange sense of sadness forming as you see none of your classmates there to support and cheer for you. 

_What if I fall?_ You lean over the edge, looking down into the darkness. All you know is that there's concrete down there, and last time you got more than a simple _scratch_. _What if I fall down there... and nobody is around to take me back to my dorm... I_ will _die down there._

You shiver.

_But I... also want to find out what's at the end._

You jump onto the next platform, correcting your balance as it jolts away. The next one drops a metre as you move towards it, making you overcompensate and misjudge where to land. Your body moves past it, about to descend into nothing, but you twist yourself around and reach for the platform with your arms. 

Your forehead slams into the platform.

Your fingers twitch and your eyes roll back.

No thoughts.

Nothing.

* * *

Your eyes open, readjusting. You focus on your hand that lays sprawled out in front of you. You try to move it, but it just twitches. You try again and immediately a headache starts pounding. Your vision turns blurry and you feel a horrible wave of nausea arrive.

_Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?_

You search your memories, trying to recall what you were last doing. It floods back to you quickly. 

You blink and groan as you shift your weight. You move your leg, just to freeze as you realise both of your legs are hanging off the ledge. You use your knees to scurry forwards. You raise your body, realising you were laying heavily on your right arm.

The moment you lift your weight, you can tell something is very wrong. You slowly look to your right, eyes landing on your shoulder. It's up. It's not where it should be. 

It's popped out of its socket. Its dislocated.

Then the pain hits, but it doesn't come from your shoulder, it's coming from lower down. You gasp as your whole arm begins to throb. When you look down its length, your horror grows.

You haven't just dislocated your shoulder. 

You've broken your arm.

You hiss in pain, reaching over and cradling your right arm with your left. It dangles unnaturally, disturbing you all the more. You get to your feet, wincing and gritting your teeth in pain. 

You look back at where you came from, the dangers now more daunting. Then you look ahead, seeing you only have one more jump to make it onto the main ground, and one final gate to push open.

There's no way you can turn back. Whether you want to or not, you have to continue moving forwards. 

You shut your eyes as your arm throbs. You inhale deeply, keeping your attention on your breathing instead of the pain. Then you ready yourself and leap forwards. 

You can't reach out and pull yourself up onto the ledge, so you rely solely on your legs. Luckily, you've judged the distance well and land with both feet on the ground. Although the sudden impact does cause your arm to swing forward in the momentum. You scream in agony and then bite your tongue, silencing yourself. The taste of blood fills your mouth and you whimper.

Your forehead feels strange, a throbbing sensation sprawling scross most of it. You have the vague feeling of liquid collected on it, or having dried. You can’t tell, and your left arm is holding your right, leaving you nothing to touch it with.

You narrowly avoid the bombs that explode over your head, the sound ringing in your ears. But when the ringing doesn't stop you shake your head, trying to stop it. Then you just ignore it, pushing yourself up against the gate. You use your left side to force it open.

It swings open slowly and you start to fall. You catch yourself with your arm, yelping as your right arm hits the floor. The pain is unbearable as you bite down on your tongue again. Tears collect in your eyes as you stare at your arm as it half lays on the ground at an odd angle.

As you breathe raggedly, your vision blurs again, the ringing in your ears coming back viciously. You struggle to inhale through your nose, it seems blocked. You swallow, opening your mouth to breathe instead of using your nose.

A wet feeling spreads below your nose, rushing towards your lips. It stops and collects just above your lip as you're still holding yourself above the ground. You want to wipe it away, still confused why your nose is running, but neither arm is an option at the moment.

The liquid drops from your face, landing on the ground with a small 'splat'. You blink as you examine its fuchsia red colour.

_Oh. My nose isn't running._

You recognise the liquid quickly, a disbelieving scoff escaping you. 

_It's bleeding. My nose is bleeding after I've gotten a head injury._

_That's not good._

Your final thought before you collapse is an apology to Kaede, and the rest of your classmates.


	20. Consult and Determine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I don’t do many of these so please take note! 
> 
> I have two things to say, one, there are a couple scenes in this chapter that may be uncomfortable for some readers, it contains somewhat disturbing mentions to being unable to breathe and having a tube down throat so that the lungs can receive oxygen. I know this isn’t exactly a well known trigger, but I will mention it anyway
> 
> Two, I have done research so that my writing is as accurate as possible, but I am in no means a medical practitioner. Please take my writing that references medical procedures and medication with a grain of salt.

The group in the room remain silent. They all sit around the table tensely, unable to talk with one another due to stress.

"So...the last person to see her was Kaede," Shuichi affirms, breaking the silence, "nobody has seen her since,"

"Nishishi, so Kaede killed her best friend!" Kokichi chortles, earning a few glares, "I'm not surprised. After (Name) went a lil' crazy Kaede couldn't handle her bestest fwend acting like that and murdered her dead!"

"No! I did not!" Kaede exclaims angrily, standing up from her chair abruptly. 

"Geez, I was just joking," Kokichi rolls his eyes, placing his arms behind his back as he leans on the backrest of the chair. He puts his feet up on the table, "But with the way you acted maybe it really is true!"

Shuichi places a hand on Kaede's shoulder as she makes a move towards Kokichi. Kaede huffs and sits back down, the two of them glaring at Kokichi. Gonta shifts in his seat besides Kokichi, not liking the atmosphere in the room.

"I told her to go rest, she may just be in her dorm or outside somewhere," Kirumi says, "There is also the possibility she is somewhere inside, such as her ultimate room or the library,"

"She was not in the library," Kiibo shakes his head, folding his arms and looking thoughtful, "I thought she may have been there based off my last encounter with her,"

"She wasn't in her dorm either..." Kaede mumbles, folding her hands in her lap.

"I don't think I saw her outside," Rantaro cups his chin, "Although I could have missed her..."

"Nah, there's no way she was outside," Kaito sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, "With us three out there, there's no way we all didn't see her,"

Maki, the third party, looks down at the ground, "I would've seen her," she murmurs.

"I find it hard to believe she would've gone to her ultimate room..." Shuichi goes to fiddle with his hat, but remembering its not there he simply frowns.

"Nobody would wanna go there after what happened," Ryoma agrees.

"I think..." Kaede fidgets in her seat, rubbing her hands together, "I think I pushed her away,"

"Ooh! Kaede reveals that it _was_ her all along!" Kokichi exclaims.

"I was trying to do just the opposite! I wanted her to... y'know... open up to me," Kaede clasps her hands together tightly, "But it's still all my fault..."

"I know what you mean," Tenko sighs, "Even though (Name) saw me at my lowest and comforted me, it still feels like we’re disconnected, somehow," 

"Yes! Right!" Kaede nods her head vigorously.

"Us sittin' here talking like this ain't helping," Kaito stands up from his seat, pounding his fists together, "We gotta go search for her!"

"I'm sure whatever she's doing, she's fine," Tsumugi says as she readjusts her glasses.

"It would still be a good idea to check up on her," Rantaro backs Kaito up.

Maki gets up from her seat, placing a finger to her chin and using her other arm to support her arm, "I think... we should split up. (Name) might feel overwhelmed if we all approach her as a group,"

"Right on, Maki-Roll!" Kaito pats her back enthusiastically.

She glares at Kaito for a second, before a small pout spreads across her lips as she begins to fiddle with her hair. 

The group agrees, splitting into groups of two to search. Kaito panics when choosing who to go with, Shuichi or Maki? Kaede musters a small smile and picks Shuichi. Maki makes a comment about how she has to deal with a hyper puppy, but nobody misses the small bounce in her step. 

* * *

_"Emiko!" Your mother screams, reaching out to her._

_You place a hand to your forehead, breathing through your mouth._

_"Emiko! No, no, no no no! Emiko!" Your mother repeats, trying to touch her._

_The paramedic shakes their head, telling your mother its too late. There's nothing they can do. Your mothers voice continues to scream in your ears, echoing and bouncing around your empty mind. Its so raw, its so scared._

_She wails and forces herself past the police and everyone in her way. She cradles Emiko's cold body._

_The paramedic continues to talk, someone tries to pry your mother off of Emiko. The world rages on around you. The world doesn't stop for your mother, you, nor Emiko. Time is an illusion that doesn't abide by any rules._

_Death is a reality that breaks every law._

_Your mother looks up from Emiko, staring directly into your eyes._

_And then the world freezes, just for a moment. But it rapidly spins out of control. There's sirens, there's screaming, there's crying and talking and countless other noises bombarding you._

_You inhale. Taking your shaky hand from your forehead and letting it dangle by your side._

* * *

After fruitless hours of searching, the group of teenagers meet up in the dining room. With nowhere left to look, and without a single trace of (Name) they're left despondent. 

"Where could she have gone? We searched everywhere!" Tenko exclaims, pounding her fists onto the table.

"Maybe she escaped?" Kiibo suggests.

"But there's nowhere to get out," Ryoma shakes his head, tugging on his hat.

Kaede grasps her skirt tightly, knuckles turning white. Shuichi looks over at her and frowns.

"What if she went down tunnel Gonta discovered?" Gonta blinks owlishly, offering his thoughts.

"I doubt it, she wouldn't have done something so foolhardy," Rantaro folds his arms.

"Mmm..." Kokichi hums, locking his hands together behind his head, "Maybe not normally, but after her breakdown and then a fight with her bestie.... Nishishi, I think (Name) might just have gone back down there!"

"Then we have to go down there and find her!" Kaede plants her hands on the table, determination radiating from her pose and expression. 

"Last time we went there she got a concussion, do you really think she would go back?" Kirumi asks, looking off to the side with her finger to her chin.

"There's only one way to find out!" Kaito says and starts heading to the doorway, but quickly tenses to a stop as the monitors switch on.

The sickly sweet tune blares loudly throughout the building, drawing all attention to it. A feeling of dread pools in everyone's stomachs, a sick feeling growing with each second the song plays.

"That's the body discovering announcement..." Kaede breathes out, needing someone to confirm what she is seeing and hearing.

Nobody affirms her assumption.

"But everyone is here! Nobody could've found a body!" Kaede points out nervously, tugging on her backpack straps. Desperate. 

"A body has been discovered!"

Everything seems to freeze, time, thoughts, breath and heartbeats.

"Except it's not a dead body..." Momokuma sighs, "not _yet_ anyway. (Name) is going to be taken away for emergency operation, and then we'll lug her back here and set up a doctors office or sumthin'," He shakes his head, " _Wasting money... stupid...budget..."_

Nobody in the room catches the last part he mumbled, too confused and upset.

"Bu-but she? Huh?" Tenko tugs at her hair, "That was- ...no! Eh?!"

Kaede sinks into a chair, folding her arms over her head. She slumps forward, her face now pushed against the table. She groans and rubs her temple.

"At least she's not _dead_." Maki shrugs, stalking out of the room.

"He-hey wait, Maki-Roll!" Kaito calls out to her, but she just glares at him.

"You dragged me around the whole afternoon, I'm done. Leave me alone," she then disappears from view.

"While it was said in an inconsiderate way, I do believe Maki's statement still stands," Kirumi says, folding her hands together.

"Yeah..." Kaede mumbles, voice distorted by the table, "I guesh,"

"I wish Monokuma had given us more information, like where she was found," Kiibo admits, clenching his hand nervously.

"I don't care about that!" Tenko exclaims, she glares harshly at Kiibo, "I wanna know how long she'll be gone for, _and_ if she's okay!"

Kokichi cackles, "Monokuma might be lying~ (Name) could be dead right now and we wouldn't know any better!"

Kaede intakes air sharply. The rest of the group turn to him with disapproving looks.

Tenko rigidly turns to Kokichi, eyes glazed over as she gets into a fighting pose, "You wanna say that again, _degenerate_?"

"Aw, c'mon!" Kokichi whines, "I was kidding! You really should know me better by now,"

"Gonta worried... What if (Name) really hurt?" Gonta pouts at the ground, not even searching for bugs would cheer him up.

"Ah, I'm sure she'll be fine," Rantaro manages a calming smile, ushering the group to calm down. "Monokuma said they're... _uh_... _operating_ on her, so it's alright,"

"Yeah, and we can trust Monokuma," Tsumugi and Kokichi chorus, with wildly different connotations.

The two meet eyes, Kokichi tilts his head at Tsumugi while she adjusts her glasses and looks away from him. Shuichi looks at the two out of the corner of his eye, brain replaying the scene. He narrows his eyes.

"Well... I am going to take my leave," Kirumi states, bowing ever so slightly, "If anyone needs my assistance I will be in my ultimate room,"

"Oh, did yours open up?" Shuichi asks.

"Yes, I plan on tidying it up and reorganising it to suit my taste," With that she leaves.

The silence in the room causes tension. Everybody rushes to excuse themselves, wanting to get away from the awkwardness. Quickly the numbers drop, leaving only Shuichi, Kaito and Kaede.

Kaede sighs, "I'm going to my ultimate room, too,"

She trails her finger along the table as she walks past it. Shuichi and Kaito decide to tag along, neither wanting to leave her alone while she seems so down. When they get to her room, Kaede removes her backpack, standing it up against the wall. 

Then she sits in front of the piano, beginning to play.

The sounds of _clair de lune_ fill the air.

* * *

" _What __ _ar_h was ___ thinking_?!" Someone in the room exclaims, running their hand through their hair.

_"I dunno, b_t the ___ are thr_v__g ___ the a__st, rat__gs ___ skyrocketing for the _irst time si___ _e___n 25_ ," Someone else replies, tapping away at a computer, " _We've m___ it _ack in_o ___ most com_on__ used _as_ta_s, people_!"

The room cheers halfheartedly.

" _Oh come on! It's ___ an_th___ a lil su__er_ can't f_x,_ " they roll their eyes, "___ _broke ___ arm, dislocated __ and g_t _ mi_o_ brain hemorrhage. __ biggie,"_

The speaker laughs nervously, the severity finally dawning on them.

" _What on earth was (Name) thinking_..." 

* * *

"Update!" The monitors switch on, the three monokubs that remain sitting on the seat, Monodam sits in the middle while the other two shuffle on either end of the chair, trying to keep their distance.

"The-operation-has-been-completed. (Name)-is-in-an-induced-coma. One-of-the-many-rooms-will-be-converted-into-a-temporary-hospital-room-for-her." Monodam announces, unaware of his siblings newfound fear of him.

"Uh-umm... Go... check up on her... or whatever!" Monotaro exclaims, nervously looking at Monodam.

"Y-yeah! Although do be warned, it's not a sight for the faint minded!" Monophanie stutters, "She almost made me barf," 

The screen goes black.

"They didn't... tell us which room," Kaede mutters, shaking her head.

"Well, let's go find her!" Kaito suggests.

"Yeah, lets," Shuichi agrees.

* * *

There's a faint sound of tapping. Then a splash, like a drop of water landed in a puddle. A echoing breeze, that eludes you each time you try to make sense of it. It tickles your ears and then rushes on by, evasive as always.

Vaguely, you feel air brush against your face. Like a feather rubbed across your cheek. A creaking noise follows, then rustling. The rustling noise grows louder, it sounds so familiar. You try to reach out towards the sound, it draws you to it. It _is_ directed at _you._

Somehow, you know that the noise is speaking to _you_. 

You want to wrap your arms around the sound. Pull it close to your body and hold it tight. Don't let it escape your grasp. But you can't seem to get close to the noise. You try ever so desperately to reach the noise.

But it's just as elusive as ever.

Suddenly it fades. Distorted. A damp clothe saturates the sound, muting it.

You want to ask why it left you. You want to ask why you can't hold it. You want to know oh so desperately. You want to know why everything seems to leave you. Including all your loved ones. 

So many. So many of them have left you. Why did they leave you? What did you do? What did you say? What can you do to make them come back? How do you make them come back? _Can you fix them? Can you fix you?_

The silence remains prevalent, reminding you of just how lonely you truly are. Oh so lonely. All alone. Secluded. Isolated. 

You feel like choking, like coughing up your lungs. Or whatever seems to be in your lungs. It wraps around your chest, constricting, tightening. Your lungs feel like they've collapsed, they don't seem to be working. You want to cough, cough, cough, cough cough cough cough cough coughcough coughcough **cough** 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 **ᑕ** **O** **ᑌᘜᕼ** **-**

Something shifts, and you can breathe properly. It feels uncomfortable but at least you can actually _breathe._

Something nags at the back of your mind. As it always does. You'd sigh if that were an option. But your thoughts are jumbled and your body doesn't seem to exist. It doesn't _feel_ like it exists. Your mind feels disconnected, as if it's floating in an abyss. Not of nothing, nor of something. You _exist_ , but _don't_ at the same time.

Are you? Or aren't you?

The rustling noise comes back. It's back. It returned. You aren't alone! You have the... noise. It grows louder, seeming to brush right up against you. 

Once again you know it's for you. The sound is speaking to you, and only you. Only for you to hear, just for (Name).

It doesn't make you happy. You don't have the capabilities to feel happy, nor any other emotion. You can only hear and think. And even then, your thoughts are being created differently. Like a third party is creating them instead of you, you're just here to... exist?

_Aren't you? Or are you?_

Something touches you. It's the first time your body feels like it exists. You don't know where you were touched, your nerves are misfiring and going into overdrive. They all react at once, as a single organism. They tell you to react, but reacting isn't a thing you can do right now.

While you war with yourself the sound leaves again. Silence returning to its rightful place. 

It just makes you want to squirm. Your chest feels heavy. It feels uncomfortable and unnatural. There is _something_ going on with your lungs. 

It makes you want to cough. It makes you want to rip it out. Pull it out. Get whatever is causing the sensation to leave. Get rid of it. Dispose of it. No more, you want no more of it. You want it to go away. You can't deal with it. Make it go away.

Then you feel nothing for a while.

* * *

You drift towards consciousness, realising you had just been completely gone. For how long, you have _no idea,_ and there isn't a way to find out what time it is. 

There's a soft sound whispering in your ears. You want to know what it means. You _need_ to know.

You reach for it, it tantalises you with how distant it seems. But you stretch for it, putting all your energy into grasping it.

You sharply intake air, wheezing and spluttering as a horrible feeling extends from your mouth to your chest. You want to rip it out, and your first instinct is to reach for it. But your body doesn't respond. It's suffocating you as it remains in your airways.

"Hey hey hey!" A voice exclaims, "It's alright!"

Your eyes snap to the speaker, blurry eyed and panicked. A haze starts to spread across your mind, making your head lull to the side. You fight to keep your eyes open, but your mind prevails and you fall back into a darkness.

* * *

The next time you hear the noise, you push yourself towards it. Hoping you can regain consciousness and control of your actions for longer than last time.

You gasp as you drowsily wake. The world spins around you, but you've made it. 

"Oh! S-she's awake!" 

You look towards the noise, seeing a blurry mix of colours staring at you. They reach out to you, placing a hand on yours. You can't really make out their expression. It looks like their eyebrows are creased? But the hair is merging with her face, so you can't tell.

It’s just a mix of dark green, blue and some pink?

"(Name)?!" More colours moves into view, looking at you with concern. They look like a mix of blonde, pink and white. Nothing more, nothing less.

You can't reply in any way, focusing solely on breathing with the tube stuck down your throat. It takes all your power not to succumb to darkness again, it terrifies you that you don't know how long you've been unconscious for. 

"Can we take the tube out?!" Green looks at Pink, "Surely we can, right?"

Pink opens her mouth to respond, but your eyelids grow too heavy to bear and you slump back. The world loses all meaning and you once again float as a bodiless being.

* * *

The next time you awaken, you don't even mean to. It's unexpected and abrupt.

One second you're nothing and the next you're choking and gasping for air, eyes watering at the sensation. You raise your arms to your mouth, shaking with exertion. You can't even cough, just splutter and blink.

"Wait, stop!" Your eyes dart to the speaker, hands wrapping around the tube down your throat, ready to pull it out, "Let me do it,"

You allow your hands to drop to your side, continuing to wheeze as you watch Kiibo's expression change from shocked to determined.

Kiibo grasps the tube, "I am very sorry for what is about to happen,"

He pulls, and you honestly feel like you're about to die. You can feel it rubbing against your airways as it's pulled out, it vaguely reminds you of vomiting. The tube seems to go on forever as Kiibo tugs it out. Finally the end comes away and you take your first real breath. 

Your chest compresses and you cough. You slump backwards into the pillow, exhausted. 

"Is (Name) alright?" Gonta asks, and you wonder how you didn't see him in the room earlier.

You open your mouth to answer, but no noise comes from your mouth. You clear your throat, wincing at the pain. You try to speak once more, but no sound comes once again.

You resort to nodding slowly. 

It feels like such a lie.

"Are all your body parts working to satisfaction?" Kiibo questions, looking concerned.

You nod, knowing your vocal chords won't work. 

_It feels like such a lie._

You start to move your right arm, but stop quickly. It feels different. You move your left, then both arms at the same time, eyebrows creasing. You look at your right arm, its wrapped in bandages and held in a cast. You frown.

You use your left arm to point at Kiibo, then to yourself, mouthing what you want to say.

"Are you asking what happened to you?" Kiibo asks, to which you nod, "When nobody had seen you for the whole day, we went searching. We did not find you, but then Momokuma announced you needed immediate surgery. We searched the building for where you were, finding you set up in this room. Monokuma gave us a report on your injuries and what to do once you woke up,"

"He said you attempted the secret tunnel alone and you injured yourself greatly. You popped your right shoulder from its socket, broke your radius and ulna bones in your right arm, along with hitting your head on the concrete. You suffered a brain hemorrhage, an Epidural Hematoma to be precise," he continues, all the information makes your head spin, or maybe it _is_ just your brain. 

_Who knows._

"Monokuma has supplied some basic medication in this cabinet," Kiibo gestures to a brand-new looking cupboard, "Including all medication needed for your on-going treatment. On that note..." Kiibo wanders over to the cupboard, sorting through it.

You look over at Gonta, he is looking at the ground, seeming greatly worried. You wave your left hand to gain his attention, pasting on a small smile and nodding. 

"Why are we here?" He asks, somehow understanding what you want, you nod, "When we found (Name), everybody talked about what do. Then they said we take turns to watch (Name) sleep!"

Without context you would be disturbed. But the way he phrased it makes you laugh. Not that its much of a laugh, you make a noise somewhere between choking and wheezing. You regret it immediately, wincing as your head begins to pound.

"Here," Kiibo comes back, handing you four tablets. Two are plain white and round, one is oblong and almost translucent, the final one is oval shaped and honey coloured. "Painkillers, antispasmodic and one for your brain pressure,"

You stare at him with wide eyes, blinking.

"Oh, water!" He exclaims, "I am very sorry, I will fix this!" 

You watch him leave the room in a hurry, off to find you water. You huff in good humour, thankful that it doesn't hurt as much as laughing.

"Ish-uh-ish..." You swallow, "Ee've one aw'ight?" 

You cringe at your own voice, hating how you can't seem to speak normally. 

"Yes! Everyone okay!" Gonta beams at you, making you smile for real, "They are all sad that (Name) hurt, though..."

He looks so downtrodden when he says it, you feel a horrible sting of guilt. If you hadn't been so angry none of this would've happened. It is all your fault. 

Again and again and again, everything is always _your_ **fault**.

"Sow'ry," you mutter, looking down at your lap.


	21. Medication and Healing

There's a strange sensation on the back of your head, almost... cold? When it brushes against the pillow you feel it more prominently. It must have something to do with the brain haemorrhage... _surgery?_

Kiibo rushes back into the room, glass of water in hand. As he fumbles with it, you see drops of water splashing over the side and landing on the floor. You want to laugh but even breathing is hurting right now, so you don't.

"Here you go," Kiibo holds the water out to you, before it clicks that you only have one hand, and the tablets are _in_ that hand.

You both stare at each other for a while, neither moving. Then he blinks.

"Uh, I can assist. You swallow the tablets and I will pour water into your mouth," He suggests, looking unsure of himself.

"Ok, fa-fank... fank you," you smile softly at him, placing one of the painkillers on top of your tongue.

Kiibo moves the glass to your lips, tipping it slightly. You move your head away and he takes the glass back. You swallow the tablet and repeat the action, Kiibo repeats his actions. You swallow the last tablet, make eye contact with Gonta and start laughing. 

At least you swallowed the water before laughing, because that would’ve ended up in choking.

You clutch your stomach with your left arm, "Gosh that wash... st...sta...stange,"

It hurts to laugh but you just can't stop, tears escape your eyes as you continue to laugh. You finally calm down, wincing. You use your hand to wipe away the tears. A smile remains on your face as you sigh.

You tilt your gaze up, seeing both boys looking at you with wide eyes. Gonta is mirroring your expression with a large smile across his face. Kiibo, however, just has his mouth open in shock.

"Hm, never sheen me laugh beee...before?" You ask.

"No," Kiibo shakes his head, Gonta nods in agreement. 

"Oh..." You trail off, _Well, it's true, isn't it? You've never laughed in front of them._

"I should inform the rest of our classmates that you have woken up," Kiibo states, already walking out the door.

"Uh n-no! Wait!" You call out to him, reaching with your arm, "Can you... wait a wittle...little bit longer? I don't wheely-whee-really(!) feel like being ov'r...ovr'whelmnd just yet..." You look off to the side awkwardly, not liking how defenceless you are in this predicament.

Gonta turns to Kiibo with sympathetic eyes, imploring Kiibo to do as you say.

Kiibo wavers, "I suppose we can wait until the next change of shifts, it is only an hour away,"

You breathe out in relief. You don't want to deal with your worried classmates _just_ yet. They'll fuss over you no end; you _can't_ deal with that right now.

"San-sank..." you cringe, " _Thank_ you,"

"You can't expect yourself to be talking completely normal right after what happened," Kiibo catches your mistake, "You likely have brain damage,"

_Oh. Thanks._ You can't stop the large smile spreading across your lips as you try to put on an angry expression.

"Brain damage? Is that an in...inshult?" You narrow your eyes at Kiibo, failing at hiding the smile.

He sputters, "I did not mean it that way!"

He points at you, looking thoroughly incensed but also concerned that he really did insult you. Gonta doesn't seem to understand what you're talking about, but he knows you mean everything in good humour, so his smile hasn't wavered.

"I know, Kiibo," you admit and wave your hand, you don't want him to worry any further, "I'm just being shtu-shtupid..." you shake your head in disbelief at how horrible your speaking is.

"Perhaps you should get some more sleep, then I could extend your time alone?" Kiibo offers.

You roll the thought over in your mind, you _are_ kind of exhausted. But you've been dead to the world for.... uh.... how long?

"W-wait... what yay and yime is it?" You place a hand to your forehead, fearing how long it's been.

"Today is our second week here, I am unsure of the exact date. It is approximately 10:07 in the morning," Kiibo answers.

"S-second week? When waz I found?" You take your hand off your forehead, terrified of how long it’s been.

"Four days ago,"

You were expecting it. But it still makes you blow out a shaky breathe. You've been unconscious for four whole days. That's a _long_ time. That's a _really_ long time. Considering two of your classmates died in a span of two days, four of them could be dead right now.

"Is evwee...evr'ywon alright?!" You clutch at your clothes, hand shaking.

"(Name) already asked that question," Gonta blinks owlishly, confused.

"I did?" You blink, "I uh... I don't remember..."

"Please, I implore that you get some sleep," Kiibo says, leaving the room, "I will stay stationed outside the room,"

"Everyone alright!" Gonta assures you with a nod of his head, already in the doorway as Kiibo holds the door open for him, "Don't worry! (Name) get better and see soon!"

The door shuts, leaving you in silence but also with a small smile. 

_I don't deserve such amazing friends._

You shift in the bed, wincing at the pain and sighing. You really shouldn't have had to get used of pain. It's become such a common occurrence the stinging sensation no longer surprises you.

You want to roll onto your side ever so badly. But instead you slump deeper into your pillow and close your eyes.

* * *

You awake a while later, having heard voices. You open your eyes and look around the room, glad nobody is inside it at the moment. The tension leaves your body as you run your left hand through your hair. It comes away oily, you cringe and hope for a shower some time soon.

_Wait... What?_

You run your hand over the back of your head again, stopping to trace a certain area. It's rough and course. And also missing _all_ your hair. Since being here your hair has inevitably (grown out/grown longer), but now it's been shaved. 

It must have something to do with the surgery.

You try not to let it faze you, but it only makes you more uncomfortable knowing what was causing the strange feeling earlier.

You take the time to examine the room. It seems very similar to one you've been in before and with a horrible sense of deja vu you realise it's Miu's ultimate lab. 

A grimace traces along your lips, _What is it with me and this place?!_

The cabinet or table where Miu repaired Kiibo is pushed over to the wall, making room for your bed. You look at the machines right beside you, raising an eyebrow at a few of them. You hadn't noticed it before but there's an iv drip in your right arm. There is also a breathing monitor, which is connected to the cord that Kiibo took out of your airways. 

The memory brings back a horrible sensation and you wince. It’s as if you can feel it happening all over again...

There's a small fridge in the corner or the room, which you assume contains blood bags and other medical supplies that need to be kept cold.

The door has been replaced since your... _uh_ , near death experience. It no longer has holes in it, but right in front of it on the floor you can see a scrubbed red mark. Actually, there are scrubbed clean splotches all over the floor. 

_I don't remember bleeding that much...?_

Your eyes follow their path, landing on the table. The marks stop beneath it. You squint, trying to tell if it really is blood. But if not, _what_?

The door eases open slowly, creaking. Your attention snaps over to see Kaede peeking through the gap, her eyes light up as they land on you and a large smile graces her features. 

"Is she awake?" Kokichi whisper shouts, and you can see — _and hear—_ him jumping behind Kaede. Even while jumping he’s too short to see over her, so he pushes her arm, face appearing below hers.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Kaede bats at his shoulders and they both try to force themselves past each other into the room.

Your lips quirk as you watch the two begin to shove each other. Then you actually grin as Kirumi appears, grabbing both of them by the neck of their shirts and pulling them away.

They both whine childishly, pouting. Kokichi sticks his tongue out, Kaede scoffs and crosses her arms.

"How are you feeling?" Kirumi rummages through the medicine cupboard, bottles clinking together as she sorts through them, "I believe it is time you had more pain killers,"

"What? Really?" You blink, you just had your medication, didn't you?

"You were out of it for three more hours," Rantaro explains, seeing your distraught expression, "Kaede, Tenko and Kokichi just about had a tantrum when we found you asleep again,"

"No!" The three voices chorus from outside, waiting impatiently for Kirumi to allow them in.

Kirumi holds out a glass of water, two white tablets in her other hand. You take the water, unsure if you're about to have the same problem you did with Kiibo. 

It’s not a major issue, after all it is just to ease your pain. But the fact that it’s a pretty intimate act remains the same.

_"_ Open your mouth," Kirumi says, "Or would you prefer I hold the water?"

"N-no it'sh fine!" You reply, avoiding looking at anyone as you open your mouth.

Kirumi drops the first tablet into your mouth, and you swallow it with some water. Then repeat for the second. She nods in satisfaction once done, taking the glass from you and refilling it.

She places it on the small bedside table to your left, "Now, if you keep drinking and begin eating, we can stop the IV therapy,"

Kirumi motions for everyone to come in, satisfied now that you are medicated.

Kaede launches herself towards you, "(Name)!" 

Kokichi sticks his leg out, tripping her. She clutters to the floor, hands grasping the side of your bed and rattling it.

Kokichi tuts, "You really should be more careful, Kaede!" He shakes his head, bringing a finger up to his lips, "Someone could get hurt otherwise,"

Tenko grips Kokichi's shoulders tightly, glowering down at him, "What was that, degenerate?"

"You're already fighting?" Ryoma scoffs.

"Aha, (Name)!" Kaito helps Kaede up from the floor, "Glad to see ya' alright!"

Maki stands in the doorway, hesitating before coming into the room and standing in the most secluded corner. 

"I was so worried about you!" Kaede grasps your left hand, eyes looking shimmery, "Why would you go do something so dangerous on your own?!"

"That was pretty foolish," Tenko shakes her head, looking ever so similar to Kirumi in her stance.

"Yeah, I waz being shtupid," you agree, feeling like a child instead of a mother for a change, "Sorry everyone,"

"Apology accepted!" Kaito's smile spreads across his whole face, "Don't do something like that again, though!" 

You nod. Kaito coughs, it attracts your attention with how raspy it is. You watch him in concern, his hand covers his mouth and once he stops hacking he wipes his hand on his clothes. It leaves a mark. You narrow your eyes, then look up to meet Kaito's.

You open your mouth to ask about it, but he backs away and you're swarmed by your classmates.

He has his arm wrapped around Maki's shoulders now, and he seems to be talking to her cheerfully. She slumps her shoulders so his arm falls off and leans away from him, a pout growing on her lips.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Kokichi scrunches up his nose, looking at you in disgust, "You're just as dumb as I thought you were!"

His statement takes you by shock, you thought you were growing closer...? _Is he lying? Is it all an act?_ But you can't tell from his expression this time so you freeze as you're unable to think of a reply.

"No, we don't need that type of negativity," Tenko's face morphs into a strange one, "We don't need _you_ in here,"

With that, she grabs his shoulders, turning him around roughly. He tries to break away from her grip, but she steers him out of the room. She slams the door closed and rubs away at her hands before wiping them on her skirt, as if Kokichi is dirty. She looks disgusted.

" _I'll just enter from a different way!"_ Kokichi yells from the other side of the door.

"Well... That was something," Rantaro breaks the silence.

"I don't think he men...ment it..." you say, unsure.

"So? If he didn't mean it, why say it?" Kaede furrows her eyebrows.

"Even if it was a joke... or a lie... there was no need," Shuichi agrees, "You regret what you did, that's enough for me,"

"He's just a little brat," Maki narrows her eyes, clenching her fists.

You don't want to see inside her mind right now, you're sure it contains something graphic. Something to do with her hands wrapped around Kokichi's throat.

"He's a degenerate, even more so than all the other males here," Tenko agrees.

You lean back, wondering if he meant what he said. _Before this... I’ve usually been able to interpret what he actually means, whether it’s a lie or not. But I’m not so sure this time._

You feel your eyelids lowering, so your force them open. But they keep fluttering as you attempt to stay awake. 

"Alright, I believe we should let (Name) rest," Kirumi announces, then adresses you directly, "Do you happen to know if there is a key for this room?"

"Mm, yes..." you trail off, "It's in my... jacket,"

"Thank you," she ushers everyone from the room, "Let us leave her for a while,"

"Aw, ok," Kaede whispers.

You hear them leave the room, all saying goodbye in one way or another. You allow your eyes to shut and sink down into the bed. Kirumi asking about a key never crosses your mind again.

* * *

"Hey, heeeey~" 

A voice lures you into waking up. You groan and open your eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Kokichi laughs, face overwhelmingly close to yours.

"What-ta hell?" You slur, batting him with your left hand, "Yeeer... yer not normally thissss tall,"

Your head feels fuzzier than normal, the usual alertness you would gain once awake doesn't seem to exist. You faintly feel like you're floating on clouds. 

"Uhh, what?" Kokichi grabs your arm to stop it from hitting his face, he shuffles over revealing why he is above you, he’s sitting on the bed, "What's up with you?"

His eyebrows are creased together as he lets go of your hand, it drops down beside you. 

"Mmmme?" You shut your eyes tightly, "hmm..."

"No, don't fall asleep!" You feel his cold hands on your face and gasp in surprise.

You slap your hand atop his, sandwiching them on your face, you examine his features as he tries to figure out what to do. 

_I vaguely feel like I need to apologise for something..._

"Maybe I shouldn't have replaced the IV drip..." he mutters, slipping his hands out from yours, he gets off the bed and tinkers with the machines beside you, "Ooh, yeah, that was a mistake,"

He yanks off the IV bag and replaces it with another one, you try to read what it has labelled on it but your vision turns blurry. You squint and then open your eyes wide, squint and repeat. Trying ever so hard to find out what it says.

"HEY, Kee-kee... Kiiiichi," Your voice warbles, "What did you doo to me?"

You know by his actions that he has done something wrong, very wrong. Your mind tries to figure out what, but it seems to be missing a crucial part of the whole ' _logical thinking'_ and lacks a ' _thought process'._

_"_ Kichi?" He quirks an eyebrow before shaking his head and chuckling, "Man, I really have messed it up, you would _never ever ever_ say something like that otherwise!" He places the bag he was holding onto a nearby table, " _How am I gonna explain this to everyone? They all hate me enough as is...”_

You reach out with your left arm to touch him, but find yourself unable to stretch far enough. You begin to roll yourself towards him, in pain but determined

"Hey hey! What're you doing?!" He places his hands on your right side to stop you from flopping over onto your injuries, "Careful!"

"NnG, I can't _touch_ you!" You cry, eyes watering at your failed attempt.

He gives you a strange look, then shrugs and moves around the bed to where you can reach him.

You grip his arm, "I dooont..."

"You don't?"

"I dooon't.... haaay-haaaate you," you lean towards him, moving your hand to his cheek, "But yer really annoying s'mtimes. Stop making everybody hayyyy't you,"

Your head lulls forwards, so you're facing the ground. Your hand drops from his face and you use it to support you back into a sitting position. Trying regard him as seriously as possible, but you start snickering at his odd expression.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks but you shake your head, "Oh whatever," he rolls his eyes, "I came here to tell you something I found out but it doesn't look like you would understand that right now..."

He sits down on the bed, swinging his legs out, "I'm glad to know you don't hate me though~ I'm sooo gonna mock you about this later, nishishi!"

"Heeey Kichi," you lean back on your pillow, "why do you talk to meee? I'm reaaally meeean,"

"Huh?" He stops kicking his legs and glances at you from the corner of his eye.

You sigh and try to kick your leg, it fails, "I slammed a door in your faaace the first time we met, then I never really tried to get to know you... and I... I did something mean to you... in the trial...? I said shomething mean to you? Isn't that who-hoo-hooorible?"

He remains silent, eyes staring at the wall.

"Why would anyone want to be friends with me?" You breathe out.

"Well I can't answer for everyone else, but _I_ personally find you interesting," Kokichi replies, "... _Don't worry about what you said in the trial... It was true after all..."_ He mutters and you just manage to hear it.

"Nn...no," you shake your head, "I was... the one at fault,"

"Nishishi, I like this Kōri-hime!" He laughs, launching himself off the bed, "But you better not remember this! Or I'll be forced to kill you, I _am_ the leader of an evil organisation, remember?"

He raises a finger to his mouth as if telling you to keep a secret.

_Kōri-hime... Why... does he call me that? Why... does it make me sad and angry? Why can't I just remember everything? Or anything._

"Seeee? This is why people don't like you, you lie." Your expression turns serious as you point at him, "Mm, I hope won-one day they _will_ understaaaand you and won't hay-hay-hay... hate you. But you haaaave to stop doing mean things too, okaaaay?"

"Okaaay!" He smiles widely, "We can be not-mean together? Promise?"

"Prommmmise," you garble, eyelids dropping.

"Just don't forget that I _am_ a liar!" His expression darkens for a second before he disappears from view, "Don't die while I'm gone!"

Something scrapes against the ground. It’s heavy and large. 

If you had a proper, logical brain right now, you would try to figure out what he did. And the meaning behind your nickname. You would call out to him and tell him to stop so you could ask him questions. But since you don't, you fall right back asleep.

* * *

_"Y__ mes__d _very__in_ up, I'm __ s__k and _ir_d of you __r__d up __ p__n_!”_

_A voice snaps, quiet tapping of steps as they pace back and forwards._

_"The motives ____ ch__g_d. ___ deaths were _a_n__d. ____ _w_ character w_s changed! Y__ _er_ supposed __ d_e __ trial 2!”_

_They let out a silent scream of frustration, pulling at their hair and shaking their head._

_Then they sigh and release their hair. The room remains silent besides a quiet mechanical whirr. They swat at the air around them and grimace._

* * *

"Ooh boy, here we go," The speaker pushes a dial up, "___ tw_ masterminds __ the ____ __ the sa__ r__m! ___ __ knocked out __il_ ___ other __ s_pe_ up__t!”

“___ better cut th_ feed __ t__t room. Can't let _hat information __ released __ the pub__c yet,"

"Ah, you're all boring,"


	22. Nothing much and Recovery

Murky thoughts float through your head. You know you exist now, but your mind still spins endlessly. While you still feel like there is nothing around you, it seems... different?

It's no longer bleak and lonely, but somewhat warm and fuzzy. Which is a strange way to describe the abyss.

You no longer jolt awake, but you still get a shock when you wake up. The world is so much louder and stranger than you remember it being. Your ears ring whenever you think, and your vision clouds when you try to see clearer. 

Things are the same but nothing alike. Your classmates are the same, but they are so different. You wonder if it has something to do with you, with you worrying them. But you can't be certain. And how would you know? By asking them? There is no chance you would ever willingly do that.

"(Name), are you awake?" Kaede asks, keeping her voice low.

"Mm, yeeeh," you murmur as a reply, stretching out your legs as far as possible. They click and it makes you sigh in satisfaction.

"Woah, he really _did_ give you an overdose," Kaede holds out the IV bag Kokichi had been holding, she shakes her head in disbelief, "I don't blame him for getting mixed up, but that could've ended _really badly,"_

You tilt your head, "Huh?"

She smiles at you while putting the bag away, "Never mind, you won't understand it yet,"

You push out your bottom lip, wanting to cross your arms but having to resort to using just your left arm. You stick your tongue out at her and look away, huffing.

"Oh wow, I never thought I would see _you_ of all people acting like this," a sneaky smile weaves its way onto her lips, she leans over you so you can't look away, "Hmm...? I bet you would answer anything I asked,"

She pats your head and leans away, sorting through the cabinet, she places a jar on the table beside you along with a glass of water. Then she lifts up something from the ground and places it on the other table, the one against the wall.

She fiddles with the device and then moves something over and presses it down. She turns around beaming as the sound of piano fills the air. She moves out of the way, listening with her eyes closed. You see it's an old phonograph, the cone is faded gold and the box is brown with a red tinge. 

Kaede begins to hum along, tapping in time quietly on the table. A small smile slips onto your lips as you watch her enjoy herself. Her fingers press down on the table, her short nails clicking against it. You close your eyes and listen, allowing yourself to release all the pent up tension in your body.

"It sounds very nice..." you say, some rationality coming back, "But I would prefer to listen to _you_ play the piano,"

Her lips curl up, "I can't believe I haven't played the piano for you yet!" She looks up to the right, putting finger on her chin, "Hmm... If I were to play a song right now... I would play loves joy!" Her smile widens as she nods, "It makes me happy, and right now I'm happy to be with you,"

You share a fond look with her before you close your eyes again, enjoying the music. It truly is a calming melody, one you are sure you would be able to fall asleep to. It also sounds... familiar.

"Kaede, what is the name of this song?" You ask.

"Clair De Lune, why? Do you know it?!" Her eyes light up as she approaches you, hands clasped together tightly.

"I feel... like I've heard it before, quite a few times..." you try to recall a memory but it doesn't allow itself to be found, so you sigh. "Kaede, promise me you'll play uh... Loves joy for me, please?" 

"Of course! I'm surprised you know Clair De Lune," She agrees quickly, "I wish... you could hear me play piano from my Ultimate lab here.” She bites her lip.

You hum in reply, shifting in the bed. Your arm hurts. So does your head. A lot of things hurt. You've just been able to ignore them since Kaede is here. But now that silence has settled into the room, your pain comes back furiously.

"Did the song end?" You murmur, eyelids falling down even after your attempts to stop them.

"Yes," Kaede whispers, you hear a faint clicking, and the tune rises into the air again. "I'll come back soon,"

You hear her close the door just before sleep envelopes you.

* * *

You wake a while later, feeling dizzy. Pain shoots down your nerves and you gasp. You reach with a shaky hand and grab the jar of painkillers Kaede left beside you. You unscrew the cap, having some trouble with only using one hand. You can't seem to twist the cap and hold the bottle at the same time. 

Frustrated tears collect in your eyes as you continue your futile attempt. With each attempt the pain seems to grow, making you all the more so desperate. 

A knock on the door diverts your attention.

"Yes?" You say, hoping that they wouldn't come in and see you in this agitated state.

"I... thought I should check on you," Shuichi explains as he comes in the room.

You would roll your eyes, but you did expect whoever it was to come in. You quickly use your left hand to rub your eyes and then swallow harshly.

"Do you need help?" Shuichi's eyes zero in on the bottle in your hand.

_Oh, of course Mr. Detective can accurately tell what I was trying to do even though he's only been here for a few seconds. Of course._

"...Yesh please..." you hold the jar for him to take, wishing you didn't feel so helpless.

He unscrews it easily, taking two pills out and then placing it back on the table. His movements slowly start to turn stiff, you frown in thought. Why is he—

Oh.

Oh no.

You're going to have to ask him to help you take them. First Kiibo and then Kirumi, ah, why are you always getting into awkward positions like this?

"Ah _um_... do you... _err_ I _can_ -" Shuichi stammers, eyes darting around the room.

"Uh, yes that would be... appresee-appreciated," your eyes too, move around the room at a dizzying rate.

It brings on a minor headache, so it’d good that you’re about to take pain killers.

"Oh um, ok then," Shuichi approaches and holds the glass of water, allowing you to take the tablets from his other hand.

"..." you put a tablet in your mouth and then keep it open, unsure where to look.

"..." Shuichi presses the glass to your lips and slowly tips it, eyes staring right above you, avoiding that _scary_ eye contact.

"..." you both remain silent as you swallow the first tablet and place the next on your tongue.

Then his eyes drop onto your face it makes you to snap your attention onto him. Your gazes lock and time slows as neither of you move. His eyes dilate, cheeks becoming a pale pink before he tips the glass and you swallow the pill. Strangely enough, your heart is fluttering.

You blink in sync and the spell is broken.

He backs away and clears his throat. You wipe your lips and avoid looking at him. Because eye contact is scary, you know? Especially after doing something... like that.

"...Thank you," you utter, trying not to make things more awkward than they already are.

"Y-you're welcome," he mutters, reaching up and playing with his hair.

He still isn’t comfortable without his hat, so this is a fall back to hiding behind it. 

"Monokuma hasn't annoused...announced a new motive while I've been in here, has he...?" You ask, curios how the game will continue with your current predicament.

"No, I'm not sure how the next motive will be announced. When you're in such a critical condition..." He points out.

That makes your eyes narrow and form a line with your lips.

You want to refute the statement. But you can't. Because it's true. You know you've done something bad. A brain haemorrhage is nothing to be smoothed over. You don't just walk away from a brain injury, it impacts you for _life_. You just don't know how much yours will impact your ability to go about your day.

And what if it leaves you with permanent brain damage? Your speaking troubles are proof that it’s _bad._ You've already had one concussion, this is the second one. A concussion is thought to be caused by your brain hitting the walls of your skull, so having that happen twice in such a short time span can't mean _anything_ good.

"One of the quickest recoveries from a brain haemorrhage I've heard of was three weeks," Shuichi cups his chin and hums in contemplation, "Ah! But I shouldn't be so pessimistic!"

"It's fine, Shuichi," you wince at his bluntness, "I know full well just how bad this is... It... it uh... I'm sca-" you shake your head, still not comfortable enough to admit your fears.

"Hmm, what were you about to say?" He pushes for you to reveal, but you paste on a pained smile.

A silence befalls on the room. The conversation stunted on such a bad point. You wish it could've died at any other time, because it leaves Shuichi considering what you were going to say. And it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. 

And he _is_ a genius. See the problem?

"Has Kokichi been here at all?" Shuichi suddenly blurts, a trickle of sweat runs down his face as his eyes widen and he raises his arms, looking alarmed, "Uh- you don't have to answer that, actually,"

"Huh...?" You eye him weirdly, "What...? Why is that insensss-insensitiv?"

_Am I missing something?_

"Uh _well_ \- you know... never mind," a small smile spreads across his lips as he waves his hand.

"No, no, I want to know," you try to revive the topic, "I feel like I _have_ seen him recently..."

You bring your left hand to your face, cupping your cheek as you bite your lip and consider all your interactions recently. You feel a memory tugging at your brain, but it darts away endlessly when you try to recall it. 

"... It's not really my place to say..." Shuichi nervously fidgets, "But he came to Kaede and I asking us to check up on you... He um... accidentally overdosed you on medication,"

You blink slowly, mind ticking over the new information.

You use your left arm to support you and lean forwards, "He _whAT_?!" You massage your temple and then pinch the bridge of your nose, " _How_ did he overdose me?"

"He... Changed your IV drip for a medicated bag, when you’re already taking tablets..." Shuchi answers, gesturing to the jar where you got the tablets from earlier.

You lean back, looking up at the ceiling. You _feel_ like you remember Kokichi being in the room with you. He... said something about the IV bag...? And you and him talked for a while...

You can't recall what about, but your mind tells you that you were not acting sane. 

You groan half in laughter and embarrassment, "So _that's_ what Kaede meant when she picked up the IV bag and exclaimed about him overdosing me... Damnit, I feel like such an idiot!"

You cradle your head with your hand, wishing you could turn back time and stop the conversation from ever happening. It’s almost certain you said foolish things.

"Ah! Uh, I'm sure you didn't say anything... _too_ strange," Shuichi looks alarmed, "Kokichi actually seemed quite... chipper,"

You sigh, still cringing at the information. You can barely remember what you spoke to him about... Actually... Didn't he say he had something to tell you...? Or are you just making that up? No, you're certain he told you that he found something out.

"Did he mention anything to you about... something he found out?" You ask, Shuichi shakes his head.

He opens his mouth to say something, surely to question what you mean, but your stomach growls ferociously. Your eyes widen and you clutch your stomach tightly, trying to stop it from making any noise. Your eyes snap up to Shuichi as your stomach continues to rumble, albeit quieter.

"P-please take no note of this!" You beg, feeling evermore helpless.

"I-I'll go get you food," He quickly leaves the room, not shutting the door.

You can see just by how jumpy his movements are that he is hurrying to the best of his ability. He's determined to bring you food as soon as possible. It makes you feel happy. But you hope you're not just an inconvenience to him and the rest of your classmates. 

_No, don't call them that. Don't._

You know you feel more for them than that. They're not just your classmates, they're your friends. You can't lie to yourself about that, you can only hope they feel the same way.

It makes you laugh, chest juddering in an abnormal fashion to reduce the pain. Here you are, in pain and in the midst of a horrible killing game, laughing at the fond memory of asking Kaede if she considered you a friend. Your eyes crinkle at how the memory makes your chest fill with a happy feeling.

Now you have nothing else to do but wait, alone. If only you could goto the library and retrieve a book...

_Library._

Your hand digs into your side, searching for your jackets pocket. You blink and retract your hand slowly, gazing down upon yourself, "Oh."

"Right."

You sigh as your thoughts about looking at the book in your pocket are dashed against reality. You're wearing a hospital gown and have _no_ idea where your clothes are. A horrible thought strikes your heart, making your breathing stilt.

_What if your jacket has been discarded; destroyed. The book and everything in your pocket will be gone._

That thought makes a harsh weight drop onto your shoulders, stomach plummeting. A tightness constricts your chest as your hand begins to tremble.

You peel away any remaining tubes and devices connected to you, including the IV. It pricks as it pulls out of your skin. Then you rip off the blanket and put your legs off the side of the bed, thoughts erratic and unfocused. 

_Jacket. Jacket. Jacket. Where's my jacket. Where is my jacket. What happened to it._

When your feet touch the ground, they tingle. When you put your weight on them you feel your knees bend, struggling under the pressure. It’s a struggle to move each foot, your legs working against the brain. You gasp with each step, the exertion and pain overwhelming. You use whatever is beside you for support, unable to stand on your own, it feels like you're learning to walk all over again.

You wouldn't even call what you're doing ' _walking'_ , your feet drag across the floor, barely lifting at all. Your left arm is doing most of the work, your right still rendered useless. Your legs give way and you just manage to hang onto the table right next to you to stop your imminent collapse onto the floor. 

Your eyebrows furrow and you heave yourself back into a standing position, tiny tears of pain collect in your eyes but they go unnoticed. Continuing to push yourself forwards.

When you reach the doorway, your heaving chest and the agonising pain in your arm goes unnoticed. You walk right into something and look up to see what it is, eyes wide and bloodshot.

"Hey what the heck?" Kaito grips your shoulders, steering you right back into the room, "You ain't supposed to be out of bed!"

You resist but it negates to nothing against Kaito’s strength, " _M-my jack-jacket! I need... my jacket-!"_

You try to move around him, but his arms wrap around you as he picks you up and softly drops you onto the bed. You feel like screaming in frustration as he resets everything as its supposed to be. Too focused on other things, you don’t even feel the sharp insertion of the IV back into your arm.

_He doesn't understand! He doesn't know that I need my jacket! He doesnt get it!_

"You can't get our of bed yet," Kaito shakes his head, hand going to the back of his neck.

" _B-but my jacket! I-I ne-nee-nee_!" You huff, suddenly having lost your breath and struggling to breathe. 

Your hand clutches at your chest, raggedly clawing at it. You swallow, but the pressure in your chest just grows. 

_What's happening? Why is this happening? How do I make it stop? Make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!_

_Help!_

You look at Kaito, eyes crying for help. It feels like your heart may just jump right out of your chest, or ascend into your mouth, either way it doesn’t feel nice.

"Shoot, what's going on?!" Kaito places a hand on your forehead, then furiously turns to the machines and attempts to turn them on.

_Help, help, help, help!_

You wheeze, chest heaving. The world is going dark, head spinning as your vision clouds.

"What do I do?!" Kaito panics.

Black spots dance in your vision, lungs remaining empty. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay," a soothing voice tells you, a gentle hand is placed on your forehead and one on your back, "It _will_ be alright, just try to take a nice deep breath,”

Your mouth hangs open, air slowly trickling into your airways. The world is still blurry and your heart is jumping around in your chest. You pound at your chest and begin to cough.

"I _promise_ you will be fine,"

It seems to help as you manage to get your first breath in a while. Eyes fluttering as you inhale air.

"There, I told you so," The voice reveals itself as Maki, she strokes your head, "Now, you don't have to say anything until you're ready. If you need something you can point or I can get something for you to write on,"

"Wow, Maki-Roll, you know what was happening?" Kaito's eyes still show that he's frightened of what just happened, but grateful that you're no longer on deaths doorstep.

"Yes," Maki curtly replies, moving away from you and filling the glass of water, she holds it over your lips and slowly tips it, allowing you to drink. 

"...What... was it? Some sort of allergic reaction?" Kaito questions, oblivious as Maki turns to him with a disbelieving look.

"It was a panic attack," She shakes her head and Kaito's mouth turns into an 'O'. 

He cringes, “Right... I shoulda realised,”

Its been a while since you've had one, and one to that extremity too. At the moment you just feel bad for dumping it on Kaito and Maki.

"I think I saw Shuichi on his way here," Maki says, placing the empty glass on the table, "He made you something to eat. It looked like he was having some trouble carrying it,"

Kaito jolts, "He needs help? Alright! I'll go help him out," he darts out of the room.

You don’t miss the look Maki throws after him. She sighs, "So predictable..."

You wonder why she wanted him to leave, after all... She does... _like_ him, right? Or have you been mistaking it all?

"We need to talk," Maki pushes hair out of her face, "Did Kokichi say anything to you about me?"

"..." You blink at her and shake your head.

Her shoulders slump and she exhales shakily, "Good,"

"... _W-why_?" Your throat feels raw, as if you’ve scraped it with rocks.

She narrows her eyes at you, "...Do you wanna die?"

" _N...not par-particularly_ ," 

A single laugh rings out from her mouth, lips slightly turned up, "Mm... Even though I don't know you very much, I might trust you the most out of everyone here... Except when you're with _Kokichi_ ," her eyes slit as she mentions his name.

She pulls on the bow on her outfit, "Can I trust you?"

You tilt your head to the side, " _I thi-think so_ ,"

"..." Her eyes narrow again, making you raise your hand in a sorry gesture.

"I _me-mean_ yes, I won...won’t tell anyone," You assure her and the dark expression on her face slides away.

You can tell she's just as scared as everyone else here. She's scared to die and to have people around her die. But for some reason she acts differently, as if it doesn't affect her in any way. It's not the same way you and Kokichi act, it's... similar but definitely not the same.

You want to know why.

"Ok..." She breathes out, running her hands through her hair, "I'm lying about my ultimate... It's fake," she eyes you for your reaction, testing the waters.

You nod, "I never really... believed you,"

She begins to bristle, but instead she bites her thumb, "Damn, I knew it was too suspicious,"

"I t-think you fooled everyone else though," you try to comfort her, but she just shakes her head.

"No, Kaito and Kokichi haven't left me alone," she really does spit Kokichi's name, anger overtaking her expression, "They've both... found out my true talent,"

You don't know what to say to that. The anger is still there but it's also mixed with fear, and you don't know which one will win out. She’s uncertain, scared. She has no idea what to do about their knowledge.

"...Why did you lie?" You ask, not wanting to outright ask what her ultimate really is.

"Because I'm the ultimate assassin," she states simply just as Shuichi and Kaito rush in.

She slinks away to the door without them even noticing. Leaving you to gape after her, reeling in shock. 

You did _not_ expect that. 

"H-here!" Shuichi places a tray of food on your lap gently, looking thoroughly flushed as if he had rushed around preparing it.

_Which you don't doubt is exactly what happened._

"Oh, did Maki-Roll leave already?" Kaito places a hand on his hip, checking the whole room.

"You just missed her," you reply.

_Just_.

"Oh alright!" He gives you a thumbs up, "I'll go find her!"

He starts to leave the room, coughs racking his body. You and Shuichi cringe at the sound. It stops him from walking normally, having to bend over and beat his chest. Shuichi reaches out to him in concern.

"Are you alright?" Shuichi's eyebrows crease in worry.

"Y-yeah, 'm fine," Kaito winces, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

You definitely know it's blood when you see the mark it leaves.

You want to ask him to stay so you can check him over, ask about how long he's been coughing. Ask if it brings up blood every time. But he darts from the room, leaving you and Shuichi alone to consider what has just happened. 

Your limited medical knowledge knows it isn't good.

"W-well, thank you for the meal, Shuichi," you look down at the food, stomach beginning to growl again.

"You're welcome," he fidgets, "I'm... going to find Kaede. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine alone," you dismiss his worries by waving your hand.

He nods and exits the room. Now it's just you and silence. You feel like someone has been with you since the moment you woke. Well, that’s true, isn't it?

Shuichi made a bowl of steamed rice with a side of miso soup. The rice is topped with some natto, sliced green onion and seasoned seaweed. There's also tsukemono and kobaichi. You breathe in the smell of the soup. 

You use the chopsticks Shuichi had supplied, thankful you wouldn't have to use your hands like last time. You screw up your nose in pain, positioning your right arm so it can hold the bowl of rice a bit below your mouth. Then you use your left hand to scoop some rice into your mouth with the chopsticks. You pick up some natto and other toppings to enjoy with the mouthfuls.

Then you place the bowl down, putting the miso soup where the rice bowl was and pick at the solid ingredients. Then you place the chopsticks down and pick up the bowl and sip the soup.

You sigh in satisfaction at the taste and heat. Then you finish the side dishes, appetite just being met after you eat the whole meal. 

_This whole place is filled with good chefs,_ you think, _Kirumi, Kaede and Shuichi... Ah, how did none of them get ultimate chef as a talent?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope i got how to eat the meal culturally correct... If not, sorry!


	23. Books and Letters

With nothing else to do, your mind wanders. 

_Maki... an assassin? Is that true? She certainly fits the mind frame of one... Her small and nimble body are probably good for it, too... Nobody would suspect it, either. She really fits the bill._

_I just hope... she's okay._

You chew your gum subconsciously, worry nagging your thoughts.

They drift back to your jacket. Your thinking had gone really erratic there, and you're glad Kaito was there to push you back into rationality. Although that also set off a panic attack. All in all, you're glad Kaito and Maki were there to aid you.

When you could get out of the hospital you would have so many things to sort out... It makes you itch to begin working on it now. But since you can't, you'll consider what happened to your jacket.

When had you last worn it? It was off by the time you were in the tunnel, so what happened before that?

_Kaede... was talking to me,_ you cringe at the memory, _I pushed her away and she grabbed me.... and my jacket slipped off. Kaede must have it. Hopefully she has it._

"Annnnd!" The monitors switch on, the happy jingle playing as it always does, "The next motive has been announced!" Monokuma exclaims, then he gestures behind him to the monokubs, "I'll let my beautiful kubs tell you more!"

"O-oh!" Monophonie panics, "Um-!"

"R-right!" Monotaro halfheartedly exclaims.

"...You-will-all-be-receiving-a-letter-from-your-loved-ones," Monodam explains, "We-will-be-handing-them-out-soon. This-Will-Let-You-All-Become-Better-Friends-Because—"

"Alllrighty!" Monokuma takes over the splotlight, dangling something in his paw, "In other news, lookie what we have here!"

He holds up the item, jiggling it up and down. You squint, trying to make out what it is. It... actually looks like you. A miniature, stylised model of you. It has hair matching yours in colour and style, even length. It wears a blouse, jeans, boots and jacket identical to yours besides size. It makes a shiver run down your spine.

"Isn't this exciting?!" Monokuma seems to blush, which grosses you out. He then hangs it up with the other dolls by string.

"Huh, wait... what am I doing here?" Monotaro wonders aloud.

"You've forgotten?!" Monophonie stammers.

You watch the tiny you dangle before the monitor switches off.

There's no other way to describe the emotion you feel besides disgust.

"..." Monodam pops into the room, staring at you with a bland look, "Here-is-your-letter,"

He leaves an envelope on the end of the bed, disappearing before you can ask him to give it to you or _anything_. With a groan you bend over forwards, reaching out your left hand and grasping it.

You turn the envelope around, although you didn't expect there to be a return address or a name you're still disappointed to not find one. You begin to peel away at the seal.

"Oh, are you opening it?" Kirumi inquires, hesitantly standing in the doorway. 

Her eyes are firmly rooted to your fingers beneath the seal, posture stiffly reminding you that this is a _motive._ Not some family check up.

You blink, thinking about your actions. Maybe opening it isn't the best course of action. You didn't really think about it being a motive, you just wanted to read what it says. 

"...No, I won't open it," you reply, "Can I help you?"

"I'm not sure you are in any position to be helping," Kirumi states, smiling softly, "Everyone has agreed to meet in the dining room to discuss this motive, I came here to fetch you,"

_Ah. How... exactly?_

"We arranged for Monokuma to supply us with a wheel chair," Kirumi explains with a little satisfied nod.

"I'm... sure I would be fine without _wo_ -one," 

You really don't want to be towed around.

"Even if that is so, we must take precaution," Kirumi puts her hand in the air, dismissing your objection swiftly, "I'm sure Monokuma will deliver it shortly,"

Oh, how you want this not to be happening. But... at least it will give you some mobility? You'll be able to see your friends without having to force them to go out of their way to come to you. That's a good thing.

"Heeeere you go!" Monokuma appears with a wheelchair, "Upupu, hope it works for you!"

_You really don't know what that means._

"Uh... Monokuma...?" You begin, "Why... did you actually get one? Why _wood_ -would you help me be mobile?"

His eye glints, "Because this way you can participate in the killing game! Which makes it sooo~ much more interesting!"

He leaves with his laugh echoing in your ears. Ah, of course he would only be helping you because it means the game goes on. 

"Okay, let us begin," Kirumi pushes the chair beside the bed, positioning it so you can easily slip onto it, "Would you like me to lift you?"

"Uh, no," you decide very quickly, begining to move your legs over the side of the bed. 

You freeze up, seeing the hospital gown riding up. There is _no way_ you're wearing that in front of your classmates. Not a chance. 

"Actually... would I be able to get changed first?" you ask sheepishly, wishing for your independence to come back.

"Ah yes, I can understand why you would not want to leave dressed like that," Kirumi acknowledges, "Please allow me to get you some clothes,"

"...I don't have much choice," you whisper as she leaves.

You won't enjoy having to get dressed with these injuries. Ah, how will you even get your arm through thr armhole? Is it possible for the cast to get through?

Kirumi returns rather quickly, holding what you would normally wear besides the jacket. 

"I am very sorry for the wait, I had to ask Monokuma to supply me with these since I do not have your dorm key," she apologises, "Would you like some assistance to change?"

_NOPE_.

_"_ I should be fine,"

She leaves them beside you, closing the door as she leaves. Then it's just you staring at the clothes in disapproval. You manage to pull your pants up with one hand, still wearing the hospital gown. Then you have to awkwardly slip the gown off over your head with both arms bent in strange angles. Finally, the blouse is fine to put on until you have to get your cast through the armhole.

You pry your fingers under it, sliding it over your cast with mild difficulty. Then you fumble to button it up.

"I'm finished," you call out, trying to smooth out any crinkles.

Kirumi opens the door, wordlessly holding the wheelchair so it doesn't move. You ease yourself down into it, relying solely on your left arm in fear of hurting or re-breaking your right.

"Alright, we will be off then," Kirumi states and begins pushing.

It's an out of body experience to be sitting down whilst moving. And you're much lower than normal which makes it interesting, you can see things from a very different angle, and you don't look forward to being around your classmates at this height. You might actually be shorter than half the height of most of them. 

_Oh. oh no. Kokichi._ You can already see the teasing.

You don't have too much time to think about it, already at the dining room. You brace yourself for the onslaught of noise.

"Ah! Ah!" Kaede exclaims, pointing at you, "(Name)!"

You want to slap your hand over her mouth to silence her. Why would she bring all attention onto you? Be quiet, Kaede. 

She flings herself upon you, wrapping her arms around you as if she hasn't seen you for days, you tense up in her hold. She ends the hug and places herself next to you, large smile sticking to her lips. 

Tenko comes over next, a pleased smile gracing her lips. She doesn't express her joy so enthusiastically as Kaede, surprisingly, but you can sense how happy she is. Both girls position themselves around you as if forming protective barriers. 

Gonta beams at you, raising a hand to wave. Kiibo stands next to him, a smile present on his face. Ryoma nods to acknowledge your presence. 

"Knew you'd be up and about as soon as possible!" Kaito laughs, looking like nothing had ever fazed him.

_You have to check up on him._

"I'm not so much ' _up_ ' as I am ' _about_ '," you sigh, not liking the height difference.

That makes Kaito laugh all the more. Maki's lips quirk upwards for a second, before she looks in your direction with a steely glance. It doesn't feel threatening, but it does have the possibility to be. She's warning you about what might happen.

_Ah... Warning me about what? I can't... remember now. She told me something... Maki told me something super important._ You tightly close your eyes, trying to recall with all your might to no avail. _What did she tell me?_

You give up after a few moments, frustrated at your inability. You open your eyes and sigh in lacklustre. 

"Hey, haven't seen you for a while," Rantaro waves at you, "new ride?"

"...yep," you close your eyes and force a smile.

"Alright, I think we're all here," Shuichi says, then frowns, "No, wait..."

Your eyes scan the room, quickly assessing who's missing.

"Where's Kokichi...?" You murmur, used of him being around the group.

Maki is standing next to Kaito, his arms wrapped around her, she has her arms folded but doesn't look overly tense. Normally _she_ would be missing and Kokichi would be the one here. It's unusual for him to _not_ be causing some chaos.

"Aw, I'm flattered you missed me!" Said boy casually walks into the room, his eyes light up in what you instantly recognise as mischief when he sees you, "Oh wow! I didn't expect you to _really_ be getting lugged around!"

He makes a bee line towards you, smirk tugging on his lips. But before he can touch either you or the wheelchair, Tenko places her hands under his arms, picking him up and dropping him further away, holding out her hand to stop him. 

"Aww," he pouts dramatically, already sniffing.

"I won't allow a male such as yourself to lay a hand on (Name)!" Tenko announces, stance wide as she readies for retaliation.

"Tenko, it's fine," you reach a hand to her, gently steering her away from Kokichi, "We're friends, it's okay,"

She narrows her eyes at you, "He didn't manipulate you to say that?" 

"No," you don't question where she got that notion, well, it _is_ Kokichi _._

_"_ Alright, if you say so," she reluctantly gives in, straightening her posture, "But if he steps out of line, hiiii-ya!" 

"Right, Shuichi, please continue," you gesture for him to finish what he was originally saying, feeling bad that you've halted the conversation for so long. 

"Ah, yes," he raises his finger to his chin, "Since the next motive has been announced, we need to discuss whether we should open the letters or not. The letters are supposed to make us... more susceptible to murder, so I'm not sure if we should read them..."

"I vote we read them!" Kokichi raises his hand, "C'mon, I bet they're _suuuper_ interesting!"

"I... second that," you slowly nod, raising your arm.

"What, (Name)?" Kaede rears back, "Why...?!"

"...Because even if we do choose not to open them as a group, someone will read theirs privately and go against the choice..." you explain. 

You don't want to be the barer of bad news, but you know that it'll only delay the inevitable. 

At least if everyone has read their letters then there's no secrecy. It'd be optimal for all the letters to be on display for all your classmates to see, so each unique motive won't be a surprise. Then maybe your classmates will band together and try to stop each other from falling for a motive.

And worse case scenario, if a murder does occur you'll at least have a vague idea of who killed because of the motives.

"I suppose thats true..." Shuichi mumbles, looking away with a concerned expression.

"Oh geez, (Name), do you really think that badly of us?" Kaede huffs, pouting at you with her arms crossed.

"N-no! It's not that..." you raise a hand to defend yourself, shaking your head vigorously. It gives you a headache, "I'm just _wowwied_ -worried that the curiosity will overwhelm someone... After all, I waz opening mine," you admit with an abashed smile, rubbing the length of your arm.

"While I wish that wasn't true..." Kaede rubs her forehead with one eye closed, "I know you always think ahead and you're usually right,"

"Actually, on the note of opening them," Rantaro speaks up, waving his letter in the air, "I already read mine,"

"Rantaro! That is unacceptable!" Kiibo exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"I bet this doesn't even affect you, huh Kiiboy?" Kokichi sneers, "What's a robot doing with a letter from his ' _family_ ',"

"Kokichi," Kirumi warns him.

You see Tenko stiffen next to you, eyes glaring right at the short boy. Gonta makes his way over to Kokichi, trying to get him to take back what he said.

"You all talk about trust and hope," Kokichi rolls his eyes, "But when it comes down to it, you're all lying hypocrites,"

"The only person here lying is _you_ ," Maki counters, hair seeming to float behind her.

"Oh really? Are you _sure_ about that?" Kokichi threatens, a finger to his lip as his expression darkens, "Miss Ultimate childcare giver?"

... _Hmm_

Her glare hardens and she pushes Kaito's hand off of her. You barely see her throw herself at Kokichi and wrap her hand around his neck. Her eyes are now wide and threatening as she suspends the boy in the air. 

"Maki-Roll, hey! Chill!" Kaito says with a troubled expression, sweat dripping from his face.

" _H_ -heh, I _wa_ -wasn't _pre_ -pared for this," Kokichi grunts, wincing as he tries to speak.

Kaede gulps, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she watches, unsure whether to pull Maki away. Tenko actually... Uh, she seems to be enjoying it. 

" _B_ -but you won't kill me," Kokichi laughs, although it sounds like a choking cough, "Since then... you'll be _exe_ -executed,"

Maki doesn't say anything, hand still tightly gripping his neck. You envy her strength, as she can do it with one single arm. Her other arm is unused by her side and she doesn't even seem to be shaking from exertion. 

"Maki, please drop him," you implore her, "I _know_ he's a brat, but you know what can happen here,"

Her eyes slide over to you for a second. Then over to Kaito. She looks back at Kokichi, knuckles turning white as her grip tightens momentarily. Kokichi's face turns a shade of purple and he begins to gasp. Then she lets go and he falls to the floor, ragged rasps of breaths pumping oxygen back into his lungs.

His loud puffing loudly makes you cringe, remembering how it feels to not have enough air. You begin to think of ways to help.

" _H_ -ha... Yeah, you know _ho_ -how this all works," Kokichi strains his voice, raising his head to look at Maki, "Miss Ultimate Assassin,"

_Thats it! I remember now, Maki told me she is the Ultimate Assassin. Also, something that can help Kokichi is-_

_"Ice. Ice can help,"_ you nod wisely with your hand to your chin and eyes closed.

The room is absolutely silent for a second, allowing your brain to register the new unfolding events. 

_Oh, no.... Ice won't help Kokichi's dead body._

Kaito reaches out to restrain Maki, but she easily manoeuvres herself out of his grip and rushes towards Kokichi. Her hand is suddenly holding a knife as she looms over him, eyes almost seeming to glow red with murderous intent. 

You have no idea where she got the knife from, but you want that ability. 

She stoops over Kokichi as his eyes fill with fear that only you seem to see. The knife is already pressed against his neck and you force your body up off the chair and wrap your arms around Maki.

"Maki, please!" You implore her, hating how much your legs are shaking, "Nobody wants you to die, nobody will hate you!"

You right arm can't do much, being in a sling and all. But you know at this point in time, Maki could easily flip you over and continue with her task, it's not your physical strength that will stop her; it's your words.

She rips your arms off of her, causing you to land on the floor. A small yelp of pain escapes your mouth as you skid backwards onto your back and partial side. You try to use your elbow to support you into a sitting position, but it hurts too much. 

Kaede and Tenko gasp, Shuichi freezes and most of your classmates tense up. 

Maki has let go off Kokichi, eyes filled with an unreadable emotion as she spares a look in your direction. You almost feel like shes trying to apologise. 

"..." Maki swiftly leaves the room, you swear you hear a quiet " _sorry,"_ but you can't be sure.

"Are... are you okay?" Kaito tentatively helps you up, basically lifting you into the wheelchair.

"I'll be fine," you hush his worries, trying your best to smile. "I'm... going to grab some ice," you say and stiffly turn the wheel with your left arm, directing yourself into the kitchen.

_Kokichi... How did he know? Why... did he aggravate Maki so much? What is his deal? What is he doing? With the way he acts it's no wonder so many people dislike him._ You shake your head, thoughts spinning around your mind so fast it's dizzying. _There's no way Maki would have told him, so he must've figured it out or eavesdropped._

_Why is there so much conflict? Why do we have to hurt each other?_

Your hand is shaking when you find an ice pack, you look at it with furrowed eyebrows, trying to stop the tremor. But it makes you notice that your legs are also trembling. You watch them for a second before blowing out your cheeks in a shaky exhale.

You manage to get it under control by the time you leave the kitchen, struggling to turn the wheel with one hand. And changing direction is extremely hard. You'll be glad when your right arm is back in commission, but you know it will be a long time before that can happen.

You look to where Kokichi was, blinking when his body is missing. You open your mouth to ask where he is, but close it when you find the dining room almost empty.

"Uh..." Shuichi says, "Kaede followed Kaito to help Maki calm down, since she doesn't believe Kaito can calm her down alone... Kirumi, Rantaro and Ryoma are having tea in Kirumi's ultimate room. Kokichi... left quickly," he explains, ticking off his finger when he mentions each classmate.

Only Kiibo, Gonta, Tenko, Tsumugi and Shuichi remain. It feels eerily lonely after being surrounded by so many people. But you used to like being alone, right? Why has it changed?

"I'll... go give Kokichi the ice pack," you announce, "Do you have any idea where he went?"

"(Name)?! Why would you go after him with everything he's done?" Tenko exclaims in disbelief, mouth open and eyes burning in rage.

"Because I don't want any of us to fight," you close your eyes while smiling sadly, "I don't want my _friends_ to be in pain,"

"Oh my! Friends?" Tsumugi covers her mouth, looking startled.

"...I suppose after the time we have spent here it's reasonable to assume we would be more than classmates," Kiibo says, looking thoughtful.

"Gonta glad (Name) thinks we are friends!" Gonta says with a huge smile, eyes closed and a hand on his chest.

"..." Tenko remains silent before sniffing and throwing her arms around you, "Ahh! (Name)! You're too pure to be here! What did I do to deserve such a kind friend?" She wails dramatically, looking you in the eyes with her misty ones, "I will not challenge your motives anymore, but please do be careful around the degenerate!"

You pat her back, laughing, "Tenko, I'll be fine,"

"No," Shuichi disagrees, a serious expression on his face, it catches you off guard, "You should listen to Tenko, I think there's something going on with Kokichi," his eyes meet yours and he doesn't look away.

"Right," you don't ask why he's warning you.

* * *

Moments later you're rolling down the hallways, still struggling to control yourself. You groan as your wheel hits the wall, almost knocking you off balance.

The only information you have is that Kokichi went left, which means he went down the corridor with your ultimate lab and the upstairs area to Korekiyo's ultimate room. There are also the multiple empty rooms up there, which you have no idea what their use is. They also seem really run down, which is a major hazard.

But it's not like you can do anything about it right now. You can barely go straight without crashing. 

You don't know what else is up this way of the building. Perhaps some more ultimate rooms? You have no idea.

You pass your ultimate room, wheels skimming the wall. You grit your teeth and try to redirect yourself.

"Hey!" Something collides with you, almost tipping you over, "What're you doiiiing?!"

"What are _you_ doing Kokichi?!" Your retaliate, using your hand to correct yourself, "You almost knocked me over! And what was that back in the dining hall?!"

He throws his head back and laughs, "It caused so much discord, didn't it!?" 

"That's... not a good thing Kokichi," you shake your head with a sigh.

"Aw, what happened to calling me 'Kichi'?" he pouts before clearing his throat, hands reaching up to it and carefully massaging it.

You can tell it hurts from how hoarse his voice is. You want to scold him, but hopefully he's learnt his lesson from the pain.

"Here, it should help," you hold out the ice pack for him to take, "And what's this about 'Kichi'? I've... never called you that?"

_This is the second time I've given him an icepack. Isn't that a_ bad _thing?_

His eyes stay planted on the ice pack, unmoving and unblinking before he grabs it and holds it to his neck.

" _Ah, whatever,_ " he mumbles, beginning to walk away.

"Hey, wait! Why did you irritate Maki? How did you even know?" You try to catch up to him, but he's much faster, "Why were you in my ultimate room?"

"Oh c'mon Kōri-Hime!" He turns around so he's facing you, walking backwards, "I'm sure you can figure it out yourself!"

He laughs, whirling around and speeding up his pace. He turns a corner snd you give up on chasing him. There's no way you'll catch up.


	24. Tension and Reading

You lean back and huff. Managing to turn yourself around. You peer inside your ultimate room, wondering if it's clean. The floor is completely clear, everything is returned to the same way it was before... that.

You screw up your nose, even though it looks as if nothing ever happened, you won't be going back in there any time soon. It feels wrong. Very very wrong. You can almost smell it.

But in the middle of the room, you see another of those strange chests. You look both ways down the cordior before entering. When you open the chest and it isn't surprising to find another ' _light_ '. You scoff and throw it to the ground, crushing it beneath the wheels.

There's no way you're allowing any of your classmates to be affected by that thing.

Although maybe you should've used the last one and this one on yourself before destroying it...? Maybe it would have held some clues to your past?

No, there's no way. It'd all be fabricated.

You back away and out the room, then roll down the hallway before stopping to the side. Nothing was decided about the letters. Right? So, you could open yours... right?

You fish it out of your pocket, glad it isn't very crumpled. You flip it over, holding it away from your face. You have conflicting feelings about opening it. On one hand it might contain useful information about your past, and maybe help you to bring about an end to the game. But on the other, it might be fake information and if anyone finds out you opened _yours_ they might open _theirs_.

...You'll just be careful.

You slide your finger under the seal, carefully ripping it off. It comes away clean, not at all jagged like you were fearing. You pull the letter out, hand shaking slightly as you unfold it.

_Dear (Name),_

_Hello my lovely! You better be looking after yourself! You wouldn't want to hurt yourself and get killed now, would you?_

You scoff halfheartedly, a small frown tugging at your lips as you read. You've already injured yourself. So many times. So badly, too. But you're not dead yet. _E̶v̶e̶n̶_ _t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶_ _y̶o̶u̶_ _w̶e̶r̶e̶_ _g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶_ _t̶o̶_ _b̶e̶_ _k̶i̶l̶l̶e̶d̶-̶_

_Emiko and I miss you ever so much. She's grown since you left, it's been so long since we last saw you. To think you would leave us like this... it isn't like you. I'm not sure what your motive for joining that show is, but I know you'll do just fine!_

_We've been watching, you know. Emiko gets so excited when you point out the clues, she really loves the hopeful attitude you've donned. Especially when you found that Kaede had set up the trap! She nearly fainted from the suspense, although she was upset with the outcome of the trial, since Kaede was her favourite (besides you, of course!)._

You shake your head, utterly lost at what the letter is rambling on about. What trap? What happened to Kaede in the trial? Which trial? You don't remeber anything about her setting up a trap and then having something tragic befall her.

_Right_...?

Your thoughts flashback to your weird visions. Where Kaede -amongst other surviving classmates- had died. But that was just your overactive imagination, right? There's nothing real behind those scenes.

A wave of nausea hits you, making you place a hand on your forehead and close your eyes. You steady your breathing, tucking your thumbs into your hands. The sick feeling fades, but you can feel the pangs of pain beginning to spiral up your nerves. Tingling spreads up your legs into your arms, while theres a numbness climbing from your extremities.

_What...? Why am... Why is it hurting? I haven't done anything?_

Your mouth opens in an involuntary gasp as the pain intensifies. You bend over, trying to stop the pain in any way. Your breathing is ragged and short, lungs not taking in needed oxygen.

The pain only seems to be getting worse.

_What do I do? What do I do? Make it stop! Make the pain go away!_

You whimper as you try to remain still in hopes that it eases the pain. It's as if your mind is being shuffled around like a pack of cards, confusion settling down upon each thought you produce; but they make no sense.

"Oh (Name)? Hey, are you alright?" Someone's voice asks, it moves closer and lowers itself so you guess that the individual is crouching in front of you.

"It... it _hurts_ _,"_ you whisper, unable to say anything more.

You don't know what is causing the pain. It doesn't seem to stem from one singular place, it just feels like your whole body is on fire. Your nerves are firing signals relentlessly, it makes it impossible to distinguish the source. While your hands start to tremble, small tremors at first but they grow in severity.

"Ok, listen to me, I'm going to run you back to the medical room. I need you to take some deep breathes," they inform you, moving behind and gripping the handles.

Air whips you in the face as they turn you around and set off at a fast pace. You try to obey their advice, inhaling as much as you can and then exhaling. It's a struggle to focus only on your breathing, thankful they aren't speaking to you right now. You vaguely feel your legs start to shake, but it could just be you mistaking pain.

Their pace slows and a corner is turned, then they speed up. Then before you know it you're motionless and they're sorting through the shelves for painkillers, clinking jars as they frantically search. Your whole body has begun shaking, it's different to what you're used of. It's much more vicious and scary than when you shake from anxiety, whilst the anxiety-caused shaking is out of your control, it is normally localised to one spot ( _unless having a major attack_ ).

It really is quite scary. Your whole body is twitching out of control, movements jolted and sharp, abnormal in every way. Your body throws itself forward with force, almost causing you to fall off the chair and onto the floor.

That's when it clicks.

You're having a _seizure_.

Hands pull you from the chair, laying you on the floor. Something soft is placed under your head as you lay on your side. Your body continues to shake but it seems to be slowing.

"It'll be alright," the voice tells you as they sit down next to you, and as you stop shaking they place their hand on your back and guide you into a sitting position, "now, this is a bit dangerous but the shaking has stopped, so we should be fine,"

You finally register that it's Rantaro, having trouble concentrating on anything other than the pain. He gives you a glass of water and in his other hand he holds tablets. You take the glass, hands still trembling which causes the water to slosh over the sides. Rantaro wraps his hand around yours on the glass, allowing you to take a few sips.

You're still in incredible pain, mind unable to process much beyond swallowing. For a breathless second you gag as you blank on how to swallow, but it passes quick enough not to choke.

"Open your mouth," he says, moving his hand to your mouth, "Sorry, this is a bit invasive,"

You do as he tells you, swallowing each tablet he gives. After all three have been swallowed he gets up from the floor and places jars back where they're supposed to be. You just collapse back into a laying position, muscles not having enough power to support you alone.

Your eyes shut as you listen to him tinker with the various medicines. You just want the pain to stop. It continues to gnaw at your body.

Vaguely you feel two things slide under you, then a weightless feeling as you're picked up from the floor. You manage to open your eyes, aware of your legs and arm dangling. Rantaro sends you a comforting smile as he carries you over to the hospital bed. Then he gently places you on it.

"Hm.... 'm suprused.... suprused... suprised you're strong enoof," you blurt.

He laughs, running his hand through his hair, "Yeah... Well, you're not the first girl I've had to pick up off the floor as they're half asleep,"

That shocks you, mind jumping to dirtier conclusions than you like to admit.

"H...huh?" you warble, eyes drooping.

"Don't take that the wrong way," he holds his hands up, looking uncomfortable, "I have twelve younger sisters,"

Your eyes shut, exhaustion seeping in as the pain slowly ebbs away, "Thas... a lot of... hmmn, sssisters,"

You can't imagine having that many younger siblings. It must be hard to deal with the chaos that would bring to any household. One is already enough to bring you to frustrated tears.

"I suppose," his voice lowers, "I'll stay here with you, alright? Now you can sleep,"

You're grateful he respects how exhausted you are. You're also glad to not be alone.

_How trusting of you. To not even think he could be getting ready to murder you this instant._

You shift, eyebrows creasing as your brain slowly falls asleep. The thoughts it produces are highly paranoid, something you are not enjoying.

_He could close the door, suffocate you and leave. Nobody would even know. They don't know he was with you, only a few of them know you went to find Kokichi. That's it. That's all the information they have._

_Don't be stupid._

_Trust_ _hurts_ _._

* * *

You wake to a dizzy feeling, it makes you feel sick. Your head feels fuzzy and it spins endlessly. Your stomach feels empty, a reminder that you haven't eaten for hours once again. Maybe that's why you're nauseous?

But it could always be the medication, who knows what side effects it has. But you _can_ say the pain killers work, it must contain something strong, possibly codeine? It would explain the sleepiness after taking it.

You feel a tingling sensation from your arm, it feels like muted pain. So you must still be dosed up. But that also freaks you out, knowing that that pain _can_ and _will_ come back. As soon as the medication wears off you'll be at its mercy once again.

Your eyes widen, now alert as your breathing speeds up rapidly. Your chest heaves quickly, not allowing you to inhale enough oxygen. When your hand begins to shake you know another panic attack has begun. The drop of weight closes in, making the walls seem much closer. Even your clothes and the bed you lay on feels as if they constrict you, wrapping themselves tightly around your limbs and ceasing smooth movements.

_I don't want to be in pain. I don't want it to hurt. I don't want it, I don't want it! I'm scared! I'm so scared! Please, please, please don't let the pain come back!_

You eyes dart around the room, landing on Rantaro who's asleep in a chair. His head is bent forwards, eyes closed as he breathes slowly. The hallway is dimly lit, alerting you it must be night time.

Why couldn't you have just slept through the entire night? Why couldn't the drugs just do their job and knock you out for a few more hours? Why do you have to be having another panic attack?!

Your mouth opens in an involuntary gasp, trying to draw in enough oxygen.

Rantaro shifts, "Mm?"

You see his hand twitch and eyebrows furrow. You've woken him up. Great. You struggle to close your eyes and slow your juddering breaths. But your hands continue to shake, and your lungs force you to wheeze in loud inhales.

"Hey, (Name), you're awake right?" Rantaro asks, somehow right beside you now.

_How did he move so quickly? Did he even go through the half asleep state? How was he so quiet?_

You open your eyes and mouth to reply, but make no noise. You meet his eyes, asking for help. Recognition flashes in his eyes.

"Alright, I need you to point at five things you can see, when you can talk you can say them," he speaks slowly.

You raise your arm, pointing at him first. Your hand shakes but it doesn't matter.

"Me," he nods, beckoning for you to continue.

You then point at the table, "The table," he says.

The ceiling, "Ceiling,"

The medicine cabinet, "The jars of medication,"

The chair, "Chair,"

He smiles encouragingly at you, "Great, now can you find three things you can hear?"

You hesitate, swallow and open your mouth, "You,"

"Okay, cool," his smile widens.

You haven't had barely any time to get to know Rantaro. You've never really spoken to him. Isn't that horrible?

Here he is, being so comforting to you whilst you haven't even bothered to get to know him. How horrible is that? It makes you feel disgusting that you didn't even get to know your dead classmates. That's absolutely horrendous.

You're a horrible person. Truly.

"The... the monnn'tor," you never noticed its quiet beeps until now, probably because only now are you actually listening for sounds.

You don't remeber having it on you, though? It checks your heart rate, right? If it was connected to you then it would be registering your frantic palpitations.

"Uh, um," you look around the room for the third and final noise, "...me?"

"I'll let it slide this time," he nods, "now, what can you touch?"

"...the bed," you slide your hand along it, crinkling the sheets, "this table," you tap your fingernail on it, "and... me?"

"I won't be accepting that last answer," he shakes his head, making a 'bzzt' noise with his mouth, "can you find one more thing?"

You chew on your gum, "...the wall?"

Since the bed is pushed up against the wall, you can move your arm behind your head and touch it. It's a stretch, and the strain almost makes you bite your lip in exertion.

"Yeah, that's fine, what about smell?"

Your breathing has evened out, finally.

"Some... sort of cheme-chemie-chemical cleaning product," you screw up your nose, but you're glad that the cleaning was at least done with a proper antiseptic.

"I can smell that too, kind of gross, huh?" Rantaro clearly reads your expression of disgust, "finally, anything you can taste,"

"...no, that would be weird," you squirm.

He crosses him arms, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," you wish he would stop, "...besides, I'm not panicking anymore,"

"Well that's good," he agrees, "Are you sure you can't taste anything?"

"Oh my go- fine!" you roll your eyes, "I can taste my own saliva, happy?"

"Yep," he does look satisfied that you answered, "Sorry, I'm used of interacting with my sisters, I can be a bit pushy,"

You wish he didn't feel the need to apologise, but it was your own fault for making such a big deal about it. When he was only trying to calm you down.

"No, don't be sorry," you run your hand through your hair, still wishing for a shower, "You helped me, I waz rude. I'm sorry and thank you,"

"Anytime," he closes his eyes, a small smile present as he raises a hand in the air.

_He looks so carefree, how can he be so calm in this situation? Where we are being enticed to murder each other? But then again, I feel pretty happy right now, don't I?_

_...The motives._

_My letter._

With a start you realise you no longer have it on you. There's nowhere for it to go in considering you still haven't gotten your jacket. You must have dropped it on the ground when the pain flared up.

Your motive is just laying on the floor somewhere. Isn't that great?

"Uh, Rantaro... You didn't happen to see me drop a letter at all?" You already know the answer, but what else can you do?

"A letter? The motive letter?" He looks off to the side with his arms still folded, "If you've lost it, that could be bad,"

"I'm sure... it's fine," you try to dismiss your worries, "I trust my classmates, I'm sure they'll find it and... give it to me," you fidget, betraying your statement.

"Did it have your name on it?" Rantaro asks, looking at you from the side.

"Well... it is addressed to me..." you remember it's opening, and the various mentions of your name.

"Hopefully nobody reads it," his expression turns dark for a second, before he turns back to you with both arms in the air, eyes closed, "I'm sure they'll give it back to you either way,"

_Thanks. Really makes me feel better,_ you sink into the bed, wishing you would dissolve.

"Since you haven't eaten for a while, do you want me to make you something?" He offers, "If you want, I can help you into the wheelchair and you can come along?"

You don't want him to make you anything. You've been so dependent on all your friends recently, it's horrible. You never wanted to force people to do things for you, but it's not like you can help it now. You thought the wheelchair would give you some mobility and freedom, but maybe it'd be safer to stay near the medication...? Just in case.

It's your fault to begin with, since only you're to blame for getting yourself hurt.

"I-I uh," you stammer, unsure.

"Rise and shine ursine!" The monitor lights up, monokubs displayed on the screen.

Monodam is seated in the middle of the couch, while Monotaro and Monophonie are standing over to the left side of the screen.

You never saw what happed to monosuke, but in the last trial monodam pushed Monokid into harms way. So perhaps that's what happened? You weren't watching Miu's execution, so there would've been a lot of time for that to happen.

But... why is he destroying his siblings? What does that have to do with anything? Is he malfunctioning? Or is it on purpose. If it is on purpose you have no idea why. What could it possibly be for?

Maybe you should ask Tsumugi. Since you suspect her and all.

...But maybe you should try to collect evidence of her being the mastermind first. What use will it be to randomly confront her?

"Have you decided?" Rantaro breaks your chain of thoughts.

"I'll come, I can do it by myself though," you state, waving him off as you move your legs to the side of the bed.

Your feet touch the ground, and you put your weight on them slowly. With your hands on the bed for support your push off, knees buckling instantly. You reach out your hands quickly to stop your head hitting the bedside table.

Rantaro moves him arm in front of you, beneath your outstretched ones so you don't even touch anything.

"Are you sure?" Rantaro raises an eyebrow, skeptical.

"...If you could just help me over to the wheelchair," you want to accept as little help as possible, but pushing your body too far would be stupid. You've learnt that now.

"Okay," he moves his arm to your hand and the other to your cast, you shiver as his hands touch your skin, goosebumps forming.

He grasps your hand and arm, holding them gently. He slowly lifts, pulling you up from the floor. Your gaze never leaves his face. You don't want to admit it, but some of your classmates have truly gotten under your skin; in a good way.

It terrifies you. How can you feel like this about some of your peers when you're in the middle of a horrible game? You really just want to get to know them all in a normal setting, where nobody dies or gets manipulated.

Why couldn't you have grown up, taken your time and enjoyed your youth?

You're almost an adult. Thats scary. That is so scary. Where are your parents? You're going to be independent. Well, you already are, aren't you? Otherwise you wouldn't still be alive.

You need someone older and wiser to guide you, so does everybody else here. They need their parents, or a loving guardian. All you know is they shouldn't be on their own.

Your hands are still in Rantaro's as he directs you to the wheelchair. Once you're close enough he spins around and lowers himself so you can sit.

"I'm fine now," you move your arm to the wheel, pushing off.

"Sure, if you need a break just tell me," he nods.

"...You're really nice, it's a shame you don't remember your ultimate," you try to begin a conversation, wondering if he might've recalled it.

"...Thanks," he strikes down that topic with one word.

You cringe internally, wishing you hadn't mentioned it. You must've hit a nerve, otherwise why did he suddenly go so cold? But how would not remembering his talent be something he doesn't want to talk about?

You need to know more.

"You know..." you begin, looking forwards as you head down the hallway, "I'm not sure if my ultimate is... real,"

You see him look over at you from the corner of your eye, "Designing clothes is definitely an ultimate...?"

"Oh, no, of course being a designer is an amazing talent, I just mean that I'm... definitely not one," you shake your head, hoping you don't confuse him further, "Since I remembered it, it's felt wrong, there's no way I'm actually a designer,"

"That's strange," he comments, "I... Actually feel similar. This whole setting seems familiar to me," he gestures around, "Like I've been here before,"

That surprises you, considering you feel the same way. It _does_ feel like you've been here before, or at the very least seen it before.

"I feel the same way," you agree quickly, nodding enthusiastically, "I've seen this place somewhere, when I first woke up it seemed so similar,"

"Do you have any idea why?" he asks.

"...No," you sigh, looking away from where you're directing yourself.

"Hey, you two!" A voice shouts up ahead.

Your eyes snap upwards, widening as you're heading straight for the wall.

"Be careful," Rantaro smoothly adjusts where you're going.

"Don't touch her without consent!" Tenko screeches, running at full speed towards you.

"Tenko, he was helping me!" You reach out to stop her as she stares Rantaro down, "Besides, he touched the wheelchair, not my body,"

_He held my hand earlier._ You push down the memory, hating how it makes your stomach churn. You find yourself wondering if that's what people mean by ' _butterflies in the stomach_.'

"Sorry sorry," he takes a few steps back, hands up.

"Hmph, just don't do it again," her murderous look is gone as she allows her shoulders to slump. She immediately directs her attention to you, "Hey, (Name)! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," you answer, surprised to find her reaching to grab your hand.

_She's a hypocrite,_ you laugh to yourself, fondness somehow just growing for her.

"Didn't you say to not touch her without consent?" Rantaro questions, looking unamused.

Tenko bristles, "It's different since I'm not a degenerate,"

"Whoa there, you two," you wave your hand in between their locked gazes, "calm down,"

They don't look away from each other for a few more moments.

Tenko huffs and turns away from him, while he just shakes his head.

"Anyway, we should be going," Rantaro places his hands on the wheelchair handles, beginning to push you.

You jolt slightly, not expecting it.

"I said don't touch her!" Tenko repeats, jogging to catch up, "Where are you taking her?"

"I'm right here?" You point out, wishing you weren't being spoken over and about.

"To the kitchen, she hasn't eaten," Rantaro answers.

"Then I'll help," Tenko pushes him away, taking over pushing.

You groan. Disliking this greatly.


	25. 24) Futility and Instability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh ‘misuse’ of dr*gs trigger warning? Along with unrealistic medical procedures
> 
> I'm sorry—

Tenko pushes you into the dining room, allowing you to see that _all_ your classmates are here. You are not ready to be around so many people, no way.

But it'd be rude to leave now, so you must stay. Besides, you really should eat something. Hopefully you'll be able to prepare your own food instead of relying on everyone else.

"Hello," Kirumi greets you, "How are you feeling?"

"I am alright," you answer truthfully. You do feel alright at _this_ very moment.

"(Name)!" Kaede calls, as expected, "I missed you,"

You smile incredulously, tilting your head, "I'm not sure that is possible considering I saw you not long ago at all,"

Kaede pouts. You see Shuichi laugh beside her, soft smile remaining on his face as he nods to acknowledge you.

Kaito is talking to Gonta and Maki is seated next to Shuichi. Across from Maki is Tsumugi, who is trying to talk to her. Ryoma is seated away from everyone, reading something. He looks up and you meet eyes.

You give him a small smile. Then you turn your thoughts elsewhere, wondering where Kokichi is. But he _has_ been acting out recently... So it's to be expected that he's meeting some conflict with the rest of the class.

"Shall I begin preparing breakfast for everyone then?" Kirumi asks, already standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"That would be lovely, but allow me to help," you answer her, already directing yourself towards her.

"Why don't we all make something from back home and allow a cultural exchange?" Rantaro suggests, one hand on his waist while the other he holds in the air.

"That would be so cool!" Kaede agrees enthusiastically, already standing up from her chair.

"Yeah, I don't see why not..." Shuichi joins.

"Alright! Let's make some food!" Kaito pounds his fists together, smile wide.

Everyone makes their way into the kitchen. You find it slightly crowded, but theres a metre between each person at least. Ingredients are spread out and your classmates grab what they need and begin preparing.

You think about what to make, unable to produce a memory of your life at home.

Your eyes land on a can of adzuki bean paste. Nobody else has used it, so you shrug and grab it. Your mind ticks, thinking of the multitude of recipes you could make. Finally you land on dorayaki, craving something sweet.

"Adzuki paste?" Kaede hums, looking over your shoulder, "What are you making?"

"Dorayaki,"

She smiles fleetingly, eyes elsewhere as she clears her throat and fidgets.

"Could we... talk later...?" She asks, her voice lowered so that it makes you tense.

"Of course," you agree hurriedly, "Do you want to talk now?"

She shakes her head, "No, how about later? I'll come to Miu's lab,"

You nod. You do not like how she goes back to making whatever it is without another word. There's something serious going on there.

You collect eggs, sugar, honey, flour and baking powder. You crack the eggs into a bowl and add the sugar and honey, mixing it together. You sift in the flour and baking powder, covering the bowl with plastic cling wrap and putting it in the fridge.

The lack of Kokichi doesn't aid your anxiety. He is being a lot more distant lately, which just adds more stress to your plate. You might try to reel him back in, closer to your classmates in future.

_Good luck with that._

As you wait for the batter to be ready you watch your classmates prepare their food. Rantaro is making something that smells exotic, you can't place the spices. Kirumi is making a luxurious multi-course meal, which you would tell her is uneeded but she's already made most of it.

Shuichi is helping Gonta make something, it smells vaguely like miso soup. Ryoma is cutting green onion and handing it to Tsumugi, who places it on a side bowl, having prepared some steamed rice and natto. Kaede and Tenko are laughing about something whilst they each make a seperate dish.

Kaito is watching Maki slice mushrooms and onion, she waves him off to a pan where she cracks an egg. She drops the cut vegetables atop it and goes off to do something, leaving Kaito unsupervised. You have to laugh when she is forced to return quickly when he burns his finger because he touched the pan.

Once fifteen minutes has passed you remove the batter from the fridge and add water. Grateful that most of your classmates are done using the frying pan you take over ( _relieved that they clean it after use_ ), tipping some oil into it and letting it heat before pouring some batter onto it. You wait for it to go golden-brown and flip it. You repeat that until you've used all the batter, glad you ended up with an even number of cakes.

You sandwich some adzuki paste in between two, wrapping it in plastic to set it in place. Then you grin to yourself, satisfied with the fruits of your labour.

"Is everybody finished?" Kirumi asks, holding her dishes on a silver serving platter, looking as elegant as ever.

A chorus of ' _yes_ ' rises into the air.

"Alright, lets eat!" Kaito pumps his fists into the air while Maki rolls her eyes, a fond smile on her lips.

Oh, if this is what it were like everyday, what more could you ask for.

You brielfly smile before it vanishes and is replaced with a downcast expression, rememebring your lost classmates.

You couldn't save them.

"Coming, (Name)?" Tenko calls, looking into the kitchen from the dining room.

"Hm? Oh right, yes," you quickly unwrap the dorayaki and pile them onto a plate, placing it on your lap and rolling out into the dining room.

The food in the room smells delicious, if a little conflicting due to such different dishes prepared.

But as everyone begins to eat, you can forget about your guilt for a little while.

* * *

You feel exhausted after being around so many people, even for such a short amount of time. You like seeing your friends, but it might have been too much after not doing anything for so long.

You feel dizzy, eyelids are heavy and your head keeps lulling forwards. You're ready to sleep. It must be the medication? Surely you aren't just this tired for no reason.

You keep turning the wheel, thankful to see Miu's labs building come into view. You sigh in relief when you enter the room but then your gaze wanders to the bed, making you grimace.You'll just have to try.

You position yourself right beside the bed, then use your left arm to support you. Lifting yourself up, grabbing the bed as your knees feel strange. They want to buckle, but you manage to pull yourself up unto the bed. You overcompensate, rolling onto your right arm.

You grit your teeth, seething in pain and then turn to the left, now on your back.

You might be overdue some of your medication, but you really don't want to get out of the bed just to get back in again. So you close your eyes and allow yourself to sleep.

* * *

Your mind eases awake, the first time you've woken normally in a while. You lay there for a moment before shifting. You most likely need to take painkillers and a few other medications, but at this point you're still half asleep.

A knock on the door draws your attention. Kaede stands there, a weak smile on her face.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were awake," she says, moving into the room.

She shifts her weight, tapping away at the air. You watch her for a moment, trying to think what this could possibly be about. She's holding your jacket, which you're glad you won't have to ask her where it is. Perhaps she ripped it or got a mark on it? You _hope_ that's all this is about.

"What did you want to talk about?" You can't handle the suspense anymore, cutting straight to the chase.

She flinches and closes her eyes, "Well... _uh_... When you went into the library... did you ever find anything strange?"

"Yesh..." You clear your throat, "yes, I found a secret door," you nod.

"Oh geez," she looks pale, resting a hand over her heart, "of course you would find it... Any... anything else?"

You narrow your eyes at her, "The books on one shelf were moved to form a ramp," you purse your lips as she leans against the wall, "At the top was a vent, which came out in the classroom I awoke in. The vent grate had been moved. Kaede, you did something didn't you?"

She chuckles and uses a hand to support herself, "I-I, yeah... Shuichi told me about the door and I... thought the mastermind might use it," she blows out her cheeks, "I set up a trap where I could roll... a shot put ball through the vent and... incapacitate the mastermind,"

You furrow your eyebrows and shake your head.

"I found some cameras in the storeroom, Shuichi asked Miu to alter them so that they would take photos if the mastermind were to use the door," Kaede continues, your stomach drops with each sentence, "We... never got that far,"

Shuichi was in on it? Assuming he didn't know about the trap Kaede set up, then he was in no position for moral questioning. If the trap was _only_ taking photos of the mastermind then it would have been a perfect plan, nobody would be injured and there is evidence to convince the whole class.

"Shuichi... stuffing...hiding something... Coming into the room with you..." you mutter, groaning as you pinch the bridge of your nose, "Was that the camera? All that time ago?"

"What?" Kaede stammers, obviously lost as for what you're talking about.

You clench your hand into a fist, "Kaede, why are you assuming there even _is_ a mastermind?"

You can't get angry at her, you can't. She did what she thought would be good, the right thing. If it meant her classmates escaping with their lives then yes, one life would be worth it. But what if it'd killed an innocent person? It'd only make the class descend into a murder fest.

Rantaro. In the library...? The shot put ball...?

You shake your head, those thoughts have nothing to do with whats happening right now. Right?

"Well... I just thought since..." she hesitates, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Here's your jacket," She hangs it on a chair, never glancing over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

She could've killed someone, anyone. Rantaro in another universe. She... could've killed you.

You feel sick in your stomach. You almost died in another way you never expected, never foresaw. Why would Kaede set up such a thing? Why would she even suspect that there is a matermind? What drove her to do this reckless act?

You glance at your jacket before turning onto your left side, feeling rather... empty. The stress and anger has dissolved into nothingness, you can't decide if it's better or worse. Your limbs feel weighted down, the tenseness you felt seconds ago is gone.

_Why is everything such a mess?_

You close your eyes, not wanting to be awake anymore.

* * *

_Something is wrong. Something is very wrong,_ your subconscious alerts you. It needs you to wake up. You need to wake up. But you can't seem to.

Your eyes drift open, allowing you to see, but none of your limbs will respond. The room is dark, lit only by a hallway light somewhere past the door. It lets just enough light in so that you see an outline of a person fiddling with the medication cabinet. Your eyes move, noticing you have the IV drip back in your arm.

_I... don't need that. Kirumi took it out for me._

You want to pull it out.

Something clatters onto the floor. Your eyes lazily look over to see the shadow frozen, tense as they await an intrusion of some kind. When silence remains prevalent they grab a jar from the shelf and hop onto the ground.

They appear beside you, unscrewing the lid. Their eyes meet yours and they jolt backwards in surprise. You assume they didn't expect you to be awake.

"Oh, so you're awake?" They say, voice hushed, "Well, in that case maybe I'll explain why I'm doing this,"

They tip the jar, holding out the palm of their hand to catch the tablets. Many trickle from the container, forming a large pile in their hand. You know that's too many tablets. Way too many.

"I found your letter in the hallway earlier," they continue, "I read it. It made me want someone to send a letter to me,"

_But we all got letters? That was the morive? You got a letter? What do you mean?_ You want to ask about it, but only your eyes work.

"I did get a letter, but you know what it said?" They ask, but you know it isn't an opening for you to answer, "Nothing. It was an apology from Monokuma about the fact that I have no one,"

_What? Surely there's someone?_ You want to confirm what they said, you want to support them. You don't want them to be sad, you're certain someone cares for them back home.

They sigh, "Reading your letter made me jealous. Why could you and everyone else have a loving family but not me? That isn't fair, right?"

_No... it isn't._ You sympathise with them, creasing your eyes in hope your feelings shine through so they know you care.

"So, I don't want to keep resenting you,"

_...Huh?_

Without a second to think, they shove the tablets in your mouth. You don't swallow, but you can feel them begining to dissolve on your tongue. Meaning you'll have to spit it out, but since you can't move you're unable to do that.

If they manage to be absorbed into your system you'll have an overdose.

Your attacker slides the pillow out from beneath your head, regarding you with a bitter expression before planting it on your face. You feel them push down on it.

Your nose is blocked now, so you open your mouth gasping for a breath. The pillow finds its way into your mouth, making you choke. You swallow without meaning to, throat burning from the tablets that have half dissloved, the rest are partially solid and rub against your throat as they go down.

Your eyes water as you struggle for breath. You manage to squirm, raising your left arm and hitting at the pressure above you. It doesn't seem to do much, they lean to the right side, away from your weak attempts to retaliate. You feel lightheaded as you still have no air.

You use your remaining energy to lift your right shoulder and ram the cast into your attacker. It knocks them sideways, obviously not expecting your right arm to move at all, nor the firmness of the cast.

You hear a loud thud as they fall from the bed. You sit up using your left arm as support although it shakes, drawing in rapid breaths. Lulling forwards, it clicks that you've already been dosed up with something else.

You look at your arm where the IV is inserted, vision blurry. You reach across with your other arm, but with your lack of coordination it misses the needle. With a second attempt, your hand brushes against it, so you quickly pluck it out.

You see them moving, rubbing at where they must have landed on the floor.

You have to do something. And fast.

"H...he... HELP!" you manage to yell.

You swivel your legs off the side of the bed, but your arm gives way making you fall back on the bed. You start to lift yourself up again, but the attacker is back up and holds you down. They've got the pillow back, ready to hold it to your face.

You're terrified.

They use their body to stop you from moving as they force the pullow down on your face and you suck in nothing but fabric.

Your body is already weak, you weren't even able to walk withou help. You've been laying in the bed for days, not using any of your muscles. You're on medication that likely impacts your bodies abilities and mental capabilities. You're covered in bruises and you were literally comatose for days due to a _brain injury that will now impact every aspect of your life from this point onwards._

_If_ _you survive this._

_I don't want to die. I don't want to die!_

You claw at them with your left hand, feeling just how powerless you are in this situation.

"Hey, what-!" someone exclaims and you hear them rushing forwards.

Your arm drops onto the bed and your eyes roll back.

You aren't conscious for the weight being pulled off of you, nor the struggle about to commence.

* * *

"Hey, hey, wake up, please wake up." Something cradles your cheek, "Please, oh please!"

Your eyes open but it's too fuzzy to make anything out.

"Ok, ok, you're okay, this will hurt," they coo.

You can hear their tears. You don't need sight to tell that they're crying. Their voice is raw, throat obviously sore.

Something sharp goes into your arm. You would make a noise in pain but there's a white light calling you with open srms. It's drawing you in, closing the gap between you and it.

It's so tempting.

But... you don't really want to go to it. Something is holding you back.

Sadly, it's just far too alluring that your will isn't enough to keep you rooted.

* * *

_I'm scared. I miss my mother. I miss Emiko. I'm so scared. I want to go home._

_I just want my family._

_I'm so scared. I don't want to die_

_I don't want to die_

_please_

_don't let me die_

* * *

"This _s r__ll_ be__g thrown _f_ scr___,"

Are the words you wake up to, body feeling strangely cold. You shiver and raise your hand into the air, trying to see it. Your head is absolutely pounding, the rest of your body feels rather numb besides for the cold.

"Ah," the voice says, "You ___ __us__g so m___ _ha_s, ___ little re_e_,"

They laugh and it terrifies you. You can't see them. You can't see anything, really. The room is dimly lit, and you don't recognise it at all. It definitely isn't Miu's ultimate lab, thats for sure. Well, you can't even _see_ the room exactly... Something blocks your view, but is still semi-transparent.

Your heart jumps into your mouth as you suck in air. That feels wrong too, but familiar in some odd way. You've experienced it before...?

But everything seems wrong. So wrong. This doesn't feel like you belong here, you're an unwelcome visitor. A stranger trespassing on land that should never be trodden on by human foot. You're scared.

It's terrifying.

"__ __ch a short a_ou_t of _im_ ___'ve ___ag_d to bring us __ cl___ __ ending the w__l_ _how mu__ more ___n a__ oth__ ___ti__pa__t," if you were able to see them you're certain a malicious smile would be on ther face, "L__ __ list __ur mistakes..."

"You join__ _n___ced, on the __ur __ ___ moment," they move, foot harshly planted onto the floor, "___ ___ag__ to avoid _he fake memo____, whi__ _ean_ you _e_e __rea__ __n__ng ___ script __ your will f___ the moment ___ woke __," another step, "You __ang__ the _e_t_s," another, "You've ____ _ai__d many bruises, _ large __ck _n_ury, two concussions, broke ___ dis___at__ an arm and end__ __ with brain damage!"

They plant both feet loudly, another scornful laugh emitted into the darkness. You would escape if possible, but you physically cannot. Their presense is terrifying you, and that's quite difficult to do.

Or, at least it used to be. Recently you've been finding many things scary.

"And now...? Y__'__ just ov__dos__, albeit ___ of your ch__c_,"

You've _________? Really? Did that happen already? Doesn't that mean you're ____? ...There's no way this is what ____ is like. While you haven't had any experience with it, you're more than certain this isn't it.

"...wait," the tapping of footsteps appraoches, you hear their voice looming above you, "Wait! No way!"

They hurriedly walk away, "Hey rookie, __'s _a__unct__n_ng! (____)'s awake!"

malfunctioning

"Huh, what?" another voice exclaims, two sets of footsteps approaching you, "How?!"

"I dunno, b__ ___ better __ _t," the voice is harsh, "And (Name)? Be a dear now and die for realsies?"

...

* * *

𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚖 𝚛𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐

𝙻𝚘𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐...

𝙻𝚘𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐...

𝙻𝚘𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐...

𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚎𝚝!

𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝

**[** 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 **]**

* * *

You sputter awake, tears wetting your face as they stream from your eyes. You sit up in bed, gasping in ragged breaths.

"(Name)! Oh geez! You scared me!" Kaede cries, face appearing in your view, "I was so scared! ...I-I," she begins to hiccup, turning her face downwards as she sobs, "You... you weren't brea-breathing...!"

"a'hm... 'm fine, Kae-Kaede," you assure her, wiping at your eyes.

You watch her cry loudly, whole body shaking with each sob. You should comfort her but the arguement from earlier resinates in your memory. You hold no anger for her, but what if she is still upset with you?

You look around the room, seeing your classmates crowded in the room with morbid expressions. Surely that isn't because of you...? Right?

_Yeah, there's no... way..._

Your eyes land on the body.

Your hand flies to your mouth as you instantly feel like throwing up. You were correct to assume the morbidity was not for you.

"Wh... What?" you blink, unable to process everything that has happened recently. You vaguely feel like you might pass out, the pressure in your head immense.

You listen for the body announcement, but none is made. But they only occur once three people have seen the body and there's more than three people here. So it must have gone off while you were unconscious.

"I think... we need to begin investigating," Rantaro says, uncertainty in his voice.

"Right, this may be more... messy than the first two, but we need to solve it nonetheless," Tsumugi backs him up.

"..." Shuichi lowers his eyes.

_Kaito... Kaito is dead._

You frown and breathe out slowly. Kaito... helped you a lot. He was supportive and didn't mean to harm anyone. He hung around Shuichi a lot, no wonder he looks lost. If your best friend had just died, you'd be reacting the same, right?

Something tells you that... isn't _really_ what happened.

Kaede looks between Shuichi and you, deciding who needs her comfort more right now. You gently push her away from you, making sure she undertanads Shuichi needs it. She grimaces and moves beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

You'll take that as a sign she isn't upset over the fight.

Vaguely you sense someone is missing, _more_ than one person. Ryoma, Kirumi and Kokichi aren't here. Your eyes land on Maki who just arrived and is standing in the doorway, expression dark and threatening. But you don't believe that, shes distraught and is hiding it very well. You can see the horror behind the nonchalantness, the sadness past the anger.

"I ignored you all streaming into this room because you're all predictable," Kokichi snickers from behind Maki as he pushes past her, eyes slanted with a horrible grin, "But you guys _miiiiight_ wanna see something else!"

"What is it?" Shuichi almost snaps, biting back his irritation.

You understand his temper, considering what happened you're still waiting for the tears.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Kokichi beckons, once again shoving Maki aside.

She clatters to the floor, begining to shake in anger but it fizzles out. She slowly stands up, swaying to the side, "Why... What about Kaito?" her voice is quiet.

"Well he's obviously not going anywhere." Kokichi rolls his eyes, "Hurry up!"

Maki collapses in on herself at his statement. You see her eyes go hollow, unfocused.

"I-I'll help (Name), you can all go ahead," Kaede waves them off.

They mutely follow Kokichi, who throws a strange look over his shoulder before exiting the room. Kaede silently helps you into the wheelchair, which is awkward to say the least. You wish you could do it yourself, but your body feels weaker than ever.

As you pass Maki you reach out and caress her hand. Words won't do much right now. She remains frozen, face downcast as she stares at the floor. Her blank expression hasn't moved onto Kaito at all, slightly surprising you. Tenko had reacted differently, she hadn't been able to tear her gaze away.

"A body has been discovered! Please make your way to the Ultimate Maid's room!" The monitor chimes, making your gut twist uncomfortably.

"..." You meet eyes with Kaede.

_Oh_.

There's another? Is there really... another dead class-friend? Have you lost Kaito and someone else?

"You don't hate me, do you?" Kaede asks.

"No, of course not," you readily reply, "I just wish you had... told me about it sooner, what if that got someone else killed along with you executed, Kaede?" you crane your neck so you can see her.

"I... set it up when I wasn't thinking rationally," she cringes, "and before I knew you well. Then later I was scared if I told you, you would despise me,"

"No, never," you shake your head, "Am I right to assume you've been carrying the shot put ball in your backpack for this whole time?"

"...yes,"

"So that's why you avoided the topic when I commented on taking it off!" you scoff.

"... _noooo_..." She admits albeit with a sarcastic tone.

Tenko is just out the front of the main building, she waves at you, directing you towards her. Kaede pushes you in the wheelchair, slowing down as you approach tenko. She makes an odd expression.

"They're just a bit further in here," she gestures inside, leading you towards Kirumi’s ultimate lab.

As you enter you get another shock.

There's a second body.

No, that's wrong! Scratch that out...

There's two _more_ bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone commenting about poor MC:
> 
> Me knowing I have this chapter upcoming:


	26. Investigations and Revelations

You slump back, the mental impact affecting you physically. Your mouth hangs open widely, eyes scanning over the room.

"Why would anyone kill... _three_ people?" you ask, voice toneless.

You're thankful it doesn't betray the whirlwind of emotions swirling inside. If anyone else could feel the overwhelming emotions piling over, you wouldn't put it past them to implode, because that's exactly what you feel like doing.

_I... This is all my fault in one way or another. By dropping my letter it set this chain of events off and now three of my friends are dead._

"I'm going to be sick," Kaede states before clutching her stomach and mouth, colour draining from her face.

"I thought... only two murders could occur?" Shuichi's notes, monopad in hand, he searches for the rules and furrows his brows when he reads what he just stated. "How... can this be fair?"

Your classmates all read the information contained on the monopad, yourself included. You cringe at the picture sprawled across the top of the device, eyes tracing what is written, trying to make sense of what's happened.

The victim is the Ultimate Tennis Pro, Ryoma Hoshi. The victim's body was discovered in the Ultimate Maid's room. The cause of death was asphyxiation. Afterward, the victim's body was found to have multiple bruises and friction burns on any bare skin. There is also a large cut on the face.

The time of death was 11:08pm

You feel your lip twitch at that, uncomfortable with the topic now. That time would've been only a little while after you were attacked. Your expression of neutrality falters for a moment, heart beginning to pound at the thought of last night's events.

_The body does not have any major injuries, but it seems to have been dealt with precariously. There are bruises along with rubbing marks on any bare skin._ You hum to yourself, _he was dragged?_

You scrunch up your nose, there isn't much information to go off. You scroll down, taking a shaky breath when you begin to read Kirumi's file, upset that you don't feel the same for Ryoma, but Kirumi was considerably closer to you.

The victim is the Ultimate Maid, Kirumi Tojo. The victim's body was discovered in the Ultimate Maid's room. The cause of death was asphyxiation. 

The time of death was 11:24pm.

_Not much time difference. Did Kirumi walk in on what was occurring? Or... is this case a suicide? No, surely not._

You meet the end of the document, confused.

"Why... isn't there a file for Kaito?" Shuichi seems frustrated, repeatedly tapping on his screen.

"Hey, Monokuma!" Kaede raises her arm into the air, swinging it around, "Come here!"

Everyone awaits the bears arrival in agitation. The feeling that something strange is going on lingers is your mind. The cases before this one all had one victim, while that's still horrible how on earth did you lose three people in one night? Who was so riled up they managed to do this?

_Someone who wanted to kill you...?_

You swallow harshly. You haven't told anyone, and if you have it your way nobody _will_ ever learn of that. It's not like its important anyway, what significance does it have? It might just cause some distrust among your classmates and that helps in zero ways, in fact it worsens the situation considerably.

"Hm, what is it?" Monokuma asks, a paw to his mouth.

"We're missing Kaito's file," Kaede holds out the monopad in front of her, using her free hand to point at it.

"..." he drops his hand, "right,"

You want to reach out and grab him, force him to tell you what is going on. You need to know, after all the mastermind suspicion has no support, there's no information to go off.

"I want to kick you right now," are the words that tumble from your mouth, "Then dissemble you and find out all your secrets,"

That earns you a few looks, but then they turn to monokuma with hard gazes. They all feel the same way as you, at this point everyone who is alive still views monokuma as a threat.

"I can apprehend him if you wish?" Tenko flashes you a large grin, hands out in preparation of attacking him.

"Gonta can help!" Gonta quickly jumps on board,.

"I can try to help!" Kiibo announces, looking rather uncertain.

"I'd like to see you try," Kokichi snickers, before leaning forwards with his hands clasped together, "Go on! You can do it!" his eyes sparkle in amusement.

You really can't tell whats going on behind his facade.

"Upupu, classmates cooperating to bring down the headmaster is not allowed!" Monokuma cackles, covering his mouth with both paws. He whips out a claw as his red eye shines dangerously, "It's against the rules!"

The mechanical beasts that the monokubs were in pop out of nowhere, making a barricade between your classmates and Monokuma. You really wish they didn't have the upperhand in every situation.

"Dad... Thank-You-For-All-Your-Work-Up-Until-Now," Monodam says, "We-Will-Be-Taking-Over-Now,"

"Wha-wha-wha-whaaaat?" Monokuma exclaims, "The stress of having my own precious children turn against me-! It may just make me lose my hair!"

"H-He really is losing his hair?!" Tenko shouts, startled at Monokuma's new look.

Patches of his fur are missing, his eyes donning a balnk look. You really don't know what's happening anymore...

But the fact remains that you won't be forcing any information out of Monokuma. It's possible that if you asked him privately he may reveal something, as shown by your previous interactions. But with the rest of the class around... Not a chance.

"Sorry everyone," you sigh, "we can't do anything. Let's just... focus on finding the culprit,"

"Or culprits," Kaede notes, wringing her hands anxiously.

That makes you nervous. what if there are multiple culprits for each murder? Three murderers? There's no way. There can only be one, two at most. If there are two it'd explain how three people were killed, that way nobody had exceeded the two deaths limit.

"We-Can-Provide-A-Breif-File-For-Kaito." Monodam announces, "It-Will-Appear-On-Your-Devices."

All of the kuma's leave after that, thankfully meaning Monokuma's hairless body can't be seen anymore.

You reload the files up, barely believing how little Kaito's file is.

The body is the Ultimate Astronaut, Kaito Momota. The body was discovered in the Ultimate Inventors room.

The time of death was 10:59pm.

_That doesn't help_.

Out of the corner of your eye you see movement and place the device on your lap.

Shuichi bends down, begining to examine the bodies. You roll yourself over to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about... Kaito," you tread lightly, "We'll find out who did it, together, alright?"

"...Sure," he seems to remeber something and looks at you, eyes holding an unknown emotion, "Did you happen to wake up at all last night?"

"...Maybe once," you hesitate, "But I only really woke up with everyone in the room,"

"Oh, right!" his eyes widen, "The naloxone should've gotten rid of any side effects, but how do you feel?"

"Naxolone?" you tilt your head, pressing a finger to your chin, "Mm, I'm feeling okay. A little bit strange, like my pain is muted and a little dazed, but it should go away,"

He nods, "Alright, that's good. We had to inject you with naloxone since you were overdosed on opiod medication, do you have any idea how that happened?" his eyes search yours, urging you to spill your secrets.

He truly is a detective. Thats what he is.

"Uh, I must have taken too many, I was in a lot of pain." To keep yourself from squirming, you bend your right arm to where it begins to hurt, "That was pretty stupid of me, huh?"

You laugh nervously, thankful the pain forces you to meet his eyes. If you had've looked away you're certain he wouldve picked up on your lies.

"... I don't believe you." his unwavering look hardens as he stands up from crouching, towering over you now, "there's no way you'd take too many on purpose,"

"I-it was late, and... I waz tired and in pain!" you stammer, scrambling for excuses, "How could I not have acks-accident'ly taken one too many?"

"Because it wasn't ' _one too many_ ', it was the whole container," he states, giving you a skeptical look.

Your stomach sinks, a cold chill running through your body. A whole container of medication is an easy overdose, whatever it may be. There's no way to cover for that.

"You didn't... murder Kaito, lock the door and overdose to eliminate suspicion of yourself, did you...?" Shuichi shifts uncomfrtably, the wild accusation unsettling him just as much as you.

"... _What?"_ you blink, incredulous, "I didn't even know the door was locked!"

_Someone locked the door. Was it my attacker? What what? What... How did they lock the door anyway? The key... was in my jacket, which Kaede hung on a chair yesterday._

꧁Evidence File _-_ 𝙻𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛꧂

You lean back in the chair, rubbing your forehead. What happened last night? What on earth happened? Why did someone attack you? Why was the door locked? Why are three people dead?

"I didn't kill anyone, I can promise that much," you say, "I have barely any recollection of last night,"

"(Name), if you remember anything, even the _slightest_ detail it's vital that you tell me," Shuichi informs you, "It's my job as a detective to find the truth,"

You purse your lips, wondering whether to tell him what you do recall. Morally you should, but you don't want anyone on your back about a bodygaurd after Kaede already attempted to implement that when you were first attacked.

You really do have a lot of enemies, huh?

Your internal conflict disolves as you see Shuichi's hard barricade fall, sadness wallowing behind his eyes, bitter regret rolling over and over. Of course he would blame himself for his friends death; who wouldnt?

You certainly are.

"Shuichi," you reach out and grasp his hand, drawing his eyes that had fallen to the ground back up to your face, "you're a person, a human, you're Shuichi Saihara. Don't degrade yourself to _just_ a detective." You smile softly up at him, "you're an amazing friend, you deserve to find out what happened to Kaito and to stop blaming yourself,"

His hand tenses in yours, body going rigid as he becomes flustered. As you see a small trail of pink line his cheeks you hope you haven't embarrassed him.

"I-I uh," he stutters, worrying you that he's back to feeling uncomfortable around you, "Do you... really think that?"

"Yes," now you sigh again, releasing his hand, "Last night... I did wake up once. Someone was in the room, going through the medication. They brought a jar over, told me they resented me and forced the pills in my mouth,"

You gag at the memory, continuing your story, "they also placed a pillow over my face, just before I blacked out someone came into the room. I assume they stopped my would be killer," you shrug as you finish.

"How are you not freaking out more right now?!" Shuichi exclaims, eyes wide in horror and arms out in a startled stance.

"Uh... Well," you hug yourself, "I'm not sure? I think I panicked enough in the moment to not be scared anymore?"

"That's not how it works!" Shuichi rebuts, shaking his head wildly.

"Heyyy! What're you two talking about?" Kokichi interjects, "You sound pretty riled up Shumai!"

His eyes trace your face, quickly dropping to your arm before he turns back to Shuichi. You allow the arm to fall, self conscious of the way you're acting.

"We're... discussing alibis," Shuichi answers, covering his mouth with one hand, looking away.

"Hmm? That sounds awfully like a lie," Kokichi blinks innocently, then rolls back on his heels and leans on his arms locked behind his head, "Don't you see you're upsetting my dear Kōri-hime?"

"Please don't call me that," you cringe, closing your eyes tightly.

"Oh, why not?" He tilts his head, finger to his cheek, "Does it remind you of something? Huh huh huh?!"

He leers forward, face close to yours. You feel his breath on your face and lean back. Shuichi reaches for his shoulders as a knee jerk reaction, pulling him back from you. In the same moment Kiibo walks behind Shuichi. the momentum of pulling Kokichi away causes Shuichi to back into Kiibo.

Shuichi then jerks forward, shocked at a hard object being behind him. This leads to him pushing Kokichi forwards. His forehead hits yours while his hands reach for the arm rests on the wheelchair to stop his fall.

"Ow!" you and Kokichi chorus, eyes closed in pain.

They open simultaneously, widening at the closeness. Kokichi grins before dramatically pushing off with his arms and backing away almost effortlessly.

_What a lovely little act._

"Kii-boy! You almost hurt Kōri-Hime!" He whirls around, somehow knowing it was Kiibo that caused the incident.

"I-I did not mean to!" Kiibo points at Kokichi, frustrated at the accusation.

You make eye contact with Shuichi, sending him an awkward smile at the two K-named classmates antics.

"Why don't you go an apoligise to her?" Kokichi suggests, now looking bored as he studies his hand.

"I... will then," Kiibo decides, not wanting to argue further.

Kiibo approaches as Kokichi smirks and shoves him, sending him flying onto you. The wheelchair spins on its wheels, rolling backwards from the force. You're too preoccupied by the weight in your lap to realise the scene evolving around you.

Your lap is being crushed and your legs are going numb.

Kiibo hurriedly stands up, bowing deeply, "I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

You wince and wave your hand to shoo his worries, "Y-yeah... it's fine, don't worry,"

Except it isn't fine, your legs are still numb. But pins and needles run down your hips to your ankles, somehow penetrating through the numbness. Your monopad also lies there, screen cracked.

_Ah, oops._

"K1-B0!" Tenko exclaims angrily, looking ready to throw hands.

"H-huh?!" Kiibo reels back, eyes wide and arms up in his defence. You swear you see sweat trickle down his face, _some sort of mechanical fluid?_

"Tenko, it's okay," you grab her arm before she can attack Kiibo.

When she looks at you she frowns, you smile at her with your eyes closed. It would be nice if she could calm down with you. You're not sure why she gets so antsy when around you. Although she seems fine when it's the girls, so it must be linked to the ' _degenerate_ ' thing... You'll get the story behind that soon hopefully.

"..." Momodam pops up beside you, staring blankly at your lap. He's no longer in an exisal which makes him a lot less imposing.

"Umm... Can I help you?"

"Give-It-To-Me."

"Oh right." You pick up the monopad, careful not to cut yourself and hand it to him.

"..."

_He's gone..._

_Hopefully he'll return it later?_

Maki finally shows up, wearily looking around the room. Her eyes land on you and for a moment they linger, pain hidden behind them.

With the tension in the room still high you finally move to the bodies, leaning over your knees to investigate.

You start with Kirumi since she's closer.

_What a horrible way to think._

You move her arms and legs around, checking for injuries and finding none. Her gloves are slightly tattered, torn at parts. You slide them off, feeling like you're doing something wrong, but you need to learn all that you can. Her hands are red and the skin is rough, fingernails chipped and broken.

You take a shaky breath, placing her gloves back on with mild difficulty.

_She fought back._

Then you move to her neck, tracing the ligature marks. They're dark brown with a red outline that wraps around the neck twice. The outline is about 5 millimetres wide, so very thin. You furrow your eyebrows, wondering how such a thin and therefore flimsy rope could do this.

꧁Evidence File _-_ 𝟻 𝙼𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚎꧂

You pull down on her chin, checking if her tongue is enlarged. Then her pharynx. Finding both slightly swallon you sigh. Her eyes are wide open and bloodshot, which is horrible. Whenever you look at her face your gut wrenches horribly, so you avoid looking at her.

It's definitely strangulation.

With nothing more to check, you move to Ryoma. You move his arms and legs, finding the bruises like it said on the monopad. The burn seems to be on his cheek, right side of the face. It's almost the only place where his skin is visible. The cut is on his forehead, not very deep but bloody, it's half hidden by his hat which looks like it's been snagged on something and torn away. On the right side of his body his clothes are more wrinkled and scuffed, dust and dirt collected on them and causing discolouration.

It affirms your suspicions on him being dragged.

_So, he didn't die in here. But it seems Kirumi did. She must have heard the murderer dragging him, or their fight beforehand._

_Or she could've heard me yell for help. Or... she could've been my attacker...?_

You shiver.

His neck also has the same brown and red marks. The outline is the same size. So the same piece of rope, or an identical string was used. His tongue and pharynx are also enlarged, eyes wide and bloodshot.

You cannot think of a place where you saw any rope whatsoever, especially such a thin but strong type.

_And... finally..._

You take a moment to compose yourself, psyching yourself up for the next part.

"I'm going to see what type of injuries Kaito has," you announce, "I will be back shortly,"

Your classmates respond, affirming they heard you, then go back to what they're investigating.

Maki places herself beside you, eyes still downcast.

As you wheel yourself out of the room and down the hallway, Shuichi calls out to wait. Then he catches up to the two of you.

There's silence as you all walk down the hallway, unsure what to say. You know they need comforting, but how on earth can you do that? You know nothing about how Kaito died, whether it was accidental or premeditated. The monofiles really do help.

_Why... didn't we get a proper file for Kaito?_

You all shuffle into the room, looking around at each other as if waiting for Kaito to strike up the conversation and end the awkwardness. You really do miss his beaming smile and crazy notions already...

"We'll... find out who did this, okay?" you say, trying to comfort them in the only way you know how. With logical statements and facts.

Hugging is just not your thing. And Maki doesn't seem like the type either. For Shuichi it's... plausible. But not right now.

"I'll kill whoever killed him," Maki states, eyes a murderous red and hair defying gravity. Her upset demeanour replaced entirely.

"...We don't know for certain his killer isn't dead already," you reply, hesitant.

"Do you wanna die?" she turns her gaze onto you, freezing you in place.

"H-hey Maki," Shuichi intervenes, "what (Name) said is true, we don't know what happened here, at all,"

"Do you _both_ wanna die?" her hositility rises a notch, now welding a knife.

She holds it out in front of her, hair almost flowing behind her. Her eyes glow a ferocious scarlet, mirroring Monokuma's single red eye.

"No, we don't," you hold your hand up in the air to show you don't mean to upset her, "but we need to find out what happened here, Maki. Please let us do what we need,"

Her eyes flutter, lip quivering as her arm drops. The knife clatters to the floor. She wordlessly picks it back up and leaves the room to stand in the hallway, facing away from the door.

Shuichi makes a concerned expression towards you. You return it.

Then he bends down beside the body, hesitantly reaching out and checking Kaito's body. You pinch yourself before doing the same.

"There are no outside injuries," Shuichi states, sounding professional, "Skin is clear from bruises and similar abrasions. Position on floor indicates a collapse,"

You nod, turning his chin so you see his whole face, "Face has..." you blink and move your head back quickly, squinting, "There is frothy mucus collected around the mouth, colour discolouration would indicate it contains blood," you pull away his jacket from his neck as Shuichi watches, the two of you highly engaged in the autopsy, "veins in neck are... enlarged,"

"I'm... not sure exactly what's going on here," Shuichi admits, self doubt rapidly returning now that his main means of support is gone, "This doesn't seem like murder,"

"...There may be more evidence in the room that can help us." You sit back in the wheelchair, arching your back to stretch it.

You roll over to the medication cabinet, eyes scanning the shelves. Finding nothing out of place besides the few jars moved slightly from your attacker, your eyes look around the room for anything out of place.

Your jacket has been flung onto the floor, obviously been stepped on and lays in shambles. You wince at it's grimy state, then go and pick it up. Digging your hand into the pockets, finding the key in the opposite pocket it should be in.

That affirms the attacker, or someone else must have used it to lock the door from the inside. They just guessed which pocket it was in before tossing the jacket aside.

But the library book is gone, nowhere to be found. It disturbs you greatly.

The IV drip looks like its been shifted. Then you reach for it, pulling at the cord. It comes away easily, piling on the floor at your feet. You pick it up and pull it through your hand using your knees to keep it in place.

You really will be glad when your rigth arm is healed.

On that note, you can feel the pain slowly starting to seep back in. You groan quietly, wishing the pain killers would just get rid of the pain permanently.

The IV drip seems stretched, strain marks along it. There are also a few marks that look like scratches. The IV bag itself is basically empty, only a tiny ammount of its contents remain.

You regard the IV bag in consideration.

_I've seen it before... but where?_

"Shuichi... do you think this could've been used as the murder weapon?" You hold out the cord for him to see.

His eyes trace it, a small frown settling upon his lips, "It's possible for the strangulations, then certainly we'll have to place it as the weapon for now,"

With that taken care of you find yourself drawn to the other table. The one that seems to keep moving around, it's moved since yesterday that's for sure. You move over to it, bending down to look under. There's a part that comes down on the opposite side, pushed up against the wall. It prevents you from seeing the wall.

"Shuichi, can you help me shift this?" you ask him, positioning yourself so that you are out of the way.

"Sure," He replies, making thankful he didn't question what you're doing.

You both shift the table, mouths hanging open when you see the hole behind it. It was perfectly hidden behind the table. It looks like a machine created the hole, but there are a few sharp edges that indicate an imperfect human hand had a part in digging through.

The hole widens enough for someone small to squeeze through.

_I wonder where it leads._

"...Could either of us even check it out?" Shuichi ponders aloud, "I think I'm too large, and you're in no shape to try anyway,"

You hum in agreement, not liking the thought of crawling through the tunnel using only one arm. It would be blindly, the dim light only reaching a metre or two inside.

Succumbing to darkness... It certainly wouldn't be the first time you've experienced it.

"Who would be small enough and willing to go through?" You contiue, tapping your chin in thought.

"...Maki?" Shuichi murmurs, eyes flitting over to the doorway.

You shrug, "We can ask,"

"Maki... would you mind seeing where this tunnel leads?" Shuichi calls out uncertaintly, voice loud enough for her to hear.

She comes into the room, eyes still looking empty. She sighs, "Why do _I_ have to do this...?"

She kneels down and goes head first, feet quickly disappearing at an incredible rate. You really do envy her graceful skill. It comes out in the most unexpected ways, but it's beautiful nonetheless. It's like a practiced ballerina when asked to perform a dance, but her auidience continually forgets of her profession so she will ever surprise them.

A few seconds later she walks back into the room, "Come on, it leads outside.”

You trail after Shuichi, following Maki. She stops where a patch of vines are overgrown and thick. She parts the plants, gesturing to the gaping hole behind it.

꧁Evidence File _-_ 𝙷𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚕꧂

You frown, seeing something on the sharp edges around the hole and on the floor around it.

"Excuse me," you edge closer, Maki moves away and you look closer.

You rub your finger along the tunnels edges, being careful not to cut yourself. You grimace and show your finger to Maki and Shuichi.

"Blood?" Shuichi puts his hand to his chin, looking rattled, "Why would there be blood there?"

"There's something else," you reach in, plucking something that is caught on the pointed edges, "It's... a string of fabric,"

It's black and soft. While not very long, it's very thin.

_Could it be from Ryoma's hat? Is this where it got caught? But why on earth would he go through the tunnel? And surely he would've been small enough to not get caught? Especially since it was at the bottom, not the top where his head would be. Either he was laying on his back and scooting out and hit his head, or he was... pushed through the hole...?_

Then you look at the ground around you. The grass has pale colour on it, but the red colouration still penetrates through. It leads off down towards the path but it gets lighter and ends where you can still see. You dismiss it as evidence in this case, it's far too old to be related.

But you do want to know where— _who_ it came from. And why it leads from miu's lab, through the tunnel and outside.

"Alright, I believe that's all the evidence from around here," you conclude, "I'm going to check alibis now,"

"You might have some trouble with that..." Shuichi wavers, "most of us were in our dorms,"

You deflate slightly, wishing for once this would be easy.

"Ok, well... what about you two?" you sigh into your hand as it turns into a yawn.

"As I said, I was in my dorm all night," Shuichi repeats, looking somewat hesitant, "If only we had posted people outside the room... none of this would have happened,"

"Shuichi, I don't think it's that simple," you shake your head, turning to Maki.

"I was with Kaito the whole night," she claims, "outside, we were... talking. He left around 11, saying he was going to bed,"

"Do you think he was lying?" you ask.

"Does it matter?" she hisses, then tugs at the ribbon on her shirt, "I... think he was going to his dorm... he must have _heard_ something and come here instead,"

_Heard?_ You watch her face closely, looking for any tells that shes lying. _11... could line up to when I shouted for help?_

"...Where is your Ultimate room from here?"

"Why?" she drops her arms.

"Never mind, thank you," you say, "I'm going to check everyone else's alibis now,"

"I'll do that too," Shuichi nods.

"...Whatever," Maki mutters, thoughts once again distant and unfocused.

You begin towards the main building, down the hallway, back to Kirumi's ultimate lab. Mind racing as you try to make sense of what happened last night. In all honesty you have no idea who your attacker is— _was_. You don't even know if they're alive or dead. It couldn't have been Kaito, as suspicious as it was he was found in the same room as you. As he had Maki's alibi up until that time. And you couldn't see him killing anyone anyway.

Not in this reality.

Although, Maki might have lied and set you down the wrong path. The 'heard' comment is really nagging at you. Does she know more? Did she hear you yell for help? Since they were both far away from you, then your voice wouldn’t have reached them. Then why did Kaito race all the way down here... how would he have arrived in time to stop your attacker?

But how did he die? It doesn't seem like a normal murder. His injuries point to something medical related occurring. What if he had a stroke? ...No, his symptoms don't line up for that. But something as abrupt would work.

_Frothy mucus... coughing... being tired out easily... Something breathing related; a lung disease?_

_Kaito running all the way to Miu’s lab, ignoring his pain and trouble breathing, overworking himself just to save me._

You feel cold. You feel so so cold. What if Kaito did all that to protect you?

"I think Maki is involved in this more than she's letting on," Shuichi interrupts your thoughts.

"I agree,"

You both enter the lab. You get a shock as how small your group of classmates really are now. The room almost feels empty.

First you goto Gonta and Kiibo, they're the closest and both together.

"Hello," you greet them, still a little unused of how short you are compared to Gonta now, "do either of you have an alibi for last night?"

"Gonta was asleep," he puts his finger to his chin, "Gonta needs lots of sleep so he can take care of bug friends each day," he smiles when he talks of his bugs.

"I came to check on you," Kiibo nervously fiddles with his hands, "It may have been at 11:20, but I cannot say for certain. Beforehand I was in my dormitory room,"

"Did you happen to see anything?"

_Kiibo, no, this is making you suspicious,_ you don't voice your internal dialogue.

"I came to the room, but found the door locked, as expected." He holds out his hand and looks at it, "I could hear some noises coming from inside, but I just assumed you were having trouble sleeping and did not want any interuptions,"

_No, I was having trouble sleeping_ and _having interruptions without my consent._

_The door was locked... who locked it? It wasn't me, that's for sure. And what does he mean by '_ expected _'? Who had acess to my jacket and therefore my key...?_

"Alright, thank you," you mentally note the information, moving onto Tsumugi, Rantaro and Kaede.

"Did you find much in the other room?" Kaede asks as you approach, wringing her hands.

"Quite a lot, yes," you answer, "now, would you care to tell me where you all were last night?"

"In bed," Kaede and Rantaro chorus, throwing a look at each other.

"And you, Tsumugi?" you await one of her rude replies.

"Oh, well... I was in your Ultimate room, playing around with the clothes," she sighs as she places her hand on her face, "It was rather fun,"

"...Ok, so, did you see anyone?" There is an exit beyond your room, so she may have seen the culprit pass.

"Yes, I saw Ryoma and Kirumi," she answers, "Ryoma left at 11, although I can't be certain of the exact time. Then I only saw Kirumi leave at 11:20... maybe," she sighs, cupping her cheek, "It's such a shame Kaito never got to visit space..."

_Oh. Thanks for that harsh reality check._

"Thank you," you flash a small smile, trying to hide the wince before turning to the next person.

You hesitate, deciding between Tenko or Kokichi. Then go for Kokichi first, to get the chaos out of the way.

"Kokichi, what did you do last night?" You quiz, not liking how his eyes shine childishly.

"Killed three people, duh," he deadpans, looking bored, "Neehee! You should see the look on your face!"

You quirk an eyebrow, "I doubt my expression is worthy of a mirror,"

"..." he blanks, "You're so boooring," he whines with a pout, "If you don't believe me, just wait until the trial!"

_Ok. Whatever._

Without another word you push yourself away from him and towards Tenko. You gave him what he wanted, so why can you feel his eyes boring into the back of your head?

"Hi Tenko, did you enter the main building at all last night?"

"No, I was getting some rest, I wake up early to practice my Neo-Akido so I need to sleep early too!" she presses her fingers together, expression nervous, "Please don't suspect me,"

"I'm... not?" you assure her, "Having a routine is good,"

She makes a strange expression at your praise, "U-uh... um,"

"Annnnd investigation time is over! Please make your way to the trial grounds!" The monitors switch on.

You just hope you've gained enough information to piece together what has happened.

But what really concerns you is Kaede and Kiibo. Kaede had your jacket and Kiibo literally came to the door.

It's very possible they're connected to the case.


	27. Overwhelm and Overpower

The walk to the trial grounds is as horrible as it always is. The deaths that occurred beforehand may have been shocking, but this one has impacted everyone in a cruel way. The group you walk along is _much_ smaller than it was a few days ago.

So many of your classmates gone.

How can another friend be dying after the trial? Is it really fair to lose four people in just a few hours?

The elevator creaks, making you wonder how many times it's been used. The sides are rusting slightly, and the way it shakes when stopping makes you question how old it is. It has to be safe considering you're all allowed to use it, but that doesn't make it any less concerning.

When the doors open and the trial grounds are revealed your eyes instantly find themselves planted on the portraits of your classmates. Kaito's has a rocket ship painted around his face, as if he's looking out the window. Kirumi has two lines forming an x, on the end of both sticks is a hairy looking part which makes them look like brooms. Ryoma has tennis rackets over his face.

As you all find your respective podiums you can't help but blame yourself for the fact that you're here again. If only you had've fought back against your attacker then none of this would have happened. Kaito, Kirumi and Ryoma wouldn't be dead. It's all your fault. You always do everything wrong.

_I'm not enough._

_I never have been._

_Why am I just now realising my worth will never increase?_

You pinch yourself.

It's strange being lower than the podium for once. You have to lean to the side and crane your neck to see your classmates now, instead of being able to see them clearly.

"Let's get this started!" Monokuma announces, "Your trial of life and death begins again!"

"We've always started talking about the murder weapon, so we may as well start there again," Tsumugi shrugs, holding one arm and looking rather distant.

"We know Kirumi and Ryoma were both strangled, so they were likely killed by the same thing," you state, folding your arms.

"Do you have any idea what exactly it was?" Rantaro asks, raising his hand to his chin.

"Well, I'm not certain but it may have been the IV cord from... my um..." you screw up your nose, not only because you dont want to talk about that but also wishing you had 't inadvertently caused this whole scenario.

"Yeah yeah, your personal hospital room," Kokichi lazily gestures with his hand, "get over yourself,"

"She said nothing denoting the fact that she's proud of having her own medical room!" Tenko refutes, pointing at Kokichi with both fingers, an angry expression on her face.

"That's not... really helping my situation..." you shift uncomfortably.

The room seems to shift for a split second. You blink and wince as your a shooting pain spirals into your head.

"Oh, sorry," Tenko quickly apoligises and drops her arms to her side, "You know... I can't help but feel like I shouldn't be here right now."

"Huh?" Kaede scrunches her eyebrows, rubbing her head, "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know really," Tenko presses her fingers together, "it's not important anyway,"

"No no, I understand what you mean!" Kaede shakes her head in bewilderment, "It started for me in trial 1..."

"That's strange, same here," Rantaro hums and places his hands on his hips.

"Wh-what does that have to do with anything?!" Tsumugi exclaims angrily at no one in particular.

"Yeah, it's not important," Kaede sighs, "lets get back on track,"

"The... murder weapon may have been the IV drip cord as (Name) was saying," Shuichi recovers the topic, slowly warming back up to controlling the debate, "It fits the size and has marks on it that look like nails scrapes. It makes sense that the victims would struggle and instinctively reach for the thing wrapped around their necks,"

"Eugh." Tenko reels back, arms haphazardly around her face, "That's horrific!"

"Gonta... don't understand why three friends died," Gonta puts his finger to his chin.

_Neither do I._ You feel your hand twitch as you close your eyes and try to think. Your reasoning is usually correct, but you don't have a clue who the culprit is this time. It's possible you're still affected by what happened, a brain haemorrhage can't just be smoothed over like a wrinkled piece of paper. No, you'll be dealing with the consequences of it for many years to come, even if they're minor.

Well, you're still in a wheelchair. That's not ' _minor_ '. But your speaking seems to have cleared up considerably.

If only you hadn't attempted the secret tunnel again. If only you hadn't gotten a concussion. If only you hadn't dropped you letter. If only you had've fought back, or convinced them to stop. You could've prevented all of this.

You should've.

Nausea rises, overwhelming. You lean forwards and hold your head in your hands. You breathe in shakily, your hands have begun to tremble more violently. It's horribly difficult to tell the difference between a seizure and an panic attack; you learnt that not so long ago.

So which attack is this?

Actually, you haven't had the anti-spasmodics nor pain killers for a while.

"I've... I've been thinking about that," Shuichi begins, looking unsure, especially without Kaito to boost his confidence, "Kaito didn't have any injuries typical to murder,"

Maki's head snaps up, eyes zeroing in on Shuichi, " _What_?" Her stance is wide, arms held out away from her body as her eyes are almost glowing.

Her voice is urgent. You try to think of why she would find that important information but your aching head prevents any logical thoughts.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Kaede tilts her head with her hands open in front of her.

"Don't tell me that degenerate died from something else!" Tenko exclaims, one eye closed and a hand directly in front of her face.

"Do you wanna die?" Maki instantly turns to her, "He might be an idiot but he's _not_ stupid,"

"That doesn't make sense!" Tsumugi swings out her hand, bending forwards slightly. Her voice sounds troubled and her face looks sweaty.

"Maki-Roll, you gotta change how you worded that!" Kokichi teases, hand near his mouth to let his voice reach further, "You mean ' _He_ was _an idiot, but he_ wasn't _stupid_!'"

Maki silently whips out her knife, readying to throw it at Kokichi. He ducks with a startled expression as it flies over and hits his podium.

"Neehee! Missed me!" He taunts yet again.

"Don't aggravate her again!" Kiibo shouts, looking frazzled.

"That's not very gentlemanly!" Gonta holds both hands in the air as he fusses over Kokichi.

"Kaito probably tried to kill (Name) and Maki-Roll was forced to stop him, but she accidentally killed him instead! Oooor~" His expression darkens, "she was about to kill (Name) and Kaito intervened and died in the process,"

"You... don't know anything," Maki lowers her voice, closing herself away from everyone again, "You didn't even know him,"

That hit a nerve. You can tell easily by her expression.

"Kokichi... you need to be quirt ri-" you try to readjust him but he quickly cuts you off.

"Huhhh? What is it Kōri-hime?" He puts a finger to his chin and tilts his head, "you have proof he _didn't_ attack you?"

"I-I well.. no, but it wasn't-!" you stammer.

"Yeah, that's right!" He spreads out his arms and grins, "You have no proof of who attacked you last night!"

"..." you fold your hands in your lap.

"What?!" Kaede and Tenko screech.

You try not to notice how each of your classmates react differently. There's many widened eyes and a few hanging mouths. But Kaede and Tenko definitely have the most severe reactions.

"How... did you hear about that?" You speak slowly, feeling calmer than you were before.

"I overheard you and Shumai speaking about it," he explains, "Why didn't you tell everyone? Is there more to the story than you're letting on?"

"You weren't near us at that point, _how did you hear us_." you repeat.

Kaede and Tenko's eyes follow the back and forth debate, awaiting their chance to bombard you with questions. You feel dizzy when thinking about the fact that it's been revealed. You really didn't want anyone to know about that.

"My two favourite people were talking, how could you expect me _not_ to eavesdrop?" He deflects the blame, "I just heard the last part of the conversation and guessed the rest,"

"...I would be angry right now if I didn't think telling everyone was the best idea," Shuichi says while covering his mouth.

Kaede and Tenko take that as their cue and begin yelling questions at you. They both stop and look at each other before an unspoken agreement is found.

"What happened?" They say in union.

You groan, "I... woke up in the middle of the night with someone in the room. They had found my motive letter and since they didn't have a family back home they hated me because I did," you lean back in the wheelchair, "They had... already injected the IV with anaesthetic medication in my arm before I woke, so I was pretty... out of it,"

"You didn't tell me that," Shuichi frowns, "...Is there anything else you have to add?"

You feel a cold sweat trickle down your neck as you stiffly raise your shoulders. Your hands draw themselves up rigidly, pulling at your clothes. You swallow harshly and give a halfhearted smile.

"Uh... well, no, not really," _Yeah, they don't need to know about that,_ "Anyway. They got opioids —I beli've they're called— and forced them int' my mouth," you breeze over it, words coming out in a mess, "I tried to... stop them but I was— _am_ really weak. They held a pillow over my face as I fought back," you shrug, hoping you can finish it there.

"Oh, please do continue," Kaede raises an eyebrow, gesturing out with her hand in an angry manner. She folds her arms and pouts at you, "Come on! You need to tell me these things!"

"Me too!" Tenko agrees, "I'll stop any degenerates from getting near you from now on, you can count on me!"

"You're the main witness in this case, we _really_ need everything you remember," Shuichi says grimly.

"Am... Is it right to assume that I may be a main suspect now?" Kiibo questions, cupping his chin, "Afterall I was there around the time of the murders,"

_Kiibo!_ You want to shake him, _That's not going to help you at all! Keep that information to yourself!_

"Wooow, Kiibo, I didn't know ya' had it in you," Kokichi's taunt slides from his tongue easily.

"I was merely checking on my classmate!" He quickly defends himself, the reality of his suspicion finally dawning on him, "It's... not like I would be capable of it...anyway,"

"Why is that?" Tenko holds out her hand towards him, "...wait, a-are you a degenerate or..." Tenko clearly looks troubled, hesitating before she shakes her head, "Ignore me. Please explain why it couldn't have been you,"

"I... well, you've all seen my strength capabilities," he obviously doesn't want to say it again.

"Yeah yeah, you're as strong as the elderly," Kokichi rolls his eyes.

"That's not very nice," Gonta frowns at Kokichi, cradling his bug cage closer to his chest.

How did you never notice that before? Has it always been there? Which bug does he keep in there?

"It's possible you were faking it and actually have the same strength as Gonta," Rantaro gestures to Gonta when he says his name, "It wouldn't be hard for you to overpower (Name) in her state,"

_Eugh, please don't say that. Kiibo... wouldn't attack me. I don't think._

"If you don't have any proof it's not you, then we'll assume you're the killer!" Kokichi leers at him.

"Thats... not right, even if he did attack (Name) it doesn't mean he killed Kaito, Kirumi or Ryoma..." Shuichi disagrees.

Kokichi scrunches up his nose and pouts.

_Think think think! What proof do you have that can prove Kiibo innocent? There's no other witnesses which is a problem..._

'You can easily differentiate between yout steps and Kiibo's. His feet land and cause a loud echoing noise, while yours occasionally tap on the tiles.'

'You're too preoccupied by the weight in your lap to realise the scene evolving around you. Your lap is being crushed, legs going numb.'

Your eyes light up, "Kiibo is too heavy!" you snap your fingers, "when my attacker leaned over me and held the pillow to my face I had their weight on me, it was... pretty light. I would know if Kiibo was atop me," you nod wisely a self satisfied smile on your lips.

Tenko practically bristles, "' _Atop_ '? Only degenerates prey on girls by that sort of means,"

"Tenko!" Kaede covers her mouth, "I don't think it was anything like that!"

You honestly have no idea how to acknowledge that, "Um... yeah, the only thing on my attackers mind was ending my life..." you rub your arm, an awkward smile holding its place on your lips.

Shuichi clears his throat, "Right, so we know it wasn't Kiibo,"

"Aaaactually, you were just saying that Kiibo could be the attacker but _not_ the murderer," Tsumugi points out, "We know he didn't try to kill (Name), but he might have killed Kirumi and Ryoma. He _was_ right there afterall,"

You feel sorry for Kiibo, being bounced around as the culprit of various crimes. But it's hard not to think he is involved in the murder in one way or another, since he was seen in the building and even stated himself he was right near the killing.

"We could... discuss who was in the main building,” you suggest, Tsumugi, you said Ryoma left at 11 right?" you ask her, "Then you saw Kirumi leave at 11:20,"

"Well, It might not be the right time." She rests her head in her hand, "I'm just estimating..."

"Either way, it's important we talk about that," you note, placing a finger to your chin, “How long did you stay in my Ultimate lab?”

She crosses her arms and thinks, “Hmmm... I don’t know, time just seems to pass by so quickly when I’m having fun!” she smiles, “But for the sake of the trial, I’d say I went to my dorm at... 11:30.”

"...Who cares about that?” Maki murmurs, "Kiibo had time to kill,"

"It's true he had plenty of time, but there's something else you're not taking into consideration!" Shuichi points at her, looking serious, "The door was locked when Kiibo came because Kirumi locked the door each night, which meant he couldn't have gotten inside the room anyway,"

_Kirumi... locked the door?_

You slump, _she did it to protect me... and it only made things worse._

_Huh... wait, why was the key...?_

"So what?" She retaliates, "He might have been lying!"

"...We found the door locked in the morning too, it was only when Kokichi came along he said he knew another way in and unlocked it," Shuichi shoots back, "Kiibo couldn't have fit in the tunnel we found. There are more suspects you need to consider!"

"Wow, way to throw me under the bus," Kokichi deadpans, blinking slowly.

"You... also knew which IV bag had the anesthetic in it," Kaede points out, hands idly by her side, "Its... possible for you to have been the attacker Kokichi,"

_Hmm...?_

Your eyes light up in realisation. You form a fist and go to drop it in the open palm of your other hand, but your hand just lands on the hard cast. Your whole right arm feels pretty swollen right now, and a little itchy...

But there's more important things to consider!

_I got it! That night... um... it's still pretty hazy, but Kokichi must have tried to replace my IV bag and used a medicated one instead, which caused me to have a mild overdose then. The one he used was also the same one used by my attacker, which means he knew which bag was medicated._

_But he wouldn't try to kill me... right?_

"..." his lips form a straight line, eyes blankly staring at Kaede, "It's true! I could be the attacker!" he changes his expression and posture so quickly, so easily and so smoothly you just _have_ to wonder how he manages to do it.

"Tunnel? Gonta not sure what Shuichi means by tunnel?" Gonta questions, a confused expression on his face.

"There's a tunnel that runs from Miu's Ultimate room outside, it was hidden behind a table," you explain, "Now that I think about it... Kokichi, you've known about the tunnel for a while, haven't you?"

'"I'll just enter from a different place!" Kokichi yells from the other side of the door.'

'His expression darkens for a second before he disappears from view. Something scrapes against the ground. It's heavy and large."

He remains silent before laughing, "That's right! I knew about it _alllll_ along!"

"So... I wasn't imagining you in the room that night?" you whisper to yourself, foggy memories piecing together an intricate story, "The Kichi thing actually... happened?!"

_I woke up groggy. I... was slurring my words? All I can think of is how dark it was, and I was talking to someone... was it seriously Kokichi?! Did I seriously end up giving him a nickname?!_

_Wait, how does Kaede know about that? She spoke about it before... when she came into my room... she said something about how he could've... overdosed me?_

You groan, shutting your eyes tightly. You're missing too many key elements to the story, you need someone else to fill in the blanks.

"Kichi-who-sa-what-now?" Tenko says in bewilderment before looking angry, "Did he find it the day I pushed him outside the room? Oooh when this trial is finished I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill someone like (Name) did?" Kokichi tilts his head, "We haven't even considered the blatant obvious answer here," he spreads out his arms, "(Name) could've easily done it!"

"No, that's wrong!" Shuichi fires, "When we entered the room she was heavily overdosed,"

"...As much as I hate to say it, but couldn't that have been a way to make herself not suspicious?" Rantaro crosses his arms.

_Ah, I hate being suspected._ You sink lower into the chair, _but I don't blame anyone for thinking I could be the killer. It's not like I have a good alibi or_ anything _really. I was in the wrong place, wrong time and that makes me suspicious._

"You... said Kiibo couldn't have fit in the tunnel, right?" Kaede begins, "Then does that mean it was a small tunnel?"

"That's right," Shuichi nods.

"Well, I doubt (Name) would be able to crawl through it in her condition," Kaede gestures to you, making you delfate even more so, "She may have killed Ryoma and Kirumi, gone back to her room and taken the medication, but I really don't think her strength is enough for that,"

"Actually..." Shuichi takes over for her, "There was blood and a string in the tunnel. I believe it might have been from the victim or murderer. It was a dark colour, which doesn't match (Name)'s clothes, nor does she have any cuts,"

"If the fabric was dark, then who could it have belonged to?" Rantaro quizzes, "A lot of us have darker clothing,"

"That's true, but only one of us has—had dark clothes _and_ a cut," Shuichi states, "Ryoma's hat had a tear in it, the fabric was pulled as if it got caught and ripped away. His forehead also had a gash right where the hat would have been on his head,"

"So Ryoma went through the tunnel at some point?" Kaede asks.

"Doesn't that just mean he could've been (Name)'s attacker? She did say he was light," Maki bites her fingernail, "It would've been easy for him to climb through,"

"But... it was the floor of the tunnel that had the blood and string," you state, feeling dizzy, "he had his head lowered and hit it? That doesn't... really make sense,"

"He might've been sliding on his stomach?" Tsumugi offers, hands bent over in front of her.

"Why?" Gonta blinks.

"...I don't know," Tsumugi sighs and drops her hands, "I'll leave the investigation up to the detectives,"

"It's possible he was already dead when passing through the tunnel," Shuichi reasons.

"Huh?!" Tenko's arms fly into the air again, "What do you mean ' _already dead_ '? If you're dead you're... dead!"

_Thank you, Tenko,_ you cover your laugh with a cough, not wanting to distract anyone.

Your chest hurts, making you place your left hand over your heart and breathe deeply, wincing.

"What do you mean Shuichi?" Rantaro leans forward, beckoning for him to continue

"What if he was killed in Miu's room, then the killer pushed him through the tunnel and moved his body?" Shuichi covers his mouth, looking away to the side, "The killer could've kept the door locked that way,"

"I suppose that makes sense," Kiibo agrees, "I'm still unsure about how he got into the locked room and as to why Kirumi and Kaito were killed however,"

_If Kirumi had the key... how did Ryoma enter the room?_

"Does... anyone know if Ryoma and Kirumi were together that night?" You ask, "If they met at Kirumi's Ultimate Lab... then maybe Ryoma got the key from her and entered the room. It would explain why Kirumi was there at that time and how Tsumugi saw both of them,"

"They were meeting up quite a lot," Rantaro says, folding his arms, "I was invited to have tea with them a few times. I guess that makes sense,"

You drum your fingers along your cast, mind buzzing, "Rantaro... That night you spent with me, what happened to the door being locked then?"

That attracts a lot of attention, particularly Tenko who's head snaps around to look at you and then Rantaro so quickly you swear you hear it crack.

"She came at the night announcement to lock it," he clarifies, "She saw me while you were asleep, I briefly explained what happened and she left the door unlocked that night," he holds out an arm, somehow keeping his cool even after the direct, somewhat _hostile_ attention he's receiving.

You hum, nodding slowly.

"I'm... confused. Why was the key in my jacket? Why would Ryoma put it back in there, and did he even have time to do that?" You furrow your brows, tapping your cast absentmindedly, "Where does that fit into the equation...?"

"Actually... you're right," Shuichi takes over your line of thought, eyes narrowing to process the information, "Kokichi, you were the one who unlocked the room, did you put it back there?"

"Huh?" he tilts his head, "Oh right, yep yep, I found it in the jacket, unlocked the door and put it back." he flashes a lrage grin, "Just to preserve the crime scene!"

_Who wouldn't have known about the key? Everyone was in the room when I told Kirumi about the key being in my jacket, so everyone knows that. But who did Kirumi tell about her locked door plans?_

"Okay, did Kirumi tell a specific group of people about taking the key?"

"If I can remeber correctly..." Kaede looks up at the ceiling, finger upright as she thinks, "Shuichi, Ryoma, Tenko, Rantaro, Kiibo and I were there when she told us,"

_So, anyone who wasn't there can be suspicious... And Ryoma heard, so he didn't put the key in my jacket._

"Maki... you were with Kaito outside most of the night, right?" Shuichi asks her and when she nods he goes on, "Earlier you said something that confused me, it was: ' _He might have heard something and got distracted_ ,' what... do you mean by that?"

Your attention is drawn back. That confused you too.

"..." she sighs slowly, "We both heard a noise, I dismissed it but Kaito _had_ to go check it out," she runs a hand through her hair, "I... didn't think anything of it when he went sprinting away,"

You use your hand as support, feeling sick. Now you know for certain Kaito did come to help you, he heard you yell for help. If the energetic run caused him to die, then you really did kill him. _You_ are the reason he's dead.

"What? I'm confused," Kaede trails off, "what was the noise?"

Maki meets your eyes, "Probably nothing, maybe something falling over elsewhere,"

Shs knows you don't want to say you yelled out for help. Whether she's helping herself or you, it's uncertain.

"Surely your training as an assassin allowed you to hear better," Kokichi rolls his eyes, "Man, you're so boring!"

"Kaito was a trained astronaut, do you know what _they_ have to go through?" Maki fires back, practically hissing at him, "Or are you just too ignorant to figure that out?"

"You're the one that calls him an idiot, not me!" He snickers.

"Do you wanna die?!" she begins to bristle again.

"Hey, cut it out!" Kaede snaps, waving her hands around in worry, "We can't have another murder happen!"

"...Why not?" Maki and Kokichi chorus, earning a cheeky look from one and a rage filled one from the other.

"You said Kokichi knew about the tunnel beforehand, right?" Tenko says, clearly all for attacking him, "Then couldn't it have been him?"

"It's true he could get through the tunnel," Shuichi nods, "He also doesn't have an alibi and he wasn't there when Kirumi informed us about the key, isn't that right?"

"That's correct!" He seems way too happy for this, "I killed all three of them by strangulation! It was in Miu's room, they walked in on me trying to murder (Name) and stopped me but died along the way!"

"That's _not_ what happened at all," Maki argues.

"Kirumi wouldn't fit through the tunnel, and she has no injuries indicating she passed through it," Shuichi informs with a tiny shake of the head, "Only Ryoma and Kaito died in Miu's room. Kirumi was killed somewhere else, it's possible she saw the murderer dragging away the body which led to her also being killed,"

"I guess a strangulation death would mean there wouldn't be any blood," Rantaro nods, "so the bodies may have been moved around a lot, we can't be cetain where they all died,"

"That's wrong!" you shake your head, "Kirumi and Ryoma were killed by strangulation, that's correct. But I think Kaito died from something else, if I had to guess..." You tap your arm, hoping it's correct, "I'd say a pulmonary embolism,"

"Huh?" Tenko blinks, "So he _wasn't_ killed?"

"...I think (Name) is correct," Shuichi slowly agrees, you can see the pain still in his eyes at finding out his best friends cause of death, "Kaito... wasn't murdered. That's why there was no real monokuma file and how there are three deaths,"

"So, just to confirm..." Kaede crosses her arms, "The body announcement played when the whole group entered the room and found Kaito's body, because that still applies to a body, not if it was a murder." she turns to Monokuma with a curious expression, "Right?"

"Yeeeep~!" Monokuma throws his paws up, cheering, "That is correct!"

"To think he died of something so _stupid,"_ Kokichi spits, humour bubbling over in his voice.

"Kokichi, please refrain from insulting our classmate!" Kiibo points at him.

"It's very mean," Gonta agrees, "Kokichi not acting like gentleman at all,"

"So what?" Kokichi retaliates, "it's _your_ goal to become a gentelman, not mine,"

You bite back an insult, wishing ever so much that Kokichi would stop being so antagonistic. You can see how his reply stumped Gonta, who is frowning at the ground right now. You'll check on him later.

You also need to have a stern talk with Kokichi. His behaviour has gotten out of hand recently, you have no idea what its been caused by. But you do not like it.

"Going back to Kaito," Shuichi clears his throat, "he died in Miu's room and his body was not tampered with. He must have startled the attacker, stopping their attempt to murder (Name) and then collapsed. The only thing I'm not sure about is why the attacker then didn't continue... um, suffocating (Name),"

"Something else must have disrupted them," Kaede ponders, "is there nothing else you remeber?" She looks to you.

You hesitate, "Not really. I do remeber hearing someone coming into the room and shouting before I passed out... That must have been Kaito," you tilt your head, "Maki... there's no way you wouldn't have _not_ followed Kaito, so what happened there?"

"...We had a disagreement," she answers and pushes a piece of hair from her face.

"So you stayed outside?" Shuichi asks to which Maki nods.

"If we could back track a bit," Rantaro waves his hahd, "you said Kaito died of a ' _pulmonary embolism_ ' right? Isn't that something you'd realise you would be having?"

"Beforehand, yes," you explain, "But when the actual attack is occuring he most likely... went into shock and couldn't do anything about it, since... only... I was in there." Goosebumps form on your arms, making you rub at them.

_It's my fault. I could've saved him. Pulmonary Embolism is usually treatable with some anti-clotting medcation._

You cringe inwardly, _I bet there was medication for it in the cabinet, or I could've made Monokuma give me some. I failed Kaito._

"So what happened then?" Tenko scrunches up her eyebrows, "How did Ryoma end up in Miu's lab and who killed him?"

"Isn't it obvious? Ryoma was the attacker," Kokichi announces with a tilt of his head, "Duh,"

"Why you-!" Tenko reaches out but catches herself and takes a controlled breath.

"You said they were pretty light, right?" Shuichi asks you.

"Well, yes, but I can't be sure since I was out of it," you roll your shoulder in a half shrug, "All I know is that they weren't excessively heavy,"

"...What about height then?" Kaede states the obvious, "Surely if you saw their height you'd know,"

You close your eyes and hum quietly, "I... think they were short, since they... had trouble reaching the cabinet,"

"So that's that then," Tsumugi readjusts her glasses, "We know who the attacker was, and why Kirumi was killed, then how Kaito died and why he was in the room. But nothing else; nothing useful,"

You slump. Of course she's right, which is why it's frustrsting. You have no clue who is the killer. Her bluntness is rather annoying, but it pushes you to find the answer. Is there anything that could help you pinpoint the killer?

"I still think (Name) coulda retaliated and killed Ryoma, then she probably had an accomplice," Kokichi rolls his head around, eyes landing on you with a childish grin.

It's like he just blamed you for breaking your mothers vase and not _murder_.

"That actually brings up another good topic," you brush off his comment, curiosity brimming, "What if there are two murderers? Ryoma and Kirumi could have been killed bu completely different people, or accomplices,"

"So Kiiboy can be the culprit again?" Kokichi inquires innocently.

"I did not kill anyone!" Kiibo exclaims in exasperation.

"Maybe not, but the killer must've had it out for Kaito to not have helped him when he was in shock," Kokichi states nonchalantly, "Imagine walking in on Kaito on the floor in agony, begging them for help but then not trying to help him! Isn't that just horrible?"

"That's not what happened!" Maki grips the podium so harshly her knuckles start turning white, "You're just lying!"

"Neeheehee," he puts his hands behind his head and the grin widens, "I do lie a lot, and I could be lying right now too..." he drops his arms and places a finger in front of his mouth, "But I'm pretty sure _someones_ panicking right now because of my lie."

Maki loosens her grip and looks down at the ground.

It catches your attention far too readily. You feel your heart sink as realisation dawns. You feel sick, so sick. How did that not occur to you until just now? And what do you do? Do you reveal it? You don't want to, but... you have to for the sake of the rest of your classmates. Right?

"...You didn't stay outside, did you Maki?" you ask, hands trembling as you meet her eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" her eyes narrow jus the slighest and you can see her shoulders slump just the tiniest.

"I yelled for help, you and Kaito both heard,"

You have to reveal what really happened to find the truth, but oh how much you wish you didn't.

"Kaito came running to help and there's no way you wouldn't have come too," you fiddle with your hands to try to stop the shaking, "maybe it took some convincing but you also came to investigate,"

"I told you, I stayed right where I was," she disagrees, shaking her head.

"You stayed outside for a while, tossing between coming or not for a while," you say, "but you most certainly came. And when you entered the building, you saw Kaito on the floor. You... presumed he was dead, killed," your hands tremors get worse and you fight the impulse to pinch yourself, "and thats why... thats why you killed Ryoma,"

"..." her gaze hardens, "What proof do you have?"

"I-I don't have any proof," you admit while looking down at your lap, "I'm just guessing. I'm desperately hoping it's wrong... but you're the only one that could've done it!"

"No, I'm not," she retaliates, "Why isn't anyone suspecting Kokichi? He has _no_ alibi and he's been lying this entire time!"

She spits his name with venom, not hiding the way she feels about him.

"Wowsers, someones angry," Kokichi snickers, earning a furious glare from Maki.

You reach out towards her before she can attack him, "Hey, Maki please. Did you come to Miu's Ultimate room?"

"No," she breathes out.

"Mmm, that's a lie," Kokichi quickly reveals, not seeming to care for his safety.

Or he's figured out that Maki can't actually kill him, Monokuma and his classmates will prevent her from attacking him. Well, Monokuma might intervene, you're not certain.

You can never be sure, with things already so chaotic.

"There's no way... I'd like someone enough to-!" Maki shakes her head, her churning thoughts surfacing in her expression and actions, "He was just an idiot... he... he-"

"There you go calling him an idiot again," Kokichi says flatly, "Just admit you liked him and move on!"

"Maki, did you kill Ryoma and Kirumi?" Kaede tentatively asks.

"There's no way she would kill them, only degenerates kill!" Tenko defends her.

"False! Angie Yonaga was the previous killer, along with Miu-" Kiibo objects.

"Oh?" Tenko regards him with a strange expression. Her eyes are blank and her mouth is curled upwards, in any other situation you could laugh.

"You thought he killed Kaito and (Name), didn't you?" Shuichi interupts, "Kaito was on the floor without a pulse and (Name) likely had such shallow breaths and heartbeats that you believed she was dead too. Am I wrong?"

You vaguelly remeber Kaede saying something about you not breathing, was it really true that you were on deaths door? Could you have died?

At this point you're not all that surprised, it seems as if everything is trying to kill you. Will is succeed one day? Well, you'll _try_ to stop that.

"I-I thought they were dead!" Maki admits, cradling herself as her eyes flutter and she swallows harshly, "Neither of them were breathing or had a heartbeat, I double checked! Somehow... I was wrong." her eyes meet your before they fill with tears, "What else could I do? Was I supposed to just leave? How is it fair that I had to deal with that!?"

She begins to sob, furiously wiping away at her eyes. The tears keep coming, forming trails down her cheeks.

Nobody says anything, just watching the poor girl cry; unsure of what to do about it.

"It's not fair," you reassure her, "It's... not your fault,"

"It- It's not," she shakes her head, tears stopping for a moment at your acknowledgement of her pain.

"What's with all these culprits?" Monokuma grumbles, "Seems too easy to me,"

"Why... didn't you follow him immediately?" Shuichi questions, and you snap your attention to him, eyebrows creasing at the harsh tone.

"I didn't think... that it was serious," any final strength seeps away as she crumbles, "How was... I s-supposed to know?"

"You could've just gone with him!" Shuichi snaps.

You can see his hands shaking. Your eyes trace his face, landing on his eyes as you await the inevitable burst. Kaede is trying to calm him down, but there won't be any release of his emotions until he can feel some sense of colosure. At the moment, the closure is taking the form of cornering Maki, which brings anger and blame.

By blaming it on Maki it alleviates some of his guilt, or more likely redirects his own guilt to her. It's toxic and you need to end it.

"Why is it _my fault?"_ she mumbles, "How was any of it my fault? Why don't... why don't you blame (Name) then?! She was there the whole time!"

_Oh, I'm the one Maki is blaming. It makes sense. It's fine._

"I'll recap then," Shuichi brushes past her statement.

"You were with Kaito outdoors the whole night. When you hear a shout for help, Kaito runs to Miu's lab, imploring you to follow. You refuse and stay behind, then later you feel guilty and go to investigate. As you're walking over, Kaito startles Ryoma who is attacking (Name) and dies from the blood clot in his lungs,"

"You arrive to see Kaito and (Name) motionless and presume them dead, after which you attack and kill Ryoma by strangling him with the IV cord. You find the key to the room and lock the door, placing it into the jacket. You hear Kiibo outside, who finds the door locked and leaves quickly. You then push Ryoma's body through the tunnel you found hidden. As you push him out, he gets stuck on the jagged edges and it cuts though his hat," Shuichi stops for a quick breathe, making you marvel at how he said that much with no stops.

"You force him out, causing the cut and tear. You then catch Kirumi's attention, who has likely come searching for Ryoma after he left her Ultimate lab," Shuichi draws in another sharp breath, locking eyes with Maki, "You're forced to kill Kirumi and leave both bodies in her Ultimate room since you know Kiibo is outside but unsure where as of that moment. You manage to avoid Tsumugi as she left moments earlier to her dormitory room."

"You return the IV cord, backing out through the tunnel so you can pull the table up against the wall and hide the entrance," He closes his eyes and then points at her, "Am I wrong, Maki Harukawa?"

She says nothing in return.

"It's voting time!" Monokuma announces, drowning out any arguments left to make.

You expressionlessly stare at the voting screen. Your fingers trace over the monitor, halting at Maki's face. You suck in a sharp breath and firmly tap on it.

"Now, have you voted correctly? Or has the real blackened gotten away with murder?" Monokuma exclaims, "Wh-"

"Oh shut up," you tell him, "Stop commentating on our lives,"

" _You_ asked for it, upupu," he cackles knowingly. You don't bother to consider what that means. "You voted... correctly!" he raises his paws in the air, as if trying to priase you all but it just makes you feel worse.

Why would you want to do this? Ever? It has something to do with your old life, right? You can remebering your mother crying and an empty void in your life after a certain event. A missing person.

Surely Emiko isn't dead. Surely?

"I think... we already know the basic why and how," Kaede starts slowly, "but... can you just... tell us again?"

"But how-"

"... I thought they were both dead," she sighs, "I took my anger out on Ryoma who I saw attacking (Name) and obviously had some role in killing Kaito. Kirumi wasn't supposed to be in the equation," she admits, "It's... nothing compared to what I've had to do before,"

"How did-"

"I think it's worse," you disagree, "You never should've had to go through those things Maki, and you should've had more time to spend with Kaito. Hell, you deserved to live a normal life!" you throw your hands up in the air, "I wish you never had to deal with any of it,"

For a moment you think she finally sees you as more than a nuisance, the fogginess of her eyes clears for a fleeting second.

"Hey hey hey! Let me speak!" Kokichi shouts, hands balled into fists, "I wanna know how she found the tunnel! I thought only I knew about the tunnel, there's no way she found it by accident,"

"Maki has a name you know," Tenko scowls at him, but her words are ignored as the rest of the class consider Kokichi's question.

"Actually, yeah, how _did_ you find it?" Kaede rests a hand on her hip, other in the air.

"If it was behind the counter, then it wouldn't have been visible," Rantaro says, "There's no way to just happen across something like that,"

"..." Maki silently turns her gaze on Kokichi, "I saw Kokichi tumble out of it. He really made a mess with all that blood. I'm amazed he managed to pull himself through with his arm all mangled,"

"Are you refering to the day we all met in the gym?" Shuichi inquires, "Before the second trial, when Kokichi had all those cuts?"

"Yes," Maki nods, "I don't know what happened," she glowers at Kokochi, "Nor do I _want_ to know,"

_How did Kokichi find it in the first place then? I need to ask him. Does that mean all the blood on the ground was from Kokichi?_

You open your mouth to ask but get cut off quickly.

"Alrighty then! Let's give it all we've got!" Monokuma's voice echoes around the room, he hits the bright red button before him.

"I'm... sorry Kaito.... I screwed up," Maki screws up her nose, giving one final apologetic smile before she's dragged away to her execution.

**Maki Harukawa has been found guilty.**

**...**

**_Saviour of orphans_ **

She's pushed into a building that's built like a doll house. There are walls and windows, but one whole side is cut away so your classmates can observe. A crossbow drops into her arms. She looks down at it, before something slices through the air, a whizzing noise following before it indents itself in the wall besides her head.

She instantly ducks down, peering around the furniture to see where it came from. She sees the Monokuma robot that shot the gun, and she effortlessly rolls out from behind where she was crouched and shoots it. It explodes, leaving a expression of relief on Maki's face.

Then screams and wails cut through the air. Her eyes widen and she sprints towards the voices. She peers around a wall where you can see a group of Monokuma's surrounding a group of small children.

_How is that legal?_

Maki's gaze hardens and she begins to destroy the robots one by one, avoiding the children. As she clears out the room, she enters and approaches the kids.

"Hey, it's okay," she reassures them, kneeling down with her crossbow placed on the floor to show she isn't a threat. Her voice is so soothing and reassuring, just like it was when she calmed you down.

They turn around to reveal themselves as the Monokubs dressed up.

She backs away just to be shot in the shoulder. She yelps and drops to the floor, an eye closed in pain. She crawls away as Monotaro and Monophonie laugh. The Monokuma robot leans into the room and shoots, it hits her leg. Somehow she just grimaces in pain, but some tears build up in her eyes.

Outside, another robot is striking a match, setting alight to the whole building.

The robot readies to fire again, just to have Monodam jump in the way of the bullet and explode himself. Monophonie and Monotaro tense up, fearfully glancing between their siblings body parts and the Monokuma robot before running away.

With nobody else left to protect her, the whole setting gets more dramatic as fire licks the walls, a hazy and dark atmosphere settling down upon the room. Maki lays on the floor, but raises her head with a courageous show of defiance, staring right into the eyes of her killer. The robot simply lifts its arm, gun in paw, smoke making both of their figures nothing but black, shadowy outlines.

The final shot rings out.

And you drop your head into your hands.

* * *

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 **3** **[** 𝚎𝚗𝚍 **]**

𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 **4**?

**[** **͟** **y** **e͟s͟** **] [** 𝙽𝚘 **]**


	28. Fear and Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm fixing up some stuff, so the chapters may be messed up for a few days while I work through that. Also, enjoy a double update since I dislike this chapter (sorry in advance-).

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 4

 **[** 𝙱𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗 **]**

* * *

"What... even happened today?" Kaede murmurs, leaning to the left side, "I feel dizzy,"

"That's pretty normal, I think we should all get some rest and meet up later," Rantaro determines.

Shuffling into the elevator is on a whole new level of disconcerting. You don't know whether to say anything, or remain silent. What you do know is that you feel very ill, your stomach churns and you vaguely feel like fainting. There's stabbing pain in your chest, along with your hesrt feeling as if it may jump right out your throat.

_How did this happen?_ _I should've stopped all this, wasn't I going to prevent any more death? I really do fail miserably at everything._

_It's no wonder everyone wants me dead, including my mother._

You suck in a breath, hating how much your thoughts attack. They cut you deeper than any knife ever could, they hurt almost as much as your other injuries. Which... are actually really hurting right now.

You need to get those pain killers soon, or you'll have a repeat of... that day, which you would much rather avoid.

"This is a rather off topic question," Kiibo states, a faraway look in his eyes, "but has anyone found another flashback light?"

_oh. hm, no. Never seen one._

The cracking noises they made when you broke them echo in your mind, a vicious reminder that you've somehow gotten away with breaking the rules. Although, does that really count as destroying Monokuma's property? It's possible they fall out of his possession and therefore you needn't be punished.

But there's a nagging feeling at the back of your mind that yet again, you've sent everything haywire. You just hope it's in a slightly better way than whatever other reality there was before.

"Now that you mention it... no," Shuichi hums, his thoughts clearly reflected on his face.

"Gonta thinks he saw pieces of one outside, it was broken," Gonta recalls, shifting his bug enclosure around.

"Broken?" Kaede repeats, "How did it get broken? Did someone smash it?"

"Actually... I think I saw one too, shattered," Tsumug adds, "It was in..." she looks right at you, clutching her arm.

"Why would someone break them?" Kiibo voices his thoughts just as the elevator reaches its end.

You can't wait to get out of the tight space. You begin to turn the wheels, moving away.

"Aww, you're all so _stupid_!" Kokichi drawls, emphasising ' _stupid_ ', "Have you really not figured out who did it?"

You try not to tense up, try not to give it away.

"You all call me a liar, when there's a much bigger liar in your midst!" he proclaims, drawing out his reveal.

You can feel him looking at you, but what can you do about it? How can you deny it?

"It was _obbbbviously_ Kori-hime!" he announces, spreading his arms out in a dramatic motion.

"...And what would my motive to destroy them be?" you reply, heart beating against your chest so hard it hurts.

"You know something," he says, pressing a finger over his lips, "you know something we don't and you won't tell us,"

Doubt flashes across your classmates faces. Doubting Kokichi, doubting his statements, but more scarily is that they doubt you.

"Why on earth would you think that?" you narrow your eyes at him, feeling your finger twitch.

"I've heard you talking with Monokuma about a mastermind." his expression morphes into a smirk, face almost turning white as a sheet.

You can feel your face drain too, but its from a completely different emotion to him. Your heart drops, it makes you feel so sick. It feels so, so overwhelming, you don't know if you're about to throw up, pass out or an unknown third option.

You are getting slightly sick of this kid and his shenanigans. How does he always hear these things? How does he always know? How how how how how-

Ultimate Leader?

It's not possible he is the mastermind, right? And he feels threatened by you; cornered. Is that whats happening? He's trying to eliminate you?

It just... doesn't seem possible.

"That means nothing," you snap, "what about you mister leader? Can you point out a single moment where you've used your talent? When have you ever led us?"

"I've been leading you all along," he states, chuckling at his cryptic words.

"What's going on between you two?" Kaede asks, closing her eyes while she shakes her head, "I feel like you've been fighting non-stop recently,"

"I can't help it, if Kōri-Hime really hates me that much, she should go ahead and say it!" Kokichi screws up his nose, frowning at you.

You half expect him to stick his tongue out. You really just want to sleep, you need to rest. While you've been spending much more time with your classmates, and enjoying it, there's still a limit to how much your intorverted self can handle.

"I don't hate you," you sigh, ready to quickly shoot down anything he says.

"That's a lie,"

"It's... really not," you tilt your head, giving a small, tired smile. "As much as I love talking with you all, I do believe I need some rest,"

"Kori-hi-" you hear Kokichi start to reply, a taunting tone to his voice.

Thankfully Rantaro cuts him off, "That's enough Kokichi. You're acting like a little kid that wants to get his way,"

"How would you know what a little kid acts like?"

"I have twelve youngest sisters,"

"Oh geez!"

As you push yourself away from them, you smile at their conversation. A much lighter mood taking its rightful place. If only you felt the same, if only you didn't have so many obnoxious thoughts.

_You let eight of yout classmates die. You let Emiko die. What use do you have?_

The smile falters, slipping off as quick as it came. You can hear your classmates following, still talking. You can tell by their voices that they're just trying to move on, as horrific as it was they're managing to smooth it over. When they're all alone though, it will be a different story.

It'll be just the same for you. You have no doubt about that.

Without thinking about it, you turn up at the dorms. You blank as you realise another problem. Your room is on the second level, _that means_ you have stairs to ascend, _that means_ you can't be in a wheelchair.

Your only other option is to go back to Miu's Lab, but that stirs up a sick feeling. You simply cannot imagine sleeping in a room where a murder occured along with two other deaths, Not to mention you don't... really want to go back there because.... well, you almost died.

_That's right. You almost died. Again. Again again again_ _𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛_ _𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯_ _a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶_ _—_

Theres no way you're going back there. A unicorn will be a real, living creature before you go back there.

You will have to go back at some point, after all you need your medication. But thats very different to actually spending time in there.

"Oh!" Kaede exclaims, "You can't get up, right?"

"Um, no..." you reply, "It's fine, I'm sure I can walk up them,"

"There is no way I will allow that to happen!" Tenko refuses, "I can carry you up the stairs and into your room!"

"Gonta could also carry (Name)!" Gonta offers, then shrivels at Tenko's scornful look.

"As if I'd let a degenerate male carry (Name), even touching her is far too much contact!" Tenko growls, "Just by looking at her you taint her pure heart!"

"I'm... not sure about that," you murmur.

"Oh, but Kii-boy has carried (Name)?" Kokichi countered, managing yet again to bring more chaos.

"He _what?"_ Tenko seethes, her glare now turning to Kiibo.

"Uh, well, yes, since I did not want her to hurt herself!" Kiibo tries to deflect her anger.

"Oh really?" She ponders, "Or were you just trying to get your filth all o-"

"Look!" you throw your arms up in exasperation, "I'm tired! I'm exhausted, _actually_! I'm sad, I'm angry, I feel... I feel-!" your voice cracks, throat burning and eyes feeling hot, "I feel guilty!" you bite your lip, trying to blink back the tears.

But they come slowly to your eyes, the dam that had been forming finally bursts. You brush at your eyes, chest heaving as you choke. You were so composed seconds ago, when you began speaking you couldn't have predicted this was about to happen.

Your classmates are obviously frozen, nobody has said a word. It's the first time you've cried in front of them, and it's the first time you've actually... let it happen, as far as you can remember. At least, you've defintely never sobbed in front of someone before. It's likely you've done it while hidden away in another room, but this is a whole new and frightening experience.

Frightening... which means you're scared. You've been scared all along. You haven't allowed it to show through. Kaede picked up on it, which led to your reckless stunt and got you injured. In a way, that was how you let off steam. If only it wasn't so dangerous.

The alternative was this; crying. Oh how you wish you _weren't_ crying right now. If you could travel back in time to a few seconds before, you'd have forced yourself to not say a word and stop this from occuring. But it is, and you must deal with the consequences.

_I almost died. I almost died. Someone nearly killed me, twice. I almost... died by my own actions, twice. I let everyone else die, so how am I alive? Why did they die but not me?_

You hide your face in your hands, allowing you to feel a small sense of safety. Safety that your classmates can't see your pitiful face, but they can hear you and thats still not optimal.

"Why... why do you feel guilty?" Kaede asks, she herself sounds emotional.

You really dont want her to start crying too.

"Gonta don't understand!" ok, you think Gonta _is_ crying, "Why (Name) sad?"

"..." someone places a hand on your shoulder.

When you see who it is they throw their arms around your neck and begin sobbing. Tenko is much louder than you, making it a whole lot more awkward with her wrapped around you. But... shes diverting some attention.

"Why do you feel guilty?" she seems to snap to a whole new personality, releasing you, "I'll kill which ever degenerate male made you feel this way!"

"I'm not entirely sure... but its because of their deaths, am I right?" Rantaro folds his arms, managing to keep his cool. Even though you expected that much from him of all people.

"Seriously!" Kaede looks up at the ceiling, hands clenching and unclenching as she swallows repeatedly. You can see the shimmery tears in her eyes as she tries her very best to not give in. "Why would you blame yourself for that?"

"...Because she blames herself for her sisters death," Shuichi says hesitantly, "on that night we spoke, you said something that I couldn't quite understand... you said you failed her and that you needed to protect everyone else. You also..." he trails off, looking away somewhere before fiercly looking into your eyes, "you said you expect yourself to do better,"

_Yes, thats correct. I have to do better. I couldn't... I couldn't protect—_

You suck in a breath, ready to compose yourself before it crashes down on you again. your face feels sticky and wet, you feel hot and vaguely nauseous. All the worst things about crying are happening to your right now. Your nose is blocked, so it makes an obnoxious sniffing noise making you have to breathe through your mouth to avoid it.

"I'm not really sure why you would blame yourself for another persons death," Kiibo looks at his hand, an uneasy expression on his face, "if you wish to tell us more, please do,"

You hate how you must look right now. You hate that after all your work to keep your image perfect, strong and supportive it's fallen to pieces. It's shattered just like the flashback lights. Is this karma? No, you don't think so.

It's just you not being able to keep it to yourself anymore. You need a release. It's been bottled up for far too long. That much is obvious by how many tears are accumulated. Your tears are yet to stop, chest still heaving as you hiccup loudly.

"I'm not sure she can talk yet, even if she wanted to," Rantaro tells Kiibo, he drops his arms and gives you a kind look, "Do you want us here (Name)? Or would you prefer to be alone? Nod for us staying, shake your head for us to leave,"

You swallow, readying your voice to work. But then you actually have no idea what to say. What do you want? Do you want to be around people, or would you prefer to vent your emotions alone?

Well, you'd prefer to be alone. But at this point its a little late, you're sure by leaving it'll just make them pity you even more. And... is it really so bad to want some people around when youre broken? Its... safe, its calming. You wish you could've felt this before, this feeling of being seen. As much as its scary it also provides comfort.

"I... C-can you um..." you wipe at your eyes, clearing your throat, "stay here?"

"Sure," Kaede gives you a soft smile.

"Oh boo-hoo, why are you crying?" Kokichi rolls his eyes, "You're just trying to make us feel sorry for you so that when you become the blackened you'll manage to graduate and kill us all!"

You fainlty hear a ' _whap_ ' noise, Kokichi exclaims in pain and rubs at the back of his head. You see Rantaro next to him, hand still in the air. Kokichi pouts. It obviously wasnt hard, so that makes you feel a little better.

"Don't listen to a word that despicable retrograde (Name)!" Tenko beseeches you, "Everything he says is a rotten lie!"

_Despicable retrograde? That's... new?_

"Hey... why are you all so worried about pathetic (Name)-?" Kokichi begins expressionlessly.

_Ouch._

"Pathetic? Look at yourself Kokichi," Shuichi objects.

"...what?"

"(Name) always has us by her side, see?" Shuichi gestures around, "But nobody wants to be around you." He hardens his gaze at Kokichi, calmly saying: "You're alone, Kokichi. And you always will be."

_Oh. thats... really harsh. I'm not saying he didnt need telling off, but..._ you exhale. At Shuichi's words, it really does show how little your classmates want to be near Kokichi, he stands at the back with at least a metre between him and the closest person. It makes him seem smaller, and alone.

"Are you talking about friends?" Kokichi tilts his head, "Because theyre not ente-" he blanks and shakes his head, "Aw man, I'm bored. Well, I'll tell you this much..." his expression darkens and he raises his hand into the air, eyes almost glowing, "The one who will win this game... is me!"

After he spits those words he leaves, not even going to his dorm. The dormitory building's doors slam shut as he leaves. You don't try to hide that you're watching him.

"What is his problem?" Kaede shakes her head, lost for a reason why he's acting this way.

"I wonder if his attacks on (Name) are due to their conflicts of interest," Kiibo says aloud, "Kokichi acts as if he is trying to draw us apart, initially he seemed happy to be around (Name) and Shuichi. It is as if he has completely changed." He looks thoughtful, then shakes his head, "Or... I am completely wrong. Kokichi is someone I am yet to understand,"

_Same... here._ You can remeber thinking about how Kokichi is an enigma, a puzzle you can't seem to solve.

...Should you really be thinking of a human like that? Why would you objectify a living, breathing and thinking person? But the past remains the same, you still considered him as something to ' _figure out_ ' and thats that. You can't change your previous actions and thoughts, but you can change what you do now.

You are certain of one thing though; he's doing this on purpose. He's acting as an antagonist. You have no idea why, you don't know what he has to _gain_ from that. But knowing him, he has a clearly thought out plan. If only... you could find out what it is... No, don't think like that. You're changing, remeber?

If only he was comfortable enough around you to reveal it himself. That't better.

"Anyway, he isn't relevant right now." Tenko waves her hand, dismissing Kokichi as unimportant, "I want to know more about why you feel sad and guilty?!"

"..." you look away to the side, regretting your choice of having them stay.

But they would've asked you at some point, no matter what your choice was. So, sooner is better than later, right? Oh, how you could convince yourself that that is true.

"I'm not sure of what exactly happened..." you begin, memories flashing past as you close your eyes, "But somehow... somehow I killed my sister,"

"How can you be sure thats what happened when you don't remeber every detail?" Shuichi asks, trying to be a voice of reason.

"Look, I dont know _why_ I feel this way," you say stiffly, gripping your clothes tightly, "I dont _want_ to feel this way. All I know is that I _do_ feel this way,"

There is silence as a reply. There isn't much they can actually say, anyway. You don't blame them for being unprepared for how much youre dumping on them.

"I remember hearing my mother cry when she thought I couldn't hear," you continue, eyes blankly staring into space, "She wouldn't eat, wouldn't drink. I dont think she even slept. She just cried and cried and cried,"

"And you didn't?" Kaede inputs quietly.

You can't tell if it's an actual question, or a statement. Is she asking if you never cried, or is she saying something else?

"I... didn't. At least, not enough," you sigh, loosening your shoulders, "I know you're all concerned about me, and I appreciate that. But could I please just get some sleep?"

"That is... agreeable," Kiibo nods.

"Should Gonta carry (Name) up stairs then?" Gonta blinks innocently.

"No way." Tenko hisses, "I'll do it,"

"Woah, okay then," Rantaro puts his arms up, trying to ease the tension.

"Thank you all," you send them a small smile, "I'm sorry you have to deal with me,"

"Wouldn't change it for anything," Kaede assures.

Tenko manages to get her arm under your legs and the other beneath your arms. She effortlessly picks you up and you're once again suspended in the air by one of your classmates. While it's slightly strange, at least you're more comfortable with Tenko.

"Goodnight," you call over Tenko's shoulder.

Everyone replies with some sort of wishing you well, a few tired smiles on their lips. Each one goes to their rooms, no doubt to collapse on the beds and sleep.

Its only when you reach your room do you realise you don't have the key.

"Uh, I um... don't have a key anymore," you stammer.

You hate that you've made Tenko carry you up here, and now you're inconveincing her even more.

"Oh thats right!" She exclaims, "Your jacket and everything is in Miu's lab!"

"Y-you... if you could take me back to my wheelchair I can go get it.... I'll just sleep there." Trying to think of a way to fix this, but nothing comes to mimd.

"You don't really want to go there, do you?" she replies without missing a beat, "What if you just sleep in my dorm?"

"Umm, if I can sleep on a chair then yes, thats... fine." you have to agree, even if you dont want to.

Because you're certain she would run all the way into just to get your key, which you don't want ber to bother with.

"Oh my gosh!" Kaede exclaims, yanking her dorm door open wildly, " _I_ have your dorm key!"

She bolts up the stairs and unlocks the door, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry, I've had it on me for a while," she admits nervously.

"Well, I'm really thankful you did," you tell her.

"Aw, no sleepover!" Tenko pouts, carefully entering the room so your legs don't hit the doorframe.

"Sleepover?" Kaede mummbles, "I haven't had one for _ages_..."

Tenko places you on the bed. You already feel more comfortable by being in your dorm room, you can lock the door and feel safe. You can sleep without worrying about being killed.

"Why don't we organise one then?" You suggest.

It'd be your first. Isn't that so very sad?

"That'd be fun!" Kaede trills, clasping her hands together, "Ooh we could play games and stay up late!"

"Yes!" Tenko agrees, "The girls can all play together and-!"

"We'd probably have the boys there, too,"

"..."

"Alright, goodnight,"

"Goodnight again, thank you for carrying me, Tenko," you begin taking your shoes off, "Thank you for bringing the key, Kaede,"

They both shrug it off, leaving the room whilst they talk about the sleepover.

You kind of wish you never brought it up, but alas it's too late now. As you struggle with the zipper on your boots, it dawns on you how much has changed in only a few days.


	29. Reconcile and Recuperate

Trying to sleep is a feat that you won't be accomplishing any time soon. Your mind is buzzing, thoughts going into overdrive. Your lack of exercise means you aren't tired; you're most certainly _mentally_ drained but at this point it isn't enough to make you ' _sleepy_ '.

You're positively exhausted, as you admitted earlier. Which is frustrsting you to no end. How can you feel like this and yet, you can't sleep? It's possible that your mind is still racing from the reveals of earlier, the culprit and your own emotions.

You also have another issue to deal with. The tingling sensation of pain is continually running up and down your nerves. Your right arm is the main cause, your shoulder still feels... _weird_ , like it's been placed in the wrong spot. Also the mental image of your arm just... _dangling_ at such an odd angle keeps coming to mind and making you feel sick. There's also a mild headache resting in your mind, coming and going in waves.

All in all, sleep is not your friend tonight. Ah, if it even is night anymore. You have no idea how long you've been lying here. It could be the middle of the day and you'd have no idea. It's possible that the morning announcement came on and you didn't even hear it.

Oh, but your friends would've come and got you. That's one thing that's impossible to have missed. Especially with someone so determined as Kaede. She wouldn't allow you to lay in bed all day, unless you specifically needed for recovery or... something.

Your thoughts are so mixed up.

You shift, being careful to avoid putting any pressure on your right arm. You stare at it, wondering how long it takes for the cast to be removed. You should really learn more about injuries and medical procedures. That's... definitely something you should concern yourself with more.

A weightless feeling stops you from moving. You swear you can hear voices, tapping and... something else. It seems familiar, it sounds so familiar.

The monitor switches on, alerting you that it is infact a new day and you've been laying there the whole night.

"Uh...um, rise and... shine ursine," Momophonie and Monotaro chorus, trembling.

"Its going to be another beeee-yutiful day!" Monokuma jumps infromt of the screen, "Don't forget to kill kill kill until your heart is content!"

You don't fuss yourself with them anymore, easing out of the bed, stretching out your arms, wincing as you move your right. You stop halfway and just reach out with your left, yawning. Subconsciously you reach to smooth out your jacket, then halt.

Knocks rap on the door in a tune, making you shake your head with a smile. Only one person that could be.

You place your feet on the floor tentatively, pushing yourself up with your arm. Your knees try to buckle, but you catch yourself by leaning on the wall. Slowly you approach the door and open it.

"Good morning!" Kaede smiles with her eyes closed, a hand on her chest, "I have some news,"

You squint at her, questioning how on earth shes so chipper after yesterday. Its more likely shes doing this just for you.

"Morning," you reply, stiffling another yawn, "What news do you have for me?"

"We all met up last night and talked, it's been decided we'll move you around from one person to another at a designated time," Kaede continues, holding out a piece of paper, "This way we can make sure you don't do anything reckless and stop you from injuring yourself. Along with, y'know, spending time with you!"

You blankly stare at her, "Kaede, have you seriously implemented bodygaurds for me?"

She tilts her head, blinking before her eyes widen and she laughs.

"Ah, I didn't think of that, but I guess I have," she grins, "Anyway, I get to spend time with you first,"

"...You rigged it." you deadpan.

She doesn't answer, but her growing smile is sufficient. You feel the corners of your lips twitch, trying to form a smile. But it fades as you remember the events of yesterday.

"Let me... get a new jacket," you say, grasping everything as you make your way over to where the spare clothes are.

But Kaede quickly stops you and grabs one, "Here,"

She opens it, helping you pull your arm through it. Your left arm just sits out of the sleeve, it seeming too daunting to push through. Then she directs you out of the room.

"I brought us a snack for breakfast," she holds an (apple/banana/plum/peach) out for you, you take it and apprehensively bite into it.

_Snack, for breakfast? Not sure that's how it works but alright._

"I was thinking... how about I teach you some piano?" She crosses her arms and looks to the side, "The great Kaede Akamatsu can teach anyone!" She points her finger at the ceiling, "...Just kidding about the ' _great_ ' part,"

"I'd love to learn, I'm just not sure how much of a capable student I will be," you admit, glancing down at your cast.

You never will adapt to it. Hopefully it can come off soon.

"Ah, it doesn't matter, we can just have some fun!" She pumps her arms, then her eyes wander away as she thinks. "Monokuma's morning announcement is gross... why can't we just leave and _not_ kill?" her expression sours as she screws up her nose.

"...It's likely just to freak us out," you wave away her worries.

At that thought your eyes jump over to the disc still on your table. It's been there for such a long time, you really don't know if you'll ever see what it contains. It would be a good idea to find out, but where would you even do that?

"Alrighty! Lets go!" Kaede holds out her arm, allowing you to use her as support.

When you get to the stairs she turns around, going down a step backwards.

"H-hey Kaede, that's dangerous..." you stammer, knowing shes trying to help you but scared you'll fall on her and cause her to get hurt.

You cannot allow her to injure herself taking care of you. You simply will not let that happen...!

"Don't lecture me on dangerous activites," she huffs, narrowing her eyes at you, "If you're allowed to do them, why can't I?"

"It's different!"

"No, it is not,"

"...Fine." you mutter, placing your hand and cast on her shoulders, you slowly begin down the steps all whilst looking straight down, "I said I was sorry..."

"I know," she nods, wrapping an arm around your waist and the other under your right arm.

Silent after that, you reach the bottom. Kaede must have moved the wheelchair, since it is right next to the stairwell. She guides you into it and claps her hands.

"Great job!"

"...I did nothing," you go to rub your arm, but stiffen at the cast.

"You're here and that's enough," she easily worms her way under your skin.

Each time you make even a slightly self deprecating comment she shoots it down with an eaually enthusiastic response. She just won't allow the comments.

She hums as she pushes you out of the dorm building. The sunlight hitting your skin is another welcomed feeling. Kaede makes you feel wanted, she really does. Its a bit selfish, but you love it. Each time shes lifted your spirits comes to mind.

_I... have to do better. I promise I'll try to do better from now on. I won't let Kaede do all the work._

You consider leaving the fruits pit outside, wondering if it will decompose. You have no idea where the bins inside even lead to, surely nature will do its thing?

_Hmm, but this isn't nature is it?_

You hold onto it for now.

"I don't know if I ever thanked you," you say, looking up at the sky, "you've always helped me out, always supported me. Did I really say nothing to thank you?"

She makes a small angry noise, "Hey! You may not have thanked me with words, but you always helped me out, your actions are enough,"

"..." you turn your eyes down, biting on your lip, "Do you.. do you really want me around? I find it impossible to think that someone... wants me to be alive,"

"What!" Kaede halts, moving around to face you and she kneels down, "Who on earth gave you the idea that... you should be gone?"

"Nobody... ever directly said it to me." You feel your heart skip a beat, unsure why you're asking her this.

You haven't really had any memories about someone telling you go... y'know, _die_. Something happened to your sister, thats all... right? How does that correlate to feeling so useless? Like you aren't worthy?

When you try to remember nothing happens, it's gone, missing.

Blank. Blanks. Just blank spots. There's flashes of a door, and your hands banging against it, irritation. Then blurry scenes of panic, blood, the banging turning to pounding and screams filling your lungs.

_Blood_. Incoherent words. Pounding. _Blood_.

You suck in air. Tears collecting in your eyes as you struggle for breath. The air seems too thick to inhale, almost like trying to use soup as oxygen. You feel heavy, sinking down into the chair.

"Hey hey, what's happening?! Kaede places her hands on your shoulders, "Its alright. Its okay! I'm here, please look into my eyes!"

You look up at her, blinking furiously, chest heaving, trying to get the vital oxygen into your lungs. Your hands shake as Kaede moves her hands from your shoulders to grasp yours.

She never wavers, doesn't even seem to blink as she repeats her command, "Look at me, don't think about anything but me. What colour are my eyes?"

Her warm hands wrap around yours, you vaguely feel how soft they are as she begins to trace her finger along your palm. You huff and huff, sucking in air as you try to stabilise your shaky world.

"Yo...your eyes are... pin-pink?" you squint, trying to clear your view.

"Yep!" she nods, "do you know what colour your eyes are?"

You freeze up. You've barely taken note of what colour your eyes are, let alone any other features you have. You could have different coloured eyes for all you know. Ah, but you don't, right?

"...um, (Eye colour)?" you guess, hoping thats correct.

"Mhmm," she hums, "okay, do you remeber the name of the song I played when you were in Miu's lab?"

"... Clair de lune?"

"Correct!" she puts her hands in the air, proudly smiling at you, "Now, are you feeling alright?"

You seem to be breathing normally again. The air isn't so thick and you don't seem to be shaking. You nod slowly.

"Cool cool," she gives you one final smile before moving behind you and beginning to push.

Your heart is still beating faster than normal, although you could almost label this as the normal with how often it occurs.

After a few more deep breathes you're collected enough to speak, "Kaede... You know that you don't always have to put others first, right?"

"H-huh?"

You close your eyes, "Sometimes you _have_ to put yourself first. If you're always looking out for everyone else... you'll burn out,"

"Pshaw!" she laughs nevously, "I look after myself!"

"Not enough," you argue, "Also, if you think in the present too much then you'll just hurt yourself _and_ others. Please, don't fuss over me so much, I feel like you're constantly taking care of me,"

"I-I am not!" she stammers, "I'm just-! Looking out for everyone... that's all,"

"I know you are," you reach back with your left hand and place it over hers, "And you're such an incredible friend, I... I um... I love you, and I want you to be safe and happy,"

"Wh-wha-Huh?" her hand trembles beneath yours, "Bu-"

"Nope! Don't argue!" you raise your voice above hers, "That's final,"

"Then you should do the same! Geez, lecturing me on something _you_ don't even do!" she mumbles, but you don't doubt a small smile rests on her lips.

When you finally arrive at Kaede's Ultimate room, she moves you next to the piano. She sits down on the chair beside you before jumping up quickly.

"Oh! I forgot to get the medication," she exclaims, slapping her forehead, "I'll be right back! Scream if anyone suspicious comes here!"

"Sure..." you say to nobody as she runs from the room.

You do have to admit that the pain has gradually been getting worse. It may be the main reason you weren't able to sleep. You reach out for the piano, pressing down on a key. It sounds throughout the room, sounding lonely without any accompanying noise.

You choose not to mess around with the piano anymore. Remebering the piece of paper Kaede handed to you, taking it from your pockets and unfolding it carefully. You smooth it out against your lap and begin reading it.

_Kaede Akamatsu - 7 through to 10 - Ultimate Pianist's room_

_Tenko Chabashira - 10 through to 1 - Undecided_

_Lunch at 1_

_Shuichi Saihara - 2 through to 5 - Investigating new grounds_

_Gonta Gokuhara - 5 through to 9 - Ultimate Entomologist's room_

_Dinner at 6_

_10 Beddie bye time :)_

You laugh at the small scribbled face at the bottom, suspecting it was Kaede's work. You can't keep a small smile off your face as you turn the page and contiue reading.

_Tsumugi Shirogane - 7 through to 10 - Ultimate Designer's room_

You screw up your nose. You're already dreading tomorrow now. There is absolutely nothing against Tsumugi, quite the contrary. She interests you, especially with you considering her as the mastermind for a while there. But you've put that on hold, for now you!d just like to learn more about your classmates.

But you do not wat to enter your ultimate room. Ever. Ever again. That place gives you the creeps.

_Rantaro Amami - 10 through to 1 - Undecided_

_Lunch at 1_

_K1-B0 - 2 through to 5 - Ultimate Robot's lab_

Ah, it would be nice to see his lab. It sounds pretty interesting, in all honesty. What type of things will be in a robot's room?

_Kokichi Oma - 5 through to 9 - Uncooperative_

You frown. By the looks of things, it doesn't seem like he wants to be with you. You understand, afterall you've been acting strange. It's been a strange... few days. But he also directly attacked you, didn't he? So there's unease on both sides.

The way the schedule is designed really impresses you but also exhausts you by simply looking at it. It's going to be a busy few days, and you assume that the list will repeat itself after tomorrow, or it will be recreated with a different layout.

You grimace, cradling your right arm. It has begun to throb, not in a stinging way, but it is very sharp and is getting worse by the second.

_It hurts it hurts it hurts! Why does everything hurt? Why am I always getting hurt?_

You shake your head, gritting your teeth and holding your head in your hand. You lean forwards so that you're almost touching your knees. The same pose you instinctively got into the day witn Rantaro. Ah, will someone come rescue you like that again?

The tapping of feet approach, a crinkling noise as they get closer. They come right next to you and bend down.

"Alright, you have to take these," Kaede says, lifting your head up, "I'm sorry to be so foreful, but you must take them!"

Without much thought of what is occuring you swallow the tablets. Too focused on the pain more than anything else. You barely recognise that you've swallowed them or that Kaede had water.

"I hate that you always seem to be the one getting hurt," Kaede sighs, sitting down on the piano bench and folding her hands in her lap.

It's strange to be told that, it would make you laugh but right now you're preoccupied. She isn't wrong, you _are_ always getting hurt. But it's just because of your recklessness. You probably should tone it down, after all, if you want to save your friends it won't be any use if you're injured.

Ah, but its too late for that. You need to recover before you can do anything.

_Three weeks... That's such a long time._ You try to recall who told you that three weeks was the shortest recovery...? _Who_?

You swallow, slowly lifting your head up. The pain has dulled, whatever medication you took is strong stuff. It works quickly and stops excruciating pain. Pretty useful, if a little risky.

"I think... I think I can play now," you say, "Although, I only have one hand,"

"That's fine!" Kaede proclaims, "Now then... place your hand on these three keys,"

She directs your hand onto them, pressing it down gently so the keys all sound. She moves your hand up the piano and onto another set of three. She tells you to press down on them in beats of four.

You begin doing as she says. As you play the six keys repeatedly, Kaede exhales and flexes her wrist before placing her own hands over the piano lower down. She begins to tap away, keeping in sync with your own beat. The higher and lower pitches merge together, forming a song.

You close your eyes, able to move your hand along without looking. Now you can just listen... and relax. Knowing you have helped create such a beautiful and intricate sound makes you happy.

Kaede slows down, and you try to mimic her pace. She leads up to the end of the song, letting the final note ring out. She retracts her hands and clasps them together, beaming.

"That was brilliant!" She enthuses, "We could totally put on a show!"

"For who?" you shake your head, "You were the one who did all the work,"

"It was a joint effort," she insists, "If we kept practicing we could even play for a king!"

You scoff, "No king wants to listen to that,"

"...You sure? I once played for a king," she reveals, looking way too nonchalant about it, "He didn't look like a king, more like your average Joe,"

"H-hu-what?" you stammer, watching her face closely for any tells that she may be lying.

"Anyway... When we get out of here..." so _now_ she turns sheepish, "we should continue playing piano together... so then we can keep growing together." she sucks in a breath and a smile sweeps across her face, "I love seeing the expressions people make when they're enjoying themselves. That's why I play piano... To see the smiles on everyone's faces. And that's why we need to expose the mastermind and end this dumb killing game! So we can smile with everyone else!"

You tilt your head, thoughts racing. _I haven't... even thought about getting out of here. I've never thought about what I'll do when we leave. I don't think I want to go back home and continue living my old life. I want... to spend my life with my friends._

"Yeah, let's," you hum.

Her smile is warm and comforting, the room is quiet and peacful. You wouldn't change a thing.

"Oh geez!" she suddenly exclaims, "I need to get you over to Tenko now,"

She stands up and hurriedly pushes you out of the room , not sparing a second glance back.

"What? How is it 10 already?!" you blurt.

Kaede laughs, mirthful, "I have no idea!"

You grew a lot closer to Kaede today.

* * *

"I'm... I am... so sorry... we're late," Kaede pants, having run the whole way. She wheezes, cringing as she clutches her stomach, obviously having a stitch or cramp.

If only you could walk, then she wouldn't be exhausted and in pain.

"Its okay," Tenko says, expression giving away that it is _not_ okay at _all_ , "It gave me time to think of what we could do,"

"Haah..." Kaede huffs, wiping sweat from her brow, "I'll... leave you to it. Here's the medication,"

Tenko takes the bag from her, peering at the jars contained in it. She nods to acknowledge Kaede leaving, sending her off with a small smile and wave.

"Tenko thought we could go searching for my Ultimate room," she announces, holding her hand out and smiling., "It's possible it's been opened after the trial!"

_She's always in some sort of aggressive stance... Will she ever let her guard down? Or is this just... her?_

"Alright," you say, barely finishing speaking as Tenko begins pushing the wheelchair.

You hold on for dear life, not liking how fast she's going. She is going much faster than kaede ever was, it's by far the fastest you've gone in the wheelchair, possibly ever.

As you approach the door she yells, "Could you stick your legs out so we don't have to stop?"

"What-!? No!" you yelp, fearing she _may_ just use you to open the door anyway.

You close your eyes, bracing for impact. She screeches to a halt just before you collide with the door. You open one eye, then the other as you sigh in relief.

She yanks open the door, then shes back to pushing you at the speed of light. The air whips at your face, making your eyes water as you try to see what she is doing. She stops at a new building, seemingly pleased with herself.

"How... did you know it would be here?" you ask, looking up at the intimidating structure.

"Well... the Monokubs handed out the objects after the trial..." she explains, pushing her fingers together nervously, "You were asleep... I'm sorry I forgot to tell you!"

"It's really fine, Tenko," you smile halfheartedly.

She brings you inside, gawking at it.

You look around, theres a large area in the middle of the room which you assume is used for fighting. A large purple banner is at the back, hanging from the wall. There are platforms being held up by chains and practice dummies placed around the room. There's also another chest, likely containing the flashback light.

Its a huge room, one of the largest Ultimate labs you've seen so far.

"Aaa!" Tenko squeals, eyes closed and mouth upturned in a large smile, her hands in fists as she excitedly exclaims, "Its perfect! Now I can practice with (Name) and-and... Angie and Himiko..."

She slumps quickly.

"Sorry Tenko, for now you'll have to deal with just me," you say, "although even I can't do much just yet!" you laugh scornfully, not forgetting how weak your legs have been the past few times you've tried to use them.

"Then, what if Tenko helps (Name) to become stronger?" She readily moves on, "we can train together, then when we escape I'll introduce you to Master!"

"Master?" you question, fiddling with your jacket, "I didn't know you had a Master,"

"Yes! Master and I are heroes of justice!" she moves about enthusiastically, energy never lacking, "We wear masks to disguise ourselves. We serve to save!"

You really didn't expect this, at all. You're receiving one shock after the other.

"Isn't... that kind of like a vigilante?" you cup your cheek, furrowing your brows with a small smile, "Don't you get in trouble with the police or something?"

"..." she blanks, "Well, we help old women carry their belongings and children cross the street, too..."

"' _Too_ '?" you push.

"I caught a theif the other day," she nervously admits, pushing her fingers together, "I suppose we could get in _some_ trouble... But that doesn't matter!" she recovers, back to posing, "As Neo-akidist's we help those who need helping!"

You nod, deciding not to talk any further about her questionable activities. You don't doubt that she has indeed been doing good things, you really just hope she won't get in trouble.

_I can imagine some poor guy trying to tell her legally she shouldn't be catching thieves,_ you muse to yourself, _then Tenko retaliating and calling him a degenerate. What if... Shuichi had to trail her?_

You laugh loudly, shocking yourself at the outburst. Then clear your throat, trying to cover it all up with a cough.

"One of the best things is to see girls laughing," Tenko nods approvingly, somehow discerning what actually happened, "That's why Master and I help heartbroken girls after a degenerate has broken up with them,"

You hum, "Is your Master... a uh... guy?"

Tenko freezes, "..." she goes slack jawed, eyes open but unseeing.

"......" she throws her hands up, "AHHHH! YOU'RE RIGHT!" she screeches, "Master... Master is a degenerate too!"

"Hey, Tenko, calm down!" you grab her arm, pulling her attention down to you, "You respect him still, right?"

"Of... of course I do..." she says in uncertainty, "Master is the... one who taught me at the temple... ' _He_ ' eugh... helped me control my emotions," she finally settles down, breathing out deeply.

"Exactly, he helped you," you nod, "that means some guys are good, _right_?"

She screws up her nose, mouth contorting into a strange position, "Maybe."

"Anyway, never mind that," you sigh, knowing your attempts are futile, "How did he help you with your emotions? That sounds pretty interesting,"

"It-It is," she begins to recover, "my parents always likened me to a volcano that would explode and have meltdowns, so they sent me away to get them under control,"

_Explosive meltdowns, huh? She must have been really bad back then. But I think she's fine just the way she is._

"I must master Neo-Akido so that I can surpass Master..." she closes her eyes dramatically, "Thank you for helping me realise that,"

"I uh... didn't do anything," you admit, cringing slightly.

"No thats wrong!" she almost shouts, bending and leaning closer to your face as she looks deeply into your eyes, "You do _so_ much! You're always helping me to understand things and you solve every case!"

"I think Shuichi does most of that, actually..."

"Huh? Don't bring him into this!" she exclaims, eyebrows scrunching together in frustration, "You always do this: avoid talking about yourself! I wish you could understand how important you are to me, because... um... because..." she stumbles away, pushing her fingers together as her face turns bright red, "Well... the specifics don't matter,"

She grins again, a more confident energy radiating from her, "But you're important to me, and that won't ever change!"

You just blink up at her for a while, then lower your head and smile at the ground, "Um... I'm happy to know that..."

"Oh, I just noticed," She adds, turning to the chest, "I wonder what this is, it certainly has no use in Neo-Akido!" she pads silently towards it, opening it and taking he flashback light out, "Woah! One of these!"

"Oh, I haven't... seen one of those forever, ha..." you say, trying to think of a way to take it from her, "Would I be able to hold onto it? Next time we're all together I'll show everyone,"

"Hm? Oh sure!" She bounds towards you, handing it over easily. "I think my time with you is over," she sighs, "Next time we _will_ fight, I will teach you the ways of Neo-Akido!" she gushes.

You feel exhausted just from watching her, eyes ready to shut. Instead, you yawn.

"Right, sounds fun," you agree as she once again takes control of the wheelchair.

Trying to go unnoticed, you place the light inside your jackets pocket then shuffle, tightly gripping the armrests in expectation. Eyes looking straight ahead, afraid but determined.

_Let's do this._

You grew a lot closer to Tenko today.

* * *

It's no surprise that you have to repeatedly wipe your eyes afterwards, feeling like you could swallow a litre of water in one go due to your dry throat.

The kitchen is empty, but the dining hall is not. Kaede stands at the table, eyebrows creased but when you and Tenko arrive she instantly looks relieved. Shuichi is also there, looking like he's already eaten. Shuichi and Kaede, together again. You haven't seen them together for a while, so you're just glad its back to normal.

There was a time you were envious.

"You're late!" Kaede points out, huffing as she crosses her arms.

"You were late too!" Tenko comments, "It's not like it matters if (Name) spends less time with a degener-um... _him_ anyway, If I had it my way I wouldn't allow it in the first place,"

"Tenko, please," you implore her to calm down.

She grumbles but drops it.

Thankfully you can finally get rid of the fruit core. You drop it into the bin.

"Well, there were some leftovers from yesterday, I know it isn't fresh but I reheated it and pretty much everyone else has eaten their share," Kaede explains, disappearing into the kitchen and returning with a plate, "I hope it's alright..."

"It's fine, I don't expect to have fresh food everyday," you wave your hand around, "I actually wish you didn't have to worry about me..."

"Nope, I like caring for you." Kaede places the plate on the table.

"Hnng, does (Name) really have to sit next to a degen...Shuichi?" Tenko grimaces, eyes having zeroed in on the plate being place directly next to Shuichi.

"I'm... not going to do anything...?" Shuichi mumbles, fidgety.

You roll yourself over, feeling very low compared to the table, but you're just high enough to eat from it. Kaede hums a tune and Tenko goes into the kitchen, making herself food. Overall, very calming.

When you finish eating, Kaede takes the plate before you can do anything, "Ah-ah-ah, you're off to explore with Shuichi, let me do something for you," she wags her finger and enters the kitchen.

"Well... shall we be off then?" You initiate the conversation with Shuichi, unsure how to approach the situation.

"Sure," he stands up, eyes darting around the room as he shuffles behind you to guide the wheelchair.

"Oh, it's fine, I really should do it," you swat away his hands and turn the wheels backwards to get away from the table.

Kaede rushes into the room, handing Shuichi the medication bag, "It was... difficult to get these off Tenko, she needs more pain killers in an hours time,"

Tenko sprints into the dining room, furious, "I just don't feel comfortable about (Name) being alone with a degene-Him!"

Kaede prevents her from getting past, laughing as Tenko rages about regretting her decision to let you go.

"It was fun to spend time with you, Tenko!" you wave at her before leaving the room, Shuichi in tow. Then you wait for him to catch up, "I'll follow your lead,"

"Oh... right," his hand reaches up, then comes right back down.

Then the trek begins, to find new areas and chart mysterious lands. Or, you know, a school. A really weird school at that. The vines and overgrown walls are really... really strange. What is the point of them being here? If this really was a " _School for Gifted Juveniles_ " or whatever, why is it not being well kept?

As you walk, there's a spiralling stairwell. You both stop, minds processing the information. No sound is made as you analyse the it.

"Hmm?" You murmur, "This is new,"

_Well, yes._

"It is, I can go up and check it out first if you want?" Shuichi offers.

"Okay, sure." you nod.

He ascends, dissapearing from view quickly due to the curve. While you wait you tap on your cast, finding it's hollow but solid like sound soothing. When Shuichi comes back down, his expression is unreadable. But you can see his eyes slightly narrowed.

"It's... There's a locked door with an rocket ship symbol on it," he informs you.

That explains why he seems upset.

"I wonder why it's locked," you hum, placing your hand to your chin.

"That's because he's dead!" Monokuma announces, "Why does it need to be unlocked if the person its for is already gone bye-bye?"

"Oh, shut up," you frown at him, "Go away, we don't want you here!"

"Waa waa waa," he looks sad, "Okaaaay...."

You clear yout throat, "I'm really... sorry he has to say such blunt and horrible things,"

"It's not your fault," he shakes his head, eyes starting to shine again, "We'll... escape together and never have to deal with him again,"

"We will," you smile reassuringly.

_You liar._

Unspoken words are exchanged when you look at each other. Then he walks away from the stairwell, neither of you turn back. It leaves a sad little empty feeling, as if the room was supposed to be used and enjoyed. But the fact that it never will be... hurts.

It makes you wonder if there will be more rooms that will remain eternally locked, their owner never to step a foot in them because of their untimely demise. The ones that have been opened too, they'll be unused, their user gone and leaving them empty of life.

...Himiko's, Miu's, Korekiyo's, Angie's, Kaito's, Kirumi's, Ryoma's and Maki's... all there, _forgotten_.

Shuichi leads you up a hallway, where you know there are stairs. You try to think of ways to get up them, mind churning at the thought of having to rely on Shuichi to carry you up or something else. You're already sick of being so... so useless.

"Oh right," Shuichi stops walking, eyes wide in realisation, "The stairwell... might propose a problem,"

"I can try to walk," you suggest, seeing it finally come into view, "I really should get back on my own feet,"

"It's not a matter of whether you want to or not, it's more that you probably can't," Shuichi states, "Like I said before, the shortest time for recovery I've heard of was three weeks,"

"And it's been a week!" You point out, "Maybe if I just try to walk again, It'll work!"

He narrows his eyes at you, giving off a questioning expression. You meet his gaze with a determined one, trying to remain positive. Well, not that you're being spurred on by positive thoughts, more that you just want to stop forcing people to care for you.

"I'm not sure it's possible to do it all on your own," He disagrees.

"And I should listen to you about that?" you quirk an eyebrow, "Mr. Do it all Detective? You do realise you can rely on _us_ too, your friends. If you do everything yourself you'll just wear yourself out. I've still been pretty useless on the trials, so please let me help next time!"

You blink, then wave your hand around, "Uh! Not that I'm saying there will be any more trials! Just let me help in any way that I can!"

He smiles halfheartedly, "Thanks,"

"Now, the steps..." you look at them apprehensively.

"I'll help you," Shuichi sighs, giving in.

For a moment you see a flash of exhuastion. Of course he's exhausted. You're tired too, but Shuichi has been doing all the work in the class trials recently. You're proud to say that you didn't lose your cool in the last trial like you did in the one before. The memory still makes you cringe.

You edge closer to the steps, then use both elbows to lift yourself up. When you're too high for your right arm you solely rely on your left, stretching it out. Your legs are shaking, but they don't feel quite so weak. They do feel strange; since you haven't used them for so long.

"See, I can stand," you say, voice as wobbly as your legs. It takes considerable effort to take the first step forwards, quickly moving your arm onto the railing, "And now... I'm walking!"

You lift your leg, ready to make your way up the stairs. But as you place it, it buckles and you clutch the railing to catch yourself.

"Not really," Shuichi notes, moving beside you and wrapping your arm around his neck and his arm around your waist. "Alright, ready?"

_Uhhhh, as I'll ever be._

"Yes,"

It takes a while, but being able to lean onto Shuichi allows you to make it up the stairs. Then you have to walk down more coridors, up another flight of stairs, down more hallways and up the final flight of steps. When you reach the fourth floor, you both breathe out in relief.

Its a long winding coridor, only two doors become visible. Well, besides the bathrooms.

The next room opens easily, revealing a high tech atmosphere. A huge cube type object sits in the middle of the room, bright lights flashing on it. Cords and computers lay haphazardly around the room.

"Ooookay," you raise an eyebrow, "Miu totallty would've fitted in here,"

_Miu... Really would have belonged here.... and-_

_Her body is sitting in a chair, cords laying messily around the room. Her hands are reaching for her neck, face strained and purple. Eyes open and unseeing._

_Another victim_.

You swallow and blink, biting your lip as you cast your eyes downwards. You don't understand what these... thoughts are. Nor why they seem so realistic. But they sure do manage to freak you out.

"Shuichi, what sort of things do you do as a detective?" You inquire, it seems like an interesting topic.

"Ah well..." he holds his hand out with a sheepish grin, "My uncles agency is pretty popular, so we get a lot of cases. But most are small jobs like infidelity cases and background checks."

"You have to deal with all that?" you practically gasp, then cup your cheek and look down, "Yes... I suppose that seems normal. But isn't it a little... weird as a teenager to deal with those cases?"

"Yeah..." he meets your eyes with an awkward half-smile, "Honestly, there are times it gets pretty hard,"

_It must be difficult for him to be relied on for certain cases. I wonder if I could even manage to cope with the mental and emotional impact that'd have, not to mention the physical aspect of it all!_

He must take your thinking expression wrong, as his face heats up slightly and he shakes his head frantically, "But I would never do something so dishonest... N-never!"

_Oh, I must have been staring._ You blink and grin, "Sorry sorry, I didn't mean to make you panic! You definitely don't seem like the type of person to do that."

He averts his gaze, hand reaching up to his hair where he holds it somewhat awkwardly. If he wore a cap still, it'd make sense.

"Are there any other types of cases?

"Hmm, there _are_ runaways," he answers, placing a finger to his chin, "they'e rarely connected to crimes. Usually its harder after they're found." he regards you cooly, "We have to check up on the client and the runaway to see if everythings alright,"

Your inquisitive look must usher him to contiue, "It's not usually a detectives job, but it was my uncles policy. Which I agree with,"

_Ah, so he really is a '_ good _' detective! I can only image some of the runaway cases he's dealt with. What happenes if the client is a horrible person? The runaway must be put into protection._

"That's so irreproachable of you," you praise him, trying to make a clapping noise by tapping on your cast, "as expected of the wholesome detective, Shuichi Saihara!"

"Um ah-!" he flusters quickly.

"What should I ask next...?" you hum, trying to cross your arms, "What about this... How did you get involved in detective work?"

He clears his throat and the pink tinting on his cheeks fades, "It just sort of happened... I suppose I never mentioned that im living with my uncle and his wife,"

"You are? If I'm not prying... why is that?"

"Ah, no. There's no sad story behind it, my parents just went overseas," he replies, "They're... a little hands off in the parenting department."

"What? That's horrible," you frown, "Parents need to be there for their kids, why bother to have a child if you won't take care of them?"

He gives off a bitter smile, "Yeah..."

"Okay, this topic is a bit of a downer," you announce, "What was your first case?"

"First case...? I remember it," he nods, "I accepted it as my own, it was a classmate asking for help regarding her lost alligator,"

"..." you blank, "Excuse me?"

"Ah well, it was a miniture aligator, the type you can keep as a pet,"

_That's barely any better!_

"I researched alligator behaviour and prepared fo capture it," he explains, a tired expression flashing scross his face as he recalls the energy he lost, "I had to climb around mountains and swim up rivers... it was a lot of work,"

_...I suppose that's how he managed to do some pushups with Kaito and Maki. I wonder if we could begin doing that again? ...I only came once, and now half the members are gone. So I'm not sure how Shuichi would react._

"Shuichi... would you consider training at night again?" you ask, "I know it'll be a little weird without Kaito and Maki, but we could get everyone to come, too."

He thinks about it for a moment, a fleeting frown passes his face and you brace for refusal. "I think... We could organise it, but not quite yet." he gives you a tiny grin, "Unless you plan on skipping,"

You return his smile and roll your eyes, "Well, yes, I suppose it will have to wait. But I'm already getting stronger!" you nod wisely, "Never mind for now, did you find the alligator?"

"Yes, I did," he answers, "My classmate gave me some valentine chocolate as a reward, but I'm sure it was just as friends."

_Um... it might not have been._ You ignore the small stab of jealousy, deciding not to think too deeply about _why_ you just felt that.

"The world needs more detectives like you," you state, "Someone compassionate and incorruptible. If only everone was more like you," you breathe out a sigh, "Which is why I hope you'll continue to be the best detective out there. Of course, it's _your_ decision to remain as one,"

He casts his eyes down, "..." he then looks back up, meeting your eyes, "Thank you (Name). I'll never forget this moment. I'll be able to believe in myself and be proud of being a detective,"

_For that, I am extremely thankful._

_"_ Alright,"

You both smile for a moment, the room feeling much warmer than it did before. Then Shuichi's eyes widen as he remebers something.

"We might have to investigate another time," Shuichi cautions, "it took us a while to get here and we talked for a while, so-! Oh no!" he fumbles around, pulling out the medication and hurriedly getting two tablets out.

With no obvious water source you both look at each other. His eyes flash in thought, a strange expression covering his face. You cringe at the only option.

"Bathroom tap water...?" you mumble, already disgusted.

"I'm sure it's clean, its a new area so it might not even have been used yet?" Shuichi offers.

"That doesn't change the fact that _It.Is.Bathroom.Water_!" you shake your head.

"It's the only option," he points out, making your shoulder slump.

_Bathroom water._

You grew a lot closer to Shuichi today.

* * *

You manage the feat of entering the girls toilets without Shuchi, able to use the sink for support. Swallowing the tablets goes uneventfully, too. But you can't get the particular taste of unfiltered water out from your mouth.

Your lips are bent awkwardly, resting in a distasted expression as you leave the bathroom. He laughs before trying to cover it. You send him an unamused glare.

"It tastes... like chemicles," you reveal.

"I'm sorry I forgot to bring water," he says, positioning himself so that you can hold onto him again.

"Mm, It's not your fault," you disagree, "I need to begin thinking ahead,"

When you reach the wheelchair, your legs finally feel as if they could work normally. But for the sake of not wasting time, you sit down in it and begin making your way to Gonta's lab.

"Goodbye, Shuichi, it was fun," you wave with your cast, ignoring the slight pain.

"I enjoyed it too," he sends you off with a small smile, copying your wave.

Then you try to move as fast as possible. You idly wonder how the day has passed so quickly, it is now 5pm, one hour until dinner and 6 hours until bedtime. Ah, that is if you obey Kaede's list. Somehow it doesn't feel restrictive, it gives you a small sense of stability. With your days being so disorganised it's a nice change.

Gonta is standing outside his Ultimate lab, smiling as he sees you.

"Hello," you greet him, giving your arms a break from turning the wheels, "I've probably kept you waiting, sorry,"

"No no, Gonta only worried (Name) hurt," he scratches his cheek, "Gonta glad (Name) is not,"

He steps aside from the door, allowing you to enter. It's your first time in his room, so you gaze around at the place.

You feel dizziness descend upon you, making you shut your eyes.

_Gonta... strapped to a wooden log? There's a computer screen with a... chibi version of him also held down. Guns...? Wasps? Ahh, it's too hard to tell... All I know is that it's hot, so very hot. Flames are licking at the stake and they travel upwards-!_

You swallow harshly, clearing your mind of the image. That hasn't happened, that won't happen. Gonta is alive, breathing and all. You continue looking around the room.

It definitely seems more natural than the other rooms here. There are bug enclosures everywhere around the room, some of the inhabitants are visible while others... are not.

_Is that a good thing...?_

_Wait! The bugs missing... are they-?_

"Gonta, those enclosures eithout bugs in them..." you direct his attention to them, "...are they the ones we released outside?"

"Oh yes, some of them," he nods, placing his hand on his chest proudly.

_Well, that's cryptic and worrying._

"Actually, I haven't seen them for a while," you drum your fingers on your leg, "Hmm... What if we released some more?"

An unusual amount of enthusiasm flows through you at the notion. It's just like those few times where you acted strangely, like you're split into two parts. It hasn't happened for a very long time, so why did it just act up now...?

"Gonta suppose so," he looks thoughtful, "Gonta has been searching for more bug friends outside, but only friends are ones we let go,"

That's to be expected, this place isn't naturally occuring. Of course there wouldn't be any bugs, birds, animals or even native plants. It's all man made, constructed just for you and your classmates. Which... is a strange feeling, knowing that so much work went into this place when only seventeen people are here now.

_Were seventeen._

"Gonta did see something very small though," he bursts, eyes wide, "it was so small Gonta couldn't tell what it was, all Gonta know that it was flying," he frowns, it more of a pout considering how cute it is.

You shake your head, blinking your attention back into things that are not to do with attraction. No, no, we _don't_ go there.

"Where was it?" your heart is racing as you lean forward, eager to hear what he has to say.

The last time Gonta had something to show you, it was the escape tunnel. Which... isn't much of an escape. But it was still extremely important. Besides, if he mentioned it then surely it has some relevance. What else would by flying around but a bug?

There's always a more ominous answer, considering he doesn't think it was a bug. But surely it can't be anything else? What else could be so small?

"In dormitory," he answers, holding his hands out, "actually... Gonta saw something else, too,"

"Hmm? What was it?" your anticipation increases.

_Any informstion is useful. Any information is useful. Any imformation is useful!_

"Outside, in grass there was a rock with writing..." he shifts, looking concerned, "but... it made no sense..."

"Could you show it to me, please?" you ask, fidgeting in impatience.

"Yes! Gonta can escort (Name) like true gentleman!" he nods enthusiastically, then his expression changes.

You could call it a scary look, but there's no way he could scare you now.

"Um... y-y-your... your paw please," he holds out his arm.

You freeze, then as it dawns on you what he means you laugh quietly. "Do you mean hand, Gonta?"

"Oh... has Gonta already made mistake?" his eyes darken, smile wilting, "Gonta don't know how to be true gentleman..."

You put your left hand in his still outstretched one. You wrap your fingers around his hand, still shocked at the size difference.

"That's fine Gonta, because you're already nice, earnest and polite," you assure him, "All of those things make you a gentleman to me," you end your declaration with a smile.

"R-really?" he stutters, "Thank you! Gonta so happy to be called gentleman!"

* * *

Dinner is long forgotten as you allow Gonta to escort you outside. There's a huge height difference since you are much shorter than before, but if you stretch out your arm and Gonta leans over slightly you can both meet halfway. It works well enough.

In a thick patch of grass there is indeed a rock, letters scrambled across it. Just like he said, it makes absolutely no sense. You screw up your nose, trying to make out what it could mean.

On the note of figuring out writing... the book. In your jacket. It wasn't there. Where did it go, and who took it?

"That was futile," you sigh dejectedly, leaning back onto the wheelchair.

Your eyes go upwards, seeing the ' _sun_ ' setting. It casts a bright orange across the garden. The trees shine with the flashy colours, ' _clouds_ ' mirroring them. You reach your hand up, trying to grasp it. Your eyes gaze up at it for a while, mouth hanging open in fascination. You stop a yawn, lips twitching.

"I can't believe... I haven't come out here at sunset before," you breathe out, letting your arm drop back down.

"Gonta thinks it very pretty," he says, but he _definitely_ isn't looking at the same thing as you.

"I think... I want to stay out here for a while," you declare.

"What about dinner?" Gonta asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Mm, I'll just have a late one," you mumble, lifting yourself off the wheelchair and onto the grass below.

You breathe in its earthy smell, running your hand through its stems. Its been such a long time since you were able to go outside and actually enjoy the time there. The last was after the second trial, when you met with Kaito, Maki and Shuichi.

Two thirds of which are dead now. You cringe at the thought, memories splashing together and forming images of them dead.

You close your eyes, still in a sitting position.

You grew a lot closer to Gonta today.

* * *

"(Name), please wake up," Gonta's voice lulls you awake, "It late,"

Your eyes flutter open, the first thing in view Gonta's face. You take a second to evaluate your surroundings, The night sky is peaking behind Gonta, ' _stars_ ' twinkling. But more importantly, you are laying in his lap. You must have fallen asleep and slumped over.

Curse Gonta and his gentlemanliness.

You try to move, but sleep still holds its grip over you.

"Silly," Gonta smiles, shifting.

You barely feel yourself being picked up. The rest of the night is a blur, you vaguely remeber seeing the dormitory doors open, maybe some scattered talking. But the thing you recall most clearly is Gonta's eyes that shimmer brightly, competing with even the stars.


	30. Kindle and Alight

"Rise and Shine Ursine," the monitor switches on, waking you up.

You squint at it and blink. You do not remember coming back to your dorm, let alone getting into bed. There isn't even the lingering effects of dreaming, just blank spots where you must've fallen asleep.

You just... remember outside and Gonta.

It doesn't take an idiot to figure out what happened as feel yourself get flustered, memories rushing back. That must be your third...? time being carried by someone. How you wish you never fell asleep outside. But you do feel pretty energetic, unlike yesterday.

You quickly scurry out of bed and get in the shower, trying to wash away the embarassment. It's hard to have to stand, but if you lean against the walls it's possible. There's also your cast, which probably shouldn't be getting wet, the best you can offer is holding it away from the water.

There's no doubt today will be a little strange, for you and your classmates.

Then your legs are shaking, weak but stable enough to support you as you leave the bathroom. You lean on anything you can grasp to support them, just thankful you have _some_ independence back.

"Huh, what day is it?" Monotaro asks, still displayed on the screen, "I can't remeber,"

"Hawawawhaaat?" Monophonie exclaims, "Why can't you remember? Remembering is a vital part of life! Remembrance is like... super mega important to remember!"

"Oh shuddup," Monokuma jumps in front of them, taking over the announcement like yesterday, "If you can all gather together tonight at 8:30 in the gym that would make me very veeerry happy," his face goes red, "And don't forget to stab or poison or drown someone along the way!"

Your face twists into disgust, hating the new addition to the morning announcements. You never seem to be awake for the night ones, so your judgement is based solely on these. Then your jacket from yesterday attracts your attention as you recall the flashback light. You take it from the pocket and give it a meaninful glance before taking it into the bathroom and placing it in the sink, turning the tap on.

Hopefully that'll render it useless.

_So,_ your eyes land on the schedule, _Who am I going with today? I know I have Kiibo, Rantaro, Tsumugi and Kokichi, but not what order it was in._

_Well, Kokichi technically isn't even an option._

You pick it up to reread, eyes tracing over the letters.

Tsumugi Shirogane - 7 through to 10 - Ultimate Designers room

Rantaro Amami - 10 through to 1 - Undecided

Lunch at 1

K1-B0 - 2 through to 5 - Ultimate Robot's lab

Kokichi Oma - 5 through to 8 - Uncooperative

Well, you're going to have to decide what to do now, do you go find Tsumugi or wait for her to arrive? What do you do for Rantaro and Kokichi? You have no idea where Rantaro will be, let alone Kokichi. If you do go out of your way to find Kokichi, then who's to say he'd even want to spend time with you?

Your stomach churns, an uneasy feeling settling down upon you. You shiver, wrapping your arms around yourself; or at least _trying_ to.

"Ahhahhaha," Monokuma chuckles, paws on his stomach and head thrown back, "You reaaally _do_ look all scared up here alone,"

"What the hell do you want?" you snap, clenching and unclenching your left hand.

"Oh, did I give you the wrong impressiom?" he tilts his head, raising a paw to his chin, "I don't want anything from you at all! Quite the contrary actually..." his eye flashes ominously.

"...Well, I'm waiting," you swing your arm out, gesturing for him to continue.

"I'm kind of sad that you don't care about my feelings...." he looks at the floor, downcast, "I gave you the recording and you're yet to watch it! Do you know how _angry_ that makes me?" he growls, claw protruding from his paw.

"Frankly," you begin, scowling at him, "I do not _care_."

"Why haven't you watched it?!"

"Because it's probably a motive, and I have nothing to watch it on anyway!" you retort, stretching out your arm, "I don't plan to watch it _even_ if I find something to use,"

"Grr-!" he puts both arms in the air, mouth open angrily, "then I'll make you have to watch it!" He whips out a laptop, "Here, now you can watch it! And let me tell you something super important..." he drops his arms and remains expressionless, "You were never supposed to be here,"

A cold sensation runs through your chest. You clutch at your clothes, lip curling in anger. You've had enough of being told what you do isn't good enough, now you learn that your existence is a mistake?

_Shut up... Just stop it._

"Don't misunderstand," he continues, "I simply mean you were never supposed to be here, in this school, in this game. _You are not a participant,_ "

"H-huh? What?" you stammer, the hurt feeling has left, but it's now replaced by cold confusion, "What does that mean?"

"Upupupu, it's up to you to find out!" he farewells, leaving you alone again.

What on earth could that mean? Why aren't you meant to be here? Surely _nobody_ else is supposed to be here either if _you_ aren't?

Your eyes can't leave the disc, shiny in the dim light. Without another thought you turn the laptop on, blanking as there's a passcode. Fingers hovering in the air above the keyboard, racking your brain for anything that could be the password.

You type in ' _Danganronpa_ ' and roll your eyes when it instantly opens, then insert the disc, tapping on the table as you wait for it to load up.

The recording starts up, camera shaky and very unprofessional. Your eyes widen momentarily when you appear on the video. You watch as ' _you_ ' clear your throat and begin talking.

"So, this isn't _really_ an audition since I know I'm already in due to my... ' _special priveleges'_ ," the laugh that emits from your mouth unsettles you, causing goosebumps to spring up along your arms. "To escape being me; the game will let me do that. I have to ' _win_ ' f-f-" the recording skips over to the next part.

"My name is (Name), I want to be someone completely different, possibly someone bubbly and fun," fingers tap on your arms, eyes averted from the camera, "I'd like to di-di—" the recording freezes, glitchy effects overtaking the screen, "I'd like to win the game. I _have_ to win this game and escape." ' _you_ ' grin at the camera, the smile somewhere in between hurt and harsh.

The screen goes dark, leaving your skin crawling. You can't stop your hands from shaking as you close the laptop. Your thoughts are fast, leaving you feeling unsafe. There's an overwhelming sense of absolute horror and fear. Your stomach has dropped, no longer churning but the feeling of uncomfortableness remains.

_That can't have been me. That was not me. There's no way... There's no way! I can't-! Can't! Can't!_

You bring your hand to your face, looking at them as if they might reveal all your past secrets. Your past seems disgusting, you entered this game for damn fun! You wanted to join this game of betrayal, murder and death for _fun_.

_I'm disgusting. Disgusting disgusting disgusting—_

Soft knocking on the door disrupts your thoughts. You quickly shove the laptop under the bed, quickly moving to the door.

Tsumugi smiles when you open it, "Goodmorning!"

"Hello," you say warily, nerves on edge, "Sorry... I-I... I'm a little out of it today. Do you want to go?"

"Well... I'm assuming you haven't eaten breakfast," she hums, "niether have I. So we should do that first,"

Right. You've barely eaten. Hmm, when did you last eat? Was it yesterday at lunch? It must have been.

You're hungry, that's for sure. But the sick feeling from moments before hasn't dispersed, it still wraps tightly around your chest, constricting your stomach. Eating is at the very bottom of your priority list.

"I suppose we should," you finally agree.

"You're... out of the wheelchair?" she looks you up and down, "I was rather hoping you could fulfil my desires..." she sighs, the trailing ending leaves it open, making you laugh nervously.

"Uh... what does that mean exactly?" you grin sheepishly, folding your arms as she leads you to the stairs.

"Oh, nothing," she readjusts her glasses, "It would have been simply amazing if I could have used you as a model," her voice drops, "Hm hm, this is plain despairing,"

She offers you help down the stairs, which you hesitantly accept. Your legs have already begun to hurt from using them.

"You must take these tablets with breakfast," she says, dangling the bag with medicatiom in front of you, "I heard what happened yesterday and that sounded plain pathetic,"

"Ah, it was..." your comversation stunts, mainly due to the unknown, "Bathroom water isn't the most appealing at all..."

"I imagine it wouldn't have been," she shakes her head, "would you like to walk or use the wheelchair?"

You already feel like collapsing, so you quickly choose the wheelchair. It's been brought back to the dormitory, which must have been the work of Gonta. Recalling that makes your freeze for a moment.

_Cut it out. Stop._

With breakfast going uneventfully, conversation still focused on practical topics. You choose to pick at the food, unable to eat much. But it ceases the hunger gnawing at your insides.

You take the tablets quickly, slowly getting annoyed with the repetitive action.

You just can't help how stiff you're being. You barely know Tsumugi, _hell_ , you suspected her of being the one to put you in this entire situation. There's no way you could act all comfortable and friendly around her. Especially after what happened moments before she arrived.

Maybe she can amuse herself in your Ultimate room and you can just... watch.

When you enter your Ultimate room, she hurries in and gasps in awe. You watch from the sidelines as she spins around, a bounce in her step. Her eyes are alight with curiosity. You can't help a small smile from forming when she throws herself onto the piles of fabric, giggling. It's as if she's never been here before.

"I'm amazed you can be so happy in this room," you admit, watching as she spreads her arms out.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" she sits up, watching you with an odd expression, "Do you mean what happened here?"

"Well, yes." you rub your arm, "There was... blood and a body in this room." You shudder at the memory.

You seem more affected by it now than when it just occurred, managing to inspect the body and the room for clues. That happened not so very long ago with _three_ of your classmates. You watched _three_ executions. **Three**.

"Just because something bad happened here, doesn't mean this whole place must be associated with it," she closes her eyes as she explains, "I don't see what happened here... I see the wonderful clothes and all the new things I could create,"

You wish you could see the world through her rose tinted glasses, it sounds much better than your crystal clear, precise and strict world.

"But that's only when I'm not thinking about how plain and boring I am," her voice wavers, eyes opening as she smoothes out her clothes, "When I think about that... then things are a little... dull,"

Her smile is small, eyes distant as she fumbles with her button. It's not all that surprising, considering her talent. If _your_ special skill was to turn into other people, then it's not hard to envision finding yourself boring. If you can be all these wonderful people flawlessly, then it only means you, the _real_ you, will be so much less _special_.

"Well, I don't think you're boring," you disagree, "everyone here is differnet and unique. You're just as distinctive, you are the _only_ Tsumugi Shirogane. Just because you can dress like other people doesn't mean the real you is worth any less." you shake your head.

She taps her chin, contemplating, "I suppose... that's true," she gets off the floor, dusting herself off. "You should probably apply that to yourself, too," she suggests, something behind her eyes shifting as she watches you, "Maybe you shouldn't... do such reckless things, you've got people caring about you now,"

While her words are somewhat imposing, her eyes are bright and kind. Even when she smiles it doesn't have the same feeling anymore. Perhaps you've managed to grow closer to her?

"Uh... I'm not sure if anyone really does care," you admit, clenchng and unfolding your hand, "They say they do... But in the end they'll probably just leave,"

"Eh?" she freezes, giving you a incredulous look, "No no no, you can't judge all characters based on your previous experiences! We all care about you here," she nods resiliently, "Even if some of us were a little..." she hesitates, " _conflicted_ at first. Now it's okay, because we'll support you!"

"Oh um, thanks?" you mumble, trying to think of something to discuss, "What... why did you start cosplaying?"

"Ah..." she grabs her arm and looks away, "It's... a little embarrassing... But from a young age I really liked cute and cool things," she looks over to you, "Anime was _full_ of clothes like that, so I was always watching it. Then I learned about cosplay and made one of my favourite character!"

"That's reslly nice," you nod along, beckoning for her to contiue.

"Well... I didn't wear it to a con, but I still wanted _someone_ to see it, you understand that feeling right?" she points up, her eyes lost in thoughts, "I posted it online." She makes a strange expression, arms up in a defensive manner as she cringes, "It was _so_ embarassing now that I think about it..."

She squirms at she stands there, then breathes out and turns back to you, "Thankfully that fandom was full of nice people. One cosplayer even said it was good for my first time!" she proudly says, "That was enough for me, but they invited me to a con!" her eyes sparkle as she watches your reaction, "That was the start of my talent!"

You tilt your head and smile, "It sounds like you're thankful to them,"

"Yeah yeah, I am!" she nods enthusiastically, "I'm still friends with them." Her eyes light up as she thinks, "Hey, (Name)? Do you wanna try cosplay?"

Even though her eyes glimmer in joy, something scary rises at that prospect.

"Err... well," you fumble for an excuse, "I can't do much while I'm in this." You laugh halfheartedly, tapping your fingers along the wheelchair.

"Oh, that doesn't matter," she dismisses your refute, "...However, even if you're just trying it out, you gotta cosplay with love!"

She approaches you, clothes of all types in hand and a threatening energy tagging along. Her lips quirk into a smirk as you can only prepare yourself.

You grew a little closer to Tsumugi.

——

You spend the rest of the time with Tsumugi, being forced to try on all sorts of outfits. Each time she finds one she likes, she cooes and fangirls. You can only sit there, watching time pass by. One especially unsettled you, one with shortish green hair and a blue petite dress.

You wave her goodbye, still on edge. But you are now comfortable with Tsumugi, much more than before. It's just... the video. How could that have been you? Is it really possible?

You'll just distract yourself through your classmates. Another... bad coping mechanism. Add that to the list, along with bottling up your emotions and pushing your friends away.

You can still recall the feeling of asking Kaede if you were friends and when she said yes. You want... to feel that more often. But it doesn't seem very likely to happen.

Tsumugi gave you the medication to hand to Kiibo when you meet him. Since you won't need to take anymore before then. It makes you feel like you can't be trusted, even when you know it's just so that _they_ have to deal with taking care of you. But you just can't help feeling like you're being treated as a child.

Is that karma?

You don't know where to go to meet Rantaro, but he meets you just a little down the hellway from your Ultimate room. He gives you a lazy wave and smile.

"Hey, how has your morning been?" he holds out a bowl of (Nuts/Carrot and celery sticks/Yoghurt), "I think you need to eat more often, you barely eat at meals,"

You take the bowl from him, blinking down at it. It's so... considerate you involuntary smile. You (Pick at the nuts/vegetables/Scoop up yoghurt with a spoon) and begin eating.

It's still... kind of _weird_? But it's a nice gesture.

"I'm surprised you were watching me," you quirk at eyebrow, "that's a bit strange,"

He laughs sheepishly, rubbing his neck while his other hand is on his hip, "Well... It's a bit of a habit to watch what people are eating and make sure they're being healthy. Twelve sisters you know,"

"Ah, right," you nod, "...Do you still not remeber your talent?"

"Yeah, it's a real pain," he places both hands on his hips and leans forward just slightly.

"..." you close your eyes, "Hmm, can you remember anything from before you came here?"

"Oh yeah, I remember _that_ stuff, I wouldn't have been able to introduce myself otherwise," he explains.

"Well... what if we talk about your life before, then, maybe we can figure it out together?" you suggest, tilting your head and cupping your chin.

"I... hadn't thought of that," his eyes open wider, hand held out in surprise, "Maybe something I enjoy... traveling?"

"Traveling?" you parrot, tapping your arm, "That sounds nice, I've always wanted to explore the world,"

"Haha yeah, it is pretty great," he holds both hands in the air, "I just freelance off my dads boat. I guess you could call me a rich kid, my family is pretty wealthy,"

_That's a funny thing to say but alright._ You nod along, allowing him to continue talking.

"I can take my parents boat out a lot. Man, I sound like a spoilt brat, huh?" He chuckles nervously, hand back on his neck, "But globetrotting _does_ let me make connections, which helps out the family business,"

"You could definitely be the Ultimate traveler or something then," you point out.

"Nah, that doesn't sound right," he sighs, "If anything I'd be the Ultimate useless brother,"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Sorry (Name), but I don't really wanna talk about it," he folds his arms, a stern expression replacing his relaxed one.

You blank, "Huh? But you... _huh_?"

"I'm... sorry I shouldn't have brought this up, you can forget about it," he shakes his head, begining to walk away, "You can go find Kiibo earlier if you want,"

You frown, "No, Rantaro. If there's something upsetting you, please tell me!"

"I told you to forget about it," he grits his teeth, "Hey, want to talk about my talent again? I still can't remember that!" a hand goes up, smile covering his lips.

_I don't think... I should push anymore._

The smile is very fake, but it'd be rude to point that out. He does seem like the type of person to laugh away bad emotions, or avoid talking about his problems.

"I'm really sorry," you apologise, "I had no right to puruse that conversation. Please forgive me, we can stop talking now if you'd rather not speak to me anymore,"

"...Who cares about that," he dismisses your worries, shoulders loosening as the tension leaves his expression and body. "Thank you, it really means a lot for you to respect my boundaries,"

"No no, I'm super sorry," you bow your head, folding your hands in your lap. "You said you liked traveling, right? Where have you been?" you raise your head, trying to recover a safe topic.

"Yeah, I was in Northern Europe before I came here." He smiles fondly, no longer forced, "You have to watch out in South America, a _lot_ of shady things happen there," he raises a finger, warning you.

_Ah, thank you for the information?_ _I don't know if I'll ever be visiting there, but if I do..._

"I'll keep that in mind." You say, noticing his distant look.

"I... need to get out of here," he's suddenly serious again, a shadow over his face, "Otherwise I'll never..."

He stops, realising you're still there. He grins, trying to cover his past expression.

You really don't know much about him, do you? Only the fact that he has twelve sisters, which isn't much information at all. He may be just as enigmatic as Kokichi. No, maybe not quite as much, but _close_.

"Do you have any siblings, (Name)?" he questions, stretching out a hand.

"Um," you close your eyes, "Yes. I have an adopted sister,"

"I see... so you _may_ understand." He still seems standoffish, conversation stilling on his pointed comment.

"I'm pretty sure I _do_ understand," you smile through your teeth, not wanting to be angry but his words having dug under your skin make that difficult.

You cringe inwardly, knowing you're in dangerous territory all over again. This conversation could lead to you becoming closer or further apart.

_Choose your words carefully._

"I just want to help you," you finally admit, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"Why?"

The irritation lacing his voice is off the ranks.

"I just... want to help you because you're my friend,"

You _hope_ that's what you should say. You _hope hope hope—_

His eyes narrow, "I see, so you don't _really_ have a reason. In that case I'd like you to leave me alone."

Your eyes must give away the hurt, because he remains silent for a while before sighing. The aggression dropping away and making your ease the tension in your body.

"Alright alright, you win." He gives in, both hands in the air.

You wonder how many times he has had to say that, considering his sisters. You can't help a small satisfied smile from tracing your lips.

"I've been a bad brother. I used to have such a great relationship with my sister," he crosses his arms, looking away, "she used to follow me _everywhere_. Then we went traveling as a family, and I was so excited about it I snuck off the ship. But I didn't.... I didn't notice her following me,"

"She... she never came back,"

It's a sad conclusion. You feel your heart drop and gut wrench. If you were in the same position... If Emiko got lost and it was your fault then-!

Well. You can definitely relate.

"I'll never stop searching until I find her, never," he looks you dead in the eyes, "No matter how long it takes,"

Your eyes soften as you look at him, "Of course, it's only natural. But what you said before... I don't think you're a useless brother, I think... the fact that you are determined to find her proves you're more like the Ultimate big brother," you nod assuredly, running your hand along your cast, "Yes, wanting to atone for your mistake and give your whole life just to find her... That makes you a good brother!"

"Ha, you think so?" he really looks surprised by that. You can see in his eyes that he's thinking seriously, as he turns his back to you, "...Could I ask a favour from you?"

You stiffen, "A favor? That makes me nervous,"

"You... affirmed my feelings, it made me really really happy," he smiles genuinely, "so thank you. Anyway, the favour... I was considering asking Shuichi since he _is_ a detective and they investigate runaways and missing people, but you seem pretty great at figuring things out, _too_ ,"

_Oh, oh no._

"I really feel like you can help me find her, so, when we get out of here..." he looks slightly uncomfortable, "Would you travel the world with me?"

_That's... That's a proposal right, right-?!_ _What on eaRTH_ -? You clear your thoughts, not acknowledging your racing heart.

"I...I'm not even a detective," you murmur, "But I'll try my best." you flash a smile at him.

"We're a team, we can help each other," he states, crossing his arms as a determined energy radiates from him, "We can do anything together,"

"Alright... I can't wait to see you two reunited!"

" _Two_? All twelve of my sisters are lost, actually," he puts his arms up in a shrugging gesture, "It'll take a life time to find all of them. You can't back out now." He raises an eyebrow, "I'm sure no matter how many times we have to circle the globe, we _will_ find them,"

_Ah, I feel dizzy. Life time? Spend my life time with Rantaro? That's umm... really—never mind. I'm actually..._ you glance up at his face, _kind of looking forward to it._

You feel like you grew a lot closer witn Rantaro

-

"Sorry about the aggression earlier..." he apoligises, "I guess my first impressions of you weren't all that great,"

"Oh... what _were_ your first impressions of me?" you tilt your head, fingers tracing your cast, "If-If you're comfortable to tell me, that is,"

He laughs, waving his hand in the air, "No no, I shouldn't bring topics up and then refuse to talk about them, that's my fault," he then regards you peculiarly, "Actually, our first few interactions made me wonder if you had something to do with us being here. I felt like you were untrustworthy,"

_Ouch, my heart._ Youwince, keeping a hurt smile up.

"I suppose I did seem pretty guarded, huh?" The laugh that you emit is humourless, just a way to appease the conversation.

"Well, I'm just glad you're opening up a bit," Rantaro admits, giving you a soft look.

You blink with a disbelieving furrow of your brows, "Hmm..."

He chuckles at your expression, a grin spreading across his lips, "I can tell you don't believe that part," he rests a hand on his hip and the other brushing past his forehead, "But I can promise that it's true, frankly it's a bit scary how much everyone is warming up to you."

_Everyone...? No, I just can't trust that._

A tiny frown finds it way on your lips, "Err... I don't think there's any need to be scared."

"Huh?" He regards you with wide eyes, "You still won't accept it?"

"It's not that." With a shake of your head you wave your hand, "I guess it's just too good to be true for me to believe,"

"Oh yeah, I can understand that." He looks off to the side with his arms crossed, "Well, the fact remains that everyone here cares about you. You've even managed to wrangle the more..." he scrambles for a word, "' _uncontrollable'_ people into fussing about you. Anyway, you should probably be leaving,"

"Oh right!"

With another goodbye out of the way, you head to the dining room. It's still empty so you end up making food in silence. You make something simple and quick, hurrying to take your next set of tablets before anyone arrives.

_Oh, wait... it's probably empty because it's 1, everyone else has likely eaten._ You can't help but smile at your own stupidity.

You eat as quick as possible, trying not to choke or make a mess. _That_ would be very impolite, even with nobody else around.

"Ah, hello (Name)," Kiibo enters the room, "I have been waiting in my lab, then I realised you may be late due to having to consume a meal,"

You swallow, "I'm very sorry, I'm ready to go,"

Kiibo eyes your bowl, "But you have not finished?"

"That doesn't matter, we can go now,"

"I believe it would be best if you finished eating," he shakes his head, "for now we can converse here,"

You reluctantly give in, knowing it would be best to finish eating instead of missing out on it yet again.

"I have been thinking of what I will do when we escape," Kiibo begins, "I thought maybe you would have some input?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" you ask.

"Well... I have been considering starting a robot business!" he says determinedly, "However, I have been told that my backstory is lacking..." He cups his chin, considering his options, " _If_ I... If I had an intersting backstory then perhaps I could become more than just an ordinary robot. If my family were killed and I had to go on an adventure to get revenge then that would expose me to feelings such as 'sadness' and 'vengeance'," He nods, as if he's figured out every problem in his life.

A concerned grin slips onto your mouth as you regard him in worry.

"Umm... _why_ would you _want_ to experience those emotions?" you can't help but feel slightly intrigued, if a little scared.

"I would need... weapons," he says uncertainty, not having heard your question, "It would be unavoidable,"

"Do you not like weapons?" you tilt your head, creasing your brows, "I would have thought such a high tech robot such as yourself _would_ have weapons?"

"Ah, well... you see, when I was first beimg created... there was an incident," he states matter of factly with a finger in the air, but his voice wavers, "I hurt professor Idabashi and it caused my memory to reset, I believe I experienced a feeling similar to ' _sadness_ ' when I hurt my father,"

_Father? I suppose your parents_ are _basically your creators, so it wouldn't be strange to call his inventor his father._

"I don't think you even need a different backstory, Kiibo," you disagree, "You're perfect the way you are, I'm sure everyone would support your robot business,"

He looks at the ground, "But the more time I spend with everyone here, the more I believe I am just an average robot..."

"That's not true! You are the _Ultimate_ Robot!" you shake your head, "Why don't you tell me some of your functions, I'm sure _they_ will reveal just how incredible you truly are,"

A spark seems to light up his eyes, which you really hope is not actual electricity. If it is... maybe you should run?

"R-right!" he nods, "My finger can detect wafting aromas and differentiate between the scents!"

_So, a nose._ "Amazing!"

"I have an inbuilt music player!"

_A recorder...?_ "That's brilliant!"

"I-I have 20/13 vision!"

_That's really poor eyesight!_ "Impressive!"

"And... um... and I can..."

With all your compliments, you subconsciously close your eyes and voice your enthusiams without looking. Now as he begins stutter you open them, surprised to find him pressing his fingers together, face half hidden by the metalic ring around his neck.

_Is... is he_ blushing _?_

"I h-have... I have an inbuilt dr-drying function..." he stammers, still not looking at you.

"See, you really _are_ the Ultimate Robot!" you nod wisely, "You're just as special as all of us,"

"(Name)... your words cause me to feel ' _happy_ ', althought I do not fully comprehend what it means to feel this emotion," he says, "It also causes me to feel... ' _sad_ '... Within me I have a desire to feel like everyone else!" he raises his finger, "I want to be able to say that I am friends with you and everyone here!"

_...If he doesn't understand emotions, then how does he know what he's feeling? Ah, better not question it._

"I think... if you keep trying you _will_ gain experience with new emotions," you explain, "I want to help you Kiibo, as your friend, because _that's_ what friends should do!"

His eyes look strange, almost watery? Or should you describe it as wobbly...? Ah, it doesn't matter.

"(N-name)! Thank you!" he puts his hand to his chest, "I believe I can build a friendship with you,"

You smile, "That makes me happy!"

"I believe I could speak on behalf of everyone here when I say that you may be one of the most respectable humans alive." Kiibo nods, "It seems we've all come to know you better recently, and it has helped us all grow closer."

_I've done... absolutely nothing. I don't deserve any of this praise and reassurance._

You shut one eye, tilting your head in question.

"I can see from your doubtful expression that you do not believe me," Kiibo states, a flash of resolution crossing his features, "But it is true. You have aided us in the trials many times, and your interactions with me mere moments ago prove that you are a pillar of support." He places both hands on his sides, "I only hope that you do not overwhelm yourself with trying to console everyone, as that would be too much to deal with!"

"..." your hand lays flatly on your lap, "I'm glad I can be a place of solace, and I will continue to offer my support no matter how little I can truly contribute!"

He frowns, "Were you not listening? If you always push yourself, it will only result in pain for you and everyone who cares for you." He crosses his arms, unwavering obstinacy in his eyes, "Which is why we will _all_ work _together_ and escape!

You feel like you grew a lot closer to Kiibo today.

———

"By the way... On that day we spoke in the library an got to know each other better, I believe it was also the day we discovered Korekiyo's body..." Kiibo states nonchalantly, "My back felt strange for a few days afterwards, I am now wondering if our activities on that day caused the pain,"

_Is... is he saying carrying me did that...?_

"Perhaps it was when I was left hanging on the library shelf and you had to rescue me,"

_Oh._

"Maybe..." you agree whilst hiding a cringe, hoping that it wasn't him carrying you that caused it.

"It seems we have no more time to spend together," he notes, "Well, perhaps another day we can visit my lab."

"Sorry, time just keeps flying," you say, "Well, I'll see you later."

_Now, the hardest part._

You bid farewell to Kiibo, apologising that you never got time to visit his lab. He doesn't seem concerned about it, which you're thankful for. Then you begin trying to think of a place Kokichi would go.

You've barely seen him recently.

"Hi hi!" Kaede greats you, holding hands behind her back, "I'm assuming you're looking for Kokichi?"

"Yes, that is correct," you affirm.

"To be honest... I don't know how you're managing to even look for him." She hesitates, folding her arms, "After what he said... What he called you-! It makes my blood boil! The only reason I included him on the schedule was because I knew you'd want to speak to him..." she exhales deeply.

"I'm glad to know you care Kaede," you say, "And while it _did_ hurt me to hear him say some of those things... I want to know him better before I judge him,"

She drops her arms, eyes crinkling, "Yeah... I should know better by now that you realise what you're doing. I wish more people were like you," she reaches for your hand, holding it in both of hers, "Even so... _Please_ take care,"

"Of course Kaede," you assure her, "Of course,"

She waves you goodbye, off to meet with someone. Then you continue wherever it is you're going.

You honestly have no idea where he would go, normally you might consider his dorm or the kitchen. Somewhere with your classmates, a group of people. But after your last encounter with him, it doesn't seem likely.

There are a few rooms you've never even been to, so you decide to search them. Perhaps he could be there...? It's the only idea you have.

You reach the stairwell, begrudgingly lifting yourself out of the wheelchair. Your legs have begun to understand the motions again, but that doesn't mean they're any stronger. With each step you're scared they might buckle and you'll fall face first down the steps.

But with the railing you manage to reach the basement. The library is silent, nobody inside. So you check the other rooms. One seems like a game room, magazines and arcade consoles scattered around.

You enter the next room, squinting in the dim light. There's a large monitor on the back wall, leather couches facing it. You walk over to the cupboard, seeing the many DVD's and recording stashed on them.

You sigh and leave the room, stopping as something shifts and catches your attention.

You lean back in, eyes skimming the room for anything out of place.

"Kokichi?" you call, "Are you in here? I understand... if you don't want to talk, but I'd still like to say sorry. If... If you do want to talk but not quite yet, I'll be in the library,"

You wait a moment before walking over to the library, using the bookshelves as support. You find the shelf where you found the book, fingers falling into the hole its absence creates. You didn't _expect_ it to be here, but it still disappoints you.

"Are you looking for this?" a book is thrown on the ground, sliding to a stop at your feet, "You knoooow how suspicious that makes you, riiiight~?"

You bend over to pick it up, unsure how to respond.

"So, you were gonna apologise to me?" Kokichi drawls, holding out his hand, "What for? For being pathetic?"

His insults don't take root in your heart, they just make you smile sadly and wrap your fingers tighter around the book.

"No, I wanted to apologise for not defending you," you state, "Also for not supporting you when you needed someone," you look up to meet his eyes, but they remain focused only on his own self, "I'm really sorry Kokichi, will you please let me do better?"

"Mmm, nah," he stretches his arms out, "I'll just kill you instead!"

"You'd just be executed," you retort, "you're not stupid enough to kill someone here,"

"Oopsie poopsie, I'm such a ditz," he grins, "That's true. So I'll let you live for _now_. But I _will_ kill you eventually!"

"You're not serious." you shake your head, it's not a questiom but it seems he ignores that fact.

"I'm serious alright!" he screws up his nose, frowning, "The only way I'll let you live is if you beat me in a game!"

"A... game?" you stumble over the words, not particularly liking the direction the conversation is taking.

"Yeah yeah! Let's play russian roulete with a bullet in each chamber!" he announces, " _you_ get to go first! See? I'm a fair ruler!"

"I'd rather not,"

"Fineeee, you're being picky for someone about to die." He rolls his eyes, "Theeen, we'll play this!" he brings out a pack of cards, "Whoever draws the largest number will win, while the losers soul will be sent to the shadow realm!"

_Where did he get the cards from? The game room? I suppose we are just next to it..._

Without letting him say anything more you approach him, tucking the book in your elbow and pluck a card out. Facing it downwards so neither of you can see it.

"Okay, your turn," you beckon for him to play.

"Haha, I draw the number 7!" he states, "Now show your card!"

You face it towards him, allowing him to see it first. His eyebrows furrow, and he scoffs.

"The same number?" he quickly moves on, "Well this is a bust. Okay then, you still have a few more events to go! To the dining hall!"

He sprints from the room, leaving you in silence. Your mouth hangs open, you close it and purse your lips. You look at the book and return it to the shelf.

_It won't give me any more information than what I already know._

Then you slowly make your way out of the library and up the stairs. Sitting down in the wheelchair. As fast as your arms can push, you travel to the dining hall.

"That took you sooo long," Kokichi whines, clenching his hands into fists.

"I can't really help it," you sigh, gesturing at yourself.

"Neheehee, maybe you should just join my organisation," he puts his arms behind his back, leaning on his heels, "Your willingness to obey me would be worthy of maybe my top five members! You're pretty interesting too, which always piques my interest," he puts a finger to his lip, eyes slitting.

"What game are we playing now?" you ignore his statement.

"Game? I was just going to assign you to be my sacrificial hitman," he feigns surprise, "But if you really wanna play a game... you could walk across a thin metal beam, from one skyscraper to another, _of course_ there's also electricity!"

"... I'd rather not,"

"Okay fine, lets just play rock papaer scissors!" he throws out his hand, "Rock-Paper-Scissors!"

You hurry and do the same. When you both end up with the same symbol he announces a retry, then another, and another...and another.

"Boring! I am so bored!" he decrees, "Just lose already!"

"Um... I can't help it," you close your eyes with a sheepish smile.

This conversation, and whole _interaction_ is going nowhere. You feel like you catch up to him, only for him to leap out of your grasp and snicker at your distraught expression.

"Y'know... there's a way to purposely tie in rock paper scissors?" he says ominously, "Alright! I'm super pumped up for our final game!"

"Which is?" you question, nervously fiddling with your clothes.

"The knife game!" he proclaims, knife in hand.

You won't ask where he got that, honestly slightly scared how he has the uncanny ability to whip out anything he wants.

You feel your hand begin to shake, gut twisting. You suck in air, "Uh... who goes first?"

"Me!"

_I do not feel comfortable with this-!_

He spreads his fingers out on the table. Using his other hand to stab the knife into the spaces. You watch in amazement at how fast he is, before the anxiety overwhelms you, fingers twitching each time he slams it down. Before he can repeat the action, you reach out and grab his hand on the table, pulling it away.

The knife implants right where a finger would have been.

"You distracted me!" he cries, "Unfair unfair unfair!"

"You were going to hurt yourself!" you exclaim, fearfully clutching his hand, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"..." he then laughs, "Aw man, I lost. Since I messed up, you win by default. And besides... I've already killed you!"

You tense up, furrowing your brows, "A-ah?"

"Yep! I killed your heart with worry just then, didn't I?" he grins wildly, "Ever since I said I would kill you, you've been sooo worried, haven't you? That means you won't ever, ever forget me!"

"Err... I-I guess?"

He slowly retracts his hand, if you weren't so focused on his speech you _might_ have noticed how his fingers linger on yours.

"I've stolen your heart, so now I'm satisfied!" he spreads out his arms, "I don't need to steal your life anymore. Because that was a life, I never wanted to steal your life anyway!" he cups a hand to his mouth, "I _am_ a liar afterall!"

"Okay," you nod, "But maybe you should consider not lying sometimes... Maybe to people who care about you," you make sure he's looking right at you, "People like me,"

His expression is unreadable, but doubt seems to flash across it.

You feel like you grew a lot closer to Kokichi.

———

"I think it's 8pm now," You say, rubbing your arm, "Should we head over to the gym?"

" _Why_ do you follow Monokuma's announcements, you're so boring and predictable," Kokichi groans, a teasing tone now replacing his cold indifference of earlier.

"But... that's a lie, isn't it?" you counter, taking a risk.

"Neehee! You caught me!" He holds hands out, as if ready for you to handcuff him, "In fact, you're probably the _most_ boring person here,"

"Thank you?" you understand that he's lying, but how do you respond? Did he really just straight up call you the most interesting person?

Maybe that, in itself, is the lie.

You both walk ( _or roll_ ) to the gymnasium.

"Kokichi... the day you were attacked..." you hesitantly begin, "Did you escape them by going into Miu's Ultimate lab?"

"Hmm, maybe,"

"Did you happen to see who it was?" you continue, ignoring his blunt reply.

"Nope!" he declares, "What if... I sit in your lap as you push me?" Kokichi snickers, casting a ominous look your way.

_Oh, he's ignoring the topic._

_I suppose we don't have to talk about it._

"That would be... rather strange," you admit, remembering when he pushed Kiibo onto you.

"I'm jealous of Kiiboy," he pouts, "Why can he sit in your lap but not me?"

"Because that _wasn't_ my choice," you sigh, "I don't feel particularly comfortable with anyone sitting on my lap,"

"Not even a sibling?" He asks, tilting his head.

"...Maybe a sibling," you confess, then your eyes widen and you quickly stick your finger up anticipating another comment from him, "Bu-"

"Huh? Whaddya’ think I’m gonna say?" He taunts you, blinking innocently before a cheeky grin breaks out across his lips, “ _Wow_ , I never too-

"No." You firmly end that topic of conversation, thankful you've just arrived at the gym.

Kokichi pushes the doors open, stopping them from closing on you as he poses dramatically. If you never had the conversation earlier, you're certain he might've just slammed the doors in your face instead.

"You managed to find him," Kaede acknowledges, "I was worried he wouldn't show up,"

"I'm right here!" Kokichi folds his hands into fists, glaring at her angrily, "When my dear Kōri-Hime begged me to come, there's no way I could refuse!"

"Begged?" Shuichi and Tenko repeat his statement.

" _That_ **never** _happened_ ," you put both hands in the air, shaking your head wildly. Clearing it up, hoping they don't choose this _one_ time to believe Kokichi over you.

"Hey hey!" Monokuma's voice bounces around the room, "Let's get this started!"

He, Monotaro and Monophonie appear on the stage of the gym. Monokuma seems normal, but you can really see how much Monophonie and Monotaro are trembling. If they weren't forcing you to kill each other you may have felt pity for them.

But you've lost so many classmates and friends to them, there's no way you can sympathise with killers.

Himiko, Miu, Korekiyo, Angie, Kaito, Ryoma, Kirumi and Maki. _All_ of them are dead now. And you'll do anything to stop more deaths from occurring.

Even if it means giving the Ultimate Sacrifice.


	31. Implement and Provide

With that thought fresh, new and threatening, you clench your fists. You won't allow anyone else to die here, you'll stop it. If only _two_ people are supposed to survive this whole thing, then you'll do everything in your power to double that number.

If you can save _someone_ , in a perfect world _everyone_ , then you'll have suceeded. You'll be satisfied.

"Now then..." Monokuma shuffles around on the stage, "I bet you've all been waiting for your next motives...!"

"No, we haven't," you snippily reply.

"Wise guy, are we?" Monokuma tuts, "Well, you'll be just so despairingly upset that this _isn't_ to give out your motives! Not yet, anyway,"

Some relief sinks into you, absentmindedly letting your hand drop to your side as you previously dug your nails into your skin. But the anxiety is still there, it'll burst once the motives are announced.

"This is just to explain a couple things," Monokuma starts pacing, "One, just because three of my beautiful kubs have been sent to whatever awaits them, doesn't mean you have an excuse to disobey me! Any rebellious intentions will be drowned out immediately by strict punishment!" he announces with his claws out

"Two, I heard you were talking about a sleepover or whatnot. I will permit this IF you use the gymnasium as the sleeping area and have seperate sides for boys and girls!"

"Hnmg, the degen—males shouldn't even be allowed to sleep in the same room as girls!" Tenko grumbles, eyeing the boys with suspicion, "I'll be sure to keep watch and protect the girls from these lustful males and their _sick_ fantasies,"

"I'm sure... none of us would think of disobeying Monokuma after his first announcement," Kiibo says.

"Ah! You're just saying that to get our guard down!" Tenko shouts, pointing at him, "I bet you're having weird thoughts right now, huh, pervert!"

"I am not!" Kiibo points right back at her.

"Don't interupt your headmaster!" Monokuma crows, angry again, "Grr... you're are so troublesome!" he bares his teeth to make sure his point gets across, "As I was saying... _Thirdly_ , if you could make your way to the fourth floor for an explanation about one of the rooms,"

Monokuma leaves, apparently going to the fourth floor. Momotaro and Monophonie yelp, hurrying to chase after him.

"Bye-o-nara?" Monotaro offers before dissapearing.

"Do we really have to climb all the way up there again?" Tsumugi complains, hands held limply in front of her, "I _just_ went up there!"

"Yeah... especially since it's so late now," Kaede groans, rubbing her head.

"I'm not doing anything that bear tells us to do!" Tenko grunts, "No way!"

"Oh knock it off," Kokichi laughs, "don't think, just do!

"That's your advice...?" Shuichi covers his mouth, "Really?"

"Huh? What is it? Do you have some sort of problem with me," Kokichi tilts his head, poking his cheek, "Shuichi?"

"Gonta think we should go," He ends the dangerous conversation between the two, breaking the tension, "What if we get in trouble?"

"Gonta is right," your eyes bounce from Kokichi to Shuichi, fingers tapping on your cast, "We should hurry and get this over with,"

"If (Name) says so then let's go go go!" Tenko exclaims.

"Woah, you're going to change your stance that quickly?" Rantaro criticises, raising a judgemental eyebrow.

"Yes, because if (Name) wants to, I'll do anything!" She declares with her hands held in front of her.

"Really?" Kokichi drawls, then snaps over to an enthusiastic pose, "Me too! I'd _die_ for (Name)!"

Tenko makes a disgusted expression, lips curling back as she stares at him with disdain.

"Please don't." You wince with a uncomfortable smile.

"Wait... just a second," Tenko says, giving you a hesitant look, "(Name) and I found a flashback light yesterday."

"Really?!" Kaede exclaims, "It could finally give us some clue on whats happening,"

_How can she trust it so easily?_

"Do you still have it?" Shuichi inquires.

She narrows her eyes at him, "No, (Name) has it."

_...Right._

"Oh my goodness!" You cover your mouth, "I must have lost it last night when I went outside,"

"Ah, well perhaps we could go searching for it later, then." Kiibo suggests, "For now, we should follow Monokuma's orders."

"We really should hurry up, in case Monokuma gets angry," you agree, happy to dismiss the flashback light topic.

With everyone finally agreeing, you all set off to the fourth floor. You leave the wheelchair at the bottom of the stairwell, waving away Gonta and Tenko's offers of simply cradling you up. When Kokichi offers you can't help but scoff, stifling it with a cough.

"Which room was it?" Kaede asks as the exhausted group meet the end of the stairs.

"He didn't say," Shuichi answers, "I suppsoe we just check all the rooms...?"

"I have a suspicion he's in the computer lab," you say, "Maybe we should just go straight there?"

"Okay!" Tenko and Kokichi chorus. Kokichi grins and Tenko makes the same expression as earlier, fingers curling in agitation.

There's... some conflict going on between your classmates. First Shuichi and Kokichi, now Tenko and Kokichi. Ah, why is Kokichi the common factor in all the conflict? At first it was Maki that hated him, and no doubt he had the same feelings towards her.

"You might be right," Shuichi agrees, "Something about the things in that room..." he shifts nervously.

"Um... what?" Kaede questions, hand on her hip and the other in the air.

"Never mind right now," Rantaro brushes past, "We still need to see if Monokuma is _actually_ there,"

That spurs the group to the room, crowding in. Monokuma is tapping his feet on the floor, impatient. He sighs as you all arrive, holding out his wrist as if to show off a watch.

"It took you so long to get here that bedtime is gonna be delayed!" he growls, "What took you so long?!"

"Me," you inform him, "Because I have a weak body, remeber?"

"Pah! Excuses excuses," he waves his paw, "Now I have to rush through what I need to say!" he bounces up to the cuboid object, tapping it, "This here can take you to a parallel world! Isn't that just so exciting!"

"..."

"More like plain suspicious," Tsumugi states, holding her hands together.

"Do you really expect us to use it and trust you?" Kaede shakes her head.

"Well, I'd at least like to know more about it," Rantaro folds his arms, "Could you give us more information?"

"Why of course!" Monokuma exclaims, happy at least one person asked, "Your consciousness can be sent to a whole new world through this! It's a program that will allow you to kill till your hearts content!"

"Yo-You're just straight up admitting that?!" Tenko cries out, "There's no way we will use it then!"

"I will I will! I volunteer as tribute!" Kokichi enthuses, lifting himself up and down on his heels, "Let me try it out first!"

"Unfortunately it's too late for a more indepth explanation tonight..." Monokuma sighs, "But first thing tomorrow, after the breakfast announcement, you better be here for the first, live demonstration of how to ' _link up_ '!"

"Gonta... don't understand?" he frowns, putting his finger to his chin.

"Huh?" Kaede mumbles.

"Huh?" Monotaro parrots, "Where's my mommy and daddy?"

"Waa-waa-what?!" Monophonie exclaims and brings out a frying pan, "You've hit your head and forgotten who you are! Hold on, I'll save you!"

You blink a few times, watching as she repeatedly hits him with the pan. Then you turn your attention elsewhere, not sure what to think.

"So, is this the next motive I wonder?" Kiibo murmurs, using one arm to support the other, "I can't seem to figure out why it would cause someone to murder, but nevertheless, we must remain vigilant!"

"I can't believe we came all the way up here just for that..." Tsumugi grumbles, sighing afterwards, "I suppose it's important to find out what he wanted, though,"

"He said it was a program that allows us to kill, _why_ would that exist?" Rantaro wonders aloud, "Why would we need an alternate reality where we can kill, when we're already supposed to be doing that here?"

"It does seem strange..." Shuichi continues, "Is it possible that we don't actually die when we use it? Or is it really just another way for the murderer to disguise themseles?"

"Either way, we'll learn about it tomorrow, right?" Kaede smiles encouragingly, putting her arms in the air with her hands clenched, "So for now we don't have to worry!"

"If all you think about is right now, then your future doesn't seem very appealing," Kokichi taunts, "Keep ignoring the future and you're just _begging_ to be killed,"

"C-cut that out!" She snaps at him, "You've been really horrible lately, what's your problem?"

"Grr... I just wanna-!" Tenko reels her arms back, seeming ready to fight.

"Alright, this is going too far!" You clap your hands, catching all the attention.

Remember when you dreaded having attention on you? Well, you certainly still do. But things have changed thoroughly since then. You know everyone in this room very well, probably _too_ well at this point. There's also a lot less people than there was before, which eases the anxiety somewhat.

_...Horribly._

"We are all stressed, this is really really demanding, frustrating and even traumatic for everyone," you elaborate, "I _know_ none of us want to be here, so please can we try to just... work thing out without violence? Since..." you trail off, but you don't need to finish.

It's well known what you're all supposed to be doing.

"It is now nighttime!" The monitors announce, monokubs having left a while ago once they no longer held any attention, "Sleep beary well!"

"I guess that means we have to trek all the way back to the dormitories," Tsumugi groans.

"Man... What's the point of a killing game without violence?" Kokichi sighs, but lets it drop, "...I'm leaving,"

"Good riddance," Tenko spits, still holding her large grudge.

"Well, I'll be off too," Rantaro says, "Be sure to get enough sleep,"

Everyone takes that as a command, departing quickly. You trail behind, not just because of your slow speed. A few of your classmates offer help, but you wave them off, answering simply:

You have a lot to think about.

_If it's a digital world, then why is it programmed the same as in real life? What is the point of having it just to kill? Is it really a motive? Why would it be a motive, like Kiibo was saying. It doesn't make sense why anyone would kill just because it's in a game._

_There has to be an actual motive. This isn't a single motive, it must have two parts. I just have to figure out what the second part is, or wait for Momokuma to announce it._

You reach the bottom of the stairs, back on the ground floor. You drop into the wheelchair, and stretch out your legs. They've been aching this whole time, but you weren't going to say a word.

When you finally reach your dorm, all the other doors are shut and nothing is stirring. Easing back out of the wheelchair and giving it a final, longing look you ascend the stairs. Then you unlock your room and crash onto the bed, yelping as you forget about your arm.

You twist around so you're not directly leaning on it, then crawl closer to the head of the bed. Dropping your head onto the pillow.

———

_"Y'know... that was pretty harsh," Kaito's voice rises into the air, he runs his hands through his hair._

_"...As if I'd care," Maki murmurs, "Anyway, he's the idiot that ended up ruining everything,"_

_Ryoma says nothing in reply._

_Kirumi sighs, "This is... very strange."_

_"You get used of it," Miu shrugs, fiddling with her hair, "Still, the roomies aren't all that great," she casts a look at Himiko, Korekiyo and Angie._

_"You... really can't talk after killing someone," Maki refutes._

_"Eeee-!"_

————

_"How could you allow them to die._

_How did you just sit there and let Kaito and Kirumi die. They did nothing wrong. Nothing at all. You just laid back and relaxed."_

_You clutch at your shirt and throw your head left and right. Nobody is around. You're all alone. You take a step and instantly slip, catching yourself with your hands, but they too skid along. On ice again._

_You scramble to pick yourself back up, reaching out with both arms to gain some stability._

_"Imagine being that selfish,"_

_"You're so selfish that it caused Emiko to die,"_

_"You're so selfish you killed me!"_

_"W-wait-! Don't do it!" you call out to the air, desperate for it to stop, "I promise I can be enough this time, I promise!"_

_The voice scoffs, "You will never, ever,_ ᴇᴠᴇʀ, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, ꫀꪜꫀ𝘳 be enough,"

_A distant feeling of falling._

_And a overall feeling of uselessness._

————

Your eyes snap open, heart racing. It makes you feel horribly sick. You roll off the bed and land on the floor, thoughts racing; it feels like each one is a slap to the face. You crawl to the bathroom, pulling yourself up by the shower handles and turning them on.

Your knuckles are deathly white from your fierce grip. The moment you let go your hands shake wildly. Lips trembling and your eyes stare blankly at the ceiling. Breath bursting in rapid successions.

The water runs down your face, soaking your clothes and hair. Your knees buckle and you crash hard on the tiles. Splatters of liquid flick onto your face. You back up into the corner, pressing yourself as tightly as possible against it. Then bring your knees up and wrap your arms around them.

" _I'm sorry..."_ you croak, " _I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."_

Your eyes and throat are burning. The water covers the sound, but a feeling of fear still remains, your whole body trembling. Your hands go straight to your face, just wanting to feel safe.

Just wanting to feel protected.

————

You sit there for a while, the fear fading down to a resounding hollowness. There's no feeling, just a blank and void nothing. When you finally feel like you can move again, you turn off the shower, using a towel to wipe your face. But you just bury your face in it instead, frozen for a few moments. Then removing it with a grimace as the texture reminds you too closely of a pillow.

After getting out of your completely saturated clothes, you change into new ones. To some extent it helps you to feel more normal.

But the dream replays in your mind. The words echo and repeat and stick to you like glue. Or more like skin, you can't get rid of it as it's necessary, but sometimes...

You dig your fingers into your arm, then wince as you apply too much pressure. So you move your fingers up to the cast, pushing down on it instead. Your eyes stare down at the marks left by your nails, red and sore.

"Rise and shine ursine!"

You blankly stare at the monitor, not paying any attention to the monokubs. Your eyes stay planted to the little doll of yourself, it dangles loosely. With no more thoughts you leave your dorm, making your way back to the fourth floor. The wheelchair aids you until you make it to the stairwell, then you have to climb on your own.

It takes a while but you're not the last to arrive.

"Good morning," Kaede trills, "How did you sleep?"

You give her a small smile, lie readily springing to your mouth. Afterall, it'd be best not to worry her, right? But... she did say to rely on her?

"Not... very well actually," you admit, "I had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep,"

"Oh, that's not good," she frowns, "What was the dream about? If you want to talk!" she hurries to cover her pushiness.

"Um... Maybe not right now," you murmur, "Everyone is arriving now annyway,"

She gives you a stern look. It's going to be discussed, that's for sure. She will make sure of it, even if you pretend it never happened. You sigh, wishing you hadn't brought it up,

_Yay! Relying on people! Talking about your problems!_

_..._

"Now that everyone is here, let's begin your very first virtual reality tour!" Monokuma has set up chairs around the room, cords and some sort of headcovering at each chair, "Choose a seat and listen carefully. We wouldn't want anyone to die feom electrocution by their own fault,"

"You mean there's a risk of that happening?" Shuichi asks, nervously eyeing the chair he was just about to sit in.

"Of course not, what kind of host would I be if I let someone die so stupidly!" Monokuma huffs, "The trial would be so inexplicably boring,"

"So... How do we put it on?" Rantaro inquires, turning the headset around.

"The red cord goes into the right socket, the blue goes into the left," Monokuma explains, "Red is your consciousness and blue is your memory! Be careful you don't get them switched up, upupu...!"

You're already seated, twisting around and tugging on the thing you assume goes on the head. But it's hard to do so with only one hand, your cast just seems to bash against everything and knock it furhter away.

Letting out a frustrated exhale you look around, seeing who's closest to ask for help.

"Does (Name) need help?" Gonta catches on, "Gonta can help!"

"Don't-!" Tenko shouts, struggling with the cords attatched to her, "Don't! I'll do it!"

"It's okay Tenko!" you reasure her, "You're already strapped in. If you'd be so kind Gonta, thank you,"

He gives you a nod and a smile, carefully placing it on your head before inserting the cords. He goes to his seat afterwards, begining to set his own headpiece up.

"Annnd that leaves me with the only other chair next to Kōri-Hime!" Kokichi says excitedly, hopping into the chair to your left, "Neehee! Just don't get too jealous!"

"Who.... are you refering to?" Kiibo quizzes.

"All of you!" Kokichi states, "Don't even try to lie about not wanting to sit next to my Kōri-Hime!"

_I don't... really want to know what he is talking about. It's not as if sitting next to me gives you special priveleges or anything, all it means is you're positioned closely to my psychical body. And if we are delving into a virtual world, what good is it to be near me in the real one?_

"Kokichi... I've asked you before..." you hesitantly begin, "to not call me that, please?"

"Whyyyyy?" He whines, even though you can't see him you're certain he is pouting.

"Because I don't like it,"

"...Fine, buuut~" his voice turns playful, _uh oh,_ "You have to call me Kichi!"

"WhAT-?" Tenko screeches, "As if I'd let her say such a perverse twist to your name!"

"I'm not sure there's anything perverse about nicknames..." Rantaro chuckles, hand moving to his neck but stopping short because of everything in the way.

"Alright! Enough chit chat!" Monokuma snaps, "You're all seated and set up, it's time to log on!"

He switches something on, causing a fizzing sound to course through every wire. Something zaps the back of your head, the electric shock is small but still surprising. It makes you flinch and close your eyes, and when you open them...

It's a whole new world.

The room around you is falling into place, a homey room forming. It has wooden planks covered in two large display rugs. There is a little seating area just behind you, the walls are also lined with some framed paintings. Theres a small desk by a door leading out.

You hum in thought, looking at yourself. Your hair is stiff, frozen in place and looks almost... smooth. Actually, all of your body and clothing looks smooth. Your jacket is framed somewhat awkwardly, stiff even as you move around.

You're happy to find that you can move easily, face lighting up for a moment as you realise that you don't have a wheelchair. Even your right arm is free from its restraints. It doesn't hurt anymore either, but a strange feeling replaces the pain when you move it. You also can't move your fingers very well, but it's much better than what you've had to endure for days.

Maybe you do like this world more?

"...This is quite different to what I expected," Tsumugi admits, eyes wilting.

_Ah, her eyes. Her whole face looks completely different._

Her eyes are circular, only a pupil. It's much more stylised than you expected, really. You raise your hand, touching at your cheek. Then moving to your eye, you flinch as it actually pokes it and the sensation you can only describe as pain moves up your nerves. You wince, keeping that eye partially closed.

"So this is what the virtual world is like, I see I see!" Kokichi exclaims, looking around in excitement, "And this is my avatar, I see I see!"

"This is... rather disappointing," Kiibo mutters, downcast, "I was hoping to be less... robotic,"

"Nnghya!" Tenko clutches her head, "I don't like this! I wanna go home!"

You watch idly as Kokichi bounds over to Kiibo, before you can react he kicks him.

"OUCH!" Kiibo cries out, then angrily turns to Kokichi, "What are you doing?"

"So you _do_ feel pain!" He brushes over his actions, laughing to himself as if there's some sort of inside joke occuring.

"Kokichi, please don't kick Kiibo," you implore,shaking your head in exasperation at his antics, "It's really not polite,"

"Nuh-uh!" He puts his hands over his ears, "I'm not listening to you until you agree to call me Kichi!"

"Wh-?" you shake your head, still stunned why he wants that, "Why?"

"Lalalala~" he sings, loud enough that you know he heard your question, "I'm! Not! Listening~!"

"Kokichi... why so loud?" Gonta asks, having just appeared and only hearing his last sentence, "Is something wrong?!"

"No no, he's just being frustrating," Kaede assures him, rubbing her head, "I swear whenever he's around I get an instant headache..."

"You get used to it pretty fast when you have younger siblings," confesses, running a hand through his hair and frowning as it refuses to budge.

You feel sympathy for Rantaro, not doubting there were many times where he's had to deal with the chaos of younger kin. You really would like to know more about him, after all you share common ground with having a younger sister. Er... he has a _few_ more than you, but that understanding remains there nonetheless.

"Lalalalalalalalala~"

"...Why is Kokichi singing?" Shuichi inquires, the final person to arrive.

"LALALALALALA~" Kokichi raises his voice, digging his fingers into his ears.

You're not sure what's happened between the two, but-

Oh, right. You happened. Well, it wasn't directly your fault, but after the third trial they had an arguement? It wasn't much of an arguement, just... You don't know what to call it, there's no label that'll work for it. So you'll call it a disagreement for now.

"IS ANYONE TALKING BECAUSE I CAN'T HEAR YOU SINCE I'M TALKING SO LOUD!" he shouts, eyes closed but a smirk is planted on his lips.

"Can someone please tell him to be quiet...?" Kiibo begs, trying to move away from Kokichi, but said boy follows, knowing exactly what he's doing, "It's rather... loud,"

"Alright, please stop it Koki-Um... Kichi." you give in, any other attempts would be futile.

He really knows how to get his way, and it's scary. What terrifes you most is the fact that he's _so_ determined to get his way that nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. Also, whether you're his enemy or not _,_ he _can_ manipulate you _into_ that plan of his.

So, instead of saying you ' _don't want to get on his bad side_ ' it's more of a... general _hope_ that you don't get wrapped up in what he plans.

You know that right now, as he beams at you from the other side of the room, he has a plan lurking behind those sparkling eyes of his.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Tsumugi ponders aloud, "Monokuma isn't here to tell us anything..."

"I guess he can't come to the virtual world," Rantaro says, "If he's AI, I thought he would be able to, but perhaps that assumption was wrong,"

You throw a glance at Kiibo as he stands there mutely. He still looks unsettled by having to be a robot here and from Kokichi's yelling assualt.

"I'm glad he _isn't_ here," Tenko declares, "And it would be even better if it was just the girls here... But I suppose I can handle it!"

"Gonta not sure what happening?" he asks, "Are there bug friends here?"

_Probably not the kind you're used to._

"It seems all five senses are connected here," Shuichi notes, "I wonder..."

"I never expected our avatars would have all five senses..." Kiibo says.

" _I_ didn't even think robots had a consciousness to put into this world!" Kokichi exclaims, eyes closed with a smile.

"...I _knew_ you would say that,"

Theres a phone on the table. You approach it, "It would have been nice for Monokuma to tell us how to log out, or even explain some basics of this world..."

"W-we don't know how to go home?!" Tenko stammers, "I wanna go hooooome!"

"Please calm down Tenko!" Kaede begs, trying to place her hand on Tenko, "Man, these avatars are pretty low quality..."

"I'm sure the way to log off is simple, we just need to figure it out," Rantaro says.

"..." you place the phones reciever to your ear, "I wonder if it's something to do with this...? I'm not sure what you'd have to say though,"

With a sigh you place it back down.

"Ooh oh! Lemme try!" Kokichi bounds over, yanking the reciever up and onto his ear, "Now, let's see... Kokichi Oma-!"

His avatar fades away, the reciever limply dropping to the floor. You slowly blink, then pick it up and put it back.

"Did Kokichi die?!" Gonta shouts, running over to the phone and picking it up, "Give Kokochi back!"

"No, wait, Gonta-!" you reach out to take the phone, but he throws it at the floor.

It drops without so much as a crack, bouncing once and landing straight up. Your shoulders drop, exhaling shakily.

"Kokichi isn't dead," you assure Gonta, picking the phone up and placing it onto the desk yet again, "He'll be back,"

"Oh..." Gonta says, half in bewilderment and half in shame, "Gonta sorry..."

"I'm more concerned with how the phone didn't break," Kaede notes, staring at it in mystification.

"Perhaps things don't break in this world?" Shuichi suggests.

The group accepts that explanation, quick to move on. But it sticks to your mind, because it's rather interesting. If nothing can break in this workd.... That could mean so many things, there's so many possibilities that could result from it.

_Unpredictable_ things.

A bunch of pixels collect in one area and everyone moves away from it. Then Kokichi's avatar appears.

"Maaaan, Monokuma started giving me this huge lecture... So I left!" he says it like it's a good thing.

Well, it is Monokuma he ignored... So it is a good thing, right? But you don't like the fact that it still took him so long, he must've listened to some of it for it to have taken that amount of time. Unless he had problems logging back on? As you consider the thought, the less likely each option seems.

"Will you get in trouble for that later?" Shuichi asks.

"Neehee, nope!" is the instant reply.

_There's definitely something going on..._

"Well, we could go explore?" Kaede suggests, "or are we going to stand here all day?"

"There isn't anything explaining what we _should_ do, so I suppose it's up to us to choose," Shuichi states, trying to place his hand to his chin and frowning when he can't properly do that.

"Yeah yeah! Let's explore! I wanna find some secrets!" Kokichi exclaims, "I'm heading out!"

He leaves quickly, before anyone can do anything.

"I don't like him goimg off on his own..." Tsumugi admits, "I feel like he might do something dangerous,"

"Hng, so do I," Tenko agrees, "I don't like him running off to do whatever he wishes,"

"Oh! Gonta can help!" he announces, "Gonta can watch Kokichi!"

"I'd rather you stay with u-" you begin, but Gonta is already chasing after Kokichi, glad to be of service.

You shut your mouth firmly, watching where they both left with agitation. There's no way you like both of them being with each other alone. Something in your gut twists at the thought.

You've gotten to know both of them very intimately, you can figure out Kokichi's hidden truths and understand Gonta's want to be a better person. It's very possible you could switch those statements and it wouldn't conflict with what you've learnt.

... _maybe..._

"Well, let's try to find a map," you announce, " _surely_ there must be ome,"

"Of course!" Tenko agrees, "We can look in the other rooms to find one,"

With only one way into another room, everyone crowds into it. It doesn't take long to find the map up on the wall.

You scan it with your eyes, trying to make a mental note of it. It probably won't stay in your head for long, but it's worth a try.

It shows a large entrance hall, cafeteria, kitchen and salon. There's also an arrow labeled bathroom pointing to a small room. Finally there's lines which indicate a stairwell to the roof.

_More steps. My one true love. Well, it's not like my physical self seems to impact the virtual avatar, so I don't have to worry about being a nuisance._

The second map is much harder to make sense of, but you understand there must be a river and two seperate areas. There's also a line straight through the map, along with black borders. You assume the borders must be the limits of the map. The line in the middle can't be deciphered right now.

"Ah this is giving me a headache," Kaede sighs, rubbing her head, "If only Miu was here to make some sense of it,"

"Yes, I do think she would have been able to help us," Kiibo agrees.

"...I suppose she may have helped," Tsumugi says, eyes planted firmly at the map "This is making me dizzy... It's plain frustrating,"

Your fingers twitch at her statement.

_I know I decided not to consider a mastermind for now, but some of the things Tsumugi says just... If I try to make sense of my weird '_ memories _' it does seem like another reality played out or... something. Agh, but there's only one reality, right? And it's this one._

You grit your teeth and close your eyes. Your thoughts may as well be a scribbled drawing by a two year old on a sugar high. Hard to make sense of and more than a _little_ questionable.

_Anyway... What if Miu_ was _supposed to be here? When I entered the computer room my thoughts immediately went to her? It just... what about her death I saw? Where she was seemingly strangled?_

You release your scrunched up fingers, just noticing how tight your grip onto your clothes has gotten.

"This doesn't explain much, but the black borders must be where the program ends," Shuichi surmises, "We must be in the main building right now,"

"Why is there a line right down the middle, though?" Kaede questions with her arms crossed.

"Maybe it's some sort of glitch?" Rantro offers, "But it doesn't seem like Momokuma would let something like that go without mentionng it,"

"A passage to the other side of this world, perhaps?" Shuichi murmurs.

"Anyway, we can go explore now, right?" Tenko cuts in, "I wanna look around!"

"Where did your hesitance go...?" Tsumugi asks.

"I'd like to take a look around too," you state, "Especially at the rooftop, I'm interested in knowing what it looks like from up there,"

"Okay! I'll take you there!" Tenko exclaims, eyes lighting up, "We can look out over the world together!"

"That does sound nice," Kaede agrees, "Let's go then!"

The most enthusiastic push towards the stairs, you getting caught up in them. Of course it's Kaede and Tenko who grab an arm each and tug you along. You throw a look over your shoulder, giving the group left behind an unimpressed expression at their lack of help.

Rantaro laughs, trailing after. Shuichi looks guilty as he too follows, which makes the rest of them come.

Twisting back around, your feet barely touch the ground as you're hauled up the stairs. The door swings open after a forceful push from Tenko. Then as you step out onto the roof a wave of cold hits you, digging into your skin. Tenko and Kaede release you, too enamoured at the snow collected on the floor.

Kaede kneels down, mouth hanging open as she runs her hand through the snow. Tenko is starstruck, feozen in place as she stares up at the sky.

You're just hesitant to move at all, cautious eyes regarding the no doubt slippery floor. It seems to mock you when the rest of your classmates arrive and spread out over the area. You take one step forwards, still very much scared of slipping.

"Would you like some help?" Kiibo asks, calculating eyes watching your face.

A shiver climbs up your spine, as you _try_ to tell yourself it likely won't cause you to collapse.

Kiibo's hand moves in front of your line of view, "I can assist you,"

With a shaky hand you grasp his, holding it tighter than you intended to. He brings his hand closer to his body, which in turn pulls you closer to him. The sudden motion makes you shift your hand in worry, arm sliding downwards in his grasp. To correct it you slide your arm back up, still too concerned about falling to notice your fingers lock into place with his.

Something makes a noise beside you. It makes you snap your attention to it, seeing Kiibo's bright pink face.

"Are you okay?" in a smooth motion you pull your hand from his and reach for him in panic, "What's going on?"

"N-nothing..." he stammers, eyes avoiding yours. His stiff posture makes you drop your arms to your side.

_I upset him. He wasn't comfortable with the proximity..._

"I'm sorry," you apoligise quickly, "I'm very sorry I invaded your personal space,"

"It-it is fine." he still looks away.

At this point you're amazed none of your classmates have noticed the lack of yourself exploring the area, but they're all still focused on the snow. You would be too, if _ice_ wasn't a thing.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be alright." You try to say in assurance, but the pitch of your voice rises in worry.

Kiibo's face has gone back to a normal shade, an uneasy expression on it. He finally looks up at you, pushing his fingers together.

"Um... W-would it be okay if... if we held hands?" he shuts his eyes, as if scared of your answer.

Your heart drums against your chest, making you nervous to reply in case it makes your voice strange.

_Why is my heartbeat so erratic? I'm not_ still _panicking about the ice, right? So why...? Never mind that right now._

"That'd make me happy," you answer, taking his hand with a small smile.

"Hey (Name)! It's snow!" Tenko yells, launching herself towards you.

Her eyes land on your hands in Kiibo's, a blank look taking over her expression. But then a somewhat determined one replaces it, eyes now brimming with anger. Just as she's about to reach you, two things happen.

Kiibo pulls you closer, effectively moving you out of the way of her collision course.

And Tenko gets hit with a snowball.

It didn't break, crack or seperate. It just left some marks on Tenko. _Does that mean it's more like being hit with a tennis ball than a waterbaloon?_ And does that mean it formed an ' _object_ ' or ' _item_ ' in this world?

She halts after passing by you, turning around with a disgusted look. The snowball bounces harmlessly off her and onto the floor. She brushes at her clothes, trying desperately to get the snow off them, but it has left residue from the heat of her hand and it forms blotches on her clothes.

You're still practically hugging Kiibo, his arm around your shoulder. Blinking slowly as you recover from the sudden changes, you look at Kiibo.

"Oh uh-!" he stumbles over his words, heat radiating from his body, "Sorry!"

He drops his arm, the bit of warmth you'd been getting from him leaving with his arm. It faintly feels like your heart momentarily pauses, processing the void now left.

It feels a little too serious for such an insignificant matter, _he simply let go, that's all. Does it really matter...?_

Tenko has finally stopped brushing off her clothes, giving Kiibo a harsh look.

"Alright, which de—er, which one of the boys threw the snowball?" she surveys them all, hands risen in a threatening way, "Just tell me and I won't kill you _too_ much,"

Shuichi and Rantaro both look at each other, "It wasn't either of us," Rantaro answers.

"It wasn't me!" Tsumugi pushes her glases up, then wraps her arms around herself, "It's _much_ too cold for me to even touch the snow,"

"I know it wasn't you, because only of the girls would do such an act," Tenko says with a dignified shake of the head, "So-"

"It was me!" Kaede rears her hand back and throws another snowball right at Tenko, an evil cackle escaping her lips.

"Ahg-!" Tenko ducks, sliding out of the way but loses her footing and lands on a thick pile of snow.

The snowball bounces and rolls on the ground. You blankly stare at it, then lift your eyes back up to your classmates.

Tsumugi is shivering, eyes focused on the still laughing Kaede. Rantaro and Shuichi look uncertain, watching Kaede with calculation. Tenko is rising up off the ground, holding her arms out from her body.

Her lip is curled up in disgust, before she throws an angry glance at Kaede, " _Ho_ -how dare you!"

From her shaking voice you can tell she's fallen victim to the cold. You have no doubt her fingers are violet purple, her lips are also turning bright red as her body sturggles to heat up.

"What's going on up here?"

All eyes snap over to Kokichi who's just arrived, Gonta behind him. He looks around, eyes landing on a few places but never staying for long. When they meet Kaede's she grins and bends down, hurriedly scopping and patting snow into another ball.

His mouth forms an ' _o_ ' before he darts behind Gonta as Kaede throws, it plants itself onto Gonta. He blinks at it with confusion.

"It's on!" Kokichi announces, head and arm appearing as he locks onto a target.

Tsumugi emits a yelp as she's hit by the ball, "Why _me_ -e-e?"

"Don't ask questions, just attack!" Kaede shouts, planting herself beside Tsumugi and shoveling snow into her hands, "Snowball fight!"

Everyone is drawn into the fight, picking a team. You end up with Kokichi, mainly because you feel bad for Gonta. You've never been in a snowball fight before, so no doubt he hasn't either. Which is why you need to explain it to him.

"So it game?" Gonta furrows his eyebrows.

"Yes, it's a game," you bend over, scooping some snow together and forming a ball, "here,"

You place it in his hands. He looks at it in uncetainty, "Gonta throw... at friends?"

"Y-" you jolt forwards, something planting itself onto your back and pushing you forwards with its force.

Instinctively you touch it, hand being met with wet clothes. The ball rolls away, unharmed and stops at a snowpile. You turn around, looking for a culprit.

"I wasn't aiming f-for you!" Tenko confesses, guilt flashing across her face.

"Well, now _I'm_ aiming for _you_."


	32. Purpose and Derail

"Aghck!" Tenko screeches, using her arms as protection.

You throw the ball and it hits her stomach, making her bend over. She clutches at her stomach, wincing.

"Oh, oh my goodness," you rush towards her, arms outstretched in worry, "I'm so sorry, I didnt think—"

She looks up, eyes glinting dangerously, "Now!"

Kaede and Tsumugi launch all their collected balls at you, which rain down in their soggy, hard anger. You yelp, ducking and weaving between them all, wincing whenever one manages to hit you. Kaede and Tsumugi share a look before syncing their attack on either side, allowing you no escape.

You crouch down, putting your arms around your head and brace for impact.

"No! Gonta protect (Name)!" Gonta roars, placing himself in front of you as a barrier from the girls.

"Now you've wasted all your ammunition!" Kokichi cackles, "Now _we_ attack!"

He and Rantaro begin throwing their own pile of balls, which gives you and Gonta time to retreat back to the other side of the roof. As you run towards safe ground, something crunches closeby. Your eyes land on scattered snow, then drawn up to Rantaro and Kokichi.

"Grr, if only (Name) was on our team it'd be an easy win!" Tenko declares, glaring at Shuichi and hitting snow away with her hands to protect Tsumugi and Kaede, "Instead we have _him_ ,"

"I'm the only one making the balls!" Shuichi retaliates, just as Kaede grins at him and piles some into her arms.

"Sorry Shuichi!" Kaede says, sounding as unapologetic as it gets.

You tilt your head, covering a quiet laugh.

If moments like this were the common, then life would be worth it. If only you could show these little, safe and happy things to ___. Prove to ___ that they can still exist without Emiko, then maybe... maybe nothing bad would've happened ( _is that what you want to think?_ ).

You duck down behind the wall of snow Kokichi has created, taking to rolling the balls instead of throwing them. One was enough, that's _all_ the action you require.

Kiibo has long retreated to stand in the doorway, using it as protection. The constant attacks from Kokichi being the main reason. The moment he steps forward he's instantly struck by a grinning Kokichi, which means he is out of the game.

"Taking a time out?" Rantaro asks, kneeling down beside you.

"I suppose I am," you rub your hands together, exhaling onto them, "My hands are too cold now..."

The lie easily slips from your tongue. It's not as if it _matters_ , it plays a _part_ in why you stopped participating. So in that way, it's a half truth. And it's not harmful, anyway. Why would you need to inform him of your real reason?

He laughs, holding his hands out in fromt of him, "Mine are pretty cold too! I just wonder how Kaede and Tenko are able to carry on..."

His hands are bright red, shaking just slightly. It makes you pull your jacket tighter. Somehow Tenko and Kaede are coping with wearing skirts, surely the temperature must be affecting them. Well, they've both slowed down noticeably.

"Do you want to use my jacket and warm up?" you offer, sliding it from your shoulders.

_How is this world so realistic—?_

"No no!" he shakes his head, placing his hand over yours to stop you, "I'm fine,"

"..." you narrow your eyes at him, "That's a lie,"

_Hypocrite_.

You shake his hand off, pulling your jacket off and spreading it across your lap, lifting one side up so he can use it too. He gives you a questioning look before the smallest smile slides along his face. Then he sits down, shuffling closer.

You blow into your hands, then rub them together before wrapping them around yourself and running them up and down your arms. It generates some mild heat, which is actually pretty incredible to feel in a _game_.

But it's still cold, and you're begining to shiver. It feels possible that you could freeze up here, but its just a game, so it can't be possible to die.

_T̶h̶a̶t̶s̶_ _w̶r̶o̶n̶g̶-̶_

With a start, you blink as Rantaro puts his arm around your shoulder. When you turn to him he gives you a sheepish smile, "Sorry, you probably don't like me touching you, right? I was just trying to keep you warm, but I'll figure something else out that doesn't involve psychical contact,"

As he retracts his arm, it takes away the warmth and you find yourself missing the feeling.

"... _It wouldn't bother me_ ," you mutter, sinking down into yourself as the embarrassment seeps in.

"Huh?" he blinks, then shakes his head and chuckles, "If you're sure?"

After your hesitant nod, he reaches back around, bringing both of your bodies closer. As your friends laugh and fight in the background, voices fading to nothing but a distant and reassuring sound. The snow shimmers as light hits it, reflecting the rays and casting flickering sparkles about the place.

And the comfort of having Rantaro next to you, jacket laid out like a blanket really feels... perfect.

"Would you stay in this moment forever, if you could?" You breathe out, then blink and nervously tap against your arm, "Uh... sorry that's very abrupt."

He only laughs, the vibrations making you wobble slightly, "If I could stay here? Hmm..." he turns his head upwards and his lips quirk into a tender smile, "Yeah, I would."

That makes you feel like sinking into the ground, something fluttering about in your stomach as words fail to form.

"Because if it meant I'd be next to you and we were both happy like this... then forever sounds like nothing," he contiues, eyes looking upwards, "If we could stay safe together, _even_ in this place... yeah, I'd definitely stay right here."

"But we still have to find your sisters, right?"

"Come out from behind there, cowards!" Kaede yells, obviously to you and Rantaro.

You hear things pelting against the wall. But it remains sturdy, thankfully.

"Can't have a moment of peace, huh?" Rantaro sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"Kōri-Hime! This is _your_ element, help us!" Kokichi whines, ducking behind the wall before blinking slowly.

The next thing you know is you're being winded by him launching himself over your lap.

You try to shove him off, " _Ko_ -Kichi! Wh-what?"

"You're supposed to be heeelping!" He pouts, "But you're slacking off with Rantaro!"

"Sorry, sorry," you mutter, "I'll help, please let me move!"

"You've all abandoned Gonta!" Tsumugi calls out, "It feels unfair to throw stuff at him...He's just _standing_ there with big eyes,"

"Yeah... Even _I_ feel a little guilty," Kaede admits.

" _Why_." Tenko blankly says, obviously still bombarding him.

"I do not mean to be the bearer of bad news..." Kiibo begins, eyeing Kokichi nervously as he comes out onto the roof, "But perhaps we should return to the real world, if for no other reason to eat,"

"You're just trying to disrupt our fun because _you_ can't join!" Kokichi groans.

"No I am not,"

"You're a terrible liar,"

Rantaro helps you shove Kokichi off, who rolls a couple times then jumps up. He frowns and cries, complaining about his wet clothes. Then he gets hit with a snowball by a grinning Tenko. She looks satisfied with her accurate aim.

"Gonta... still confused," he says, a finger to his chin.

"It's best you don't think too much about it," Shuichi tells him, "It's just a game,"

"But... it hurt?" he furrows his brows, "Why play game to hurt friends?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt _that_ much," Kaede informs, smiling, "It might sting for a second but then it goes away, and you try to dodge getting hit,"

"But... why?"

"It eludes me too," Kiibo admits, "It seems that pain invigorates humans to think quicker and to retaliate,"

"Huh?!" Gonta's eyes widen, "Hurt friends because they hurt you?"

"This psychological breakdown of a snowball fight is making me nervous...," Tsumugi clutches her arm, face looking slight blue.

"Don't you get it you big idiot?" Kokichi criticises, "Humans like hurting each other for fun! That's _why_ we're in a _killing_ game!"

"Lets... discuss this later," you intervene, eyes planted on Gonta's sad face, "Gonta, please don't listen to Kokichi, when I think about it... snowball fights _are_ a little strange,"

"Please, can we just leave soon!" Tenko implores, "Now that we aren't playing I'm getting the heebie jeebies from my avatar body!"

"Of course,"

* * *

Everyone takes their turn to exit the game, saying their name to the phone in the salon. Rantaro casts a look over his shoulder, picking up the reciver. You don't even hear him say his own name as he disappears.

You hang back, allowing your classmates to leave first. With a small sigh you hold your hands together behind your back and lean on your heels, savouring this final moment of freedom from your physical body. With acceptance you walk to the phone, reaching out for it before stopping.

"Why're you takin so long to leave?" Kokichi trills, a _far_ too knowing smile on his face.

"...Do you really want me to ask the same thing?"

"Neehee, you sure are perceptive!" he tilts his head, smile broading further, "Sooo~ Now that we're alone... I wanna tell you something!"

As you turn to face him, he comes bounding towards you, stopping mere centimetres from your face as he peers at you impishly. There's no way you can tear your eyes off him with the way his eyes betray the calculated act he's playing.

You're watching a one man masquerade and it's made just for you, so what kind of spectator would you be to blink at the climax?

There's only one problem...

"I'm going to _use_ you."

_You've been invited to take part._

All breath escapes your lungs through your mouth, hands reaching behind you for support. Your hands grasp the counter, elbows pushing into your side as your muscles tense and goosebumps form along your skin.

"That's why... you shouldn't be together with Shuichi, and be _my_ friend instead."

"I can be... very _useful_ to you. You want to save everyone, and I can help you with that."

"You do want to save everyone, don't you?"

Your hands tighten, turning red as you constrict the table. With Kokichi's eyes level with yours there's no escape from the cage he's placed you in. Then your hands relax, steeling your gaze.

You close your eyes, tilt your head and give him a soft smile, "Of course I do. But you know that that includes _you_ , _too_ ,"

His eyes study your face, lingering on your eyes and lips before he lowers his gaze and steps back. When you open your eyes he's got his arms behind his back, carefreely grinning.

"Aww, does that mean you've rejected me?" Nothing in his expression says ‘ _upset_ ’, so it's hard to read him, " _Even_ if you were to strangle me, I wouldn't turn my head the other way. That's just how I am when I like someone!"

Your eyebrows crease, a sorry smile tracing your lips, " _Koki_ -Kichi..." you can only look at the ground, "I _haven't_ rejected you, and you _don't_ like me. Stop saying such things when we're in a killing game,"

He watches as you pick up the reciever, meeting his eyes for a moment before speaking your name.

* * *

The same sensation of being transported through electrical circuits spreads through your body.

"Ugh, I don't think I ever want to go back in there," Tenko shudders.

You take the helmet off, watching everyone do the same. There's quite a lot of stretching and groaning at stiff bodies. But your eyes keep wandering over to one person in particular, whereas _theirs_ haven't strayed towards you at all. So you force yourself to focus on who ever is speaking.

"Well hello!" Monokuma pops up, "You were all in there for such a long time I nearly forgot to leave the system on!"

"You can turn it off?" Shuichi questions, looking at the main computer in worry.

"Duh, otherwise the electricity cost would be too high!" Monokuma tuts, shaking his head, "Don't worry your little heads about losing your consciousness inside it,"

"Lose your consciousness?" Kaede echoes, a disbelieving expression on her face, "Um... I think we're all going to worry about that now,"

"Y-yeah! There's no way I'm going back in there now I know that," Tenko vigorously shakes her head, pointing an accusing finger at Monokuma, " _Even_ if the snowball fight was fun,"

"Ah well..." he sighs, "Then I guess you won't want to participate in the next motive I have prepared for you all..."

"A motive? Already?" Rantaro crosses his arms with slitted eyes.

You run your hand along your cast, "Why is there a motive so soon? Isn't this a little too quick?"

_The motive is already being announced. I have to find a way to stop this one from working. I... failed with the last three, so I have to do better this time._

_I will stop another murder from happening!_

"Ah ah ah! Don't question me!" Monokuma growls, leering, "If I say the next motive is ready, it's ready!"

"C'mon c'mon, I’m waiting in anticipation here!" Kokichi grumbles, "I wanna know hat the motive is!"

"K-kokichi, motive bad!" Gonta exclaims, "Why Kokichi _want_ motive?"

"Well I’m glad _one_ of you is interested," Monokuma laughs, holding his stomach, "The next motive is... the secret of the outside world!"

That forces all attention towards Monokuma. Everyone wants to know what's going on outside the walls, what state the world is in. And most importantly how their family snd friends are. _Are they alive? Are they in danger?_

You feel as if this motive is just a continuation of the last one. The letters from loved ones will just make those feelings more overwhelming.

_This... may be quite difficult._

"That's it?" Kiibo asks, "How does this motivate us?"

"Oh no no no, you have to _find_ the secret," Monokuma explains, eye flashing dangerously, "Can you guess where it is? That's right, it’s inside this very console!"

"The... ' _secret of the outside world_ '?" you repeat, dragging your fingers along your cast as your arm itches, "So, am I right to assume there’s something going on outside that we don't expect?"

_If... I can just stop it from being found, then it'll be fine, right? I just have to prevent anyone from entering VR-!_

" _Wh_ -what do you mean?" Tenko stammers, pushing her fingers together, "Like it's destroyed or something...? There's no way I'd believe that!" she then flattens her palms and outstretches her arms, ready to fight.

"Hu...hu upupupupu!" Monokuma just laughs away both questions, "Anyway, I’ll let you kiddos do whatever you want while I prepare the gym!"

"Oh that's right," Shuichi blinks, "You were setting it up for us to spend the night together,"

" _D-D-D_ -Don't make it seem so adult!" Monophonie exclaims, "This is a _k_ -kid friendly _sho-g_ -game!"

"That's right! Snakes and ladders is for ages 5 and up!" Momotaro nods wisely.

" _I_ -I didn't mean for it to have other... meanings!" Shuichi stutters, eyes wide at the implications.

"Where did snakes and ladders get involved?" Kiibo inquires.

"Huh? Shouldn't you know, daddy?"

"I am not your father!" Kiibo refutes with an angry look, "Where did that notion come from?"

"Well, he probably just assumed that since _all_ robots are related," Kokichi drawls, rolling his eyes.

"That's robophobic!"

You watch the exchange with an amused expression, before looking down at your arm. It itches so much you want nothing more than to scratch it, but all you can do is harmlessly rake your nails along the cast. Maybe you could shove something thin down the gap and try...?

That'd hurt too much.

"Should we go eat... or something?" Kaede proposes, folding and unfolding her hands.

"Well _you_ can, but _I’m_ going back to search!" Kokichi announces, "Don’t you all wanna know what the secret is?"

"You _want_ to find the motive?" Shuichi narrows his eyes, "Why?"

"Because otherwise this game is so boring!" Kokichi explains with a frown, "I want action, death and despair! Which is why I'm gonna find the motive!"

He throws himself back into the seat, grasping the headpiece.

"No, you're not going back,"

He snaps his eyes over to you, inqusitive but also the slightest annoyed. It's harsh to label it as ' _irritation_ ', but it is the closest emotion you can name.

"We either find it _together_ , or not at _all_ ," you declare, ignoring the sets of eyes on you.

If you can settle on these two options, then everything will be okay. It will be okay. If just one person finds the motive, then their curiosity will run wild and they'll likely imvestigate further, spurring them onwards to act on whatever the motive is.

But if _nobody_ finds it, then that's a full stop. An end. Which explains itself as to why that would be useful.

Then if the motive is shared amongst the group, it _should_ stop the reckless act of being the lone person with information.

_But... that failed with the very first motive._ All _the motives have worked._

_Miu still killed Himiko. Angie killed Korekiyo. Maki killed Ryoma and Kirumi._

You inhale, setting your gaze back on Kokichi with equal intensity.

_It will be different this time._

"So, we leave as a group, or we search as a group. What'll it be..." with a slight raise of your chin and tilt of the head you give him the choice, "Ultimate Leader?"

The atmosphere in the room could burst, there's so much agitation and anticipation.

Your use of his ultimate must surprise a few in the group, eyes wide and flitting between you and him. The only real mention about his ultimate is when he claims to run an evil organisation, but why doesn't that come into play more?

He stares right back at you silently, before spreading his arms out, "Okaaaay~ Since I have no choice we can all search for the motive together after eating. But if you go back on your word..." his eyes slit and his mouth crawls upwards in an sinister grin, "I'll kill you,"

He launches himself out of the seat, nonchalantly leaving the room with a smile.

Tenko bristles, "Grr... I swear one day I'll-!" her fingers curl up as she moves them in an angry fashion, "Once I get my hands on him... I swear I'll finish what Maki started!"

"Please don't," you give her a pleasant smile, "I don't want you to hurt him,"

It feels as if you've been protecting him from day one. Your first encounter with Kaito was spent defending Kokichi, whom you felt strangely attached to almost immediately.

You know he means well, but he's not going to accomplish what he plans with such an antagonistic act. And he's realised that, which is why you've been invited to step in as his counterpart. You're being dragged into his ploy mainly ( _or fully_ ) just to help him carry out his scheme.

You _were_ worried about this happening.

"He just threatened you, and you're asking Tenko not to hurt him?" Shuichi says slowly, his eyes digging into your mind.

"Well... yes,"

"I guess it comes with having to deal with younger siblings," Rantaro speculates, "I can definitely see Kokichi as a younger brother,"

_Um... that's probably not the same way I view him. But the point still stands with having to deal with a childish personality._

"Oh geez, it still doesn't change the fact that he's a real pain!" Kaede counters with a small disapproving click of her tongue.

...

"Do you all view him as nothing more than a nuisance?" you ask, trying your best not to scoff, "Forgive me for saying this but... He's your classmate, don't ignore his feelings,"

_Hypocrite hypocrite hypocrite—_

"Feelings? _What_ feelings?" Tenko objects.

"It is rather hard to read his emotions... So I am not certain how we can do so," Kiibo ponders, crossing his arms.

"Gonta think... Kokichi good friend!" Gonta nods approvingly.

... _Maybe don't put him on that pedestal quite yet._

"If he didn't call y-" Shuichi's eyes wander over to you as he stops speaking, "If he didn't insult us then maybe I could see him in the same light as you, Rantaro and Gonta,"

"I hate him and his little scheming... retrograde male self," Tenko grunts, lips curling in an angry way.

"You're being a bit harsh," Rantaro chides, "Besides, aren't we supposed to be going to the kitchen?"

_Harsh..._

_It's hard to believe that we can all view the same person in such different ways._

It doesn't take very long to walk ( _or roll_ ) back to the kitchen once you've reached the ground floor. But having to lean on your classmates for support down all of the stairwells makes you uneasy. Maybe in another reality you could make a joke, allow a mischievous look to cross your face and laugh away your concern.

... _Is it sad that you wish you could make a joke and forget everything else?_

There's something else worying you. Gonta has been eerily silent, a reflective expression never leaving his face. As you decided earlier, you’ll have to talk to him and try to ease his anxiety. There's so many things that he could be troubled about, where will you begin? ... _Probably just asking him straight would be the best choice._

"Where's... Kokichi?" Kaede says as she enters the dining room.

Nothing has been distrubed, the kitchen is empty. He, nor anyone else has been here in moments prior to the groups arrival.

You have a vague idea where he might be, but the mere thought of having to climb all four floors on your own is too overwhelming right now, so you keep quiet.

One things for sure, you’re quickly getting sick of Kokichi’s rebellious ways. You may have been defending him for his actions, knowing he's dealing with many things and trying to get his plan organised. But this blatant disregard for your direct command has really grated against your patience.

Kokichi has finally vexed you.

"Does it matter? I'm just glad he _isn't_ here!" Tenko cries loudly in happiness, eyes literally watering.

Shuichi's gaze moves across both rooms, coming full circle back to land on you. It feels like he's searching for answers among your face, "Do you know where he might be?"

_He knows where he is. It's pretty obvious. I have two choices here, 1) Lie to him and get found out, 2) State the truth and have the group fuss._

Niether option is desireable. If there was another third choice you'd pick that just to avoid both unfavourable outcomes. It's also fairly stressful that you're uncertain about Shuichi and Kokichi's relationship as of right now. After the third trial they had the fight, which is where a lot of hate for Kokichi has come from.

So really, option 1) is siding with Kokichi and 2) is the rest of your friends.

_"I'm going to use you,"_

_"I haven't rejected you,"_

Your conversation with Kokichi flashes into mind, a sinking feeling finding it's place in your stomach.

_Choose everyone_

_Choose everyone, let Kokichi do the work_

_Choose everyone, let Kokichi do the work, help the protagonists_

You want to. You want to so much. If you had a choice you'd help Shuichi. You'd help Shuichi and Kaede and Tenko and Gonta and Rantaro and Tsumugi and Kiibo.

_So choose them._

With a tilt of your head and a sorry smile, you choose.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where he is,"

And whether you like it or not, the long coming partnership with Kokichi has been confirmed. By your words you are now strictly following Kokichi's guide.

"Oh... Ok then," Shuichi sees right through your lie, _as you expected._

As he looks elsewhere, you fold your hands in your lap, eyes boring into your legs.

_And whether you like it or not, You've made the wrong choice._

There will be a crash some time later, you can feel it brimming. It already feels as if the world has dropped down upon your shoulders, causing you to take short and cut off breaths rather than inhaling as you normally would.

_It's so frustrating. It's so, so frustrating._

Damn Kokichi for putting you in this predicament—Or... _don't_. Since it's not his fault that you're trapped here and being forced to murder, _is it_? Some others may believe that he truly is to blame for it, considering his villainous ways of trying to proceed.

But it's frustrsting, so frustrating still. Why must a killing game exist? How can the organisation behind them manage to continue their acts without some sort of lawsuit against them, just _something_ to stop the production of death.

Particpants in game shows have to be 18, right? Adults. But...

_You’re all teenagers?_


	33. Relax and Mislead

"So, what do we do if he's not here?" Kaede contiues from earlier, not looking too fussed of his no show, "Should we just make something to eat and save some?"

"I don't see why not," Rantaro shrugs, "It's his fault if he gets a cold meal after saying he'd be here,"

"Kokichi been strange," Gonta says with a sad expression, looking down at the ground, "Did Gonta do something wrong?"

"Absolutely not," you quickly shoot down his worries, "Hey Gonta, lets cook together, okay?"

"Oh uh— Of course!" he snaps to attention, ready to help.

As everyone gets to work you talk with Gonta, hoping to take his mind away from guilt or self-depreciating thoughts. There will be _none_ of that, not on your watch.

It must be a lovely life as a hypocrite, huh? Helping others but never yourself.

"You asked why we liked having a snowball fight," you say, trying to make sense of it yourself, "I'm not completely certain, but I think humans like the thrill of adrenaline and having something on the line, something to _lose_ and make it worth winning for,"

"What that mean? What is ‘ _worth winning for_?’”

You close your eyes, "I think... a _life_ is worth winning for. But in games like that, it just means to stop yourself from getting hurt anymore,"

He seems to consider it. Before he frowns, "Why would life be on line? Who would do that?"

"Er... well, _we_ have our lives on the line right now, right?" you explain, a little uncertain of the scenario, "Being in a killing game means we could lose at any time, which means... we'd die,"

Both of you reflect on the conversation, bodies mindlessly continuing to prepare food. It's a miracle nothing is burnt or no hands are cut with your minds a million miles away, too engrossed in figuring out the complexity of humanity.

"It's pretty gross, huh?" you laugh humourlessly, stopping for a moment, "Why would anyone join a killing game...?” looking straight ahead at nothing in particular, you sigh and shake your head, "Enough about that. Do you have family or friends you want to see when we escspe?"

He smiles softly, which makes you avert your gaze as your lips quirk up to mirror his. Your heart jumps around in your chest, eyes wide at that uncontrollable reaction.

_There's no way. No way. Cut it out._

"Gonta has two family's.” his eyes are distant as he speaks, "Gonta became Ultimate Entomologist so real family would accept forrest fsmily. Gonta work hard!"

_I always forget about that... He got lost and was raised in the forrest, wasn't he?_

"I'm sure they will," you encourage him, "Your talent is really amazing Gonta, and so are _you_. When... when we get out of here..." you swallow, anxiously pausing, "I'd love to help you with anything I can! And that includes helping you with your family! Or rather, family’s...”

For a absolutely terrifying few seconds he doesn't reply, simply staring right at you. The smile falters on your lips, regret seeping in as he has no reaction.

"(Name) always explains and helps Gonta.” He brings a hand up to the back of his head, looking away in abashment, "Gonta so happy (Name) want to stay with Gonta," he closes his eyes, joyfully grinning at you, "(Name) is Gonta best friend!"

_We've jumped to 'best friends' so quickly... it's hard to believe that people can see me more than an associate. Or colleague._

"I hope we stay... best friends when we escape," you affirm his statement.

"Gonta will make sure to keep (Name) safe!" he announces, voice a _little_ too loud for a small room with several people.

A self conscious smile flits across your lips as you feel a few people turn towards Gonta. It's not as if you have problem with it, rather, you're very happy. But it's still a little awkward to have him say it in front of _so_ many people.

You move to contiue cooking, but stop and blink. Everything is done, Gonta has been finishing it while talking. He must be talented at multitasking to not have been side tracked by the conversation. Or... you were just so wrapped up in talking that you haven't noticed how much time has passed and his hardwork.

"Is everyone done?" Kaede shouts, already heading out into the dining hall.

"We're heading out," Rantaro follows her, holding plates.

"Yes, we will begin setting the table for everyone," Kiibo says, taking a large plate of something out.

Shuichi is next, helping carry whatever else is left. The four must have grouped up to work together. Tsumugi and Tenko paired up, which worked surprisingly well. Uh, _well_ , Tenko seems to work well with any of the girls, really. If Kokichi had been here then maybe Rantaro would have gone with him, _or Shuichi._

_Oh, wait... That would not have ended well_. You keep forgetting about their conflict. And... that you chose Kokichi over everyone else.

In some twisted way you can feel a sense of relief that he picked _you_ to help with his plan, because it saves the rest of your classmates from having to get locked into such a dangerous proposal.

In... another unwelcome thought, it also makes you wonder _why_ he chose _you_ of all people. You... You consider him a friend, and it seems he you. So what does that mean? He's fine with a friend getting hurt?

Unless his plan is nothing to do with you and you've got it wrong.

_Ignore that ignore that._

You shake your head, looking to Gonta, "Okay then, are you ready?"

"Gonta ready!"

The two of you pick up all that you've made and wander into the dining room.

"Sorry about my lack of help," you apologise with a sheepish expression.

"(Name) helped fine! Gonta like helping," he blinks and thinks for a second, "Gonta have... something to say to everyone,"

"Oh? You d-"

As Tenko and Tsumugi walk out, Gonta raises his voice and therefore cuts you off.

"Gonta need to say something!" he yells, then realises how loud it is and lowers his head in shame, "Gonta... don't want amount of friends keep getting lower... and lower! I can't take it anymore! Gonta will fight Monokuma and protect friends!"

"You're going to fight Monokuma?" Shuichi exclaims, looking slightly horrified by the mere suggestion.

"Don't say such ridiculous things!" Kaede cries, rearing away from him in shock.

"Gonta know it ridiculous! But if Gonta _don't_ do anything, then there will be more victims!" he contiues, gaining confidence, "That's why... I'll devote myself and be true gentleman! Gonta's life don't matter!"

"Don’t! Don’t you _dare_ say that!" you snap at him, anger coursing through your body and resulting in small tremors in your hands, " _This_ isn't how you fight Monokuma! You can’t do it _directly_!"

"That's right... going against a exisal bare-hand is _crazy_ ," Tsumugi points out with a nervous fidget.

"Not only is it crazy... it's _impossible_!" Kokichi critisizes, "Even if you did do it, the killing game wouldn't end."

"Kokichi? Did you just get here?" Rantaro asks him as the boy grins widely.

"Nehee! Yeppers!"

"What do you mean it wouldn't stop it?" Shuichi inquires with slitted eyes.

"It won't stop the killing game. In fact, why do you _want_ to stop the killing game? It's only just getting good! It would be a waste to stop it now!" Kokichi's voice grows to a shout, angrily gesturing to get his emotions across, "That's abnormal! That's weird! What's wrong with your head?!"

"Kichi sto-"

"You're the one that's abnormal!" Tenko shouts, pointing at him.

"I'll show you all... I'll show you that I can win this game!"

" _Win_ this game?"

"Do you mean... _you'll_ become the next blackened?" Tenko's lips curl back into the same disgusted expression you're becoming used of.

"Right... That's _one_ way to win," kokichi snickers with a knowing expression.

"You _have_ to be joking," Shuichi shakes his head, astonished.

"Nope! I want to have as much fun as possible!"

_I can't believe I sided with..._ him. _Am I already regretting this decision? I think I am._

You grimace, biting back a snappy response to every reply being said in this conversation. It's hard not to become involved with such a serious topic being discussed.

"Well then, has the next victim been decided? C'mon, c'mon, hurry up and kill!" he chuckles darkly, but other than his words and laughter, he seems excited, "If you don't hurry up... Then _I’ll_ have to kill someone!”

Your eyes jump over to Shuichi, who is gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, it's strange to see him showing so much anger. It... doesn't suit him, not that anger suits anyone but... You don't want him to be angry, you don't want any of your classmates to be upset.

Which is why—

"Cut it out already!" Kaede shouts, frustrated tears collecting in her eyes.

Her words seem to have stopped the conversation, that is... Until Tenko comes flying over and knocks Kokichi to the ground.

"You're being creepy!" she yells, eyes alight in a swarm of emotions, "I've been putting up with you because (Name) said you were alright, but I refuse to listen to that anymore! You've gone _way_ too far!"

"Tenko I-"

"No!" she whirls around, pointing a shaky finger at you, "I _w_ -won't listen! I'm very sorry, but I cannot ignore his behaviour anymore!"

"It's okay, just please don't... hurt him again," you implore her, hands raised in the air to soothe her, "I don't blame you for being angry. But violence..."

"Violence is never the answer!" Kiibo agrees, continuing your thoughts, "Its the origin of killing,"

She slumps her shoulders, face overcast, "So... you're saying my talent is produced from killing?"

"That's different though," Kaede tries to touch her, but is pushed aside.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry but please don't say empty words and try to console me," Tenko looks at Kaede then you, eyes flashing in hurt.

With that she leaves, footsteps seeming to echo louder than normal.

" _This_ why... Gonta need to fight Monokuma!"

"You mustn't!"

"Don't do something so foolish," Rantaro shakes his head, "If you wait a little longer... I'm sure we'll find a way out,"

You try to listen to their words. But everything is so quiet compared to your buzzing thoughts.

Choosing Kokichi was _not_ a good idea. You're yet to even _tell_ said boy about your decision, but there's no doubt he's been able to tell from the every moment you defended him against someone. There's a high chsnce you'd go back on your word and side with everyone else, _except_ Shuichi _knows_ what choice you've made and it's a little late for indecision or a back track.

Now Tenko is insulted. Her talent has been brushed away, labeled as something bad. Which would hurt anyone, but especially someone who has a lack of support amongst a stressful environment.

Time to make amends if possible.

"Look what you've done," Rantaro sighs, flicking Kokichi with his fingers, "I don't know _what_ you're trying to do, but you should stop it,"

Kokichi's wilted expression changes quickly as he jumps up to his toes and whispers something to Rantaro. As he finishes speaking, his eyes go to yours and he gives you a wicked grin.

Rantaro is stone faced, silent as he regards Kokichi seriously. Then he slips out of the room without a goodbye or even a single word.

The group has shattered in such little time. Everyone was happy only moments earlier, right? You all had a snowball fight only this morning, right? How is it possible for everything to have disolved so quickly.

"Well... that ended rather poorly," Tsumugi states with a bitter expression, "Two people have left and we haven’t even eaten..."

"Ah it's been ruined," Kaede sighs despondently, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I don't even _feel_ like eating anymore... I just feel _sick_ ,"

"So do I—I," Kokichi draws out the ' _I'_ , crocodile tears quickly springing to his eyes, "Gonta, why'd you have to ruin everything!"

"Gonta sorry!" said boy rears back with wide eyes, shoulders raised as he brings his hands up, "Gonta very sorry!"

"You did nothin wr-"

"Gonta did nothing wrong," Shuichi cuts in, not sparing you a look, "Things _only_ got heated when Kokichi turned up,"

"Huh? Why are you attacking me Shuichi?" Kokichi lulls his head to the side, blinking in that innocent facade of his, "Did I do something to tick you off?"

"Yes."

The cold and straight reply brings the conversation to a stiff end. Bluntness is another unexpected thing you're seeing more of from Shuichi. Since the third trial things have been tense, _his best friend died._

"Aha... maybe we should eat," Kaede suggests, cringing, "I don't feel _so_ sick now. I think we're all a little... _hangry_ ,"

"I do not believe that is true," Kiibo says with an uncertain tone, "It seems that everyone is tense due to the conflict between our intentions,"

"This is plain unsettling," Tsumugi sighs, "I may just go lay down in my dorm,"

"Gonta sorry..."

"I might sleep too,"

Your mouth remains firmly shut, lips a straight line as your eyes move around the room. Must you return to being the guider of the group? Kaede had tried moments before you and it didn't work, so it'd be worse if you tried. Nobody respects you anyway, not after your choice.

Each time you think about it, a dreadful stab of pain surges through your chest, impaling your heart on a spear of guilt. It feels like your body has been run through with a knife, or many.

You want to stop others from feeling this. So you need to end this game, _and_ stop the motive from working. But something tells you that has already failed before you've even begun to plan. You covered for Kokichi, lied for him, while _he_ searched for the motive. You've actually just aided the mastermind in continuing the game.

_Try better. I have to try better. I have to fix this._

"Alright, nobody else is leaving until we’ve eaten," you announce with a loud clap and resilient nod, "Kaede brought this up earlier and I think we could use some sustenance. We went through all this hard work, too.” you gesture along the table at all the food, "It would be nothing more than pure waste to not eat,"

_I need to take my medication, too._

Slowly everyone sits down and eats, but there's more silence and pushing food around plates than anything else. You'll have to settle for the megre pickings, it'll _have_ to do.

"Okay... I've finished eating," Tsumugi begins with a cautious glance at you, "Would I be able to sleep now?"

"No no no!" Monokuma growls, planting himself directly in the centre of the table.

"Eep!" Tsumugi shrieks.

"You're always popping up outta nowhere," Kokichi nonchalantly points out, "Man I wish I could do that too," he bites his finger.

"No no no!" Monokuma repeats with a furious growl, "I spent _all_ day preparing the gym and you're just gonna go back to your dormitories?! Grrr, I won't allow it!"

"Oh right... that’s tonight, huh?" Kaede slumps in her seat, "I barely want to do it anymore. With Tenko and Rantaro gone..."

"Huff huff— You kids-!" Monokuma snarls with increasing rage, just as the monokubs show up and cower in fear.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry! Just forgive me already!" Monophonie cries with tears in her eyes.

"Pa...pa? Why is papa so angry!" Monotaro asks and latches onto Kiibo, "Daddy! Why is papa so angry?"

"I am _not_ your father!" Kiibo shakes him loose.

"I'll make sure Tenko comes, there, is _that_ good enough?" Monokuma finishes with a blank look, "Just get your butts into the gym!"

"Already?" Shuichi questions, eyebrows creased, "I thought that was tonight?"

"It’s already late! Nighttime is only a few hours away, which means you don't have long to enjoy each others company!"

"Hawaaa, daddy is so angry!"

"Why won't you forgive me?!"

"Ok ok!" Kaede gives in first, "fine!"

"I wouldn't wanna miss out on some fun!" Kokichi drawls immediately after, "Count me in,"

"It would be good to come together after the earlier tension.” Kiibo thinks it through, hand on his chin before nodding, "Yes, I shall attend,"

"... I don' have any reason not to," you decide.

"Then Gonta will go too!"

"I-if everyone is going then I'll come too!"

"What about Rantaro though?" You inquire of Monokuma, stopping yourself from moving your hands, "He isn't here either,"

Monokuma stares at you for a moment before chuckling, "Upu... He's busy right now, but I’ll make sure he shows up later!"

_That isn’t suspicious at all. I don't like the fact that Kokichi spoke to him before he left, maybe it was Kokichi that made him leave? It's possible. But of all people, Rantaro seems to deal with him the best... so what happened?_

"Shall we go then?" you voice aloud, eyes skimming over your classmates faces.

"We... probably should," Shuichi affirms.

You don't like how he's been watching you. It's changed since this morning, you know the reason all too well, but that doesn't make it any more comfortable. If anything, it's all the more complicated that he _was_ able to tell.

As everyone leaves, you throw some left over food into containers and into the fridge. Two of your classmates haven't eaten, after all.

The walk to the gym is short and almost silent. Kokichi is chattering the whole time, but the replies he gets are one word and snipped. You barely hear anything he says, but if he does happen to talk to you, it goes unanswered and ignored. But that doesn't deter him from talking, if anything it only spurs him on.

The gymnasium has been divided into two parts, with matresses and blankets on either side. Questionably, the girls side is pink and boys is blue.

"Monokuma was taking it very serious to keep us seperated," Kiibo says with a pointed look at the wide walkway between each side.

"But it's _still_ not good enough," Tenko grumbles, lip curled in anger.

She walks stiffly, the gym doors closing behind her loudly but not enough to be a slam. Her eyes are narrow, not satisfied with the large berth.

"I'm surprised you came, but I’m glad!" Kaede beams, placing a hand to her chest and giving Tenko a welcome smile.

"Monokuma made me,"

"Oh... Well, I'm still happy!"

"Gonta happy too! More friends!"

"I'm not talking to _any_ degenerates tonight,"

You give a forced smile to Gonta, hoping that he doesn't get upset over Tenko's harsh statement. She'd been working on not calling them degenerates, but it seems thats reverted back to its default due to her... _emotional conflict?_

"Tenko I'm really sorry for insinuating that your talent is related to a horrible game such as this," you bow your head to the ground, folding your hands in your lap and bending as much as your back will allow, "Please forigve me for sh...sh-speaking without thinking of the impact my words can have,"

"Yes, I should apologise for my words too," Kiibo also adds.

"..." Tenko doesn't look at Kiibo, only at you.

She blinks slowly then drops her shoulders, "I'm not accepting apologies from degenerates. But since it's... (Name)... I will forgive you,"

She looks uncertain when she says it, but she sucks in a shaky breathe that turns into a sigh. Then she gives you a soft smile, and her words have gained their meaning. She _has_ forgiven you, but still feels hurt.

"Don't... _force_ yourself to forgive me," you mirror her smile, "I said something that undermined your trust in me, that constitutes some time to heal." The smile leaves your face, but there's no doubt she understands you, "For tonight lets ignore what happened today, then tend to the wounds tomorrow,"

"Okay," she nods.

"I'm surprised that went so well," Tsumugi notes.

If only Tenko knew of your true betrayal. Imagine how hurt she'd be _if_ she found out—No, _when_ she finds out. Because joining Kokichi really all leads to revealing your choice.

"Maaan, that's so boring." Kokichi groans, "Can we just start playing a game or something?"

"Such as?" Shuichi already dons a interogative tone as he regards Kokichi.

The atmosphere goes tense just from the two engaging in eye contact.

"Neehee, I'm not sureee~" Kokichi grins, "Maaaaybe something like spin the bottle?"

"Absolutely not,"

"Aw man..."

"If there's two seperate games going I’ll allow it," Tenko says somewhat ominously.

"Really? You of all people?" Kaede exclaims, looking at Tenko in astonishment.

"Yep. It's fine as long as the boys and girls each have a bottle,"

You inhale sharply, almost snorting in laughter. You burrow your head into your arm, coughing and then clearing your throat. " _Ri_ -right, makes sense," your voice wobbles as you try not to begin laughing. But your body is shaking in strain as you hold it inside, "Any... _other_ suggestions?"

"What spin the bottle?" Gonta asks, which seems to spur Kokichi on.

"C'mooon, we gotta show Gonta what it’s all about!" he whines, pouting, "What if we play plain ol' truth or dare?" the calculating look in his eyes return as he slides a finger up to his mouth and grins.

"I haven't really had the chance to play before..." Kaede hums, "I'd... kinda like to play,"

"I have not played either game, but I have been warned of thr trickery that boys use in these types of games!" Tenko shouts, hands flying around at a dizzying rate, "Kaede please do not be fooled!"

"Gonta don't know what game is,"

"Neither have I played these games," Kiibo says.

"Of course you haven't. Because you're a robot incapable of understanding what human emotions mean," Kokichi scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Th-that's robo-phobic!"

"Has... anyone here actually _ever_ played truth or dare?" Shuichi quizzes, raising his voice above the bickering.

Only Kokichi raises his hand, beaming despite the drop in sound.

You slowly raise your hand, unsure if it counts, "I'm um... not sure if it counts, but I played with my sister once or twice when she forced me to,”

" _Only_ your sister?" Shuichi continues.

"Yes, that's right,"

"Put your hand down!" Kaede and Kokichi chorus.

Wlell, that answered your question very quickly,

"Are we going to play?" Tsumugi says, pushing her glasses up, "We should start soon, since nighttime will begin in a little while,"

"Fine, but _nothing_ sketchy from the boys," Tenko gives each of them a hard glare.

A circle in the walkway is formed, people shuffling over so no one is too close sitting on the floor. Tenko also makes sure there is no ' _dirty knee touching_ ', her words, not yours.

"Lemme go first!" Kokichi exclaims, squirming as he sits, "Kii-boy I dare you to jump off the top of this school and see if you remain intact!"

"Huh?!"

"No, that is not happening," you dismiss it, "You play by the rules, and no dares and truths can be detrimental to the person,"

"Gonta not sure what game rules are,"

"Alright, so someone picks someone else in the group and asks them ' _truth or dare_ '," Kaede begins explaining, "They have to pick. If it’s truth, they must answer without lying. If it's dare, they have to complete the action,"

"And they _can't_ refuse!" Kokichi chimes in, "Ok ok, Kiiboy, truth or dare?"

As Kiibo thinks over his answer, Gonta is deeply contemplating what the rules mean. There's no doubt that he'll likely take them _too_ seriously, and if a dare is given that’s ridiculous then you'll _have_ to step in.

But you'll do anything to protect him. As he would for you.

Isn't that a lovely thought? The fact that someone here would do anything for you, this feeling of reciprocation must be something you've dreamed of for ever so long. It also... feels _slightly_ like manipulation in a way... Which you are _not_ thinking about while being in the presence of all your friends.

...Almost all. Since Rantaro still hasn't shown up.

"Err... You’re going to dare me to do something dangerous, aren't you?" Kiibo flinches at the way Kokichi is looking at him, "So... I will choose truth,"

"Of course you would," Kokichi sighs, rocking from side to side, "Good thing I have some questions prepared!" his lips quirk up in a mischievous smirk, “Do robots ha-"

"No." Kibo bluntly interupts, turning to Kaede with a frown, "If I am correct, it is my turn to choose someone. Therefore, Kaede, truth or... dare?"

“Hey-!” Kokichi tries to interrupt, only to be spoken over.

She hums, clsoing her eyes, "Hmm... lets see... Truth,"

"Ah, do you enjoy piano?"

...

She laughs loudly, "Yes, yes I do. But you can ask more _difficult_ questions than that,"

"It is... rather hard to think of them immediately," he reveals, discouraged.

"You can think of more to ask while we play!” Kaede waves her hand, giving him an encouraging smile, "Now... Shuichi! Truth or dare?"

His eyes flash with fear at her cat-like grin, "I'll... choose dare. Since you'll ask me something strange otherwise,"

She throws back her head and groans, "Ugh, whatever. I dare you to... not blink for two whole minutes!"

He slumps, defeated that he can't oppose her dare due to its simple nature, but still not wanting to participate. He sighs, "Fine, can someone time me?"

"Yes, I can," Kiibo steps in, proud to gain some use.

Shuichi widens his eyes then narrows them, readying for the time limit before looking around and landing on Tsumugi, "Tsumugi... truth or dare?"

"Oh... I guess I'll go with truth,"

"Nobody is picking daaare," Kokichi cries, but is promptly ignored.

"Ok, um... Do... do you-" he hesitates, "I can't think of anything,"

"Oh geez!" Kaede hits him with her fist gently, "Let _me_ decide then,"

* * *

You tune out of their conversations, insults with no meaning are thrown around, tears of laughter collect in eyes. But you don't get picked, which is fine. It's fine if you just watch your friends laugh and have fun, you're happy that they're having fun.

And yet... you can't help but wonder why you haven't been chosen.

"Yes! Gonta like all friends!"

With a idle look up, you focus back on the game. Kaede is grinning awkwardly, then shakes her head.

"No no, that's not what I mean... I suppose it's weird to ask someone _that_ when we've only been together for a little while,"

"Hmm? I'm sorry, I didn't hear what the question was," you state, hoping she'll repeat it.

"Kaede ask if Gonta like anyone!" Gont answers instead, giving you a huge smile.

"Oh uh," your eyes slide to Kaede, "That-"

"She meant _more_ than that, idiot," Kokichi butts in, "Does someone make you nervous? Do you want to protect that person? Do you want to listen to them talk and confide in them? _That's_ what she means, duh-doi,"

"Well, I suppose so," Kaede agrees halfheartedly, "It was stupid of me to ask that, especially to someone who probably isn't interested in things like that,"

"Protect?" Gonta parrots, blinking in a thoughtful way, "Gonta want to protect everyone!”

"See, Gonta is just so pure and lovely!" Tsumugi says cheerfully.

"At least _one_ of the degenerates isn't preying on the girls," Tenko nods in satisfaction.

"But... Gonta do feel nervous sometimes," he contiues, oblivious to the others reactions, "Gonta love hearing them speak and want to keep talking with them,"

" _Eh_?" Tsumugi howls, eyes wide.

"I was right! All degenerates are the same!"

"Huh?" Kaede jolts and then leans towards him, eyes dancing in curiosity, "Who is it? Who?!"

"I must say this is startling!" Kiibo adds, "Human bonds are interesting to observe,"

"Just say you're jealous and move on,"

"I-I am... not,"

"Don't pressure Gonta," you say with an exagerated frown at Kaede, "Lets move on now. It's _your_ turn Gonta," you beckon for him to ask someone.

"Um... (Name), truth or dare?"

Now you're caught in a fishers net, fingers clawing at the tight ropes keeping you locked in a cage, unfortunately you're just another unlucky fish and have no hope of escaping.

"Lets see... Since it's Gonta I feel comfortable choosing either. But I’ll go with truth,"

He nods once, "Gonta can't think of anything new, so does (Name)... ‘ _like_ ’ someone?"

_Hurk—_

You cough away the sensation in your chest, giving off timid giggle, "Um..."

It could be you thinking too deeply about it, or being selfconscious, but it feels like a spotlight is shining down on you. All attention is _definitely_ on you.

"As of right now... I'm not sure," you admit with a sorry smile, folding your hands, "Sorry it's not a very direct answer, but I promise it's the truth,"

"That _has_ to be the most boring answer of the night," Kokichi yawns, stretching out his arms, "If things don't get more intersting then I'm just gonna fall asleep,"

You slit your eyes and give him an unamused look, "Kokichi, truth or dare."

He meets your gaze with an equally matched expression, "Truth,"

"Weren't _you_ the one complaining about nobody picking dare?" Shuichi asks in exasperation.

"Hush, this might be interesting," Kaede grips his shoulder tightly.

"Where were you earlier?"

His posture stiffens, but he covers it easily by falling backwards and laying down, "Is that all? I was _getting_ something,"

"But _where_ from?"

This could be a way to ease some tension from not only Shuichi and Kokichi's fight, but also Shuichi's suspicion of you.

"Does it reeeeally matter to you?" he says, his tone snippy, "This isn't a class trial Kōri-Hime,"

"Just answer the question," you snap right back at him, smiling through a clenched jaw.

"Finnne, I was in my dormitory," he sighs, holding his hands out, "You caught me, now throw me in prison!"

You slump down into yourself.

_Of course he wouldn't answer. He is a liar afterall. Now it just makes everything worse, that backfired horribly._

"Who's getting thrown into prison?" Rantaro inquires, a relaxed grin on his face as he approaches the group.

"Kōri-Hime is gonna put me in jail for life!" Kokichi wails, jumping up from the floor and running to Rantaro dramatically, "I'm too young to die in prison! I still gotta do some things!"

Rantaro holds out a hand, stopping Kokichi from actually touching him. You watch closely as he pushes him away just slightly while still smiling.

"It is now officially night time!" The monitors announce, "Please begin preparing for sleep!"

"Aw, Rantaro missed everything," Kaede points out.

"Don't worry, it's my fault anyway," he closes his eyes and waves his hand around, "I'm pretty tired, so I doubt I’d have much to contribute,"

" _Still_..." Kaede trails off.

"I didn't miss having another degenerate," Tenko huffs, rising off the floor and brushing herself off, "I just wish we had some more time together,"

"Gonta too!" he mentions with a sad look, "Gonta want... to spend rest of life with friends!"

"I am sure we all want that too," Kiibo speculates, "And when we escape we can do exactly that. For now however, we should get some sleep,"

"Yes, that we should," you clap your hands once in affirmation, "I'm going to bed, so please do the same,"

"Yep yep,"

"I'm plain exhausted,"

"Goodnight!"

"Sleep well everyone, goodnight!"

* * *

"Rise and shine ursine! It is morning!"

Groans and shuffling noises fill the air. Some blankets are thrown aside, landing on a nearby victim and causing shouts of sleepy aggravation. A few people jump right up, stretching out their limbs and yawning, ready to begin the day.

The next group are slower, but still greet the day with a happy expectation only a fresh, new morning can bring.

Finally, the rest shift and roll in their beds a few times before groggily complaining about the sound everyone else is making, and already waiting for the next moment of peace and rest.

Somehow, you fall into all three categories.

"Alright! Since we all agreed yesterday to decide as a group..." Kokichi says loudly, "Are we gonna go searching for the motive or not?"

"It's too early for this..." Tsumugi sighs, only just sitting up.

"It would be best for you all to eat and then decide, as the brain functions better after consumption," Kiibo states, chastening Kokichi with facts.

Shuichi yawns, hair sticking in odd directions, "Yes, lets go do that,"

Seems as if he'll take _anyone_ sides beside Kokichi's. Is that going to cause you some issues in the future? Hopefully not, you still want to work together, even if there are two teams it's possible for them to oppose the third, most threatening one. Which is very obviously Monokuma.

Feet scuff along the floor, quiet conversations rising as the group walks to the kitchen. Breakfast is prepared hurriedly, no one having the patience to make anything intricate and special.

Then as everyone sits down the question is posed again. Search together or stay away together?

"I'm still ready to search for it," you begin the discussion, "When we find it then we can address how to prevent any consequences,"

"I agree with mild hesitence," Kiibo says, "But since it is (Name), then I am determined to find it and oppose it together!"

_Please don't put so much faith or trust in me._

"It was fun in VR! And if we can defy Monokuma then I'm all in," Kaede raises both fists into the air.

"I didn't like it at all," Tenko grimaces, "I never want to go there again,"

"Tenko you're so boringly boring," Kokichi scoffs, "Lets just go back there already!"

"I suppose... if everyone else wants to go back, then I can too," Tsumugi states nervously, "Lets defy Monokuma together!"

"Gonta will follow friends!"

"That's... that decided then," Shuichi summarises with a small shrug, "Should we go right after we've eaten?"

"Yes yes, c'mon!"

Kokichi is trying to make everyone go back, Rantaro dissappeared and Tenko hates VR. There's a lot of things going on and you're caught in it all. Plus, once the motive is found that'll add a whole new layer and need resolving too.

With a few implied complaints and wails of exhaustion, the group sets off once again. And you're forced to rely on shoulders and arms, trying your best to keep your legs straight and flexible but only managing to slide your feet along the ground.

But it's improving, your knees no longer constantly feel like giving way, and the aching has died down considerably. It'll be a while yet before you're walking without help, but you can see the day fast approaching.

Not many words are uttered as everyone sets up and enters VR, besides for Tenko's murmurs of irritation that go ignored.

Once again, you open your eyes to a world that builds itself around you, walls and furniture constructing themselves as you watch. It's mesmerising to some degree, particles of colour and light spinning rapidly to reveal a fully formed object.

"So, when we looked at the map yesterday, we saw two seperate areas," Shuichi states, "Should we split into groups to search?"

"Hmm... I'd rather we stay together,” Kaede admits, "Since none of us have been to the second area yet, we could get lost,"

"That could be a problem," Kiibo murmurs, "I am happy to stick together,"

"I'm n-not going to be alone in this world," Tenko says, "I feel like something might jump out of the shadows and kill me,"

"Aww, you're assuming that someone would _want_ to kill you!" Kokichi taunts.

"..." Tenko glares at him, fist clenching, "What is it Maki used to say...? ‘ _Do you wanna die_ '? Well, I can make that happen,"

"Please don't quote a murderer," Tsumugi pleas with a whimper, "It just doesn't sit right with me,"

"What Gonta do?" Gonta asks, changing the topic effectively, "Should Gonta do something?"

"Yeah, Gonta you can come with me!" Kokichi says quickly.

"Groups would be an efficient way of working," Kiibo notes, "I am surprised you thought of that, Kokichi,"

_That's definitely not why he's grabbing Gonta._

"I can go with th-" you begin to say, hoping to keep Gonta safe from the ever morally declining Kokichi.

"Would you come with Kaede and I, (Name)?" Shuichi interupts, "I think we need to discuss a few things. Then Tsumugi, Tenko and Kiibo can group, while Rantaro joins Kokichi and Gonta,"

"That works for me!" Kokichi grins widely, eyes lighting up like a child who inserted the final piece in a jigsaw puzzle.

It horrifies you. There's so many things happening at once, too much to understand. Overwhelming overwhelmeing overwhelmin 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝗼𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐥𝗺𝐢𝐧𝐠 OᐯᗴᖇᗯᕼᗴᒪᗰIᑎᘜ o̸v̸e̸r̸w̸h̸e̸l̸m̸i̸n̸g̸—

Your hands begin to shake, a moment of breathlessness passing through your lungs and sending your thoughts into overdrive. You open your mouth to object—

"We can search the roof," Kokichi says, almost as if he's offering it out of the kindess of his heart.

But in this moment there is no kindess, there is no love, Kokichi doesn't love, he doesn't protect and safegaurd, he doesn't like you enough to inform you whats going on. There is certainly no way he feels the same way you do in this very moment.

Unless you're just deciveing yourself.

"We will search outside then," Tsumugi states, leading her group off.

You don't notice Tenko's apprehensive glance back at you. Rantaro stays for a few more moments, eyes continually casting over to you before he finally follows the long gone Kokichi and Gonta.

The three of you walk down the hallway, following Shuichi's lead. He stops at the cafeteria, just inside.

"We need to talk," Shuichi says, staring you down.

Your hands shake faster, even in this avatar body you are not immune to the effects of anxiety and panic. There is nowhere you can run from these emotions, these feelings, these thoughts and actions and unpreventable despair.

"Um..." you murmur, "what about?"

There's a strange noise from above, an abrasive sound immediately follows it before a thud resounds outside.

"What was that...?" Kaede whispers, eyebrows creased.

"It... may have been someone throwing another snowball," Shuichi suggests, "It is Kokichi up there after all,"

Kaede seems to accept that. But there's no way you will. You can only hope Shuichis's assumption is correct.

"Anyway, what we need to discuss i-" Shuichi tries to begin again.

There’s fast footfalls from outside going up the stairwell, a few moments later they come ramaging back down and approach the cafeteria before skidding to a stop. They backtrace their steps and the sound dissolves into silence, a few minutes later they can be heard distantly, seeming to enter another room, ending the cacophony.

It sparks your panic once again.

"Hey (Name), are you alright?" Kaede kneels down beside you, eyes tracing your shaking hands before moving to your face, "Hey, it's okay!"

She grasps your hands, rubbing them softly and never looking away from your face.

"Oh, oh I’m really sorry," Shuichi frets, moving towards you before taking a few steps back and fidgeting, "Did I stress you out? I’m so sorry—"

"N-no," you gasp, hand tightening around Kaede's hand, "It’s...it’s not _you_..."

"Who is it? What’s happening?" Kaede fires off question after question, "Who upset you? Not to copy Tenko and Maki, but who do I need to threaten?"

Your lips tremble as you smile at her words. But the powerful nausea has risen, making you feel as if throwing up is an unavoidable event. So you close your eyes and breathe deeply, going to tuck your thumbs in your fists to help the feeling, before remebering that your fingers don't really... exist here.

"It'z okay... I’m... am fine," you breathe out, "Just... a little scared about the motive,"

You give them a reassuring smile, hoping it’ll convice yourself that everything is indeed fine. Or trick yourself, whichever works best.

"I’m very sorry if I stressed you out and caused this," Shuichi flashes you an apolgetic look, "But we—I really need to ask you some things,"

"Undersh-sh-stood, please ask away,"

Kaede still holds your hand, turning to Shuichi with an inquisitive tilt of the head. He open his mouth to begin speaking as loud footsteps approach. Tsumugi and Kiibo enter looking confused.

"Has Tenko come here?" Tsumugi asks with a slight frown.

"She went missing and we have been unable to find her," Kiibo offers more information, "We thought to check if she had joined with the other groups,"

"No... we haven't seen her," Shuichi answers, "How long has she been gone?"

"I am not sure, but much time has passed,"

"Thats concerning! We should go check the roof then!” Kaede exclaims.

"Yes, lets go,"

The group almost climbs up the stairs in hurry, yourself included. Things have gone haywire so quickly, so _so_ quickly. You swear a floorboard creaks, or something shifts as you pass the bathroom, but pay no heed to it.

When reaching the roof, there is nothing there but a small pile of white. Which you don't think much of, knowing snow covers the ground. Until you squint and gasp.

"Kokichi?!"


	34. Scrutiny and Unpredictability

The sinking feeling in your chest and stomach increases as there is no movement, no subtle hint that its a joke or a lie. You're just watching and waiting for him to jump up, proclaiming ' _It's a lie_!' But there is nothing, just the cold biting at your skin, seeming to latch onto you with vicious determination.

_Is..._

_No,_

_There's no announcement._

The tiny amount of relief and support that thought provides is quick to dissipate. Because, this is the _virtual world_. This is a _different_ world, there isn't announcements nor much information at all about how things work here.

_Is he uncomscious? Is he asleep? Has the cold gripped him and caused frostbite? Is he awake and just lying there? He's just tricking me again. He's doing this for fun._

_It isn't very funny._

Your legs only begin to work then, hysteria removing itself from your body and forcing you forwards. As you surge forwards, scrambling with frantic movements, your thoughts blur together, feet skidding and slipping as they scrape against the ice; traction impossible to find.

You drop to your knees, still moving forwards from the momentum and coming to a stop as you collide with Kokichi. Your hands grasp him, pulling his body up and into your lap, his soft locks of hair brush against your hands as you watch his eyes for any movement. By pressing your fingers against his skin, you search for heat or a pulse.

But the coldness doesn't just come from the tempreture of the air around you, but also radiates from his body.

"Is there a heartbeat?" Shuichi asks, standing beside you with a tiny frown.

"I-I can't... I can't find one,"

"No way..." Kaede covers her mouth, still standing back with the rest of the group.

"Do... do we have to leave and find his body in real life?" Tsumugi ponders, clutching her arm, "How... who?"

... _Wait, let me check something._

Your fingers move to your own body.

"Gonta, Rantaro and Tenko have all been missing for quite some time," Kiibo reminds everyone, "Perhaps we should look for them before exiting,"

You wordlessly slide your arms under Kokichi's legs and neck, lifting him and yourself up off the ground. Lips frozen in a straight line.

"You're... bringing him?" Shuichi inquires, which you nod to.

"Avatars... do not have pulses." you glance down at Kokichi before coldly regarding Shuichi, "He is just as cold as you and I. It's possible there has been a glitch in the system,"

"Right," Shuichi agrees with a flash of heisitence, "Are you alright to carry him?"

With no answer you glide along the slippery ground, settling in amongst this world of snow and cold and ice. That in itself is the reply Shuichi needs, following after you with cautious steps.

"Should we check outside again?" Tsumugi wonders, "Maybe Tenko came back looking for us,"

"Yes, that could be possible," Kiibo agrees, "We may have simply missed her,"

When the group descends the stairs, Kaede positions herself beside you. She keeps glancing up from the floor to you and then Kokichi, a calculating look in her eyes. Somehow, when she gives you a comforting smile it manages to ease some of your tension.

"I'm sure he's alright," she says, certainty ringing in her voice, "I think it's just a glitch,"

"I hope so,"

She sticks beside you as everyone exits the building and begins searching. The group stays together, fearful of making the same mistake and losing members. At this point, you just want to leave the place. It now holds an eerie feeling to it, you know something bad has happened. Kokichi is proof of that.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Rantaro asks, folding and then dropping his arms, "I haven't been able to find anyone,"

"Weren't you with Kokichi and Gonta on the roof?" Shuichi accuses, "What happened?"

Rantaro's eyes widen when he sees you holding Kokichi, he cups his mouth and seems to be thinking. "Well, we were searching for a while, then Tenko came racing up the stairs," he looks off to the side, "She seemed panicked, so I asked her what was wrong. But she didn't answer me," he shrugs with one shoulder, "She took off down the stairs, and I followed her to the salon where she disconnected,"

"You saw Tenko?" Kaede repeats, "Huh? Why was she paicking?"

"Perhaps it was because she could not find us," Kiibo gestures to himself and Tsumugi, "She has expressed her dislike of this world many times, so it would make sense for her to feel agitated alone. She also passed by when I was in the salon searching for her."

"Where did you go when she disconnected?"

"I went back up to the roof," Rantaro answers, "But Gonta and Kokichi were gone. And now I'm here,"

"So we do not know where Gonta nor Tenko is," you paraphrase.

"Hey... do any of you see this?" Tsumugi calls to the group, she's moved away and is standing bent down to a certain area of snow.

As you move closer you make out an indentation, as if something was pressed down against the snow and left a hole. Your eyes instantly turn upwards to the buildings roof, piecing together that _this_ would be right where something falling from the roof would land. Something flickers in the wind up at the roof.

"Woah, what is this?" Kaede murmurs, Shuichi doesn't reply but his narrowed eyes mean he's gathering the information too.

There's something else on the ground a few feet away, which almost fades into the snow. You stare at it, trying figure out what it is for a moment before looking away.

"When we find Gonta we must leave immediately," you say, a command, "Shuichi, please hold Kokichi while I quickly check the roof once again," you give him no choice and place Kokichi in his arms, "The rest of you, search the building,"

"But... what if he went across the border?" Tsumugi suggests with a tremor in her voice.

"He would not have done that,"

"Wait, I want to confirm something for myself too," Shuichi interjects, extremely uncomfortable with holding Kokichi from the ways his arms are rigid, "I'm coming with you,"

"I can tak—," Rantaro offers, already holding his arms out.

"—Kaede, please carry Kokichi," you interupt him, signaling Shuichi to give him to her.

Although you're afraid to admit it, your trust is being roughly crushed underfoot. The fragile hope in your classmates has been shattered, and now you can only confirm where Shuichi and Kaede were. They are the two you believe in most as of right now.

"Oh, um... sure," she takes him, still awkwardly tense but much less so than Shuichi. as she eases into holding him, she pulls him a little closer so she has a better grip, "Just leave it to me!"

So you quickly enter the building, climbing the stairs with swift steps. It feels as if there's more stairs than before, a pool of dread still collecting and churning in your stomach. Shuichi is silent beside you, the same rush of investigation luring him onwards.

You swing open the door, eyes sweeping across the floor. Nothing stands out once again, until you focus and see the large pile of snow.

That _definitely_ wasn't there earlier.

You approach it, tentatively moving some away. Then feel your heart jump into your mouth and fervently scoop it away. Your hands shake as you finally reveal what was beneath the frosty blanket. Shuichi flexes his jaw, his shoulders sinking as he watches.

"Oh..."

"Oh _Gonta_ ,"

Without a second thought you pick him up and hurry down the stairs, almost slipping, but your sheer determination not to hurt Gonta spurs you onwards. Shuichi falls behind, but catches back up and keeps pace.

"This isn't good," he says.

"Definitely," you reply, "Something worse than a ' _glitch_ ' has happened,"

Everyone has gathered in the salon, Kaede just placing Kokichi down on a chair. Their eyes flit to you, then to Gonta.

"Huh? Gonta too?" Tsumugi exclaims.

"Where was he?" Rantaro jumps in next.

"Covered with snow,"

"What?" Tsumugi furrows her eyebrows, "Why was he covered in snow...?"

"We need to leave," you inform them, gently lowering Gonta onto the chair beside Kokichi, "Right now,"

"But... what about _them_?" Kaede says with a tilt of her head, " _They_ can't leave,"

"That is right, since they cannot speak there is no way for them to exit!" Kiibo explains hurriedly.

"I'm sure we can... ' _persuade_ ' Monouka to log them out," you answer, trying not to let any anxiety creep into your voice.

"Yes... I suppose we'll have to leave," Tsumugi echos, "I'll go first then,"

"I'd like to go next," you announce, quickly slotting in where you shall leave.

You need to know. Need to.

As soon as Tsumgui has left, you take a deep breathe and speak your name into the phone. There's no more time to think and reflect as you're transported through worlds, darkness greeting you once you've arrived. With a fluid motion of yanking the headpiece off, you make to stand up before feeling pins and needles spiking your legs.

So instead you look around, catching Tsumugi's eyes. She blinks once, then both of you keep gazing around the room. Your eyes land on Kokichi, his motionless body still upright in the seat.

"A body has been discovered!" The monitors play their signature jingle, "Please make your way to the computer lab,"

Your hands tremble.

And Kokichi springs forward, clattering to the ground with cords and all connected.

Your mouth opens in suprise, a gasp jumping from your throat without meaning to.

_But wait— no, no, no—!_

It feels like your neck snaps when you twist around to see Gonta, and another gasp gets stuck in your chest, leaving a horrible ' _bubbly_ ' feeling. Your hands rise to cover your mouth, the fast action leading you to hit yourself right in the lip with your cast. The pain barely seems to register in your state of shock.

Gonta is leaning right back in the chair, arms wide open as if flailing them about. Something about that already unsettles you, a wilted frown growing on your lips. His face has bruishes everywhere, nose bent at an odd angle. There's no doubt his eyes are bloodshot or worse.

**̶̘̬͕̖͙͓ͫ"̶̺̮̞̱ͯ̉̿H̴̞̬̥̝̮͈̀ͪo̱̗̪̳̼̠̹̳ͤ͘w̰̼͈̫̩̼͑͂͢ ̈́ͫ͌ͭ҉͓̣̞̙̣w͓̩͗ͤͥ͘o̱̭̜͇̠̘͋ͤ͘ͅu̲̩͕̗͈̝̥̅̄̓̀̚ͅl͙̟̹̜͊̇̐͞d̷͈̪̜̓͗ ̡̟̩͎̙͂ͩ̔͑ͅy̩̫͊̚͜o̳̺̞ͭ̓ͭ́͢û̧͓̪̮̹̘̙ͩͤ ̗̭͎͇̦̭͇̈́͋ͮ̚͜ĉ̴̙̯̦̪̱̻̞̭h̗̱̳̥͔̋̓͘ͅŏ̧̖̹ͧͩö͍͍̜̈ͪ̃͘s̖̯ͨ͠e̶̩̜̫͖̜̠ͫ̈́ ̳̖̯̣̤͉͈͎ͩ͡ṭ̠͉̎̃͑̎͞oͬ҉̣̠ ̘͕̳̅͗͊̓͠ď͑͏͙̩͎̜͕ĩͩͬ͏̖͉̻e̝̜͓͍̾̀͞ͅ?̷̦̰̘̹̝̱̳̙̒ͨ͊̑̏͠ͅ"͎̭͖͈͇̱̪̌̀͢**

You blink.

"Gonta...?" Shuichi whispers, just taking his helmet off, "What about-"

"Can shhhomeone help meeee?" Kokichi cries, still on the floor but now squirming around.

"Huh?" Tsumugi blinks, "Huh huh? Gonta?!"

"Gon't-wat-now," Kokichi repeats from the floor, voice muffled as he wiggles and tries to free himself.

You drop your head into your hands, unable to look at Gonta anymore. Your mind is empty of any thoughts, emotions waiting to spring forth and overwhelm you later. For now they stay firmly behind disbelief and shock and horror.

And guilt. It comes sliding in as it always does, wrapping it's cold limbs around your heart and constricting.

_I've failed. I've failed and I killed Gonta. I failed to stop this, so it's all my fault._

_He just wanted to protect us. Protect me. Was it so much to ask for: that we would protect each other? Was it just a wistful wish that deep down I knew would never come to be? Did I lie to myself just because... I felt safe?_

Tenko slams the door open, eyes wide and chest heaving. Her intense workouts barely get her sweaty, so seeing her like this just makes you all the more tense. Her eyes land on Gonta and she sucks in a sharp breath.

"I h-h-" she pants, "heard th-the ann'cement,"

"Now that you're all here, we can begin the investigation!" Monokuma says with a prideful gleam in his eye, "I'm just... so happy that these motives are spurring on you young kids to go and put yourself out there!" he wipes away tears, "This must be the best day of my life,"

"Hauuuh?" Monophonie exclaims, "Not when we were born?"

"...I said what I said,"

"Oh shut up and give me the file," Kaede snaps, enraged at their unfazed actions.

You would be too, but of course the emotional blanket of pure nothing is yet to rise, for now it continues to smother all other feelings.

There's no way you can get out of the chair, even if your physical body was capable, there's the emotional aspect that overpowers anything else. If possible, you would slump forwards and hopefully your knees would puncture your lungs and force you to feel _something_.

"Can... can someone..." you say in between shaky inhales, fighting the urge to scream or pinch yourself, "please help Kokichi,"

_Gonta would've jumped at the opportunity to help Kokichi, to help me_.

The mere thought of him smiling at you, offering his hand brings the first wave of emotion. A bitter taste fills your mouth as your chest sinks with an exhale, eyes unfocused and far away. As the tears spring to your eyes, you quickly swallow and blink them closed for a few seconds, allowing yourself to regain control.

It's investigation time. And with that brings work, and pain and betrayal. Someone in the group has killed Gonta.

Which only makes you want to tear into them verbally, but the thought of attacking someone in this room brings back the void of emotion. You know them all so well, you're close friends.

Obviously that's all a _lie_.

_Speaking of lies..._

Kaede is helping Kokichi, pulling cords around and over him so he slowly gains freedom. You watch with idling thoughts, stalled on how someone could kill Gonta. Everyone cared for him, right?

"Do you remeber anything?" Kaede asks Kokichi who is now stretching out his limbs and rolling his neck.

"Eh? Whadd'ya mean?" he tilts his head, "I can remember you all conspiring together to kill me if that's what you're talking about," a wicked grin crosses his lips before he finally sees Gonta.

His eyes open just slighty more before he just begins to _laugh_. It may be the most grating noise you've ever heard, it almost feels like he's scraping a chalkboard.

And even though its a lie, something just... snaps.

"Kokichi Oma."

He swivels around to face you, the laughter dying.

" _Shut. Up._ "

You've had to deal with him from day one. He was lock picking your door, then causing mayhem wherever he went, insulted you _more_ than once. And through it all... you've defended him, _helped_ him and even chosen to side with him.

"Gonta is dead," you continue, hands begining to shake from sheer frustration, "I don't need to listen to you play around and disregard everyone else's feelings,"

That earns you a few surprised gazes, but thankfully nobody shuns you. If anything, they agree. Which... was to be expected. Kokichi isn't very liked, and thats why its fallen onto you to somewhat ' _better_ ' his image amongst your classmates.

But you know what? If he wants to play the villain;

_let him._

"Yeah, you really need to be quiet!" Tsumugi points at him, "If you're laughing after seeing Gonta's dead body then you _really_ need help!"

"Do you _always_ have to turn to hiding your feelings?" Rantaro shakes his head, stunned, "I don't get it,"

"I didn't want to be mean..." Kaede starts, "But to be honest? Whenever we found a body your unfazed attitude always kind of bothered me. It was like our feelings weren't valid, y'know?" she holds a hand out, taking a more passive approach to explain her emotions, "I know there's a lot of coping mechanisms out there... But yours isn't good,"

_Is anyone's though? Is mine? Is yours? What defines the way our brains comprehend pain and sorrow as '_ good _' and_ 'bad _'?_

"If you weren't a degenerate..." Tenko mumbles, "Then _maybe_ I'd try to counsel you and train you in other ways of expressing yourself,"

"Humans experience complex emotions I wish to understand," Kiibo states, "However, your behaviour does make me think that sometimes being a robot can be beneficial,"

Kokichi just stands there, taking in each comment. It's not abuse in any way or form, just humans expressing their thoughts. If he could take any of their words to heart... You just hope it won't be yours.

"You constantly hurt others, which distances them from you," Shuichi says, "Shouldn't you be trying to make friends?"

At that he finally raises his falling gaze, grin back on as large as ever.

"Wow, you all sure are wound up!" he exclaims, "But... shouldn't you be trying to _survive_? Gonta is just proof that you're all failing!" he covers his lips with a finger, "Y'know... maybe you should focus more on _why_ these killings keep happening!"

He laughs yet again, but it's harsher than usual. It's loud and abrasive, seriously making you wonder if this is an act anymore.

"What a marvellous speech!" Monokuma agrees, tears bubbling out of his eyes, "It resonates with my soul,"

"Do we even have a soul?" Monotaro ponders aloud, "What is life but a futile circle of birth and death?"

"WaaaAH!" Monophonie cries, "Don't suddenly switch characters! _A_ -and don't make me question my existence!"

"Anyway," Monokuma says, tears gone in a flash, "You should probably start investigating, since time is running out,"

He cackles, signalling his and the monokubs departure. Except Monotaro pops right back up, nervously looking side to side. He creeps towards you, holding out your monopad.

"M-Monodam repaired it f-for you,"

You accept it, not acknowledging him any further. Maybe it's mean, since someones programmed them to act like this and it isnt really their fault, but all the same your disgust for them remains. Monodam would probably have been your favourite, though, it's a pain that he's dead now.

"Oh no, I forgot about the time limit," Kaede frets, "Okay, lets start!"

"I'm going to my dorm until the trail," Kokichi announces, "I don't need to investigate, afterall... I was there the entire time!"

Darkess falls over his face, harsh laughter emanating from him as he leaves the room with flourish.

To some extent it makes things easier.

But on the flip side... It implies some dangerous information is stored in his mind.

"...I suppose we must begin," Kiibo says uncertaintly.

"Yes, we should," Shuichi concurs. He pulls out his monpad and his eyes trace the words written, which makes everyone do the same.

As the device loads up, two new symbols pop up on the screen. Your finger hovers over them for a moment before ignoring it.

The victim is the Ultimate Entomologist, Gonta Gokuhara. The victim's body was discovered in the computer room. The cause of death was organ failure and internal bleeding. There is discolouration from burst blood vessels, along with various broken bones.

The time of death was 11:38 am.

That alone makes you nauseous, eyes shutting so they don't wander over to his body. But what has really unsettled you is the injuries, if he was murdered how did they occur? Organ failure could potentially be poisoning, but besides breakfast he ate nothing ( _unless it was when you were not with him, which is entirely possible_ ), but the other injuries don't connect with that theory.

It sounds more like he was attacked viciously, taking each hit until it became too much. The bruises, bleeding and broken bones would match up with that. But who could've attacked him and caused so much harm, he _easily_ would've overpowered them. But he wouldn't fight back, it'd be more likely he'd defend himself. So that _still_ doesn't entirely correlate. Besides, could anyone actually bring themselves to attack Gonta so violently?

Unless they were in true despair.

_No_ , you shake your head, eyes snapping open as you lift yourself out of the chair, _no_.

_I can't think about this. I can't even begin to comprehend my own feelings let alone others. So, it's time to focus._

Step 1. Check the body.

Using all the chairs for support you slowly make your way over to Gonta. With each step it feels like some part of your facade is cracking, shattering just like ice would. Each step just brings the truth closer, each step means you have to figure out what happened. Each step means you have to control your emotions.

Step

_I Don't Want To Do This_

step

_I Don't Want To Do This_

step

_I Don't Want To Do This_

Your elbow slumps, bring your whole body down with it and collapsing onto the closest chair.

"Oh (Name), are you alright?" Kaede fusses, already coming to your aid.

"I can help," Shuichi steps in between her and you, offering you his hand, "I know you won't like accepting help, but we still need to talk,"

You give him a bitter smile, "We do, don't we?"

Then with startling speed, you accept his help. His hand feels so warm, warm and comforting. Compared to yours which feel as if there's ice running through your veins instead of thick, red blood. Are you truly even human? Right now it feels so very wrong to label yourself as one.

As he pulls you up, your eyes instantly move to Gonta.

"You were going to check the body, right?" He asks, tentatively moves your arm around his neck and his arm around your waist.

"Yes,"

With the awkward movements you could almost label a dance he helps you over to Gonta.

You slide yourself out of his grip and support yourself on the chair.

"Shouldn't I still be um... holding you?" he gives you a skeptical look, arms still out and ready to help.

" _You_ also need to check his body, right?" you shrug, "I'll be fine for a few moments,"

You raise your left arm, right fully supporting you. The pressure brings a tingly pain with it, arm beneath the cast begining to feel slightly itchy. But you just grimace and place your hand on Gonta's face.

For a few seconds you stare at him, feeling the cold radite from his body, knowing you _must_ check that his nose is broken but also stuck in this position. For once, you may not be the coldest person in the room. Or... you have been, quite a few times actually.

"Is his nose broken?" Shuichi inquires, bent down and examining the broken bones in his legs.

That makes you sigh, moving your hand to his nose and touching it gently. Fear of hurting him rises, then stilts as you remember nothing can hurt him now. That should bring you comfort, but all it does is exaggerate the void you feel.

_Investigate. Don't feel._

"Yes," you state, mind snapping into action, "Bruises are deep red, the closeness to the eyes also seems to have impacted his sight and blood vessles have burst in the eyes." pressing down on certain areas, you contiue, "skull _may_ be fractured, bone contusion has occured in most areas. Possible hematoma in forehead."

_Don't feel. No matter how horrible the injuries._

"I believe these injuries have been sustained over the entire body," Shuichi agrees, "several fractures and hematomas are along legs and arms." He stands up and covers his mouth, looking away as he thinks, "Most of these injuries are at his front where it seems to have collided with something, it doesn't fit with a fight or struggle,"

"I think you're correct," you say then add quietly, " _Then how did he die_?"

Shuichi's eyes sweep over your face, "You already know, I saw you piecing it together when you looked up at the roof," he shakes his head once, "But I wanted to ask you about Kokichi,"

"What about him?" you keep your gaze rooted on Gonta, wanting ever so badly for him to blink and smile.

_Don't. Feel._

"You covered for him." Shuichi won't look away from your face, making you shift nervously, "Why?"

_Why did I? Why did I choose him?_

"Because he's going to win this game," is the semi aggresive answer, "Anyway, it's time to investigate Gonta's death, not chit-chat." you wave you hand in the air, concluding the conversation.

Trying to avoid his gaze, you glance around the room. Watching as your classmates discuss what happened and generally look unsettled. Nobody else has come to Gonta's body, which you doubt they will due to their minor knowledge on dead bodies. Kaede is wringing her hands while talking to Rantaro, who has his arms crossed more stiff than usual. Tenko is standing off to the side, observing her feet. Kiibo and Tsumugi are also speaking to each other, but neither are very conversational.

Your eyes coincidentally fall onto one helmet on the floor. Its half on its side, looking as if it was thrown in anger. But since the seats are in a circle, there's no way to tell which user it belonged to. But something else about it attracts your attention, so you push away from Gonta's chair dubiously, awaiting your legs failure.

"What do you mean he is going to ' _win_ '?" Shuichi presses, following you, "How is he going to win?"

"Ask him yourself," you snap just in time for your knees to buckle.

Shuichi quickly stops you from dropping to the ground, expression unreadable, "You _need_ to stop trying to do things by yourself,"

Your lip curls angrily, ready to retort or shove him away but the fight dies down. Instead you end up slumping as he still has his arms around you, the warmth once again forcing you to recall that you feel like an outcast here.

"I want to help you (Name)," Shuichi says, eyebrows furrowed with a small frown on his face, if anything he looks exasperated. "But I can't do that if you don't tell me anything and seclude yourself,"

"I don't... I don't want to hurt and be hurt," the words spring forth, mind unable to stop them, "Kirumi, Kaito, Maki and now Gonta... Some of my closest friends-!" your left hand clenches, shaking as you turn your head to face Shuichi, "I have to end this game, and I don't know how to do that! Wh-which is why-"

"Why you need to follow Kokichi," Shuichi finsihes for you, his eyes softening as he closes them and sighs.

"I'm sorry." you turn your face away, "I'm really sorry for being so cruel, but if I can't think of a way to end this game and keep failing like I always do... Then I need someone to show me _how_ ," Your words are fast, hoping to finish speaking before any of your classmates notice your franticness, "I couldn't save Emiko, and I couldn't save anyone else here. _So I give_ **up** ,"

The truth. Is _that_ the truth? It barelt seems to register as you blankly stare at nothing, noises merging into one. If it weren't for Shuichi you'd drop to the floor and possibly never move again. Which he notices, thoughts racing as he considers how to progress.

It's not as if he's a stranger to the same feeling, but seeing someone else cope with it is a whole new experience.

"Then... lets end this game together," Shuichi proposes, his offer seeming to shine amongst the dire consequences of joining Kokichi.

_Can I really be on two teams at once?_

...

"I'll... try my best." with a tilt of your head and a small smile, another contract is formed.

Now it's up to you to make _both_ work.

When you open your eyes, Shuichi is just studying your face, unblinking before realising he hasn't answered.

"R-right! So will I," Shuichi stammers, cheeks flushing slightly, "W-what were you uh... looking at next?"

You point at the helmet on the floor, only a metre away from you now, "I want to know _why_ thats on the floor,"

"This?" Tsumugi asks, picking it up and looking to you for confirmation. She must've noticed you pointing at it, now her eyes are stuck to Shuichi and yourself.

You wonder where Kiibo went.

"Yes,"

"Do you want me to help?" Shuichi offers, something like suspicion flashing in his eyes. Or concern, either way it's slightly unsettling.

"No no, I can talk a bit with Tsumugi," you reply, easing yourself away from him, "You can ask for alibis while everyone is here,"

He hesitates, then nods. As his hands slip away from you, warmth lingers just as his touch does for a split second longer than necesary. With wobbly legs you approach Tsumugi, but she hurries closer to you and offers an arm.

"Hmm... It's plain weird for this to be on the floor," she hums, "Everyone _else_ put theirs back on the seats,"

When you check her statement, its true. Every single helmet is right where the wearer would have sat. She turns it over in her hands, both you and her determined to unlock its secrets.

"...The cords are in the wrong spots," you point out, "Red for right, and blue for left,"

꧁Evidence File - 𝙸𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜꧂

"You're right!" Tsumugi exclaims, tugging at the cords delicately, "Not... literally ' _right_ ', just... that you're correct,"

_Why did she feel the need to clarify that?_

"I wonder if this means the user had problems while in VR..." you bite your lip, "I guess we'll never know unless they inform us,"

"Thats true," Tsumugi sighs, "I'll put this on the only other empty seat, where it must belong,"

True to her word, she carries it over and places it, allowing you to support yourself on her arm. You try to take note of which seat it is, in case _that_ allows you to figure out who sat there.

"Where did _you_ sit, Tsumugi?"

She looks up at the ceiling, pursing her lips in thought, "Umm... It was in between Kaede and Tenko, I can't remeber where exactly though, sorry,"

"It's fine," you give her an assuring smile, "I think I'll check some things from VR now,"

"Alright, goodbye for now,"

She helps you to the seat and gives you a quick wave. You place the helmet on, entering the different world. Hopefully it'll be your last visit, but who truly knows.

The world loads up and you take a deep breath, adjusting to the limited graphics. Then you march outside. In the distance, you see someone hunched over the snow. It's Kiibo and he's observing the indented patch.

He hears you coming and greets you with a welcoming grin, "Hello (Name)! Here to investigate?"

"Of course, you too?" he answers you swiftly with a nod.

"As I was walking here I noticed this strange item on the ground," he holds up the same thing you found earlier, "I wonder where it came from,"

"...Can we check the bathroom?" you ask, "I have a suspicion."

"Alright, lead the way!"

You set off with Kiibo in tow. The fairly short walk is ended once you open the bathroom door. Inside the small room is pretty cramped with two inhabitants. But it's not like you'll be here for long, all you need to do is check something...

"I... I thought there was a roll of toiler paper here when we searched each room," Kiibo says, uncertaintly creeping in as he begins to doubt his memory, "Was I wrong?"

"No, I think this is where _that_ came from," you nod towards the sheet he still holds.

"But how did it come apart? I thought items were unbreakable here," he murmurs eith growing bewilderment, "And where is the rest?"

You don't reply to that specific question, "Can we go up to the roof now?"

"Oh, sure,"

The roof is still bitterly cold, and there ( _thankfully_ ) is no more bodies or people laying around. The reason why that Kokichi was unconscious here still escapes you, but that will be answered later.

You make your way across the roof, over to where the railing stands. On one of the columns the rest of the toilet papaer is draped around and both ends flutter loosely in the wind. You watch it for a few moments.

"Is that... the toilet roll?!" Kiibo shouts in astonishment, "Why is it _here_?"

꧁Evidence File - 𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚎𝚛꧂

"I'm not sure..." you answer, "Kiibo... When did Tenko leave you and Tsumugi, do you have any idea?"

He places his hand to his chin, "Hmm, it was quite quick. I was walking along the building with Tsumugi when we noticed she was gone, we had turned around intially to see whether it was her that caused the loud noise," he nods as he finishes, "I think that covers everything!"

_It does not._

"So you heard a noise too?"

"Yes, it sounded as if it was a thud of some sort. I do not know where it came from, nor what produced it,"

"Okay, thank you," you bow your head in gratitude, "I'm going to check inside now,"

"It was my pleasure," he places both hands on his hips, looking proud,"I will investigate the roof some more before joining you,"

With goodbyes exchanged you head back into the hallways, not connecting many dots. One thing you are grateful of is your lack of involvement in this case, it may be the _only_ positive.

"Oh, (Name)," Tenko blinks in surprise at seeing you, fidgeting as she avoids looking at you, "Whats up?"

"Tenko? Are you alright?" you take a step back, "How do you feel?"

" _Wh_ -what do you mean?!"

"' _Whats up_ '?"

"Oh err..." she pushes her fingers together, "Nothing. Anyway, what are you doing now?"

Allowing her to change the subject you begin, "I thought I should check if the phone has any other functions, perhaps a logging in recorder?"

"Huh? Why would... why you need to check that?!" She stutters, following you into the salon, "We were all _here_ , so h-how could that help?

She comes to a stop in the doorway, both yours and her eyes landing on Rantaro as he stands by the phone. He looks up and gives you a semi smile, raising his hand to welcome you.

"I-I've gotta go," Tenko announces, she comes into the salon and Rantaro allows her to log out.

Once she's gone, he quirks an eyebrow at you, asking without words what was going on. You lift a shoulder and give him a half shrug, it's not as if you have any idea more than him.

He chuckles at your response, "Well we can ignore that for now. Can I help you with something?"

"Maybe," you hum, "Were you trying to use the phone when we walked in?"

"Oh yeah," he picks it back up, typing numbers and dialling them, "I'm trying to see if this has a log." when it fails to reveal any secrets he sighs, obviously having attempted this more than once.

"That's actually what I wanted to check too," you state, coming closer, "If there _is_ a log, then how would we unlock it...?"

"There has to be a menu or something, right? To see it's other functions,"

He places it down, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He walks off, beginning to pace. You look at the phone for a moment, tracing the numbers before dialing three in particular.

You flinch away, mouth and eyes wide as a holographic screen pops up.

"Well done! How did you find it?" Rantaro slides up beside you.

"I... I dalied the emergency number,"

"Man, how did I not think of that..." he scolds himself, placing both hands on his hips.

It doesn't take long to skim the options, considering there are only two. 1) Is the force log out which is exactly what it says, you wish you found that when both Gonta and Kokichi were unconscious, although you're sure Gonta was... already dead by that time. 2) Is a log book, thankfully.

You press (2), reading everything that comes up. Rantaro is silent beside you, also observing.

System log

_All data is deleted after 12:30pm each day_

Kokichi Oma logged in 1pm

Kokichi Oma logged out 1:48pm

??? logged in ?pm

??? logged out ?pm

Possibly ' _Tsumugi Shirogane_ ' logged in 9am 

Possibly ' _Kaede Akamatsu_ ' logged in 9am 

Possibly ' _Shuichi Saihara_ ' logged in 9:01am 

Possibly ' _Gonta Gokuhara_ ' logged in 9:01am 

Possibly '( _Name_ )' logged in 9:01am 

Possibly ' _Kokichi Oma_ ' logged in 9:01am

Possibly ' _Rantaro Amami_ ' logged in 9:01am 

Possibly ' _K1-B0_ ' logged in 9:01am 

Possibly ' _Tenko Chabishira_ ' logged in 9:04am 

Kokichi Oma logged out 11:37am*

??? logged out 11:43am

??? logged in 11:45am

Tenko Chabishira logged out 11:46am

Tsumugi Shirogane logged out 12:10pm

(Name) logged out 12:10pm

Shuichi Saihara logged out 12:10pm

Rantaro Amami logged out 12:10pm

K1-B0 logged out 12:10pm

Kaede Akamatsu logged out 12:11pm

"Wait... doesn't this mean-" you begin in panic, just as the words begin to dissolve, "—That it's going to delete..." you sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose.

If there was anything more to check, its gone now.

"I'm just wondering how Kokichi logged out _before_ Gonta died," Rantaro says, "I guess _he_ has an alibi,"

"But he had an asterisk at the end of his name," you contemplate, "I suppose the forced log out data will also be deleted, huh?"

Just in case, you check with no results. The whole system has been refreshed. In some way though, it feels better. The fact that Gonta was never logged out brings you a heavy and horrible feeling, so to some extent that information being deleted brings you some satisfaction. Why? You don't really know ' _why_ '.

"And who is this question mark character?" you ask, "Why don't their times or name show up?"

꧁Evidence File - 𝚄𝚗𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚛꧂

"It could've been Monokuma or a Monokub," Rantaro suggests, "But I thought they couldn't enter,"

"So did I... But they might be the only option." You shake your head, "I'm going back to the real world to check alibis now, when you come back please give yours,"

"Oh, well I thought I already gave you mine." he tilts his head, folding his arms, "I was on the roof with Kokichi and Gonta, maybe at 11? Then Tenko came running up the stairs, I asked her what happened and she simply ran away," he looks off to the side, "I followed her to the salon where she logged out and went back to the roof,"

"So Kokichi and Gonta weren't there?"

"If they were I didn't see them,"

"Alright, thank you,"

You log out, hoping to get the alibis over with. There's no doubt time is running out. Kaede is right in your face when you emerge from the helmet, blinking to adjust to her proximity and the dim room. She smiles and closes her eyes.

"Um... Can I help you?"

"Oh right," she takes a few steps back, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry. You're back to check alibis right? I _think_ thats what you leave to last, if I remember correctly..." she points her finger upwards, one hand on her hip.

"Yes, that is what I'm here to do," you place the helmet on the floor beside your chair, "Would you like to join me?"

"Of course!" she jumps at the chance, "Here, let me help you,"

She practically lifts you out of the chair, putting an arm around your waist in a fashion similar to Shuichi.

"Well, I'm not sure whether I should state mine, but I was with you the entire time," she says, " _Except_ when you went to the roof with Shuichi,"

"Righ, thank you,"

"...Y'know I'm always here for you, right?" Kaede says, eyes upwards before falling down to you, "I _know_ that might be hard to believe if you've never had someone be there before, but..." she gives you a soft look, her hands feeling ever so warm and protective, "I promise I'll always be by your side!"

Needless to say, that makes you feel choked up, but you manage a tiny smile as you nod once, "S-sure,"

_But will I ever take her up on that offer?_

Tsumugi is talking to Shuichi as you both approach them.

"Oh hello again," Tsumugi greats, "Shuichi was just asking for my alibi so this is an easy way to tell everyone!" she smiles, happy at the prospect of only having to answer this question twice more, "Well, I was with Kiibo the most of the time. We heard a noise and couldn't find Tenko, so we split up. I searched outside and met up with Kiibo a while later outside. Then found you three in the cafeteria, from there we were with you all,"

"Thank you," Shuichi nods and turns to you and Kaede, "I don't need to ask where either of you were, since..." a rare smile graces his lips, amused at his own joke.

Kaede laughs, which makes you shake your head with a soft smile.

_Even if... Gonta is gone, we will reveal what happened for him. We will escape for him and defy Monokuma._

_Is that what we_ _have_ _to do?_

_..._

_I miss him._

Kiibo returns to the real world with a tiny frown, when he sees you it fades into a relieved sigh. He stands up and makes his way over, "Hello, Rantaro said you came here and I thought perhaps I should leave VR too,"

"Oh right, sorry I forgot to wait for you..." you admit with a guilty smile, rubbing your arm.

"It is alright. Must I give my alibi?"

"I think Tsumugi basically covered it," Shuichi informs him, "but what happened while you were inside?"

"I checked the salon and then saw Tenko run past back outside. I followed and met Tsumugi outside, we could not see Tenko so we entered again and went to the kitchen."

"Right, thank you," Shuichi nods, "I only have Tenko and Rantaro left to ask,"

"Don't forget Kokichi," Kaede tells him, which makes him shift agitatedly.

"Well, to save you time I have Rantaro's story," you say, "He said that he was on the roof with Kokichi and Gonta, Tenko came up the stairs anxiously and then raced away again. He followed her and she left the game,"

"Huh... I wonder what happened,"

"She still seemed awfully tense when we returned," Kiibo hums, "It's strange,"

"Oh!" Another imporant thing!" you exclaim, just recalling, "Rantaro and I found a system log, but it deleted right after we read it,"

"Was there anything useful?"

"Not much, Kokichi logged out one minute before.... Gonta... died, and there was also a user called ' _three question marks_ ' that left no data," you answer, hoping that sums it up neatly.

"No data?" Tsumugi whimpers, "That's spooky!"

Tenko sits upright in her seat, pulling the helmet off. She stiffens as everyone turns to her, eyes flitting around the room.

"Hello Tenko!" Kaede calls to her, bringing you closer, "Could we check if you have an alibi?"

"Alibi?" she parrots, "Umm... I was with Kiibo and Tsumugi... Then I heard a noise and er..." she doesn't meet your gaze, pushing her fingers together again, "I went to look, but then I got lost in the snow outside... Next thing I know I was logged out and everyone else was still in VR," she giggles nervously, "I-I though it must have been a gli-glitch and decided to goto my dormitory... But then the body discovery played and I raced back here,"

"Okay, thanks!"

Rantaro shifts in his seat, disconnecting himself just in time for the monitors to switch on.

"Investigation time is over! Please make your way to the trial grounds."


	35. Outstretch and Grasp

For the forth time, the walk to the trial ground is unsettled. Investigating was lightened by avoiding thinking about your dead friend and the killer, but now that there's nothing more to do _but_ reveal what happened... It's a horrible feeling. Especially now that it has to be one of your closest friends.

Which is worse, because it makes you question _how_ they killed Gonta. What made them snap and lash out on such a pure hearted classmate? The possibilities frighten you.

Once you reach the ground floor you thank Kaede for supporting you, glad to return to your meagre independence that the wheelchair provides. Controlling it has eased considerably, but there will only be relief when your cast is taken off.

Kokichi is already waiting by the fountain, exaggerating sluggishness and boredom. You can basically hear the taunting voice he'll use to greet everyone.

"What took you guys _so_ loooong?"

_There it is._

"Well we had to walk here from the fourth floor," Shuichi answers curtly, "While you were probably here the entire time,"

"Neeheehe, ya caught me!" Kokichi crows, "Now... What're you gonna do about it?"

"Cut that out!" Kaede exclaims, waving her hands around, "Can we be in the same area without you two fighting for five seconds?"

"It's not _m-y-y-y_ fault," Kokichi cries, "I can't help it if Shuichi hates me that much!"

"I'm not sure it's ' _hate_ '," Rantaro says with a nervous smile, trying to calm them.

"It... is," Shuichi replies, the bluntness still managing to take you by shock.

Things have changed ever so much. What happened to ' _Shumai_ '? What happened to Shuichi awkwardly ignoring Kokichi's strange habits? What happened to Tenko being talkative? What happened... to Gonta?

_That's what we're here for._

The ground begins to move as the statue repositions and allows the way to the elevator to be clear. The emptiness of the room makes the losses ever more obvious. Kaede stands in the middle of both brooding boys, turning to you with an expression asking for help.

But there isn't much you can do, they're on opposing sides and both know it. Ever since the third trial these emotions have been building up, leading to a large difference in opinions. You're still caught in the crossfire to some extent, because you've agreed to help Kokichi, while also sticking to the rest of the group. To choose either one feels like ripping your body in half, which... you suppose it _is_ similar.

Tenko is yet to say anything, which is extremely frustrating. She's _obviously_ lying. The way she fidgets and squirms, her eyes dart all over the place and her way of speaking changes. It could very well be her. But it's much too little information to be judging her off of.

The elevator halts and everyone shuffles out, finding their podiums. Another classmate is missing from this trial, as the group gets small and smaller. And by the time you'll be leaving this place, yet another classmate will be gone, just another crossed out picture of their face remaining.

Gonta's own podium stands there, unattended and only a picture to remeber him by. There's a net painted around his face, as if he's peering out of it.

"Your lives are all on the line again! Thanks to a special someone who wanted to extend this killing game!" Monokuma shouts, as happy as he normally is when someone dies, "Will you manage to find the blackened, or will they prevail?!"

"Umm... I'm not sure we can start by talking about a weapon this time," Tsumugi says, supporting her head with her hand.

"Do you mean the injuries?" Kaede asks, "I guess we didn't find a weapon, either."

"Well... yes," Tsumugi sighs, "I could be wrong, but those injuries don't _seem_... like they were caused by a weapon,"

"That is true, if anything it's more consistent with a car crash!" Kiibo states wisely, both hands resting on his sides, "Although... I'm not entirely sure how Gonta could have sustained those wounds without a car,"

_Gonta in a car... Would he even fit?_ A ghost of a smile flits across your lips as you imagine him asking how cars work _, I guess I'll never know._

_I knew him much more than my other dea—lost classmates, and yet... I still barely knew anything about him._

_I miss him so much._

"It's possible he was pushed from the roof," Shuichi suggests, "The outline in the snow below could very well have been his,"

"It lines up perfectly, the roof—" you motion with your left hand in the air, bringing it down slightly diagonally and flattening your palm, "—ground."

"Yes, the injuries would indeed be congruent then," Kiibo nods, then points a finger upwards, "However, it would have been very difficult to force someone as heavy as Gonta off the roof,"

_Heavy...? Something is wrong with that statement._

"Wait, don't all avatars have the same weight and strength?" Kaede points out with a quizzical look, "I think that was true, right?"

"Yes, it would be correct," Shuichi agrees, "After all, you, (Name) and I carried Kokichi,"

"You _whaaaaaaat_?"

Tsumugi ignores Kokichi, placing one hand on her hip and frowning, "But there would be a big difference between Kokichi and Gonta, so that doesn't prove anything!"

"No that's wrong!" you decree, holding a finger in her direction, "I carried Kokichi _and_ Gonta. They both felt exactly the same,"

Tsumugi drops her arm, "Oh, I guess that's alright then,"

"Who cares about that!" Kokichi shouts, face almost turning red in anger, "Why did my lifeless corpse get tossed so _carelessly_ around like that!"

"You were not lifeless, in fact you're very much alive right now!" Kiibo acknowledges, nodding wisely.

" _Shut it_ Kiiboy,"

"Well, I offered to hold you while (Name) went up to the roof," Rantaro says, "But she handed you straight to Shuichi who instantly asked Kaede to do it instead,"

" _Well_ Kaede's better than _Shuichi_ ," Kokichi nonchalantly sighs.

"Uh, thanks?" Kaede looks at him strangely, holding one hand in the air before crossing both arms, "Anyway, doesn't that mean it was someone on the roof that pushed Gonta off?"

"So, Kokichi and Rantaro?" Kiibo looks at the ground then up at both said boys.

"Aahahah yes! It was _me_!"

"Be quiet Kokichi," Rantaro scolds him, "If we're speaking factually, then there's a third option. Which is Tenko, since she came up to the roof,"

Kokichi eyes Rantaro, then moves over to Tenko. His expression gives nothing away, but you still note the action is peculiar. But everything Kokichi does _is_ somewhat strange, so it's possible you're jumping to a radical conclusion.

"Tenko, is _that_ where you went?" Kiibo asks her with a frown, "Tsumugi and I both went searching for you. Why did you not inform us of your departure?"

"Umm..." she raises her shoulders, shifting from foot to foot, "Well... I heard the noise and went to check the roof,"

"You told us you got _lost_ in the snow," Kaede refutes, "Which one is it? Roof or outside?"

"Uh... err.... _W_ -well," she stutters, face heating up as she flusters, " _Both_ , I wandered in the snow for a while and then found the building again!" her eyes light up as she speaks, regaining her confidence, "I couldn't see anyone inside, so I went to the roof,"

_Hmm... The time doesn't march up. She couldn't have gotten lost and then searched the entire house, it would've taken too long and we would've seen her._ Unless _we conveniently missed her at each moment._

_No, something else makes that impossible._

"But Tenko... When Tsumugi and I left VR the body announcement played, which means one other people had to be present," you disagree with a shake of your head.

"But wasn't Kokichi kicked earlier?" Rantaro says with an outstretched hand, "Wouldn't that mean he, Tsumugi and you were all three viewers?"

"Uh... Actually you could be right," you admit, rubbing your arm with a nervous half-smile, "Um... I suppose she _wasn't_ the first person then,"

"Don't move on just yet!" Shuichi throws his arm out, gaining all attention, "Monokuma, would Kokichi count as a discoverer to Gonta's body?"

"Huh? Do you mean because he was still entirely unresponsive at that point?" Monokuma tilts his head, a paw to his chin, "What do you mean?"

"Isn't... isn't that an answer in itself?" Kaede questions, both arms idly by her side as a tiny trickle of sweat runs down her face.

"Lets just take it as one," Shuichi answers her with a tiny shrug, then turns his gaze over to Tenko, "So, you weren't in VR for as long as you said. Why did you lie?"

"To be honest... I don't actually... remember _anything_ that happened in VR," she admits, burrowing her head in her arms.

"Eh?!" Tsumugi exclaims, "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"I was scared!" she shouts, hands now clutching the poduim in fromt of her, "I just... _woke up_ in the computer room and I when I looked around, Gonta was sitting there all... all _mangled_!" her hands tighten, "So... I left,"

"You just _saw_ his body and _left_?!" Kaede rears back, clutching her chest, "Where did you go?"

... _His body really was a mess. Oh, that must have been a horrible way to die._

You grimace.

"I don't think that's important right now," Shuichi interrupts, sending Kaede a sorry nod, "What I need to know is: are you still lying?"

"Woah, I feel like that should be directed at me!" Kokichi snickers, " _Tenkooo_ ~ Hurry up and explain!"

"This is just typical of two degenerate males to team up against a girl!" she seethes, "I'm not talking to _either_ of you!"

She holds her hands out in front of her, gritting her teeth. She's fallen back into a fighting stance, but her hands tremble.

Meanwhile, Shuichi and Kokichi have blank expressions, until Kokichi throws on another grin and leans back on his arms.

"That is slightly bothersome," Kiibo states, anxiously holding a hand up as he looks away, "Tenko please... answer Shuichi,"

Her eyes don't even move to Kiibo, she remains planted in spot and ignores any attempt the boys make to get her attention. Her ability to tune them out amazes you, although with each of their questions she grows rigid and you half expect her to attack them.

_What is Shuichi getting at? If I can figure that out then_ surely _I can help him._

You take a deep breath, recalling everything Tenko told you. Only one thing suspicious comes to mind, "Wait... Shuichi, do you mean her alibi?"

"Yes, that's right." He has a thankful look on his face, "When Tenko left VR, Kaede and (Name) asked her for an alibi. She answered that she was with Tsumugi and Kiibo until she heard a noise and went to investigate." Shuichi covers his mouth as he thinks, "So, if you truly don't remember anything from VR, how did you know about any of that?"

"Augk!" she throws her arms back, eyes wide, "D-did I really say that? Are you sure? This could all be a lie to corner me!" she accuses, wildly switching from one offensive pose to another, "You're just trying to vote me off, aren't you? So then you can prey on all the girls left!"

"Wh- _at_?" Shuichi falters.

"Neehee, don't go revealing Shuichi's fantasy like that!" Kokochi teases, cupping his hand to his mouth.

"Bullying a girl, not cool Shuichi!" Tsumugi adds with a disapproving look.

"Huh? _What_?" Shuichi pauses, both arms in the air as he tries to recover his thoughts, "N-no it-it's _nothing_ like that—!"

"Hey now, you're all throwing this on Shuichi," Rantaro says, ushering the group to calm down, "I think he's onto something,"

"Tenko, please just answer Shuichi's original question," you implore her, "We need to find the truth, so, how did you know you went with Tsumugi and Kiibo?"

Her face turns slightly blue as she clasps her fist in the air, eyes closed and sweat dripping from her face, "Um... I'm sorry for lying. B-but I knew one of the degenerate males would attempt to prey on me if I revealed my lack of memory!" her eyes snap open, fist clenching, "But since (Name) asked so nicely..."

Her palm opens, face flushing, "Well... I heard Tsumugi giving her alibi while I was still seated from my second VR visit. I gathered what I could and..."

"It was awfully suspicious of you to have logged out so long ago," you groan, berating yourself for not realising. "I can't believe I missed that!"

"So, ya lied." Kokichi points a finger upwards, resting his other hand on his hip, "Maaaan, I can't believe how anticlimactic that was, I could tell _al-l-l_ along,"

"That's still suspicious," Tsumugi huffs, clutching her arm and eyeing Tenko, "You could still be lying,"

"I am not!"

"Are too,"

"Am not-"

"That's probably all we can get from this topic," you state, ending the futile back and forth, "I think the next part would be what was on the floor outside, _and_ hanging from the balcony."

"Right," Shuichi continues, "there was a sheet outside near the snow depression and dangling from the roof, when I went to the bathroom the toilet paper was missing so I'm sure it was a piece of that,"

"Huh? But how did one sheet get plucked off?" Kaede asks with her amrs raised in front of her, "Aren't items indestructible?"

_What's proof that that isn't true... Where have I seen something like that happen?_

'As you run towards safe ground, something crunches closeby. Your eyes land on scattered snow...'

"Wait, it _can't_ be true," you begin, once again wishing you could scratch your arm beneath the cast, "When we had the snowball fight, some of the balls broke apart."

"Yes, I do remeber seeing some shatter," Kiibo says, "Although I may not have been close enough to fully comprehend what was occurring,"

"Especially since you have such bad eyes," Kokichi cackles, "This conversation is useless, useless! Because..." the dark demenour snaps on as he stretches put his hand in a controlling way, " _I know who killed Gonta_."

...

Your classmates take a few moments to collect their thoughts, various frowns and unsettled expressions being the main reaction. The most frustrating part is the fact that you can't tell if he's trying to control the debate through lies or spin the whole thing in his direction. At this point in time, you can say with _one-hundered-percent_ certainty that you don't know _what_ he's doing.

And if he wants to keep it that way, he easily could.

But he asked for your help, right? So that means he has to inform you of what he's planning... Unless he's changed his mind and selected a different classmate to manipulate. If so, it's fairly easy to see who it'd be by sheer hate alone. Because if you hate someone, controlling them is _so_ much easier.

"Care to elaborate?" Shuichi inquires, eyes unfocused as he glares in Kokichi's general direction.

"It should be obvious really," he sighs, disappointed in everyones ' _failure_ ', "Which is why you guys can talk for a little longer to figure it out!" another eerie laugh from him sends chills down your body, "Just this once... I'll allow it."

... _What_?

"Or, you could answer us and reveal the culprit right now!" Tenko shouts, furiously snarling at him.

It looks so familiar to the last trial where Maki threatened him. Except with less knives.

"Mm..." Kokichi pretends to think about it, rolling his head around, "Nah!"

_Gonta is dead. And here he is, acting like this-! If this is his coping mechanism... I'm..._

Kaede sighs loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Okay, what if we backtrack and talk about items breaking again?"

"Yes, that would be useful," Shuichi agrees, "with these two instances of the snowball and toilet paper sheet, then it must be a fake rule or only applicable to certain objects,"

"But how would we figure that out?" Kiibo murmurs, "What items would it refer to? A sheet of toilet paper and a snowball are very different things, what could possibly link them together?"

"I'd say that the snowballs were created by us..." Tsumugi adds, "But _we_ didn't make the toilet paper, so it can't be that."

"Maybe nothing is safe?" Kaede suggests, "It's possible we assumed wrong and everything is breakable,"

"No, that can't be right." Shuichi shakes his head, "Gonta threw the phone at the ground and it bounced, besides, _most_ of the snowballs didn't break,"

"Yeah..." Kaede rolls her shoulders, ideas gone.

_There has to be some sort of common ground with all the things that broke. But what?_

"Well, this has reached an end already," Rantaro notes, both arms on his waist as he leans forward, "I do have something else we could discuss," he looks to you.

"The... System log," you finish for him, allowing way for the topic to begin.

You wince, lowering your head and cradling it with your left hand. Headaches are becoming more and more common. The mental strain from the trial probably brought this one on. At least you have no direct connection _this_ death, you have two alibis and absolutely no reason to have murdered... Gonta.

But that is one close tie: the _victim_.

"If I'm correct... (Name) said that it holds the information when a user logs in and out," Shuichi recaps, "there was an unknown user that logged in and the system refreshes everyday at 12pm." He beckons for either you or Rantaro to keep speaking, "Was that all?"

"Pretty much," Rantaro confirms with a smile, "The only other thing that's worth mentioning is that when a user logged in it had ' _possibly_ ' in front of their name." He turns side on and places his finger to his chin, "I'm assuming thats because the computer doesn't actually know who is signing in and has to calulate who it is,"

"Is that... because we can all move seats?" Kiibo wonders, "We do not have designated sitting positions,"

"Wait," Tenko orders, her eyes shut tightly as she considers, "so we don't even know _who_ logged in?"

"Not assuredly, no."

"Hnhg, what a useless robot!" is the groaning response.

"It is not a robot! It is a complex computer system!" Kiibo shouts back angrily, clasping his hand near his chest while he grits his teeth, "But still, I'm taking that offensively! Your robo-phobic statement _will_ be noted!"

"I doubt she cares." Kokichi rolls his eyes, snickering at Kiibo's distraught expression, "She's more interested in degenerate males recieving their justice,"

"...That's right, but _you're_ wrong." Tenko's lips curl up, as she holds one hand in the air in disgust.

"You're making me as confused as I was when trying to figure out how who died in chapter 5 V1!"Tsumugi wails, both hands bent in front of her.

"Back onto the mysterious user," Shuichi recites, "What was the last user log out before them, and the next log in?"

"It was... Kokichi, right?" you look to Rantaro for confirmation, when he nods you continue, "He logged out at 1:48pm. And the next log in was..."

"' _Possibly Tsumugi Shirogane_ '," Rantaro finishes, "Kokichi's name didn't have the ' _possibly_ ' note attached to it, is that because he was the only one to log in and out?"

"It must be,"

"Man, I wish I knew about this log earlier," Kokichi comments, biting his thumb, "I don't want everyone to know where I was!" he sniffs, anger changing to tears, "It's not faaaair!"

"We all knew where you went," Shuichi corrects, "You disappeared _right_ after announcing you wanted to go back in, it's not hard to figure that out,"

"Oh... Yes, that does make sense," Tsumugi adds with a little dejected sigh.

"Huh? Even Kōri-Hime knew and didn't come tell me off?" Kokichi tilts his head, looking right at you.

_He knows now. Well, my fate was sealed long ago. Probably right when we first met._

"I was tired of your antics." you shrug, "Nothing more, nothing less,"

_It's a whole lot more_ , his eyes read, a malign grin breaking out on his lips, _I'm not the only liar here._

_He never was._

"So, someone logged in between 1:48pm yesterday and 9am today," Kaede surmises, "It could've only been three people since the rest of us were together the whole time,"

"Unless while we slept they snuck away," Kiibo points out, "As much as I hate to admit it, but it could be anybody,"

"Aren't certain areas closed off at nighttime, though?" Shuichi informs, one hand open as he waits for confirmation, "would the computer lab qualify?"

Everyone turns right to Monokuma, who blinks owlishly, "What? Why are you asking me this?" he growls, "Ask my five beautiful kubs!"

As he gestures to them, Monphonie and Monotaro tremble.

... _There's two of them._

"Um uhhh... yes, I would like fries with that!" Monotaro exclaims, rubbing his paws together.

"WhaaAt?" Monophonie places her paw on his forehead, "Oh nooo! He's got a fever!"

"A fever?" he parrots, "whats that?"

...

"Monokuma, could you please answer instead," Kiibo asks, eyeing the kubs with disdain.

"My poor wittle kubs..." he cries then sighs, "Well, no. The computer lab is not closed off at nighttime," he says finally, "But just to help you along... The lab may as well _have_ been closed off!"

"So the culprit didn't enter it at night?" Shuichi questions, only to recieve a shrug from Monokuma, "Well..." he exhales, knowing Monokuma is refusing to answer anything more, "If my assumption is correct, they only entered between 1:48 and 10pm, or 7 and 9am."

"Then we can consider who was missing in that time?" Kaede inquires, blowing her cheeks out as she thinks, "Hmm... We were altogether this morning, and only two people were missing yesterday, Rantaro and Tenko."

"It wasn't me!" Tenko crows, pointing at Rantaro, "I bet it was him, he's a degenerate through and through after all!"

"Hey now, don't go accusing me when there's no proof," Rantaro retorts, both hands in the air, "You're the one who doesn't remember anything from VR,"

" _Hyp-O-Crite_." Tenko narrows her eyes at him drawing out the word.

"So, the helmet on the floor was Tenko's right?" Tsumugi asks, "That makes sense, right?"

Kokichi presses a finger to his cheek, "The helmet that was on the floor?" he nods, "Ah yep, I saw that! It makes sense with her angry explosions, nishishi... Not that I should exclude those to * _just_ * her." His face flashes white as his lips crawl upwards maliciously, "We can _all_ have those, even people who are usually very composed,"

_Who... is he referring to? ...Shuichi?_

"Don't be so weird!" Kaede scolds him, "Don't forget we know _you_ went back into VR after a direct command not to, you could've done something while you were in there all alone!"

"..." his lip quivers as he sniffs, "...WAAAHAHHHA! Why are you so mean?!"

"Kokichi, we all know that this is fake by now," you sigh in exasperation, "It does frustrate me that you went against the group, but it's fine, just don't do it again." A genuine smile forms on your lips, as you offer a metaphorical hand to him.

If he joins back with the group — _Like you have_ — then it'll be fine. Everything will be fine. If he works together with everyone else, you're certain there won't be any more death, no more killing, no more despair. It's just a fact, simple as that.

_But will he? Won't he?_

"Hmm, I told you to call me Kichi, Kori-Hime." he pouts, blinking innocently at you, "And sureee! I'll be sure not to betray you again!" he throws both arms out before chuckling and slitting his eyes, "Just remember... I am a liar."

_I... Have no idea how to take that. Is this a promise? Or is this exactly the same as crossing your fingers behind your back? I don't... know._

"Uh, right," Tsumugi interupts, "I'd actually like to know if it _was_ Tenko's helmet on the floor." she looks off to the side and sticks a finger up, "It's got me thinking..."

"Hrhhg," Tenko makes another strange expression before she pushes her fingers together and her eyes turn blank, "It _might_ have been."

"You remember throwing it, don't you?" Shuichi queries, but pushes on as he quickly deduces the answer, "You felt stressed as you realised you were back in reality without anyone else, so you threw the helmet in panic either before or after seeing Gonta, is that what happened?"

She gives him a disdainful glare, "Hhhiyah! You were awake the whole time, weren't you?! You've been lusting after all the girls this whole time!" She fires accusations again as Shuichi gets impaled with each wild comment, "Do you have cameras in the girls bathrooms? What about their bedrooms? AAH! I swear I'll-!"

"Tenko oh my goodness!" You wave your hand around to catch her attention, "What's going on? We're not trying to pin _all_ the blame on _you_ , so calm down!"

Her face turns red and her lips wobble as she holds her hands up and turns her face away from you, "I'm... I'm sorry,"

"Woah, Shuichi can rile Tenko up and Kori-Hime can calm her down!" Kokichi exclaims, basically jumping on the spot in enthusiasm at his discovery, "Opposites! I say we force them to fight!"

"What are you saying?" Kiibo furrows his eyebrows, "I don't understand what the point of that would be at all!"

"Of course you wouldn't," Kokichi taunts, "Kii-boy, you're a _robot_."

"Yet another robo-phobic remark! I will see you both in court!"

"Uh, lets discuss that later," Kaede advises, "For now... Tenko, did you throw your headpiece away?"

"Um... Yes, I did," she finally answers, "I do not remember anything from VR, except for feeling extremely disturbed," she reveals with a cautious expression, "Something... made me so agitated it made me impatient to leave and when I woke up I threw the helmet away and saw Gonta."

"So it wasn't waking up _or_ Gonta that freaked you out?" Shuichi recaps, "It was _before_ that?"

"Yes, weren't you listening?"

_How can they talk about him so casually?_ With a wince you clutch your shirt _, I know we're all hurting... But... How on earth did Shuichi cope with Kaito's death?_

... _How will I cope with someone elses death? Because thats what this is all leading to: an execution. Someone here will die before we leave._

_How can I just move past that? How can I ignore that? How do I move on?_

how

how

how

_How can i forget about them?_

_Is that seriously whats expected of death?_

_That those around can live on?_

_..._

"You sound just as cornered as I did when I said ' _What's up_ ' without thinking!" Tenko critiques, still berating Shuichi, "Just admit that you're a no-good, low-life, pervert, degenerate already!"

"Tenko Chabishira! Please stop the relentless attack!" You declare, voice laced with indignation, "Shuichi is a marvellous detective and he's leading us all towards the truth, we need to support him not silence him!" you give her a pointed look before asking: "But also... You remember being in VR while we were investigating?"

She clutches her hands together and looks at the ground, "I'm very sorry. And yes... I do,"

"Huh? Huh huh huh?" Kokichi chants, "Does this mean Tenko's the killer?! Ahaha! It was easy to solve with two prime detectives on the case!"

... _He didn't like me defending Shuichi? Is that it?_

_He needs to get a grip and stop acting like a jealous little kid. I'm not some..._ _toy_ _that he can play with and then throw away expecting others to hand me right back to him when he wants to mess around._ Your hands clench, enraged at your treatment.

But you loosen your hands and let it go. Because the case must be solved, not your own emotions.

"You sat in a different seat though, didn't you?" Shuichi notes, carefully begining to engage Tenko again.

"Urgh... I did," she huffs, as if he's written a biography of all her mistakes in life, "I wasn't going to use the same helmet and seat after losing my memory,"

"Alright, thank you Tenko." You send a smile her way, to which she returns.

"Now..." Shuichi starts, "Something else I want to talk about is the fact that whoever the killer is has some sort of advantage,"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a few things," he explains with an outstretched arm, "Firstly, they can break items as we've seen with the toilet paper. Second, their name has been blanked out in the system log. It's making me wonder..."

"But the second point is based solely on the fact that the unknown user was the killer," Rantaro points out, "Why are you assuming that?"

Shuchi rubs his chin, "Well...

"Um... It makes sense to me for some reason," you chime in, "Tenko... I need you to confirm one final thing which might prove the theory right,"

"Anything for you!" she readily replies, face lighting up.

"Your helmet had the cords in the wrong slots. Are you sure you put them in the correct positions?"

She blanks, "What? I definitely put them in the right spots, I was listening carefully!"

"Then... Someone changed it while you were in VR. And only one person logged out and in before you left... the unknown user."

"You're right," Shuichi agrees, "Only _they_ had the chance to change the cords, my only concern is if that could affect your brain in other ways..."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? Deg-err-Shuichi?" Tenko narrows her eyes at him, stumbling over her words which makes her look to you in concern.

Like a child worried they could be scolded for making a mistake. But she's been trying to stop referring to them all as degenerates, its just from the stress she's been slipping up, you're sure. Her mistake is just that: an accident. Whereas _someone_ _else_ is straight up defying you.

"Neeheehee, that's riiiight! Tenko may not be the killer but someone here sure is!" Kokichi says, "I know who it is... afterall..."

"You were with them," Shuichi contiues, his tone still more snipped than usual, "care to elaborate on that? We never even got your alibi,"

"That's right, you ran before we could ask you anything," Kiibo adds, "Which does seem quite suspicious,"

"Yeah! It could be you!" Tsumugi exclaims, finger pointing at him accusingly, "You were always being mean to Gonta, I wouldn't put it past you to kill him!"

"Me? Kill Gonta?" Kokichi gasps, "Your words wound me! Except... that's a lie, because I didn't care about that idiot!" he laughs with such abrasiveness you cringe, "In fact, I'll confess up to my sin right now!" his podium shifts as he contiues, "I'm guilty... I was the one who pushed Gonta from the rooftop... All because I saw the outside world and felt true despair!"

As he stops talking, so does all noise.

_He admitted to finding the motive. He found the motive. Oh... he saw the outside world..._

"S-so we can vote for him now, right?!" Tenko practically jumps, "He just admitted to killing Gonta!"

"No, we know it wasn't him," Kaede sighs, rubbing her forehead, "Oh geez... I've got a headache from this."

_same._

"It wasn't Kokichi because he was force kicked exactly one minute _before_ Gonta's time of death," Shuichi exhales heavily.

"Aw man..." Kokichi pouts, "Yeah, ya got me. I _didn't_ kill Gonta!"

"If we could discuss how Gonta's body disappeared from outside, I'd like that," Kiibo notes, "We know he was pushed off the balcony, landed on the snow and died. But where did his body go after that?"

"(Name) and I found it back at the roof," Shuichi answers, placing a finger beneath his chin, "So someone moved him. Once again only two people were missing and were able to do it, unless..." he stills, frowning, "there was an accomplice,"

"An accomplice?" Tsumugi repeats with a worried glance at the ground, "No way! If there was an accomplice then almost _anyone_ here could've done it!"

"Umm... I'm getting a bit tired of asking Monokuma questions like this but..." Kaede bites her lip, "Were there two people conspiring together in this case?"

"Yep!" Monokume readily replies, "But not how you'd think... they're vital to this case but... ahahaha!"

"That's... no help at all," Kiibo comments with a lacklustre expression, "Does that perhaps mean the two were not the killers?"

"I guess we'll have to assume that for now," speculates Shuichi with an exhausted sigh. "Then... we can conclude that it was either Rantaro or Tenko,"

"I'm being suspected AGAIN?"

"Yeah, it makes sense to suspect us," Rantaro nods, "we _were_ the only two without proper alibis,"

_The murderer... moved Gonta's body inside. There was no way for them to get outside to his body though, since we were all inside then. Unless... the toilet paper was moved, so they entered the bathroom at some point. Could that have been where they hid to avoid us?_

You hum to yourself, shutting your eyes to think better.

_So, they went down the stairs after pushing Gonta, went outside and picked his body up. Tsumugi and Kiibo enter the building only moments before or after the killer and come to the cafeteria, we all go up the stairs... Find Kokichi and go outside. They go up stairs, taking the toilet paper—? Ah, this barely makes sense!_

You clutch your head, grimacing.

"If... the killer can break items..." Shuichi begins, hesitant as his eyes avoid everyone, "It... could only be-!"

"Rantaro did it!" Kokichi announces.

Rantaro's eyes snap to Kokichi before he quirks an eyebrow, folding his arms, "Right. Why would I kill Gonta?"

"Becauuuuse I told you how to find the motive," Kokichi chuckles, "You logged in, found it and left! Then you saw the outside world, too!"

"Ehhhh? What's this?" Tsumugi cries, "What's going on?"

"But why would Rantaro kill Gonta of all people?" Kaede questions, shaking her head in deisbelief, "I just can't see him as a murderer,"

"This seems to be yet another way to deviate the disscussion," Kiibo says, "It is rather futile,"

"No no! It's true!" Kokichi doesn't relent, "It makes sense if you _think_ about it! Use your dumb heads and think for once!"

"Don't just throw someone else under the bus!" Tsumugi shouts, desperately trying to keep up with his rambling.

"Eh? How does it make sense?" Kaede shakes her head again, tightly closing her eyes, "Gah... my head is hurting more and _more_!"

"I know that Rantaro killed Gonta because I was there!" Kokichi's face turns white, as icy as the snow Gonta was buried under, or as freezing as you felt when pushing others away. "Gonta and I... joined forces to end this killing game! We were going to win together," his grin crawls upwards, taking up most of his face, "All I had to do was convince him that we could stop the murders, which was a lie of course..." he throws out his arm, " _Because who'd want this awesome game to end_?!"

A shiver runs down your spine, dread pooling in your stomach.

"He was so stupid! He trusted me wholly, so much so that he jumped in between myself and immediate death!" darkness covers his face as his eyes glow, despair seeming to swirl inside, "My would be killer... is Rantaro Amami!"

"But... No," Shuichi frowns, narrowing his eyes at Kokichi, "You _don't_ know, because you were kicked before Gonta was killed, which was when we can conclude you were knocked unconscious,"

"It's... pretty amazing that it picked up he was unconscious and kicked him," Kaede marvels, then crosses her arms, "I was kind of scared that someone kicked him, and that would lead to more confusion." She holds her hand out with a slightly relieved expresison, "But it looks like he was just kicked by the system."

"It's pretty hard being accused so much..." Rantaro sighs, an odd countenance passing breifly as he gazes towards Kokichi.

"..." Kokichi casts his eyes down, a dark shadow casted over his somewhat hurt appearance, "You're right... I don't know for sure who killed Gonta..." he sniffs and reaches out with one arm as tears flow freely from his eyes, "So, show yourself! Give yourself up! You deserve to be killed in a horrible, brutal way for killing an incredible person like Gonta!"

"The killer threw Gonta off the roof, taking no heed of my limp form," Kokichi continues, "Gonta probably tried to help me, but the killer was just too strong as they felt no remorse at seeing his deformed body on the snow far below!" He closes his eyes and more tears spurt forth, "WAAHAH! I hope that Monokuma executes them in truly gruesome way just like they murdered Gonta in cold blood!" He snaps his eyes over to Monokuma, unreadable, "You hear that Monokuma? I'll _only_ accept an equally appalling execution!"

"Stop switching back and forth!" Tsumugi exclaims, angriliy pointing at him, "One second you say you manipulated Gonta and the next you're telling us you feel bad for him!"

"I am feeling... quite conflicted," Kiibo admits, shuffling neevously, "Was Gonta controlled by Kokichi, or is the killer the true villain?"

"Ha, Gonta knew very well _exactly_ what he was doing," Kokichi dismisses, a hand on his hip and watching his other, "Don't feel _too_ bad for him. But anyway, this is getting repetative!" he drones, "Gonta' mutilated avatar is crying out for vengeance! Hurry up and believe me, Rantaro is the culprit!"

"Ugh, cut it out!" Kaede shouts at him, flinging her hands out, "Stop accusing Rantaro!"

"Rantaro being the culprit... Is a lie!" Tsumugi exclaims, "We don't need to talk about that anymore!"

"Somethings telling me we can't fling all these clues away..." Shuichi begins, needing support that nobody seems willing to give, "I think we should consider the possibility,"

"...You mean doubting Rantaro?" you say, blankly staring at Shuichi, "Relying on facts rather than feelings?"

_Hypocrite hypocrite hypocrite hypocrite_

_You're_ _such_ _a_ _hypocrite_ _._

"I'm not the culprit, so please don't look at me as if I'm already guilty," Rantaro implores, lifting both arms up.

"...I say we discuss it," Kiibo announces, "We need to consider whether Rantaro being the culprit or not gives us any more clues,"

"...This is just what Kokichi wants! To make us fight amongst each other!" Tsumugi proclaims, her face almost as blue as her hair.

"Well, if you won't consider it being Rantaro because of what I'm saying... Why don't you ask Tenko?" Kokichi offers, a sinister grin on his face, "Use your brain to prove Rantaro's innocence!"

"B-but I don't remember anything!" Tenko declares, "And why are _you_ _accusing_ _me_ _?"_

"Ugh, I'm so sick of you saying that! Just remember already!"

"Hey, cut it out!" Kaede shouts, going unheard.

"Tenko is just an idiot because she can't remeber anything!" Kokoichi contiues, "And Rantaro can't even prove his own innocence! Everyone here is an idiot, idiots I tell you! But you know who was the _biggest_ idiot ever?" His voice gets deeper as an eldritch grin creeps along his lips, "Gonta has to be the **stupidest** , **dumbest** _idiot_ I've ever met!"

"Don't... Don't talk about my friends like that!" You demand, steeling your gaze, "I won't let you insult them!"

"What if we... talk about _why_ the murder happened?" Shuichi provides, "We haven't discussed that,"

"Eh? Who _cares_ about the motive!" Kokochi scoffs, "We should just hurry up and vote for Rantaro!"

"I simply won't believe anything you have to say!" Tsumugi shrills.

"It doesn't matter if you believe what I say, because... only Rantaro could have carried out this murder!" Kokichi sighs, "Lets rule out suspects then! It can't be Kiibo and Tsumugi... Why?"

"Be...Because they were together," You finish, narrowing your eyes at Kokichi, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Hm? Did you say something?" He cups his ears and shakes his head, "Must've been the wind! Sooo~ it can't be Kaede, Shuichi and (Name), why?"

"We were also together,"

"Right!" Kokochi trills, "So, who does that leave? Me, Tenko and Rantaro! But it wasn't me... because~?"

"You were kicked,"

"Ding ding ding!" He gleefully claps his hands, "Correct again! So, now we only have two suspects..."

"Wait!" Shuichi objects, throwing his hand out towards Kokichi, "Tsumugi and Kiibo were not together the whole time, we need to go over _all_ the possible options!"

"Urgh..." Tsumugi grips her arm.

"Ah yes, it would be wise to discuss this." Kiibo nods, "What would you like us to answer!"

"So Kiibo, you came inside and saw Tenko?" you ask, hand shaking slightly.

"Yes, I came indoors when we could not find Tenko, I entered the salon and she ran right past me back outside." He explains with a finger pointing upwards, "I followed her and found Tsumugi outside, when we could not see her we came into the kitchen."

"And Tsumugi, did anything else happen while you were outside?"

"Err... no," she sighs, “it was plan boring."

... _Something about Kiibo and Rantaro's statement doesn't line up. But I can't figure out what..._

"Ugh shut up!" Kokichi shouts, "There's only two possible killers and... one of these two people... Killed Gonta! They threw him off the roof, just like that! Causing his organs to be _punctured_ by his very own bones, blood _pouring_ out his veins and _bursting_ his eyes!" his voice is airy, topic and tone could not be further apart, "He flailed around as he fell, futilely hoping to survive. It is in a game, after all. _Ah_..."

He frowns, and tilts his head, "Would Gonta have even understood that? Nah, I doubt it. Oh well! He was probably terrified, being betrayed by a close friend like that." He tuts, "All before he could figure out his feelings, too!"

"I feel- I-I feel-!" Tenko clutches her stomach, "I feel... pity for a de-G-Gonta?! No way!"

"It can't be true, it can't it can't it can't!" Tsumugi wails, her whole face blue and pale, "H-hey... can we just execute this guy instead of the real killer?"

"Mhmmmm, it' true true true!" Kokochi chimes, "Annnnd it can't have been Tenko for a reason we haven't discovered yet, which leaves... Rantaro!"

"If... if this _is_ true..." Shuichi clutches his heart, gritting his teeth with his eyes closed, "Rantaro... do you have anything to defend yourself?"

"..." Rantaro leans forward, mouth open as his face darkens. For a fearful few seconds it feels as if he may start berating everyone with more horrifying information, "...No."

He leans back, something shifting behind his eyes as he drops his head in shame. Your mouth turns dry as you watch, feeling as if your heart has stopped beating. As your hand instictively goes to cover your mouth, your blood runs cold.

"I don't have... anything to free myself of suspicion... because I am Gonta's killer,"

" _Toooold_ you!" Kokichi taunts, leering at everyone.

"Shut up, just shut up _Ki-Chi_ ," you hiss, "There **has** to be something else, something to prove you're innocent—! Because... Because there's no way Rantaro would kill Gonta!" you throw out your arm, "He would-wouldn't! Ther'z no way! I refuse to believe it!"

"I'm sorry (Name), but it's the truth," Rantaro says with his eyes shut tight.

"No no no!" you furiously shake your head, "Why would _you_ kill Gonta? It doesn't make sense! I won't believe it unless there's proof!"

"You want proof?" he questions, his tone forcing the refusal to drop from your lips, "I'm sure Shuichi can prove it," he gestures to said boy, "He _was_ figuring it out anyway."

"Ha! Now come on, come on, hurry up! Admit your guilt Rantaro!" Kokichi whines, "Confess to everything that ha-"

"Stop." Shuichi interupts, giving him a harsh look, "I won't let you, Kokichi. If anyone will get to end this..." He lowers and closes his eyes before lifting them up with resolution, "It's me." Then a minuscule smile makes its way onto his lips, comforting in some way, "Rantaro... I'm gonna go over the whole case, okay? Let's finish this."

Rantaro nods firmly, returning the smile even as his eyes flicker with guilt.

As he sucks in a deep breath of air, you slump downwards, the empty feeling from earlier returning with vicious abandon.

"As we're in the dining room, Kokichi enters and informs Rantaro of the motive being in VR. Rantaro then leaves to find it for himself, after he does, he comes back to the gym to sleep. In the monring the group enters VR where Gonta, Kokichi and Rantaro search the roof, but those three people already know where the motive is and aren't actually searching."

"Rantaro angrily confronts Kokichi, who no doubt says something taunting in reply which causes Rantaro to try and attack him. But Gonta steps in the way and is pushed off the building instead," Shuichi swallows harshly, "Kokichis knocked unconscious, he's kicked from the game while Gonta is still falling and Rantaro is left with the clean up. He leaves the building, avoiding everyone as he retrieves Gonta's body and hides in the bathroom as we all pass him."

"Once we've found Kokichi and gone outside, he climbs the stairs to the roof and buries Gonta beneath the snow. He uses the toilet paper he took from the bathroom to abseil down the building once everyone has gone inside as (Name) and I then find Gonta's body. Rantaro meets up with everyone, likely soon after reaching the ground. Then with both Gonta snd Kokichi we all exit the game, discovering Gonta's real corpse."

He inhales sharply, closing his eyes breifly before pointing at Rantaro, "Is that correct, Rantaro Amami?"

He gives a tilted smile, both hands held in front of him, "Yeah, I think that covers it all."

"Hey, wait a second!" Tenko yells, furiously sticking her finger in his direction.

"Ehh what?" Kokichi whines, frowning at her, "What's with the hold up? You're not gonna suddenly go back on your word and declare your ever lasting love for him, are you?"

"What? _No_." she gives him a dead glare, a mirror image of Maki, "I just want to know what role I played in this case," her hands rest by her side as she dons a more calm posture for a change.

"Well, I can't say for sure what happened before you came to the roof." Rantaro looks at the ceiling, recalling the information, "But you came rampaging up the stairs just to see Kokichi unconscious and me wondering what happened,"

"Nngh what?"

"Hey hey! I can help out here!" Monokuma jumps in, holding a large screen, "Here, speak to your alter ego!"

"Alter... ego? Chihiro?!" Tsumugi screeches with no consideration for anyone else's ears.

"Stop with the anime mumbo-jumbo!" Kokichi groans, rolling his eyes for show.

Tsumugi doesn't reply, but she pushes her glasses back up and they glint in what almost seems predatory.

Monokuma switches the monitor on, the avatar of Tenko popping up with a confused stare.

"Huh?" Both Tenko's say.

"Ask away!" Monokuma decrees, "It's a free for all information dump!"

"Dump...?" Monotaro blinks.

"Don't you start!" Monophonie hits him over the head.

"Um okay..." Shuichi begins, "Avatar Tenko, why did you goto the roof?"

"I don't wanna talk to a degenerate like you,"

" _Hah_ ," real Tenko has a huge grin on her face, "But I do wanna know why I went up there, please tell me, me!"

"Okay! Tenko was outside following Tsumugi and Kiibo as we looked around, then shouting came from up above just before a loud noise came crashing down beside Tenko," she recalls, "It was Gonta's body. Tenko looked up and thought he must have fallen, so she decided to go check what happened."

Her face turns blue, "Tenko saw Rantaro standing over Kokichi's body and assumed he killed Gonta and Kokichi, so Tenko ran away in a panic but got lost in the building. She went back outside, then back inside later and eventually she found the salon and the phone, so then she left."

Pieces of the puzzle click together in your mind.

"So that was _you_ who ran around the whole building," Shuichi notes, covering his mouth, "It makes sense now,"

"Tenko found the body first in VR and in reality," Kaede shakes her head, "That's pretty harsh,"

"So when she was lost, Rantaro had time to leave the game and mix the cords up?" Kiibo notes, "I still do not fully understand everything about this case."

Rantaro fights a frown, rubbing the back of his neck with a troubled grin, "Right... I forgot all about that,"

"You _what_?" Tenko bristles.

"Sorry Tenko," Rantaro apoligses with his hands up, "I probably went too far to hide my crime and I truly regret my actions," his eyes wander, holding onto yours for a few seconds, "But... I couldn't let anyone find out."

"So bascially..." Kokichi drawls, pressing his finger to his lips, "You'd prefer to be the blackened and decieve everyone until they voted for the wrong culprit, leading to their demise over just admitting your sin?"

"That's not what I-" Rantaro leans forward, arms wide out by his side before he inhales deeply and regains his calm, "All reasoning... just leaves when you're in such a state of panic."

"It still doesnt make sense," you groan, pinching the bridge of your nose, "You wouldn't... kill anyone, let alone Gonta-!"

"He messed with my head!" Tenko yells, drowning out everything else, "He could've permanently damaged my brain!"

"Aww don't worry so much!" Kokichi taunts, "Your brain was damaged the moment you were born!"

"aRGH-!"

"Actually... when did you exit the game?" Shuichi questions, "Because Kiibo was at the phone as Tenko ran past, and he didn't see you, corret?"

"No, I did not see Rantaro." Kiibo affirms.

"..." Rantaro rubs his neck, "Yeah... Well, I also had these... items in my inventory. There's a phone item that lets me exit the game from anywhere, and I log in where I left."

"Wait... wait what?" Kaede stammers, shaking her head, "How can the system recognise you if we all move seats?"

"Could it be because... every available seat was taken? Shuichi asks, "So that only left you to be the person logging in, along with the phone item possibly having some part to play in it."

"But... your name?" you breathe out, blinking slowly, "How could you... keep it blank?"

"Theres an option to keep your username anonymous " Rantaro explains, "I first used it the day after the snowball fight to exit. It has a limit of fifteen minutes though, once you've selected it you can log in and out as much as you want with your name only showing question marks for fifteen minutes."

"The day... after the snowball fight?" you mummble, " _That's_ why I didn't hear you say your name into the phone?"

He gives you a tiny nod.

_Idiot. You should've figured that out._

"Also, sorry about ending up misguiding you with the system log," he laughs humourlessly, "I'm sure that's the only reason you couldn't figure out it was me."

You purse your lips, then shake your head, "No... I just... didn't want it to be you."

Something flashes across his face, but you cast your eyes elsewhere.

"..." Kokichi stares at the ground then lifts his eyes up as tears stream down his fsce, "I just... can't help but blame myself for all of this!" He clenches his fists and throws his head back as the tears pour harder, "Hey, just vote for me, instead, okay everyone?"

"But then _we_ would be executed for voting incorrectly," Kiibo points out, "If you feel guilty for what occured, you should apoligise to Gonta and Rantaro!"

His lips tremble at Kiibo's answer, "What if there's a tied answer for me and Rantaro? Could I be executed too?" he sniffs, "Because I'd prefer that!"

_He... he deserves to feel guilty._

"Something else I'd like to mention..." Rantaro adds, "I was searching the school for clues, and on my Monopad it showed two secret doors wh-"

"—Weeeeell, it's voting time!" Monokuma pushes the monitor with VR Tenko forwards, likely cracking it which causes her to wince, "Will your fates be destined for doom or success? Will the real blackened escape or fail to escape? Ahaaaha! I can barely contain my excitement!"

You remain frozen as your classmates vote, finger hovering over the screen.

_I don't want him to die. I don't want..._ any _of my friends to die._

_I failed. I failed. I couldn't... protect anyone after all._

"Hey, (Name)?" Rantaro calls, giving you a soft smile that wilts in guilt, "I know I know, I'm really sorry... But could you please vote for me?"

Tears come rushing to your eyes as you swallow and blink them back, hand begining to tremble. "I do-don't want to... I won't! Not unless... unless you promise to tell me why you were so alarmed about the motive and what _really_ happened!"

He blinks, a tentative look casting over his eyes. He flexes his jaw before responding, "Sure, just don't... get too upset,"

You nod, lips in a firm line as you cast your vote. As it's announced that he is in fact the killer, you look to him expectantly, awaiting the truth.

"You're riiight! Rantaro Amami killed Gonta Gokuhara!" Monokuma beams, "Now, happy voices!"

Only silence in reply as Monokuma repeats his words to no avail.

Rantaro sighs, smiling but it doesn't reach _anywhere_ near his eyes, "Okay... Do you still want to know what happened?"

You don't answer him, giving him a blank stare that no doubt tells him everything he needs to know.

He nods resignedly, "When Kokichi told me that he found the motive and where to find it, he said it would affect everyone here and he wanted my help to end this killing game since... Apparently I'd understand how it works," something like recognition flashes in his eyes, "So I went and checked it out. What I saw..." he moues and exhales deeply, "I didn't want anyone else affected by it."

Your eyes flit to Kokichi for a second, _but he doesn't matter right now_. Rantaro is the _only one who means anything_ , his words linger in your mind and you find yourself wanting more than _just_ his words to linger. If only you held onto him for a little while longer, grasped his hand and curled your fingers around it.

If only when you could've stayed in the moment he had his arms around you, snow glittering and laughing voices in the background only furthering the soothing energy. Even as you felt frozen, it wouldn't matter because of the gentle hand on your shoulder.

_Alas_...

"When we went to the roof, I sarted talking to Kokichi about it and I thought we were going to discuss how to destroy it," his eyes now move to the white clad boy, who only smirks, "Turns out thats not what he wanted at _all_. So... I got riled up and went to punch him, _stupid_ , I know." He gives a chagrined smile that only potrays pain and regret, "Gonta... jumped in the way, and can you imagine my shock when he went flying over the edge of the balcony?"

"Turns out... I had some sort of special privileges in that world," he sucks in air that seems to hurt, "Like how the snowballs would shatter when I threw them and I could tear the toilet paper. I should've... realised as soon as I found the phone."

That should be the end. That should finish the whole conversation. But before Monokuma can press a button or say a word, you fling your arms out and allow the tears to fly into your eyes.

"There's no way you'd get so upset over that!" you croak, throat burning, "I don't believe thats all! There has to be more to it and unless you tell me I won't accept this!"

"Neither do I!" Kaede shouts, grasping the podium harshly.

"Yeah! I won't accept it!" Tsumugi agrees.

"There must be something else!" Kiibo puts his hand over his chest, gritting his teeth.

"Rantaro, we _need_ to know if anything else happened." Shuichi states with a pained expression of his own.

He only returns the look, waving his hand, "Nah nothing else happened... I was just a fool."

"You can tell em, y'know," Kokichi says, a downcast look in his eyes, "It's fine."

"Huh?" Kaede blinks, "...There _has_ to be more then! Tell us already!" Some tears spring to her eyes as she implores him.

"..." he eyes Kokichi strangely, "I don't like this..." he apprehensively admits before it feels as if your whole world comes crashing down, "Kokichi said he had a plan... That involves a particular someone here." Shaky inhale. "He proclaimed to me about how my... all my sisters are likely dead." Breath catching. "And then that he was going... to use (Name) to win this killing game." And the final, most vicious and resounding slap in the face you've ever felt.

"And honestly?" Rantaro leans forward, his arms spread out as a shadow casts over his dace, "I wasn't okay with that."

"What-?"

" _Itttt's_ punishment time!" Momokuma decrees, slamming the button down.

"Hey if you're doing that, I'll do it as well!" Kokichi announces, futile against all the other noise, "Grk... gr..." His tears start up again, "Wait! I don't want this! I'd prefer to die _now_ than live on without Gonta!"

"I'm really sorry," Rantaro closes his eyes, no grin covering his pain and regret this time, "I'm really sorry for lashing out. Be careful and stay friends, alright?" He opens his eyes, hardening his gaze on each person as he looks around at everyone, once he meets your gaze something flickers behind his eyes as he creases his eyebrows, "And (Name)... Find another moment where you could stay forver, alright?"

**Rantaro Amami**

**...**

_Cruisin' for a bruisin'_

"Wait— no, _wait_!" it barely registers that you're the one talking, reaching out in futility.

_I want to talk to him more. I want to touch him, I want to hug him. I want to know more about him! I want to spend more time with him, I want to learn what he likes to do, his sisters names; anything and everything!_

He gives you a sorry smile before his podium drops and he lands with a loud thud. He winces, arching his elbows and knees so he can get up. As he looks around his eyes widen at seeing the boat he's on. With startling speed he jumps up, frantically looking around the top deck.

There's a few islands scattered around ( _although you doubt that they're actually anything other than cardboard cut-outs_ ), which the boat narrowly misses. Rantaro notices that, running over to take control of the boat. As soon as his hands clamp down onto the helms wheel, handcuffs spring out and chain him to it.

He grimaces, begining to steer the boat around and away from the islands. But his eyes land on a black outline, it raises a hand to wave from a far off island. Then more people join it, all pointing and gushing at the boat.

_No no no. Don't go_ towards _them! I know it isn't real!_

But your thoughts never get voiced as you stare on, blinking when one outline in particular becomes clearer. With a tiny gasp you cover your mouth.

_Emiko? What-?_

Rantaro grits his teeth as the boat approaches the island, then he tries to slow it down. But as he begins to panic, sweat accumulating above his brow it dawns on you what exactly is about to happen. The boat only seems to _speed up_ , which is revealed to be controlled by Monokuma using a remote off to the side.

Rantaro stands frozen, having given up. He places his hands on the wheel again and you watch with horror as acceptance creeps into his eyes. Just before the boat crashes into the island, Monotaro and Monophonie surge forwards out of the small crowd and gesture for the boat to stop.

Monokuma gasps and presses the auto stop button in his hands—

—And the boat lights up as it’s blown apart.

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 **4** **[** 𝚎𝚗𝚍 **]**

𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 **5**?

**[** yͮ͒͒͏͔̞̦̱ḛ̞̭͇̭͉̙͍̿ͥ̕s̙̪͎͇̝͈̜̓͝ **]** **[** 𝙽𝚘 **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/n]
> 
> Okay, we've hit chapter 5! And guess what? My update schedule is changing from once a week to daily! So, the last chapter of this book will be an Q&A where you can ask anything and I'll answer, along with some of my unused ideas and regrets and the such! Hopefully I actually have invested readers to do a Q&A lmao—
> 
> But anyway, feel free to throw question after question, or... not.
> 
> Chapter 5 will begin December 19th.


	36. Ache and Absolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n, I don't like this chapter as per usual. But there's some soft moments towards the end, so feel free to skip to that. Also, as for the Q&A, please comment whatever questions you have as they come to you.

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 5

 **[** 𝙱𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗 **]**

* * *

Voices rise in the air around you, nonsensical and nothing but an inconvenience. No thoughts enter your mind as you stare blankly at where Rantaro was last seen in one piece. The _only_ comfort is that his death would have been quick. But you can imagine the terror he felt as he was forced to ' _kill_ ' those on the island.

Even if they're nothing more than gimmicks to stimulate his brotherly instincts, simple _emotionless_ _mannequins_ , it would've hurt. Since when you saw the figure that resembled Emiko something tore at your insides. Even when you're now sure she's dead.

Your arms travel upwards, wrapping around your body. It feels like you're sinking, drowned by nothing and everything at the same time. As you cradle yourself, the voices only rise in volume, an argument arising. All around you, dust and ash is flying through the air, fluttering and slowly beginning to drift down, setting itself down upon your head.

But does _any_ of that matter? How can they be arguing at a time like this? Two classmates just **died** , isn't this a time for reflecting and feeling guilty? Shouldn't they feel like you do? Should they be reacting like you?

Your shoulders drop, eyes closed as you grit your teeth. Tears are too common, you're sick of crying. What's the point of crying anyway? Its not like it can bring back your dead friends, so why does crying _exist_?

"Hey..." Kaede's voice lulls you back into reality. She stares at you with a soft expression, hand resting on your shoulder, "Are you ready to go?"

_Am I ready to what? What?_

"Go...?" You repeat, eyes shifting away from her and down at your lap, "Go where? Wh-what am I s'posed to do now? Move o—on?"

As your voice cracks, you curl your fingers around your clothes, lip quivering.

"I don't know," she answers, "But... we should probably leave the trial grounds..." she straightens up, surveying the room, "This place... just means death and that's not exactly a comforting thing to be surrounded by."

"But death is something we all deal with right?" You continue with a toneless voice, "So whats wrong with accepting that?"

"Nothing is wrong with it," she furrows her brows, "But staying here... it's just going to hurt."

"Hurt?" you breathe out, raising your chin and staring out over the podiums, "I'm already _hurting_. So what difference does it make? My friends _killed_ each other, I couldn't save them and now I'm stuck here." you limly use your left arm to gesture around the room, "I'm stuck **here** , Kaede."

She mutely closes her mouth, dropping her eyes to the floor. There's no doubt she's hurting too, everyone is hurting. In the trial grounds, only you and Kaede remain, however the rest of the group is in the elevator, still close enough to hear and see what's happening. Shuichi is watching and as he takes a step out of the elevator, his words ring in your ears.

_"You need to stop tying to do everything yourself._

_"I want to help you (Name),"_

_"But I can't do that if you don't tell me anything and seclude yourself,"_

It sets off a whole set of memories relating to your friends supportive words, only bringing more emotional turmoil. It feels like you may deflate, or burst.

Kaede lifts her head up, a determined look now taking its place as she moves closer, lips set in a firm line,

_"...Y'know I'm always here for you, right?"_

_"I know that might be hard to believe if you've never had someone be there before, but..."_

_"I promise I'll always be by your side!"_

Tenko is fast approaching, shoving her way to the fromt of the group.

" _You do so much! You're always helping me to understand things and you solve every case!"_

_"I wish yu could understand how important you are to me,"_

_"But you're important to me, and that won't ever change!"_

Tsumugi is trailing behind, nervously keeping out of Tenko's way. But as with everyone else, she has resolution in her eyes.

_"We all care about you here,"_

_"Even if some of us were a little... conflicted at first. Now it's okay, because we'll support you!"_

Kiibo too, is coming. A calculated expression holding its place.

_"I believe I could speak on behalf of everyone here when I say that you may be one of the most respectable humans alive. It seems we've all come to know you better recently, and it has helped us all grow closer."_

_"You have aided us in the trials many times, and your interactions with me mere moments ago prove that you are a pillar of support."_

_"If you always push yourself, it will only result in pain for you and everyone who cares for you."_

You sink ever lower, tilting your head down to the ground to avoid looking at anyone. Without meaning to your hand comes up and cover your face, still only feeling n emptiness that bitterly refuses to leave.

_"(Name) always explains and helps Gonta,"_

_"Gonta so happy (Name) want to stay with Gonta,"_

_"(Name) is Gonta best friend!"_

_"Gonta will make sure to keep (Name) safe!"_

_"Well, I'm just glad you're opening up a bit,"_

_"But I can promise that it's true, frankly it's a bit scary how much everyone is warming up to you."_

_"Well, the fact remains that everyone here cares about you."_

_"Because if it meant I'd be next to you and we were both happy like this... then forever sounds like nothing. If we could stay safe together, even in this place... yeah, I'd definitely stay right here."_

And finally, finally finally finally,

your emotions begin to work.

The tears fill your eyes and make everything blurry, including everyone around you.

Kaede must wrap her arms around you, but it barely registers. Your arms lower from your face as you weap your left hand around her arm, grasping her tightly.

" _I miss them, I miss them!"_ Your fingers dig into her arm, but she doesn't react, only holding you closer,

_I couldn't protect Gonta. I said I was going to be by his side. He promised to escape with me. He_ _promised_ _. How could he leave?! I was going to travel the world with Rantaro, but he's_ _gone_ _now too! We were going to escape and stay together. We were going to_ _protect_ _each other!_

_They left me. They left me. They left me!_ _Everyone_ _leaves me!_

_"_ I know," Kaede murmurs, her own eyes shimmery, "I know."

" _I couldn't... I c-couldn't—I'm useless_!"

"No, you're not,"

" _Why cou-ouldn't I ssssave them? Why_?" your voice is raw, its a strain to even get the words out with it cracking constantly, " _Why did... why did they leave me? Am I not go-good enough_?"

"Do you... mean our classmates?" Shuichi asks cautiously, one side of his face vaguely seeming red.

Of course, his question makes you freeze for a moment, figuring out what he means. It is your classmates, you miss _them_. You want them back. But his inquiry has hit something else.

Kaede's grip softens as you burrow your head into her shoulder.

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts so much. Why...? How?_

_I miss... them. I miss my family._

" _I'm useless_ ," you lament, tears stopping for a moment.

Kaede seems to tremble in your grasp at that statement, pulling herself away and firmly planting her hands on your shoulders, "No! Stop it, cut it out!" she shakes her head, "You're enough! You're enough! _Wh-why can't you... why can't you feel that_?!" Warm tears fall from her eyes, landing on your lap.

She hangs her head, hands loosening as they drop away and she crumples to her knees, "I don't know any-anything about you! So... I can't understand why you feel this way. _I8m s-sorry for... for my inconsiderate words_."

With eyes full of tears, you blink and it forces them out, rolling down your face. You can only watch as Kaede slowly stands up, wiping her eyes. She swallows harshly, opening her mouth to speak before a singular croak escapes and she shakes her head, turning it away and covering her mouth.

_I hurt her. I've hurt her again. Isn't this just proof? Everyone around me gets hurt, everyone._

"You can... leave," you mumble, brushing at your eyes.

"No, I refuse." Tenko refses, stepping forward, "You comforted me when... Himiko and Angie died, so I'll do the same for you," she grins, although it seems forced, "Even though i don't understand why you cared for de-d-those boys,"

As your expression withers, Tenko shakes her head and waves her arms about, "Uh I'm sorry! Sorry sorry! Th-that's not what I mean! What I mean is: i'll be here, always! So, Keep your chin up and live life facing forward! Survive with me and everyone else!"

_Is that a lie? Is that another lie? Everyone lies. At least Kokichi is more straightforward with his._

_...Please don't leave me._

Another wave hits and you duck your head down, choking sobs disrupting the silence again. Your whole body feels hot, like a fire is burning in your throat and spreading down nerves. It's startling different to feeling as if ice replaced your blood, but neither sensation is good. Your nose is running and nausea has come to take its place.

Crying isn't nice.

A whole other topic still threatens to rise, the fact that you've nearly died so many times. It brings a heavy weightt, and if you focus on it too much theres more tears ready to be released.

_Annnnd here they come._

You lean forwards, a pain that seems to be present in your whole body arising. Its unlike any osyhical pain you've experienced before, it almost makes your mind feel foggy. But it hurts. It hurts so much. You grit your teeth harshly, jaw hurting as your face screws up.

_I almost died. I almost died! Someone tried to_ _murder_ _me twice. Twice!_

_I'm scared. I'm so scared. I don't want..._

Your hand goes to your mouth, trying to stifle the loud sobs. But the presence of something covering it makes you feel sick.

_I'm scared, what if I really do die? I don't want to die! Why do I always—_

" _Don't... don't leave me, ple-ease_ ,"

"We are not going to depart," Kiibo states, trying to pose with resilience, but it ends up failing with him anxiously watching.

"Yeah, we won't be going anywhere!" Tsumugi nods.

"..." Shuichi covers his mouth and turns his eyes away, thinking "This... is also about your family, isn't it?"

"Eh? Why're you bringing them up?" Tsumugi blinks, "Aren't we _all_ missing our familys?"

"...I do miss my parents," Tenko apprehensively adds, "b-but... I'm scared they won't accept me even if I do return." she scrunches her eyebrows, watching the floor, "I just... Maybe..."

"I do believe I miss my father," Kiibo notes, "But I cannot be certain, this feeling... is it ' _sadness_ '?"

"Fine, I miss my parenrs and friends, too!" Tsumugi announces, clasping her hands together tightly as a few tears spring to her eyes, "I want to see them again!"

"Hey, look what you've brought on, Shuichi," Kaede laughs as she wipes her eyes, then gives up as she just lets them fall, "Now... Now we're _all_ crying!"

Said boy just blinks, before he frowns and watches his feet carefully, "Sorry... I guess... I miss my aunt and uncle too,"

A tiny bout of laughter jumps into your throat, and you let it escape whilst still rubbbing your eyes.

There is pain here. There is death, and longing and missing here. But there is also friends and support. And even if the pain gets worse, the support from friends will only grow stronger, too.

If there is **despair** , there will always be **hope**. It just takes a while to realise that. As with endings, something new will begin. Everything has its equal and opposite, including people. Because humans must live on and survive, fighting against any despair that weaves its way into their hearts.

Sometimes... that despair can feel a bit too overwhelming.

"I'm so sorry," you apoligise, a shameful smile on your lips, "But I'm... I'm happy to know I wasn't the _only_ one crying this time,"

"Geez," Kaede hiccups, laughter mixing with her croaking voice, "It feels li-ike these might never stop!" She brushes at her eyes, sniffing.

"Urgh..." Tenko mutters, not bothering to wipe her eyes as they still produce tears, "I'm fee-eling kind of... sick,"

"Don't go throwing up now!" Tsumugi throws an arm out, observing Tenko with a fearful look. "If you do.... I might too!" She quickly moves away.

...

Another peal of laughter lifts from your lips, which makes Kaede smile. Everyone has red faces, cheeks and nose bright from the tears. Their eyes also have rings with puffy skin, which you no doubt do too. Something about that fact makes you feel a little better.

This time it wasn't just you, everyone else had a release. A vent of their feelings. If this could happen more often then maybe... maybe nobody would've died. If people could just talk about their emotions then there would never be a build up of them just waiting to burst. But you can't really consider bringing that up, because you'll likely fall into your old habits of ignoring yourself in favor of others.

But it won't hurt to try, right?

"...I hate to bring this up again," Shuichi says, "But I just have this feeling that... you've remebered more about your life back home," he peers into your eyes, his own still shimmery, "We've all told you about ourselves, but we barely know anything about you."

You tug at your jacket, a diffident grin on your face, "Umm... I suppose I haven't been all that honest, and not just about my emotions." You close your eyes and rub your arm, "Sorry..."

"Hwaht?" Tenko exclaims, "Don-don't tell me you've been lying about-!"

"This is a stretch..." Kaede begins, glancing at Shuichi for assurance, and they both finish her question, "But..."

"Is it your Talent?"

A small shive runs down your spine, a slight tremble spreading to your hands, "Aha... Yes, it is." You go to wring your hands and stop short, giving your right arm a frustrated glare, "I always knew it was wrong,"

"Hey, what?!" Tsumugi cries, "What do you mean? You have an Ultimate Lab and everything!"

"It just didn't seem like you cared for it at all," Kaede notes, gesturing with her hand, "All of us have at least spoken about how we got it or why we enjoy it, but you..."

"Yes, it does make sense," Kiibo adds, "But what doesn't make sense is why you would lie about that," He looks to you for the answer.

"That's... the problem," you say, already squirming in embarrassment, "I don't actually remember mine. When I had my first flashback light, it gave me a different name, which... definitely wasn't me."

"A different name?" Kiibo repeats.

"Huh?" Tsumugi blinks, "What do you mean?"

"It didn't mean anything to me, so I just went with what I remebered which is (Name)," you explain, cupping your chin, "I'm not sure what that could possibly mean, but it doesn't help me learn more about my past,"

"So, you truly aren't the Ultimate Designer?" Shuichi inquires, "That's quite strange..."

"I _knew_ it!" Kaede trills, both arms in the air as she pumps them, "I knew from the moment you said you ' _really liked designing clothes_ ', no _way_ would someone with that talent phrase it like that,"

You cringe, "Ah... so I really am a bad liar,"

"I wouldn't say that, if anything you're brilliant at covering things up and pretending," Shuichi disagrees, closing his eyes with a frown, "Its..." he shakes his head, abandoning the topic.

"I just don't understand how you managed to keep up that act for so long!" Tenko inputs, "It's amazing,"

"No, it really isn't a good thing."

"But what I said earlier, _do_ you remeber anything else from before?" Shuichi asks again, waiting for you to reply.

"Right, we kind of lost that topic, didn't we?" you smile sheepishly, then pull at the button on your jacket, "Um... I didn't really remember much, but from these weird dreams and flashes I think... Something happened between my mother and I, and I _think_ it was because of Emiko."

"Nothing else?"

You shrug, "Nothing else important,"

_Don't mention the blood and tears and screaming. It doesn't ma—_

_You fool. Going back on your own words from moments earlier. How forgetful._

"Err... that's... a lie," you sigh, earning a few unimpressed looks, "Sorry sorry! It's a hard habit to break."

_Kokichi..._

The missing boy makes your eyes widen, recalling the events that brought about Rantaro's fall to murder _and_ his reveal.

... _How is another friend... gone?_

"You're all going to hate me for bringing this up now of all times..." you raise a hand in the air, silencing any objections, "But please. Where has Kokichi gone?"

A collective groan of disappointment spreads through the room, which you can only ignore in favour of getting the vital information.

"I'm so sick of him," Tenko huffs, "If he annoyed me before, I'm ready to _kill_ him now,"

"I thought you were ready to kill him before anyway?" Tsumugi points out, then shrivels when Tenko glares at her.

"There was..." Kaede's eyes flit around, moving to Shuichi quite a lot so that you can deduce he had a role, "An argument between him and us. It was hard _not_ to get all riled up after what he said."

"After declaring he was going to win this game yet again, he departed before us," Kiibo explains, "Obviously we were not going to leave without you,"

"..." Kaede purses her lips, then blurts, " _He punched Shuichi_."

"What?" you furrow your brows, pinching the brdige of your nose, "I-Huh? What did I miss?"

"Nothing important," Shuichi answers, "And for the last time..." he sighs, "Did you _actually_ remember anything else about your family?"

"Uh... Just flashes of me yelling for my mother," you tap your chin, "I _think_ there was blood involved? But that's... it,"

"Hmm, that's pretty scary," Kaede giggles anxiously, fingers tapping in the air.

"Well, it would be best to leave now," Kiibo states, "I believe it's getting late, and after such an event as this trial, it would be good for you all to rest."

Approval of his idea lifts from everyone, boarding the elevator with peacful silence. While this trial may have been one of the worst emotionally, the recovery after... was pretty good.

As the elevator stops and everyone departs, the night sky sparkles above. It reminds you of one of the last times you spent with Gonta, watching the sun go down only to fall asleep and having him take you to your dorm. It's such a calming memory that you almost forget that his prescene is long gone. And he will _never_ return.

_Just as Rantaro and everyone else will not, casting a shadow_ _forever_ _over your life._

A pained smile sits on your lips as you stop for a moment, gazing up at the stars. Kaito would've enjoyed it, the night seeming particularly bright.

"(Name)? Are you alright?" Kaede calls, having stopped to check.

"Yes... I will be,"

Its the assurance that you've needed. As horrible as it is, you _will_ be okay, you _will_ live on. Nothing could ever let you forget your lost friends, they'll stay with you for life. And that's alright, thats what... life is. A circle. One day, it'll be _you_ who is being missed.

As much as that thought scares you, you know that your friends will always keep your memory close.

"Shuichi!" you say, "Should we... train now?"

He blinks, before he answers with a half smile, "Sure."

"Huh, huh? Train? What?" Tenko looks between you and Shuichi.

"It was something Kaito started, and I want to continue it," is your reply.

Everyone waits for more information, which Shuichi thankfully supplies. Nothing else is needed to be said as he takes his jacket off before beginning, leaving the others confused just as _you_ had been. How it parallels your old memory... hurts, but it also feels ever so lovely to bring back Kaito in some form, along with Maki.

Kiibo is unsure as he lowers himself to the ground, frowning as he awkwardly attempts the action, watching everyone else with extreme scrutiny. But as the rest begin to do push ups, _you_ can laugh as _they_ laugh at their failure.

Instead of pushing yourself too much, you ease yourself up out of the wheelchair, straightening your legs and slowly moving about. You can feel the strength returning, the aching is something you'll probably have to live with for a few more weeks, but there isn't much need to take pain killers anymore. Which is a relief, as it ends your medication. If your arm hurts then you can take something for it _then_ instead of having to take medication at a specific time.

Something about that just feels so... freeing.

"Jeez Shuichi!" Kaede exclaims, wiping her brow, "How on _earth_ can you do them so _well_?"

"Uh, well... Kaito made me practice," he explains, "and I suppose as a detective you have to do some straining things."

"Pathetic." Tenko scoffs, "I finished doing them ages ago, now I can practice my Neo-Akido!"

She sets her eyes on you, a glimmer of excitement firing her up.

"I'm sorry Tenko, but I don't think I'm up for that quite yet," you close your eyes, giving her a sorry smile.

"Its fine!" She pushes her fingers together, "I'm just... so glad you're able to walk around now!"

"It must be very reassuring to know your parts will be back to perfect functionality soon," Kiibo adds, long having given up doing push ups as he simply stands.

"Mhm," a smile springs to your lips as you bend your knee and lift it into the air.

Of course it throws you off balance, so you end up placing it back down quickly amd grabbing the wheelchair to regain it. You exhale heavily.

"It wouldn't do any good to push yourself," Tsumugi notes, "For now just walking is the best thing you could do."

"Ah, you're right..." you sigh, lowering yourself onto the ground.

_Still... I want to get better until nobody has to support me at all, not even an inanimate object._

"Ugh," Kaede puffs and collapses onto the ground, "A-A hundered..."

Shuichi laughs, already putting his coat back on, "You did really good Kaede,"

"Better than any of the males," Tenko nods wisely before giving Shuichi and Kiibo a harsh glare, "If only these two weren't here then it'd be perfect!" She nods, obviously imagining having just the girls.

"Tenko, training with your master was fine, remember?" You quirk an eyebrow, running your hand across the grass.

"Hnngg..." she cringes, " _R_ -right, I guess they weren't _too_ bad. Shuichi and Kiibo are _much_ better than _Kokichi_."

"I wonder where he ran off to," Tsumugi ponders aloud, dusting herself off as she stands up, "But now that I'm finished... I'm plain exhausted,"

"So am I," Kaede acknowledges, rubbing her forehead "I _still_ have a slight headache from the trial. So I'm going to bed now,"

With a flinch, somethimg lands on your hand and you look to see what it is. A brown grasshopper sits there, stroking its own legs.

...

It jumps off a moment later, but it feels as if its given you a mission to complete.

"Yes, you should all do that," You agree, "I'm going to sit out here for another... ten minutes."

"But you _promise_ to come in after that?" Kaede inquires, giving you a strict look.

You nod, "Of course."

She grins, then an idea forms in her mind. After a slight hesitant blink, she comes closer and drops to her knees, wrapping her arms around you, "Goodnight, I love you,"

You tense, before slowly returning the hug, "Mhmm, I... love you too,"

She moves back, readjusting her backpack with a grin, "I'm glad this doesn't feel so heavy now. Man, I was so stupid back then."

"I don't know how your shoulders managed to cope with that," you admit with an impressed nod.

"My turn, my TURN!" Tenko shouts, practically falling right beside you and wrapping you in a hug that's _much_ tighter than necessary, "Aaah goodnight!"

You laugh and pat her back, "Goodnight,"

She holds on a little longer, before standing up and waving enthusiastically as she runs off towards the dormitories.

"Umm... Goodnight everyone!" Tsumugi says, giving a small wave as she departs with Kaede.

"Yes, I shall leave too," Kiibo announces, "Goodnight Shuichi, (Name)."

As Kiibo walks away, Shuichi gives you a half questioning look which you mirror before he approaches and sits beside you.

_Ah. Right._

He leans back on his hands, stretching out his legs as he gazes up at the stars. You do the same, exhaling with your mouth open and watching as it spirals into the air, showing that it would be cold if you hadn't just done some excercise.

No words need to be spoken. After the invesigation this morning, so much has happened but nonetheless those feelings remain. The understanding produced will forever stay, through whatever may happen next. Even though there was some anger towards him for pointing out the facts and negating your emotions, it's... for the better, and you've completely disregarded those horrible feelings.

"I'm really sorry for how I was acting." You close your eyes, folding your hands in your lap, "It was foolish to be focusing my thoughts on feelings instead of facts,"

He inhales, "No, Kaito was always telling me to use my feelings more. Evidence is... good but..."

"I... I didn't know him as much as you," you begin, closing your eyes, "but still, he really did have such an impact on those around him, I'm not sure I'd even be watching the stars like this if I never met him."

A sorrowful smile corsses Shuichi's face once you've opened your eyes, "Yeah... He really did." His eyes don't leave the stars, but his brows crease in recollection, "He used to call me his ' _sidekick_ ',"

He shakes his head and laughs, turning to you, "It annoyed me a little at first, but now... I wish I could hear him say it once more."

You waver, then sit up properly and place your hand over his, "His memory will never leave us, I _wish_ I could've known him better. But sometimes our loved ones are torn away with no warning," you fingers curl around his hand, "I wish I coud've spent more time with Emiko and heard her call my name just... one last ti— _Actually_ ,"

You shake your head, " _No_ , I want her to call my name forever, not just for the ' _final time_ '. Even if it's a stupid nickname or an insult," A fond smile spreads on your lips as you peer into Shuichi's eyes, "It'd be fine, because I love her."

He doesn't reply and for a horrible few seconds it feels like he may pull away, but instead he moves his hand so that yours and his palms are touching. He gazes down at them, an uncertain look flashing across his face before with a shaky inhale he laces your fingers together.

It's frankly embarrassing as your heart jumps about in your chest, goosebumps rising along your arms that you hope he doesn't notice. But you can most certainly see that his cheeks are pinker than before.

_Or_ it could just be the cold getting to the both of you, it would explain the red faces and goosebumps. But there's still the bouncing heart and strange euphoric feeling that has no explanation.

"Yeah..." He finally agrees, "If I _co_ -could spend more time with Kaito, I definitely would. He also used to say that... ' _The impossible is possible. All you gotta do is make it so_.'"

_That's ever so... sad? Well, now it is._

"You better not forget that _we're_ all going to support you, okay?" You give him a hard glance, "I know we might not be able to be Kaito, but I know _I'll_ try my best to support you,"

"..." He doesn't look away, "Thanks, it's nice to know that I have friends like you,"

"Mhm, which means you're not alone." You rub your thumb along his hand, "You don't have to do everything on your own, don't you _dare_ forget that."

His hand shakes slightly in yours, "Yeah... I know. I'm glad I can spend time with you all,"

"Anyone in _particular_?" you ask just as a joke, a cheeky quirk of your lips no doubt alerting him that it's simply a playful question.

His fingers tighten just slightly in your hand, "Err... yes,"

"Oh what? _Really_?" It's too hard to resist the temptation of luring more information from the boy, but then you remember your manners and lean away, "Ah sorry, I just sound like Kaede now!"

"...No it's fine," he assures, looking back at the sky, "Do you... want to know who it is?"

_This is too good to be true, learning more about him—_

"If you're comfrtable wi-" you begin.

"It's pretty late," he interupts, sending you the _tiniest_ and most _unsure_ smirk ever, "It's been longer than ten minutes, Kaede would be so disappointed,"

"That's not fair!" You exclaim, seperating your hand from his and lightly hitting his arm.

He merely laughs as he stands up, "Sorry. Do you want help up?"

You glare at him, before sighing, " _Yes,_ please,"

He lifts you onto your feet and down into the wheelchair.

"Also..." He says, covering his mouth, "If you really want to know, you'll have to guess. Which... shouldn't be too hard for you," he clears his throat and drops his hand, "Well, goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight."

A final smile is shared as he walks off. There's absolute silence as you remain motionless. It takes a while before you blink, realising how long you've sat there just thinking of nothing in particular.

A creaking noise rises into the air, reminding you of your next activity. It may be late, but something needs your attention. So instead of going towards the dorms, you head to the main building and enter. It's horribly eerie, almost as dark as outside and the dim lights only add to the creepy atmopshere.

But the worst you can encounter is Monokuma.

O̶r̶ K̶o̶k̶i̶c̶h̶i̶.

You shake your head, not liking how a freezing feeling has fallen upon you.

There's no way you hate or despise Kokichi, nor do you feel particularly scared of him. Nonetheless, a whole barrel of emotions is dumped upon you whenever you think about him. The mere...

_No, no, he's my friend!_


	37. Prepare and Protect

Finally the room you've been wanting comes into view, door closed. You reach out, placing your hand around it before hesitating, then with a deep inhale you pull it open. The room looks no different to when you came here before.

It just lacks Gonta. _Life_ now lacks Gonta.

Your lip quivers, but you swallow and ignore it. It's as if the bugs are all awaiting Gonta's arrival, a silent audience watching as you take his place.

"Hello," you greet them, feeling _slightly_ insane, "I'm going to be taking care of you all now."

Then each bug creates its respective chirp, or they go back to their business. But their welcome still soothes the tense air, they've accepted you... maybe. It's not as if they had a _choice_ , but you feel like you owe it to Gonta to take care of them in his death.

In an odd way, the grasshopper that sat on your hand for a moment told you that all his lovely little creatures needed a carer. If he's gone, then someone must take over his role. If there is a lack, there must be a filling. Holes must be patched, missing people must be replaced and those who live on must fix those problems.

There are a few problems, mainly that you have absolutely no clue as to how to care for the bugs. Some must need food, right? Or more air? It's overwhelming, having nobody to tell you of what you must do.

You blow out your cheecks, slumping down as your fingers tap on your cast.

_If... Nobody takes care of them, then they'll die. I cannot allow that. Gonta is gone and I'm going to do this for him_ and _me._

_...What if I die, too? Who will take care of them then?_

_..._

You leave the room, hurrying as much as possible to the basement. The railing helps you down the stairs, practically jumping down three at a time which sends sharp pain up into your legs but you grit your teeth and contiue fervently. Then you enter the game room, searching around the magazines and everything for a piece of paper. There's a whole rack filled with blank paper, thankfully.

There's also pens, so you grab which ever is the top one. And with a tired glance at the stairs you sigh and ascend.

_VR was so much better, if not for the fact that... ... Gonta._

The moment you collapse back into the wheelchair, you stifle a yawn. Then blink to clear your vision from exhausted blurriness. Your eyelids try to drop, but you pinch your arm and get right back to Gonta's Ultimate lab.

Once you're back, you lay the paper out flat and spin the pen around in your left hand. At least (you're left handed/ambidextrous/you have plenty of time). You press the pen to the paper, scribbling away.

As you reach the last paragraph, the ink must run low as the words become more faded. You frown, running it in a circle on your cast to get it running again, but only a meagre amount comes out.

You yawn, unable to stifle this one. Then begin writing again, hoping to just speed it up and end it on a shorter note. The final sentence is basically nonexistent, more of an indent formed by the pen than writing in ink. You can't even sign it off and it feels...

It feels so...

"Aha, _this_ is where you are!"

_Cut off,_

The pen sharply scratches against the paper, a line left on the paper from the harsh movement. You whip your head around, eyes wide.

_Rushed,_

Instead of Kokichi, which you expected, it's Kiibo. He has a finger pointed up, proud of his detective skills.

_Abrupt,_

"Ki-Kiibo," you say, hand reaching behind and grabbing the sheet of paper and holding it behind your back.

_Forced to end before it can be truly finished._

"Yes, hello," he greets, entering the room and looking around, "Why are you here at 1am?"

"What... What ab't you?" you accuse in reply, "Why are _you_ here?"

"I did not believe that you would listen to Kaede when she commanded you to leave after ten minutes," he states, "So I stayed by the dormitory entrance waiting for you to come back. But as I expected, Shuichi came back alone," he places his fists on either side of his chest, "I asked where you were and he thought you were right behind him. He was determined to go back and search for you, however I assured him I could do it since I do not require sleep."

"It was hard to persuade him to go to his dorm, but eventually he agreed and I went outside looking," he explains, then gestures with both arms in the air to portray exasperation, "You were not where we trained together. So I concluded you must be in the main building. However, I could not have predicted _this_ is where you'd be."

He stares you down, awaiting your answer.

"I'm... informing Gonta's bugs that he won't be returning," you reply, "They're pretty upset, so I promised to stay with them for a while,"

One cricket chirps louder as if it's disagreeing with you, trying to tell Kiibo of your poorly covered lie. But he looks too preoccupied with trying to figure out _why_ you're talking about bugs as if they're beings in need of consolation.

He blinks and shakes his head once, "Alright. I will wait in the hallway while you... say goodnight to them? But if you do not exit in exactly one minute I will be forced to make you leave."

"Right right,"

He closes the door behind him, eyes still holding confusion but he must have decided not to question you any further.

Breathing a sigh of relief, you turn back around, looking at what you've written in disgust. It's _messy_ , it's _rushed_ and it isn't _finished_. But it's the best that you can do given the time and items you have.

You press your fingers to your lip and then place them over each name you've written, whether they be alive or not. With a final attempt, you scratch the pen into the paper, a indent of your signature. Impossible to see unless you know exactly where it is. And it remains untouched by your finger. Then you stuff it beneath your jacket, against your shirt.

Kiibo opens the door, watching as you approach him and exit the room.

"Goodnight my dears," you say, eyes on the bugs, "I... will love you until I no longer breathe."

It... isn't really for the _bugs_ , and you know that all too well.

You're surprised to find a mix of feelings replacing the nothing. After earlier, with so much time spent feeling empty it's a strange sensation to be replacing the void. In one way, it's overwhelming and overpowering and so _much_ , making you want to cry and scream and shout and laugh all at the same time. In another... it's such an odd comfort, _that_ hole has been filled.

It's soft and hard and all sorts of things.

"You are up late far too much," Kiibo states, standing far ahead of you.

You've trailed behind, arm barely able to push yourself any further. You just lift your eyes up to him and grin ruefully, "Probably,"

Another yawn jumps into your mouth, frightfully loud in the otherwise quiet building. Kiibo closes his eyes, consulting his ' _inner voice_ ' as he calls it. When he opens them again, they shine brighter, more than the lights above.

"I shall push you," he comes back, taking the handles and setting off.

"Uh no, 'M fine, I'm fine," you repeat, voice slurring now.

You don't _feel_ that tired, so why on earth is your body betraying your mind? What is its deal?

"No, do not refuse."

You shut your mouth, arguments silenced until thoughts come tumbling forward, "Ki...Kibo, you don't need sleep?"

"No, I _do_ need recharging but I can go a full week on one charge,"

"Mm thas'... cool,"

"..."

——————

You roll over, feeling strangled and wrapped up. Which makes you open your eyes cautiously, glancing around the room. Then sit up quickly, blinking and squinting to adjust to the light level.

Your dorm room greets you, blankets tangled around your legs. Yet again, one of your friends has been forced to carry you back there. Something crunches beneath you, and you reach down into your jacket and pull the letter out.

It's crumpled, but no worse for wear than what is was anyway.

Nobody is in the room. You're alone. It's silent, immensely so. It's dark, formidably so. And yet...

You gaze down at it, satisfied and perfectly happy.

With your hands wrapped gently around your **will**.

You place the sheet of paper on the bedside table, laying down on your left side. Your eyes wander around the room, landing on the random things that are displayed. Realising you still have that one video, you pull out the laptop and eject the disc, snapping it in half. There's no way you want your friends watching that, ever.

There's no doubt you're the _only_ one awake right now. That makes you feel a little alone, but it fades at the prospect of seeing them all in the morning.

With a quiet sigh, you close your eyes. Waiting for sleep to come back.

——————-

"... _It's pretty.... weird,"_

_"Gonta sad! Gonta can't protect (Name)!"_

_"Hey now, I'm sure she'll be fine,"_

_"But Gonta promise!"_

_"...Right. Anyway, I'm sorry about uh..._ that _,"_

—————

"Rise and Shine ursine!"

Your eyes open slowly, lifting up to the monitor.

"Since my... *sniff* beautiful kubs aren't here anymore... It's up to me to wake you bastards up!" Monokuma announces, voice _far_ too loud for 7am.

... _You exploded them. You killed them, just like Rantaro._

"It's another bear-utiful day! So wake up and smell the despair!" He laughs at his own joke, "...Anyway,"

The screen cuts off, replaced with black. It signals that everyone else must be awake now, so you slide your legs off the side of the bed and take a shower. There isn't as much need to hang onto everything around you now, since most of the strength in your legs has found its way back. But with stairs and long journeys you may require support still.

For now, the wheelchair remains. But just knowing you won't need it for much longer is reassuring.

The doorbell rings, making you jump. At least you're ready to receive visitors.

You open the door, Kaede stands there grinning widely, " _Gooood_ morning!"

She holds her hands behind her back, eyes tracing your face and stopping at your eyes for a moment longer. She must see the slight purple there from your lack of sleep, but she doesn't know how long you were awake for. She, too, has small lines beneath her eyes, since she stayed up until at least 11pm herself, so she can't interrogate you.

"Morning," you reply, "Are we heading to the dining hall?"

"Mhmm!" she nods enthusiastically, holding out her hand which you take, "I promised to inform you, not that you _need_ to be told, since you'd figure it out." Her hand wraps around yours as she tugs you along, "I think everyones exhausted after yesterday, so we thought we'd just spend some time together and have an early night,"

"That sounds really nice,"

"Yeah! I wonder if any new areas will open up?" She wonders, using her free hand to tap her chin, "Hmm... That might be the only good thing about the trials; new areas. I wonder if maybe this time we'll find a way to escape?"

_...I don't think we will, Kaede._

"That would be perfect, but..." you trail off, letting her guess what you were going to say.

Hee grip loosens for a moment, before she smiles sadly at the ground, "I thought so, but we can always hope, right?" She turns to you with a resilient expression, "We'll find a way out together!"

"I hope we do." As you reach the bottom of the stairs, she directs you to the wheelchair but you shake your head, "I'm going to walk, I need to retrain my legs,"

"Ah... are you sure?" She creases her eyebrows, "I don't want you to push yourself,"

"It'll be okay, because I'm with you all," you assure her, squeezing her hand.

"Alright!" she pumps her arm, "I'm looking forward to a day where we can all relax!"

Once you've reached the dining hall, everyone is standing around. While it's not exactly ' _anxiously_ ' it's very _unsettled_. There are a few things from yesterday that must be discussed and are likely causing their behaviour.

Frankly, you'd rather leave them unacknowledged. It's too hard to answer if someone asks about Kokichi. He's a whole topic that seems far too overwhelming at this moment. He's really gone too far, now surely _everyone_ dislikes him and sees him simply as an opposer.

You're still trying to figure out if he is an antagonist, or...

"Aah I want to get out of here as soon as possible," Tenko announces, "I can't allow any more of the girls to get hurt!"

"...And the boys, too, right?" Tsumugi asks.

"..." Tenko looks away, "..."

"Don't ignore me!"

" _Yes_." She finally replies, entering the kitchen to get her food.

"Well, it's nice to know that Tenko cares about everyone here _equally_ ," Kaede jokes, "But yeah, I agree that I'm sick of being here."

"We never got a clear answer about what the secret of the outside world is," Kiibo says, a distant look in his eyes.

"Rantaro said he couldn't let anyone else see it," Tsumugi points out, "If it's that bad... whats happened?"

"Hey, I don't care _what's_ out there, it _has_ to be better than in here!" Tenko nods wisely, bringing her food out.

"But... we must consider—" Kiibo begins.

"It doesn't matter! We'll just figure out what to do _once_ we've escaped!" Kaede proclaims, letting go of your hand to gesture widely, " _Besides_ , we'll be together!"

"Hey, what do we do about..." Tsumugi starts, " _He_ could be planning to kill us right now!"

"I... don't think he'll do anything," you say, awaiting the disagreements, " _Because_! We'd suspect him right away, _I'm not.._." you bite your lip and grip your arm, " _I'm not_ going to defend him on baseless statements anymore."

" _Finally_!" Kaede rolls her eyes at you, "He straight up called you ' _pathetic_ ', how can you just ignore that? And..." she stops, pursing her lips.

"He said something that drove Rantaro to murder," Shuichi finishes for her, watching for your reaction, "Right at the end of the trial, Rantaro told us about what he told him," he rubs his chin and looks away for a moment before returning his gaze to you, "I think _we_ all reacted more than you, which makes me think..."

You open your mouth to reply, but as no words form you shut it and swallow. You tap at your cast and smile in shame, "Uh... You're right,"

He flexes his jaw and shakes his head in reply.

"Um... am I missing something?" Kiibo inquires, looking between the two of you cautiously.

"Huh? What? _Excuse me_!" Tenko throws her arms up, "What's going on? You _better_ tell me!"

Kaede waits for clarification, motioning towards Kiibo and Tenko to show that she wants to know just as much.

"That... when we were in VR for the first time Kokichi said he had something to tell me and err... It was the same thing he told Rantaro," you explain while fiddling with the button on your jacket, "It was once everyone else had logged out,"

...

"I swear the more I hear about him the more I just want to-!" Tenko exclaims hands curling up into claw shapes, "Ghrgh, _when I see him next_..."

"He told you first? _Alone_?!" Kaede rubs her head, "What a _weirdo_!"

"Did he say anything else?" Shuichi asks, still ready to reveal every secret you've kept from the group.

Which you're fine with. A few days ago, you certainly wouldn't have been comfortable with that, but so much has changed. There is one exception, however. A secret you _just_ created and are prepared to keep until the _right_ time comes.

It'll just have lay there in your dormitory for a little while...

"Hmm, basically he said to choose him over... you all,"

_He said Shuichi, but he meant everyone, right?_

"What the hell?" Kaede huffs, crossing her arms and frowning.

"With each new thing I learn, the more perplexed I become," Kiibo states, "I cannot believe that he wishes the best for the whole group."

"Pure _evil_ ," Tenko mutters, anger radiating off her in waves, "Absolute _darkness_ , indescribable _villainy_... Master would _never_ approve of someone like him! He's the exact type of male he warned me about!"

"If you guys were talking about me, I'm here!" Monokuma trills, "You were talking about me right? I heard ' _pure evil_ ' and now I'm here!"

"Monokuma?!" Tsumugi cries, flinching away from him.

"Well... he's not wrong exactly..." Kaede mumbles, "Anyway, _why_ are you here?"

"It's the next reward for passing the trial, isn't it?" Shuichi questions.

"You got me."

"...You're honest,"

"I can't go against you, though. I'm all by myself now. I don't stand a chance." He sighs, as if he _wasn't_ the one to destroy his own... ' _kids_ '.

"...Don't stand a chance?" Tenko parrots, giving him a calculating look.

"I'm used to being alone. It was like that the first time, _so_ long ago," he contiues, looking off into the distance as he recalls the memory fondly, "Well, without further ado, the rewards!" He throws two items up into the air, "Here's the rewards, the _Absolute Ultimate High Level Key of Truth_ and the _Actual Key of Truth_!"

Both keys land on the table, one is considerably bigger with blue veins running down its length, while the other looks more vintage and slim.

"Isn't that... basically the same?" Kaede furrows her brows.

"Well, use those keys to search the school even more. Okay, bye now!" He rubs the back of his head before leaving.

... _I really... hate him._

"How many more places can there be to search?" Kiibo wonders, "This whole site seems quite large." He then nods, pointing with his finger, "Regardless, I think we should prioritize finding new places instead of Kokichi. There should be a Remembering Light somewhere, and with the Remembering Light, is the _truth_."

_Hmm.... something seems wrong about that._

"Oh right, I completely forgot about those," Tsumugi mentions, her eyes flicking over to you, "We haven't found one in so long,"

_No, one still lies in my bathroom._

When she refuses to turn her eyes away, you give her a large smile.

Kaede goes into the kitchen, taking a few moments to come out with two plates. Without a word she drops one in front of you and begins eating from her own plate. You blink, thank her and slowly follow her lead. She finishes _much_ faster than you.

"Well, what will we do?" Kaede asks once she's put her plate away, hand on her hip, "Find the flashback light or search for Kokichi?"

"I don't..." Shuichi begins as Tenko cuts him off.

"—Who cares about him! Let's search the school!" She declares, throwing her arms up in the air, "HIIYAH! HIYAAH! I'm going to keep moving until we've found an exit to this place! I _refuse_ to stop!"

"Well, I suppose that is answered then," Kiibo notes.

"I'll take the items then," Shuichi says, unspoken words on his tongue.

With that everyone leaves the room, heading out into the hallway. Assuming another floor has opened, the group heads up the stairs. You mention that they can go up ahead, but they refuse and stick close by.

"Geez, this building is huge, "Kaede sighs, bent over as she regains her breath, "I don't know how many times I can keep going up and down these stairs-!"

"I can help with that!" Tenko declares, watching Kaede like a mouse about to walk right into a trap.

"Ahah... thanks Tenko but I might... take a miss on that,"

"Why?"

"..."

" _Why_ Kaede?"

Kaede shifts about then points down the coridor, "Hey look! There's a door!" She runs towards it, "Shuichi, try using a key to open it!" She stands right in front of it, wringing her hands as her lips wobbly nervously while she refuses to look in Tenko's direction.

It makes you feel a little bad that nobody has practiced Neo-Akido with her yet.

Shuichi inserts the key, twisting it. They both look at each other before their eyes widen and they jump away just as the door explodes. The whole group gapes at the new hallway running down to a bright red door.

Kaede tilts her head, an anxious peal of laughter emitting from her mouth, "Ehe... that was kinda scary." She walks up to the next door, pulling on the handle repeatedly then stops, "Huh? It won't open."

"That's because the owner of this research room is _dead_!" Monokuma explains, bouncing around, "If a student _dies_ before their ultimate lab opens, it'll stay closed forever, just like they stay _dead_ forever!"

_OucH—_

"Eh? This is the first time I'm hearing this rule," Kaede says, tilting her head down at him.

"This is the _second_ time I've said this rule." He looks to you and Shuichi.

"Is this... Rantaro's Ultimate room?" Shuichi asks, earning your sole attention.

"Yep... It's such a shame, he was _so_ close to finding out his talent!" Monokuma babbles, a blue shade casting over his face before he chuckles, "But seriously, what a waste! Who was the idiot that killed him...?"

"... _You_?" Kaede blurts, giving him a harsh look.

He blinks then throws back his head and laughs, clutching his stomach, "Ahahahaha.... I guess so!" He leaves, with the whole group standing around with a mix of expressions.

Your eyes can't seem to pull away from Rantaro's door. The colouration is quite aggressive, and really gives nothing away. It's possible you could pick the lock, but definitely not right now.

"Urgh... I feel like this is an endless cycle," Tsumugi sighs, clutching her arm, "Monokuma gives us a gift, then we find a new place, then a murder happens! I think... it would be best if we _didn't_ find a new area,"

"But we need to find the mystery of this school," Shuichi says, "And we can _only_ do that by finding these new places."

Kaede bites her lip, "I understand what you mean, Tsumugi. But Shuichi's right!" She grins widely, "By learning more we can figure out how to escape!"

"..." Tsumugi squirms, "I know that but... Okay, thats as far as I mope!" She straightens her posture, "We need to live for Gonta and everyone else!"

"Yes! I'll never forget Himiko and Angie," Tenko proclaims, puffing her chest out, "I promise they'll always be with me!"

"Right!" Kaede trills, nodding.

"I'll... keep watching the stars for Kaito," Shuichi announces, "Maybe... I can visit the moon for him,"

"I'll... keep everyone's memory with me until we can put them to rest," you say quietly, stomach turning uncomfortably, "when we escape... they'll be at peace... _right_?"

_But who... would be with me?_

_Will I be with someone, if I die?_

"Ah, there's two more rooms down here," Tsumugi points out, then tilts her head and gasps, "Finally! I have my own Ultimate lab!" she giggles and opens the door, noises of amazement escaping her lips as she stares at the whole room.

It's quite bare, except for the bar set up and a few small stages. There are lights and cameras facing all around the room. _Plain_ , you think, frowning.

"..." Shuichi gazes at the other door, hand twitching before he reaches out and opens it.

His room is smaller, but almost more cosy. At least, until you see the various poisons on display. There's a fireplace with a rocking chair, work desk and cabinets filled with all sort of jars. A bookshelf lays at the back. The poison is actually quite cool, but you wouldn't admit that aloud.

"Woah, _three_ rooms on the fifth floor," Kaede notes, "Hmm... Sorry Shuichi, but I think I prefer Tsumugi's just because she doesn't have poison everywhere." She grins at him, but still her eyes flitter to the jars in anxiety.

"...I think I do too," he replies, lips in a straight line.

"I do believe I've seen another place we could use the keys on outside," Kiibo says, "There was a wall with a door, perhaps we should see if the key works there?"

"Right."

With a exhausted glance at the stairs, everyone descends. Then Kiibo leads you all to a strange looking door. Shuichi inserts the key and the door opens.

"Wh-what is this?" He stammers, looking around the new place.

"It's almost like... a science fiction movie... There's so much mechanical stuff scattered around," Kiibo notes, dubious.

It ends at another rolling door, some sort of scurity barrier over it.

"Wow, that's pretty hardcore," Kaede says, quirking an eyebrow.

"If it's protected that heavily, it must be important," Shuichi states, humming softly as he thinks.

"That might be true." Kiibo agrees, "Lets see,"

As he walks towards the door, almost everyone in the group shouts for him to stop. But he mustn't pay any heed as he moves up beside it, causing an alarm to be set off.

You wince and cover your ears, "Kiibo, get _away_ from it!"

"Rrhg, move away and I'll turn off the alarm!" Monokuma growls, his face red, " _Seriously_? Take better care of yourself,"

_...I never expected someone like Monokuma to say something like that. ...It doesn't seem_ right _._

"What was that beeping noise?" Shuichi asks, wincing as he slowly drops his hands from his ears.

"It was _so_ loud," Kaede adds, clutching her head still.

"Oh, thats just the alarm system." Monokuma explains, "On top of the barrier there's a detection and alarm scanner, to deactivate tha alarm you need... this!" He pulls out a control with one large button on it, "If you don't turn off the sensor, you won't be able to open the screen. The alarm will sound over the _whole_ school,"

"Well, I guess we'll know if someone tries to get in." Kaede rolls her eyes, only just letting go of her head, "But why is it here? Is there really anything important in there?"

" Upupupu... this is a very important place. It's crucial for security to be tight. Heck, I'll tell you right now." Monokuma cackles, then he moves to the keypad, "To turn it off, you need a 59 character passcode, I'll tell you right now! 503934857867362940569285811037959390029298778848–"

"H-hey wait! 503 what?" Kiibo queries.

"Only three?!" Monokuma exclaims in disbelief, then sighs, "Ah, well it doesn't matter. Since what's inside is meaningless now..." He breathes in then hands the remote to Shuichi, "Here, since it doesnt matter, I'll be kind enough to give you the remote! If you remember the code then you can go inside,"

Shuichi presses the button, the lights at the top turning off.

"Did anyone remember the code?" Kiibo asks, earning a scoff from a couple classmates.

"Err, I can recall 50393485786294," you say, miming drawing the numbers on your cast with your finger, "It's... too hard to remeber _all_ of it.

"As expected of (Name)!" Tenko squeals, hands up in the air as she giggles loudly.

"I didn't... remember it all, Tenko," you say with a hesitant smile.

She grins, "Ah, but does that even matter? You did great!"

"..." Shuichi gives you an unreadable look, something like curiosity and amusement, "Okay, so _nobody_ actually knows the whole thing?"

"It's such a pain, though." Monokuma sighs, "Eh, since it's your first time exploring, I'll just type it in. If you want to reactivate the barrier and scanner, there's a panel inside. Otherwise, it'll just stay unlocked." He then waves a paw, "With that said, see you later!"

"That was... useful?" Kaede says, a hand held out before she shifts and then approaches the door.

Once it opens, a green light settles down upon thr group, a somewhat ominous energy coming from inside as they all walk in. As they cast their eyes about, Shuichi is the first to discover the exisals sitting idly off to the side.

"E-exisals?!" He yells, reeling back.

"Aaa!" Tsumugi cries, covering her face.

"All five of them are here! It's dangerous, let's go away!" Kiibo announces, his eyes wide and the strange ' _sweat_ ' trickling down his face.

"No, wait..." Shuichi begins, recovering from his shock, "They're not moving and the lights aren't on,"

_Since_ when _did he know so much about them?_

You watch Monokuma arrive again, "Ahahaha, you're surprised, right? This is my Exisal Hangar! This is where we store the Exisals! Please, don't do any pranks with my precious Exisals. They had tight security, but..." He looks down, face blue, "It's meaningless now..."

... _How many times will he repeat that?_

You sigh, boredly tapping your cast, "I don't... really _care_ about the monokubs," you admit without any feeling, stretching out a hand, "but now that they're gone, does that mean the exisials won't work?"

"H-huh? Won't w-work you say?" Sweat pours from his face as he trembles.

"Nobody can control them, right?" Shuichi contiues for you, his eyes raking over Monokuma with (consideration) which makes Monokuma jump.

"Eeeeerrr........ N-nobody can control them?!"

"Am I wrong?"

"A-answer Shuichi!" Tsumugi cries, pointing at Monokuma accusingly, "Your reaction is stressing me out!"

_Why_?

"Oh, ignore my reaction just then. I was thinking about something else," Monokuma finally replies, fangs showing as he laughs, "Ahahaha.... It's going to be interesting," his eyes flicker to you for a moment, a flash of anxiety passing quickly.

" _Annnnd_ there he goes," Kaede breathes in, shaking her head, "I never know what he's going on about,"

"I suppose it doesn't really matter," Kiibo says with a half shrug.

"R-right..." Tsumugi agrees, "Hmm... I'll plainly walk around here then,"

Your eyes snap over to her, giving her a questioning look to which she only pushes her finger to her lips and smiles.

...

_I can't just dismiss that._

But ignoring it off for now, you move over to the exisals, looking up at their imposing figures. They don't seem anywhere near as threatening anymore, but there's no doubt they'll have another part to play in this game, which is why you take the time to carefully examine them.

You step forwards, wincing as your left leg buckles. But there's railing around the exisals which you hold onto and bring yourself closer. There isn't much to learn just from observing them while inactive, they need to be moving or being used to discover how they function. The controls must be fairly simple, but right now as you only watch from afar it seems much too daunting to consider.

"You sure are watching them as if they might just reveal the secrets to this school," Kaede muses, planting both her hands on the railing beside you, "Hmmm, I wonder if they do!"

She leans forward before pushing off the railing and holding both her hands behind her back, giving you a large grin, "C'mon, I don't think you'll solve all the problems by just looking at one clue,"

"...I do take all clues into consideration when I'm investigating,"

"I _knoooow_ ," she nods, "It's fun to tease you, though,"

She giggles and walks off, leaving you calling her name in increasing frustration. But she's wandered off somewhere, so you simply slump and roll your eyes, a tiny smile settling upon your lips.

Then you move over to the panel, listening Shuichi and Kiibo talk.

"—That robots can _only_ memorize three characters at a time..." Kiibo seethes, regarding Shuichi with mild hostility.

"It's not that..." Shuichi shakes his head, moving along.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean that you can't," You assure Kiibo, hobbling closer to him, "I bet if Monokuma has'd been more considerate and said it slower, you would've memorised it,"

He folds his arms, "Yes... I am certain of that." Eyebrows creased as he gazes at the ground.

_You don't sound all that certain._

You just smile at him and look at the next object of interest, a car-wash type thing. Tenko stands in fromt of it, giving it a harsh glare.

"Something wrong?"

She gives you a side eye, lips curling back as she returns her gaze to the wash, "Hnnh, it just... This whole area gives me a bad feeling," she admits and frowns as she looks around the whole room, "Something... _bad_ is going to happen here, Tenko is sure of it,"

"Oh." you blink, "I guess it does seem quite _eerie_ ,"

She grits her teeth, "Mnh, (Name), _promise_ me you won't _ever_ come back here without me by your side." She throws both arms out, giving you a steely glance, "Because I'll be sure to protect you!"

"Ah, alright," you hum, "Thank you,"

With her mildly settled down, you head over to the final thing deserving of attention. It's a large hydraulic press, which sends a shiver down your spine as you gaze at it.

... _Blood blood blood. So much blood. Kaito's jacket hangs out, signalling him to be the vicitim... however..._

You cover your mouth, swallowing harshly and turning away. A sense of dread pooling in your stomach, wrapping itself tightly around your gut and heart.

_However, Kaito is not the one beneath the press, nor does the blood belong to him._

_Okay, okay, calm down, it's fine._

You inhale shakily and turn back around, eyes tracing over the whole thing. It's most likely for the exisisals, but why would they need to be destroyed? Off to the side there's a switch with a few buttons on it. Each one is labelled with three options, ' _ascend_ ', ' _descend_ ' and ' _force stop_ '. It's somewhat a relief to know that if the press was to have someone beneath it that there is still a way to save them, which is why you pay extra attention to the button labeled force stop.

In an emergency, frantic thoughts and the panic may cause sensibility to be thrown out the window, so if by memory you can react fast enough to slam the stop button... it may just save someones life.

Althought, you really have no idea _why_ someone would lay beneath the press in the first place.

Your eyes trail down to a final part of writing in bright red which reads, ' _WARNING_

 _There are infrared sensors inside of this hydraulic press. If it detects organic matter, for safety reasons, the presser will automatically stop_.'

... _Alright, I may not need to use the force stop button then._

Relief spreads through your body and you turn to leave only to walk right into Shuichi. He stumbles back, gripping your shoulders to steady both him and you.

"Oh s-sorry!" He stammers, letting go, "I was just reading... I _thought_ you noticed me?"

You blink, "Um... I must have been too invested," you grin sheepishly, "And don't worry, it's _my_ fault after all,"

"Shuichi, (Name), we _must_ test it out!" Kiibo proclaims, a determined look on his face as he walks away towards the press, positioning himself beneath it.

" _Eh_?" The two of you chorus, disbeliving.

"Come on, lets try!" He calls out, seeming perfectly happy to be laying between two solid plates of metal.

"Isn't... it dangerous?"

"Kiibo... I don't know if you're going to like what happens," you say tentatively, trying to avoid the situation..

"It's fine!"

Shuichi gives you a quzzical look before pressing descend. As it drops and shows no sign of stopping you slam your hand over to force stop just as Kiibo rolls out, shaken.

_I did have to use it! For such a stupid thing, too!_

He grips his hand near his chest, " _T_ -that was close!"

"You could've been _killed_!" You berate him, hand shaking slightly.

" _What_ were you thinking?" Shuichi scolds too, his face looking ashen.

" _W_ -well... _I_ moved and _you_ hit the force stop button, so it's... alright," he releases the tension and his expression turns downcast, "Although... our fears were confirmed... the sensor does not detect robots,"

_I... told him that._

"It's fine, Kiibo," you assure, "Just because the press didn't, doesn't mean you're _any_ less human to us."

He looks unsure, but gives you a weak nod.

Then you go to the door at the back of the hanger, which leads to a strange bathroom. Tsumugi stands there, a distant look in her eyes.

"This is... really different to our bathrooms," you say, motioning to the objects lining the wall.

"Hmm..."

"Why would there be a bathroom here, anyway?"

"Mmm..."

"..."

_I'll take my leave then._

She blinks, "Oh, (Name)! You were here?"

"Ah, I was just leaving!" you wave your hand about, backing away.

"I'm sorry if you were speaking to me." She grips her arm, "I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings again..."

"It's alright,"

Then you leave before she can say anything else, thoughts firing accusations at her but you ignore them all. There's still no proof she has anything to do with this game, _none_ at all.

_The only person who seems like the mastermind right now is..._

With a shake of your head you walk to the secutiry shutter door, "I'm... going to stand outside for a bit, I'm feeling a little sick," you announce to everyone.

"Oh, are you alright?" Kaede frets, Tenko right behind her.

"Yes yes, I just need some fresh air." You brush their worries away, then leave the building.

The sun seems much warmer, so you pull off your jacket and walk aimlessly around the paths. Your eyes drop down to where Gonta led you a few _days_ ago, when he found a stone with writing on it. There's no sign that he was _ever_ there, not that you expected there to be.

But the writing has changed, more letters added to it. As you kneel doen to read it, you _do_ feel genuinely sick.

' _This world is Kokichi Oma's_ '

"(Name)? Is everything alright?" Shuichi asks, then tenses as his eyes fall onto the writing.

"Huh, what is it?" Kaede inquires, the rest of the group following.

You place both hands on your knees, pushing down on them to stand back up, expression neutral.

"E-eh?" Tsumugi stammers, "Why... why is this here?"

"What is it?" Tenko shakes her hesd, "Is this another one of that _retrogrades_ pranks?"

"Maybe..." you rub along your arm, "I'm still feeling... a little unwell," you force a grin, but don't attempt to hide the fact that you really do feel ill, "I'm going to have a rest. I'll see you all tonight,"

With goodbye's uttered, and a few concerned gazes following as you depart, you scramble towards your dormitory. The mild signs of a panic attack rising with each passing second, but as you climb the stairs up to your room, they only intensify as your eyes land on your door.

It's open. From afar you wouldn't be able to tell, since it touches the doorframe, but it only _rests_ against it instesd of being locked into place.

You stand there, unsure of what to do. Your heart drumming against your ribs, mouth dry as your hands still tremble from earlier.

But there's no other option _besides_ investigating.

So you reach out, pushing the door open and gazing into your room.

...

"Soooo~ When were you gonna tell me you were planning on leaving us?"

Kokichi grins, waving a sheet of paper about.


	38. Chaos and Crash

"Y'know, it makes me a little sad that you think you're that _important_ ," he chuckles, launching himself off the bed and swishing the letter back and forth, "It makes me so sad... But you must have an even _sadder_ _life_!"

You focus your gaze on him, trying to settle your pounding heart as he approaches with a sinister grin.

"You've got such big plans for yourself," he contiues, swinging his legs out and then grinning right in front of you, only a few centimetres away from your face, "Thinking everyone cares about you... _man_ , I can only imagine how _horrible_ your life must be." He actually laughs outright at that.

He doesn't move, just studies your face as he stands there. So you reach out and take the letter from him, which barely elicits a response as his lips just quirk upwards further. He watches for a reaction, and as you merely take one step back and place the letter on your bedside table he rolls his eyes.

" _Right_ , I almost forgot that you're Kōri-Hime and how _booooring_ you are." He leans back on his arms, "Hey, you know there's a rule that directly asks you to keep your monopad safe?"

"A... rule?" You blink, reaching for your monoad and taking it out, "But mine was broken and Monodam fixed it...?"

"Yeah." Murky thoughts glint in his eyes, " _exactly_."

Before you can react he swipes the pad from your grasp, strolling casually away from you and further into your dorm. Your stagger towards him, giving him a scolding expression but he doesn't even turn his eyes up from your monopad. As you try to take it from him, he evades each attempt and taps away at it.

He stops moving, allowing you to yank it away from him. As you stare him down, slightly panting from the effort it took he glances up at you, unreadably meeting your eyes. Flickers of emotions pass in his eyes, all of them indistinguishable on his otherwise blank face.

Something sharp passes through your chest as your eyes hold his, neither breathing for a moment.

There's realisation. Understanding. A horrible discovery for you.

Everything has changed. You _don't_ know Kokichi, you might never have. What you assumed was growing to know him was nothing but a _lie_. Shouldn't you have anticpated that? But still, the pain of learning that you know nothing of this previous ' _friend_ ' of yours is overpowering.

Nothing will be the same, ever again. Kokichi doesn't know _you_ , never really did. What he possibly assumed was cooperation was just misunderstanding. He knew that, didn't he? But still, the hurt of recognising that comprehension was fake and his partner is no longer an ally.

Or... he really did know all along.

Either way,

can both of you exist

at the same time?

...

He laughs abrasively, pulling his gaze away and walking right past you, out of the room. As he stands outside, he looks over his shoulder, "Let's _never_ meet again,"

You gasp involuntarily, watching him disappear from view. Your hand hangs in the air uselessly, and you stand there, unsure of what to do next. With a few blinks to clear your blurry eyes, you move to gently place the Monopad down. But before you can, words come back to mind, managing to always haunt your thoughts.

' _Why don't you blame (Name)? She was there the whole time!'_

Your hand shakes and you grip the pad tightly, then rear your arm back and throw it to the ground, "AGH!"

Something cracks as it hits the floor, but you barely notice, pacing around the room, running your hand through your hair, breathing as ragged and erratic as your thoughts.

' _Pathetic (Name).'_

You come to an abrupt stop, frozen as you swallow and stare at nothing. Then you sigh shakily and sit down on your bed, ending up hitting yourself with your cast. Without any thought, you reach over and unlatch the strap, gritting your teeth as your arm collapses into your lap. Then you tug at the cast, pulling frantically even as it stings. A few pained tears spring to your eyes as you huff, left hand coming away as it refuses to budge.

You clench and unclench your left hand, staring down at your right arm before dropping your head and leaning forwards. Rocking back, you grab a pillow and push it to your face, yelling into it. You grip it harshly, continuing to scream into it before coming away for a breath and then dropping it as more tears accumulate and begin to overflow.

The pillow only brings back _more_ horrible memories, it just _reminds_ you. There's no way to vent your emotions without someone finding out. The only two options are to allow someone to _know_ or never tell anyone at _all_.

As you once again crumple, you allow yourself to fall onto your left side and lay there, emotions churning.

Some time must pass, but you have no recollection of it as you blink back into reality, knowing it's been a while but that's all you know. As you slowly sit back up, your eyes land on the Monopad still on the ground. With a deep breath, you stand up and move over to grab it, startled by your own arm as it loosely moves by your side.

You can move your fingers, but your elbow refuses to budge very much, so it's impossible to straighten it out. Thankfully it doesn't hurt while not being used.

With no more thought about your arm, you pick the pad up and sit back on the bed.

It isn't broken, thankfully. There is a crack on the bottom of the right corner, some of the screen coming away and allowing you to see the inner workings of the pad. If that were your area of expertise, it would be interesting to dig around in it, but since you have almost no knowledge of those things you ignore it, turning the device on.

It flashes your name and then the main page comes up. As you check it over, the two new additions catch your eye. Before you can open them, your doorbell rings.

Tenko sticks her head into the room, grinning when she sees you but then landing on your right arm, "... _Hellooo_ (Name)! It's been a while, so I decided to check on you!"

"Hello," you nod, placing the Monopad on the bed beside you and standing up, "I'm feeling... better,"

_Lie lie lie._

_Just as bad as him. Just as bad as the mastermind._

_...I don’t want to be a liar._

“I’m... alright,” you admit slowly.

Her eyes crease with worry, “Oh, do you still feel sick? Maybe it’s because you haven’t eaten!” she says, "Since it's quite late, do you want dinner?"

"It's already that time?" You cover your mouth, before staggering towards her, "Right, we should eat."

She allows you to move past her, and as you close the door she catches it, "Nope, you've left something important in there!" She goes back inside as you wait and then she comes back out with the sling, "Tenko knows you have to wear this so your arm will heal faster!"

She takes your arm, carefully strapping it back in place and nodding in satisfaction. Her hands are surprisingly soft and extremely gentle as she drops them away.

"...I'm sure it would be fine anyway," you mumble, following her.

"Mmm, it would be silly to rush your recovery," she disagrees, offering her arm out for you to take down the stairs before she comes up with a better idea, "Ah! I can carry you down!"

You flinch away, "Um I'd rather you didn't." She stops and pouts, "And I'm not rushing anything, I just... got annoyed by it."

"I've had a few experiences with injuries," she admits, once again holding her arm for you to take, "I won't carry you, but you _have_ to let me help."

Easily, you accept and she guides you down the stairs.

"Did you ever try to rush them?" You ask, " _The injuries_ , I mean."

She hums in thought, "Of course I did. I just wanted to get right back into training and I couldn't understand _why_ nobody would _let_ me," she smiles in reminisce, "I just ended up tearing the wound open again, which meant even more time spent doing nothing."

You smile slightly, imagining Tenko's absolute horror as she realised what her actions meant. "Hmm... I suppose it _would_ be pretty stupid to rush recovery,"

_That goes for more than just phsycial wounds. Because mental and emotional ones probably need even longer..._

"Ah!" You blurt, remembering, "I keep forgetting to apoligise for what I said on that day. I spoke without thinking, and my words came out completely wrong," you frown, eyebrows creased, "Your talent is incredible, it is _nothing_ like baseless violence. And I now recognise that perhaps... your actions against Kokichi weren't all that... _baseless_ ,"

Her arm trembles where you're holding, and she shivers, "Ehehe...." As she contiues to walk it gets bouncier, forming a somewhat skip, "I'm so glad you're refusing to defend him! Those things he said... were horrible lies, which is why I never understood how you could stand there and take them." She gives you a kind look, "But that must show how strong you truly are, beneath all these... injuries,"

She nods towards your arm, "Don't worry though! Once you're better we can begin properly training!"

"Right," you give her a smile, sliding your hand from her arm down to her hand, "I promise... we'll train again,"

"Huh? That's dramatic," she mumbles, "But I'm still happy!"

It only seems to register than that you've wrapped your hand around hers, as she goes stiff, her movements rigid. Her eyes are firmly held straight ahead and she swallows nervously.

Then you both arrive at the kitchen, the walk seeming a blur against what was spoken about. Everyone is there, except one, _of course_. But he's no longer expected to show up, hasn't been for a while.

Still, as the earlier conversation echoes in your mind, it brings down your mood and casts a shadow over your face. Somehow mirroring smiliar expressions of your classmates.

"Hi hi!" Kaede calls from the kitchen, cooking something, "If you'd give me a hand that'd be useful!"

"Well, I cetainly can give you a hand," you reply, lifting up your left arm which she rolls her eyes fondly at.

"Aaa! Let's cook together!" Tenko squeals, her eyes alight, "Tsumugi, you too! The girls can make the best meal ever to enjoy!"

"Would it be right to assume you wouldn't let us eat any?" Shuichi asks, already knowing the answer before Tenko narrows her eyes at him.

"Ooh, what if we have a competition?" Kaede suggests, clapping her hands in excitement "Boys VS girls!"

"The girls will win by a landslide!" Tenko proclaims, dragging you into the kitchen and running about to grab ingredients.

"...This seems somewhat uneven," Kiibo notes, "We only have half the amount of people as the girls."

"Did I ask?" Tenko says, not sparing them a look.

You just grin at the boys in apology, "I'd offer to sit out to make it even, but that would just make me feel bad about not helping. Besides," you tilt your head, grin morphing into a more aggresive one, "I could get behind a little _friendly_ competition."

"Your expression does not suggest that it will be ' _friendly_ '!" Kiibo grimaces.

"Ah, we always end up in this same situation," Tsumugi sighs, resting her head in her hand, "We always prepare a meal together it seems."

"Stop procrastinating and get a move on!" Kaede exclaims, scolding everyone but Tenko as you all idly stand around, "Come on, we've got food to make!"

"Right!"

* * *

You wipe your forehead, standing near the oven makes it rather hot but at least everything is finished. Kaede helps you plate everything and then carry it out to the dining room.

"I wish Kirumi had been able to teach us some more things," she admits, a sad smile on her face as she places everything on the table, "And it would've been nice to spend more time with Rantaro, too."

"Kaito would've been constantly been getting told off by Maki," Shuichi adds with a tiny wistful look.

"Himiko and Angie, too!" Tenko inputs, "I could begin teaching and take over Master's role... Then I'm sure h...he'd be happy."

"Yes... I wish Gonta were here." You nod, "Of course it would've been nice if our _whole_ class _were_ still whole, but now it's just... _us_ ,"

The sombre atmosphere descends upon the group for a moment, but then Kaede shakes her head, "We won't get anywhere with this gloom over our heads, it's already been decided that we'll live on and escape for our classmates! The next motive won't work." She pumps her arms, determination radiating from her pose.

... _Can we really stop the next motive from working, though?_

"No way can Monokuma stop us now!" Tenko cheers, "He doesn't even have the exisals and Monokubs to protect him anymore! What possible motive could he have that will work when _we_ have the upper hand?"

"It seems unlikely that we will fall into his clutches," Kiibo agrees, "We will escape together!"

"It feels like... everyone that has died so far is pushing us forward," Tsumugi says, "So... I'm sure we can escape!"

"It would be best to consider the possibilties of a new motive being announced though," Shuichi states, "Just in case..."

"In case of what?" Tenko huffs, "Are you preparing to murder someone, Shuichi?"

" _Wh_ -what? No!" He shakes his head quickly, hands in the air, "It's just so we can be prepared... for the worst outcome,"

"C'mon Shuichi," Kaede groans, "Don't think so negatively! We're all going to work together now and put an end to this killing game!"

"On the note of working together..." Kiibo interjects, crossing his arms, "It seems Kokichi is no longer part of our group."

_He never really was._

"He must be hiding... after all..." Tenko growls, "There's no way I'll forgive him for what he said and did yesterday!"

"Yeah... I don't know if I can either," Shuichi mumbles, his eyes darting around the room.

"Ah, lets not bother outselves with him yet, for now we should eat!" Kaede announces, "Oh no! It's getting _cold_!"

That spurs everyone to begin eating, a cold meal not being a particular favourite. In the end, the competition is forgotten, nobody brings it up. Instead it seems like there's a race to finish eating first, poor Kiibo watches on.

"So, are we going to train again tonight?" Kaede inquires, looking around the table.

"I'm always ready to train!" Tenko crows, "I'll beat the males into shape and mould the girls like delicate pottery!"

"That's a strange analogy to be making!" Tsumugi points out, "I'm not sure if I can... be as strong as everyone else... Bu I'll still come!" she nods in decision.

"I may not be able to strengthen myself in the same way as you all, but I shall still attend!" Kiibo announces.

"Sure," Shuichi answers simply.

"Why not?" You say.

* * *

The cold air brings goosebumps on everyones skin, breaths turning to steam. Those who have energy begin doing their push ups, and Tenko flies into the lead _unsurprisingly_. Shuichi finishes next, giving Kaede tips which Tenko quickly takes over, shoving him away. Tsumugi slowly reaches her goal, puffing. Kiibo has to idle off to the side.

You spend the time bending down, trying to touch your toes and straighten our your legs. Balance is lost a few times, but someone always corrects you before falling.

Then as a group, it's back to the dormitories. Somehow it seems _more_ tiring today than yesterday, even after a trial. As you lay in bed, you don't have much time to consider the events of the day as sleep arrives quickly.

* * *

"Rise and shine, everyone! It's morning!" The monitor switches on, loud as always, "We're going to have a beary great death game today! Make sure to keep your killing spirits high!"

You sit up, yawning and stretching out your arm. The Monopad shifts, bringing your eyes to it. After staring at it for a few moments, you pick it up, switching it on and tapping on the first new symbol.

Once loaded, there's nothing but a typing bar. It simply says : _code_ : and a small keyboard sits beneath it. When you type anything in, it declines and prods you to try again. With a sigh you exit it, opening the other icon. This one has various buttons placed around, there's a lot on there, you can even flick to another page and it contiues.

But as you tap on them, they do nothing.

With a disappointed frown, you place it down.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Monokuma exclaims, paws in the air as his eye glints, "Who gave _you_ that?!"

He reaches for it, but you snatch it away and cradle it to your chest, "What are _you_ doing? It's _mine_!"

"Grarrr..." he snarls, "Hand it over!"

"No!"

"I'm your headmaster, _give_ it to me!"

"I don't _care_ what you are; _get out of my room_!"

Before he can make a reply, your doorbell rings and you rush to it, still holding the pad. You slide it between your right arm and chest, holding it there so you can use your other hand. Just before you open the door, you turn and see Monokuma's gone. With slightly shaky hands, you turn the handle.

"Hello," you greet Shuichi, desperately trying to appear natural, "Good morning, how are you?"

As his eyes narrow just slightly, you know it's failed, "Good morning, we're all heading to the cafeteria, Tenko has something to say."

"Okay, let's go," you step out beside him and shut the door, "I wonder what Tenko has to say."

"I'm not sure," he rushes to keep pace with you and tentatively offers you his arm to get down the stairs, "But she seemed _fairly_ normal yesterday."

You hum in agreement, feet practically skimming steps as you descend in a rush. There's no telling if Monokuma will pop up again and demand the pad, but without his kubs he is useless, right? There isn't any threat from him if he can't control the exisals, which he said so himself.

"What's going on?" Shuichi asks, struggling to stay alongside you, " _Why_ are you walking so _fast_?"

"I want to see if Tenko is fine,"

"No, that's a lie,"

"I... want to get out of my dormitory,"

He gives you a quizzical look, "I can still tell you're lying, stop trying to make up new ones and just tell the truth."

"Sometimes the truth is harder to accept and worse than fiction." Your eyes are unfocused, staring off into the distance as the words roll off your tongue, there's something almost sad about your tone, which the boy easily discerns and finds unsettling as you close your eyes for a moment, slowly opening them to peer right into his, "So why...? Why do we need to tell the truth? Is the truth always right? Can't we live in the lies of our wants even for a moment?"

His pace slows, lagging behind as he contemplates your words. As his eyes drop down as he thinks, you stand there absolutely frozen, waiting for whatever his response will be.

"I know. I know lies are useful and have their place," he says with assurance, matching your even gaze, "But since we're friends, I want you to trust me enough so that we can work together. Because even if the truth is painful..." he nods thoughtfully, his ideology returning as his true detective blood takes hold. "We must reveal it."

While he had a bad experience in the past, beginning to doubt whether revealing the truth was the right course; he's accepted that both options can hurt. You know that all to well, and yet...

With a begrudging sigh you stop and run your hand over your cast, grabbing the Monopad.

"Monokuma was badgering me to get my Monopad and I don't understand _why_ ," you answer, slowly moving closer to him, "But if he wants it, then all I know is that he _**cannot**_ _have it_."


	39. Horror and Hell

His eyes hold on the pad, then lift up to your face. Swirling emotions form in your chest, this is a strange feeling, knowing that somehow _you_ have power over Monokuma. He has no protection, and he wants something you have. Even though you don't know or understand why in the least, the satisfaction of holding the cards is...

"Has anyone used it besides you?" He asks, his gaze piercing as if _he_ can recall _your_ memories.

You open your mouth, then shut it and give him a sheepish grin, "Err... yes,"

His eyes widen and then he exhales deeply, covering his mouth, "How did he get it?"

_How does he always know?_

"He... uh, broke into my room and it surprised me so much that he managed to grab it."

"He picked your lock?"

"I... _think_ he did?" You murmur, pursing your lips and questioning your own memory, "My door was just... open slightly and I barely noticed it."

He frowns, "I don't like that."

"You're telling me?" You cup your chin, "It isn't possible he..." then shake your head, "No, it can't... it just wouldn't make any sense."

"What is it? If you can think of anything importsnt, you should tell us all." He argues, "But _do_ you have any idea why they both wanted your monopad?"

Quietly tapping along your cast, you close your eyes, "Hmm... I don't know why they want it, two new apps popped up for me though, I _guess_ _they_ might be why?"

He blinks, "Do you know what they do?"

"No," you sigh and shake your head, "Anyway, I think Tenko will get angry if we delay her any further,"

"True."

Continuing to the dining hall, there's no more speaking. Both minds trying to figure out why the monopad has any importance, but neither managing to come up with anything in particular that makes sense. The only possible connection you're able to make is between Monokuma and Kokichi—

—Mastermind.

Which you _can't_ believe, there's no way. Unless he directly states that and proceeds to show proof of having the whole school under his control you'll refuse to believe it. No matter how suspicious he really is, because you're f—

_You're not._

_You're not friends._

_Not anymore..._

_Doors... Monopad... something about that is nagging me._

"Aha! (Name) is here!" Tenko announces loudly, approval beaming from her face as she doesn't give a single glance towards Shuichi, " _Now_ I can tell everyone!"

"Yes, this seems very cryptic," Kiibo notes, "I would like to know what you have planned."

"Mm, the males can stay on _one_ condition," she continues, glowering at Shuichi and Kiibo, " _Do you agree_?"

They give each other a hesitant glance that sinks into annoyed acceptance, then answer in sync, "What condition?"

She lifts her chin up, her hands flying about as she huffs, "Ugh, you should just listen to me and not question anything, you don't have a choice anyway! But... I suppose I'll tell you..." she sighs, casting a cautious glance over to you, "The boys can be our sacrifices and us girls will defeat Monokuma!"

She lifts both arms in the air, her face pink as she rambles, " _An_ -and I'll protect the girls even if it means my _life_! Because that's what Master would do, too! I'll prove that I'm no longer his student and I've surpassed him!"

"Umm..." Kaede interrupts, lifting her palm into the air, "I'm just a pianist,"

" _I_ -I'm just a cosplayer!"

"And I'm useless." Eyes snap to you, ready to argue with your statement but you chuckle lightly and shake your head. "Sorry sorry, but I still don't think I can help very much." You gesture to your legs which are begining to visibly shake, "At _most_ I could offer a _great_ conversation to distract him,"

_Because I do have some important questions to ask._

"I'm not too fond of the idea that I'll be a mere ' _sacrifice_ '," Kiibo adds, nervously looking around, "but at least you weren't robo-phobic about it, and I do wish to defy Monokuma and escape..." he nods and raises his head, "Yes, if we could come up with an _actual_ plan, I will agree to help!"

"Does your plan involve finding Kokichi at all?" Shuichi asks Tenko.

She gives him an empty look and pushes her fingers together, "That despicable retrogade doesn't matter, he can stay hiding while _we_ escape!" she then grins assuredly, "Yes, we will get out together!"

"What about... the outside world, though?" Tsumugi adds, grasping her arm, "The whole reason Gonta and Rantaro are dead... it was because of the motive of the outside world! _Wh_ -what if... what if it's really bad?" she trembles, glancing from person to person and spreading her worry.

... _The motive? Why is she bringing that up?_

You close your eyes, focusing on your earlier thoughts. _What_ about the Monopad is important? _Why_ do you have two new apps? _Why_ do Monokuma and Kokichi want it? Why...?

_The motive... and Rantaro... and Monopad..._

"Wait!" You exclaim loudly, clearing your throat awkwardly at the volume, "I was... thinking. Near the end of the trial, Rantaro said something about his Monopad, right? Monokuma cut him off before he could finish but..." you trail off and tap your cast in consideration, "He said something about searching the school and seeing two secret doors."

"I can barely remember exactly what he said," Kaede murmurs, crossing her arms as she thinks, "I don't know how you remembered that."

Shuichi cups his chin, "That's correct... would that mean his Monopad was _also_ special?"

"What do you mean ' _special_ '?" Kiibo asks, "Your usage of the word ' _also_ ' is questionable, too."

" _We_ found one hidden door though," Kaede notes, holding a hand out, "It's the one behind the bookshelf in the library, isn't it?"

"There's a door...? In the library?!" Tsumugi echoes with a distraught shiver.

"Where is the second one, then?"

"Could they be escapes?!"

" _E_ -escaping through a hidden door?"

"We don't know anything," Kaede sighs, "The one in the library probably doesn't even get used. _Who's_ to say the _other_ one is important?"

" _Rantaro_ ," you answer, "Maybe _neither_ of them are an escape, but it's likely the mastermind uses them, because why else would they exist?"

"No, be careful thinking like that," Shuichi adds, "We need to learn more before we assume anything,"

"...But we should always **hope** , right?" Kiibo says, "Without **hope** we will only fall to **despair** , which is exactly what the mastermind wants. So..." he holds a finger up, " _I_ will believe that these doors will provide us with vital knowledge!"

"I'll... **hope** in that too!" Kaede agrees.

"Hiiiyah! It'll be fine!" Tenko crows, "Because I will **hope** in a future together, too!"

"Since everyone else is so certain..." Tsumugi begins, "I'll **hope** in a better future also!"

You feel a fond smile grow on your lips as you glance around at each of your friends. This is perfect, these are your friends and that won't change. _Maybe_ you'll do something stupid, _maybe_ you'll decide to ruin this meagre little piece of **hope** and trust and peace.

But it'll for a good reason. These friends of yours... mean the world to you, as do your lost classmates. _Which is why_ you're still going to end this game, whether it has a bad end for you or not. You can't allow your friends to constantly be hurt and fall to **despair**.

You'll destroy this game, even if it means you have to do it alone now that Kokichi has deviated.

"I guess... we could base our **hope** on emotions instead of information," Shuichi adds with a tiny bit of uncertainty.

Now, it's _your_ turn to give your own input, to rally everyone together.

"Yes, I'll try my best and find an escape," you assure, clasping your hands together, "I promise I'll do my very best! So please... believe in me,"

"Aaah now! Let's think of a plan to bring Monokuma down!"

"Where can we find weapons or something useful?"

"Maki's Ultimate room? Maybe even Korekiyo's?"

"Hmm... I bet Miu would have some cool inventions!"

"Okay, we can split up for now and bring anything we find useful to the gymnasium."

* * *

Before you make your way to Miu's lab, you enter the dormitories and find Rantaro's room. As you kneel down and insert a pin and close your eyes, listening as the slots click into place. The door unlocks, and you push it open. You still have absolutely no idea how you know to do these things, but all you can say is that they sure are _useful_.

"Sorry, Rantaro," you breathe out with a bitter smile when you enter.

You trace your hands over the various objects in the room, it looking just as similar as yours as anyone elses. There aren't many places to hide stuff, but with the bathroom being the least likely place to have cameras you enter and search the whole room. After searching the whole room, you frown and stand still for a moment, looking about. Then enter the main room again, rummaging through and under everything.

But there’s nothing. There is absolutely nothing remotely Monopad-like to be found. In many ways it confuses you, but maybe... maybe he’s just hidden it too well?

There's many things in his life you'll _never_ learn more about.

You clutch your own Monopad to your chest, feeling slightly vulnerable having such a valuable item. Then, trying not to let the failure frustrate you and with a quick wistful smile you shut the door behind you. Just as you make a move away, your eyes land on another of your classmates rooms. Inhaling deeply and with a adamantine gaze you open the door, finding that it's still unlocked from the second trial.

Nothing has been moved, and on the ground lies your scrunchie where you dropped it. Scooping it up just for your eyes to fall onto an object laying on the ground. Tilting your head to see better, you reach for it and give it a quizzical look.

_What's a... flashback light doing in here? And why didn't I see it before?_

Grimacing, you drop it and then return to your own dormitory. You place your scrunchie over your will, sitting down at your bed for a moment to rest your legs.

While waiting for them to stop aching, you switch on your Monopad, flicking through the icons, then entering the map and halting as it shows two question mark figures. One is in the library and the other... is in a bathroom? You frown and try to figure out which one, but you don't even know if it's the boys or girls since the only one you ever used is on the fourth floor.

With a tired sigh you stand back up, holding the device below your jacket.

Then you head off to Miu's lab, leaving the dorms and arriving at the building. It's been changed back to it's original state, but most of the hospital items are still laying over to the side. You sort through the papers scattered about on tables, instructions of inventions all over the place and written erratically.

Your hands hold onto one, bringing it close to your face snd skimming it over. It must be the invention she made and... _killed_ with. It's the hammer type creation, but there's notes everywhere. Including ones rambling about how it could include electricity and be used for much more than hitting.

It... actually doesn't look that hard to build, but maybe that's just because you haven't actually tried.

Still, you take it with you and leave to the gym. It's been a while, so perhaps everyone else has met up there already. It turns out they are all there, and have piled weapons of all sorts together. You can make out knives and crossbows, but other things are harder to place.

"Hiya!" Kaede calls, "Did you find much at Miu's?"

You shake your head and hold out the sheet of paper, "Not really, but this creation of hers... could be handy, _if_ we can make it."

"Huh? You brought instructions?" Tsumugi questions, "I don't know if we'd be able to make it since it was for the Ultimate _Inventor_ , after all..."

"Anything is useful," Kiibo says, "Even though I am a little worried when thinking about making something Miu planned,"

"Yeah, I guess..." Kaede mumbles, "Well, it's still _something_!"

"It really would be if we could make it," you note, reading it again, "She's included stuff about how if could be made with electrical components, which could possibly deactivate some of the things around the school."

"Like?"

"Uh... the exisals? The shutter door in the hanger?" you furrow your brows, "Hmm... I suppose it might not be _that_ useful."

"No no no!"

All attention snaps over to the voice, dread pooling in each stomach and other emotions settling down as nervous gasps.

"It would be useful... Which is _exactly_ why Miu made it!" Kokichi exclaims, sitting on top of a trolley which has a few of the hammer creations, in his hand he holds a pink item of some sort, "She made _sooo_ ~ many, it's kinda crazy! I also found this bomb just laying around in her lab!"

He twirls it around, paying no heed to its danger, " _Maaaan_... she woulda been so angry to learn that I raided her room like that..."

"...You beat me there?" you inquire with slitted eyes.

He throws the bomb up into the air, making everyone flinch as he catches it nonchalantly, "Oh, and don't think I'm lying about this, since it's real."

" _T_ -then why are you playing sround with it so casually?!" Tsumugi points out, her face pale.

"If this is just another lie, then I won't hold back!" Tenko shouts, holding a hand out in an offensive pose.

"Oh no no, if you need it to be confirmed I'm sure Shuichi could assure you of that, detectives deal with bombs all the time too, right?" He looks up to the ceiling, "Yeah, I was thinking of ending this game, and I think you were all, too. So I came here to ask... Who wants to survive with me? Just put your hand up!"

Nobody answers, giving him glares or anxious looks. He rolls his eyes and launches himself off the trolley, "Yep, I expected that! Oh well, I just wanted to see everyone's resolve!"

He grins cheekily and leans back on his heels, "Right, so _everyone_ wants to win this game? I wanna work together!" he nods enthusiastically, "And we can do it with these Anti-Monokuma weapons!"

"Huh?!"

"Eh?!"

"What do you mean?"

"If you use these Electro Hammers, it'll send out a shock that causes all electronics to defect and not work. It's quite amazing, isn't it?" he trills, "It should work on Kii-boy and _even_ Monokuma!"

" _Even_ me?" Kiibo stammers, terror passing over his face.

"How did you hear about our plan?" Shuichi asks, giving him a judgemental look.

"Oh, I was coincidentally hiding in the dining room! It made me _so_ happy to hear that you were all planning to fight Monokuma!" he nods and gestures to the hammers, "She probably made them to defeat Monokuma when we all first woke up here!"

"...Why didn't she use them, then?"

"Hmm... She was probably too scared to trust you all!" He guesses and smiles widely, " _Buuuut_ , you guys don't have that fear, _riiiight_?" his eyes narrow and his lips crawl up in a threatening way, "You aren't scared of being betrayed, _riiiiiiight_ ~?" His eyes fill with mirth, "You're all gathered here today, but I wasn't quite sure if you had the resolve to fight..."

" ...And to make sure of our resolve, you lied to us at the start?" Shuichi says, regarding him coldly.

"Ah don't listen to him!" Tenko exclaims, "He's lying, _lying_! Why wouldn't Miu have shared them all?"

"Well, you don't _have_ to believe me," he adds, "she also made this bomb, but I dunno if she ever got around to testing them." He sighs sadly, "She only managed to make one, so I'm gonna use it wisely! Be sure to use the Electro Hammers smartly!"

"We won't be using _anything_ you've brought here!" Tenko declines for everyone quickly.

"Right, Miu couldn't possibly have had time to create all these things!" Kiibo, "And... I'm certain... She would have shared it!"

" _Maaaan_ , stop putting that idiot up on a pedestal!" he wails with a sniff, "She's a murderer, _remember?_ "

" _When_ did you get everything from Miu's lab?" you repeat your earlier question, irration bubbling in your chest.

_He_ said he never wanted to see you again, he told you. _He_ chose that, he decided to say that. You had no part in that at all. So why... _why_ is he here? And _why_ is he still ignoring you? _Why_ is every single thing he's doing make no sense anymore?

"Okay then, in exchange for using these and getting to escape, I want everyone's Monopads!" Yet again he breezes past what you’ve said, eyes skimming the faces of your friends.

Shuichi stiffens beside you, his eyes shifting over to yours which are firmly planted on Kokichi.

"Escape...? You know how we can escape?" Kaede asks, hesitant but curious.

"Kaede... he's _lying_ ," you hiss, hand going right to where the pad is and gripping it, "It's a _lie_ , there's no escape from this place other than defeating Monokuma."

"But he found the outside world motive!" she bursts, one hand on her hip as she thinks, "He _might_ know how to get out!"

"At the cost of our Monopads?" Shuichi states, "It's not worth it."

She furrows her brows, " _What_...? What do you mean? Those machines don't mean _anything_ to us!" she throws her arms out in anger, "They mean _death_ and _horrible_ things! _Why_ do you care about giving them to him?"

"Yes... I fail to see why they are any use..." Kiibo murmurs, "If he does know the way out, then I will readily give up my Momopad."

"I... suppose there's not _much_ harm?" Tsumugi notes, her eyes looking hollow, "We'll just know to never trust him again,"

"As much as I hate him... I'll agree if it means we can get out," Tenko says, "And if it is a lie... I promise he won't be without pain for a few years..."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to say you don't have a choice?" Kokichi announces, "I want to get out of here _soooo_ ~ much but I'm so _considerate_ that I don't wanna leave anyone behind!" he picks up an Electro Hammer snd swings it around, "Neheehe, look at it! Isn't it so _cool_?!"

"Er I-I feel much less safe than I did a second ago," Kaede mutters, taking a step back.

"Well, with these you could defeat Monokuma!" he declares and drops it back with the others, "Even get past that sewerage passage!"

"...The secret tunnel?"

"Yeah, it was full of electrical objects, wasn't it? You could easily bypass it with these!"

"...I think... we should try," Kaede says with her arms crossed.

" _What_?" You spin around to face her, "You're believing _him_? Over me?"

She gives you an upset frown, "Hey! This isn't a choosing one person over another kind of decision! Don't _make_ it one!"

"Like I said, we can just... apprehend him if it's all a lie," Tenko adds, somehow still standing in a relaxed pose, "It'll be okay... If we stay alert."

"Of course if this were a choice, I would choose (Name)," Kiibo says, "But if we can escape..."

"Giving him the Monopads isn't worth it!" Shuichi disagrees, shaking his head, "We don't know what he can _do_ with them."

"Huh?" Kokichi tilts his head and pokes his cheek. "All I wanna do with them is smash em once we've escaped, as proof of our freedom from Monokuma and this killing game!"

_I can't... I can't prove that he's lying. And the advantage he's offering is too good to ignore... I know it's all fake, I know! But.._

While your classmates discuss it among themselves, you stand there frozen, casting your eyes over to Kokichi who is fiddling with the bomb again, avoiding your look.

"C'mon! Shuichi and (Name), why are you so worried?" Kaede rubs her forehead, "I don't get it!"

"Because... Because my-" you begin, but the words refuse to come.

How do you explain it? What if Kokichi figures out even _more_ by you talking about it? You're stuck, you're stuck, you're stuck. There's no other way but to hand it over and hope for the best.

Your shoulders slump as you reach and grasp it, fingers tightening on it before you release the tension and slide it out and into your hand. Then you take a few steps forward, placing it on the ground and returning to stand by the group.

" _Fine_ ," you say, "We'll do it."

Shuichi closes his eyes for a moment, then places his Monopad on the floor, setting off everyone else to do the same.

"Thank _yooou_ -p," Kokichi hums, scooping all of them up and placing them on the trolley before he holds out two Electro Hammers, "Now, c'mon and get em!"

Kiibo and Kaede take them, twisting them around in their grasp. Tenko grabs hers viciously, sending Kokichi a withering glare that he only smiles at. Then Shuichi gets his. As you approach, Kokichi drops the hammer and makes you flinch.

" _Oopsie_ , guess this one might be a little broken now! Guess it suits the owner, although even Miu's crazy inventions are more interesting than _boring_ Kōri-Hime." He snickers, not even bothering to watch as you pick it up. " _Okaaay_ , now lets go!"

You seethe to yourself, then bite your tongue.

"Wait, one more thing..." Shuichi objects, giving him a cold side look, "That writing outside... Did you do it?"

Kokichi blinks, "Huh? I dunno what you're talking about."

In frustration you tighten your grip on the hammer you hold, teeth gritted. There's nothing more you can say or do. If he does manage to get everyone out, then maybe... you'll have something to say, possibly an apology. But deep down, spite curls around your heart and produces guilt at having these feelings for him. At this point you can't tell if you still view him as a friend without meaning to, or are holding onto his previous friendship in vain.

_It probably all depends on his true intentions_ , you decide. _If I ever figure_ them _out._

"But... it has your name on it," Kaede points out.

"Yeah yeah!" Tsumugi exclaims, "That's plain suspicious!"

"Why would I do that?" he questions, "That would just make you think I was the mastermin-"

"What are you planning?" Shuichi takes a step forward, his eyes narrow as he watches Kokichi.

"I'm telling you, I wanna end this killing game!"

"..." Shuichi flexes his jaw, "If you don't tell the truth... then-"

"Jeez, calm down!" Kaede shakes her head, "It's fine, alright? We're going to go see if these hammer things work."

"Seriously, you're being so mean," Kokichi pouts, tears easily filling his eyes, "Do you treat all your friends with such suspicion?"

"... _Who_ are you calling ' _friend_ '?"

With both of their statements, sharp pain passes through your chest. You wince and close your eyes, bringing your right arm closer so it somewhat covers your heart.

Who do you agree with? Who do you hate? Who do you want to stay with? Do you even have a say in this matter? Or has everything already been decided the moment you woke up here; your fate lies in someone else's hands as they carelessly mess it all up.

...Do you even have the capability to change that?

"No matter what happens... I'll always think of everyone as my friend."

Your eyes open, a feeling of being watched making you look around for the culprit. For the first time he's been here, Kokichi has his eyes on you, but they're _nowhere_ near your own. And ominously, they glint in a _threatening_ way.

" _T_ -That's why... I'll take my leave now... I won't bother you guys... just follow the path you believe in." He walks out of the gymnasium, ending another of his _acts_.

"I thought he was going to join us," Kiibo notes, "Well, I suppose he must have changed his mind."

"We might... have a chance to defeat Monokuma," Tsumugi says, "Though I'm still worried about this being a trap..." Her eyes flicker in anxiety, focused on the gym doors where he just left, before she glances to you.

"It's alright! Just leave him to me!" Tenko throws her hands out with a certain grin.

"Right, there's six of us and one of him!" Kaede agrees, "If we get past the sewer's passage, we'll see the secret of the outside world..."

"And we'll know if Kokichi was lying!" Kiibo adds, clasping his hand tightly.

"There's nothing else can do, right?" Tsumugi says, "We'll probably just regret it if we _don't_ try." Her voice still shakes, eyes now watching nothing.

"Whatever the case, we can do what we can. That way, we'll have no regrets."

Shuichi doesn't say anything, idly holding the hammer. As you do the same, heart racing in your chest and feeling like it might jump into your throat.

You cough.

* * *

With a quiet sigh you drop down the ladder, landing on your feet heavily. Your knees crumple, but with the hammer held between your chest and cast you quickly use it to hold yourself up.

Everyone is already there, nervous glances being cast around as the dangers loom ahead. You'd be lying if you said that everything is fine.

"It'll be okay!" Kaede beams, "Because we'll work together and escape!"

"Right! I'll make sure the _gir_ -g- _we_ can all get out!"

"Yes... even though these hammers could potentially damage me, I'll do my best!"

"I'll try my best, as the Ultimate Cosplayer!"

"..."

Kaede leads the group out, swinging her hammer at anything that comes her way. Shuichi and you trail behind, he still uses the hammers as each obstacle resets itself and prepares to stop your journey, somehow managing to swing his own hammer before you can even rear yours back. The hammers really do _work_ , sparks of electricity running through them and into anything they hit, which makes you take extra care when near Kiibo. Though, it'd probably still shock a human if they were to get hit.

There's barely any work to do besides waving about the hammer. At each pithole, you eye it warily, knowing full well where they all lead. But then Kaede's overjoyed shouts fill the air as she sees the final gate to push open.

Then with everyones help, it swings open and sends you all sprawling on the floor, some exhausted laughter bubbling from mouths and tired sighs dropping from tongues.

You smile, watching your classmates recover from the excercise.

"Well..." Kaede pants, "I'm glad we'd _b’n_... been... doing some training _b'f_ -before this,"

Tenko nods, patting down her clothes as she barely broke a sweat. Tsumugi and Kiibo almost look passed out as they lay on the floor still, eyes closed and chests heaving. Shuichi laughs quietly at them, still sucking in large breaths.

Your legs are shaking, but that's not really any different to normal. It's your left arm that took most of the work, holding the heavy creation, and it tingles from the strain.

"So this... is the exit," you say, looking at the large door which has another protective force around it, "..."

_Behind here... we'll see the outside world. I'll know what it looks like. I can escape with my friends and see my family again. I can escape this place of death, I won't have to worry about dying anymore._

The smile widens across your lips as you approach it, **hope** building up with each step.

_Writing my will... will have been for_ nothing _. And I cannot be_ happier.

"For now..." Kaede puffs, "let's _j’st_ talk about how to open it. There's an electric barrier in front of the door... just like the one in the... The Exisal Hangar. If we _d'n't_...don't open that, we can't open the door, right?”

"...Let's try to disable it," Shuichi decides, glancing down at the hammer still in his hands.

"Miu made such powerful inventions..." Kaede sighs sadly, "I wish she hadn't rushed ahead and done something so silly,"

"It would've been nice if Gonta was here, too," Tsumugi adds dreamily, "I can imagine his joyful face at seeing all the bugs outside,"

"Yes, Himiko and Angie should have been my side," Tenko inputs, "I should've protected them from this game..."

You suck in a breath, "I wish _all_ our classmates were here."

_I wish we could all escape._

"I'm... surprised Monokuma isn't here," Shuichi says, "I guess he can't make it here?" Then he walks over to the code panel, "...This is where we enter a code to open the door."

"Eh? But we don't know it!" Kaede frets.

"Robots can remember more than 3 digits!" Kiibo grunts, indignant even though nobody implied anything about him.

"..." Shuichi lifts his hammer and swings it down on the panel, sparks flying about as he reels away and covers his eyes.

The barrier shuts down and the room dims without it on.

"Yes! It's unlocked!" Tenko shouts.

"Alright! Lets use all our strength!" Kaede declares.

"Yes! Please leave this to me!" Kiibo yells.

"Finally... we can leave!" Tsumugi cries.

And as everyone tugs on the door, it shifts and begins to slowly pull apart. With it now moving on its own, you and your friends stumble backwards, watching eagerly.

And fierce red light streams inside, air gushing through and hitting you on the face at full force. With a gasp you try to stay standing, but drop to your knees and protect your face with your arm. The air is _hot_ and _heavy_ and—

Exclamations of shock and horror surround you, and one by one everyone else collapses to the floor.

_It's_...

You lift your eyes up, wide and teary.

_It's_...

There's complete silence as all eyes remain on the outside world.

_It's_...

_**Horrible**_.


	40. Can...? and Why...?

" _M_...My breath..."

"Ghk-!"

"I-I-I-!"

"..."

The door shuts, locking immediately. Oxygen rushes back into the surrounding area, allowing breathing again. But there's still **despairful** gasps and ragged inhales.

And there's some silence, some dreadful void of noise and rationality and hope. There is nothing but _that_.

"Congratulations! With this, the killing game is now over!" Kokichi exclaims, face completely covered in shadows as he appears from who knows where. It just reminds you exactly of a white and black bear that has the tendency to disappear and appear at will.

"Are you okay? Hang in there, alright? It'd be way too ironic if you died in a place like this, you know?" Slight concern flashes before it leaves in place of a malicious grin that really makes the concern useless, "Anyway, the _real_ fun stuff starts now. It's finally time for me to start breaking out the big spoilers."

"Uu... _w_ -what was... that?"

" _Wh_ -what's going on? That... the outside world...?"

"Where... _what_ is that place?"

"How are you all feeling? Oh, but I bet you're just feeling the worst, right?" Kokichi laughs, "Well, of course you _aaare_! After all, now you know _aaall_ about ' _the truth of the outside world_ '!"

"The... truth?" Shuichi repeats, a hand over his heart as he grimaces.

"You understand after seeing it now, right? The outside world you all want so badly doesn't exist anywhere." he continues with a grin.

"It doesn't... exist?" Tenko's eyebrows creased and she trembles, "We _can't_... _escape_?"

"What do... you mean?" Kaede asks, clutching her head, "That's not... That _can't_ be-!"

"You don't believe me?" he tilts his head, "Yeah, I thought so... Well, it's obvious, really." He throws both arms out, "The world is destroyed! Ruined! _Ka-boom_!"

"In... ruins?" Kiibo breathes out, expression unreadable.

"Yeah yeah! Now you're getting it!" Kokichi nods enthusiastically, cupping a hand to his mouth, " _Sooo_ ~ can you guess why?"

"..." you slit your eyes at him, "Do _you_ know?"

"Ah, since nobody is answering me, I guess I'll just keep talking then!" he shrugs, turning away and beginning to walk back and forth. He sweeps across the room smoothly, his steps purposeful as his posture leans back in confidence. " _Wellll_ , if you put all the pieces together... Polluted air," he sticks up a finger, "the entire earth, ruined," another, "seventeen survivors placed into a sanctuary of safety..."

He stops and faces the group with a blank look, "Well, can you figure it out now?"

"Was it... destroyed by something?" Shuichi guesses.

"Ding ding ding!" Kokichi trills, "Yep yep! _Meteors_ began to rain down on the whole earth and kill _every_ _single_ **inhabitant**. So, what else could the Government do but prevent humanity from dying out?" He taps his chin, "Protect a select few, a group of gifted individuals!"

"The truth is, this School for Gifted Inmates is actually a huge New-World colony!" he beams, "That's right, this whole place is just for _us_!"

" _Th_ -this whole place..."

"What are you... what are you _saying_?!"

"We're supposed to just... believe a story like that?"

"Hey now, it isn't finished!" he shakes his head, "Yep, because we're yet to get to the killing game part! Well see, the truth is, that organization that carried out this plan... It turns out they overlooked something _really_ big." His grin deepens and his eyes darken, "They overlooked the fact that someone _unbelievable_ had slipped their way in among those 17 students selected as the last 17 survivors of mankind!"

_...I just... I can't..._

_What?_

"That person was the leader of the cult group that was trying to crush the survivors. And while that person stayed hidden among the last 17 survivors of mankind, they kept a high-performance robot stashed away on the spaceship..." He chuckles, "That's right, I'm talking about _Monokuma_."

_I'm... I feel so dizzy..._

"Originally, the 17 crew members selected for the plan were supposed to be put into a state of cold sleep...and when the earth was deemed a suitable planet, they were supposed to be woken up. But... Monokuma began waking everyone up on his own, all before the Earth could be re-inhabited!

...And that's where we are now."

"No way..." Kaede mummbles, "Why would someone... _do that_?"

"Right?" Tsumugi agrees, "I refuse to believe it!"

" _Wellll_ , that scene you all witnessed earlier...that's the Earth as it looks now." Kokichi rolls his shoulders, a nonchalant expression resting upon his face, "That's the Earth, hundreds of years after you all were put into a cold sleep... That's the Earth, completely _demolished_ by meteorites, devoid of oxygen, devoid of all _living_ things... That's the Earth, where all the _cities_ you knew, and the _people_ you knew, they no longer _exist_ anywhere at all... That's the truth of the outside world. In other words, there's _nowhere_ at all for you to go _back_ to. That's why it's **pointless** for you to go outside.

 _After all, **the outside world just doesn't exist anymore**_!"

"Doesn't... _exist_ anymore?" Kaede lulls forward, clutching her stomach.

"No no, you're lying!" Tenko accuses, sweating heavily as she points her finger at him.

"Earth and _all_ of humanity both _died_ out a long time ago. Except for the last 17 survivors of mankind inside this Inmates Academy, that is." He rests his head on his arms, "...Ah, but of course, _we're down to **just**_ ** _7_ _survivors_** _by now._ "

_I feel like... I might faint..._

"Anyway, with that said, I'm just going to come clean and say it: _I'm_ the cult leader that I was talking about just now."

" _What_?"

"So now you know...the one who stashed Monokuma away aboard this spaceship...and the mastermind who forced you all into this killing game...

**_It was me_**!"

With a deep sinister look, he smiles and a shiver runs down your spine. The room feels like it plummeted in temperature, it seems sub-zero with his cold hostility and blatant words. If it just started snowing, you'd accept it at this point.

" _You_ -you're the matermind?!" Kiibo exclaims, hands held up as he regards Kokichi in terror.

" _Bu_ -t..." Kaede starts, "No way... No way...!"

"I realized there's no worse ending than killing off the last 17 survivors of mankind who participated in that plan!" he contiues with a giant smile, a disdainful energy seeming to radiate around him.

" _Wh_ -what the hell?" you exclaim, face morphing into disgust and anger and confusion, never landing on one for long enough to figure out what exactly it is you're feeling.

"You're lying!" Tenko yells, still pointing at him but her hand begins to wobble, "It's all... it's all a lie!"

"Ah, could it be that you actually _wanted_ me to lie to you? Even though you've all been saying ' _quit lying_ ' this whole time. Nishishi... In that case, I guess I'll show you. I'll show you unshakeable proof that **_I am the mastermind_**!"

He pulls out a device which you quickly recognise as a Monopad, horror jumping into your throat as you recognise the cracks. It's as if the air turns toxic again as you struggle to inhale, eyes stuck to his figure as he begins to tap on the screen.

Then all five exisals swarm around him, looming over everyone as he stands there with a relaxed grin, a hand on his hip and other grasping the Monopad in the air.

" _E_ -exisals?!"

"What's going on? Only the Monokubs should be able to use the exisals!"

"Ahhh, well I'm the **mastermind** so I'm an exception. This entire school is at my disposal, after all." He explains, "Nishishi... Just by using this spare special remote reserved only for the **mastermind** , I can move all the Exisals _how ever_ I please!"

_But it's not it's not it's not! Aaah there's so many conflicting things!_

You open your mouth and then grit your teeth, clenching them tightly as you watch him swing the pad around carelessly.

_That's my Monopad-! Kokichi is using it to control the Exisals! He said it was a spare_?

"So then... You really are the mastermind?" Tenko grimaces, her face looking sickly.

" _We_ -well certainly... You were always the most suspicious one from the very beginning, but to think you were actually the mastermind is..." Kaede mumbles, her eyes shut firmly.

"........." Shuichi's lips are in a complete straight line, eyes narrow.

You don't doubt your expression is similar, but behind the doubt there's... something. You're struggling to think, so emotions are really the _least_ of your concerns.

"Kōri-Hime, you've still got that look on your face like ' _no way_ ,' huh? Really, I'm disappointed in you," He gives you a purposeful shake of the head and then sighs, "To think that you didn't notice at all, even though I gave you _so many_ hints."

"Even though I was so excited, just waiting to see at which point you'd catch on." He exhales loudly, "But _maaan_ , I wasn't expecting neither the detective or the enigmatic Kōri-Hime to figure it out quick enough to stop me!" He huffs, both hands balled into fists.

"But in the end, it looks like it was a waste for me to leave those hints. Because you all kept going _on_ and _on_ about escaping together." He rolls his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Come on, I told you. I told you it'd be better if you all doubted each other more!" He delcares dramatically, eyebrows creased, " _Maybe_ if you'd done that, you would've noticed that _I_ was the **_mastermind_** _sooner_ , and then there'd have been _fewer victims_.

Well, Kaede _did_ try to _kill_ the **mastermind** at first, but those plans ended before they even began," he gives her a wicked look, placing a finger to his lips.

...

Your classmates inquiringly glance at her as she only frowns at the ground.

"Man, how disappointing. Even though this whole killing game would've come to an end if she'd just managed to **kill** _me_ back then! So, how about it? How are you liking the truth of this killing game? You've gotta admit, I thought up something interesting, right?" he waits expectantly for everyone to say something, then continues regardless, "I mean, not just _anyone_ could think up a plan to throw the last 17 survivors of mankind into a killing game, you know?

" _Y_ -You're saying that's...the truth...? You're saying you just...led us all around by the nose this entire time!?" Tenko snarls, her whole body trembling in rage.

"Of course... you'd think up something so wicked!" Tsumugi exclaims, giving him an evil look.

"...It's more than wicked," Shuichi states, face screwed up as he grasps his shirt tightly

"Oh? Did I make you angry? Hey, so if you're angry, what are you gonna do about it?" he leers towards the group, his face completely shadowed over as his eyes swirl dangerously. You can't even make out his mouth anymore, instead it looks like a groove cut into his face that curves beyond possibility. _Some sort of..._

"Shut up! Isn't it obvious!?" Tenko shouts, waving her hammer around.

"Just because you've got the Exisals on your side doesn't mean you've won yet! We've still got our Electro Hammers!" Kiibo agrees, picking his up again even though his eyes still flash with anxiety.

... **BEEP**.

" _W_ -What? What's going on?" Kaede says, her own hammer powering down.

"As expected of you all! It's like you love proving yourselves wrong!" He chuckles, "To think that they'd run out of charge now of all times, this is really just the best timing possible."

As he speaks, each hammer switches off. All of your classmates watch them in sinking fear, fingers loosening as resolve does too.

"I _did_ tell you, _didn't I_? I told you the downside to those things was that they lose their charge _way_ too fast." He nods wisely, tapping his chin, "But they actually didn't turn off until much later than I calculated, so my heart was actually pounding this whole time!"

" _Y_ -You're saying...you calculated this too...!?" Tenko shouts, incredulous as she drops the hammer, "It doesn't matter-! Because I'll fight you _properly_!"

You cast your eyes to her, struggling up from the floor where you've still been sitting. Everyone else has been standing for a while, but your legs feel numb and you have to use your hand to push yourself up.

"Sorry, Tenko. My brain's just on a whole other level than yours. So don't glare at me with such a scary face, you're not gonna solve anything just by hitting me, you know? Even if you hit me, the **_dead_** _won't come back to **life**_...and the _world_ _won't go back to_ ** _normal_** _._.." His lips curl upwards so that they could almost touch his eyes, "Right? Don't you agree?"

" _E_ -Even if...that's true... I won't calm down until I've stopped you from hurting my friends!" Kaede proclaims.

"I won't let you mess with us!" Tenko readies to fight, stance wide as she holds her arms out, then she grunts and surges towards him.

"Honestly... Looks like your stupidity is never going to be cured unless I teach you a lesson..." Kokichi sighs.

" _Stop_!" you yell, forcing your legs forward to latch onto Tenko.

Dread pools in your stomach, your movements feeling slower than they should. Kokichi has the pad held in both hands as his fingers tap on it.

As you grab her, it barely seems to affect her momentum. But her eyes turn to you and she quickly halts and helps you to stand properly, her hands as gentle as her eyes as she holds you up—

—And the Exisal to the right of Kokichi swings its limb out, sweeping both Tenko and you off your feet.

Kaede screams, Tsumugi too. Kiibo and Shuichi must gasp. But the noise is inaudible as a ringing fills your own ears and you slam into the ground again, Tenko landing beside you. Her expression withers in pain as a soft groan leaves her lips, shoulder moving before her hand shakes and she freezes.

Your eyes try to close as you lay on your side, seeing Tenko beside you motionless. You reach out your arm to Tenko shakily, managing to touch her own hand before you can no longer support the movement. Her eyes flicker open, just as yours finally overpower your strength, fluttering closed.

Maybe she screams, too. Maybe they all do, maybe they just shout or remain silent. It doesn't affect you, since... _well_ —

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

?..

?..

..?

???

"

.???

"

"??? _a_?"

"???"

"? _a_?? ? _p_ "

" **Wake UP**!

The light slowly filters into view, a dim green that reminds you only of an eerie villainous atmosphere. Which is really fitting, if you take everything into consideration.

And yet, there isn't any fear residing in your mind. It could just be because you're still too out of it, half unconscious still. There isn't much way to tell other than wait and see if it slowly fills your body or remains gone.

"You are _such_ a **pain**!"

A yelp emits from your lips as Kokichi flicks your forehead, his face above your own as he runs his hand down his own face and moves away. Loud groans fill the air as his feet tap on the ground. If you turn your head to the side, you can just make it out him pacing with a hand to his mouth. The other fiddles with the buttons on his clothes, stopping for seconds before beginning again. He turns blurry, a mix of white and purple, but you blink to refocus.

"You _always_ mess **everything** up!"

Your eyes go unclear, hazy. Then you blink and open them again, shifting so that you can no longer see him. Why would you watch him if he's just going to be telling you your own lack of worth? Why bother listening. But it's not like you can block him out, limbs out of commission for now as you slowly regain consciousness.

" **No** , no. You can pay _attention_ to _me_ for _once_."

His presence nears as he appears above you again, and when you move your eyes away he positions himself right there, forcing you to watch him. So, you end up closing your eyes, trying to avoid him as much as possible.

" _I_ ** _hate_** _you_."

That makes your face twitch, lip quirking down as you struggle to keep your expression neutral. His voice is abrasive, grating on your ears as you're forced to listen.

"I _hate_ you **so** much."

Unable to keep yourself composed you open your eyes and slit them, finding his own eyes now closed as his lips turn downwards.

"I just wanted to get it over with," he says, voice finally lowering, "I just..." his voice quiets as he shakes his head and leans away, dropping onto the floor beside you and crossing his legs, blankly staring over at the opposite wall.

And against every instinct your fingers move, hand crawling closer to him and easing onto his own.

He freezes then he faces you with a blank expression before he sucks in a breath that judders as it passes through his chest

You swallow, "Wh...what do you _me_ -an?"

He hesitates and pushes your hand away, "You wouldn't understand." Then he stands up, lips quickly turning into a smile as he laughs harshly at your expression, " **Stupid**! That was just a **lie**! Did you think that was all real?" his grins deepens, "Man, so **boring**. You _always_ fall for stuff like that!"

You screw up your nose, biting back an enraged insult before something bursts in your chest and you force your left elbow to sit you up, "Oh _sh_ -shut up, alright?" you hiss, swallowing again to clear your dry throat, "Shut up _shut up_! Don't assume what my experiences have been! Don't assume anything about me, alright? You know **nothing** about me!" Your eyebrows crease, a pounding filling your head.

His lips curl up as he practically snarls, "Oh? And _you_ know everything about _me_? Yeah, you do, don't you? Uh-huh, because you can just assume what everyone feels and they all fawn over you like infatuated _fools_!" He snaps, pointing a finger at you as his eyes fill with anger, "'I _don't know_ you'? **YOU** KNOW **NOTHING** ABOUT * _ME_ *!"

He jabs a finger to his chest, eyes alight in fury.

A flicker of guilt shoots through your heart before a hot feeling overwhelms it, " _Right_. Because _you_ can get away with _whatever_ you _want_ , since you can just act like it was all a **joke**! _You_ ** _hurt_** _me_ , Kokichi." You clench your teeth and bite your tongue, stopping yourself at that.

He sticks his head forward, seeming incredulous as he regards you with freezing ferocity, "Sure sure, there's a _reason_ your nickname is **Kōri-Hime** and not Miss. Care-A-Lot! Nothing seems to affect you, right? Because _you_ don't _want_ to feel, right?" He looms closer, leering at you as he bends his knees, " _We aren't all that different_."

An enraged inhale, you ready for another roll of arguing, "SURE, because we BOTH hurt our **friends** by **lying** and pretending that ' _everything's all perfect and good_!' And that you're the _damn_ **mastermind**." You shake your head, "At least **I** don't go around calling my friends **pathetic** and **manipulating** my _closest damn friend to protect me from my OWN ACTIONS_!" Lip curling in disgust, you continue, "And quit calling me **that**! _I hate it_!"

His eyes narrow, "Shut up. I _am_ the mastermind and you're just lucky to be _alive_! Didn't even _need you_ anyway, just the stupid Monopad." He rolls his eyes, "And I'll call you _whatever_ **_stupid_** ," he leans closer, spitting the words aggressively, " ** _pathetic_** ," closer again, " ** _boring_** nickname that comes to mind!"

"I'm _lucky_ because I'm still forced to endure this killing game?!" you exclaim, arm begining to shake from exertion, "This isn't _luck_ , this place isn't _good_ , this isn't _life_! But you know what's even more _horrible_ than this place?" You lower your voice and look him dead in the eye, "Back _Home_ , where my sister is **dead** and my mother... is **dead** too."

He laughs, throwing his head back and it echoes through the whole room, bringing ringing into your ears, " _At_ _least_ _**you** have_ _a_ _family to **miss**_."

Then there's silence, as you both watch each other, waiting for what the next attack will be. There's a bitter constricting feeling in your chest, and it makes you want to cry or at least alleviate the sensation somehow.

"...I thought... we were _friends_ , Kokichi."

And as he watches you allow your arm to give way and fall back onto the ground, tears accumulating in your eyes and pooling before trailing down your cheeks to your ears. There's nowhere else to look but the ceiling, the only sound is his ragged breathes, along with you own sniffles.

_Anger... anger to this? Argument to nonsense?_

A disbelieving laugh fills your mouth, rolling off your tongue with scorn, "I can't... I can't believe that... I made some friends here only... only _fo_ -r them to **die** and _le_ -ave me. _An_ -and I keep hurting those I care about, and I can't... I can't _st_ op it?" You inhale which produces a wheezing noise, "I'm really sorry, but... when you called me pathetic...I could overlo-ook it because it was fine, you know? I was fine, it was _fine_..."

Nothing stirs as he stands still, breathing sounds quieting down now that there isn't so much yelling going on. Your throat really hurts, from the shouting, intensity and now your tears.

"That day... you came to my dorm... and you said.. you said that we should never see each other again-!" your hand clenches and you grit your teeth, "That really... _really_ hurt!"

_We've hurt each other so much. Is there any healing or will we always remain at odd ends? He hurt me... I hurt him. Can we even recover from this?_

"Yes... I'm sorry, Kichi." you admit, tears slowing, "I'm so sorry, but you're... _also_ at fault. And that's why... I don't _understand_ _what_ your plan is. Your words earlier _were_ sincere... right?" You lick your lips, they feel dry and split, "When you said... you wanted it to be ' _over_ '?"

Quiet steps before there's a shifting noise and he lays down beside you, also on his back and staring at the roof.

"You... you're planning to end this game, right?"

He giggles harshly, "Yep."

"...So, you're lying about being the mastermind."

"Yep."

"And you used... my Monopad to control the Exisals?"

"Yep yep yep,"

His voice is toneless, the most expressionless sound you've ever heard, especially from this boy. Usually there's always some extreme expression on his face or lacing his voice, but now all of that is gone, leaving something empty behind. It puts you on edge.

"But... _I'm_ not the mastermind," you say, eyebrows furrowing, "So how...?"

A shaky exhale comes from next to you, "Y'know, I never really enjoyed this game, and I was so panicked _you_ were the mastermind." He emits a noise somewhat like a laugh, it sounding strained and teary, "I had you listed between trusty-worthy and mastermind. It was... _really_ weird to be so... _conflicted_ about someone."

Your lips quirk upwards, "Mm... I was starting to think _you_ really were the mastermind, even though... But I trusted you."

"...Do you _really_ trust me?"

You tilt your head to the side, running your eyes up to his face which focuses on the ceiling, "...Yes, I trust you. I trust... _all_ my friends, I _have_ to, since they're the only thing that... keeps me _here_ ,"

"You really do wanna save everyone, huh?" He laughs again, humourless, "You know you _can't_ though, right?"

"...Maybe I can't, my past failures are... proof of that," you murmur, "But still... _still_ _I want to try_ and give my best."

" _How_...? How can you want to save everyone if it includes _me_?" he exhales, voice deep and breathy as he scrunches his eyebrows, "I'm just... another bad guy now."

"I think... what you did was horrible and bad and..." you bite your lip, Gonta and Rantaro filling your mind, "It _hurt_ a _lot_ of people. But you have a chance to change and try to make amends."

"...No, I don't think I do," he disagrees, sitting up, "There's really only one way for me to atone, and it's kinda selfish to escape _that_ way and avoid having to do all the work... but I don't think anyone would ever actually trust me now, besides..." his lips form a bitter smile, "I'm too far gone anyway."

His eyes land on you, "It's not that... I _want_ to die exactly... I just want to be... gone?" he nods, "Yeah... I wanna be gone. And I was gonna grab Shuichi, or maybe even Tenko with the Exisal, doesn't matter too much who, since they all hate me anyway," he grins at that, still hollow but with a flicker of something, "But then _you_ run out _again_ , putting yourself in danger to try to protect your friends... It kinda scares me, y'know?"

Doubt passes through both of your expressions, everything messed and mixed up and wrong and weird.

"I couldn't just _leave_ you there unconscious, and I _had_ to keep acting like the big bad," he shrugs, "So I brought you here and... _here_ we are."

Now it's your turn to smile bitterly, "Huh... So you _dooo_ ~ care?"

He gives you a narrow look, " _Now_ you're teasing?"

A ghost of a grin slides onto your lips as you push yourself up and sit properly, "You _do_ care though, otherwise you wouldn't have been ranting. I think... Gonta's death, and maybe Rantaro's too, affected you more than you'd like to accept." You cringe, "Sorry about what I said, but... _why_ on Earth _did_ you push Rantaro like that?"

He tilts his head, "I didn't do all that much, it was on both of them." He shuts his eyes then, "Yeah... It was _their_ choice."

You wince at his explanation, tenatively reaching out and grabbing his hand again, "Kichi... that's not... you can't just _explain_ _away_ their emotions like that so _you_ don't have to deal with your own." You smile softly at him, "That's really... _not_ how it works."

He slits his eyes, " _Huuuh_? Since when were you so wise?"

You chuckle, squeezing his hand which he is yet to pull away, "Hmm... I feel like I've been alive for a lot longer than I actually have, guess I'm just... an old soul."

He tenses, then sighs and gently moves his hand away, " _You_ can't keep getting attached to everyone that'll just die."

You flinch away, "..."

"That's _another_ reason I didn't want to be around you." He studies the floor, "After the third trial, and especially the fourth... I guess it made me realise how much this game was affecting everyone." His lips slide up in a pained smile, "As much as I wanted to deny it, _people_ here were affecting me, too. As _disgusting_ as that is." He pulls on the button on clothes, "So, I began figuring out how to end it."

He laughs in revulsion, "I dunno _why_ I'm even telling you this, it'd be way easier to have brought someone stupid instead."

"...My friends _aren't_ stupid," you argue, running your hand over your cast.

"Uh-huh, sure sure," he runs a hand through his hair and looks up at the ceiling, "They aren't _too_ dumb..." he pushes himself to his feet and brushes off his clothing, "Anyway. Are we gonna start setting everything up?"

He offers you a hand, awaiting your decision. A few days ago you would've accepted it quickly, never questioned his mind, because you _always_ failed and _had_ to end this game. But now, you have other thing to consider, such as his plans including _his_ death and _your_ participation.

As you reach out and take his hand, he begins to pull you up but you tighten your grip and give him a hard look, "I won't be helping you if it means your death." You declare, "I _won't_ let you die."

He halts, something passing through his eyes, "Sure, you can _try_."

And as you stagger to your feet,

Kokichi begins his final **act** ,

and **yours** , too.


	41. Tell and Talk

**TW: gore mention, 5th paragraph.**

——————

"You're going to use the... _compressor_?"

He nods with a large grin, leaning back on his arms, "Uh-huh, I got it _allllll_ ~ figured out!"

You purse your lips, "Isn't that... a _really_ gruesome way to die?"

He shrugs, "I dunno, I guess I'll have to wait and see!" As he faces the machine, you can only imagine the feeling of your body being slowly crushed.

What part would it touch first? Logically it would be your nose, but then if you puffed out your chest maybe...? If it was fast then it might not be too bad; the whole slab collapsing your whole body at once in a swift movement, _then_ it could be one of the least painful ways to die. But the thought of blood bursting out, guts and _all_ spilling from skin is definitely not desireable.

And yet, here Kokichi is, a nonchalant look on his face as he speaks easily about his own death. Could _you_ ever do that? He speaks about you being similar, acting out how you wish you truly were and felt; but is that true? Is that reality? Because somehow you just don't feel as if you could do this.

"...And how are we proving that I'm dead?" you inquire, placing a hand on your hip, "Are there video cameras in storage?"

" _Yeeep_ ~ I know because..," he pulls something out of his pocket, proudly showing off a small device, "I have one!"

"As expected of the Ultimate Leader, _always_ prepared,"

"Right right, I still gotta get a few more things organised," he says, "But everything should be ready tonight."

Your heart plummets and your hand constricts into a fist , "That soon?"

"Well duh," he rolls his eyes, "as soon as possible."

_Right... He did say he wanted it over as quick as possible, I guess._

... _Am I prepared to go through with this? Can I actually... kill someone? Can I commit to the guilt, the blood forever on my hands? Can I actually deal with the consequences, too? If I get executed..._

̶̘̬͕̖͙͓ͫ **"̶̺̮̞̱ͯ̉̿ ~~H̴̞̬̥̝̮͈̀ͪo̱̗̪̳̼̠̹̳ͤ͘w̰̼͈̫̩̼͑͂͢ ̈́ͫ͌ͭ҉͓̣̞̙̣w͓̩͗ͤͥ͘o̱̭̜͇̠̘͋ͤ͘ͅu̲̩͕̗͈̝̥̅̄̓̀̚ͅl͙̟̹̜͊̇̐͞d̷͈̪̜̓͗ ̡̟̩͎̙͂ͩ̔͑ͅy̩̫͊̚͜o̳̺̞ͭ̓ͭ́͢û̧͓̪̮̹̘̙ͩͤ ̗̭͎͇̦̭͇̈́͋ͮ̚͜ĉ̴̙̯̦̪̱̻̞̭h̗̱̳̥͔̋̓͘ͅŏ̧̖̹ͧͩö͍͍̜̈ͪ̃͘s̖̯ͨ͠e̶̩̜̫͖̜̠ͫ̈́ ̳̖̯̣̤͉͈͎ͩ͡ṭ̠͉̎̃͑̎͞oͬ҉̣̠ ̘͕̳̅͗͊̓͠ď͑͏͙̩͎̜͕ĩͩͬ͏̖͉̻e̝̜͓͍̾̀͞ͅ?̷̦̰̘̹̝̱̳̙̒ͨ͊̑̏͠ͅ"͎̭͖͈͇̱̪̌̀͢~~**

... _what_?

You exhale and inhale slowly, "I... can't agree to it tonight. Please just give me a little more time to think of another way,"

He side eyes you, "This is why I didn't want you, someone who hated me would be _so_ much easier to persuade."

"So, you'd rather be with someone who _won't_ feel anything from killing you?" You shake your head, " _Dumbass_ ,"

He pouts, " _Eeeh_? What did you call me?"

"Nevermind, dummy,"

"Hey!"

He stares at you with wide eyes which brings back a flood of memories back in a moment of nostalgia.

A while ago... you decided to join him and seperate yourself from the rest of your friends. That was a _stupid_ decision, and you _sort_ of went back on it. Now, you're just trying to remain close to everyone because they're your _friends_ and that's what you should do; be loyal and supportive. Be loving.

Is it some sort of karma that now you're here, having to join him yet again?

"...Can't we just tell everyone what we're planning?" You sigh, frowning.

"No, come on." he rolls his eyes, "We have to fool even _Monokuma_ , that won't work if we have blabber mouths like Tenko and Kii-boy knowing what we're planning!"

"What _you're_ planning." You point a finger at him, your stance unchanging.

"Yeah yeah sure." He shakes his head, "You'll figure it out soon enough. There's no other way to beat Monokuma and the mastermind besides at their own game. Which is _another_ reason we can't tell your friends." He settles his gaze, one hand on his hip and the other points at you, "Because one of them _is_ the mastermind."

You force a smile, "We don't know that. There could be a hidden eighteenth student and _they_ could be the mastermind."

He shakes his head, "Whatever you wanna tell yourself."

"..." you fiddle with your jacket, "On that note... How will Monokuma not realise who's body it is? There must be cameras everywhere."

"That's what the bomb is for,"

"Oh... So you haven't used it?"

"Duh,"

With a sigh you pinch the bridge of your nose, "I'm going to go rest and try to think of a different way we can proceed."

He shrugs, "There's the bathroom, if you feel comfy feel free to nap there." A grin slides up his lips, "Kinda suits you, it's weird and yet boring at the same time!"

You screw up your face, "Um... Right. You know... when you said you hated me earlier, was that...?"

He lifts a finger to his cheek, pushing out his lips, "Huh? You can't tell the difference between the truth and the lies?" He makes a funny expression, "Well, I don't hate you too much. But you seriously gotta step up in the excitement department!"

Without meaning to, you frown, "You keep saying that." Then with a dismissive shake of your head, walk off towards the bathroom, then stop and scuff your foot along the floor, "...You make a hard opponent to beat, considering you've planned everything out so finely." You crane your neck and look over your shoulder with a bitter smile, "I wish you _didn't_ have this all figured out."

He tilts his head, "You _want_ the killing game to keep happening?"

A sharp inhale and you close your eyes, turning away, "No, but I don't want you to have to end it like this,"

"Don't forget _you_ have to, too."

A flash of pain crosses your expression and you're just glad he can't see it.

_I know. But I'm still not ready to accept that fact... quite yet._

_Just let me live in blissful ignorance for a little while longer... Just... a few more moments,_

_please._

————

The bathroom is still unsettling, the random features making you quirk a brow. It just does not make sense, there's no reason for it to look the way it does.

Not wanting to be close to the toilet, you sit against the door, keeping your knees bent. There's no noise, of course. This whole place is filled with silence. It's only when you're with your friends that the silence is banished, thrown away. Maybe that's why you hate the soundless moments so much; the fact that your friends are gone.

But right now, there's so much going on.

You have to think of another way to end this game. There's _some_ comfort that Kokichi has a thorough plan that seems fail proof, but when you actually consider what it brings with it then it just... it only makes the panic worse. Can't there be a simpler way to end the game? Can't the mastermind be revealed sooner?

But there's not enough information on who they are. The only hint is the two hidden doors and they don't actually hold anything useful, if you could find out what's behind them then maybe...

But there's no point in considering those things right now. You've got to live in _this_ , focus on the time slipping through your fingers, more elusive than even water.

You inhale and lean back, resting your head on the door. It feels as if this day has gone on for so long, and yet it's not even nighttime.

"(Name)? (Name)?!"

With a startled flinch, you look around for the voice. It has to be coming from the small window, since it definitely isn't from behind you. Then as there isn't anything else spoken, you wonder if maybe it's just your imagination.

"(NAME)?"

_No, it's real._

You struggle off the floor as quick as possible, straining on your toes to reach the window.

Tenko's eyes light up as she sees you, then tears pool in her eyes before she narrows them and grits her teeth, it feels like you've been on a roller coaster just from watching.

"Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" she rambles, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you! I was just so... so shocked when you stopped me I-!"

"Tenko!" you whisper, "It's fine! I'm not hurt and you did nothing wrong."

She looks away, clenching her fist as her face turns overcast, "But still... Neo-Akido should have made me stronger... Perhaps it is like Master says and sweets have effected me..."

" _Sweets_? Why are you talking about that?"

"Because you're so sweet and maybe your kind attitude has affected me!" She wildly suggests, her eyes wide as if she truly believes that's possible.

"Urm... no, I don't think so..."

She blows out air slowly, then steels her gaze, "Well... it _will_ be okay, because I'm going to save you from the masterminds clutches!"

You almost go to correct her, promising Kokichi isn't as bad as he seems and that it's all another lie. But that would just cancel out all his hard work.

"Please don't do anything reckless," you say instead, "he has all the Exisals, remember?"

"Nngh... I'm sure... I'm sure I can defeat them!" she exclaims, "Because I must protect you!"

"Can you even get in here?" you question, smiling at her changing expression as it dawns on her that there isn't an entrance.

" _You_ -you're right! There's the shutter door!" she grunts, "Could I fit inside the window, do you think?" she regards the small opening in considerstion, "I think I could!"

"There's no way, I'm sorry Tenko." you shake your head, "I'll be fine, I can... figure a way to finish this." Then you give her a reassuring grin, "So please, just keep everyone moving forward and stay safe. I promise I'll see you again and it _won't_ be through a window." You nod, "I love you, so please believe in my abilities!"

She blinks and averts her gaze, "Um um... _I_ -I'll believe in you because you promised... But I'm going to get you some items to use, just in case!" she flattens her hand in front of her face, "It's not because I don't think you can do it, I just want to help as much as I can!"

Before you can disagree, she runs away, determined to assist you. There really isn't any need, having weapons or whatever it is she's bringing only makes things more complicated

But it's such a nice feeling to have someone care so much, and you stand there with a happy smile for a while.

"Ah! (Name)!"

Your eyes focus back on the window, Kaede peering at you with a relieved grin.

"Are you hurt? Geez... I should've stopped you and Tenko from moving!" She scolds herself, then rubs her head, "Ugh... I can't belive _he's_ behind all of this and is really so evil..."

"I'm... surprised too, he's clearly been planning this for a long time." You agree, eyes casting over to the side before you shut them and open them back on her.

She frowns, "Yeah... I just feel bad he had your trust for so long, it must really hurt, huh?"

Your finger twitches, "It _does_ hurt to learn about his plan."

She crosses her arms, "Man... Is he keeping you locked up in there?"

"I suppose so,"

"What a rotten little boy!" She exclaims, "Keeping someone locked in a bathroom after knocking them out!"

"I'm alright, Kaede, I promise." You say, "You can see that I'm fine, right?"

She hesitates, "I guess... But it just isn't the same... through a window."

"That's true, but it's okay!" You raise your left arm with a smile, "Because we'll see each other again, and it won't be from different rooms! So, could you make sure that everyone sticks together and keeps safe?" Then you softly gaze at her, " _Please_ stay safe and don't push yourself, too. I love you Kaede,"

Her lip trembles and she nods emotionally, "Of course! I'll make sure we all stay friends and escape! Just you wait until we all come to rescue you!" She pumps her arms at that, even while her eyes fill with tears, "Please please _pleeease_ make sure you're waiting for us!"

"I'll... try."

As she walks away wiping her eyes, you take a few steps away from the window, bringing your hand to your chest and taking deep breaths.

... _I_ -

_If I fail... I'll let down Kokichi and everyone—_ _everyone_ _that has lost their lives here and all my living friends. Kaede, Tenko, Shuichi, Kiibo, Tsumugi... If I fail what will it mean? I'm... assuming I'll be executed, and am I ready for that?_

~~ **̶̺̮̞̱ͯ̉̿H̴̞̬̥̝̮͈̀ͪo̱̗̪̳̼̠̹̳ͤ͘w̰̼͈̫̩̼͑͂͢ ̈́ͫ͌ͭ҉͓̣̞̙̣w͓̩͗ͤͥ͘o̱̭̜͇̠̘͋ͤ͘ͅu̲̩͕̗͈̝̥̅̄̓̀̚ͅl͙̟̹̜͊̇̐͞d̷͈̪̜̓͗ ̡̟̩͎̙͂ͩ̔͑ͅy̩̫͊̚͜o̳̺̞ͭ̓ͭ́͢û̧͓̪̮̹̘̙ͩͤ ̗̭͎͇̦̭͇̈́͋ͮ̚͜ĉ̴̙̯̦̪̱̻̞̭h̗̱̳̥͔̋̓͘ͅŏ̧̖̹ͧͩö͍͍̜̈ͪ̃͘s̖̯ͨ͠e̶̩̜̫͖̜̠ͫ̈́ ̳̖̯̣̤͉͈͎ͩ͡ṭ̠͉̎̃͑̎͞oͬ҉̣̠ ̘͕̳̅͗͊̓͠ď͑͏͙̩͎̜͕ĩͩͬ͏̖͉̻e̝̜͓͍̾̀͞ͅ?̷̦̰̘̹̝̱̳̙̒ͨ͊̑̏͠ͅ"͎̭͖͈͇̱̪̌̀͢** ~~

You shake your head and close your eyes, hand forming a fist.

"Ah, (Name)!"

Again, you lift yourself to the window and greet your visitor, "Oh, hello Kiibo!"

"Kaede said you were able to talk through this window!" He says, "I was not sure if you would still be here, since Kokichi could have closed it or moved you," he pauses and makes a funny expression, "I am glad that is not the case, however."

"Yes... I think I'll get to see all my friends before _we-uh_ -long-!" you clear your throat and smile nervously, "What I mean is... I'm happy that I can talk to everyone!"

He frowns, "Well... It still does not seem to satisfy me, I cannot understand what this causes me to feel... but it feels similar to ' _sadness_ '." He looks thoughful, "Perhaps you would know?"

The smile turns unsure as you hum quietly, "Hmm... Could you explain what you feel a little bit more?"

"I suppose I can try." He nods, determined, "Alright. I'm trying to think of a way to describe it... but ' _empty_ ' is the best word I can use!"

**Empty**...

"Ah, something like a ' _hollowness_ ' in your chest?" You inquire, tilting your head.

He raises his hand to his face, "It does not seem to stem from my chest, rather all over my body. I... I'm very sorry..." he shuts his eyes, "I cannot think of anything else to say now... I felt as if I had to come see you, but now nothing is coming to mind."

With a heavy smile you begin, "Kiibo, it's fine. Don't worry and don't apologise. I'm... human and I'm still just as confused about my own feelings. And now I don't know... I don't know if there is much else to say, truth be told..." you reach your hand through the window, as awkwardly positioned as it is you manage, "For now, lets just agree to figure these emotions out together at..." Your heart stings, "at another time."

There's no response for a few seconds before you feel his cold hand grasp yours, the similar temperature seeming to shock him as he recoils for a second.

"Your hand-!" he gasps, "It's as... cold as mine?"

You laugh quietly, "I barely feel the cold anymore! Because I'm too focused on the warmth everyone makes me feel!"

Then he wraps both his hands around yours, gently even as metallic they are, "Yes, I think... I can understand what you mean! Spending time with my friends and especially you makes me feel-feel... _something_..." he trails off before starting again with more vigor, "It makes me feel something I do not know, but I am certain that it is _good_!"

"Yes... I know that I _like_ this feeling," He finishes with an assured smile.

Your hand twitches in his, which he mustn't notice even as you bend your head lower, struggling to keep your arm steady.

**Full**...?

"Kiibo..." you finally say, trying to keep your voice calm, "Please keep everyone safe and take care of yourself. I..." it catches in your throat so you swallow, "I'll definitely see you again and we can talk a little more about what we feel. Now, I feel a tiny bit weird but..." with a self conscious exhale you squeeze his hand, "I love you, alright?"

His hand shifts in yours, " _I_ -I do not... _understand..._ and yet... I _hope_ I do one day! So please wait for me to comprehend what those words mean!"

With nothing else needing to be said, you both release each others hands and you pull your arm back through the window, thankful it's no longer straining but feeling somewhat upset of the loss of touch.

"I'll try Kiibo...!" you breathe out, "I'll try."

"Thank you. Now I must check if anything has been decided about how we will proceed with your rescue!" He briskly walks away, his footsteps growing quiter.

"See you soon..." you whisper to the empty air.

"( _Na_ -name!)"

_Oh, no chance to think today-!_

Tsumugi pants loudly, obviously hunched over to regain her breath as you can't see her from the window. Then she straightens up, and takes off her glasses to rub her eyes.

" _I_ -I'm so glad you're still here!" she exhales, "I just saw Kiibo _le_ -aving and thought maybe you weren't here anymore!"

"Quite popular today, I suppose." you muse aloud, grinning to yourself, "Well, how can I help you Tsumugi?"

She gives you a strange look, "You always ask if _we_ need help while _you're_ the one that's in a plain awful predicament..." she cups her cheek and gives you a small smile, "Ah... I suppose thats why we're all so determined to get you away from Kokichi. It's all a little... bleak and hopeless without you around..." she sighs and drops her arms, "We all miss you."

"Well, it's nice to know I'm missed, but it hasn't been all that long."

She sighs, "True... But does it matter how long it's been?"

"...No, not really."

"Mhm, like I said... after what we saw earlier we- _um_ -I can't help but feel a little upset about the outside world, and..." she clutches her arm and looks down at the ground, "You've just been such a good, stable support for us all... So I guess without you we've all sunk into despair a little bit..."

" _I'm_ the support?" you murmur, then smile sadly, "Yes, that does make sense after all..." Then you lift your head and make sure to give Tsumugi a happier look, "It's alright though! Because I'll make sure to get you all out of this predicament!"

She blinks, body begining to tremble, " _Y_ -you will?" she gasps and puts her face right against the window, " _R_ -right! Of course you will! _Th_ -then don't worry about us! We'll make sure to stop Kokichi from interfering with your plans!"

"Um..." you murmur, frowning then dropping it before trying to continue smiling, "I think everyone needs to remember everything we've managed to get through together, and then it'll be okay."

"Remember..." she repeats, drawing out the word slowly, "Yes... everyone needs to _remember_." With resolve she flattens out her skirt and walks away, her eyes distant.

"Uh, bye Tsumugi?" you call out, waving your hand through the window, although she doesn't turn around so it's unlikely she actually heard it.

Then you place your feet flat on the floor, toes hurting from lifting yourself up. Standing still for a moment, you silently place your hand against your forehead and lean forwards, pressing it against the wall.

**Empty** , **full** , **empty** , **full**?

_Why is it so hard to figure out? Why can't I just feel one or the other?_

The door opens and Kokichi peers inside which makes you straighten up and face him, "How can I help you?" you instantly ask, then shut your mouth and grimace.

He tilts his head, "Is that just an instinctive response?" Then he crossess his arms, "But yes, you _can_ help. Just agree to kill me and become the blackened to decieve Monokuma! Simple!"

_It's not. It's not! You don't have to worry about anything once you've finished playing your role!_ You shut your eyes and calm your breathing again _, Once it's just me... I have to complete my act without anyones help._

" _Sooo_ ~? Did ya think of any way to not kill me?" He quizzes with a finger to his cheek, "Or are you really gonna go through with it and murder me?" He pushes out his lips sadly, "Man, I never would've thought _you'd_ be the one who wanted to kill me the most!"

"... _Ko_ - _wha_ -I'm..." you lean back and focus on the ceiling, "Stop it... stop making me feel so many conflicting things, it's not fair."

"And this game is?"

"No—but thats _differe_ -uh..."

"It isn't different at all."

Your eyebrows crease and you drop your arms to your side, "No... it isn't fair to us as we are! B...But I guess... our old selves _don't_ matter, do they?" You ask the question but shake your head and answer it immediately, "Old me doesn't matter. Nothing from my old life matters, only my friends _right_ _here_ and _right_ _now_ do. My actions of _right_ _now_ matter."

"Woah, that's so philosophical." He enthuses, syes sparkling, "Alright, can you keep going? C'mon, hit me with that deep reality-questioning stuff!"

"Okay look, everyone keeps coming to the window and talking to me." You gesture to it, "I think Shuichi and Tenko are going to come and they can't see us... like _this_." you point a finger between him and yourself.

" _Oooh_ ~? Scandalous!" He grins and then he snaps to a blank expression, "Why don't you just shut the window or something then? I bet you don't wanna talk to them considering what you're about to do..." the shadow returns to his face as he chuckles darkly, "Nobody would want to talk to a killer-to-be, so just make it easier for them and shut it!"

"...Right,"

He goes to say something else as fast footsteps come to the window, he manages to shut the door soundlessly and leave you to deal with whoever it may be.

"I _brou_ -brought everything!" Tenko exclaims, her arms full of the various weapons that had been collected to defeat Monokuma, "I'm not sure if everything can fit through, like the cross bow probably can't because it's too big but the knives will... even the posion should... not that I like having to give you this because it would be better if I could just dispose of Kokichi b-"

"Tenko," you interject, trying to usher her to calm down, "It's okay. _I'm_ okay. You don't have to worry and I don't need them."

"I _have_ to help!" She refuses, shaking her head with her eyes wide in decision.

"I'll take the smallest knife there is then," you begrudgingly sigh, holding your hand out, "I can't use it, but I suppose..."

She drops something into your hand, "Here!"

Bringing your arm back, you don't even look at it and just slip it into your jacket. "Thank you,"

"I just want to... help you," she admits, "but it turns out I'm useless in this situation..."

"Don't you dare say that," you say, "it might feel that way. But you just being here and talking to me... It really makes me feel happy!"

She pushes her fingers together, smiling giddily, "Um... _O_ -okay!"

"I'm sure it's late now, so please go get some sleep." You give her a soft smile, "So you can stay strong and get enough rest. Make sure everyone else does too."

She hesitates and then nods, "If you're sure... you'll be safe. I _can_ sleep right here if that could help?"

You laugh and her eyes crinkle as she watches, "I'm fine Tenko! I'll still be here tomorrow!" She begins to say something but you lift a hand, "Nope-! No. I'm fine."

Then she walks away slowly, giving one look over her shoulder.

... _Everyone has been here except Shuichi, and it's nearly bedtime. I wonder if he'll even bother coming today... Or at all._

A tired yawn escapes from your mouth as you walk over to the door and open it, lazily gazing around the room. It's only then do you realise that a few Exisals are missing, three to be precise.

" _Huuuh_? How did you escape?" Kokichi asks before he snickers at his own joke, "I suppose it's not _too_ hard if the door isn't locked."

You quirk a brow, digging into your pocket, sorting through the various things inside and searching for a slim item. Finally you find it and bring out the same pin you've used to pick locks, "It's not _that_ hard if you can work one of these, either."

He gives you an impressed look, "Woah? You know how to use those? And you've kept mine! _Awww_ ~" he cooes, placing both hands on the side of his face, "Maybe... did you want to keep something of mine?"

With a contemplative glance at the pin, you hold it out for him to take, "No, I don't really want to keep it." He instantly begins to sulk, "...But if there's something _else_ I'll keep it."

"That's _weeiiird_!" he teases, reeling back in disgust, "Why do you want something of mine anyway?!"

"Now that you keep talking this pin isn't looking so bad." You lift it up and nod approvingly, "Yes, it does have a certai-"

"Ugh gimme," he groans and snatches it away, "...Why did I even take it from you? _I_ don't need it?" he gives himself a confused pinch, "Ah, but you want something else, _riiight_?"

"No, not particularly." You confess with another yawn and blink away the tired tears, "If I was going to keep something from you, it would only make sense if you were dead. And I'm going to stop that."

"So, did you _actually_ think of a way to trick Monokuma?"

"..."

"Mhmm, and ya won't ever!" He informs you with a large nod, "Which is _why_ we have to hurry up and get everything ready!"

"...Wait, actually," you start, "where are the rest of the Exisals?"

"You only just noticed?"

"I'm tired, alright?"

He gives you a skeptical frown, " _Riightt_. I sent them off to guard Monokuma, so he can't come mess everything up." His lips slide up in a dangerous way, "I bet it's really messing with the mastermind... Nishishi, I wish I could see their face right now!"

"Everyone keeps talking about how they're going to stop you." The words jump out your mouth as you recall the events, " _And_ that they'll save me. Which makes me a little nervous."

"Ah don't worry bout them." He flings his hand in the air, brushing against his scarf and tensing for a second. You can see thoughts churning in his mind, but he turns around, "Well, you should probably sleep in the bathroom now that they've all seen you in there. Otherwise they might get suspicious if they come back."

With a sleepy blink, you stop another yawn and back into the bathroom, gripping the door and begining to shut it. Then you call out, "Goodnight Kichi, sleep well." and close it.

In silence yet again, you let your fingers trail down the door and fall from it to your side. The school has descended into darkness, and all monitors switch on as nighttime is announced coincidentally.

... _there isn't nearly enough time to solve the puzzle with so many missing pieces._


	42. Figure and Figure and Fail

With another sleepless night out of the way, you stretch out your arms and groan.

It feels like you've been awake forever, but at the same time every memory of nighttime has departed. So maybe you _did_ sleep. There isn't any way to tell, with your mind feeling hazy and slow but also refreshed at the same time.

You glance up at the window, not frowning but definitely not smiling. In some way, you feel upset? Almost betrayed that Shuichi never came. He could've just been tired or saw everyone coming to talk to you and didn't feel the need, you try to reason. But that's yet another thing you won't figure out without actually talking to him.

Even worse, you haven't thought of how to proceed. And with tonight your deadline... there isn't nearly enough time. Things feel all too rushed, shooting past you in blurry colours that you can't decipher.

_Which means... which mean I'll have to..._

The door opens and Kokichi enters with an impatient air, " _Well_? Have you found a way to magically get us out of this predicament?"

"Well, no-"

"Alright, I've got everything so let's get this set up."

Leaving no space for an objection he quickly leaves the room and with rising dread you follow. He walks over to the compressors panel, flicking open the video camera before reaching for the bomb.

"Could we just wait a while longer?" You ask, glancing between him and the bomb he's now readied to use.

"I gave you last night," he denies your request, "The mastermind will no doubt be trying to pull together another motive, so we gotta go go go!"

"I just think-!"

He throws the bomb and you both flinch as it bursts, covering your ears too late as the sound explodes. It flashes brightly before there's no trace left, of sound or any parts of the bomb.

You wince, ears still riging and blokcing out every other noise. Kokichi's lips are moving, he's cringing too as he rubs the sides of his face.

Finally, the ringing ends and leaves nothing in its wake. Which makes you worry it's burst your ear drums or your hearing has been lost. Then Kokichi's disgruntled groans slowly register, and your own.

" _I'm— —-vr d—-g th-t -g—n_."

" _Wh-t?_ "

" _-'m n-v-r d—ng -hat ag—n_."

" _wh-T_?"

"I'm never doing that again!" He shouts, "Jeez, can't you _hear_?"

"No, not really, after _that_ " you retort with narrow eyes, "You could've warned me, _damnit_ Kichi."

He shrugs, "I didn't think it'd be so bad."

" _Still_."

"Fine fine, _sorry_ , happy?" he says, shoving his hands together behind his back. He is _not_ sorry, and _both_ of you know that.

"...Not really."

"You're so hard to please!" he complains, fiddling with the recorder, "At least _this_ thing is fine. I know the bomb wasn't supposed to affect certain electronics but it would've been just my luck for it to fail." he grins and holds the camera up, directing it at you, "Alright, now start dancing!"

With a blank look you run your hand down your face, "Kichi, please just let me think a little while longer."

"No. This is it," he waves his hand around, then points at the compressor, "Go on, get under it!"

"Kichi pl-"

"Stop trying to sway me!" He wails with creased eyebrows, "You make it sound so tempting!"

"Because you shouldn't _have_ to die!" You say with an agitated shake of your head, "But I said... I'd help you with your plan, so I'll keep my promise and keep trying to end this game another way."

"Whatever,"

"So, what exactly am I doing?" You inquire nervously, "I wasn't aware I had to get under the compressor, especially after it being hit with the bomb..."

"It's _finnne_!" he trills, "Just lay out your jacket and sit there while I record the compressor dropping down."

"That's not really reassuring." With an anxious sigh, you sit on the edge of the compressor, then swing your legs up and pull your jacket off and splay it out, moving on top of it and laying, "...You better be ready to hit that emergency stop button."

He must be adjusting the camera, setting up the tripod or whatever it was that he had, then he replies, "Don't worry! _I'm_ the one who has to wait for my body to be squished to smithereens!"

"You know what? Maybe I just won't do this!" You laugh even as your heart bounces around in your chest and begin to sit up.

"No stay there!"

The compressor shifts, the top beginning to drop which makes you yelp and fall backwards to get your head further away from it.

"Kichi turn it off!"

"You gotta wait longer! To think _you'd_ be this impatient!"

So you bite your tongue, just watching the metalic sheet slowly descend, heart only pounding harder and harder. It makes your skin crawl and you want to look away, but its the only thing you can see. At this point, you're too frozen to get your body to move anyway.

As it gets closer, almost touching your nose you shut your eyes, chest juddering as you try to slow it down.

" _Annnd_ we're done!"

Opening one eye first, you lift your hand up and run it over the ' _roof_ ' which is only a few centrimetres away from touching you. Kokichi comes padding over, leaning down and giving you a cheeky smile.

"You gonna get out? Or do you wanna stay there and take my place?" He suggests, "Becuase I'd be totally fine with that. But then _I'd_ be boring." He frowns deeply at that, his eyes wilting in shame.

" _Exc_ -cept that's a lie, _ri_ -right?" you exhale, swallowing and inching out from the two mechanical parts.

You roll onto the floor, too shaky to stand up so you just lay there with heavy breaths.

" _The_...There is no way I'm _let_ -letting you do that."

"..." he places his finger to his lips, "Hm hm... But you _have_ to. Because if we don't finish this stupid game soon, then _everyone_ will die!" he frowns, "And you don't want _that_ , do _you_?"

"When I said I wanted to save everyone and that it included you... _I still mean it_!" you exclaim, slowly sitting up, "Just because _you've_ accepted this, doesn't mean _I_ have!"

His face clouds, "You _really_ don't know much about me, do you?"

Without missing a beat you fire back, "Nor you about _me_!"

" _Truuue_." he turns away, "Well, I'd say when we escape this place we could learn more about each other. But that'd be my worst lie _ever_!" he clenches his fists in exagerated anger, "And I _hate_ liars!" he pushes out his lip, then tilts his head, "You wanna get to know me, right? Then we should stay by each others sides!" he laughs loosely, "Well, we know _that_ can't happen."

"...I don't want you to die."

At that he faces you again, indescribable and indecipherable and all those mysterious things painted on his face. If you ever knew him, then this may be the furthest you've ever been from that point in time. One moment you think you've grown closer and the next everything shatters like a glass pane under extreme pressure. Cracked and broken into shards, which is exactly what'll happen to his body if you can't prevent it.

"Well, everything is set up, we can finish it right now." He ignores your words, his hands readjusting his scarf, "Then I won't have to worry, because at least I wasn't boring, right?" He tilts his head for you to acknowledge that.

"...What am I even supposed to do when they find your body?" You say, shutting your eyes, "And why do you keep going on about being boring or not, does that even _matter_?"

"Being boring is boring! And don't worry about the body, you'll be in the exisal which I've prepared with a book of everything I'd say," he explains, gesturing to one of the two, then he gives you an odd look, "You know what'd be funny...? If I gave you my scarf and I could wear your jacket _just_ so we could pretend to be each other for a while!"

"Won't you already have my jacket when you lie on top of it...?" you shake your head, "Why am I even questioning you? I don't know whats going on in my head right now." With a stressed tug at your shirt you clear your throat, "Can't I just have a little more time? Just... an hour or so?"

"Ah _finnne_ ," he groans and flicks his hand into the air. Then he wanders away, towards the Exisals.

There really isn't anything you _can_ do in this situation. There isn't any way to fake a body, so someone has to die here. You'd offer to swap places but could you actually do that? After having to lay there while it slowly lowered... it was horrible, even when you knew that Kokichi was going to stop it.

"Why can't we..."

"Hmm?"

"Why can't we do something else?"

"There _is_ nothing else."

You shut your eyes.

"Is there really nothing else we could possibly do about this situation?"

"We need a body, to get a body we need a human," he answers simply, his voice distant now he's inside the Exisal, "We've got humans, so we just gotta turn em into a body!"

"Please don't talk about it so... _easily_."

"Eh? Well what way _do_ you want me to talk about it?" He calls, peering out of the top of the Exisal, "All gloomy and dark like you? No way, that's _boooring_!"

Silently you wrap your arm around yourself and drop your shoulders, trying to ease some tension. But your muscles refuse to listen, still holding all the anxiety.

You'd just like to tell your body that this isn't really... a fight or flight type of position. Fighting won't do anything, who would you be fighting anyway? And Flight...? leaving Kokichi? That doesn't sound like a great idea. If this does have to happen you'd at least like to be near him in his final momrnts.

Maybe you can't comfort him... Maybe you can't change his mind... But if your mere presence in the same room can offer _something_ , some support... then it's fine. It's okay.

"There isn't a morgue here?" You ask, even though you're fairly certain you've seen everything in the whole school.

"Uh, no?"

"It just seems..." you sigh, "Never mind. I guess this place wouldn't have one... If we did have access to an already dead body it— _ugh_ actually..." you cringe, shivering at the thought of _hauling_ one of your dead classmates here and then _using_ their body, "That's not very appealing..."

"And killing _me_ is?"

" _What_? No!" your voice is higher than normal, so you awkwardly cough, "That's not what I mean at all!"

"I know I know!" Faint laughter resonates as he crawls out of the Exisal, "You're just fun to tease~!"

You push out your bottom lip and bite down on it, turning your head away from him.

"Aww are upset? _Wait_! Are you pouting?!" His laughter only gets louder and you try to avoid looking at him.

There's some silence, him suddenly having stopped his chuckles. You hesitate and then start to turn.

"Give me a second, I gotta grab one last thing." He says, darting out of view.

You open your mouth to call for him to stop, to ask what he's getting but he's left the hangar. So instead you sit up at the compressor controls, finger tracing the emergency stop button.

After all this time of him rushing to get everything ready and you begging for more time to think through the plan... Now _he's_ the one to have needed something more, needing more time to complete his goal. It would've been nice of him to inform you of _what_ he's getting and _where_ he's going. But he really isn't the best at communication.

Having taken your Monopad so he can open and close the shutter it makes you feel slightly anxious. He has full control of the Exisals and the door, which leaves you with none of it. If Monokuma manages to escape, you'll have nothing but the knife Tenko provided you with to fend him off with. But it's not like he'd straight up attack you, anyway.

You're just adjusting to the silence when there's a loud noise at the entrance, the hanger shutter lock powering off. A gasp jumps into your throat and you stagger backwards, eyes wide as you watch for whoever will enter.

It obviously isn't Kokichi, he wouldn't make so much noise. And you don't expect him to get back so soon. Besides, _he_ has the controls.

The shutter door is hefted upwards, grunts and muffled voices pouring in from outside. There isn't anywhere to hide in the hanger besides the bathroom and perhaps inside an Exisal. All you can do is wait and hope against all odds they don't see you as you duck down behind the panel, thankful you'll at least have some height advantage.

_Why are they here? How are they here?_ Your thoughts shout, _What are they doing?!_

With your eyebrows creased and eyes slitted, you lean back against the panel, shifting your legs beneath you as you crouch and use your hand to steady yourself. It's the best position to get away, your legs are bent and ready to jump up. Although they do hurt.

As the shutter door finally opens fully, it hits the top with a bang. At that you look over your shoulder, watching as your classmates slowly enter, anxious and tense.

_Logically they would goto the bathroom. The bathroom can be locked. If they go inside I'll... I'll have to do it._

With gritted teeth your hand curls into a fist.

_I can only hope Kokichi comes back in time before either I end up letting them out or they escape._

Your heart beats harshly inside your chest, almost hurting from how frantic it bounces around. So with a steady inhale you try to calm yourself.

"—— Bathroom?"

"—- ——— up!"

Their voices grow louder, before long you can feel their presence close by and someone sprints towards the bathroom.

_Shoot. Shoot. Damn. If they realise I'm not in there—_

Your eyes fall onto the Exisals and you grit your teeth. If Kokichi had've left the Monopad you would've been able to use the Exisal to push them inside, or at the very least divert attention. If they twist around it won't be hard to see you.

Then the Exisal closest to the bathroom moves as if it heard your thoughts, it's mechanical parts groaning and scratching against each other. You watch with wide eyes as it approaches the group which are just out of the bathroom, speaking animatedly. The noise catches their attention and they gasp, considering where to go.

It corners them with only the bathroom to enter, until Tenko reaches over, pulling the Electro Hammer Shuichi was holding out of his grasp and rearing it back. She screams and lunges forward, hitting the machine. With sparks, it's wanders about aimlessly, each action sharp and unpredictable. For a horrible second you fear it may actually _hit_ your friends, but then it moves away, slowly edging closer to the compressor and you.

It hisses, movements stopping as it shorts out.

Panicked, you sink lower, just hoping they don't manage to see you.

But then the other Exisal powers up, moving ominously towards the group. This time Tenko is already prepared, stepping in front of everyone with narrow eyes. As she opens her mouth and pulls the hammer back, it powers down and harmlessly hit the Exisal, clattering to the ground.

With nowhere else to go, nor any alternatives they inch backward, although Tenko does grit her teeth, looking ready to outright start fighting. Thankfully Kaede is there and she nervously pulls Tenko back, the whole group disappearing behind the walls. And the door slams shut.

A sigh of relief drops from your tongue, finally being able to drop the tense pose you've been holding. The Exisal moves back to it's original spot and you stand up, searching for the culprit.

He stands at the entrance, somewhat hidden from sight. He drags his finger across the Monopad in his hand and then drops his arms with a silent exhale of relief.

" _Why did you take it_?" You hiss, gesturing over to the Exisal, " _I could've done that_!"

He tilts his head as he walks closer, "You know how to work an Exisal through this?"

" _No-well—_ no _. But I'm sure I can figure it out_!" Then you blink and point at him, " _And lower your voice_!"

"Why?"

With frustration you slump, "... _Be quieter, please_."

"Why?"

Your lips form a straight line as you regard him in annoyance, he simply grins and casts his eyes over to the bathroom.

"Well, you've got no choice now," he says nonchalantly, "We can't keep them in forever."

"Won't they be suspicious about where I was? And my jacket was laid out on the damn compressor!" You sweep your arm out, "They'll figure everything out!"

He taps his chin, "The way I see it... This doesn't really change anything. All they know is that _both_ of us were gone, an Exisal _attacks_ them and then when they _finally_ escape there's a _bloody mess_ beneath the compressor." He shrugs, "I could've pulled you out and been getting ready to kill you, since you're _soooo_ annoying. You were begging to be released endlessly, which irratated me so much I squished you like a bug!"

_Like a butterfly...?_

He spins on his heel, which catches your attention as you squint at him. Something... _something_ about his appearance is off, but you can't figure out what.

Then he's sliding under the compressor and your mind seems to deflate and lose all thoughts, while also seeming much too full to function.

_Wait no. Wait no. I'm not—I'm not ready? Is this happening already-!?_

" _I_ -I can't do this!"

"You have to, come on!" His voice echoes against the compressors sides, "I've finished my whole show, I'm _finished_. _You're_ taking over now."

You shake your head and take a step back from the panel, "No. _No_! I _wo_ -won't let you die!"

"...Well... I do hav—"

"No!" You shut your eyes, "I can't kill you!"

"Shut up! Just push the button!"

"I can't do it!"

The bathroom door cracks.

"Push the button."

" _Kichi_!"

Another bang, harder.

"Push the button."

"I don't want you to go, _I don't want you to die_!"

Again, louder and more forceful.

"This is our only chance. Push the button."

With a sob trying to jump into your mouth, you hover your hand over the panel. As it _shakes_ and the noise _rises_ from the bathroom, door _banging_ _so_ **loudly—** you breathe through your mouth and close your eyes.

_The game, it won't end! It won't ever end! It'll continue until all my friends are_ dead _, unless... unless-!_

_But_ —

And you slam the button, immediately switching on the camera.

As your hand shakes and with your eyes shut, you don't watch the compressor lower. But you _hear_ it. Oh, you _hear_ the noise. It doesn't sound like what you expected, but there's sounds you can only describe as _squelching_ and _snapping_ , even something... _shattering_.

Your breath stops, heart also seeming to freeze.

As you open your eyes, they snap over to the _blood_ which oozes out from the compressor. You gasp and then gag and then switch the camera off. Your brain running all over the place, _frantic_ and _messed_ up and wholly _focused_ on your friend. _Your friend._

_I should've at least—! I should've been... By his side..._

With shaking hands, you tug at the cords on the compressors panel, snapping them apart, it'd be useless if the body was able to be recognised by lifting it, right? Though... it's probably so _messed_ up—

Gag, cover mouth.

The bathroom door cracks and with one last horrified glance at the _blood_ still _pooling_ around the compressor you sprint to the Exisal. It's no easy feat to climb inside holding a camera and having one arm incapacitated. You reach up, kick up one leg, pull, lift the other leg—it slips but you hold on with your other limbs. At least the hatch is open, already prepared for your entrance.

_He... really prepared for everything, huh?_

With a whimper, you shut the Exisal hatch, sinking down into yourself. It feels like the world is _crashing_ down, _pushing_ you deep into the _depths_ of _despair_. There's something **terrible** in being **alive** right now, something _wrong_ and _gross_ —you've **killed** someone. _You've_ _killed_ _someone_.

_You you you you you_ did it. There is blood on _your_ hands, and there _will_ be **forever**. There is _no_ **escaping** , _no_ **relief** and _certainly_ _no_ **recovery**.

A sob jumps into your throat and you shut your eyes, trying to fit into the small area just slightly better. As you move, your hand brushes against something soft and you scrunch it in your hand and slowly open your eyes.

Its black and white _checkered_ pattern makes you want to **scream**.

Hand shaking, you pull away from it as your mouth hangs open and you stop breathing for a moment. Then with a sorrowful wail, you grasp it and hold it to your chest, wrapping both arms over it and burrowing your head into it.

_Muffled, strangled, breathless,_

_empty, crumpled,_ **_lifeless_ ** _;_

_just like it's previous wearer._

...And yet, somehow it doesn't feel like it's constricting you.


	43. Plead

...

......

...........

_Gross gross gross gross gross gross_

_horrible horrible horrible_

_die die die die die—_

_I can't die yet, not yet, not quite yet._

_I'm scared. I'm so scared. But I have to live a little longer so I can fulfil... so I can finish what he started._

With a shallow inhale, you tie the scarf up at the back before pulling it over your head. There's no other way to get it on with one hand but to tie it before putting it around your neck.

_It's still_ _warm_ _._

A stiffled choke as you gasp for air through your mouth, clenching your hand around the checkered fabric. It's _warm_ and _soft_ and feels _wrong_ for _you_ to be wearing it. It belongs to someone else, not _you_.

But now, that person is _gone_ and _you're_ wearing it. Nothing can be done about that, it can't be fixed or done over or replayed or anything really. There is only _now_ and _now_ is the _present_ , **now** is where you're supposed to be.

You keep telling yourself that, and yet... time feels slow and delayed and almost heavy. It feels like slime or something equally half liquid half solid that is loading you down, heavy and thick and _overwhelming_.

It's silent inside the Exisal, sounds muted by the walls. There's a faint tapping noise before it disperses into silence again. Then the bathroom door splinters, the hinges cracking as it disconnects and goes flying forward. It lands on the floor and your classmates file out, panicked and aggravated. You can only watch with a hollow stare as they one by one discover the blood that is only just slowing, puddles of it pooling all around the machine.

"A body has been discovered!"

You probably shouldn't be here right now, it wouldn't be all that hard to figure out that someone is inside the Exisal and that would just... make everything meaningless.

But you don't have to worry about that as they all gasp at the sight, too distraught at the thought of someone having been killed. Kaede takes a step forward, then another, and another before she's running. She drops to her knees, not paying heed to the blood as she gently grasps a piece of material that hangs out the side.

With a devasted look she turns to everyone else, her eyes bleary and unfocused, before her mouth opens in a sob and she drops her head into her now bloody hands.

Tenko is next to approach, brushing past Kaede and staggering to her knees as she gazes at the fabric in hopelessness. Tsumugi whimpers with closed eyes, covering her mouth. Kiibo looks away to the side, an uncertain look on his face. Shuichi just stands there with his face ashen, hands hanging by his side as he blankly stares at nothing.

And you try to swallow a groan, but it just turns into a quiet cry.

"Please ma- _oh_ ," Monokuma begins on the monitor, before it switches off and he appears inside the hanger, "You're all here! Well, that's great!" He watches everyones faces with glee, "Upupu... did you think it was over? You did, right? Right!"

_It should've been over._

"Well, investigation time has begun." Monokuma continues with a swish of his paw at the compressor, "Don't forget you've still got a murderer to reveal!"

... _That's me. That's me._ _I'm_ _the murderer._

With a humourless giggle you watch with a empty expression as your friends slowly pick themselves up, still teary, and investigate the grounds.

_And I won't be investigating with them. This is the first time I'll be the one... I'm the blackened! Did everyone else feel like this? This sickening churning? I'm trying to hide my crime... not because I want to escape and kill everyone else... but because Kokichi wanted to end the gam—no,_ _I_ _want to end it, too._

_I'm going to end this game. I'm going to make sure not even Monokuma figures it out, that way we can defy his authority, undermine the mastermind and escape together!_

With a halfhearted nod, you bite your lip and fiddle with the scarf around your throat.

_I just... don't know if I even_ want _to escape after what I've done. I... deserve to be executed, right? But I also don't... want to die._

A shaky inhale, _I can deal with my guilt later._

And so begins the wait for your friends fo finish investigating. Your eyes trail them as they scamper around in hesitence, from one clue to another. But each few seconds, your eyes go back over to the blood that's stopped gushing out and just lays there, no doubt beginning to _age_ and _stink_ as body fluids tend to do.

So, you bring your eyes back to yourself, looking around the Exisal. It's dark, but the faint controls and items inside can be made out. There's a square shape to your right, which when you pick up you have to strain to pull onto your lap.

When you open the first page you're already regretting the deicsion.

Kokichi Oma lines 

Flicking through the many, many lines he's prepared only makes your heart sink further, guilt sending peircing tendrils through your chest at each written sentence.

It just... makes you wonder for how long he's been preparing everything.

When you pull the bottom page over, shutting the book, you sit still. There are no thoughts, no recollection or memories flashing past, just simple _nothing_.

" _Aaaaand_ ~! Investigation time is over!" The monitors declare, "Please make your way to the trial grounds!"

With startling slowness, you blink and force yourself back into reality. It barely feels like you've been thinking for any time at all, but simultaneously feels as if you've been sitting in the same position for a week.

Life feels fuzzy, _wrong_. Worse than before. It feels confusing and overwhelming, as if you've never been taught algebra and now have a test before you with letters invading the questions.

_Move_.

Your brain tells your body, _move_.

_Why_?

Your body fires back, _why_?

Then with a crumpled sigh, you reach for the controls of the Exisal, detaching yourself from the fact that your friend is _dead_ , _his_ scarf around your neck. And you may very well be following suit if you can't pull this off.

Your breath catches, making you cough and clear your throat. Then with a trembling hand and shaky inhales and exhales you take control.

It barely takes any time to get to the trial grounds at all, the elevator having lowered your classmates down already is now rising back to accept you, as the doors open Monokuma stands there, looking tiny now that you're inside the Exisal.

He tilts his head, paw to his chin, "Eh? You're inside that thing even in front of me?"

Your eyes wander around the small area, finding a switch thats labelled voice changer, _how useful for me._

You flick it on, "Ahaha but of course! It wouldn't be any fun for you to know, after all!"

"Aw, not even when I'm your favourite bear?" he sulks, fiddling with his paws before shaking his head, "Whatever, it'll just add to the mystery! I haven't had to solve one on my own for _sooo_ long!"

"Wow, didn't expect you to give in so easily!" you cringe at your own words, the voice coming out as Kokichi's.

The book lays beside you, and you're torn between continuing to rely on your own knowledge of him or using what he wrote with his own hands.

Then thinking how _selfish_ it'd be to assume _you_ could tell how he acted, you pull the book into your lap and open it. Ready to read the lines.

Only now you really look at them, following how the letters curve and twist as he obviously loses his track of mind or proceeds with a different option. Sometimes there's a letter that's scratched out, or a whole word. Occasionally there's even small sketches, or notes on what he thinks. The whole book was written for it to be _read_ , he _knew_ someone was going to have to take his place,

and he prepared _so_ well.

'It's a lie!"

one whole page reads, the words larger than all the others and in a deep, dark colour from him tracing over it multiple times. Down in the bottom right corner there's faint scratching which you have to squint to read.

'as if they've never heard that one before! Do you think they'll believe it?'

A bitter smile sweeps across your face, _maybe Kichi, maybe._

"Well, I made sure the discussion has been started, lets see what they're up to now!" Momokuma says as the elevator finally reaches the floor, "Bet they didn't even notice I was gone... ahahaha!"

As the doors open he gestures at them and you, "Time for your dramatic entrance!"

"I don't need _you_ to make any of my entrances dramatic." Your harsh reponse slips out without considering who you're acting as, nor that the doors are wide open and everyone is staring.

"Here is our culprit right now~!" Monokuma announces, "I went to fetch them as you talked, so, what were you talking about?"

"...Nothing," Kaede answers with a hesitant look at the Exisal, "we saw you leave and decided to wait."

"We are yet to begin our discussion, after all, we knew that the blackened was missing," Kiibo contiues, "since we were together from this morning until now... There's no possible way for any of us to be the culprit, therefore-!"

"Ooh? You'e saying it's me, huh?" with an uneasy grimace at the pitch of your voice, you try to gain the mindset of Kokichi, " _Wooow_ , that's kinda mean!"

"We already know it's you, Kokichi!" Tenko shouts, her finger shaking in rage as she points at you, "We can vote right here and right now!"

"...Not necessarily," Shuichi contradicts to her obvious displeasure, "We have no information about when the... body was killed, all we know is that it was inside the hanger, right?"

Monokuma blankly stares at him, then fidgets, "Are ya saying I'm a failure of a host? You are, aren't you?! Pah! The disrespect!"

" _Wh_ -where did that come from?" Tsumugi wails, clutchng herself, "Besides... can't you just tell us _wh_ -when (Name) died?"

He again begins to tremble, something between rage and disappointment, "I can't do that!"

"Why not? You've always done it before!" Kaede points out.

"Because he doesn't know!" you proclaim, spreading the Exisals arms wide out in a large gesture, "Even Monokuma, the headmaster of this academy isn't sure when (Name) died!"

... _That feels wrong to say._

At two podiums stand the photo's of Kokichi and yourself. Both have question marks etched across. Of course, it makes you feel wrong, just as everything else has been. This reality is the same one you've been living in, yet it's so different.

"Wait, we don't know for certain that (Name) is dead," Shuichi says, watching the Exisal with calculating eyes, "There's two possible options..."

"It has to be (Name)'s body!" Tenko yells, her whole face contorting into anger before it snaps over to overwhelming sadness, "Kokichi _kill_ -killed (Name)! Just like he did with _Hi_ -Himiko and Angie too!" then she flips back over to increasing anger that makes her whole body shake, "Because he's the _mastermind_!"

"Hold on, we don't know th—" Shuichi tries to start but is drowned out by almost everyone elses voices, with a hopeless look at you he sighs.

Even though you're certain he can't know for sure that you're alive and Kokichi is the one that's dead, the way he's trying to move the conversation from Kokichi being the mastermind makes you anxious. If he's somehow figured it out, and right at the begining of the trial... then you're truly stuffed.

But there's absolutely no way he can actually know, the body is clearly beyond recognition and nobody was able to see the compressor slamming onto it. Besides, you have the camera to prove that _you_ were laying beneath it—

"Can we vote the mastermind off?" Kaede asks, "Is that even how... this should be progressing?"

"Hey _nowww_!" you whine, "Don't vote for me just yet!"

"We should go through this one clue at a time, just like all the previous cases," Shuichi somewhat agrees, cupping his chin, "So..."

"The murder weapon?" Tsumugi picks up for him, then she begins to sweat, "But it's just the compressor! We already know that!"

"Right!" Tenko huffs, closing one eye, "Kokichi must've hurt (Name) and then... _hng_... this is making me... want to..." When she looks at the Exisal it's pure malice, and there's no doubt that she'd try to attack it.

"But she could've just crawled or rolled away, as I did!" Kiibo says, "Surely she could've escaped!"

"Could we backtrack?" Shuichi interupts, looking extremely uncomfortable, "I just wanted to _consider_ the possibiltiy that the victim was killed by one of us."

"What?" Kaede furrows her brow, "But we've been together this whole time?"

"He's pointing fingers! _AH_!" Tenko growls, "He's obviously trying to lure us into doubting each other!"

" _T_ -That's not it at all!"

"...Please contiue Shuichi," Kiibo hums, crossing his arms, "I would like to know what your point is."

"So would I!" Tsumugi gives him a skeptical look, "I don't understand what you're hoping to achieve by discussing this... It just makes you awfully suspicious!"

"Huh? Is Shuichi confessing?' You question, then laugh, "Right right! It was him all along!"

"It was not me." His shoulders sink, "But what I mean is... we all slept in our dorms last night."

_I'm so sorry Shuichi, I'm so so sorry—_

"Of course we did, where else would we sleep?" Kaede rubs her head, "I don't get why you want to talk about this."

"Geez, just give him a second to explain!" you complain, just hoping it doesn't seem too dramatic as you pull the controls back, making the whole machine roll backwards in exagerated annoyance. "Maybe it was Kaede instead!"

" _H_ -hey!"

— _Sorrysorry sorry._

"Do you mean that we could have left our dorms at night and killed the victim then?" Kiibo inquires, "If we knew the time of death, we could confirm whether that's possible or not."

"...It was after the morning announcement," Monokuma says, _helpfully_.

"That could've been useful!" Kaede groans, "Well, we know it was in the morning then, so it _wasn't_ one of us."

"...That's still wrong," Shuichi contiues, "Any one of us could've left our dorms in the night, gone to the hanger, killed, and then met back at the gym before we all went to the hanger together. It's still possible the culprit was among the group of us then." He closes his eyes, "Besides I... I don't know why the mastermind would have killed, it doesn't make sense-!"

"He was bored!" Tsumugi declares, "Kokichi was bored, so he killed (Name) to keep the killing game going! After all, the flashback light told us he's the Ultimate Despair, just as his predecessor Junko Enoshima was!"

_Flashback light?_

"But that would end the killing game!" Shuichi argues, "If the mastermind were to kill, then we would discover it and be able to vote for them. If the rules were maintained, then the trial would progress fairly."

"When has this game ever been fair?!" Tenko narrows her eyes, lip curling up, "It _never_ was!"

"Phew, you sure are all upset today, huh?" you acknowledge, tilting the Exisal slightly, "What's gotten you all so wrapped up? It's not as if one little death would've done this!"

_It definitely could,_ you eye the line in the book with an uncertainty, _are you really this oblivious or hellbent on ignoring everyone else's feelings, Kichi?_

"Uh, wait wait wait..." Kaede mutters, her eyes shut tightly, "So, what you're meaning to say is that one of us killed the victim, met with everyone else and then in the events of getting locked in the bathroom they moved the body under the compressor?" she rests a hand on her hip, a disbelieving look on her face, "I don't see how that could've worked."

"Of course, the killer could be one of us if they had cooperated with whoever is inside the Exisal," Kiibo notes, narrowing his eyes before pointing upwards, "Yes, they could have killed, met with the group and then the Exisal user disposed of the body."

"But there was nowhere for the body to have been hidden!" Tenko exclaims, gritting her teeth, "The bathroom is the only place and it was empty! Which is why the body belongs to (Name)!"

"But then... where did the culprit hide?" Tsumugi asks, her hands in front of her as she looks awfully dreary, "There must be a hiding place."

" _Or_ they hid in _plain_ sight," you insinuate and then giggle, "Nishishi~!"

_That felt wrong that felt wrong that felt wrong so wrong._

"Isn't this just too _obvious?_!" Tenko snaps, gesturing to you, "Kokichi is the killer! Kokichi killed (Name)! And I will never forgive someone who killed like that!"

You cringe and slump, hand barely clinging onto the Exisals control as any resolve begins to seep away. Being the blackened and trying to hide your crime is much harder than you ever could've anticipated.

Beside, your friends are slowly leaving, departing as they edge further and further away from you. You're a killer, a _horrible disgusting murderer_. Why _wouldn't_ they? You're disgusted with yourself, so they have every right to feel the same way and want to put distance between them and yourself.

_Lonely... lonely... They'll never forgive me. I can't be redeemed, even if I do suceed... Even if I beat Monokuma and the mastermind—The game... I cannot be excused from my—_

"Alright, could we consider somethig else?" Kaede questions, dragging the topic away, "I feel like we're really being pushed to believe that Kokichi is the one alive, and with the clues we've gotten it does seem that way..." she trails off, clutching her arm and looking down.

"It doesn't matter what the clues mean!" Tsumugi sweeps her hand out, "Whoever is inside the Exisal is the killer, and we know (Name)... is dead!"

"Doesn't that seem too easy?" Shuichi furrows his brows, covering his mouth as he thinks deeply, "Every little thing is pointing towards Kokichi..."

"So _what_?!"

"Something is off here..." he sighs, "Since we don't have the body we don't actually know who was killed and we won't be able to get accurate information with the state of the..." he clears his throat and shifts, "All our assumptions are merely guesses,"

" _Guesses_?" you parrot, "I'm sure I can help with that! After all, right here I have something very convincing~! Monokuma, can you show them?" you hold the camera out for him to take.

"Huh? You got video proof?" Kaede blinks, then frowns, "No, no matter what the video is of, I won't accept it!"

"You _won't_?" you sneer, glowering at her from the opposite side of the room, "I can assure you, every single second of this video was filmed with no editting or tricks! I'm sure Monokuma can confirm that."

Shivering, Kaede averts her gaze, " _W_ -well, still! I won't..."

"I agree with Kaede!" Tenko grunts, throwing her arms up, "The video will be fake!"

"You don't even know what's on it." you state blankly, "And yet, you're saying you won't accept it?"

"...We should just watch it." Shuichi says, sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Awww, _Shui_ —Shumai is believing in me!" you coo, "Isn't this absolutely wonderful? I'm so happy!"

_damn damn damn damn no that was so wrong, that was so wrong-!_

And Shuichi narrows his eyes, again somehow finding exactly where your eyes would be. There's no way he can see inside, but as a cold chill runs down your spine, you're not so sure that's true.

"Anywaysies, _t_ -thanks to the video camera... I got it." you declare, hesitating at your own stammer, "The moment the victim died."

_I can't do this-I can't do this! I can't pretend to be someone else, my mistakes are just proof of that!_

"Hey, _Mon-o-ku-ma_! Can you connect this camera to the monitors?" you continue nonetheless, hating how your hand is rigid with nerves. It makes it awfully hard to control the Exisal.

"Yes! Roger that!"

The monitors light up, the hanger's dim green lighting glinting through the screen. Then the compressor with you below it is able to be made out. Right at that point, the machine lowers.

"No!" Tenko exclaims as it crashes onto the bottom, blood splattering out as if being forced by extreme pressure.

_Isn't that exactly what happen—gah... now I feel sick._

" ...Huh!?" Shuichi mutters, "(Name)?"

_Oh, right..._ _I'm_ _the one that all tht blood was supposed to gush out of—I just feel_ worse _now!_

You grimace.

"How horrible...! Why... is this happening...!?" Tsumugi wails, her whole body shaking as she gurgles.

".................." Kaede slumps forward, then recovers before opening her mouth to speak. Nothing but a weak ' _mnn_ ' comes out so she shuts it and lets her whole body slouch.

" _I_ -I saw it... When (Name) was crushed... I saw it..." Tenko breathes out, looking quite expressionless, "..."

"I'll tell you right now, the video has absolutely no editing done to it." you read out what Kokichi has written down, still in shock of how much there is.

_How... can he have been so prepared... for all this?_

"That's because, this camera only has basic recording functions...It only has a play, record and pause button, but you cannot edit the video after recording." you continue, swallowing with each stop you make just to clear the tightening feeling in your throat, "And of course, I didn't plug it into a computer and edit it there. Right, Monokuma?"

"..."

With a sigh you assure him, "Ah, you can go ahead and answer. It's just evidence in order to make the Class Trial a fair discussion."

"I understand! If it's for a fair Class Trial for everyone, I'll answer!" He goes silent, then answers, "True, I looked through all the computers in the academy, and there is no history of any connection being made!"

"You see? Since the camera wasn't connected to a computer, the video couldn't have been edited." A crooked grin creeps onto your lips, uncertain, "In other words, the video is completely legit!"

"If that's the case... then there is no room for doubt." Kiibo says, "The crushed person under the hydraulic press, is (Name) without a doubt!"

"Her lying under the hydraulic press, and her brains and organs splattered everywhere...!" Tenko clutches her stomach, bending forwards, "Urgh..."

"Stop it... You're going to make me feel sick." Tsumugi huffs, her face slightly blue.

"..." Kaede shudders silently.

"Nishishi... Looks like I finally made you believe it. The one inside of this Exisal is _me_." You trill, forcing your lips to remain in a smile.

"Yes, I have finally realized it..." Kiibo begins, "And... the fact that you're the culprit as well."

"Huh? Why?"

"You recorded that video, meaning you were at the scene of the crime..." He says, "Basically, the fact that you recorded that video, means that you are the culprit that killed (Name)!"

"But... If the one who recorded the video was the culprit, then why would he bring out the evidence—" Shuichi tries to intervene.

"Ah, looks like they found out. Yup, I'm the culprit." you burst in the middle of his words.

_Just ignore the guilt- just ignore it, pretend you don't feel it—! I'm fine I'm fine..._

"...Huh?"

"Aww, I really dug my own grave!" you whine, almost choking on your own voice, "Actually, I decided to ride in the Exisal right when (Name) died. I wanted to make the Class Trial more exciting by not knowing who the victim is!" You beam, feeling it falter, "And when you answered that correctly, I would reveal the person inside of here using that video... Awww, I messed up...! I wasn't supposed to show you that right away!"

"Does... this confession mean you realized your sins?" Tsumugi huffs, giving you a mean side eye.

"...I messed up again-! I dug my own grave-! But no matter how many excuses I make, nobody's gonna believe me..." you sigh, "Oooh, whatever! I'll give up! I'm bored of this already! Bored bored bored... yet I can't settle down at all! Stop making me talk so much!"

_Boring... He sure does say that a lot. Um... '_ did _'._

"You've already decided... to give up?" Kaede repeats, her voice sounding just as hollow as her eyes.

"If that's the case, is it voting time? It plainly looks like we're hurrying, but still..." Tsumugi asks.

"It's fine. We already know that Kokichi is the culprit, after all." Tenko says, grasping the podium before her harshly, "But before we vote... I need to tell Kokichi this. Even though you're the mastermind... that doesn't mean you can get away with violating a rule." She narrows her eyes, lip curling in disgust, "It doesn't follow the killing games Enoshima Junko put on... The Enoshima Junko you love."

_Who is this person? Who? Kokichi doesn't mention their name..._ you run your fingers along the book, deciding not to reply.

"Anyways... let's vote... Before Kokichi changes his mind," Kaede shuts her eyes, clinging to herself, "...I really wish (Name) were here right now..." her lip trembles as she rubs her eyes, "I miss her... _already_?"

Absentmindedly, you push the scarf closer to your face, closing your own eyes.

"Wait, we can't vote right now! There are too many odd things we haven't brought up!" Shuichi argues, frantic, "The suspect showed up very late, and confessed to what he did...That's not a game at all! It wouldn't be a game that Kokichi, Enoshima, or Monokuma would've wanted!"

"Wouldn't this mean they're just getting tired of the killing game? It's a very Remnant of Despair thing to do!" Tsumugi disagrees, looking down at the ground.

"If they were tired of it, they wouldn't have recorded that video." Shuichi explains, "And if they were truly done with the killing game... they wouldn't have started this Class Trial. There's something's unnatural about all of this... we should at least look through everything once more," he proposes, "This must be one of Kokichi plans... he's trying to get us to fall into a trap."

"What do you mean... a trap? Are you saying Kokichi's _not_ the culprit?" Tenko says, her voice lowering, "So you say that one of _us_ is the culprit?"

"That's right, if Kokichi isn't the culprit, then it's one of us..." Kiibo affirms with a nervous glance around the room.

"One... of us?" Kaede repeats, "Didn't we just talk about this? We did, didn't we?" her body sways and she leans on the podium, "I'm..."

"That's impossible!" Tenko objects loudly, leaning over the podium.

"I didn't say that. I just said that we shouldn't be believing him so easily—!" Shuichi starts and with a grimace you raise your own voice.

"Nishishi... awww... Shuichi is _so_ suspicious. But just as Shuichi says! I was lying! _I'm_ not the culprit!"

_I am I am I am I am— Kokichi is not, none of you are either-!_

"What are you saying?! You've been telling us you're the culprit this whole time!" Kiibo accuses, frustratedly pointing at you.

"Yeah, that was just a lie. Sorry for lying to everyone!" _I'm sorry I really am—_ "Sorry, I was just trying to hide the true culprit. I thought it would be interesting! And _that's_ why I was pretending to be the culprit. It's more of a game that way!"

"Are you... serious?"

"What's the truth, and what's the lie...?! I'm so confused!" Tenko huffs, "Nevermind that though! It's fine... because the culprit is definitely Kokichi. He killed (Name), and he's trying to confuse us all... but no matter how many times he tries to, it's useless. After all, that video proves it...! There's no choice other than that...!" She slows down, her chest heaving from the exertion of shouting so much.

Shuichi frowns.

"The culprit is definitely Kokichi. You saw the video just now, didn't you?"

"...(Name) has to be dead..." Kaede echoes, her eyes still hazy.

“The only one able to do this crime...Would be the only other person inside of the hangar." Kiibo notes, "So that means only Kokichi... So, the culprit has to be..."

"The mastermind of the killing game, Kokichi Oma!" Tenko lifts her chin and grunts, " _He's_ the one who killed (Name)!"

"(Name)... _couldn't_ have been killed by that hydraulic press. Don't you know about the press' Safety Mechanic?" Shuichi argues, "That's right, it was written on the Safety Warning. The infrared sensors in that machine detect organic lifeforms, and if it senses any, the press automatically stops."

... _Okay, where can he take this?_

"Well then, what you're saying, is that there's a high possibility (Name) was killed in a different way..." Kiibo rubs his chin, "But we do not have evidence of the murder being committed any other way?"

"Why are you doubting us?" Tenko asks, glaring at Shuichi, "You're so eager to make one of us the culprit... Is that what a detective is?"

_Tenko, no, no stop it!_

You hand curls, watching on in agitation and jumping nerves.

"Is a detective someone that doubts their friends? I suppose it's true with how you doubted _me_ last trial..." she lifts her hand, "I was wrong, you've _always_ doubted your friends!"

_She just... admitted to him being a f—But more importantly...!_

"Tenko, is everything okay? You're tense..." Tsumugi acknowledges, cupping her cheek.

"Of course... isn't it obvious?" she contiues relentlessly, "We're _all_ trying to defeat the Remnants of Despair, but a certain someone keeps getting in our way!"

"You're wrong! I'm not trying to get in the wa—!" Shuichi yells, shaky.

"But no matter how many times you get in our way, we'll make sure to defeat Kokichi here. I won't... let despair win!" she declares with a wide sweep of her arms.

" _Uuuuugh_! Let's end this boring fight and have a non-boring Class Trial instead! So someone other than me could've killed (Name), right?" you say, tightly grasping the scarf around your neck.

_I don't_ want _to act anymore... I_ want _to talk to my friends normally!_

"Why do you... keep going on and on about one of us being the culprit?" Kaede mumbles, misty eyes watching Shuichi, "Why...?"

He takes one look at her expression and falters, his posture collapsing, "Well..." he hesitates, "Yesterday... I heard two people talking."

Kaede furrows her brows, "What? Why does that _matTer_?" her voice cracks and she blinks, allowing tears to trail down her cheek, "My best friend is _dead_ and you keep bringing up the _s_ -sAme thing because you ' _heard two people talking_ '?" she shakes her head and with an angry look she points at him, "WHY DOES IT _MATTER_?"

_Idon'tknowwhattodoIdon'tknowwhattodoIdon'tknowwhattodoIdon'tknowwhattodoIdon'tknowwhattodoIdon'tknowwhattodo—_

" _B_ -because I would prefer for it to have been (Name) conversaing with one of us, not the other option!" he retaliates with an equally as distraught look, a bead of sweat rolling down his face, "I heard _them_ talking!"

"By _them_... are you referring to..." Kiibo questions, unsure, "(Name) _and_ Kokichi?"

_oh no oh no oh no—_ your stomach squirms and you sink lower into the soft fabric around your neck.

" _What_." Tenko says, her stance stiff as she refuses to blink or move.

"Huh?" Kaede flinches, then reels back, " _They_ were talking? _S_ -surely you mean arguing or... or something!"

"No... they were talking normally." He covers his mouth, "They... Were just casually having a conversation."

"No, no way!" Tsumugi cries, "Maybe you mistook their voices? Maybe it was someone else!"

"There's no way I would mistake it!" he replies, "I didn't get a chance to look through the window... but even so-!" he points at the Exisal, "I believe they... they worked together to some extent!"

"No, I won't accept it!" Tenko shouts, "(Name) would never willingly work with the mastermind of this game! So it has to be a lie! Or she was forced to... that would make sense, right?" she blankly stares across the room, "That works... Master always said boys were manipulative and would always force girls to do things... That's what happened... It _must_ be!"

"Me? I'd never force anyone to do anything!" you flip through pages in panic, finding nothing really related to the subject, "...Except maybe participate in a killing game."

"No, it wasn't... panicked or one-sided in any way," Shuichi adds, "I don't think it was a forced conversation at all!"

"If I could also point out that they often spent time together," Kiibo says, "I'm not sure they did so after the last trial, however. If anything, that would make me believe Tenko's statement. But perhaps..." he frowns, "They were able to get along again?"

"..." Kaede swallows, "(Name) would never willingly help a monster that brought us into this situation. Anyone who lets a killing game happen is _less_ than human to me!"

Something sharp slides through your chest and you wince.

" _Awww_ , is that so?" you whine, making an odd expression at the feeling of still playing out this act, "I can't believe it... you all hate _me_? W- _waaahaha_!"

Your face remains tense, cry terse at best.

_I can't just burst into tears at will whenever I wish Kichi—_

"I refuse to accept your accusation." Tenko declares, her stance solid as she holds her arms by her side.

"Yes... Do you have anything else that confirms your claim, Shuichi?" Kiibo inquires.

"Something else that supports my claim..." he mutters, running his hand over his mouth, "The bathroom being empty when we entered the hanger seemed strange, then when the Exisal came over suddenly, as if it was waiting."

"What do you _m_ -mean?" Tsumugi crows, "The bathroom was empty because (Name) was crushed beneath the compressor and the Exisal came over _b_ -because Kokichi wanted to stop us!"

"No, that's wrong!" He says in confidence, "The body was not crushed by the compressor yet! When we entered the hanger... the victim was not dead."

"But we don't know _when_ (Name) died!" Kaede cries, "All we know is that it was in the morning, and the compressor may not have been the cause of death!"

"Right! Kokichi could have killed (Name) earlier, then used an Exisal to drag her body to the compressor once we were locked in the bathroom," Tsumugi suggests, "He did _have_ full control of the Exisals and the whole school, after all."

She readjusts her glasses slowly.

"But... no," Kiibo shakes his head in disagreement, "That's not possible, since the Exisals..."

"What? What about the Exisals?" Tenko groans, "This is stupid! We should just vote for Kokichi already!"

"We can't vote until we know the truth!" Shuichi decrees with his finger pointing at her.

In all honesty, to some degree you're amazed at all the changes. But now's not the time to think about such things. You have to _act, act,_ _act_!

"Culprit _shmulprit_ ," you sigh, "Why don't we just vote for... Shuichi right now?"

"No!" Tenko exclaims, "We're voting for _you_!"

" _Awww_ , why me?"

" _Wh_ -why? Because _you're_ the culprit!"

"...What were you saying, Shuichi?" Kaede asks quietly.

He gives her a thankful look, "Well, only two Exisals were inside the hanger, since the other three were guarding Monokuma." He explains, "And Tenko destroyed one with (Name)'s hammer since none of ours were charged." He shuts his eyes and nods slowly, "The second one then came over. I don't think there was anywhere for (Name)'s body to have been hidden, and the Exisal had only moved back to its station when we left the bathroom."

"So what?!" Tsumugi huffs, her eyesbrows creased, "That doesn't prove anything at all!"

"I'm voting for Kokichi!" Tenko repeats, "No matter what you say, he is the culprit!"

"No, it's still too early. There's still mysteries remaining—"

"Who cares about the mysteries. We've already decided on the culprit!" Tenko flings both hands out, her mouth bent into a frown.

"Huh, have you really?" Monokuma puts a paw to his mouth and tilts his head.

Meanwhile, you're reading through what you're supposed to say next. You blank at the small note you notice at the top of the page, air rushing out of your lungs at a startling rate.

'Wanna play with their heads? Sure you do! Soo, be yourself for a little while and mess em' up!'

_Wha-What?_

"...What?" Tenko says in reply to Monokuma, her arms dropping.

"Why... are you cutting into our conversation?" Kaede rubs her forehead, sighing in pain.

" _I'm_ the person who controls the Class Trial... so it's troubling to hear that mysteries don't matter." he mutter angriliy, "That's why I can't let the Class Trial end here. Think of more possibilities! There are mysteries that do matter, such as...Could the person inside the Exisal really be (Name)? Stuff like that."

_WHAT_ -

"Huh?

Your body goes rigid, furiously staring right at Monokuma.

_He's going to mess it up, he's going to—_

"What... are you implying?" Kaede asks, folding her arms slowly.

"Kokichi is definitely alive. Otherwise, this killing game couldn't continue. And the voice we hear from the Exisal has to be Kokichi's." Tenko argues, throwing her arms out again with more vigour.

"Yeah, but that point is void since in this Exisal, the voice doesn't matter. There's a voice alterer." You stare at the words written, _isn't it bad to tell them that_?

"...Huh?!"

You suck in a breath and grimace yet again, flicking off the switch, "Yes, that's why I can talk like Kokichi as well as myself...No more pretending. Sorry to keep you waiting."

" _WHAT_?" Tenko yelps, both arms flailing around her head.

"What... What is this?" Kaede gasps, " _No..._ no!"

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

"...I was just pretending to be Kokichi. It's been... me the whole time." You admit with one eye closed, "Sorry for tricking everyone."

"Wait?! So (Name)'s in the Exisal _too_?!" Tsumugi exclaims with wide eyes.

"...Stop tricking yourself. Don't believe him... because..." Kaede stops and clenches her hand, "That's just Kokichi pretending to be (Name). It... _has_ to be."

"Aren't you going to believe me?" you call to her, _wishing... wishing_... "Ouch..."

"Don't... you _dare_..." she starts, "play around with my emotions like this!" she lifts both arms in the air as she watches you intensely before sniffling and shutting her eyes, "Stop it! _Please..."_

_Kaede! Kaede I'm—_

"...With that said, there's no helping it, Shuichi. It's your turn now!" You say, hoping the guilt you feel doesn't come through your voice. But still, your chest feels tight.

"...Huh?! _Me_?!" he repeats, rearing back.

"Prove to them that I'm not dead!" you shake your head with a frown, suddenly feeling slightly breathless.

He remains silent, eyes shut as he considers everything. The clues, the culprits... There isn't very much for him to calculate, which is exactly why this case must be so confusing.

"Hey, Shuichi... what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but... I know the truth. There's no way that you could be (Name)!" he admits, the tone of his voice sounding... sad? You can't tell, "Because (Name) is already dead!"

Regret swarms into your heart, making it sting.

"Upupupu... the game finally got exciting. Just as I wanted!" Monokuma cackles with delight.

"Awww, guess I'm found out yet again!" you grin after turning the voice changer on, wondering what the point of turning it off in the first place was, " _Maaan_ , why am I such a crappy liar?"

"Wait... why did Tenko have weapons?" Tsumugi asks, holding her hands together at her front, "She took the weapons we gathered, right...? I saw her walking around with them in a hurry."

Tenko screws up her nose, "It was for (Name)!"

"Still..." Kaede ushers for her to continue, "Why?"

She looks at the ground before lifting her head and pushing her fingers together, "The trigger was the Remembering Light...Once I found out Kokichi was a Remnant of Despair, I was dead set on killing him, no matter the cost!" she huffs and eyes the Exisal, "I thought if I killed him, everything would end. The killing game... the war between hope and despair...With my...talent, I thought it would be easy."

"But we keep telling you not to do that..." Tsumugi sighs.

"...That's so... It's wasting your time!" she shouts, "You don't _have_ to be here forever!"

"Huh?"

Her eyes fire up with intensity, "Even if the world is destroyed... I want to free you from this life of killing!"

"Aaa this is surprising!" you exclaim, " _Tenko_ is the one who fights to end the killing game?"

"...I thought I'd make my own ending using everything I could find and giving it to (Name)..." she slows, "I know she would never use them... But I thought maybe..."

"What?" Kaede tilts her head, "That you could get inside the hanger and rescue (Name)? _UGH_!" she frowns, "C'mon! I thought _you_ of all people would ask for help before going and doing something reckless alone! And what if (Name) has used a weapon and killed Kokichi!" she suggests, a hand on her hip and the other in the air, "...What would you do if (Name) was really the blackened?"

...

" _Th_ -then I wouldn't let Monokuma execute her!" she declares after a nervous swallow.

Shuichi remains quiet, a contemplative look on his face, "...That's what she was doing... So I shouldn't have f-!" he stops short, his loud exclamation catching the attention of your classmates.

"...What?" Tenko gives him an intense look, "What were you saying?"

"..." he looks away, "We're always saying we shouldn't lie... so," he clears his throat, "I was going to pilot one of the Exisals and... attempt to enter the hangar to rescue (Name), but I saw Tenko walk past with all the weapons." Sweat drips from his chin, "I should've realised it was to help, but in panic I followed her to check it wasn't... for bad purposes."

She glowers at him, "Ggh..." then she shuts an eye as she regards him strangely "I was... going to do that too, but I couldn't figure how to work it!"

"Seriously?" Kaede mutters, bewildered, " _Both_ of you tried to board them?"

"..." They look at each other and Shuichi answers with a half-nod, "Well... I got inside just to see Tenko walk by..."

"I got inside, too!" Tenko declares proudly, "But nighttime was announced and (Name) had told me to get proper rest..." She flusters, "And I couldn't just ignore that!"

_...They... both went so far to try to help me!_ Your heart lurches and you find your lips quirking up and down, trying to figure out whether you're happy or upset.

After a moment of silence Kiibo starts the conversation again, "...Is it possible for us to reconsider the possibility that one of us had a major role in this murder?" he questions, "We never gave this topic a proper ending."

"And the compressor!" Tsumugi adds, "How did (Name) die if the safety function was working?"

"Right..." Shuichi takes a deep breath, "I need to go over the facts again, because it is possible that (Name) was dead before being crushed..."

"Eh?"

"There's nothing!" Tenko disagrees, "We investigated everywhere, and there were hardly any clues!"

"That's wrong!" he shakes his head, "There's something else that we overlooked... that could possibly prove that the victim was dead prior to the compressor being used." Shuichi begins with a downcast look, "Beside the compressor, there was a jar of poison that had been smashed."

" _Wh_ -what? Posion?" Kaede parrots, clutching her hand to her chest and you realise her hands are vaguely red, "Where did _poison_ come from?"

You look over to Tenko, who has her hands moving about quickly, but if you squint you can make out the same discolouration on her hands.

... _Blood from when they—_

"It must have been from my Ultimate lab," Shuichi guesses, "there's nowhere else it could have come from."

"So, it's possible the safety function did not work since (Name) was already dead?" Kiibo phrases, his face blank.

"...It has to be the reason," he answers and then with a tentative look he turns to the silent Tenko, "And Tenko is the one that brought the posion."

_What_?

She slits her eyes, "How would you know it came from me?"

"Because I saw you drop it through the window whilst speaking to (Name)!" He reveals as he throws out his arm towards her.

"You were _stalking_ me?" She growls in reply.

"No, I was going to see (Name) but then I heard... _them_ talking so I waited," he explains, making you flinch with each word, "But then you approached and I was still there."

"...No," she says, "No, no! I refuse to believe I could be the killer!" she whips her arms around, her face contorted in horror, " _No_!"

_But when did the poision...?_

_I never even checked what she dropped into my hands! Now that I think about it... I could've put either a knife or jar into my pocket, even_ both _without giving it a second thought._

You bite your lip and cringe.

"So, the cause of death could indeed have been poison," Kiibo surmises, "After all, the compressor did have the safety function."

"...Wait," Kaede shuts her eyes and hums, "Something... seems off about the compressor, after all... didn't something _else_ malfunction recently?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsumugi tilts her head.

"Kaede is right, there's more clues beneath the surface of this case, and they all were in the hanger!" Shuichi agrees, "Monokuma, there's an alarm for the hanger, right?"

"Huh?" He blurts, "Yes. Of course! You all heard it go off _that_ day."

"But the alarm didn't ring when we broke into the hangar..."

"But if you got close to the shutter..." Kiibo states, "The security system _will_ 100% activate."

"Maybe it was an accident in the system..."

"Maybe the security system was off or something?"

"Or maybe Monokuma's _lying_..." you suggest, "Maybe there really isn't an alarm that goes off when you're close! Maybe _he_ turns it on and off!"

"No way!" He growls, "That'd be way too much work to keep up such an act!"

"Nevertheless, the security system not working when we got close..." Shuichi recaps, "There has to be a reason why. Maybe it was something..." he closes his eyes and thinks for a moment, "...If you wanted to get close to the control panel without the security system going off, there's a way of doing so. Just use an Electro Bomb."

_No no-!_

"Don't forget! The shutter door was also partically open when we went up to it!" Kaede gasps, "That seems... _strange_."

_What what what what? Did Kokichi not close it properly? But I'm sure—_

"Which means, someone left or entered recently," Kiibo guesses, "And there's only two people who could have done so..."

"Maybe it was (Name) escaping!" Tenko suggests enthusiastically, "And since she'd be in a rush, there was no time to bother closing it!" Her eyes are alight with hope at the notion, making you feel even worse over the fact that you _are_ alive but they...

"No, there's no evidence (Name) escaped!" Shuichi argues, "The bathroom door showed no signs of tampering until you broke it, and the only other exit is the window, and that's too small. So, only someone from outside could have opened it and let the inhabitant out..."

"You're still going on about them working together?" Tenko regards him in a standoffish way, "I'll _never_ accept that."

_Oh but it's true, it's true._

"That isn't sufficient evidence," Kiibo informs him, "But if you have anything else to add, then maybe we could consider this possibility."

"..." he grimaces, "(Name)'s Monopad had a special function. I think... It was to do with controlling something in this school."

" _WHAT_?" Tsumugi and Tenko chorus, with Kaede chiming in a quiet " _Huh_?"

"There's only a few things that could be controlled in this school... and they are..."

"The Exisals and the hanger?" Kiibo says with a quizzical expression, "But why would (Name) have access to those controls?"

" _E_ -eh? _D-d_ -don't look at me!" Monokuma stammers, "You're suspecting me, right?!"

Tsumugi gives him a harsh look, "Maybe after _that_ I am."

"Well it wasn't me!" he huffs, red faced, "It was my most rebllious kub, my precious little Monodam didn't know what he was doing when he... ' _fixed_ ' the Monopad...!"

"Don't we get punished for breaking our Monopads?" Shuichi inquires, holding his hand out, "But the Monopad was only _fixed_..."

Monokuma fidgets, sweating profusely, "Urm uh... erm.... _w_ -well..."

"But... to go back on topic," he shakes his head, "The Exisals being controlled could have been (Name), along with the shutter door. However, I don't think it was from her escaping..."

"I can't... believe it," Kaede breathes out in disbelief, "(Name) working with the mastermind?"

"This also means... we won't know the cause of death." he clenches his jaw, "Which was your goal, wasn't it?" he faces you with assurance, a more relaxed posture taking control.

"..." you open your mouth and shut it, reaching out with your hand before bringing it back in hesitance.

"There's no substantial way to check the body, so there's no evidence to prove how exactly she died...That's why, there's no way you can deduce anything else from here on out. You can't see the truth....Except _me_ , who killed her!" you proclaim, hating the way your lip tries to sink into a frown.

"Is... that your aim?" Shuichi realises, "Was your goal all along to create a truth that nobody can reach?!"

"NishisHI... have you finally realized? That's what happened!" you reveal, "The gimmick of this murder is that the identity of the victim is unknown. And it's culprit... _unknown_!

A crime that _nobody_ can figure out! A crime that only the killer knows! Not even your own perception can figure this case out!"

_fool them fool them fool them— I'll get them out alive, I just have to fool them._

"Our... perception?" Kiibo echoes.

"Nishishi... are you troubled? Are you confused? After all, robots have _n_ - _eeh_ never mind," you blank, scolding Kokichi mentally for including a mean line to Kiibo. You'll follow his script, but only to an _acceptable_ extent. "This is a trial where there is no truth. Is the culprit me? Is it not?" you laugh harshly, "A trial where the black and the white divide! A heart-thumping voting time-!"

"Hold on, wait! I never said you guys could vote!" Monokuma yells, infuriated.

"But we already know the truth. Shouldn't it be fine to vote?" you purse your lips, hating his interuptions, "I'm sure Monokuma doesn't care, right? I mean, Monokuma does know the culprit, don't you?" but then a somewhat genuinely sinister smile starts on your lips, _this_ makes you feel satisfied, "Well, I mean, it's been like that so far, at least."

"Eh?" he blanches, " _Y_ -Yeah... that's right..."

"...What's with that reaction?"

"Of course I know the blackened, don't I? Right?" he continues, getting redder and more agitated.

"Wait... _does_ Monokuma not know the culprit?" Shuichi says slowly, his eyes flickering with thought.

"What do you _mean_ , _I_ don't know?!"

" _Do_ you know?" he restates with a hard look at Monokuma.

"..."

" _W_ -What?" Kaede stammers, "Do you know the culprit?"

"Oh...! That was Kokichi's true aim...!" Shuichi blurts.

" _W_...What are you talking about...?" Tsumugi trembles, her face pale as she watches on.

"Kokichi's true aim wasn't to shroud the truth from _just_ us..." Shuichi begins, then points at Monokuma in a dramatic reveal, "He committed a crime even Monokuma doesn't know!"

"...A crime Monokuma doesn't know?" Tenko repeats, pushing her fingers together in irritation.

" _W_ -What do you mean? Isn't Kokichi... controlling Monokuma?" Kaede looks at Shuichi for an answer.

"But if we think of it like that... a lot of things make sense. Monokuma has, up until now, known _every_ detail of _every_ trial." Shuichi states, "So I'm sure Monokuma always has some way to look at the crime scene..."

"So, that means that Monokuma hid cameras all around the school. Cameras that we don't notice, at least..." Kiibo says, face grieved at the realisation.

"Well, _we_ don't know the details, but Monokuma definitely has some way to keep surveillance on us. Since Electro Bombs interrupt all electronic communication, it would interrupt whatever Monokuma's using to keep watch on us." Shuichi explains.

"No matter... how well they hid the cameras, it wouldn't have... mattered?" Kaede exhales quietly, face screwed up in confusion.

"Hold on, what does that _mean_?! Doesn't Kokichi control Monokuma?!" Tenko points out, her face bright red in indignation.

"Before we talk about that... we need to talk about something else." Shuichi shakes his head, "The reason why the Exisals were protecting Monokuma. That's a _lie_. They weren't actually _protecting_ Monokuma. They were..." He shuts his eyes then nods, "The Exisals were there to keep an eye on Monokuma himself."

"Keep an eye on?!" Tsumugi gasps, but something doesn't seem sincere in her expression.

"That's why, during the investigation, Monokuma said..." Shuichi quotes, "' _Ah, the Exisals were moving automatically. They were ordered to only focus on me._ '" He places a finger beneath his chin, "If they were ' _protecting_ ' Monokuma, wouldn't it be weird for them to only focus on his movements? Instead, they were _watching_ him."

... _As expected of good ol' Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective._ you run a hand down your face _, he'll figure everything out. And that means—_

"They were making sure that Monokuma didn't get close to the hangar. That's how Monokuma was kept away from the electric-disabled crime scene..." he finishes.

"Well, if we put all of this information together..." Kiibo still has the uncerain look on his face, but then a more assured one takes it place as he holds his hand under his face and begins talking, "The reason Kokichi used an Electro Bomb, and why the Exisals were watching Monokuma... It was to create a situation where Monokuma doesn't know the culprit."

"... _but_..." Tenko grunts, before throwing her arms out, "ISN'T KOKICHI THE ONE CONTROLLING MONOKUMA?"

"Um, maybe Kokichi _isn't_ the person controlling Monokuma..."

"WHAT?!"

"But Kokichi's the mastermind! Shouldn't he be controlling Monokuma?!" Tsumugi asks, distaught as her face flashes blue.

"In that case, Kokichi might _not_ be the mastermind!"

" _WHAT_?!"

"And, moreover, Kokichi saying he was the mastermind is just something he told us.

Monokuma _never_ said a thing about it. So that means Kokichi could have been lying..." Shuichi notes, his eyes drifting between Monokuma and you.

"Ahahaha! There's no WAY that could be a lie~! I am indeed controlling Monokuma. I am definitely the killing game's mastermind." you disagree, " _I'm_ the person who made humanity's last survivors kill each other!"

"That's right! He's... a Remnant of Despair! That's what... we remembered, right?" Kaede rubs her forehead, "I don't get it!"

_What's this '_ remnant of despair _' stuff?_

"But whether he's the mastermind or not is a different story."

"That might be so, but... can _you_ say that?" Tsumugi says.

"Monokuma...thoughts?"

"..." he looks to the ground, "It's not a good idea to ask me. I'm supposed to manage the Class Trials and keep them fair."

"So _you_ should be the one to answer." Shuichi contiues with his attack, "If you don't tell us the truth right now, you'll accept Kokichi's side and his lies."

"Isn't that the opposite of a fair trial?!"

"That's... yeah!" Kaede nods, "Is... Are you being controlled by Kokichi?"

"...He has no reason to answer. That's too intrusive." you run your hand over your cast, dreading whatever the next events will produce.

"Aren't _you_ the intrusive one?" Monokuma retorts, "This is your strategy, and I don't care much for it, but...I'll tell you the truth. For fairness, right? The truth... should be fair towards everyone. Unlike the lies that you love so much."

You screw up your nose, nails digging into the cast as you hiss in annoyance and slight pain.

"So? What is the truth?"

"I'm not being controlled by Kokichi," Monokuma answers simply, "Moreover, it's because he's not the mastermind."

_Uh oh uh oh uh oh. Your plan is falling apart, Kichi!_ You eye the book _, this is why I didn't want to do it alone..._

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_?!"

" _Not... the... mastermind_...?"

"I never told you that he was the mastermind." Monokuma shrugs, nonchalant about the reactions.

"So it was all Kokichis's lie?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He idly begins explaining, not taking note to your irritation, "He had the motive key, and was able to find about the outside world faster than anyone else. That's how he fogged your thinking and made you guys believe he was the mastermind."

... _he saw the ouside world... all alone. Wouldn't that be... enough to fall into despair? But he didn't. Give him some more respect... Even if... He did something stupid._

"I see..."

"Wait, what about the Exisals?!" Tenko grasps at her idea, " _Th_ -they-! Kokichi's the mastermind, that's how he can control the Exisal—!"

"With the Monopad Monodam... ' _made_ ' and gave to (Name)?" Monokuma tilts his head, paw to his chin.

"So he _did_ control the Exisals using that!" Shuichi says, hair wild as he moves in realisation.

"Kokichi used that to control the Exisals. He could control them however he pleased." Monokuma finishes up nicely.

"But isn't saying all of this unfair for Kokichi...?"

"Oh, this isn't about fairness. This is a personal grudge of mine." he growls at the Exisal, "Someone who tries to take the title of mastermind without my prior permission... someone who tries to control this game himself..."

"Wow, Monokuma. Knowing that the opponent I want to defeat isn't a coward is really great." you sneer, wanting nothing more but to end the trial with the mastermind being revealed. But...

"This atmosphere... it's like they're at odds with one another." Tsumugi acknowledges, grasping her arm tightly as beads of sweat roll down her face.

"Further evidence that Kokichi is not the mastermind," Shuichi adds, his eyes planted on the Exisal.

"We were tricked by Kokichi's lies again!"

_Again again again... lied to again._

"But even so, _why_ did Kokichi pretend to be the mastermind in the first place?"

"AGH-! Kokichi's QUIET DURING THE IMPORTANT PARTS! THAT'S WHY—!" Tenko clenches her fists, kicking out her leg, "Even if he isn't the mastermind... I'm still going to-!"

"But if he's not the mastermind, who is?!"

"Well, is there even a mastermind?" Monokuma puts a paw to his mouth, blinking innocently.

To some extent, you're glad he's the only bear around now. His kubs are gone, along with their shenanigans which just further complicated things. But with only him here, he's taken on the role of all of them in some way. And that's just messing everything up for _you_.

"...What do you mean?"

"That's a secret. Well, to put it in other words, a secret thing..."

"We don't want you to put it in other words!" Tenko huffs, eye twitching.

"Anyways, isn't this off-topic? This Class Trial isn't about finding the mastermind; it's about finding the culprit!" Monokuma notes, "...So you should be doing that."

"I feel the same way. Even though I'm interested in the mastermind...We have to stop the culprit first!" you beam, even though you'd rather be doing _anything_ else.

"If even Monokuma doesn't know... how can we come to a conclusion?" Kiibo says worriedly.

"We don't need to worry about that. We should leave it up to Monokuma!" you exclaim, shutting your eyes so you can avoid watching even for just a few moments... "We can't be wrong, though... right? Then again, it's not like Monokuma can be _wrong_. He is controlling this Class Trial."

"...What are you trying to say? What do you want me to do?" Monokuma asks, watching you carefully.

"You've been making us come to conclusions on our own up until now, but your stint of spectating from above is over...I'll make you actively participate in this trial as well." Another satisfying hit to Monokuma. "Let's start this Class Trial one more time! Come on, Monokuma! Think well!"

_Somehow... I'm enjoying this. And_... you smile softly, feeling the fabric around your neck and eyeing the book, _and you've managed to write some cool lines, too._

"This is the final Class Trial! The final battle between me and Monokuma!"

_So dramatic, as always!_ The grin widens as you inhale deeply.

"In order to definitely win this game...Well, what does it mean to _win_ the game? Does it mean to get rid of all of the other players?" you lecture, still grinning despite yourself, "No, the true way to win this game is to get rid of the mastermind themselves. _That_ itself is a complete victory! That's why I've decided to fight Monokuma!" _Because, after all, it really does seem like..._ "Being able to trick Monokuma himself, the king of this Class Trial... _that_ would be a complete victory for _me_!"

"You want to win the game... so that's why you've been tricking us?!" Tsumugi angrily accuses, sticking her finger at the Exisal.

"I knew it. Your way of thinking is completely incomputable." Kiibo groans, gritting his teeth.

"Y'know, the outside world is destroyed. The only thing left we can do is have fun with this game. That's why, until the game, we need to have as much fun as possible. Win and feel good while doing it!" _Hmm... slightly questionable, but still._

"You... really are a Remnants of Despair... your manner of thinking is completely mad." Kaede says, a hand over her heart.

"...A Remnant of Despair?" You echo, "Eh, whatever. Why don't we get started already? Once both you and Monokuma accept that you have no idea who the culprit is, I will truly win this ga—!"

"I think you're underestimating us... both me and Shuichi himself." Monokuma objects, still holding his blank expression. "Upupupu... I expected a Remnant of Despair to take this game into his own hands. However, everyone in here is a member of the final class of Hope's Peak Academy..." he lifts both paws up, "Don't think that I'll let things go according to your plan!"

"Wait... Monokuma, what's your stance on th—?" Kaede begins to question, only to be cut off.

"Stance? What side I'm taking? That's obvious, isn't it?" he chuckles darkly, "...Monokuma has been added to your party."

"Added to ( _y_ )our WHAT?" you and Tenko shout simultaneously, to which she snarls at the Exisal as if you've insulted her family line.

"With that said, let's all work together and find the truth of this case!" he trills, waving a paw in the air.

"Er, you don't need to tell us to do that..." Tsumugi says.

"Monokuma's always illogical. Leave him alone." Kiibo lifts both of his arms in a ' _whatever_ ' way and looks to the ceiling.

"Right now, we should focus on the case." Monokuma continues, "How should we begin? We've already established Kokichi's goal."

"He's even butting in without a care in the world..." Tsumugi sighs, resting her cheek in her hand.

"From my experience, if you reveal one truth about the case... It will generally lead into even more truths as well."

"Right, let's look for that." Kiibo agrees quickly.

"He's accepting him so easy... I guess they make a perfect robot duo." Kaede scoffs halfheartedly, "Like two roomba's cleaning a room together."

_Kaede_...?

"A truth that leads into a another... you're talking about the video of Kokichi being crushed by the hydraulic press?" Shuichi asks him but keeps talking anyway, "Kokichi prepared that video in order to reveal (Name)'s death to us. However... _Maybe_... that video had another purpose to it." he wonders, shutting his eyes to think, "Since Monokuma didn't see the crime scene... it was used to misinform Monokuma as well. It would be weird if the culprit just used the video to reveal themselves right from the start, after all."

"So the video was mainly used to trick me or something?"

"It was also used to show (Name) was crushed. Since she was crushed, we don't know the cause of death." Kiibo adds, his face turning grey if that's possible for his complexion.

"But why make a video? Finding the crushed body would be good enough. But _why_ record the video in the first place?" Shuichi hums to himself, thinking.

"...Hmm, good point."

"Purposefully showing us a video of the pressed body... there's gotta be some sort of reason for that." Shuichi's eyes wander over to you as he holds his hand to his face.

"There's not really a reason. It's just my sick hobby!" you answer cheerfully.

_Keep acting. Keep acting. We can't let Monokuma figure this out._

"...The victim?" he suddenly blurts, "If they showed us a video of (Name) dying... we'd all think (Name), _well_ , _died_ , right? And being unable to find the body... we'd be unable to confirm...Maybe _that_ was Kokichi's true aim!" he exclaims, "Is it possible-?"

" _D_ -Doesn't that mean... that the person getting crushed was changed somewhere in the video?" Kiibo notes, hesitant to comment.

"What?! The person was switched out?!" Tenko cries, "No, no!"

"So, the dead body under the press machine isn't (Name)... but someone else?!" Kaede gasps, covering her mouth as her eyes wander to you.

"But how could there be a different dead body?!" Tenko quizzes, limbs flailing all around, almost as restless as her expression.

"Well... there are a ton of different dead bodies lying around here. Kokichi could've used one of thos—"

_What the hell, Kiibo? The bodies aren't just '_ lying _' around?_

"A dead body whose identity is unknown, a victim changed... it's the very foundation of a mystery book...Aw, it's too bad! There's no way the victim could be changed!" you enthuse, the video replaying on the monitors. "Because this video was recorded without stopping or pausing or anything. So... when could I have changed the victim? And we've already established the video can't be edited!"

You nod, even though they can't see, "There's _nothing_ on this camera that can edit footage. There's a play, pause, record, and a stop button... And Monokuma's already proven that there's no outside interference to these cameras."

" _O_ -Oh no! I've proven it!" Monokuma sweats heavily, fidgeting.

"With that said, there's no way the victim could be changed." you say in exasperation, "And even if the victim _was_ changed, wouldn't that mean (Name)'s alive? We've already talked about that. There is no possible way (Name) could be—"

Kaede lifts her voice above your own, "There... _might_ be a way."

"..." you silently purse your lips.

"Maybe _you_ didn't notice... but there's an opening where... you could've substituted another for (Name) using a trick."

"And what trick would that be?" When she doesn't reply, you scoff, "You see, _you_ don't know. Talking about possibilities like that right now is—"

"No, it's just as Kaede says. This _is_ a possibility that should be discussed!" Shuichi is the one to interrupt _you_ this time. "That's why... it's too soon to give up!"

"Hey, Shuichi... I'm going to think as if... maybe she _could_ be alive," Kaede mumbles quietly, her eyebrows creased, "So can you make sure for me...? Whether the victim could've been switched...?"

" ...Whether (Name) could still be with us?" Tenko finishes for her. "Because... I can't take it... the idea that... _I_ caused (Name)'s death..."

"Please, Shuichi!" Kaede implores him, grasping her hands together tightly.

"So, you're all gonna ignore m-?" you huff, yet again being cut short.

"Yes, let's all think about it!" Tsumugi agrees, her hands held together.

"Everyone...!" Shuichi mutters, "Right, let's think about it with everyone. If we do that, we're sure to find a new truth!"

Gritting your teeth, "Seriously, you guys are so persistent! There's no ' _new truth_ -'"

"That's probably a lie too, isn't it?" Monokuma deadpans, staring you down.

_Stop it,_ you shudder, _stop it! Stop cutting through all these layers and revealing everything!_

"Thinking about it, if the body _was_ exchanged at one point, the video must've been tampered with somehow," Kiibo adds, "But if the video _wasn't_ edited... how'd they do it? What did they do?"

"If we figure that out, we'll understand how the victim was switched!" Tsumugi points off to the side, "Yes, we'll learn who is inside the Exisal through this." her eyes glide over to you, eerily.

"I thought it _was_ kinda weird all along," Kaede admits, hands loose by her side.

"There should be something unnatural in that video!"

"Let's all think about what it could be!"

"There's _nothing_ unnatural!" you argue, "There's no way I could edit the video using that camera!"

_IGNORED IGNORED_

"Wasn't the position of the camera kinda suspicious? The low camera angle was there to trick us!"

"The person shown on that video...Could it really be (Name)?"

"Maybe there's something weird about...How the press machine froze for a split second?"

"Maybe that video...Wasn't taken at the hangar!?"

"Any other opinions? Hurry up and start talking-!"

"Yes, as Kiibo says! When the hydraulic press stopped for that one moment... that was undoubtedly unusual!" Shuichi agrees, "Because when me, Kiibo and... when we tested the press a while back, it _didn't_ stop before it crushed down."

"That's right! The hydraulic press kept going without stopping!" Kiibo grunts, finger pointing, "I had to roll away, but (Name) had also pressed the stop button!"

"So before it got to the body... the hydraulic press stopped... and _then_ crushed...?!" Tenko exclaims, slightly panting from how much she's been moving throughout the trial.

"But, _why_ exactly _did_ the hydraulic press stop?"

**TRIAL ADJOURNED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this chapter in two, because it’s over 20k and... that’s insane.


	44. Bleed

**TRIAL COMMENCE**

"Why the press stopped... I can only think of one reason. The hydraulic press must've stopped because of the force stop button!" Shuichi exclaims, flinging his hand forward.

"The Electro Bomb was used in the hangar, which made all of the safety sensors null. So that means the only way the machine could be stopped otherwise would be someone pressing the force stop button!" Kiibo adds, his pose almost matching Shuichi's.

"What do you mean, ' _someone_ '...? It could only be... Kokichi?" Kaede tilts her head, closing one eye.

"..." you cringe, "Oh, yeah... did I accidentally press that button? Eh, I don't remember... What about it? The press only stopped for a second. You couldn't switch out a body in a single second." you try to scratch at your cast, wincing at the painful shoot of pain it causes.

"Um... er, that is true..."

"Besides, replacing the body while it's recording... that's the problem. If that was the case, the body switch would be recorded right on that camera." Monokuma points out.

"I see... that's how it is... the press machine wasn't the only thing that stopped." Shuichi covers his mouth, "...If they stopped the hydraulic press _and_ a certain something else, they could replace the body. When the press stopped... the culprit paused the camera, so it wasn't recording," his eyes light up.

"Then, while both the camera and the press were offline, the victim's body was switched out. Once the bodies were switched, the culprit resumed the camera's recording and turned the press back on... It only _looked_ like the press stopped momentarily, but in actuality, it was a little bit longer than that, right?" he finishes.

"Wow! Just as I deduced!"

"Did you really figure out anything?" Kaede rolls her eyes at Monokuma.

"If the presser stopped moving and the video camera stopped recording at the same time..." Tsumugi hums, "I finally understand that explanation! But, if the camera wasn't in that exact position... the trick wouldn't work."

"The location of the camera is very limited, because I'd have to line up with what we saw...The video camera was set up here." Shuichi notes where it was in the room, right beside the control panel, "In order to control the video camera and the press at the same time, the two of them needed to be close to one another."

Tsumugi's eyes light up, " _That's_ also why the video was taken at such an odd angle... If they were going to record it normally, it should be at a better angle!"

"Noticing... such a _weird_ camera angle... this is because of your role as the Super High School Level Cosplayer, Tsumugi!" Tenko gives her a giant grin.

Said girl beams back at her, "Well, there aren't many ways I can use my Cosplayer talent in a Class Trial. I do what I can!"

"Back onto the topic of the camera's position... I think that the height of the camera is just as important as the position as well. When the hydraulic press machine stopped for a split second... you couldn't see who was under." Shuichi notes, "At that time, you wouldn't notice a different body being there, which made a body swap easy."

"So they needed to have the camera at that specific height and that specific angle..." Kiibo says.

"To adjust the camera's height, wouldn't there be a tripod in the warehouse?"

"Ah, the beloved warehouse. It's like a fourth dimensional pocket for criminal goods!" Monokuma laughs, rubbing his stomach.

"...Don't say that."

"So his conclusion _isn't_ wrong...?" Kaede starts, picking up the pace and stumbling over her words as her eyes widen, "Kokichi us'd the trick with the video and changed th' body?! That means (Name) is—!"

"Before getting crushed by the hydraulic press, (Name)'s body was switched out for another dead body?" Tenko suggests, lifting her knee and balancing, "Hm... Basically, (Name)'s still alive!"

"...Wait, just one second." Shuichi says.

" _Why_? I was about to explain everything." she narrows her eyes at him.

"Tenko... you just said _another_ dead body. What do you mean?" he asks, stretching out his hand.

"Oh... I'm obviously talking about someone who already died. Kokichi's the mastermind, so he has access to all of the dead bodies so fa—" she blanks, "...Wait! Uh-!"

"That's right... but Kokichi isn't the mastermind... therefore..." Shuichi nods, "He couldn't have used any of the dead bodies. It's just not something he had access to."

"How about it, Monokuma? Is using dead bodies against the rules?" Kiibo asks.

"Yep, let me answer!"

"...Of course he'd be eager to answer." you roll your eyes, sighing.

"Ah, this only for fairness in this Class Trial. It's crucial information. Look, clearly stating what the culprit could possibly do is important." Pettiness radiates from him as he stares at you, emotionless.

" _Geeee_ , what a laid-back gamemaster. I suppose that has its uses though, no?" you smile through your teeth, just itching to stop the act. But then you'll never... save them.

"...Back onto the idea of using old dead bodies..." Monokuma ignores your aggression, "Reusing one of the dead bodies is absolutely IMPOSSIBLE! Because they've already been disposed of-!"

_really...?_

"Disposed of?! Like, thrown away?!" Kaede gasps, covering her mouth, "Urghh... There are no dead bodies used... then... who...?"

"..." Shuichi grimaces.

"...Shuichi, what's wrong? Who did (Name) switch with?"

"...we have missed something very important..." he finally says, "Grk... how could I have missed this crucial detail...!" he places a hand over his heart, teeth gritted.

"What important detail?"

"If there were only two people in the hangar, in order to switch the body...The blackened would have had to work with the victim, no matter what."

_Damn—_

" ...Work _with_ the victim?" Tsumugi parrots.

"If there were only two people in the hangar - no matter what - they _had_ to work together. The person controlling the press machine and the camera... and the person under the press..." he explains, "In order for them to control both the camera and the press machine in such a way that there would be no odd cuts...The person controlling the camera, and the victim themselves... Basically, once the person under the press and the person controlling the press switched places, the person controlling the press first became the victim."

He stops for a second, then finishes, "There's no way this could've happened without the two of them cooperating!"

_There's nothing I can even... say to refute that? Is there?_

"The culprit and the victim working together? Um... could that even happen?" Kaede holds out her hand, waiting for further information, "Like... I know you heard them... but _still_ ,"

"Well, if you think about it normally, it's impossible. That's _why_ they did it. They wanted to confuse Monokuma by making the murder as abnormal as possible."

"Wow, what a bully of a blackened. ...But, who _is_ that blackened? Have you figured that out yet?" Monokuma asks.

_You're the bully, and everyone knows that._

"If the first person under the hydraulic presser was (Name), then... At that time, the person controlling the camera and the presser would have to be Kokichi." Shuichi hums, "If those two changed places when the hydraulic press paused... The person who was crushed by the press could only be Kokichi. And the person who operated the hydraulic press... the culprit... It could only be (Name)...!"

You can only wince, only. _Only_.

"And person who's piloting the Exisal isn't Kokichi...It _has_ to be (Name)!" he decides, pointing at you.

" _I_ -It's (Name)?!" Tenko exclaims, "No way!"

"..."

"The culprit...(Name)... is that the conclusion the Super High School Level Detective has brought forth?" Monokuma tilts his head, knowing full well how cornered you are.

"The one who killed... ( _Name_ )? You're... kidding, right? This is all one big joke?" Tsumugi cries, stretching both her arms out in disbelief.

"I... know. I don't want to believe it either." Shuichi starts, "But when I try to reach the truth, I keep on ending up at the conclusion that the culprit is (Name)!"

"..." _Shuichi, kindly shut your smart mouth._

"Is that true? Is (Name) inside of that Exisal?" Kiibo inquires.

"Hey, answer! (Name), if you're really the culprit!" Tsumugi points at you, "Answer!"

"...In order to replace the body under the presser, the victim and the killer needed to work together?" Kaede shuts her eyes tightly, then whips her hand forwards, "I can't accept it! (Name) would never willingly help with a crime!"

"It's a crime that only Kokichi would dare to do. There's nobody else whose plan involved them dying in the midst of it..." Shuichi denies, "And there has to be... a reason..."

_Yes, only he'd die and leave me along to figure this all out!_

"He's mad... _why_ is he going so far...!" Tenko huffs.

"Probably because Kokichi wanted to win at this game no matter what..." Monokuma babbles, scuffing his feet on the floor sadly, then chuckles, "But TOO BAD! This truth has been revealed by Shuichi!"

You inhale deeply and open your mouth.

"... _Truth_? It's just a deluded misunderstanding." you sneer, "Yes, how absolutely incorrect. For me to die... Well, do whatever you want. This is between you and Monokuma. I don't care whether you're right or wrong, after all." you end nonchalantly.

"Don't care whether we're—?" Tsumugi whimpers.

"That's good!" Tenko shouts over her.

" ...Eh? Why?"

"Since the killer doesn't care, if we vote wrong we won't lose our lives—!"

"Oh, you would. Kokichi's the one who doesn't care if you're wrong. I certainly do." Monokuma butts in.

"What are you saying?! Weren't you helping us a few seconds ago?!"

"The only way your lives would be taken is if Monokuma's correct in his own deduction." you explain, "If the gamemaster believes the wrong truth... you couldn't take their lives. Because it wouldn't be a killing game if the headmaster himself is wrong!"

Shuichi is quiet, then he lifts his eyes to meet yours, "I believe in you."

"...Huh?" you blink, trying to figure out what he's thinking.

"Of course... I knew it. The culprit _isn't_ (Name)! If I think about it like that, everything connects." he declares, "And, right here, I'll show you that truth and stab it into you!"

_Shuichi... what are you doing?!_

He takes a deep breath, "(Name) and the culprit both created an incredibly outrageous plot... It all started when the so-called mastermind of this game kidnapped (Name) and holed himself and his ' _captive_ ' in the Exisal hanger. A little while after that, each of us ventured to the hangar, but one person had a plan. She wanted to save (Name), so she headed into the hangar. ...But she couldn't, because of the electric barrier."

_Shuichi, excuse me?_

"However, she pushed some items through the window, hoping to help the true culprit escape. Those things included a jar of poison which obscured the cause of death further. Later, the culprit and (Name) were discussing how to proceed, being regularly interupted by the culprits visitors. But even with the pressure of the situation weighing down on him... the culprit noticed something. He realized that he could use these events to his advantage and win the killing game, once and for all...!"

"He would win the killing game... and win against Monokuma. That was Kokichi's true motive. _That's_ why he pretended to be the mastermind. He told (Name) of his plan. And... that's when the last lie began, which included the victims help."

"That's when Kokichi used the Electro Bomb to disable the security. It made it so nothing electronic worked - be it the hydraulic press's safety, or the hangar's cameras.

This made it so Monokuma couldn't get near the hangar to investigate, and couldn't use the cameras he put in to spy on what was happening. This wasn't just an assisted murder; this was a murder built out of a illogical cooperative relationship!"

"The two of them had to hurry with preparations. They both had to carry out the plan, before someone tried to enter the hanger. That's when those two created an unconventional lie."

"Kokichi set up a video camera next to the hydraulic press... also, the victim was facing up under the hydraulic press, they were simply lying on the jacket. Then, Kokichi pressed the press' switch and the camera's record button at the same time... and while the press was slowly lowering itself on the victim, Kokichi recorded it with the video camera."

...

"Normally, the press machine has a safety mechanism and would not move, but that was disabled because of the electro bomb. At that time, the press machine went down and was about to crush the victim—But Kokichi pressed the emergency stop button, and the camera's pause button as well. That was when the lie began. Because pausing the recording was just to make it seem like the culprit and victim had been swapped!"

"The culprit started the hydraulic press and the camera again. This plan was no doubt rushed, after all, there were a group of indivuals in the bathroom and if _they_ were to discover and unravel this trick too soon... it would fail. This is the trick that was created by their mutual cooperation...!"

"So... (Name) really _was_ killed under the hydraulic press. Monokuma was left in the dark as much as everyone else. The victims sleeve hanging out from under the press was also likely supposed to be a red herring to fool us into thinking the culprit was the victim. By themselves, the real culprit stop recording the video, and then severed the cords next to the hydraulic press so it couldn't be lifted, just as the group escaped from the bathroom."

"However, the hydraulic press's true aim wasn't to hide the victim; it also wanted to hide the cause of death and the person who operated the press the final time. This... this was all part of Kokichi's true lie!"

"After the press was taken care of, the culprit hid inside the Exisal... to hide their identity. During this Class Trial, the culprit pretended has been switching between characters, to fool us into assuming wrong. That's how the... culprit carried on their will and attempted to defeat Monokuma, this killing game, and the true mastermind one last time! This is the whole story of their ' _unknown victim identity_ ' trick."

_...This is good... for me, right? This means Shuichi has realised and is helping me..._

With a start you inch closer to the controls, eyes wide.

_He's figure it out, which means I didn't fool him. And that means Monokuma could also find out!_

He sucks in air and settles his breath, easing his nerves and allowing himself to relax after such a straining explanation, before he flings his finger towards you with certainty dancing in his eyes.

"The culprit inside of the Exisal... it's you, right? Kokichi!"

And you lean back in the Exisal, a disbelieving scoff jumping from your lips. Before a tiny, faint frown flickers on your lips. Somehow, he's figured out that you are the murderer but now he's changed his story, just to help you.

"That's it, right? The one in there is Kokichi?" he asks, as if he _doesn't_ know.

"But you said it wasn't?!" Tsumugi gasps, " _W_ -which is it?"

"Listening to what Shuichi has to say... it really does sound like..." Kiibo grunts.

With a quiet sigh, you apologise to everyone else in your head, "Seriously, Shumai, you _looooove_ crazy deductions, don't you!"

"...Eh?"

" _S_ -So... you still won't admit it?" he narrows his eyes, "That... you're the culprit?"

"There's _nothing_ to admit... you're wrong!" you say, "Wrong wrong wrong!"

_I feel sick I feel sick I feel sick._

You twist your finger around the controls, opening your mouth to inhale deeply. Your chest feels tight, like it could fold in on itself if it weren't for the constant thump of your heart, beating away quickly.

_I feel so sick._

"Um, but... what Shuichi's saying... makes a lot of sense, right?" Kaede adds, "If... if you _are_ alive, I just want you to stop this!" her voice sounds strained as she leans forward, "Stop lying and messing around with us all! _W_ -why'd you have to kill (Name)...?"

"I don't... understand why you've suddenly changed who the culprit is!" Tsumugi says, "We kept saying it was Kokichi, but you were determined not to agree!"

"It could be that Shuichi is incorrect!" Tenko suggests.

"Even if _you_ say it makes sense, the evidence doesn't!" you trill, eyes wandering over to Kaede and then around all your classmates faces.

_I—_

_STOP IT!_

You screw up your nose, lowering your head.

_I can panic later, I can feel sick later, I can worry about_ _myself_ _later._

"Me being the culprit.... It's not something that you have concrete evidence for!" you shake your head, "Maybe I was just working behind the lines, and I didn't do anything. That possibility exists, right?" then you laugh, suprising yourself at how abrasive it is, "...Well, that isn't even just a possibility. That's the _truth_!"

"Oh, that is true... there's nothing solid that proves who is dead...." Tsumugi holds herself, studying the floor intensly.

"No, I say we believe in Shuichi's conclusion! When has he ever been wrong?" Kiibo argues, hardening his gaze, "I... I've learned this feeling. One of belief!"

" _T_ -That's right... our only option now... _is_ to _trust_ in Shuichi!" Kaede agrees, bringing her hands together, "Because...!"

Tenko screws up her mouth, then slowly lets her arms drop to her side, "I guess... he's always been right before."

"Well, I don't care if you're wrong or not. It doesn't matter to me!" you say, "...The issue is Monokuma! He's always the issue, always _always_ I say!"

_Maybe this isn't scripted, maybe this isn't something he'd say at all... But just like Monokuma said earlier, this is a personal grudge!_

"..." Monokuma stares down the Exisal.

"When we inevitably have to vote for the culprit, since you don't know the blackened, how will you answer?" you ask, "Because if Monokuma is wrong, he _can't_ execute everyone. It wouldn't just be a victory for myself. It would ruin everything you worked so hard to build."

Shuichi sets his lips in a firm line, silent.

"Come on, Monokuma! Hurry up and let us vote!"

Monokuma huffs, "...Alright, alright. I get it. Time for voting time! Also, sorry to spoil your expectations... but there's no way I could be wrong! Because I have the Super High School Level Detective's conclusion on my side!" his eye flashes violent red as he laughs darkly.

You crease your eyebrows, fingers dragging across the Exisal controls.

Everything seems to be going alright, everything is okay. Shuichi knows but it's fine, because he's helping.

"...I want a final discussion over Kokichi really being the culprit," Tsumugi objects.

"...Huh? A final discussion?"

"You... still have something to talk about?"

"Yes, before we vote, I'm not sure why the culprit has changed!" she says, making a shiver run down your spine. "I want to make sure everything is clear!"

"Eh? The person in there is Kokichi, right?"

"Yeah, that's what you said."

"The one who's dead is (Name)..."

"And the blackened is clearly Kokichi."

"That fits, right?"

"But you're all _wro_ - _ng_ , y'know!" you disagree loudly, "There's no WAY _I'm_ the culprit-!"

_Keep it up, keep faking, make it seem like a lie! A lie within a lie!_

"I believe in Shuichi!" Kaede proclaims.

"Sorry, Tsumugi. But I can't make it any clearer." Shuichi admits, something so bright and hopeful sparkling in his eyes, "The culprit _is_ Kokichi!"

"..." you can only watch on, nerves bubbling in your stomach and tightening your chest further.

" _B_ -but that has to be a lie!" she argues.

... _Shuichi, you're really cool, y'know that?_

This time, you're too focused on him to feel the surging nausea and spiralling numbness in your limbs. The migraine seems to ebb away, dizzy yet not as you listen.

_It's okay. It's okay, because I've got the Ultimate Detective on my side!_

"Lie... what are you babbling about?" Tenko asks, "A lie? _Who_?"

"Okay..." Kaede says, "Shuichi, why are you suddenly so set on him being the culprit, just for Tsumugi's sake."

He takes a deep breath, face lifted upwards to face the whole class, "Everyone... I'm sorry. I've been lying to you the whole time. Actually... after the body was crushed by the hydraulic press, I saw Kokichi." Shuichi shuts his eyes, "Right... I saw him." He smiles, thin lipped, and you're sure you were the only one to see it.

"You _saw_ Kokichi?! _Whaaaat_?!"

"I'm sorry I had to lie... but Kokichi threatened to kill me if I didn't go alone with the plot. He said that without my witness testimony, the Class Trial would get exciting.

But I can't do it anymore! I just can't lie more than this!" he shakes his head, "That's... why I'll only tell the truth from now on."

_Shuichi... thank you._

But...

Then your friends all disolve back into confusion and arguments, just making you feel useless and guilty and horrible and wrong and bad. Because you caused this, you you you you you you you youyouyouyouyouyouy—!

YOU DID THIS

Your hands tremble, breatheless.

"Kokichi didn't die! He's living right there!"

" _H_ -Hold on, Shuichi! What's this all of a sudden?!"

"I'm sorry, but... this is the truth."

"..."

"Everyone, look... you must vote for Kokichi!" Shuichi shouts, "There's no lie there! The one inside of there - _the culprit_ \- is Kokichi!"

... _Shuichi... you really are..._

"Hey, Shuichi, listen... I don't know what you're planning." Monokuma starts slowly, the tone of his voice dark, "I told you I won't give you guys a freebie for this one, remember? If you're wrong, I'm still definitely executing everyone." He moves forward where he sits, glowering around at the whole group, "Even if _I_ vote wrong because of you... I'm still going to do it."

" _Y_ -you'll _what_?" Tsumugi echoes, staring at him with wide eyes as she swallows nervously. She opens her mouth to say something then shuts it, her expression turning bewildered as she watches and waits for Shuichi to continue.

_He can't do that!_ You want to yell, you want to scream or refute it or just STOP everything. But now, you have no power; you're just a bug about to be crushed underfoot. It seems that the game master, or mastermind or WHATEVER you want to label them isn't playing by the rules anymore.

I DID THIS?

I DID THIS.

You sink into yourself, burrowing down into the scarf before your breath catches and you feel like ripping it from your neck.

_Hey..._ you want to ask, _wasn't everything going right just a moment ago?_

"...I... am not wrong. That's why... everyone, PLEASE! You have to vote for Kokichi!" Shuichi implores, movements jagged and rushed, his chest no doubt pounding from an erratic heart as he tries and _tries_ and **tries**.

And as Shuichi readies to contiue his plea of redirecting the whole trial you drop your face into your hand, then—

—open the Exisal hatch and stand there, hand outstrectehed.

_Because... I've failed. Even if he votes for someone else..._

"Shuichi! _Please_!" you yell, "You... you've found the truth, and if you try to change the outcome of this trial and Monokuma realises... Everyone would die." your eyes soften as you gaze at them all, "I cannot let that happen." you try to smile at them but it's a sorry attempt, "I'm so, _so_ sorry for all this. Please, give me a chance to explain." then you lift a finger, " _After_ you've voted for me, correctly."

_Monokuma will just..._

"I, (Name), am the blackened!" you declare, "I... I murdered Kokichi Oma, just as our amazing Shuichi deduced." your voice wavers, but you shake it off, "Yes, everyone should trust you, because you're always right. As _annoying_ as that is," you admit fondly then turn your eyes to Monokuma, "so, Monokuma? Voting time I presume?"

_Execute all my friends..._

He laughs, "Upupu, of course! Let us begin!"

_;Because this isn't a fair trial._

"You are... you really _are_ alive?!" Kaede exclaims, covering her mouth, "No way... no way! To think it was _you_ all along!"

"What... But you were-?" Tenko stammers, flustered. Then she eyes you warily, lifting from your neck to your face, "This... This isn't another trick, is it?"

"I promise, it really is me," you assure her, to which her face lights up before falling.

"I... _was_ right?" Shuichi blanks, his expression hollow, "But wait-!?"

"Voting _tiiiiime_ ~!" Monokuma beams, "C'mon, vote vote vote!"

"Please, everyone! Vote for me!" you bow your head down, "I'd like for this facade to be... all over as soon as possible."

"(Name) was the killer, as Shuichi was saying earlier?" Kiibo echoes, his eyes unfocused.

"Really?" Tsumugi says, "Really? All this time? Everything that Kokichi said... wasn't Kokichi but... (Name)?"

"And if you don't hurry up and vote, I'll just execute everyone anyway," Monokuma informs you, "My patience is thin after the events of today."

"Okay." you jump down from the Exisal, stumbling to the podium so your legs don't give way, "I'll start us off then! Follow my lead!" you guide your hand over to the voting screen, a flicker of emotions, so many... feelings arising as you stare down at your own face and then press your finger down over it.

There's no way you could have predicted that _you'd_ be the one to... You never could've seen this, _you_ being the blackened; a murderer. There's guilt and regret and many other things that you could easily expect from being a killer, the sense of having been the main reason someone is gone beyond the brink of life, never to return. They don't feel and they don't exist anymore; _you_ do.

Well, you'll be existing for... a _little_ while longer. Since...

"Kiddos... hurry up..." Monokuma threatens, drawing out each word as he edges closer to the large red button imposingly.

"You have to vote for me!" you say, "Or you'll all be killed! And there's _no way_ I can let that happen. I won't be angry or upset or anything, because... It's _my_ fault, you've done nothing wrong! So, please, again I ask for you to vote for me."

"Whatever she said, yadda yadda... Just get on with it!"

"But you... I _just_ got to see you again!" Kaede frowns, her eyes shimmering, "I thought you were _dead_! I can't go through that... again!" Her lip quivers, "I was only just starting to accept that you really were d...dead!"

"I know," you give her a sympathetic smile, "It's all my fault. And I'm so, so sorry."

"...We _have_ to vote... or we'll all die." Kiibo states, his eyes grey and dim as he casts his vote.

"We have to... right?" Tsumugi asks, slowly selecting her vote, "Or we'll all die... right?"

Shuichi flexes his jaw and remains silent, but he shuts his eyes before choosing who he is voting for.

Then it's only Tenko, who inhales sharply and with something ferocious glittering in her eyes, casts the final vote.

"Ahahaha! Now, did you vote for the right person?" Monokuma beams, "Or will this end in _des_ - _bear_?"

The monitors show who was voted for, and as each vote shows up beside your name you exhale thankfully. There is _one_ sitting beside Kokichi, which you simply can't help but smile at, rolling your eyes at Tenko who just looks downcast.

"You have... voted correctly!" Monokuma declares, "Our culrpit is the one and only (Name)! Aren't you glad? Aren't you so glad you voted correctly?"

"Explain. Now." Kaede commands, keeping her eyes firmly rooted to the ground with her hands balled into fists.

"I wanted to end the game," you say, tilting your head with a sad smile, "I just wanted to make it end, I wanted to defeat Monokuma." You lift a finger as you explain, "Beating him at his own game... I didn't really plan on doing it like _this_. But since there was a chance of it prevailing, I guess... I guess I didn't want another death to be my fault."

You grimace, "But in the end, I really just ended up being a disgusting murderer. How many people have I killed now...?" you shake your head.

"What do you mean?" Kiibo asks, "You only killed Kokichi."

"Ah, but I inadvertently killed everyone else," you admit, rubbing your arm, "Because I couldn't stop the motives. And then there's Emiko..."

"But that's not _your_ fault!" Tenko argues, grasping the podium as she practically lifts herself up, "This game was created by a horrible villain and the motives... How can you even think that's your fault?"

" _I_ -I don't know-!" you laugh anxiously, eyes darting around without landing on any of your classmates, "But I certainly killed Emiko! And now Kokichi!"

"I think... you're blaming yourself for something you didn't do at all," Shuichi says, hand over his mouth, "If you can't remember what happened to Emiko... I don't think you killed her."

"I must have... because _why_ do I feel like this?" you disagree, then wave a hand around, "Please, lets not discuss trivial matters now."

"Like why did Shuichi change his mind right near the end!" Tsumugi points out, "What was _that_?"

You look over to said boy, who only has his hand to his heart, face pulled into a tight expression. When he finally meets your eyes, you give him a large reassuring smile, "Shuichi... It's fine. But as for what happened," you lift a finger as you explain, "Shuichi realised what my plan was, and he figured out how to help me. By acting along with me, by pretending Kokichi was... alive."

"Geez!" Kaede exclaims, "You two!"

"I want to know what on earth Kokichi did to manipulate you into his scheme!" Tenko suddenly shouts, "I'll never let him live this down... Err well..." she pushes her fingers together, "His memory, anyway."

"He didn't force me to do anything," you sigh, "He just asked me to help... and even if he shouted a bit, I never saw it as being some sort of marionette situation where I had no choice and was simply being used." you tap at your cast, "Yes, he just knew exactly what his aim was and would do anything to achieve it."

"And _what_ _was_ his aim?" Kaede purses her lips, resting a hand on her hip.

You mull her question for a moment. Kokichi is a person that you'll never truly know, but what you did learn of him... It feels wrong to share it, because _he_ would never tell them unless he was comfortable with them. It'd be beyond rude to give away all his secrets; dreadful. At least.... thats what you decide to think about, ignoring the small flicker of jelousy that is caused by the mere thought of having everyone know the same as you.

"He... He wanted to end this game," you answer slowly, wrapping your arms so that it's somewhat like you've crossed them, "Since you know the mastermind plot was that... just a trick, I'll tell you why he did _that_."

"That's it? That's all you'll tell us?" Tsumugi frowns.

"Well, it feels as if I'm breaking a law or disregarding what he tried so hard to do if I freely speak about his plan." You reply with a little half shrug and looking away to the side, "His final moments are something I want to keep secret, to preserve his ideals." _They're something I want to secretly keep to myself. I'll take it to the grave thinking how special the time I spent with him was._

_And of course... of course, everyone else._ _All_ _my friends._

"So, is there anything else you'd like to know?" you ask, "I'm not sure how long Monokuma will let me talk before... But everyone else had some time," you finish with a tiny smile.

You still feel gross, disgusted within yourself at what you did. And now, after all his hard work you failed to pull it off. It was for **nothing**. Would he be annoyed? What would he say?

But for right now, you suppose it doesn't matter _too_ much.

As much as it **sucks** to have failed, you can't hate a single one of your classmates who managed to figure it out. Shuichi _especially_ , what kind of human would you be if you begun to hate him for this?

"Why... are you wearing his scarf?" Shuichi asks.

"RIGHT! I meant to ask that, too!" Tenko chimes.

You instinctively reach up to it, "Ah... He... He left it behind, _or_ he misplaced it. but that doesn't seem right, so I'm sure he left it for me to find."

That earns you a few questionable looks, but overall it doesn't seem to affect the mood very much. It seems you're the only one that felt such... felt _anything_ when finding his scarf.

"...How did you impersonate Kokichi?" Tsumugi inquires, still looking sickly.

Well, all of your classmates look drained and forlorn, to be honest. _You_ feel many things, there's no exclusion of emotions.

"He wrote a whole script for me," you answer, absentmindedly twisting the scarf in your hand while you stare into the distance, recalling, "I don't know how long he'd been planning _this_ for."

"..."

You look around the room with a deep breath, "I'm sorry about all this."

"Yeah..." Kaede crosses her arms and gives you a hard look, "It doesn't help much when you won't tell us _why_ you cooperated with Kokichi... Geez!" she groans loudly, "And the way you just... _you just_ —!" she stops there.

"..." you run your hand down your clothes, "Yes... Sorry. But I actually have a question, too. Why would you come in to attack Kokichi like that?"

"We came to save _you_!" Tenko says empathically, "What do you _mean_?!"

"We thought perhaps we could stop the mastermind and stop the killing game," Kiibo answers, rubbing his chin, "Of course now we know he was not the mastermind. But after we found out the world was destroyed and he forced us to play this game... then you were taken and that made me feel...." He holds out a hand and looks at it, "Well, I don't know what it was, regardless, I did not like it."

"And _we_ all felt the same way!" Tsumugi cries loudly, stricken as she tries to potray her emotions, "So we came to rescue you! Life just didn't seem worth living after all that! But you...you always find a way to support us! Especially after what we learnt from the flashback light!"

"So we knew, if we could just talk to you, then everything would be okay!" Tenko finishes, "You'd know exactly what to do!"

You furrow your brows, lip twitching, "Ah... you all keep saying that. I'm happy I can help, but now I suppose you won't see me the same way...?"

It doesn't mean to be a question, but it still comes out as one. And subconsciously you wait for the answer, hoping maybe they'll forgive you... Even though that isn't possible.

After all.... they said they'd never forgive the killer, right? The one in the Exisal, which was _you_.

"...wait," you say, frozen in thought, " _Flashback light_?"

"We found one," Kaede explains, "And it revealed to us there was a ringleader, who we thought was Kokichi."

"It's... very possible that the flashback light was just a ploy the real ringleader used to deceive us." Shuichi chimes in, "It made us rememeber that Kokichi was a remnant of despair and we wanted to take him down..."

"In other words... that was just a trap?" Kiibo asks.

"...I knew those things were nothing but lies-!" you rub your forehead in exasperation, "Damn, if only I could've found it before you all again!"

Without a second to think, everyone slowly turns to you. Well, they were all facing you before, but now their gazes are much more intense.

"You _did_ destroy the previous lights?" Shuichi says, then grits his teeth and places his hand to his chest, "Another important thing I missed-!"

"Right... it was me," you admit with a wince, "I never trusted those things."

"...What _was_ your goal then," Shuichi inquires after a moment, "We know you wanted to end the game, but _how_?"

You nod, "Basically, if it was decided I was the victim and Monokuma voted for the wrong person, it would prove this game has no basis."

"Basis?"

"Um... Well, whoever is behind this game has to follow their rules, right?" You answer, "So if _they_ voted wrong, we'd win. And _that's_ because we're being watched right now!"

_Except they're_ not _following the rules._

"Watched?!"

"Yes, I'm certain the flashback lights are nothing but fakes..." you explain, leaning onto the podium for more support, "And we are being watched by an auidience!"

" _WHAT_?"

" _Wh_ -who'd even watch something like this?" Tsumugi wails, eyes creased, "And-but what... what if they _don't_ follow the rules..." Her voice fades as she wraps her arms over themselves, grimacing.

"...Almost everyone," you sigh, "You'd be surprised by how many people enjoy stuff like this." Deciding not to delve into the second half of her statement, that's for... someone else to answer. And you've got a fairly good idea of _who_ it'll be.

"So... by revealing the truth earlier and letting Monokuma notice something was wrong... I messed it all up?" Shuichi says tonelessly, his eyes turning hazy, "I did..."

"No." You instantly reply, "No, I've learnt so much from you all, and one thing I'm certain of is that... finding the truth is always the right thing!" you grin and try keep it wide, "Because finding the truth behind this school means this stupid game will be over! And I'm sure you'll be able to escape and live... normal lives, _eventually_."

Shuichi looks distruaght at your answer, opening his mouth to say something else before Monokuma cuts him off.

" _Welllll_ ~! It's the time you'e all been waiting for! Punishment time!"

"I won't let you kill (Name)!" Tenko shouts, glaring him down as she moves from her podium, her stance wide as she readies to attack.

"Me either!" Tsumugi adds, "Even... even if I am just a cosplayer!"

" _Th_ -that's right!" Kiibo agrees, "We prepared ourselves to fight against you!"

"We... we won't let you..." Kaede starts, "We won't let you kill (Name), Monokuma!"

"We can't!" Shuichi yells, his hands shaking as he stands there.

"Upupu....upupupu!" Monokuma chortles, "Irreplaceable lives... what it must be like to live with such uncertainty and grief? Ah, wouldn't it be so hopeful if lives could be recycled...?"

_Don't you dare—_

"Hey! We're back!" Monotaro exclaims, his siblings proudly standing beside him

_Of course._

"Ayway, you all understand that this means I've got the Exisals protection again, right?" he tilts his head with a sinister grin, "So...?"

"I don't care!" Tenko declares, "I'll still fight... I'll still protect (Name)!"

"No, you can't!" you tell her, but she simply stares down Monokuma.

"I will! I will fight Monokuma!"

"Tenko—!"

"I couldn't protect anyone else!" she says, her face screwed up, " _S_ -so I have to... I _h_ -have to stop _you_ from dying, too!" She curls her hands and her eyes constantly flicker in fear, "I failed earlier, I failed to enter the hangar and help you and-!" She shakes her head wildly, "I REFUSE to let you go!"

"Yes! I wa... I want to help!" Kaede nods, " _B_ -because... because I _just_ got (Name) back!" her voice is all scratchy, before she looks at you with a gutwrenching expression of broken resolution.

She would die if it meant you'd live.

"Yes, We... can... do this!" Kiibo adds, "Because thinking of you being gone makes me feel strange! And I do not like this feeling."

"If... everyone will... then I will too!" Tsumugi decides, "You... You've tried your best, and that's enough for someone like me!"

"I won't... hesitate anymore!" Shuichi shouts, "I've spent too much time overthinking... I don't want to do that anymore, I don't want to waste any more time!"

THEY WOULD ALL DIE FOR YOU.

THEY WILL

and all you can feel is guilt, some sort of _lost acceptance_ settling down upon you. But even if you feel this way... Even if _they_ feel this way right now...

"Cut it out!" you grip the podium harder, " _All_ of you!"

At last they settle down, but as their expressions changing from anger and resolve to realisation that _you_ aren't going to oppose Monokuma with them.

"All of this is my fault, you feeling this way is _my_ fault!" you continue, "So please, please I beg of you... just let me get what I deserve. All I want is for you... to live on and be happy!" you nod, chest tighetening, "I'm just a _little_ sad I won't be there _with_ you...!"

Kaede leans forward, hands on the podium as she bends her head and chokes as her chest heaves. Tenko is only blinking slowly, grimacing then frowning before she begins to shake her head faster and faster. Kiibo's face is contorting to many different positions, before it settles on the upset one you've only seen once before. Tsumugi is crying silently, casting her eyes to the floor.

And Shuichi...

"Ha... I'm sorry that I made you all feel this way..." you apologise, "But still, in some sort of way I'm happy I'll at l...least... be missed!" you swallow harshly, "Also... please find mine and Rantaro's Monopad. I'm sure... The mysteries of this school can be solved through them. I've also left something else in my room, please..." you swallow again, blinking as tears prick the back of your eyes, " _Please_ find that, too."

Kaede chokes furiously, coughing as she makes strangled sobbing noises. You want to hold her, or just... help in some way. But you've made her feel this way; shouldn't you leave her alone now?

You made ALL of them feel this way.

"No matter how much... I want to cry, I am not able to," Kiibo says quietly.

At that Tenko starts to hiccup loudly, her eyes flooded with tears as if she's making up for all that Kiibo cannot contribute. Kaede's face is twisting around as she tries to stop, biting her lip before she opens her mouth and a loud croak escapes.

"Well, my final words... huh?" your chest judders uncomfortably, "Mm... Good luck with ending this pathetic game! Rely on each other and don't do anything dumb like me! You'll never, _ever_ be alone, alright?" you shut your eyes with a sad, little smile.

"Okay! _Puniiiishment_ time!"

"Wait... _wait!"_

"NO!"

"I love you all, please don't forget!" you shut your eyes and offer a wide smile as Monokuma slams the red button and you're yanked away by cords.

**(Name) has been found guilty.**

**...**

**Liars seat**

You drop into a chair, the cords snaking themselves around your upper arms, wrist and ankles. They tighten and hold you in place. The room around you is blank, white walls and equally bland floor and ceiling. There's a window in front of you which reflects your image, so well in fact you can see sweat rolling down your cheek and wide, frantic eyes.

Then Monokuma pops up, holding a clipboard and pen while donning a white coat. He flips the pen around and looks up, " _Allllright_! I have some questions prepared for you." he taps the notepad and clears his throat, "This is a sorts of combined execution, for you and someone else... So please answer honestly!"

You frown, stomach dropping as you blink, "...what?"

A buzzing noises sound and electricty courses through every cell in your body, making you gasp. It fires through your nerves, limbs trying to move but instead you sit firmly in place, wanting to scream but even _that_ won't work. Finally, it stops.

"As I said, answer _honestly_." Monokuma repeats with a dramatic sigh, "Now then... Do you feel guilty?"

_..._

" _Y_ -yes—?"

It spirals through your body again, mouth open without making a noise. It feels like millions of bees stinging you all at once, every inch of your skin on fire as it stabs right through easily. As if there's a billion pins pricking every muscle fibre and each bone before moving onto your brain with reckless abandon.

"Do you miss your sister?"

" _wh-what?_ " you sputter, leaning forward just to be shaken furiously as the shock comes again.

_It hurts_

"Do you miss your mother?"

"... _exc-cuse me?!_ "

Again.

_it_ _hurts_

"Did you kill them both?"

you flinch, " _I_ -I don't know!"

_Again._

_it-_

"Did you kill Kokichi beneath the press?"

And that's when you realise that of course this isn't going to be fair. Executions never are. Every single one you've watched always had some aspect of winning, escaping and not dying, a hope that only dead men cling to. Now you've figured that out...

You grit your teeth, staring right at Monokuma. If there's no way to _win_ then you'll just try to annoy him as much as possible, frustrate him. Getting on the nerves of whoever is running this stupid game sounds decent enough of a way to die. _Even if..._

Monokuma simply shakes his head as another charge of electricty shoots through the currents and into your body. It leaves you shaking even after it's ended, drawing in sharp, haggard breaths.

"Refusal to answer is also considered an answer in itself," he explains, "Well then, how much longer would you like to go on for? Ten more questions? Three?" he looms closer with his eye flashing, " **One**?"

It feels as if your whole body is on fire, like it'd be hot to touch, skin tingling with sharp pricks. Your heart is pounding so _hard_ it makes it difficult to focus with it drumming heavily in your chest, it actually _hurts_. And your mind feel so, so _foggy_. As if having _immense_ **pain** constantly slamming into your body isn't enough, you can barely concentrate.

_But..._

_Even if._.. you're **terrified** , _even if_ your heart is jumping into your throat with no help from the electricity. _Even if_ **death** is something you've feared for so long...

Without waiting a second longer, you suck in the last gulp of air and harden your gaze, " _On_...one."

_I guess... Kokichi and I really couldn't be alive at the same time._

_Turns out..._ **_neither_ ** _of us could be._

Monokuma smiles widely, "I didn't expect any other answer from you."

_i was... alive,_

_and i loved and was loved;_

_of **that** i am sure._

" **How would you choose to die**?"

_Choice is not a thing in this world._

" **eh**?"

_i don't w___ __ ____ _____ it._

There's a a faint buzzing, buzzing buzzing buzzing around in your ears and your brain and your body and your nerves. It spirals throughout every pathway it can find in your body, tingly and numb and burning all at the same time.

" **c'mon, just for fun, pick something**!"

_my—heart._

**The heart can be stopped through intense ____ waves(?)_____restart.**

m̉̋̄̈́҉̭̱̙͙̫̘ͅy̧̡̛̟͎̮̩͖͖̺̗͚̞̣̩̤̼̗̰̪̰̭̞͎̐̏̿̔ͯ̈́̎ͯ͆ͤ̈͝h̢̟̬̬ͫ̂ͅe̵͔̣̬͇̘̅͂ͭä̖̱́͛ͩ̈́͝ř̡͎̼̞̺͇̍͋t͎͙͓͎̮̱̣̓͗͟?̤͖͕͈̋̊̃͜

" **okay. if you can't think of anything cool, ill pick some and you choose**."

_i already told you, choice doesn't exist._

Then your eyes open, and you shut them almost immediately. The world is bright and sparkly and so _much_ and so _many_ and **overwhelming** and you are not even supposed to be _here_. you are dead. you are dead. your heart stopped beating, your blood stopped flowing and you are **dead**.

but you can see your classmates, distraught ( _what does that word mean when applied to a human? can i feel it too? [no?])_ _._

" **hm hm hm, okay**!" she sticks three fingers up, " **____?____?____?** "

**electricity can be ____________body. as used in old torture methods for criminals, it is highly ____.**

_im alive im alive im alive im alive im alive—_

**[̵͕̼͉̗̹̜̒ͅň͈̘̎͟ͅŏ̡̲̣̱͓̤̓ͣ̆?̛͇̲̦̥͖̣̻̏̽]̖̘͙̍ͭ̇͘**? 

**the heart can be stopped—**

**—restarted.**

_im dead._

when air fills your lungs it comes as a surprise so you gasp, then choke and cough and cough and cough and inhale and exhale and—

_im_ _dead_ _._

"______________________________!"

"______ ___!"

"______!"

you just want to close your eyes, shut them tightly and... lay down and... _sleep_. does it even matter what you do now? you're **dead**.

** ḭ̧̥̣̍m͔̩̮̺͓͚̈̋ͩ̽̀ ̧͙̼͖͖̬̫̲̈͋̊ͅd̳̱̹͈͆̀ͅe̘̰͉̭͑ͧ̄͠a̢͇͇͚̱̬͋ͅd̞̞ͭͮ͠ **

**with the correct voltage, the heart can be restarted.**

" **hm hm hm, okay**!" she sticks three fingers up, " **Blood loss? Drowning?Freezing?** "

_freezing is not a cause of death, you need to specify what the actual death is by. such as hypothermia._

"___ __ _____?" she shuts her eyes, humming, " **i feel like drowning would suit you**."

**it is possible to resuscitate the unconscious, even though they are _________.**

_am i dead._

_you are dead._

_you're dead?_

_we are dead._

you really just want to _sleep_. you really really just want to goto _bed_ , shut your eyes and _never_ open them again.

they begin to close.

"(Name)! please, escape!"

"You have to get out!"

"(Name)!"

**electricty can be a cause of death, or it can save someones life.**

you shoot forwards, then backwards as tugs you back into place. gulping down breaths that just make you want to cough up _something_ , feeling as if there's an irritation scraping along your throat, incessant and constant and painful _and_ —

— _sleep_.

you shut your eyes, head dropping down as your whole body sags. It feels like there's an overwhelming amount of pressure all over your body, lead filling your bones and muscles being replaed by immovable titanium plates. Even your lungs feel constricted, making each breath a struggle to intake and actually keep inside your airways without it being squeezed out and blown through your lips.

There's heavy breathing, quick, quick quick, loud, loud, loud _so_ loud.

_who is breathing so ____?_

" **i know being frozen seems like it'd suit you**..." she leans back and rolls her neck, " **but i can't imagine how that would happen, ___ wouldn't let that happen** ," she tilts her head and peers into your eyes, "_____?"

— _stop breathing_.

"Get out of there!"

"Run run run don't just sit there!"

_so noisy... so noisy... don't their voices hurt from yelling so loudly and—_

the heavy breathing refuses to quiet, and as you force your eyes to open, you're met with your own feet.

"Please, please get up!"

it's too much work to lift your head, let alone stand up. you open your mouh to tell them that, but no sound emits from your mouth. even as you contiue to try, throat hurting.

"There'll be another shock soon, please get up!"

... _so noisy, Kaede... please don't shout so much. doesn't your throat hurt?_

 _mine does. it_ sounds _like your throat hurts._

" **but drowning... its somewhat bittersweet isn't it? just like you** ," she grins cheekily, before shaking her head, " **sorry sorry! I know how you feel about death. but if you could imagine it for a second**..." a distant look falls over her eyes, dreamily staring off somwhere, " **the water, everywhere. inside your lungs and coursing through your body where it doesn't belong**."

_no no no, that's scary. that's scary, Emiko. stop talking about death so easily!_

"Get up! Run away! Escape!"

_Tenko... i'm too tired to train with you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry..._

_i never actually got to train with you in the first place._

" **It'd be beautiful. the acceptance of water being your demise**!" her eyes light up, a scarily peaceful smile on her lips as she speaks enthusiastically, " **it'd be beautiful, right**?" her attention snaps back on you, making your skin crawl, " **even** _you'd_ **be fine with dying like that? Right**!"

IMNOTLIKEYOUIDONTWANTTOTALKABOUTDEATHALLTHETIMEANDENTERAKILLINGGAMEBECAUSEIMHAPPYWITHYOUANDIWANTTOBEWITHYOUFOREVERANDHERANDWECANBESATISFIEDASAFAMILY—

"Please, run away or you will be killed!"

_Kiibo... can you die? do you feel the overwhelming fear of the unknown; the end, death? If you can, your creator sure is cruel._

" **i'll enter and win, then you won't have to worry so much! i can show you that it's all fine**!"

_Emiko, they all die. They all die or never recover, Emiko._

"P-please stand up!"

_Tsumugi, I always thought you were the bad guy. Lately... I'm still not sure._

_I would've liked to know you more, but i am sure that... you're not 'plain'._

with a wary strain forwards, you test to see how far you can move without the things on your arms and legs pulling you back into the chair.

— _sleep_.

"You have to get up!"

_Shuichi... you sound so much like Kaito. I'm sure he'd be happy that you were his sidekick... Maki too. But I always thought you were_ more _than just a 'sidekick'._

"... **they don't all die**." she turns her face away, a shadow overcasting her eyes, " **you're just... you just think im too stupid to win! That's it, right**?!" when she whips around to face you, her eyes are angry but wet with tears, hands clenched into fists as her voice lifts in volume, " **im not a baby! im not a kid! stop pretending im just some stupid, stupid kid**!"

"Emiko... w...wait! Wait!" your throat burns, croaky and hot.

" **i won't die**!"

"pl...please wait!"

your arm reaches forward, then as it catches on the straps tightly wrapped around it you grit your teeth and contiue to pull it upwards. The latches unwind, and you wince at the red marks now on your skin. But paying no attention to them, you reach over and free your other arm. your whole body shaking, hand no exclusion which makes it difficult.

— _sleep_!

_no_.

" **i wont die like everyone else then, happy**?"

**no**!

you lean forward, grunting in pain as you fumble with the straps on your legs, clenching your jaw so much that also begins to ache. with a tired gasp, you free your legs and push yourself out of the chair, legs collapsing immediately. but ready for that to happen, you use your arm to pick yourself back up, head tilting to the side from momentum and you shut your eyes in pain.

_i don't... i_ **want** _to escape._

"yes! yes! please run!"

"c'mon!"

"you can escape!"

"get out of there!"

"move!"

" _you want to save everyone, right?"_

"yes..." you mumble, placing one foot forwards, "yes, i do!"

_I will try to escape..._

" _Gonta will make sure to keep (Name) safe_!"

"I'm... so sorry I couldn't return the favor," you catch yourself from leaning forward too much, eyes darting around the room while your world spins.

_for my friends and because..._

" _And (Name)... Find another moment where you could stay forever, alright_?"

"i'm trying... i'm trying!" your voice gains strength, and as your eyes land on the door, you put your other foot forwards.

_once more... once more... once more i want to see Emiko,_

_once more I want to hear her voice._

_because... because_ **i** _... don't have the chance of 'forever' anymore..._

you reach for the door handle, turning it and pushing it open, lunging forwards to escape the room.

_but my friends..._ my _friends... i want them to survive._

_i want them to live together and have a happy life,_

_even if it's without me—!_

and your feet land on nothing, a scream jumping from your mouth involuntary as you plummet down down down _down_...

until you land _hard_ , a splitting or cracking noise filling your ears. you can't tell if it was from you, nor if you feel any pain.

you lift your head, body rolling over before you correct it and look around. There's just... _ice_ as far as you can see. and as you realise that it's ice, the cold begins to seep through your clothes and numbess, soaking into your skin.

_of course._

with a grating noise, the floor shifts and you get the vague sense of sliding. Then as a seperate part of the ground rises up in front, the area you're on begining to tilt and lower as it sinks.

digging your nails into the ice and kicking off with your feet, you wince and propel yourself forwards, reaching the top of the now collapsing floor. You kick off, knees hitting the edge of the higher iceberg. then you scoot forwards, further and further away from the edge, glancing over your shoulder at the water that readily accepts the collapsing ice.

then the one beneath you shudders, creaking. with wide eyes you begin to slip to the left. Immediately you throw your arms out to steady yourself, then surge forwards, sprinting as stable as you possibly can on a shifting sheet of ice.

jumping onto the next one, you don't bother looking back at where you previously where. the noise provides all the information you need.

and, as if things could get any worse, the floor splits in two below your feet. Panicked, you jump to the right side, before watching in delayed horror as the left side shoots upwards and yours flips completely onto its side, throwing you off.

you mouth opens in shock at the tempreature of the water, which makes it all rush to fill your lungs. already choking, you surface and splutter at the _salty_ and _freezing_ liquid running down your throat. with heavy breaths, you finally expel it from your system and try to swim closer to the iceberg that now looms far above.

but its a struggle to even keep your head above water, still wearing all your clothes and a now too _tight_ and _wet_ scarf. it doesn't help that your legs are _aching_ , doing most if not _all_ the work of keeping you floating. your right arm is absolutely no use, the cast only seeming to constrict tighter around both your arm and neck.

there goes the hopes of it getting it wet.

you reach out with your left hand, trying to grasp onto anything. but your hand slips harmlessly away, nails simply scratching against the solid wall of ice. there' nothing that you can geip onto, just slippery **ice**. with a gasp as the cold really digs it's claw into your skin, you grit your teeth and kick your legs harder, trying to push yourself higher out of the water.

moving your hand all about, there's nothing even up there.

_I need something sharp I can use to insert into the ice...like a knife..._

your eyes widen as you reach down for your jacket but then stop.

_My jacket... is under the compressor._

at that, your leg cramps and your whole body sinks down. as you get lower, you tilt your head upwards as the water reaches your lips. then gulping down air before you feel yourself slip below the surface and _down down_ _down_ _... again again again again._

the water is freezing, and it feels as if it's clamped its jaws around your whole body and is begining to drag you away from everything else— _everyone_ else.

futilely, you try to stretch your leg out but it remains tense and painful. and with more than one type of sinking feeling, you can only watch as the surface drifts further and further...

All around it's dark, the deeper it gets the less you can see. Yet, some light from above flickers as if daring you to reach it. In some ways, it looks like how you'd imagine space to be.

_drowning would suit me, huh?_

you shut your eyes, parting your mouth.

_would it? does it?_

as the water fills your mouth, you can only imagine how—

how _horrible_ dying is. How _horrible_ drowning is. How much you _don_ 't want to _die_.

_im not... ready to die!_

Trying to blow out the water, you feel the tightness of an empty chest compressing. It makes you feel heavier than you actually are, or as if the water has decided to accept you as one of its victims.

No matter, you reach up with your left hand and bring it back down, as if you're dragging yourself up, which you technically are. Then you straighten your legs, ignoring the pain as you kick them to the best of your ability.

And the surface stops mvoing away, instead, it _nears_.

You begin to blow air from your mouth, creating bubbles, focusing solely on breaking through the barrier of water. It hurts, it _hurts_ to force your legs to move and to push through the thick water. It doesn't seems willing to part for you to get past.

But the surface... the surface is just... _just_ there.

When you reach up, your fingers break through and you give one final kick and your head follows suit. You cough, cough and cough, choking on any water that remains in your airways, but then you can begin drawing in long gasps of oxygen.

You wipe the water from your eyes, blinking to clear your vision.

As you regain your strength, a piercing scream cuts through the air and your eyes instantly try to find the source. But instead, they're draw over to an object falling.

Falling... right on top of you.

And it hits, sending you and it down below the surface.

When you open your eyes, they widen which hurts from the water, but more importantly...

With no chance to swim away, or think of a plan—

— _The electricty courses through the water._

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 **5** **[** 𝚎𝚗𝚍 **]**

𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 **6**?

**[** **𝕪̩̺́** **̵̶̸̸͚͉̳̯̤̖̦̝̝̣͈̣͍̗͈̩̹̥̖͎̗̠̮̭̰͈͚͎̭̰̣̲̹̗͍͍̞͗͂̾̈́̍̿͌̏́͋ͩ̃͗ͤ̈́ͩ̌̒̿̒ͬͧ̀̽́̿̌ͥ̍ͮͮ̔͒ͥ̀ͮͣ̐ͧ̅͋̉̓͑̀ͨͨ͘͘͠͠͠ͅ** **𝕖** **̴̷̢̢̧̢̧̳͈̝̙͈̝͎̻̮̟͓̲̠͇̞̙̰͇̲ͨ̏͒̋ͬ̂͒ͯͮͦͥ͂̂̐͑̊̈̀̈́͊ͧͨ̓̑́̄̃ͧͦ͐̋̎͑͘͡҉̵̶̴̡̨̯̘̲̳̜̬͎̖̘͕̪͔̱͗ͦ̐͌̊̔̽́͋̆̋̋́ͦ̀͢͢** **𝕤** **̷̸̨̧̢̢̡̛͕͍̻̫̫͎̝̞̬̳͈̮̻̲̝̘͍̗͔̯͓̤͚̘̳͔̖̩͍̪̰̪͇͍͍͖̼̙̰̫̓ͬ͑ͭ͑ͧ̈́̊̓̐ͦ̇͒͒ͧͬ̈͆̆̍ͨ̋ͯͥ̌̃̎̀ͮͤ͆ͦͬ̊̃ͪͫ̒ͯ̃ͦ̾̈ͧͨ̚͝͞** **] [** 𝙽𝚘 **]**

**[** 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛, (𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎) **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, please comment them and I’ll answer them in the Q&A.


	45. Q&A

**Hello hello! we've officially reached the end of Scintilla, yes, it's finished. I'm happy to have finished it, but it's also kinda sad, I do't have much to devote my time into anymore. But this is a Q &A, so we'll get right onto that!**

**Question 1)**

Do you listen to a specific type of music to write or nothing at all? Do you have a playlist?

**Answer)**

I pretty much always listen to music while writing! Sometimes I won't, but 9/10 times I'll be listening to music! I do indeed have a playlist, I have many, including character relating ones that help me write them. I'd... share them but I feel like I could get judged-

**Fun fact 1)**

Angie's execution was going to be much more brutal. Originally she would run out of paint fairly early, then she'd have to find other substances to continue painting, including blood. She’d have to use her own and would die from bleeding out. Brutal? Yep, a little too much, which is why I didn't include it.

**Question 2)**

Thoughts on Nagito, as a character?

**Answer)**

Well, I actually have mixed feelings on him. When I first learnt of him I actually kind of disliked him, even knowing his backstory. But those feelings have softened, and as i'm playing through SDR2 I wonder if I'll start to like him. Anyway, I love his luck based problems, it's actually cool to see talents being used in that way without it being like 'i was bullied for being great at this thing!' Also, chapter 5... I prefer Chiaki over him, but I definitely don't hate him for how that played out, because it was an interesting trial and somewhat brought about the end of the killing game.

**Fun fact 2)**

Chapter 5 was the first thing I planned! Well, not entirely. All I knew was that (Name) would be the blackened, whether wrong or right. It was always leading up to this, which is why there's heavy death flags throughout the book.

**Regret 1)**

Certain characters do not get enough time and i hate that :/

**Question 3)**

Which case has been your favourite to write and which one was the toughest?

**Answer)**

Well, this is going to be intersting... My favourite case(s) have been 3 through to 5, because I'd just started working out how to write better, more complicated cases. And 1-2 we don't talk about... But choosing one, it'd probably be 4. 5 was really fun too, since the direct involvement but that also made me dislike it a little? There was no mystery, which is good and bad, I guess.

But 4 was complicated, brought in some more factors like losing memories and being closer to the victim/killer. It was the case I was stuck most on though, because I had all these characters that just... didn't seem like killers, and when I tried to think of motives nothing seemed to work! So it ended up being an accidental death with a little bit of conflict. So, it'd probably also be the toughest because of that. 5 is close in the tough category though, because how do you write death in the dying perspective?

**Fun fact 3)**

Trial four was absolute hell to write. I spent a solid week trying to figure it out, then considerable more time actually writing and editing it. I still... don't know how I feel about it; I'm proud but also horrified. Yet, it's somehow on 10k words, my first 10k chapter.

**Question 4)**

Was the talent for (Name) always planned to be designer, or did you have other ideas in mind?

**Answer)**

It wasn't really planned at all. I was probably going to end up with MC pulling a Kyoko, Hajime or Rantaro and not reveal or not know. I may have had some other ideas, but I can't remember them now, sadly.

**Fun fact 4)**

Tsumugi was going to frame (Name), just like in trial 1 with Kaede. But I preferred them getting on better terms and abandoned that idea.

**Question 5)**

How did you come up with the idea for this fic?

**Answer)**

Truth be told, it's likely from two things. I absolutely adore the NDRV3 cast, they all sit high in my favourites, so I wanted to write about them but never actually considered it. Then someone else started writing a NDRV3 fic and... it was one of the best fics I have ever read, I still have it saved, but it hasn't been updated since 2019 <\3. But it made me want to write, too, and that's how I got here.

The actual plot for this fic was a train wreck to begin with, i don't really like how it's set up. But I just wanted to write an AU where MC impacted it a lot. The murders weren't planned, and I worked backwards through ' _why would this person kill_?' to who'd be in the wrong place or do something stupid to how they'd die. It's pretty fun to write mysteries, if very overwhelming.

**Fun fact 5)**

Rantaro was going to die in chapter 3! Along with Kirumi and Ryoma. I was going to have his letter be written by his sisters, and he'd kill to escape. But I just could not see that happening, and I wanted to write more of him! So he survived for one more whole chapter—

**Question 6)**

What inspired you to make MC the way she is now?

**Answer)**

Hmm, originally I wanted MC to be much more closed off in the beginning and slowly rely on everyone a little more. But the first chapters are horrendous and do not live up to my expectations at all, so I failed at that. I guess MC is just someone who reacts how I think a killing game participant would react? In a way, similar to Shuichi, which might be why he's my favourite DR protag.

**Fun fact 6)**

Shuichi was going to die in chapter 5! But the more I thought about it, I couldn't find it working. Kaede, Tenko and Kokichi being the survivors? Hmm... I think maybe that wouldn't have ended very well.

**Question 7)**

How do you get the executions? are they fanmade or did you make them up yourself?

**Answer)**

Yeah, i made them all up. Some I'm not very happy with, like 1, 2, 4( _somewhat_ ) and 5... i have mixed feelings about, but i think it's okay. 1 is by far the one i hate most, which is probably because it's from my early chapters and all the early chapters are horrible. Trial 4 is similar to a fan-art, but I only learnt of that because of a lovely reader, so it is original.

My thought process when coming up with an execution is considering the characters past and FTE, what in their past has emotional value and could also end up killing them?

**Question 8)**

How many times have you cried while writing this?

**Answer)**

this is legitimately one of the funniest comments i've ever gotten. Well, I havent't actually cried while writing it, which is why I occasionally asked a friend to beta-read. She said it hurt, so i was satisfied. Though, occasionally if I play a perfect sad song while reading a couple moments, I can get _close_ to crying ( _coughcough first love/late spring on chapter 41 coughcough_ )

**Question 9)**

Chapter 6? Sequel?

**Answer)**

Well, we will likely be getting a chapter 6, but it won't be for a while and in a very different format since... MC, our narrator is dead. Her story is over, but the survivors' isn't. Which means we need someone else to tell the rest of this story :)

**Question 10)**

What happened to Emiko and MC's mother?

**Answer)**

Well, as of right now MC believes they are dead. But regarding finding out what is true, please read the announcements at the end!

**Regret 2)**

I seriously despise the early chapters, because it was all rushed and messed up. We don't see any Himiko and barely any Miu. I need to fix that.

**Question 11)**

Why did the Monopad have Exisal controls?

**Answer)**

Ah, I wonder if something was wrong with that Monopad... Perhaps MC got the wrong one returned to her? Or someone meddled with it?

**Fun fact 7)**

Continuing on from fact 6, I wondered about both Kokichi and Shuichi dying in chapter 5, leaving only Tenko and Kaede. But there's a reason why this book is called 'Scintilla'. I wanted it to end on a fairly light hearted note, and just two survivors felt too despairful. Of course, it can’t end on a light note considering it was an execution, but having... ‘three’ survivors is still good.

**Question 12)**

Was this all a simulation? If so, was the times the dead characters talked them commentating? when MC had that dream did she escape the simulation for a bit or was it actually a dream?

**Answer)**

This is the only question I can't answer. But please read the announcements since they'll offer some hope for it being answered.

**Question 13)**

Why did MC say she had special privileges?

**Answer)**

Because she does, and I'm sure quite a few people have figured out that she's connected to Team Danganronpa in one way or another :)

**Fun fact 8)**

I have a whole note page dedicated to plans, which is over 5k! It's really erratic but it's fun to read through. One part labels each character, and there's a disposable section—sorry to _those_ characters

**Question 14)**

Can you rank the character from who was hardest to kill off?

**Answer)**

Woah, this is actually an interesting activity—

**Easy** :

Miu, Angie, (they're both fairly easy to manipulate due to pride and willingness to do what 'must be done' respectively) Kokichi and MC (extreme want to end the game).

 **Middle** :

Maki, Kaito (love of friends/feelings/illness), Kirumi, Korekiyo (they're both smaRt but have weaknesses).

 **Difficult** :

Rantaro, Gonta, Ryoma (could not see them murdering or being killed—motive was

h a r d).

**Fun fact 9)**

(Name) and Kokichi were going to win! Monokuma would vote wrong, but the game would go to hell and everyone would die. Leaving just (Name), and once again that was... a little too dark and not the ending I wanted. But I'm considering writing a oneshot of it.

**Question 15)**

How do come up with your ideas?

**Answer)**

I just think about it for ages, really. I wonder what will drive the plot forward, what needs to be done, what is my end goal? In the middle of writing Scintilla, I spent most of my days and even nights thinking how to proceed and what events will be happening next. Sometimes music, movies, edits and animations along with other fanfics help me get ideas of what i enjoy and possibly others, too.

**Question 16)**

Did you always intend for MC to die? And if not, does that mean she’d make it to the end with the survivors? Were the survivors always going to be Tenko, Kaede and Shuichi?

**Answer)**

This somewhat continues on from Funfact 2, but I think when I first started writing MC did have a chance of being a survivor, but I had nothing planned back then and quickly the idea of MC being executed formed and that just stuck. So, I don’t think MC was ever going to make it to the end, really.

I didn’t even have the survivors planned— I think Tenko may have been the only one who I sort of planned to make a survivor? Shuichi and Kaede had potential to die at any point, but I really do love them and the plot deviated away from them so now they’re alive.

**Fun fact 10)**

Scintilla was going to end on 42 chapters, as I like the symbolsim behind that and it's a nice number in general! But then something... else was decided and I ended up with one further chapter, ending us at 43 ( _excluding prologue)_ chapters!

**And that concludes the Q &A, as well as this story! Yes, this really is the end for MC, but it's only the beginning for the survivors**

**However, there are plans for MC's future, or should i say past...?**

**If you have any more questions, feel free to ask, I’ll simply be answering them by replying to the comment. And if I’ve missed your question just shout at me and I’ll add it.**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

**The PREQUEL is coming!**

**We can follow MC before the killing game, see the backstory as well as meet pre-game characters. It's going to be in a different writing style to this fic, though. It won't have an update schedule, but i'm hoping to publish at least two chapters at a time (** _**as the format is different and chapters are very short** _ **). The first chapters will likely be published in a few days.**

**FINALLY!**

**Scintilla is getting a rewrite!**

**I've been planning this for a while, because the beginning chapters are horrible and make me want to delete the whole story. I'm going to keep this fic published for myself and anyone who wants to compare. The rewrite is going to be slow, so I can't actually give any details for that. But it's actually going to have some improvements—(** _**I hope** _ **) including my updated writing style, better layout and gender neutral reader! Same story, same characters and deaths but still different.**

**Well, this is it;**

**I’d like to thank everyone for coming along on this journey with me, the nice comments and fanart I’ve received! You’re all lovely people and I hope we meet in another story!**


	46. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !THIS IS NOT THE EPILOGUE!

_Ugh..._

I screw up my nose, staring at my hand as a small trail of blood runs from the palm down my arm. Still being held is the knife, now glistening with my blood. I roll my eyes and switch hands, twisting and shaking my wrist. It clicks and the ache only grows stronger, which results in my groaning.

_How do you get out of these stupid things?_

I grit my teeth and jab the knife into the slot again, wiggling it around and pushing with all my force. It moves, wedging it open slightly, and I bite down on my jaw to ignore the pain as I reposition myself to push harder onto it. Then it slides away, cluttering to the ground and sounding way too loud.

I glare at it before my shoulders slump in defeat and I drop to the floor, sitting with my legs crossed. Blankly, I look outside before sighing and leaning back on the wall and folding my arms.

_Why’d the stupid thing have to fall on its side?_

With growing boredom, I quickly get sick of doing nothing, I begrudgingly pick the knife back up and lodge it into the grooves, grunting as I swivel it around.

It slips from my hand, falling to the ground. I stare at it, then lift both hands up. They shake intermittently, the blood has slowed but there’s deep red marks covering both. With a groan I squeeze my sleeve which has soaked the blood up, but it only makes it spread.

_...This is stupid._

I kick my foot out, which only ends up hurting myself as I hiss in pain. Then I kick again, again, again, again—It creaks. I blink, then grin and lean against the wall as I support my back while alternating legs to kick. With each movement, my feet ache worse and worse, but the whole thing creaks, metal grinding against metal.

I swing my leg out, then yelp as splitting pain shoots up my leg. I grit my teeth again, wincing before trying to move my opposite leg, but it just twitches. Then my elbows give out and I hit the back of my head as I collapse onto the ground. I grab my head, rubbing it as I moan.

_How’d she deal with constant head problems?_

With a frustrated exhale, I eye the hatch with calculation. If I can’t get out of here, then I’ll dehydrate because nobody’s coming to save me. So, I angle myself until my back is towards the hatch, feet on the control panel. It’s a pain the stupid machine no longer works, because it’d be a whole lot easier to just pop the hatch. But those idiots messed everything up, again.

I seethe quietly, pressing right against the hatch and exerting all possible force from my back, legs and elbows towards that area. I shut my eyes and groan which turns into a garbled shout of strain. My shoulder blades grind against the metal which feels like it’s carving grooves into my back.

_THIS PATHETIC PIECE OF JUNK._

Lifting my chin and placing my head against the hatch, grunting which gradually grows louder, more of a holler of pressure.

Then the back of my head hits the ground and my body sprawls out, half in the Exisal and half on the hangars floor. Panting, I lay there for a moment and then suck in a deep breath before lifting my head with a slight whimper, shutting one eye.

Then I push myself up with my elbows which feel hot, a stingy sensation. Still struggling for air, I force my body into a sitting position with my legs splayed out and my hands behind my back on the floor to keep me steady. When I look around, the hangar is eerily empty, silent. The other Exisal is gone, no surprise there. But I do have to admit the amount of blood around the compressor is a _good_ sort of shock.

My lips quirk up, and I let my head roll back as I gasp for oxygen. Eyes shut as I recover.

_Ha, wish I coulda’ seen their faces when they find out I’m the ‘_ dead _’ one_.

My eyes shoot open, the grin only growing and deepening as I begin to chuckle darkly.

_And I can’t wait until they see I’m_ not _dead._

...Stricken eyes, wide and misty.

I blink, lifting my head.

...A gasp and sob.

My eyebrows crease and the smile morphs into a frown. Shaking my head, I bend one arm around so I can see my elbows which are still stinging. There’s torn fabric which reveals my ragged elbows beneath, red and bloody from scratches. With a huff of misery, I pick myself up from the floor and needlessly dust down my clothes. I can’t help but limp while walking, using any objects around for support.

As a goodbye, I give the Exisal a final kick which ends up in an even worse staggering walk, “Seeya, you stupid—”

...Panic.

I shake my head and move away, heading towards the hangar entrance. The shutter is rolled up, alarm still disabled. The panel over to the side is basically destroyed, which makes me scoff as I pass by slowly. With an irritated glance down at my legs, I plant my curled up hand on them and regret it immediately.

_She was always hobbling around just like this._

...Panic.

I sigh in exasperation and lift my eyes to the ceiling, then continue on my way out of the building. Outside it’s still bright, but the sun has begun setting. Not that it’s a sun. Whoever put us here has a large budget, and I personally cannot wait for them to lose all that wealth.

Another dark smile crosses my face, overshadowed even though the sun is beaming brightly.

A strange chirp noise makes me look down, foot about to half-step-half-slide onto a small figure on the ground. When I bend over to see better, I bite my lip at the pain and try to focus on the grasshopper laying there. It weakly chirps again, before going silent. I lift an eyebrow, then avoid it before staggering away.

...PANIC.

I exhale in annoyance, wondering why my heart is pounding so hard at each of the strange moments of fear.

_I should be nearly there. Still can’t wait to give them all a little happiness, maybe scare Shu... What was that stupid thing I called him before? Shum...Shumai?_

I snicker, wondering how he, along with everyone else will react. He’ll probably collapse on the spot, Tenko might burst into flames of rage, Kii-boy might malfunction, Tsumugi might faint and Kaede will probably just give me a skeptical look.

... _ **PANIC**!_

With another huff of indignation over the incessant reoccurring thoughts, I stumble but catch and recover before I fall to the floor. Now getting really agitated, I tug at the buttons on my shirt to take my mind away from the nagging panic, grimacing when without thinking I lift my hand higher and touch my neck instead of scarf. It feels wrong to not be wearing it, but the thought—

_I wonder... how Kōri-Hime will react?_

...

I blink slowly, stopping in my tracks. That blank feeling should’ve been panic, right? It should’ve made my heart jump and skip a beat, right? It shouldn’t have been _nothing_ , a lack of anything at all. It should be something! It should’ve been _something_!

My breathing picks up speed, and with more vigour I force my body onwards, staggering over the path, seeing it swerve around where the trial grounds are, a longer route than necessary. Muttering a string of curses, I depart from the path and lurch through the overgrown plants. They tug at my feet, but I push forwards, falter, recover, wobble, recover, teeter, RECOVER—

I break through the growth and out onto the path, wide eyes and haggard breaths.

And everyone is standing there, staring at me as if they’re watching a ghost. Their eyes are hazy and almost seem to pass right through my body, which is kinda disconcerting. I ignore the red rings below their eyes and lean back on my heels with a carefree grin.

“Hey _guh_ -guys, seen any _deh_ -dead people lately?”

When absolutely nobody moves, I correct my posture and my lips slide into a firm line.

“...Where’s (Name)?”


	47. Epilogue

It's painful to say the least. Watching from a distance and being completely powerless. There's nothing they can do but scream out warnings and enthusiastic exclamations when she begins to move. Even from so far away, they can see how her eyes are hazy and distant, seeing but not wholly there.

Really, it's not hard to realise she's only doing this for them; because _they_ want her to. After what was supposed to be the final shock, she gave up on life, and in the seconds before the utter and overwhelming fear that swelled in her eyes was a moment of true terror for them. Losing her again, except this really would be the _last_ time. And how could they accept that? Really, that selfishness is what kept them shouting for so long.

But humanity is derived from selfishness, from the way they wake up and proceed about their day in ways that aids themselves to the smaller things such as shifting around to be more comfortable, to the huge things like ending their lives in a fickle way to escape whatever may be causing them grief in that moment. Yes, humans truly are selfish beings.

_It's selfish for them to hope she survives._

When the scream cuts through the room, everyone flinches and turns rigid from their already tense state. It takes a while for Kaede to realise she was the one to scream, but she's much too focused on what's going on elsehwere to feel self conscious. Along with everyone else, their gazes are rooted to one flailing figure in the water.

They want to shout more encouragement, they want to help, they all want to do _something_. But instead they're stuck to the spot, rooted like a plant to the soil. A spark of guilt over not moving impales them all as they see the figures gaze shoot up, eyes wide in panic before they're hit and disappear below the surface again.

Subconsciously they hold their breathes, hoping that against all odds, they'll see that figure come up and escape; make it out _alive_. But deep inside, it's obvious what's about to happen next.

It's silent for a moment before the whole room lights up with dazzling streaks of electricity. The whole room flickers when it dies down, the monitors and lights are off, leaving the whole group to stand in darkness.

"...Oops," Monokuma mumbles, waddling back over to his seat.

"...' _Oops_ '?" Tsumugi echoes, "' _OOPS'?!"_

"Yep, oopsie." Monokuma repeats, then sighs, "Oh well, we can fix this later."

" _B_ -but it's so dark!" One of the Monokubs exclaim.

"Ah, does this mean only despair is left?" He lifts a paw to his chin, "It does, right? Upu...upupu..."

Quickly all the bears are gone, leavin the students to recover.

Kaede reaches out in the darkness, taking a step forward and looking all around. Her hand touches something, and she grabs it. The whole object moves closer, and she stares at it until her eyes make out Shuichi. Then she's gripping his arm tightly, and they stare at each other for a moment before she silently pulls him closer and wraps her arms around him.

"I killed her," Shuichi whispers, frozen stiff in her arms.

"No... No, that's not true." Kaede replies, her voice quiet and sore, "You did nothing wrong. You did nothing wr...ong, there was noth...nothing you culd'v done-!"

She sobs, digging her nails into him without meaning to. He sinks down and they collapse onto their knees. She repeats her words, over and over in a weak attempt of making him believe them. But she also says it to alleviate her own guilt; _useless useless, I was so useless._

"Is everyone alright?" Kiibo asks, his eyes glowing and providing the only source of light, "The electricty... seems to have affected me also, but thankfully this still works!"

He places both arms on the side of his chest, a becon of hope in the entirely otherwise dark room.

"An accident... An accident," Tsumugi parrots, her voice shrill as she stands by her podium running her hands through her hair. "It was an accident...?"

Tenko stands with her head bent down. Her chest expands as she takes a large breath, then lifts her head up. Her eyes are wide, not from shock but in something else nobody can quite decipher. She moves towards the elevator with a tight face of resilience.

Once she's standing before it, she turns and addresses everyone, "Lets get out of this dark place. We need sleep, rest is important." She shuts her eyes, "...She would want us to recover."

"Yes... that would be wise," Kiibo agrees, something off about the way he holds himself.

Kaede slowly rises, swallowing a few times before clearing her throat, " _R_ -right, maybe... maybe we should leave." She coughs, clearing her throat again. Then she offers her hand to Shuichi, "C'mon... lets get out of here."

He accepts it without much resistence, his expression dark but deep in his eyes Kaede can see him not just standing up from the floor, but standing up to the crushing feelings too.

"Accident..." Tsumugi mutters in a disguntled manner, the last person to step into the elevator. She has her nose scrunched up, mouth puckered in an unsure way.

Nobody feels like talking very much as the elevator rises, juddering. But everyone's minds are far removed from their physical bodies, thinking and thinking and thinking about everything that just happened. As the doors open, they amble out in a difficult way, as if their legs hurt with each step. In the shining light from the moon, it's easier to see than below ground. Kiibo switches off his lights, deciding it's bright enough.

With red and splotchy faces, they stand beneath the stars for a while, gazing up at them as they always seem to do after a trial. Kaede wonders if going to bed without discussing anything is a bad idea, the previous few nights coming back to mind.

"Maybe... we should do that training thing?" she suggests, her voice slowly coming back to its normal tone. "I don't know... I don't really want to go to my dorm... just yet." she folds her arms and grimaces, "I feel... really alone right now for some reason."

"You are not the only one," Kiibo assures her, but with a very different implication. Atop his head it seems flatter than normal, alas that won't be noticed by anyone for a while.

"It... might be a good idea," Shuichi says quietly, "I think she'd have agreed. No matter how much pain she was feeling. I guess... that's what always helped me to cope." He smiles sadly, "That someone could push through it, too."

"...What's that?" Kaede asks, squinting out far over the grounds, "You guys can see it too, right? That small, dark figure over there?" She points her finger out, following a shadow that seems to be walking leisurely. "What could it be?" she furrows her brows, "It's not Monokuma or a cub..."

Breathlessly, they try to make out what it is. At one point, it stops moving and then lurches forward and comes galloping with a stagger towards the group.

"Wait... Wait...!" Kaede mumbles to herself, her eyes opening wider, "No way... No way..."

When it comes panting and with ripped clothes out from the plants, they can only stare in utter horror.

He sees them, and catches his breath to lean back on his heels and lock his hands behind his back, "Hey _guh_ -guys, seen any _deh_ -dead people lately?"

Nobody but he moves. He traces their faces for a reaction, but all they can feel is the overpowering feeling of... of everything and nothing. Is it real? Is it true? Is it a lie?

Sensing their feelings, he stands straight and asks with a blank expression, "...Where's (Name)?"

"An accident." Tsumugi declares, her completely void expression looking right through his body, "This is all an accident."

That's when Tenko starts screaming.

_it's selfish of them to wish she had survived._

* * *

Humans are so selfish they can be so immersed in their own emotions that they can break another's soul without any consideration. Anger makes them want to shout and stomp and tell everyone how mad they are. Sadness makes them want to wail and wither and show everyone how upset they are. A mix of the two makes a whole lot of noise.

"THREE TIMES!" Tenko yells, "I HAD TO WATCH SOMEONE I LOVE DIE THREE TIMES!" Her voice is high in hysteria as she throws her arms out and regards him in utter hostility. "Do you KNOW how that _feels_?" She seethes, shaking her head and watching him in pure malice, " _Do you? Did you have to watch someone you love die_ , _three_ _times_?"

Kaede shuts her eyes, her face contstricting before she wraps her arms around herself and lowers her head to cry. Shuichi narrows his eyes, rooted onto the boy who stands there with a bland expression which he tilts to the ground.

"Will you say something?" Tenko asks, anger coursing through her movements yet she doesn't approach him, "Come on! Just say _something_!" She scowls, "Come on. Give me a reason to _hit_ you."

He swallows, lifiting his chin back up with a malicious grin, "Okay! C'mon, shout, yell, scream your lungs out! Do somrthing you'll regret!" He spits harshly, screwing up his nose, "Oh wait, you're too stupid to have regrets, right? I forgot about that!" He laughs coarsely, sneering at the group.

"You... you..." Tsumugi stammers quietly, blinking repeatedly, "You... you're dead?"

"Oh, am I?" He gives them a curious look, before it flips over to a dark smile, "Ha, that's right. I'm back to haunt you!" He leers, lifting both hands up and throwing them forward, " **BOO**!"

"You're a miserable excuse of a human!" Tenko shouts, watching him in disgust, "You killed her! You killed her! You we... YOU!" she swallows, leaning back and wobbling, "Executed. Executed right in front of me." She drops her voice, staring him down, "There's your answer; _dead_."

He only chuckles, lip curled in disgust, "Ah, that makes sense. It really isn't a surprise." He shakes his head once and locks his hands behind his head again, "You really should have exepected it! When someone stupid exists, you just have to wait for them to die because that's _all_ they're good for."

Kaede gasps, then disolves into furious sobbing, "You... Dead... ( _Na_ -name)!"

"Eeeh?" He blinks innocently, cupping his ear, "What was that? Speak up, I couldn't hear it over the look of your _pathetic_ face!"

She chokes, pointing a finger at him and trying to speak. When her voice refuses to cooperate she lets her trembling arm fall and collapses onto her knees.

"The only one here that's pathetic... is you!" Shuichi throws his hand towards him, "Don't mock emotions, and do _not_ mock the dead." With slitted eyes, he regards Kokichi with revolt.

"Woah, those are some threatening words," Kokochi snickers, "Too bad it comes from someone who killed every single blackened. Why don't you take a wild guess at what my being alive means?!" He spreads his arms out, "You've now killed an innocent person too! You _alone_ are responsible for Kōri-Hime's death!"

"Wh-?" Shuichi recoils, eyebrows furrowed as his shoulders droop, " _What?"_

"Shut your mouth!" Tenko exclaims, stepping in front of the whole group and getting into an offensive stance, "You're nothing but a coward, lying all the time and never directly contributing anything!" She places her foot forward, tensing, "Do something useful for once! Come on and _fight_ me!"

As she surges forward, Kokichi flinches back with no protection this time. But before she can lay a hand on him, the sky fills with light. And everyone turns their heads up, just in time for the splitting noise to sound.

"WHAT?" Tenko yells, "WHAT IS TH-?"

The ground shakes as another defening explosion bursts, and she falters. Kokichi falls backwards, staring at the sky. Kaede exclaims loudly, indecipherable amongst the other noise. Tsumugi screeches, wrapping her arms around her head.

"KIIBO?" Tenko fumes, the ground beneath her feet rocking as another explosion blasts through the air, "HE ISN'T HERE, IT MUST BE HI-!"

She flings her arms out, having to bend her knees to stay standing, As she looks up to the sky, lips pulled into a grimace. Then Tsumugi lifts a finger, gasping at the figure flying around.

She flinches at the next explosion, "He-He-! What is he _doing_?!"

"We _ne_ -need to stop him," Kaede murmurs, her voice still recovering but her eyes are open in resolution, "He's... We need to talk to him."

"How? Do we call out for him?" Shuichi says, the next explosion finally knocking him over. He grits his teeth, "KIIBO!"

"KIIBO! Come down here!" Tsumugi yells, sweat rolling down her face, " _St_ -stop it!"

"KIIBO! Please... come here!"

"KIIBO!"

Kokichi watches with glinting eyes, moving them from the frantic group back up to the figure shooting across the sky. As another shattering explosion emits from above, he inhales, "KII-BOY!"

"STOP IT! KIIBO!"

"COME TALK TO US!"

Kaede stops shouting, "He's... coming down, is he?" She squints, rubbing along her arms, "Tonight is such a mess..."

"Yeah," Shuichi agrees softly, "it is."

Kiibo descends gradually, coming to a stop before them with a determined look, "You've called me, everyone? Please keep this short. There is something I must do."

"What?" Tenko blurts, "Destroy the school?"

"Exactly." He answers simply. With something changed about his stance and eyes, he continues, "I am ending the killing game. To do that, I must destroy this school. If only despair is left, then I will destroy even that." He shuts his eyes, "Yes, I will make sure hope prevails."

" _B_ -but destroying the school means we'll be at the mercy of the outside world!" Kaede exclaims, picking herself up from the floor, "The air is polluted! We'll be _killed_!"

"...It doesn't matter." Kiibo states, a dark shadow casting over his face.

"Never thought... I'd see you making such an expression!" Kokichi says, giving Kiibo a praising nod, "What a shock... You've changed! What happened?" He levels his gaze, nothing but cold calculation flickering in his eyes, "Did the trial affect you that much? Or has something messed with your program? Are you missing... a part, perhaps?" Then with a smile, he laughs, "Ah, but that's just a guess from a liar."

"...I am no different," he disagrees, "I have not changed. But as I said, I must change the world around me to bring about hope!" He clasps his hand tightly, "I cannot allow despair to win!"

" _H_ -hey! You're going a little far!" Kaede points out, panicked, "All of us... Our friends, _we_ are hope!"

"We can end the killing game... together!" Shuichi adds, something assured filtering onto his face, "We-"

"That is the way we've been proceeding, and each time it has failed." Kiibo rejects his words, his face impartial, "Even if we did stop the killing game, what would happen after that? We have no world to go home to. Everything is ruined on Earth... now that humanity has collapsed."

"We know that!" Tenko gives him a hard look, "But we've got each other... still!"

" ...It's just as Monokuma says. Only despair remains. There is no way that we can change the outside world." He says seriously, "Therefore, the least we can do is to not fall to despair! (Name) risked her life to end this killing game..." He shuts his eyes and opens them as they flash a brilliant blue, "Therefore, I have to do that! I have to risk my life and end this killing game!"

Kokichi sighs and rolls his eyes, then gives Kiibo a dead stare, "I risked my life too, yanno, praise me!" He frowns and curls his hands into fists, "But anyway, who wants you to do that?" He then studies his hand, "Some sort of conscience only robots have? An inner voice?"

"No... you are wrong. I cannot hear that voice anymore." He announces, "You may have risked your life, but you did not commit to it. You would not be here."

Ignoring the intense discussion between the two, Shuichi interjects, "...You can't hear it?"

"Because... the voice inside me has disappeared." He continues to explain, lifting a finger, "That's why this is my will. That's why it was my own mind and body. I modified these weapons and have been determined to destroy the school. Because we are all students of Hope's Peak Academy! There's no way we can fall to despair!"

"Ha," Kokichi lifts his eyes to the sky, an amused grin spreading across his lips, " _Suuure."_

"You be quiet." Tenko hisses at him.

"No... you're wrong." Shuichi declares, "Because... isn't there still hope? There still might be somewhere to go home to."

"Do you have any evidence to support that there is a place to go home to?" He waits for Shuichi to speak, then finishes abruptly, "There is no evidence."

"But... I just feel that it might be so." Shuichi says, a peaceful smile gracing his face, "There's no way there could be a death game... without anyone watching. Just like with Hope's Peak Academy's killing game. It was a death game to be shown to people..." He nods happily, "Well, then it might be the same, just like now. If so, there might be people somewhere watching this. There might be people left somewhere. That possibility should still exist!"

Kiibo considers that for a moment, "You're right, I can't say that there are no possibilities, but it's _just_ a possibility..."

"That possibility is hope!" Shuichi says, "It's not like we've investigated everything. There are still mysteries inside of the school. If there are still mysteries, that means we haven't yet reached the truth. As long as there are still mysteries, we can't give up... giving up before even reaching the truth... that's much too early."

"...Those are words appropriate for a Super High School Level Detective." Kiibo shuts his eyes, thinking deeply, "I understand... I will go with what Shuichi says. I will try stopping the killing game your way."

"Thank goodness," Kaede practically collapses again, to which Tenko eases her arm around her.

"Hmph, destroying this school... Is smart." Kokichi drawls, "Just go ahead and do it right now! Kill each and every single one of us!" He hardens his gaze, "Would it really be so bad to kill murderers?"

"Murderers...?" Tenko repeats, "Nobody here is a murderer, so don't you go lying to mess with our emotions!"

Kaede trails Kokichi's face, her own sinking with realisation, "...We can think about everything later, so for now... lets just get out of here, okay?"

He gives her a blank look in return, turning away.

" _But_ I will only wait until morning." Kiibo proclaims, "If you cannot stop the killing game by daybreak... At that time, I will be the one to destroy the school and end the killing game-!"

"Upupu... what do you mean, you're going to end it?" Monokuma sneers, the Exisals forming a ring around him, "Didn't I tell you? Ending this killing game is impossible.

Because the killing game is forever immortal!

" _S_ -So he's shown up...!" Tsumugi sniffs, her expression looking plain irritated.

"Trying to destroy this very important academy, this isn't just about the school rules.

It's more like school wars!" He huffs, flinging both arms up.

"What are you saying? You're making a big mistake if you think that things will go on forever!" Kiibo objects.

"Huh? Is that robot broken? He's trying to oppose me." He deadpans.

"Well then, let's kill him! HELL YEAH!"

"It won't be grotesque to rip a robot to shreds, so I'll be serious about it!"

"Daddy! Can we kill him yet?!"

"Upupu... those kids, who are of my heritage, have so much bloodlust..." he chuckles, eye sparklingly red in despair, "...It's over for you."

"THEY'RE GOING TO FIGHT?!" Tenko enthuses, "WAIT LET ME-!"

"Everyone, get away. It's dangerous here!" Kiibo interupts, glancing at the group with concern.

"Kiibo, will you be okay?" Shuichi asks, to which Kaede chimes in with a "Right!"

"Shuichi... while I'm engaging them, you go find the truth." Kiibo decides, "I'll leave it to you! Now then, hurry up and go!"

"Okay...!"

"I won't let anyone violate the school rules! I won't let anyone get in the way of the killing game!"

"Let's go! Exisals!"

Kiibo loads up his weapons, shooting up into the air as he aims it at the Exisals, "I won't let things go how you want! This is the end of the killing game!" He shouts, firing, "As a symbol of hope, with the pride of Hope's Peak Academy... And you, as symbols of despair, I'll destroy the Gifted Inmates Academy!"

The group runs off, as Kokichi stands there watching. Only a moment later, Kaede marches over, grabs his arm and pulls him along to his chagrin.

"I'M WORRIED ABOUT KII-BOY!" he whines, trying to pull out of her grip.

She tightens it and gives him a thin lipped smile, "He'll be fine, even though I doubt you're really _that_ worried. Now come on, or I'll get Tenko to continue what she was going to do earlier!"

He scowls at her, " _Pah_."

* * *

The investigation begins. Tenko glowers each time she crosses paths with Kokichi, who rather than _searching_ the school, trails everyone and shoots out of corners at each opportunity. He's lured from the shadows to his own horror and forced to spill all the information he has, along with his collected clues and to open his lab.

He spits " _Boiler room_." Before slinking back into his ultimate room.

Kiibo comes crashing into the building a few times, as a result of the repeated flashback lights being used. At each memory, the students dismiss it and follow everything they've been told. Rantaro's ultimate room is opened, with great help from Kiibo who offers his assostance with the Exisals.

Kaede is distraught to find Rantaro's recorded message, clutching her forehead. She repeats his words under her breath: ' _Someone who knows our identity...?_ ' Shuichi attempts to reassure her, and Tenko stays silent about her agitation. The cold sleep room is discovered, along with the hidden library room.

And the dreaded dorm room is opened.

"..." Shuichi pushes it open, leading the small group inside.

"It's... really _normal_." Kaede observes, "I'm... not that surprised. But it might've been nice to find some crazy decorated room after all the time she spent here."

"Hey, don't go barging into peoples rooms all the time!" Kokichi scolds, his eyes continually darting back to one place before he drags them away, "It's so rude!"

"You don't get a say in that." Tenko slits her eyes, "So be quiet or I'll kick you out."

"...THAT'S SO MEAN!"

"Is this what she meant?" Shuichi stands before the bedside table, tentatively picking up both items. "...Kokichi wasn't the only one to... write a will,"

"Except this one was genuine," Tsumugi scoffs, casting an anxious look to Kokichi.

"What does it say?" Kaede asks, leaning over his shoulder before her eyes zero in on the purple accessory. Her eyes wilt, "Oh...She left that?"

"Huh, what?" Kokichi peers around, then snatches it away, "Hey, cool! It's mine now."

"NO IT IS NOT!" Tenko fumes, reaching out to grab him.

He darts around the room, sticking his tongue out at her. Then he enters the bathroom, locking the door and laughing loudly from inside as Tenko slams her fists onto the door.

"...Can you read it aloud?" Kaede says quietly, gently taking Shuichi's now free hand, "I'd say I would... but I can't."

He swallows, "Okay."

* * *

Shuichi leaves the group, heading outside. They need some more time, as evident by Kaede giving him a thin smile but nodding in assurance that he should continue what he thinks he must do. As he leaves the dorm room with churning emotions, both from the letter and what he's about to do, someone slides up beside him.

"They're all so predictable." Kokichi says, "Crying over a will? Nobody did that when you found mine. _Bias_ , I say." He lifts his arm in disgust, a purple accessory now over his wrist.

Shuichi ignores him, focusing on leaving the building.

"You don't seriously think the outside world is better, do you?" He continues to talk, even when Shuichi sends him a narrow look, "C'mon, everyone secretly knows that whatever is waiting out there will be bad. Whether it be toxic air or an audience." He looks up at the sky, watching as more blue light blazes through the air, "Can you really deal with that?"

"What do you propose then?" Shuichi asks, "That we stay here and let Monokuma win? I might not be to the same extremity as Kiibo, but I still refuse to let despair win!"

Kokichi shuts his eyes, "Hmm... Alright. Good luck."

Then he stops walking, letting Shuichi go ahead on his own.

Shuichi stops in the courtyard, spreading his arms out and shouting, "Kiibo and Monokuma, stop fighting! Let's resolve this in a different way! A way that's better for everyone! So please, listen to me!"

A moment of silence, before both opponents arrive.

"Soon, it will be the promised daybreak... Shuichi, have you come up with an answer? Or are you prepared?" Kiibo gives him a somewhat harsh glance, "No matter which one you choose... this is your last chance."

"I don't get what's happening, but I'm getting tired of bullying the robot..." Monokuma sighs, "...Sure, I'll listen to what you have to say."

"So, what is the other way to resolve this?"

"...A Class Trial." Shuichi declares, "One last time, we're all going to have a Class Trial!"

"A Class Trial?!" Kiibo grunts, "...What do you mean? Do you still intend to continue the killing game? Stop joking around! Aren't you trying to end the killing game?!"

"I'm not joking around..." Shuichi says, "This Class Trial will end the killing game!"

"Huh? It'll end the killing game?" Kiibo repeats, with a hesitant frown.

"It's easy to comprehend! Unless you're _broken_ , of course." Kokichi informs him dilligently, tapping his foot on the ground, " _Aaaaanyway_ , everyone has just arrived, lets go from the top!" He swivels his hand in the air, " _Action_!"

"A class trial?" Kaede parrots, her arms folded, "Isn't that bad?"

"Are you being serious?" Tenko asks, then shakes her head, "You should think twice before saying something like that."

"Is this... a way to end the killing game?" Tsumugi frets, wringing her hands.

"We will stop fighting... and have one more Class Trial." Shuichi explains, "And that's where I will reveal the truth. I should be able to end the killing game."

"You'll reveal the truth and end the killing game? Why are you saying that?"

"I will reveal that... in the Class Trial as well. Until this point, you've been the one controlling the Class Trials..." He points towards Monokuma, "But this time, it'll be the reverse! We will be the ones holding the Class Trial! And that's where we will reach a conclusion!"

"Even though no one's dead, why are we having a Class Trial?" He growls, then shrugs, "Well, that's what I want to say, but... I get it."

" ...Huh?" Tsumugi blanks, "Um, right."

"Because it's not fun shooting a broken robot with bullets. And it might be a bit more interesting to listen to you guys at the Class Trial." He blinks, then nods enthusiastically, "Actually, I welcome it! It might get exciting!"

"However, if I'm going to open the Class Trial, you're going to have a responsibility to take." Monokuma finishes, eye flashing as he lifts his clawed paw up.

"Responsibility?"

"If I open up the Class Trial, there needs to be a meaning and a final result. In other words, if it doesn't go as how you want it, and you can't reveal the truth, and if it ends in that fashion..." He laughs, "I'll have you take responsibility for having a boring Class Trial."

"Of course...!"

"Upupu... well, you're determined. Is everyone fine with that? Of course, you guys will be taking responsibility as well..."

"All of us?" Kaede echoes, "Well, if Shuichi is sure he can do this..." she pumps her arms, "I'll believe in him!"

"...Of course we're determined, after all _this_." Tsumugi sniffs loudly, clutching her arm and glaring at Monokuma.

"I'll leave it to Shuichi. But if he fails..." Tenko starts, "I'll make sure to simply return that favor of pain."

"...Yeah, got it." Shuichi says with a certain nod.

Kokichi groans, rolling his shoulder back, " _Uuuuugh_... Why am I getting dragged into this, too?" He then tilts his head, putting his finger to his cheek, "Ah, but if it'll be interesting... I suppose I'll tag along."

Kaede gives him a side eye, "You'd be coming either way."

"..."

"Kiibo..."

"That's right, we're going to do a Class Trial, so take off all of your weapons. If it gets unfair... I don't want you to freak out." Monokuma says, watching Kiibo stand there with a dark face.

"Disengage... you say." He echoes, "If I disengage my weapons, I will lose my chance at destroying this academy... This will be... my last chance. This is my last chance to win against Monokuma..." He looks up, "Is this... really fine?"

"Kiibo, believe in me." Shuichi gives him a smile, "It's not that you can't win against Monokuma... _We_ will win. I will hold hope with everyone else, and end this despairful game!"

"So you're saying to wait for a convenient end?"

"Yes, wait. That convenient end is what hope is to us...You mustn't give up on hope."

"..."

"It'll be okay!" Kaede exclaims, "We've got Shuichi leading the trial! And he's always done the right thing before!"

'"Kiibo... Lets believe in Shuichi."

"It's not like you want to die, right?" Tenko settles her gaze, "We want to believe in each other as friends!"

"Hurry up." Kokichi demands, "This is getting boring _real_ quick."

"...I understand, I will disengage my weapons. I will do a Class Trial." Kiibo finally accepts, a nervous flicker of blue passing in his eyes.

"Upupu... it's decided."

"Well then, it's time for the Class Trial that we started..." Shuichi announces, "And that is the final battle! Between **hope** and **despair**!"

* * *

"Yeah, that's right. Because... she never killed anyone..." Shuichi says, voice low, "Even so... she was executed. Kokichi is alive, and yet the sin was pinned on her!" His eyes blaze as he regards the group, "And all the way to the end, we believed that the culprit was (Name) herself...!" He practically snaps, "What kind of game doesn't go by the rules?! It's absolute bull! This doesn't work as a game!"

"That's why... I won't forgive...Bending the rules however they want, and killing (Name) because of that." Shuichi flings his hand out, "I won't let such a cowardly mastermind get away with this! I'll expose (Name)'s innocence!"

* * *

"It must be you, Tsumugi Shirogane!" Shuichi decides, pointing at said girl which whimpers and shrinks in on herself.

" _M_ -me?!"

"There is nobody else!"

"No... no," she mutters, slowly picking herself back up, "You're wrong... because it isn't _me_..." In a puff of smoke she appears with two blonde pigtails, head bent back in a threatening laugh, "IT'S JUNKO ENOSHIMA!"

* * *

"You're a remnant of despair, right?" Tenko throws her arms out, giving Kokichi a funny look.

He screws his nose up, lip curling in disgust, "Do you know _any_ thing about me?" He rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically, "No, you don't. Because the only person who came close is dead." He waves a hand in the air, dismissing the sad tone, "Ah well, I guess I'll just answer truthfully for a change. I'm _not_ a remnant of despair."

"So, is there even any evidence he's not a remnant?" Junko quirks a brow, snickering quietly.

Shuichi rubs his chin, "Yes... His motive letter. His organisation is made up of only ten members and they would not kill."

"Way to out me," Kokichi huffs.

"You'd rather be labelled a remnant of despair then?" Kaede asks, resting a hand on her hip, "Like a little kid playing a role?

He sucks in air and gives her an angry look.

* * *

"She was right!" Shuichi exclaims, "The flashback lights... are made to implact fake memories! I saw so in that room!"

"WHAT?" Tenko reels back, "So everything... absolutely everything I know is a lie?!"

"Ahaha, lies are like that... they just keep getting bigger and bigger!" Tsumugi notes, changing back to Junko, "It makes the shock of them being revealed huge!"

"...What's the point of telling lies like that?" Kokichi deadpans.

"So, you made us rememeber Kokichi as a remnant of despair in hopes to make his plan fail?" Kaede chimes in, "And thats how... everything began falling apart?"

"When Kokichi placed himself as the mastermind, it only meant he was in your way!" Shuichi says, "So you made _us_ try to get rid of him!"

* * *

"Could it be... fiction?!" Shuichi gasps, his face pale and distraught.

"...Fiction?" Tenko repeats in a hollow voice.

"The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History never actually happened..." _Byakuya_ -Tsumugi says, "Hope's Peak Academy, and the Remnants of Despair as well don't exist in this world..." _Imposter_ -Tsumugi adds, "Because that isn't a story of reality. That is a story of fiction. They're all events that happened in a fictional series called Danganronpa." _Kyoko_ -Tsumugi finishes.

"Characters... what makes someone a character?" Junko hums, "I wonder..." she changes again, flicking around the purple jacket now on her shoulders, her hair (colour) as she smiles emptily at the group, "Is someone a character if they're not real? Hm... Haha, who knows!"

Shuichi grits his teeth, " _B_ -but fiction-!"

"Is reality?" (Name) offers, tilting to the right, "Or maybe its not." she tilts to the left, "Or maybe they're the same thing?" she stands up straight, "Like I said... Who knows~!"

"This feels so wrong," Kaede grimaces, "She would never say those sorts of things!"

"Or act like that!" Tenko adds.

"...Or be _here_." Kokichi says with a grin, "Because she's, y'know, _dead_."

* * *

"Ah, but truly Kaede said..."

' _I think I have the personality that it takes for a killing game. Normally, I can't believe or trust people. I'm basically_...'

Said girl gurgles, tightly hugging herself, "Me? I said that?"

"Or Kaito!"

' _My heart's desire isn't JUST to be in Danganronpa! I want to kill and win! And if I do that, I'll be famous, and get lots of money! All of my worries will just wash away_!'

"Kaito?" Shuichi whispers, staring at the screen where the astronaut stares right back with a manacing smile.

"Ha, I wanna meet him!" Kokichi chortles.

"Or... (Name)?" Tsumugi imquires, "Do you want to know what she said?"

"No... No, stop it!" Tenko shouts, "It's fake... it's fake!"

"So, you do, right?!" Tsumugi enthuses, eyes sparkling.

_'I have to win this game and escape_.' The monitors play, the person standing there with a void expression.

"...She seems the life of the party," Kokichi says.

* * *

"So, you want the truth?" Kokichi begins, to which everyone nods with slight skepticism, "Alright..." he inhales deeply and shuts his eyes, chest juddering as he exhales, "The truth is... I'm a ghost!" he laughs loosely, "I am dead, (Name) killed me, and this whole trial is wrong because I really am dead!"

Tenko scowls, " _Men_ ace..."

Shuichi sighs, "Please, we need to know all the facts." He implores with a tight frown, "We need to know what really happened, so that we can free (Name) from guilt."

"But she's dead?" Kokichi blurts, lifting both eyebrows, "Don't tell me you think she actually cares about feelings now that she's dead. That makes no sense!"

"Come on," Kaede huffs, "we know you're a liar or whatever... But this is for someone else, for someone I hope even _you_ cared about." She lifts her hand to her chest, a sad smile on her lips, "If you cared for her like we all do... Then please tell us how you survived."

"..." He shakes his head, "Nah."

"I WILL RIP YOUR L-!" Tenko rages, puffing away before Kiibo interupts.

"Kokichi, we must know what happened." He locks his gaze on the boy, "We both may be confused about our emotions, but this is a class trial and to defeat Monokuma Shuichi requires all the information you have."

"I'm not taking advice from a robot." He crosses his arms, "But... just so that _we_ , and I mean, _we_ not just _Shuichi_ , defeat Monokuma..." He drops his arms, "There were blood bags in Miu's lab from ages ago, I just grabbed those... I was still planning to die, so I laid in the compressor. But she wouldn't shut up, so I got annoyed and slid out, leaving the bags." He shrugs easily, "The Exisal you hit with the electro hammer was right there, so I hid in it."

"..." Kaede blinks, "..." She shuts her eyes, mouth open, "...That was... a _lot_ less dramatic than I expected."

* * *

"Everything... is a lie!" Tsumugi states.

"A _l_ -lie?" Shuichi repeats with a downcast expression.

"Right! Everything... every little piece of hope you've enjoyed here... It's all fake!" she throws both hands in the air, "How do you feel? Upset? Sad? Lost? In utter despair?"

"... Just because it's a lie doesn't mean it was fake." Kokichi objects, "Do you really mean to tell _me_ of all people the true meaning of a _lie_?" He gives her a thumbs down, "Stupid! You can't!"

"... Still, still, you have to decide between hope and despair." She declares, "What will it be?"

* * *

And thats how the world of Danganronpa came to an end. Neither hope nor despair were chosen, and with a defeated sigh, Tsumugi walks outside, staring up at the sky.

Kiibo ascends, readying to destroy the school yet again. The two meet eyes for a moment, before Tsumugi casts hers away and down to Monokuma beside her. She flashes, now holding his paw and waving her free arm with a beaming smile in the mirror image of Junko Enoshima. And Kiibo begins to fire, dislodging a rock from above...

In her final moments, Tsumugi is herself, her _plain_... _boring_ self with a sad little look before she's crushed.

And Kiibo continues to rampage, the entire school alight in flames and explosions, bright with both light and noise. Far above, he stops for a moment, staring at the ground. His eyes make out the rubble moving, and with a pleased and accepting smile, he sets himself on auto-destruct.

He flies towards the dome, blue electricty coursing through his body before the world comes to a shattering halt. Silent.

The explosion is loud enough to be heard outside.

" _H_ -hey...I can't move this..." Kaede coughs, grunting as she tries to move her leg, "I'm... I'm _stu_ -uck."

"It's okay!" Tenko assures her, sprinting over and kneeling down to help her shift it, "I'm here! I can help."

Together, they move it away and Tenko helps Kaede to stand. Further away, Shuichi pants, having just dislodged a large rock that was preventing him from moving. He looks to the girls, then at the floor near his feet where disgruntled curses are spurting.

"F— G't me out— 'm ——k."

He scoffs halfheartedly, leaning down and begining to dig. Kaede comes over, offering her help and scolding Tenko who refuses, standing off to the side and looking up to the sky.

"Finally!" Kokichi exclaims, dusting himself off even as his entire outfit is torn and brown, "Took you guys _sooooo_ long."

"Just be grateful they even got you out." Tenko hisses, "I wouldn't have."

" _Okaaay_ , thank you." He replies, coming over to stand beside her with a large grin, "Watcha lookin' at?"

She sneers, "I don't know... the _sky_ , maybe?"

"Or that hole Kiibo blasted for us?"

Kaede giggles, standing between the two and placing a hand on both of their shoulders, "Hey... Calm down."

Shuichi gazes up, the hope of a future free from the killing game sparking in his chest.

And the four survivors stare at the _future_.

If you listen close enough, the happy exclamations of their lost classmates can be heard, cheering.

" _I knew you'd do it_!" (Name) whispers, facing them before glancing up at the sky and sighing wistfully. With that, she turns back to the ruins, smiling.

_is it selfish to believe in someone?_

_maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little messy, because there's no way I could write out the whole trial, sorry.
> 
> With this, the story is over. I'll be posting the prequel soon, it is called 'Sùton’ :)


End file.
